ALISON
by TemperanceTales
Summary: So many people wait around for a new story to be written, for a better one to be told. They wish and dream, hoping that one day that this can been their own story. I feel this is foolishness; Only you can make your story. So get out there and do it. My name is Alison Kinsleigh and this is my story.
1. Meeting In the Autumn Breezes

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators.

Tairei9: I will warn you now, there will be times where I cannot update this on a regular bases so please be patient if a period of time will lapse by, I will try to make sure that period of time will not be long. If you don't like OC I warn you this story has an OC and will not necessarily go in the order that the actual show goes. Enjoy.

Chapter One: Meeting in the Autumn Breezes.

November for Storybrooke meant the Thanksgiving Festival was coming. It was that day in fact, and Henry was sitting on the bench alone. He had his book in his lap, watching people bustle about the stands for the harvests. He gave a little grimace and looked back down at his book. He didn't really get along with too many of the other students. It wasn't necessarily that they didn't like him, it was just the fact he was the mayor's kid. He didn't blame them; his mom wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world. In fact, she was as far from nice as you could get. Turning the page, he stared down at the picture on the next page.

Suddenly, the wind kicked up and sent the pages flipping about. In his attempt to grab the pages of his book, he sent his bag to the ground spilling the contents. Groaning, he closed the book and bent down to pick up the fallen objects. He was putting the notebooks back into the bag when he heard a light soft voice.

"Here."

Henry looked up to see a girl he had never met before. Her hair was a chestnut brown with baby blue eyes. In her hand she was holding his flashlight out patiently waiting for him to take it. He did just that and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," she said, helping him put things back into his bag. Zipping the bag shut, Henry stood up and so did she. He smiled and said, "I've never seen you around here before."

"I've been around," she said, shifting a basket that had been on her other arm. Now that he wasn't preoccupied, he got a better look at her. She was about his height, not too much shorter. Dressed in sweatshirt, scarf, and jeans she didn't seem all that out of the ordinary. He then stopped his observing and asked, "What's your name?"

"Autumn," she said, sincerely, "What's yours?"

"Henry," he said before peering down at her basket, "What's in there?"

"Food from my garden," Autumn said, "This year I've got a bunch of fruit to give to Granny. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Henry said, and he turned to stick his book into his bag. He was just zippering his bag when she asked, "What's that book you were reading?"

"It's a book of all fairytales," Henry said, putting the bag onto his back, "You know, like Snow White, Cinderella-."

"Red riding hood, Jiminy Cricket," Autumn interrupted with a smile, "Yes I know them. I think I have a similar book."

"Cool, my teacher Miss. Blanchard gave it to me," Henry grinned as they walked down the busy sidewalk, "How come I've never seen you at school?"

"Oh I don't go to school," Autumn said, shifting the basket again, "Even though I do know some people from the school."

"Oh," Henry said surprised, "Where do you live?"

"You know the Stables?" Autumn said and Henry nodded, "I live out in the woods beyond that."

"That's a bit of a walk to town, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind it," Autumn shrugged. They stopped at the corner and waited for the street to be clear, "So your mom is the mayor, isn't she?"

A sense of nervousness came over him but he said, "Yeah, she is. Adoptive mother actually."

Autumn nodded and said, "It must be cool."

"Not really," Henry mumbled, "There are a lot of people that don't like her so it gets…"

"Lonely?" Autumn said before going out into the street, "That stinks."

"Yeah," Henry said and Autumn said, "Well I like you, even if you mom isn't as nice."

Henry gave a weak smile before saying, "Thanks."

They entered the diner and Granny was standing behind the counter. She glanced and said, "Ah Autumn! Almost thought you weren't coming. Mr. Gold came looking for you today."

"Sorry, I had some things to take care of," Autumn said, putting the basket on one of the empty tables. She pulled out bags from it and turned to give it. Granny exchanged it with a roll of money and said, "Here, now hurry off and find Mr. Gold, before he get's irritated."

"Kay," Autumn took it and hurried back over to Henry. She smiled and said, "Okay, just one more stop."

"You know Mr. Gold?" Henry asked as he followed Autumn out of the diner. She just nodded her head, giving no verbal answer. They continued down the street weaving in and out of the crowds. Henry watched Autumn shift the basket to her other arm with interest. He then finally asked the question that was bugging him.

"How do you know Mr. Gold?"

"Oh, I started bringing him some of my apples," Autumn said, "I met him a while back, interesting really, since it was last Thanksgiving Festival."

"He doesn't scare you?"

"Hardly," Autumn said, with her carefree smile, "I mean I know why other people find him intimidating but I just don't."

They rounded the corner and Henry spotted someone down the road. Mr. Gold was walking towards the shop looking rather harassed. Autumn didn't seem to notice or at least didn't let it show. This mildly concerned him since he didn't want either of them to face Mr. Gold's wrath.

"I'd be careful," Henry said, "When he's in a bad mood, he can be a real grouch."

"Oh, it'll be fine," Autumn said, "You don't have to come in with me if you don't want to."

"No, I'll be fine," Henry said, a little forced and Autumn rewarded him with a smile. Taking his wrist, she lead him across the street and over to the pawn shop. She opened the door to hear Mr. Gold's irritated voice.

"Next time, don't be late on your payment!" Mr. Gold hung up the phone and sighed. Henry gulped as the entry bell caught Gold's attention. But his business smile returned as he said, "Ah, Miss. Autumn, I was wondering where you were."

"I had something to take care of this morning," Autumn said, walking forward with the basket. She pulled out a bag and said, "Here you are, Mr. Gold."

"Thank you," He also exchanged the bag for a small roll of money. She took it and asked, "How is your leg?"

"It's been alright, not as painful as it usually is this time of season," Mr. Gold said, walking over to his books. He spotted Henry and he said, "I see you've met young Mr. Henry."

"I'm glad I did, it beats walking around by myself," Autumn said, and Mr. Gold chuckled saying, "I bet it does."

Henry didn't say anything to that, but found himself looking everywhere but Gold and her. Autumn did notice this but made no comment about it. She merely finished talking with Mr. Gold and bad him farewell. Mr. Gold watched the two leave with a small smile on his face. So she had finally met Henry. It would only be a matter of time before she met the majesty herself. And then maybe he could uncover the mystery that was this child.

"So what is your favorite fairy tale?"

"Hm?" Henry looked at Autumn, who was staring at him curiously. Henry smiled and said, "Oh, I have to say Red Riding Hood."

"Yeah she's pretty cool," Autumn said grinning.

"What's yours?" Henry asked as they sat down on a bench somewhere down the road. Autumn sat next to him and said, "Mine would be Beauty and the Beast. But it's not like the other stories."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the beast this one isn't the prince," Autumn said, "It's-."

"Rumpelstiltskin!" Henry said excited, "We do have the same book!"

"Cool!" Autumn said grinning, "So you know about the Dark Curse?"

"Yeah," Henry said, "And how the savior will come and break the curse-!"

Henry froze and almost groaned. He let that slip, and he just met her too. His belief wasn't something that he talked about a lot. Mainly because he didn't want people to think he was crazy. And now he had just told someone he had just met that. But then he heard something that even shocked him.

"Yes, she will."

Henry looked and saw the pure honesty on Autumn's face. There was no way he misheard her, she said it so clearly. The expression on her face was calm; she was waiting for him to speak. Henry almost shook as he said, "You-You believe it?"

"Yes," Autumn said, "I do. So the curse…is that why the clock doesn't move?"

"Yeah, it's why the clock never moves," Henry said, "The evil queen banished everyone here and they don't remember who they are, so they don't remember their happy endings. The only one who can stop it is the savior…but I don't know who that is yet."

"Well who is the evil queen?" Autumn asked and he scowled.

"The Mayor is the evil queen," Henry said, almost angrily, "She really lives up to her reputation even here."

"Ouch," Autumn said, wincing, "That sucks."

"Yeah," Henry said, "It's kinda the reason I don't really talk to others…"

Autumn watched Henry and said, "Well, you can always talk to me. What she does isn't your fault."

"Henry!"

Henry looked over to see his 'mother' crossing the street. He just looked at her until she made it over saying, "Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I've been hanging out with my new friend," Henry said, looking at her with a smile.

"Oh?" Regina looked at the girl next to her and said, "What's your name?"

"Autumn," She said, politely.

"Well Autumn, it is a pleasure to meet you," Regina said with that ever so fake smile. She then looked at Henry and said, "Well, come along Henry. You can talk to your friend at school tomorrow."

Autumn looked at Henry, who let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright," Henry said, "Can I say goodbye first?"

"Very well, I will be over in the shop. Wait for me here," Regina said and looked at Autumn with that fake smile of hers, "It was very nice to meet you Autumn."

Autumn smiled, until Regina walked away that is. She looked at Henry and said, "Does she smile like that a lot?"

"Yeah," Henry said, glumly.

"I'm sorry," Autumn said, "But hey, thanks for not telling."

"Huh?"

"That I don't go to the school," Autumn said, with a weak smile and Henry said, "It's okay. It's not her business anyway."

"So," Autumn said, as she stood up, "I could meet you at the school tomorrow."

"Cool," Henry grinned, "We can talk more about _it_ then."

"Sure," Autumn said with a smile. Taking her basket, she hurried off down the street and out of sight. Henry smiled before glancing back towards the shop Regina had disappeared into. He wondered what they were talking about.

"Gold."

"Madam Mayor," Mr. Gold said as he shut the book he was examining, "Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's about that little girl that comes around your shop," Regina said, tapping the desk, "Autumn."

"Ah yes," Gold said, "Young Miss Autumn. Quite the little dear, very charming."

"She's seemed to have taken a liking to my son," Regina said, "And I must say I have never seen her before."

"Well, you can't possibly know everyone in Storybrooke, dearie. Besides, she's harmless. In fact you might like her, she's a fellow gardener," Mr. Gold said, putting the book back on the shelf behind him. She said, "She's a gardener? Clearly not very well known."

"Well I would assume not, she's just a child," Mr. Gold said, "You know, if your concerned about her being a bad influence on Henry you can always find out about her the old fashion way."

"Oh?" Regina asked.

"Getting to know her," Mr. Gold said, "Honestly, I think you might be getting a little too worried over a child."

"Oh, I'm not that worried," Regina said, with a light scoff, "I'm just curious on who is hanging around my son."

"I'm sure," Mr. Gold said, before turning away. Regina then said, crossing her arms, "You seemed to think fondly of her. How did you two ever meet?"

"I meet her last festival," Mr. Gold said, "She was giving away some of her apples to people as part of the 'giving' theme they had last year. I originally told her that I had no interest in charity but she told me I might as well take them since she wasn't leaving my shop with them. Needless to say, I liked the taste of the apples and we've been doing business ever since."

"Bossing you around," Regina said with a smirk, "I like this child already."

Regina snatched the purse she had rested on the desk and smiled tightly saying, "Have a good day Mr. Gold."

"Have a good day," Mr. Gold said, not even bothering to look at her as she left the shop. This was good because he had a little smirk of his own.

**S.C.**

"So, I think I know who the savior might be."

Autumn looked at Henry, leaning up against the tree. She was wearing a thick grey sweatshirt with jeans and sneakers. The school yard was filled with students as they ran around playing. It had been a week or so since she met Henry and they had been discussing the book and the dark curse like crazy. She said, "Who?"

"…My biological mom," Henry said, pulling out his book and opening it. Autumn looked at him curiously. He hadn't really mentioned knowing about his real mom before. There was a spare piece of paper inside with a picture of a woman with blonde hair. She stared at the picture and then she read the name.

"Emma Swan," Autumn repeated, "You think she's the savior? Your biological mother?"

"It would explain why I'm stuck here," Henry said, "And look! She even has the same name as Snow Whites daughter and she's the same age the savior would be."

"Well yeah, but a lot of people have the name Emma," Autumn said with a frown, "What makes you sure that it's her?"

"Well," Henry said, "I read an article. She was found outside of this town abandoned. She doesn't have any parents that they were able to find."

"Hmm," Autumn said, "That would make her likely candidate. So let's say she is the savior, how are you going to get her here?"

"Oh, I'm working on that," Henry said, shutting the book, "So, why don't you come to school?"

"I just don't," Autumn shrugged, the hood covering her head shifting, "I can read and things like that so why do I need to?"

"Fair enough I guess," Henry said, not pressing it further, "It would just be nice if we were in the same class so we can spend more time together."

"Autumn!"

Autumn glanced over and saw Paige run over to her. Henry seemed to be in deep thought as Autumn said, "Hey Paige, how are you?"

"I'm good," Paige said, "It's been a while since I've seen you. Hi Henry."

"Hi," Henry said, fiddling with his book. Autumn then asked, "You two know each other?"

"We're in the same class," Henry said, finally snapping out of his deep revere and Paige said, "Yeah, so Autumn, are you coming to stay the night tonight?"

"Yeah," Autumn said with her usual smile. Paige smiled with a mixture of happiness and relief, "Good, so how is Excalibur doing?"

"Excalibur?" Henry asked and Paige said with a smile, "Her knight in shining armor."

"He's fine," Autumn said and the bell rang loudly. Henry groaned and Paige said, "So…I'll see you after school?"

"Yeah," Autumn said as she watched Henry stand up. She bad them farewell as they hurried back into the school. Autumn let out a sigh before walking away. Today was one of those days she really didn't have much to do. Not that she particularly minded, it just left her a little bored. But it was alright, she liked this town. And nothing would take her away from here. She would make sure of it.

_"Lisie!" The man said, calling over the windy weather. The home was large in a field in the country. He was tall and had a kind looking face. His eyes were searching the fields as he called the name again. He then smiled as he saw a young child running towards him with a bright smile. Walking off the porch, he scooped up the girl and said, "Hey Lisie girl, what were you up to?"_

_ "I found something in the forest," Lisie said as the man went into the house. Lisie then said excitedly, "I found a rabbit! A really big one too!"_

_ "Oh? A really big one?" he said, smiling as he took her into a rather cozy looking living room. Putting her down on the couch, he said, "Was it as big as you?"_

_ "Yeah!" she said, eagerly, "It was really, really big!"_

_ He laughed and said, "Alright, rabbit's aside Lisie girl, I have a meeting to attend upstairs. Can you promise me that you won't go chasing after any rabbits?"_

_ "I promise!" she said, making a cross of her heart and he grinned saying, "Alright, I'll be back."_

_ He stood up and went out into the hallway where another man said, "Finally ready?"_

_ "Ah, come on August. You haven't been waiting that long." _


	2. Time Clicks Forward

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators.

Chapter Two: Time Clicks Forward.

Autumn was swinging when someone spotted her. He was standing by the fencing near the old swing set. Frowning, he wondered why Regina asked him to look into this child. I mean, it wasn't as if she had any criminal background. In fact, when he looked at her file she didn't have much of anything. Which wasn't much of a surprise, most of the children here didn't. But Regina kept insisting, so here he was.

"Hey Sherriff Graham."

"Oh, hey Ruby," Graham said as the waitress approached. She looked over at Autumn and said, "Enjoying spying on her?"

"What-?" Graham started but Ruby said, "It's fine, what the mayor asks you to do isn't my business. It's only natural that she would ask now that Autumn is spending so much time with Henry. I just don't want Autumn getting hurt."

"Nobody is hurting anyone, Mayor Mills just curious about her is all," Graham said, firmly. Ruby nodded and watched Autumn with a smile. Autumn still seemed unaware that Graham had been watching her. The breeze picked up, making Ruby pull her jacket shut.

"So," Graham finally asked, a little relieved that Ruby wasn't going to berating him for spying on a ten year old girl, "What do you know about her?"

"She lives on the outer part of town, down past the stables," Ruby said, "Autumn's really a good kid, she grows her own vegetables and fruits. Granny buys a lot of her fruit for our pies. She likes being outside a lot too and she'll hang out at the diner a lot in the afternoons."

"So do you know who she lives with?" Graham asked and Ruby shook her head, "She never told me and I never thought to ask."

"Right," Graham said, nodding, "Thank you."

"You know," Ruby said, with a smile, "She doesn't have anything to hide Graham. I'm sure if you asked she would tell you anything you needed to know."

She left Graham with that statement as he watched after her for a minute. Then he turned back to see Autumn slow down on the swing. He was quiet for a moment but then felt his pager go off. Hurrying off, he barely noticed that someone had started walking towards Autumn.

"Hello Miss. Autumn," Gold said, stopping by the set. Autumn came to a complete stop and said, "Yes. Mr. Gold?"

"Finished your rounds for the day?" Gold asked sitting down on the swing next to her and she nodded.

"So it seems Mayor Mills is having the sheriff look into me," Autumn said and Gold said, "Well maybe if she knew you better she wouldn't."

"Maybe, maybe not," Autumn said with a shrug. Gold let out a chuckle and said, "What is the reluctance with talking with her?"

"She has that fake smile," Autumn stated, "I hate them, it's discomforting. She doesn't exactly give off the I wanna be friends vibe either."

"While it is true the Mayor is a hard woman to get along with, try working that sweet yet persuasive charm of yours. I'm sure she'll come around in the end dearie."

Autumn nodded slowly and grabbed her bag. Gold patted her shoulder before standing up. Autumn looked at Gold with a smile and said, "How do you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?"

"That fake smile," Autumn said, "how do you deal with it?"

"I shine one right back at her," Gold said, mockingly and Autumn couldn't help but laugh. Autumn adjusted her bag and Gold said, "Heading home?"

"Actually no," Autumn said, after a thought crossed her mind, "I think I'll go into the lion's den. That way you can't follow me to try and find out where I live."

"Well there goes that plan," Gold said and Autumn looked up saying, "I told you where I live."

"Miss. Autumn with your description of where you live, no one would ever find your home," Gold said, as he began to make his way back to his shop. Autumn giggled and said, "Why do you always call me Miss. Autumn?"

"You've never given any complaint to being called such, dearie," Gold said and she said, "Well I'm telling you to call me Autumn from now on!"

"I don't get a say in the matter?"

"No, you really don't," Autumn said and Gold then said, "Well aren't you fearless."

"Hm?" Autumn said as they came over to the fence. He opened the gate and said, "Everyone in this town is afraid of me, more so than they are of the mayor. Yet, you still talk to me more than you talk to anyone else."

"That's because Mayor Mills doesn't go around emptying people's pockets," Autumn said with a jesting smile, "I, have no reason to be afraid of you."

"Oh?"

"No," Autumn looked up with those sincere blue eyes, "I don't."

Autumn didn't know why, but he looked away with a tense look and said, "Go on, dearie. Go into the lion's den and conquer."

Autumn took off down the street and towards the Mayor's mansion. The looked Gold had on his face still bothered her. But she knew better than to pry, she knew exactly where that would lead. Looking at the gate in front of the house for a minute, Autumn then finally pushed it open and walked up to the door. Giving it a knock, she waited.

The door opened to reveal the Mayor herself. Regina looked surprised as she saw who it was.

"Ah, Autumn. Henry isn't here yet," Regina said and Autumn said, "I actually come to see you, Mayor Mills."

"Oh?" Regina actually looked a little intrigued, "Well come in, dear."

Autumn promptly walked inside and looked around. The house was nice; most kids would die to live in a house like it. But Autumn wasn't impressed with hollow materialistic things. She preferred things with meaning, but she didn't say that. Instead, she allowed Regina to lead her into the living room. Regina said sitting in an armchair, "Come sit, dear."

Autumn sat across from her and Regina wasted no time in asking, "What did you want to see me about?"

"Why did you ask Sheriff Graham to follow me?" Autumn said, innocently. Regina smiled and said, "I wasn't going to. But when I saw how little there was on you with the file, I was curious."

"I see," Autumn said, "All to protect Henry?"

"Well yes, I am his mother," Regina said as if it was obvious.

"My mother doesn't have her boyfriends tail people I'm friends with," Autumn with a plain voice.

"Well, I'm mayor," Regina said, "And I just want to make sure my son is safe."

"Fair enough," Autumn said, "So did I pass?"

"Hmm?" Regina said and Autumn clarified, "Pass your safety test?"

Regina laughed (which surprised Autumn a bit since it didn't seem fake) and said, "Yes dear, you very much did. So tell me."

Autumn watched as Regina leaned forward, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Autumn asked, baffled and Regina asked, "Have Gold wrapped around your little finger."

"Oh," Autumn said, not entirely thrown off but was scrambling for an answer, "Easy, give him something he can't refuse."

"Like one of your apples?" Regina asked, leaning back and Autumn nodded.

"Yeah, he seems really fond of them," Autumn said, "I saw you have an apple tree in the yard."

"Yes," Regina said, "I've had it since childhood."

"Cool," Autumn said as the door suddenly opened to reveal Henry. He looked nervously from Regina to Autumn. Autumn smiled and Regina stood up saying, "Would you like to stay for dinner Autumn?"

"Sure," Autumn said as Regina walked out of the room saying, "I will be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Okay," Autumn said as Regina left the room. Immediately Henry went over to her and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Talking to your mom," Autumn said simply, "How was school?"

"It was fine," Henry said, "Come on, let's go to my room."

"Okay," Autumn said with a shrug. She followed him up the stairs and into his room. Shutting the door, Henry dropped his bag while pulling out the book. He sat on the bed opening it saying, "So, now that we know who the savior is, we should probably start trying to figure out who people are."

"I think we should come up with a plan first on how to break the curse," Autumn said, "I mean, we wouldn't want people to find out what we are up to and spoil it for us."

"True," Henry said, "but if we find out who people are, we will know who is on what side. That way when the savior get's here, we can have our side ready!"

"That's good and all," Autumn said, turning the pages of the book until they got to the end, "But no one here remembers their past lives. She'll have to start to break the curse first."

"Oh, right," Henry said, "So what's the plan?"

"We DO need to find out who certain people are," Autumn said, "Ones that will threaten the curse. But since no one remembers who they are, we will have to sit back and watch. We can tell who's who. We just need to look."

"But who is it that we need to keep an eye out for?" Henry asked and Autumn said, "The Genie in the Mirror, Huntsman, and Maleficent are the major ones."

"What about Rumpelstiltskin?" Henry asked and Autumn said, "I'm not worried, he's not going to help the queen much more. He came here in search for his son right? At least that's how it goes."

"Right," Henry said, "So you don't think he'll help the queen anymore?"

"No," Autumn said, "Unless she has his son, which I doubt since no one can leave here."

"Right," Henry said, "So he's not going to be a problem?"

"I never said that," Autumn said, "He does have his own agenda and we need to be wary but I feel the queen is the biggest problem right now."

"So who would you be?"

"Huh?" Autumn looked at Henry, as he stared at her curiously.

"Who would you be?" Henry said and Autumn shook her head, "I'm not anyone from the stories. I came to town only three years ago."

"What? How? People don't ever move here," Henry said and Autumn said, "We moved, I'm not sure why we were able to find this place but we did."

"Maybe your special?" Henry said and Autumn looked away saying, "I'm not special."

"Autumn! Henry! Dinner!" Regina called out and Henry said, "Come on, let's go before she comes up to get us."

Henry led his friend down the stairs and went into the dining room where his mom had served them pasta. Regina smiled at both Henry and Autumn, a smile that both children noticed seemed more real. Regina sat down saying, "I hope you enjoy pasta."

"I do," Autumn said politely. She sat down and waited for everyone to start eating. Regina then watched Autumn for a minute and asked, "What do your parents do for a living?"

"Mom is a hostess at a restaurant chain," Autumn said, "She travels a lot."

"I see," Regina said, with a small nod, "So it's just the two of you?"

"Yep," Autumn said before taking another bit of her pasta. Regina then asked, "So how is school going?"

"It was good," Henry said and Autumn nodded. She ate quietly for a while as did the other two. Regina watched Autumn as she ate. The child was intriguing; she certainly had enough guts to come marching up to her door. She seemed rather harmless; in fact she could be of use in showing that she wasn't as heartless as she seemed when it came to Henry. Autumn finished her dinner first, and glanced up at the windows. The sun was setting, causing the golden glow to turn orange. Regina finished next and asked, "Something wrong?"

"Oh no," Autumn said sincerely, "I just will have to be going soon."

"Alright," Regina said, "Would you like a ride home?"

"No, I'll be alright," Autumn said as Henry looked at his friend. He swallowed his pasta and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yep," Autumn said, standing up, "Thank you for having me over for dinner."

"Not a problem dear," Regina said, taking the plates, "Go take your friend to the door Henry. Then come back and finish your dinner."

"Kay," Henry said, standing up. He walked Autumn over to the door and said in hushed tones, "So will you come by the school tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will," Autumn said, shouldering her backpack, "See you then?"

"Yeah," Henry said, "Are you sure you don't want a ride home? I know she's not the Queen of Peace, but at least you won't have to try to walk back alone in the dark."

"No, it's alright," Autumn said, "I'm used to it."

"Okay," Henry said, unsure as he opened the door. Autumn took off, waving briefly as she disappeared. Henry bit his lip and wondered if she was really going to be okay. She lived rather far away, in the midst of the woods. It wasn't safe walking around them at night. But if she said she was used to it, it must not have been the first time she had gone home late. So with that Henry thought about it no longer. In fact, he had other things he had to be doing.

**S.C.**

"Autumn!"

Autumn was leaning up against the tree outside the school when she heard the voice. She looked to see Paige running towards her. Watching, Autumn said, "Hey, Paige, have you seen Henry?"

"No, in fact I was about to ask you the same thing," Paige said with a frown, "He didn't come into school today or yesterday for that matter."

Autumn looked surprised. That was odd; Autumn hadn't been able to come in yesterday due to certain circumstances. She didn't think that he wouldn't be in today, he was always at school. Maybe he was sick? Sighing, Autumn said, "Oh well. So what's happening in class today?"

"The usual," Paige said, "Math, history, we get to make bird houses tomorrow."

"Cool," Autumn said, "Who is your teacher anyway?"

"Miss. Blanchard," Paige said, "She's really nice."

"Mmm," Autumn said nodding and Paige asked, "Will you be coming again tonight?"

"No, no, I need to go home," Autumn said, "Stuff to do."

"Oh," Paige said, "Are you sure?"

"Yep," Autumn said, "How is your dad?"

"He's good," Paige said, casually, "He's wondering if everything is alright; he says this is a first in a while that you haven't stayed a few nights in a row."

"Well I don't need to," Autumn said with a shrug. Paige looked like she was about to say something that was bothering her only to be interrupted by the bell ringing loud. Paige groaned and then said, "I have to go. Will I see you later?"

"Maybe," Autumn said, picking up her bag, "I have a few things to drop off before I go home."

"Okay," Paige said, before running off back towards the school. Autumn watched after her until she had disappeared in the crowd of students. Pulling up her hood, Autumn then dashed away from the school. She didn't feel like people stopping and asking her why she wasn't in school. So she would go by the shore to hang out until it was well in the afternoon. Looking both ways, she went to cross the street before dashing through the alley ways. She managed to make it to the shore line and finally stopped by the very edge of the beach. She took of her shoes and socks, so she could continue walking along the beach. The water splashed up, the chill of the water soaking her feet. She didn't mind it. In fact, she rather liked it. Walking along, she then noticed something out of the corner of her eye. There was an old wooden play castle not too far down the beach. There, Henry was sitting looking very forlorn. Intrigued, Autumn cried out, "Henry!"

He looked up and watched Autumn make her way over to him. Looking back down, he loudly said, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Autumn finally made it over to him and looked up at him. His sad hazel eyes looked at her and he said, "I brought her here."

"Who?"

"Emma, my real mom," Henry said, "I found her and brought her back."

Autumn stared at him for a moment and then asked, "I take it things didn't go very well?"

"She doesn't believe," Henry said sadly, "She doesn't believe in the curse."

"Oh… are you sure she's the savior?" Autumn said.

"Yes," Henry said, "She is! I know she is…"

Autumn looked at her friend with understanding and said, "Well you know… a lot of people in this world don't believe in magic…"

"I know," Henry said and Autumn said, "All she needs is proof, we need to get her to believe."

"How?" Henry said and Autumn replied, "If she really is the savior, we will know if she stays here in Storybrooke. The savior's arrival won't leave the curse untouched."

"True," Henry said and Autumn said, "Her Majesty is probably looking for you."

"Its fine, she doesn't know that I'm here," Henry said and Autumn was quiet. Suddenly, Autumn saw a blonde haired woman come up next to Henry and said, "You forgot your book."

"Hi," Autumn said, and Emma smiled and said, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Autumn," Autumn said, "I'm Henry's friend."

"I'm Emma," Emma said and Autumn said, "You're his biological mother."

"Yeah," Emma said with a little bit of a wary, "I guess you know who I am already."

"Kinda," Autumn said and silence reigned over them. Autumn was wondering if she should leave when Emma said, "Still hasn't moved, huh?"

Autumn blinked in confusion but realized she was talking about the clock. Autumn had looked back towards the clock when Henry said, "I thought bringing you back would change things around here. That the final battle would begin."

"I'm not fighting any battles kid," Emma said and Henry insisted, "Yes you are! You here because it is your destiny, you can bring back all the happy endings!"

"Would you cut it with the book crap?" Emma said and Autumn said, almost angrily, "It's not crap! Those stories mean just as much as any of ours!"

Emma looked at Autumn with confusion, who was now glaring at her, and Henry intervened, "It's alright Autumn, she didn't mean it like that. She's just trying to be hostile to push me away."

Emma then looked at Henry with a raw expression as he said, "I know you like me, I can tell. You're just trying to push me away because you feel guilty about giving me up. I know, I know because you just wanted to give me my best chance."

Autumn looked at Henry with a strange expression and said, "I'll leave you two to talk."

Autumn turned and walked back down the shoreline. Emma watched her go and said, "I guess I made her upset, huh Kid?"

"It's alright, she knows you didn't mean it," Henry said, "Autumn just not sure if you're really the savior. Since you don't believe…"

"I'm no savior," Emma said, "But you were right about one thing, I gave you up to give you your best chance."

Autumn finally stopped by a rather large rock before staring out into the ocean. She had dropped her shoes in the sand, not caring if they got dirty. Sighing, she stared out into the ocean with an empty look. Closing her eyes, Autumn wondered if Emma really was the savior.

Her answer was given that night on her way home. She was walking along the street, her breathe showing in the cold air. Luckily no one was out on the street to bother her, so she could go home in peace. She was just about to walk away from the center of town when she suddenly found herself looking up at the clock. The clock had clicked 8:16.

_ Lisie opened her eyes only to shut them quickly again. The light was way too bright, and all she wanted to do was to go back to sleep. She was having a really nice dream too. One with a party with very strange dressed people dancing to a lively dance. She snuggled under the covers only to feel someone come into her room. _

_ "Lisie," his voice was soft and kind, "It's time to wake up."_

_ "No," she weakly protested._

_ "Yes," he said, rubbing her back through the blankets._

_ "No," she said, her voice sounding more stubborn, "I was having a good dream."_

_ "Oh?" Lisie felt someone yank on the sheets and found herself face to face with her father. She nodded and said, "Yes, I was. And I want it again."_

_ "Would you tell me about these dreams?" he said, pushing her bed tousled hair out of her face. She then said quickly, "There was this party and people were dancing really fast! I was dancing with them and someone with a really tall hat took me to have tea!"_

_ "A man with a tall hat?" her father mused and said, "Sounds like the Mad Hatter to me. Have you been reading the book again without me?"_

_ "Maybe?" Lisie murmured, before shrieking with giggles as her father tickled her playfully. He grinned and said, "Goosey, it's no wonder you want to go back to sleep."_


	3. Operation Cobra

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators.

Chapter Three: Operation Cobra

"Hey you."

Autumn looked up from her stool at Granny's diner to see Emma standing there. Autumn gave a weak smile before looking back down at her breakfast. Emma noticed the look and said, "Hey kid, I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," Autumn said, "Just don't call the book crap again."

"I promise," Emma said with a grin and sat next to her, "So have you lived in Storybrooke long?"

"About three years," Autumn said after swallowing her bacon. She stared up into Emma's hazel eyes and said, "Where do you live?"

"Boston," Emma said and Autumn said, "Cool, I lived there for a bit."

"Really?" Emma said and Autumn nodded, "How long?"

"A few weeks," Autumn said and Emma said, "Sounds more like a vacation than living."

"Blame that on my former foster family," Autumn said and Emma stared down at Autumn in surprise.

"Oh," Emma said, "You're adopted?"

"Mhm," Autumn said smoothly and Emma immediately frowned. She then leaned in close and said, "Did Henry tell you about my superpower?"

"Noo…," Autumn said, looking at Emma unsurely.

"I can tell when someone is lying," Emma said gently, "And while you have to be the best one so far, I know you're lying."

Autumn looked away and Emma said, "Hey, I'm not going to tell anyone. In fact I'll tell you a secret. I was in the foster system too."

Autumn looked at Emma with surprise. Emma then said, "Why did you lie though?"

"Because I don't like to tell people that," Autumn said, quietly. It wasn't sad sounding, just shy sounding. Emma nodded slowly. She was being honest with that answer. So Emma let it drop. Autumn didn't say anything more but continued eating her eggs. Emma watched her for a few moments and then felt someone brush up behind her. She looked back to see Henry there dressed in a school uniform. Emma smiled and said, "Hey, Kiddo. Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Oh, I was going to head out to the bus," Henry said, "Wanna come?"

"Umm, sure," Emma said and looked at Autumn. Autumn seemed unfazed as she kept eating her breakfast. Emma then frowned and said, "Shouldn't you be getting off to school too?"

Autumn glanced at Emma and said, "I will be going in a bit. I usually don't leave till later anyway."

Emma nodded and said, "Alright, See you later Kid."

Autumn watched Emma leave. She then sighed, taking another mouthful of food. Kicking her legs back and forth gently, she debated on whether she should stop by the school. Emma seemed really savvy about knowing a lie when she saw one, which wasn't good for Autumn. If she was going to be hanging around Henry today, it wouldn't be a good idea. Wiping her mouth with the napkin, Granny came over and said, "Done with your breakfast?"

"Yes. Thanks," Autumn said and Granny gave her a warm smile. Granny then asked, "How are things at home?"

"Things are fine at home," Autumn said with a smile, "Mom's working late tonight, so I'm going to go see if I can spend the night with Paige."

" I see," Granny said, "Well tell your mother I say hello when you see her."

"Kay," Autumn said, hopping off the stool and grabbing her bag. She then said, "Have a good day, Granny!"

"You too, Autumn," Granny said as Autumn opened the door. She walked down the street, the autumn breeze blowing her long hair back. The skies were blue intermitted with white fluffy clouds. Her bright blue eyes were sparkling in the sun light. She was in deep thought when someone tapped her shoulder sharply. She suddenly looked up and saw Mr. Gold. Autumn didn't stop walking as he said, "Well this is a surprise. I never see you in the mornings. Aren't you going to school?"

_Damn_ Autumn thought as she let out reluctantly, "I don't go to school."

"Oh?" Mr. Gold said and Autumn nodded tersely. He looked down at her and he said, "All this time of knowing you and I never knew that. Why is it you keep to yourself?"

"I just like my privacy," Autumn said honestly, staring up with her blue eyes, "Surely you can understand that."

"Fair enough," Mr. Gold said, looking back up, "So tell me. If you don't go to school what is it that you do all day in town?"

"I sell my fruits and vegetables, visit some friends," Autumn said smoothly, "And I spend a lot of time at the beach."

"Don't spend much time at home?" Mr. Gold said and Autumn shook her head. She then said, "Only to tend the garden really. I mean, when Mom says I need to come home, I have to."

"Obviously," Mr. Gold said and Autumn continued, "I like being in town. It's fun."

"Fun," he repeated as they stopped at the corner. Autumn looked up at him as he asked, "So where is it you're heading now?"

"I don't know," Autumn said shrugging, "I'm probably just going to hang around town till lunch. Then I have to go ask a friend something."

"Well, I am heading to my shop. You can tag along if you like," Mr. Gold said and Autumn smiled. She didn't say anything in response but merely followed him. They walked in silence for a while before Autumn asked, "Do you have any family here in Storybrooke?"

"No," Mr. Gold said, looking down at her briefly, "I don't."

"Oh," Autumn said, "Is that why you're always in shop?"

"What does me not having family have to do with me being in the shop all the time?" Mr. Gold asked and Autumn gave him a knowing smile. She then walked a little ahead saying, "People who work a lot usually don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't have family close to them."

"Now that's not true," Mr. Gold said and Autumn said, "Maybe, but I've never seen otherwise."

Mr. Gold looked down at Autumn with a questioning glance but didn't ask the question on his mind. Autumn looked up at the sky as the wind blew her hair around. Leaves were falling off the tree as they walked, littering the ground. Autumn was looking around when Mr. Gold asked, "So how did your little trip to the lion's den go?"

"Surprisingly well," Autumn said and Mr. Gold said, "Do you trust her?"

"Nope," Autumn said, "I don't."

"Smart girl," Mr. Gold said as they made it to his shop. Autumn looked across the street briefly and almost did a double take. There was Emma standing there, staring right at her. Mr. Gold noticed and said, "I see you've met Henry's mother."

"How did you-?" Autumn started and Mr. Gold said, "There is little in this town that I don't know. Go on, dearie, she looks likes she wants to talk to you."

"I noticed," Autumn mumbled as Mr. Gold patted her back saying, "I'll be in the shop if you need me."

"Workaholic," Autumn stuck her tongue out and Mr. Gold leaned down saying, "Careful, or I'll steal that silver tongue of yours."

"Why? You have one of your own," Autumn taunted playfully before going across the street. Emma watched Autumn come closer and Autumn said, "Hi."

"Hey kid, why aren't you in school?" Emma asked and Autumn said, "I don't go to school."

"Oh?" Emma said, looking somewhat surprised. She was telling the truth. "So why tell me you were leaving?"

"I was," Autumn said with an innocent smile, "Just not to school. In fact, I've been debating on what I'm going to do till lunch."

"I see," Emma said, crossing her arms. She really didn't want to be asking a kid this, but she really didn't have much of a choice. "So you're close to him?"

"Hm?" Autumn looked at her curiously.

"Mr. Gold," Emma said and Autumn said, "More close than others, I suppose."

"Has he always been such a sketch ball?" Emma asked and Autumn shrugged saying, "He's a business man, what do you expect?"

Emma snorted at that and said, "True, very true."

"Why do you ask?" Autumn said and Emma said, "He asked me to look into something for him and he's not being straight with me."

"Ah," Autumn said, "Well there is one way around that."

"And what's that?" Emma asked.

"Give him something he can't refuse," Autumn said simply, "Now if you shall excuse me, I have to go entertain myself till lunch."

Autumn walked away promptly before Emma could say anything else. Emma watched her leave and shook her head. She was getting soft; it was none of her business what Henry's friends were up to. Turning on her heel, Emma walked away to figure out where Ashley was.

Mr. Gold looked up as Autumn walked back into the store. He smiled and said, "Done explaining me to Miss. Swan?"

"Yep," Autumn said walking over and sitting up on one of the stools near his desk. He was writing things down in his books as she watched him. "Why did you hire her anyway?"

"Because," Mr. Gold said, "She is looking for someone that took property from me."

"You mean Ashley," Autumn said, "And her baby."

"Well aren't you being Miss. Smarty Pants today," Mr. Gold said, putting down his pen and looking at her, "Would you mind telling me how it is you know that?"

"She's the maid at Granny's," Autumn said, staring at him casually, "It's not hard to put two and two together when she's in the back crying about it. Why do you want her baby anyway?"

"That is between me and myself," Mr. Gold said and Autumn said slightly amused, "Touchy, Touchy today."

"Well considering I had a pregnant woman break into my shop and attack me, yes," He said, staring at her with an annoyed yet somewhat amused looked, "I am touchy today."

Autumn shook her head and said, "You did say you were a difficult guy to love."

"And yet you are still here," Mr. Gold said and Autumn teased, "Till you kick me out of your shop anyway."

"Hm," Mr. Gold said, "So Mr. Henry went off with his mother today."

"He did?" Autumn said, "With Regina? "

"Not Regina," Mr. Gold said, walking around the desk. The sound of his cane clicked, filling the silence as he came around near her. He looked at Autumn and said, "Miss. Swan."

"Is there a reason you're invading my personal space?" Autumn asked, her face becoming unsure. Mr. Gold said, "So what is this Operation Cobra that you and Henry have developed?"

"Huh?" Autumn looked at him confused and he said, "The Fairytale theory."

"Oh," Autumn said, "That. Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm curious as to what brought around this little theory," Mr. Gold said, and Autumn replied, "We think everyone from Storybrooke has a counterpart, from the land of fairy tales."

"Oh? And who would you be?" Mr. Gold asked and Autumn gave him a sly smile saying, "Nice try. I'm not in the book, I'm not from Storybrooke."

"You're not?" Mr. Gold asked curiously and Autumn shook her head saying, "I only came here three years ago."

"Did you now?" Mr. Gold asked, "However did you find this lovely town?"

"I don't know," Autumn said carelessly, "My mother was looking for a town away from the big city and we came here."

"I see," Mr. Gold said, finally backing away. He glanced at her and said, "So how come I've never met this mother of yours?"

"I don't know," Autumn said with a shrug, "Maybe cause she works a lot."

Mr. Gold nodded and pulled a book off the shelf. Opening it, he walked back around to the desk saying, "So Madame Mayor hasn't given you anymore problems?"

"No, but I doubt she's done trying to find out about me," Autumn said casually. Mr. Gold smirked and said, "Good, so I would keep on your toes if I were you. You wouldn't want Madame Mayor to uncover the mystery that is you."

"Indeed not," Autumn said, slipping down from the stool. Mr. Gold finally looked at her and said, "Leaving already?"

"There is something I have to do," Autumn said, "And then I have to go home for a bit."

"I see," Mr. Gold said, "Good day to you then."

"Bye, Mr. Gold," Autumn said, hurrying out of the shop. Mr. Gold watched her for a moment and shook his head. She was an interesting one.

**S.C.**

"So Henry isn't here?" Autumn asked Paige as they by the usual tree. Paige was standing next to her, the wind blowing their hair around. Shaking her head, Autumn's stomach dropped a bit.

"No," Paige said, "He didn't come in today."

"Oh," Autumn said, kicking a stone near her foot. She really had wanted to tell Henry about her conversation with Mr. Gold. She was alarmed that he knew about it since she wasn't quite sure what he would do. Paige watched her friend and asked, "Do you need to stay over again tonight?"

"Yeah," Autumn said, "I do."

"Dad will be happy to have you," Paige said, happily, "He missed you."

Autumn smiled weakly and said, "Good, because it will be the last time I will be able to stay in a while."

"Why?" Paige said and Autumn said, "I have serious work to do with the garden and I need to get it done before it starts snowing. I will be here all of tomorrow but that's it."

"Oh," Paige said and Autumn said, "Don't worry about it, you'll see me sooner than you know it."

"I know," Paige said, "But you know, I'll miss you. It's been fun hanging out with you and Henry."

"It is fun," Autumn said with a smile, "And I'll be back soon."

"True," Paige said, "If we don't see Henry tomorrow, do you want me to tell him you won't be here."

"Yeah," Autumn said, as the bell rang, "Do that."

_Blinking, she stared around at her surroundings that she was not familiar with. The sky was swirling with blue and white while the plants were as tall a she was. Walking down the brick path, she stared around trying to figure out how in the world she got there. There was no wind but the weather wasn't unpleasant. _

"_Are you lost?"_

_The girl looked behind her as she saw what she felt to be a peculiar sight. A cat was relaxing on a tree branch with the biggest smile she had ever seen. The cat was larger than she and was staring at her with curious feline eyes. She walked back towards him and said, "I suppose so, I don't remember where I am."_

"_I see," the cat said kindly. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, making the girl looked around in confusion. Why would he disappear if she had told him she was lost? Tears almost sprung into her eyes and she turned to walk away when he appeared before her in a similar fashion to leaving. She jumped in shock as he floated in mid air around her saying, "I see, it such a terrible thing to be alone and lost. What do you call yourself?"_

"_I-," the girl frowned in concentration, "I don't know."_

"_Hm," the cat purred and said, "Well I'll take you to the hare and the hatter, and that's the end of it."_

_He disappeared and she blinked in confusion. He appeared quite a distance before her and said, "Coming?"_


	4. Day With The Queen

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators.

Chapter Four: Day with the Queen

Henry didn't come to school the next day. Autumn swung on the old fence surrounding an empty field. It was on another side of town where the forest laid not too far off. She was getting a little annoyed; Henry kept skipping school to go see Emma. She usually wouldn't mind him spending time with her, but Autumn was beginning to feel a little left out. She wanted to break this curse but if he didn't start including her, she would have to do things on her own.

Eating an apple, Autumn watched people have fun in the park nearby. Parents were playing with their little children on the swing sets and slides; elderly people were sitting on the benches talking. She had gotten lost in her trance when someone came up beside her and said, "What are you doing here, Autumn?"

Autumn gasped slightly in surprise as Regina stood in front of her. Autumn sighed gently and said, "Just hanging around."

"How come you aren't in school?" Regina asked, frowning. Autumn stared at Regina for a moment and said, "Oh, I don't go to the school in town."

"You don't?" Regina said surprised and Autumn shook her head.

"No, I stop by the school sometimes though," Autumn said softly, "To see Henry and Paige."

"So how is he today?" Regina asked and Autumn was quiet for a moment. She didn't want to get Henry in trouble but at the same time it wasn't exactly a secret he was skipping school. She didn't want to get on Regina's bad side either. The angrier she was, the more she would trying prying into her life. Shaking her head, Autumn said quietly, "He wasn't there..."

"He wasn't?" Regina looked slightly angry, which showed only a little of the anger that was festering inside. He was off with Miss. Swan again. Not that she was surprised; she had seen them around town. She would have to talk to Miss. Swan later. Looking at Autumn, she then smiled and said, "Well, since my son has left you bored for the day why not come over? I'm off of work this afternoon so it's not bother to me."

Autumn thought for a moment and nodded. If Henry wasn't going to tell her what was going on, she would do things on her own. After all, Regina knew more about the curse than anyone. Maybe she could find hints. Autumn hopped down from the fence and walked with Regina. Regina then asked, "So if you don't go to school, what do you do for education?"

"Oh, Mother teaches me when she's home," Autumn said, casually, "In fact that's why I wanted to see Henry today. I have to be home for the next few days."

"I see," Regina said with a smile, "So when did you start growing food?"

"I've always grown stuff," Autumn said casually, "I used to just grow flowers but ever since I've been here I started growing food."

"Very nice, is it fun?" Regina asked and Autumn nodded vigorously saying, "It is, I like being outside."

"Hello Mayor Mills," someone with blond hair said as she passed by and Regina smiled saying, "Hello Kathryn. So how come I've never seen your mother?"

"Probably because she's always busy working," Autumn said, shrugging, "She works a lot."

"Is that a reason you stay inside town a lot?" Regina asked as they exited the park. Autumn moved her head a bit and said, "Kinda, I also like visiting Granny and Ruby. She's really nice. They also have really good pie."

"Really?" Regina asked, looking down at the Autumn fondly. It surprised Autumn, but she didn't let it show. She thought Regina only cared about Henry, so why look at her with such a real expression. Autumn snapped out of her thoughts as Regina said, "I have a really good recipe for turnover. Would you like to make some with me?"

"Sure," Autumn said, casually. They finally approached the house and Regina smoothly took her keys from her pocket. Opening the door, Regina allowed Autumn to go in first. Autumn looked around, walking forward slowly. Regina took off her coat and walked into the kitchen saying, "Just leave your things by the table."

Autumn dropped her bag to the floor by the table and slide off her coat. Walking slowly, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Entering the kitchen, she saw Regina get out some various ingredients. Autumn came over, asking, "You cook a lot?"

"I do my share of cooking," Regina as she gave Autumn an apple peeler and set a cutting board in front of her as well, "What about you? I would imagine with all the fruits you have you cook."

"Mhm," Autumn said, taking one of the apples, "When I have the time. So, were you ever married?"

Regina stopped what she was doing momentarily, holding a bottle. She then continued, saying, "No. I never did find that special person, but I don't mind. Being a mother is much more fulfilling."

"Oh?" Autumn said, looking at Regina's face. It always surprised her, Regina's true smile. But she couldn't let it fool her; this same woman had hurt and destroyed so many people's happiness. Going back to peeling the apple and said, "Henry is lucky in that regard, I suppose. So how long have you lived in Storybrooke?"

"Since I was little, I've never really been anywhere else," Regina said smoothly, "I grew up with my father, he was always very supportive of me."

"Does he still live here?" Autumn asked, going along with Regina's lie.

"No, I'm afraid he died a while past," Regina said, sadness slowly filling and leaving her eyes. Autumn was almost entranced; she never thought evil would have such real emotions. She just thought evil was… well evil. Regina glanced and her and began to laugh, saying, "If you peel that apple anymore, you'll strip it down to the core."

Autumn snapped out of her revere and mumbled, "Sorry, spaced out. Do you have a knife?"

Regina opened a drawer by her and pulled out a small but sharp knife. Handing it to her, Regina said, "Now that you've had your intrigues, I'll have mine. Who is your father? I've never heard you talk about him."

"That's because he's not around anymore," Autumn said, chopping the apple with a bit more force, "He died when I was young."

"I'm sorry," Regina said, sympathetically. Autumn didn't notice, but Regina actually had meant it. It was painfully enough to grow up without a parent; it was worse to have known and then have it ripped away. Regina frowned, almost caringly before asking, "Were you close?"

Autumn didn't look up from her apple but said softly, "Closer than you can imagine…"

Regina watched before stirring the mixture together. Glancing over at Autumn, she asked, "Are you angry with Henry?"

"Huh?" Autumn asked and Regina said, "You both seemed very close, he talked about you a lot. But now I've noticed he's been disappearing more and more."

"I'm not angry," Autumn said, as she put down the knife, "Annoyed maybe."

"I see," Regina said, "Well, you'll have to forgive him. I think he's just been a little over excited about find his biological mother."

"Probably," Autumn said, collecting the apples pieces and putting them into a bowl. Staring, she wondered if they were harmful. If they were, it would mean Regina could bring magic into the world. If not, then it would still be a mystery. Well there was only one way to find out. Taking one, Autumn ate it. Regina looked up as Autumn felt the cold but sweet juices fill her mouth. Regina smiled and said as Autumn smiled, "Is it good?"

"Really good," Autumn said, grinning. There was no harm, which meant she would have to search for anything magical elsewhere. But she seemed to have please Regina, who had taken the bowl of apples. She put the dough on the mat and suddenly the phone rang. Regina sighed and said, "Here, start flattening out the dough. I'll be right back."

Regina left the kitchen leaving Autumn by herself. Autumn took the rolling pin and began to flatten out the dough. She could hear Regina talking firmly in the background. Business, probably, but she couldn't really tell. Staring around the kitchen, she frowned in seeing nothing out of the ordinary. At this rate she wasn't going to find out much. She seemed to have covered all her bases. Regina eventually returned and said, "I'm sorry, Sidney Glass needed to ask me a couple of questions."

"Sidney Glass?" Autumn asked and Regina smiled saying, "Yes, he's the chief editor of the Mirror. That should be good enough; you can stick the roller in the sink."

Autumn did as she was told, pondering this new piece of info. Glass and The Mirror; well if that wasn't a hint towards the story of the genie then she didn't know what would be. Autumn turned around to see Regina adding the apples to the mixture on the stove. Regina looked back and said, "So, when will you have to be home by?"

"Oh," Autumn looked out the window and almost gasped when she saw that it was near dusk, "Soon, very soon."

"Would you like a ride home?" Regina asked, looked genuinely concerned. Autumn shook her head and said, "No, it's still light out. I'll be able to get home in time."

"Well then," Regina said, putting the spoon down in the sink, "I will escort you to the door. This way you can come over another day for a snack."

"Okay," Autumn said politely, "Thank you for having me over."

"No problem dear," Regina said, as they walked out of the kitchen, "I'll tell Henry you said hello."

"Please do," Autumn said, grabbing her jacket and bag. Regina opened the door and allowed Autumn to leave. Autumn walked down the pathway and waved back before hurrying down the sidewalk. Regina smiled and shook her head. Shutting the door, her smiled disappeared and walked back over to the room with the phone and picked it up saying, "She's gone. Now what did you find out?"

"Sadly not too much more than Graham did," Sidney said, looking down at the papers in his hand, "Apparently her foster mother's name is Felicity Doe. She moved into a cabin outside of town three years ago. Nothing really suspicious, I found the chain her mother works at. It looks like a restaurant and bar chain."

"I see," Regina said, taking the phone into the kitchen, "So her story adds up. But did you say foster mother?"

"Yeah," Sidney said, "That's what I found. But the strange thing is I couldn't get a copy of a real birth certificate for Autumn. I only found out through some digging in old records that she was a foster mom."

"I see," Regina said, tapping her fingers on the counter.

"Do you want me to keep looking into it?"

"No, not yet," Regina said, after some thought, "Just keep it on the back burner just in case."

"Why do you want to know about her anyway?"

"Because," Regina said, going over to the stove, "She's the only person Gold is close to, I need to keep him in check."

"Ah, keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer?"

"Yes," Regina said, "Goodbye."

Regina hung up the phone and opened the drawer. She pulled out a bottle filled with crystallized something. It shone in the light that was pouring in through the window, causing it to glisten purple and gold. Opening it, she put some into the sauce smiling to herself. The child intrigued her, and she certainly wasn't going to waste this opportunity.

_Hats. Hats were everywhere; tall ones, short ones, round and square. She had never remembered seeing so many hats before. The table was long and filled with many beautiful tea sets. Gasping, the girl walked forward as the cat lead the way. The man at the head of the table looked over, a certain mad curiosity filling his eyes. His tall hat had various items upon it. He stood up and said, "Well, well, if it isn't the Cheshire Cat. What brings your cheerful self with a little companion to my humble abode?"_

"_I've brought a young mystery to you," Cheshire said, pushing the girl towards the hater. The Hater suddenly leaped onto the table, swiftly striding down the table. The girl backed into Cheshire, who just disappeared. The hatter took the girl's hand and said, "A mystery indeed. A mystery I will soon uncover! But first, let us have some tea!"_

_Her blue eyes stared at him in surprise as he led her swiftly down the table and sat her next to him. Pouring the tea, he said, "It's quite a puzzle, quite a puzzle. However did you get here?"_

"_I don't recall," she said honestly and the hatter said, "You must recall, or otherwise you wouldn't be here. But at any rate I need something to call you..."_

_The Hatter looked at her and reached out. Tilting her chin up, he stared into her eyes with a deep expression. There was no wind, only the sounds of someone messing with the tea pots. Slowly, a mad glimmer appeared in his eyes and said triumphantly, "Alright, I know exactly what you are called. Now that I know, we can be friends!"_

"_But wouldn't you tell me what I am called?" she asked and the hatter said, "Oh, no, no, no. That wouldn't do at all. You see it doesn't matter if you don't know who you are because __**I**__ know who you are. Just like it doesn't matter if I don't remember who I am as long as __**you**__ know who I am."_


	5. Manless Stallion

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators.

Chapter Five: Manless Stallion

_He walked in the thick mud as the rain pounded down. His face was concealed and a horse stood waiting for him. It nickered and stomped it's feet impatiently. The man's cruel smile was concealed by darkness. The woods surrounding him seemed unwelcoming and eerie; enough to send chills on a warm summer day. Stroking the horse's neck, he roughly grabbed and pulled the reins. The horse let out a rough breath of protest, stomping it's feet even more._

_Swinging his leg up onto the horse, he dug his muddy boot into the horse's side. Crying out, the horse sped off down the mud ridden road. The man held the reins tightly in his left hand while the other reached down towards something tied into the horse's saddle. The silver of the weapon seemed to glow, even though it was night. Grabbing its hilt, he let out an evil chuckle as he saw the village in the distance. He had work to do._

Henry sighed, as the bus move along the road. It was a rather chilly day out, so everyone was bundled up in coats and hats. They were heading towards the stables to see the horses. Everyone was excited and talking quite happily. Everyone except Henry; he hadn't seen Autumn in a while. Paige told him her message and the evil queen took it upon herself to berate him for not only skipping school but for ignoring Autumn. He was a little bit angry and a bit betrayed by her spending time with the evil queen. But after thinking about it, Henry realized that he had been leaving her out a lot. In fact, he remembered the last time he updated her on anything was when she found him with Emma. His stomach went into knots thinking about it. She had been the first friend he had been really close with; he certainly didn't want her mad. He was very lost in his thoughts when a female voice gently said, "Henry."

Henry looked up to see Mary Margaret come next to him. She looked at him and said, "What's wrong? You seem upset."

"I-," Henry started, looking down, "I have this friend. She's really cool, but I think she might be mad at me."

"Oh?" Mary Margaret looked surprised. She hadn't been aware of this friend. Henry had often been a loner and she never really noticed him spend time with the other students. Perhaps he was talking about Paige, who hadn't come into school today. Smiling reassuringly, Mary Margaret said, "Has she indicated that she's mad?"

"Not to me personally," Henry said and then Mary Margaret said, "Well, why don't you wait till you see her next. Maybe it's all a misunderstanding."

"Maybe," Henry said, as the bus began to slow down. Mary Margaret turned her attention to getting the students ready to get off the bus. Henry picked up his bag and slowly made his way off the bus. The cold air hit his face as he hurried over to the stables. A lady stood there, her grey hair piled on top of her head. Her warm brown eyes were cheerful as she said, "Beautiful brisk weather we have! Why don't you come inside, we have the horse's all ready for you!"

Everyone hurried inside, where there was a small arena where a couple of workers were holding on to the horses. At the end, there was a large opening at the end of the arena, leading to a fielded fence. The kids talked excitedly and followed the woman into the large area. The woman stopped a good few feet away and turned saying, "So, we've brought everyone here to learn how to take care of our fine horses. Gather around here please!"

Henry lingered back as the rest came around. Henry wandered towards the back, looking around bored. He looked around, examining the old arena. The building certainly looked old, but he knew it was only 28 years old. After all, that was when the curse was enacted. While he was staring, he noticed that something was moving out in the fields. Curiosity getting the better of him, Henry walked over to the gate, peering out from behind the bars. Just beyond the high wooden fences, there was a horse as black as night galloping. There was no rider, there was no saddle. Henry watched the horse for a little bit longer before the horse disappeared into the woods.

"I see you've spotted him."

Henry looked up to see and elderly man that he recognized as Marco. Henry nodded and said, "Aren't you the carpenter? Why are you here?"

"I was fixing up some of the horses stall," Marco said, smiling. He looked out and Henry asked, "Does that horse belong to the Stables?"

"No," Marco said, "That stallion is a mystery he is. He's been seen around the outskirts of town quite a bit."

"Oh," Henry said, "Is he a wild horse?"

"Some say he is," Marco said, opening the gate to let himself through, "But we can't know for sure. Now if you will excuse me young lad, I must go check the fences."

"Kay," Henry said, staring from the elderly man to the woods. He nearly jumped when he saw that the horse was standing at the edge of the fencing. It stared in his direction almost sharply. The tail whipped back and forth gently from the wind. Jerking his head upwards, the horse turned and disappeared again. What was that about? That was the question Henry asked himself as he stared. Was that horse special? There was something odd about the horse, something that seemed out of place. He would have to check the book later, see what it could be.

Henry watched the forest line for a few moments before heading back to the group. Mary Margaret spotted him and said, "Henry, what were you doing?"

"…Nothing," Henry said dismissively. Mary Margaret stared at him as he walked into the group of kids pondering. She had no idea what was wheeling about in his head. It wasn't until Emma came home, looking rather concerned, did Mary Margaret find out what was going on. She put down the dish she had been currently washing and said, "Something happen at work today?"

"Henry came to me," Emma said, tapping on the counter, "He was ranting and raving about this horse that he saw near the forest."

"Oh?" Mary Margaret said surprised, "You mean at the stables."

"Just outside of it," Emma said, "Apparently he was wandering instead of paying attention."

"I see," Mary Margaret said, "So what did he say about this horse?"

"He told me he suspects that the horse is the horse of the Headless Horseman," Emma said, and Mary Margaret looked genuine surprised. Emma sighed and said, "The horse was said to be powerful and strong. After his defeat, the horse disappeared…"

"And he thinks this horse belong to the Headless Horseman?" Mary Margaret said, "Well if the Horseman is gone, why is he so-?"

"Hyped up?" Emma asked, "Because the horse is supposed to have magical powers so he believes the horse could help us break the curse."

"I see," Mary Margaret said, "Well what did you tell him?"

"To stay away," Emma said, as if it was obvious, "Wild horses are dangerous. This horse is no exception."

"Very true," Mary Margaret said, softly and Emma said, "He seems kinda glum. Ever since his friend stopped coming into town, he's been more obsessed with the book thing."

"Friend?" Mary Margaret asked and Emma nodded. Emma crossed the room, opening the cabinet. A glass and a bottle were pulled out briskly. Setting them down, Emma said casually, "Autumn. She's a kid that lives a little bit outside of town. Long hair, blue eyes, and has Henry's same passion towards his theory. I've only met her a couple of times."

"I've never seen her," Mary Margaret said, turning off the running water, "I don't have a girl in my class by that name either."

"That's because she doesn't go to the school here," Emma said, turning around with a now filled glass. She walked towards the table and sat down with a sigh, "She's a mysterious kid, but they seem to be taking a liking to each other."

"I wonder why she doesn't go to the school here," Mary Margaret asked and Emma said, "Who knows…"

Mary Margaret looked at Emma, who held a contemplating expression on her face. Walking around to the table, Mary Margaret sat down by Emma saying, "Is there something bothering you?"

"I just think it's strange that she would disappeared for this long," Emma said, thoughtfully, "I won't lie, I'm a little worried myself…"

"Maybe you should check up on where she lives?" Mary Margaret suggested and Emma said, "Graham said it's difficult to find the house, he's tried several times already."

The phone rang and Mary Margaret walked over with a sigh. Picking up the phone as Emma took another sip of her drink. Staring into the content of the glass, she heard Mary Margaret asked, "Hello?"

Emma didn't pay attention to the silence that followed afterwards and Mary Margaret said, "Hold on a minute please. Emma?"

"Hm?" Emma asked, looking back at her roommate, who looked worried. Emma watched her hold out the phone and said, "It's for you."

Emma got up, wondering who it was. Taking the phone, she said, "Hello?"

"Miss. Swan."

"Oh, Regina," Emma asked, somewhat deflated, "What do you want?"

"Is Henry with you?"

"No, he isn't," Emma asked, her eyes narrowing some, "I dropped him off by you. Why?"

"Because he's not here! He's gone!" Regina's voice snapped causing Emma to wince. Emma looked at Mary Margaret, who looked somewhat concerned and confused. Emma looked out the window and said, "Look, if he comes around Mary Margaret will call you. I'm going out to look for him."

Emma hung up without another word and said, grabbing her jacket from a chair, "I have to go, Henry is missing."

"Missing?" Mary Margaret look of surprise turned to terror, "You don't think-."

"He went after the horse?" Emma said, opening the door, "Yeah I do."

**S.C.**

"Ow!"

Henry yanked his hand away from the thorny bush that had just scratched him. The tall forest tree's hung above him like looming figures. The late afternoon skies were casting a golden glow on the surroundings. While it was rather pretty, Henry was not enjoying it. He was too busy trying to find what he was searching for. It wasn't something that could wait. But he wasn't having much luck; in fact he could have sworn he was going in circles. Walking down the old beaten path, he examined his hand to find he was bleeding a bit. Maybe coming without Emma was a bad idea…

A sudden crack made him jump a mile high. He scrambled back, hitting into a tree. Falling to his knees, he rubbed his head; tears almost springing to his eyes. He didn't look up until he heard a soft familiar voice.

"What are you doing here?"

Henry looked up and saw Autumn standing there with a basket filled with what looked like green plants. Behind her was the very horse that he had seen from before. Autumn tilted her head as he stood up and she said, "You really should be more careful, you know. If Excalibur hadn't notice you, you might have been wandering around forever."

"What? Excalibur?" Henry asked, rubbing the back of his head. Autumn nodded and said, "Yes, Excalibur. He's my friend."

The horse neighed, almost happily and Autumn looked up at him briefly. She then looked back at Henry who said, "So…that's your knight in shining armor?"

Autumn rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, at least that's what Paige calls him; mainly because he always with me in the woods. Speaking of which, why are you here?"

"I-," Henry started, his voice sounding a tad small, "I was looking for you."

Autumn looked surprised and asked, "Me? Why?"

"She-She told me you were upset with me," Henry said, guiltily, "The evil queen. She said that I should be ashamed for ignoring you. I swear, I didn't mean to leave you out."

"Henry-," Autumn started but Henry blurted out, "I don't want to lose you."

Autumn blues eyes were wide with shock. The horse snorted and moved about a bit. Henry shifted uncomfortable, staring at his friend. Autumn's mouth was parted and she said, "I'm not mad."

"Your not?" Henry said surprised and Autumn said, "No, I'm not. I was annoyed, but that's all…"

The two stood there in awkward silence as Excalibur stomped his feet, letting out a sound of protest. Autumn spared him a look and looked back at Henry saying, "Come on. We should get you back to the stables before it gets dark. The Queen is probably looking for you."

"Right," Henry said as Excalibur led the way. Henry watched him for a minute and said, "Hey, I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Is Excalibur the horse from the Headless Horseman?" Henry asked and Autumn stared at him for a minute. She smiled weakly and said, "Yes, he is. Excalibur came to this world a long time ago after the Horseman was defeated. He used his powers to get here so no one could ever abuse his powers again. That's why no one could catch the Horseman you see. He was wandering the world when he met my father. My father took care of him and now Excalibur takes care of me. Or tries to anyway."

The Horse snorted and Autumn rolled her eyes. Henry looked between the two and said, "Does he have his magic anymore?"

"No," Autumn said, "In coming here, he can no longer use it. But he is still the fastest horse around."

"Oh," Henry said, somewhat disappointed, "I was hoping he could help break the curse."

"No," Autumn said, shifting her basket as she walked, "We'll just have to wait for Emma to do it, I'm afraid."

Henry watched Autumn for a minute and finally asked, "Who is your father?"

Any joy that had been on Autumn's face left instantly and she said, somewhat aloof, "He was simply that, my father…he died years ago."

"Oh," Henry said, looking rather meek, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, there is nothing we can do about it," Autumn said, reaching out and grabbing his arm. He stopped, as did she. Looking forward, Henry saw Excalibur had stopped at the tree line near the stables. Autumn pulled him around Excalibur saying, "He won't go any farther, neither will I. I have to get back home. Next time just wait for me to come to town, okay?"

"Will I see you soon?" Henry asked hopefully, "I really wish you could help me convince Emma."

"Hopefully," Autumn said, sighing. She let go of his arm and said, "Emma is waiting for you."

Henry nodded and she watched him run back across the fields. Smiling gently, she turned and rubbed Excalibur's snout saying, "You instigator. Next time, don't try making him follow you."

Excalibur nickered, pushing his nose against her hand briefly. Walking back into the forest, she disappeared from sight. Excalibur watched Henry meet Emma for a few moments before turning and following after Autumn.

"_Hey there."_

_The black horse looked warily at the man who had come out into the small clearing. Caught in the ropes that were twisted up in the trees, the horse stomped his feet in agitation and fear, backing away. Grabbing onto part of the rope, he soothed, "Hey now, don't be afraid. I'll get you out of here."_

_Gently and slowly, the dark haired man reached out to stroke the horse's neck. The horse felt the man's gently touch and slowly but surely calmed down. Turning his attention back to the ropes, he managed to untangle the poor horse in a small amount of time. The horse finally trotted away from the tree, whinnying happily. The man chuckled and said, "You're welcome…"_

_The man went to leave but felt something following behind. Looking back he saw the horse was following. The horse stopped, looking intently at him. Smiling softly, he said, "Come with me if you want. I always have room for one more."_


	6. Tea of Gold

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators.

Chapter Six: Tea of Gold.

"Miss. Blanchard."

Mary Margaret looked up from her work to see a familiar yet unwanted sight. Regina stood there in the door way with a cold expression on her face. Putting the folders in her hands down, Mary Margaret said, "Hello Regina. What is it you need?"

"Was Henry in school today?" Regina said, walking promptly over to her and Mary Margaret said, "Yes, why?"

"I'm making sure my son actually comes to school," Regina said, her eyes glaring, "Since you and Miss. Swan don't care about his education, I'm making sure that he comes."

"Excuse me?" Mary Margaret said, taken aback, "I'm sorry that Henry is skipping school, but I can't tell whether he's home sick or skipping."

"Well then I would learn Miss. Blanchard," hissed Regina, "Or you might be out of a job soon."

Mary Margaret stared after Regina as she left the room. Sighing, she looked out the window to see the kids playing outside. She should have known Regina would come after her, especially with Henry running off into the woods the other day. Sighing, she walked out of the class room to join the kids down in the yard. She would have to talk to Emma later about Regina's fit. Walking outside, she couldn't help but smile at the children's playful laughter.

"Why is it you stay over a Paige's so often?" Henry asked, looking up at his friend. Autumn looked down at him mildly, leaning against the tree in the school yard. Shrugging, Autumn said, "She's really the only friend that I can stay with in town."

"Oh," Henry said, "Doesn't you mom get upset when you don't come home?"

"Nope," Autumn said, simply. Crossing her arms, she said, "So Regina seems really angry lately. I heard she and Emma went at it the other night."

"Yeah," Henry said, almost glumly, "I think I might have gotten her into a lot of trouble."

"Nothing she can really do, it's not Emma's fault you ran off," Autumn said, casually, "What's more important is that Emma is still here. Now all we have to do is to get her to believe."

"How?" Henry said, "I've been trying to get her to believe but she won't take me seriously."

"Like any other person would in this world," Autumn said, walking away from the tree and stretching her arms, "People don't truly believe in magic anymore. But Storybrooke itself is created _from_ magic. Which means there has to be hints of it somewhere, you can't just make it completely disappear; we just have to find what they are."

"Okay," Henry said, "How do we do that?"

"Patience young grasshopper," Autumn said, teasingly, "We have to just take the time to look. While Emma's presence unravels the curse, we spot out the things that help her believe."

"Makes sense," Henry said with a heavy sigh, "I hate waiting."

"Waiting is key," Autumn warned, "If we rush into it, we could scare her off."

"Henry!"

Autumn and Henry looked towards the voice to see Mary Margaret walking towards them. Autumn stared at the woman rubbing her arms as the cold breeze blew. Finally stopping a few steps away, Mary Margaret said, "Who's your friend Henry?"

"Her name is Autumn," Henry said, getting up. Autumn didn't say anything but stared quietly. Mary Margaret smiled at her warmly and said, "I'm Miss. Blanchard, Henry's teacher."

"I see," Autumn said quietly and Mary Margaret asked, "I heard Henry took a little trip to your house the other day."

Henry winced but Autumn said lightly, "He tried to. I bumped into him along the way. I'm sorry if he got you in trouble."

"No, no," Mary Margaret said, "While it would be very unwise for Henry to keep running off, it is nothing you need to be concerned with."

The bell rang and Mary Margaret said, "Now, come on Henry, it's time to head in. Autumn would you like to come along?"

"No thank you," Autumn said promptly, "I have to be going anyway. I'll see you later Henry."

"Oh, okay," Henry said, somewhat surprised. Autumn picked up her bag and hurried away and Henry said, "That's weird, I thought for sure she would come in."

"Well, maybe she's just shy," Mary Margaret said, gently, "Come on, let's head in."

Henry nodded slowly and walked away with his teacher. Elsewhere, Autumn was walking along the streets looking around. Very lost in her thoughts, Autumn didn't notice the man walking behind her right away. It wasn't until she heard his voice when she smiled, "Now, that wasn't very nice. Miss. Blanchard only wanted to include you."

"I was polite," Autumn said as Mr. Gold came by her side, "I said no thank you."

"Yes, but is it so hard for you to get close to other people?" Mr. Gold asked and Autumn shrugged saying, "I just choose my friends carefully, that's all."

"I see," Mr. Gold said as they walked along slowly. Autumn looked up at him and said, "So what have you been up to while I've been gone?"

"Ah, the usual," Mr. Gold said, "Collecting rent, intimidating idiots who forget that they've made a contract, things of that nature."

"Ahhh the life of a man who owns all of Storybrooke," Autumn said, grinning, "You would think people would learn that any deal with you needs to be fulfilled."

"You would think that," Mr. Gold said as they turned the corner. Autumn finally realized they were on a street of houses that she had never been before. Mr. Gold turned to Autumn and said, "Why don't you come in for some tea? Your young friends won't be out of school for a few hours. "

"Alright," Autumn said, her curiosity rising. She had never been inside his house before. Following him up the pathway, she looked at the rather large house. Her eyes dancing with intrigue, Gold repressed a chuckle as he unlocked his front door. Opening it, he walked in first. Autumn followed him as he walked on further saying, "Shut the door, behind you. I'll get the tea ready."

"Kay," Autumn said, shutting the door behind her. She then leaned against it, staring around. The door's had stained glass in them, casting in multitude of colors onto the sleek wooden floors. All the wood seemed nicely polished; she had to wonder how he kept it all clean. Walking forwards, she saw a doorway into his living room. His furniture wasn't exactly modern but it wasn't something she found extremely old. In fact, she rather liked it (she was never exactly fond of modern things). Touching the sleek wood of the couch, she noticed her had a lot of items in his house. Making her way, she heard Mr. Gold in the kitchen. Autumn finally entered to see him by the stove. Autumn stopped by the door way and said, "I should have guessed your home would have been filled with stuff. You are a pawnbroker after all."

Mr. Gold grinned briefly before turning to her. Gently dropping her bag by the chosen chair, she sat down at the kitchen table as he said, "Anything intrigue you?"

"Your house intrigues me," Autumn said, looking at him directly, "It's almost like an extension of your store."

"Do I really have that much stuff?" Mr. Gold asked, somewhat amused. Sitting down, he watched Autumn grin mischievously and saying, "Yes, yes you do. It's alright, though. I can't say you ever get bored in here."

"I'm rarely here, except for the evenings," Mr. Gold said honestly, "Today is the unusual day that I actually come home."

"I see, so I guess I caught you on a good day," Autumn said, cheerfully and Mr. Gold teased, "I think I'm the one that caught you, but regardless."

"How could you have a need for this much stuff though?" Autumn asked, as the tea pot whistled. Mr. Gold went to get it as Autumn continued, "Like that rocking horse in your living room. Unless you have kids I don't know about, what use could you have for it?"

"It's an antique," Mr. Gold said simply. He filled up the cups and asked, "Milk? Sugar?"

"Just milk," Autumn said, casually, "So, do you have kids that I don't know about?"

Mr. Gold chuckled once again before finished their tea. He picked them up and said as he walked back to the table, "I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal. I'll answer your questions, but you must tell me something of equal value."

He slid her tea over to her and asked, "Deal?"

"Deal," Autumn said, grinning. Taking her tea, she asked once again, "Do you have kids that I don't know about?"

"I had a son," Mr. Gold admitted, "a long time ago. He was rather free-spirited lad. Always very caring and brave. Now your turn."

"Mother is not my real mother," Autumn said, matter of factly, "She's my foster mom. I've been in the foster system since I was about six."

Autumn sipped her tea asked Mr. Gold nodded. He knew she had been a foster child, but had no idea she had been in it that long. Autumn put down her mug and said, "So what happened to him, your son?"

"He left," Mr. Gold said somewhat evasively, "Left and I never saw him again."

Autumn noticed the small twinge of pain in his eyes. She felt bad. She knew he had a son; but she wanted to see if he remembered or not. Bringing up memories of someone long gone was never fun. Autumn knew she had to level the playing field and said, "I'm sorry… My real father died when I was young. He was the only family I ever had growing up."

"I see," Mr. Gold said, "Well aren't we a sadly pair?"

Autumn giggled softly and said, "I guess so… Were you always a pawnbroker?"

"As long as I can remember, I have been making deals," Mr. Gold said with his famous grin and Autumn grinned back saying, "Cheater."

"Never, dearie," he said, his grin not faltering, "I believe it's your turn."

Mr. Gold took a sip of his tea as Autumn pondered for a minute. Grinning she said, "I'm someone you never expected meeting but will never wish to get rid of."

"What?" Mr. Gold said incredulously, putting his cup down. Autumn said slyly, "A vague remark for a vague answer."

"Cheeky one, aren't you?" Mr. Gold said Autumn asked, "Would you have me any other way?"

"Perhaps a little less mysterious," Mr. Gold teased and Autumn rolled her eyes. Before sipping her tea, she said, "I'm not mysterious, I answer all your questions."

"You may answer them, but you do it in a way that leaves a person ever more confused or intrigued," Mr. Gold said and Autumn retorted playfully, "Just like you."

"Mmm." Mr. Gold drank his tea before saying, "I beg to differ on you with that."

"Oh?" Autumn said, the sparkle in her eyes amusing him, "How so?"

"I am very straight forward, my dear," Mr. Gold said, "You can't ever give anyone a straight answer about where you house is."

"I told you where it is," Autumn said, making a face. Mr. Gold chuckled and said, "As I said, no one would ever be able to find your house."

There was a loud telephone ring, interrupting their conversation. He sighed and stood up walking into another room she hadn't looked at. Autumn heard him answer it as she finished the rest of her tea. Looking around, she noticed something in the corner of his dining room. Standing up, she walked over to the table where the case laid. Inside was a violin, the sleek wood shining in the lights.

"I'm sorry, Autumn," Mr. Gold said, and Autumn jumped a bit. She looked back to see him in the entry way. He smiled and said, "I'm afraid I do have some business to attend to after all."

"Oh," Autumn said walking over and past him to get her bag. Picking it up, he asked, "Do you play?"

"Huh?" Autumn turned to look at him and he said, "The violin. Do you play?"

"Yes," she said slowly, "I did-I mean I do."

He chuckled and said, "Well you'll just have to come over another day and show me now won't you."

"I guess I will," Autumn said slinging her bag over her shoulder. Following him to the door, he then said, "Besides, now that I've shown you my house, you have to show me yours."

"Oh, I should have known you had ulterior motives," Autumn teased and he touched her nose saying, "Always, my dear. Now off you go, dearie, off you go."

He opened the door and she walked out and hurried down the pathway. She waved back at him before disappeared around the street corner. He chuckled and shut his door locking it. Intriguing as always.

Autumn walked back towards the school, pondering on what to do for the rest of the day. As she walked by the front yard, she noticed Henry and his class outside again. Curious, she crossed the street and watched them from afar. It looked like they were releasing something. Suddenly she saw birds fly out of the cage Miss. Blanchard was holding. Autumn watched them fly away with a small smile. Suddenly, Autumn felt rain drops fall down on her face. She then looked back at the class and noticed the students heading back in. Mary Margaret spotted her and waved her to follow. Autumn paused for a minute before going over with that small smile on her face. Mary Margaret took her hand and the two of them hurried inside away from the now steady rain.

_She stood in front of the mirror, examining her appearance. Her skin was white, white like ash. Her grey eyes were anything but pleasant as she vainly looked into the mirror surrounded by crystal. Her clothes consisted of a dress with a tight waist and bell sleeves. Her short hair stopped gracefully at her chin and her lips looked stained with dark poison. Touching the mirror, the mirror rippled like water and showed a land filled with snow and people laughing. But it held no meaning to her as she watched. Her demeanor was of ice, biting at your very soul. Exhaling, the mirror frosted over as she said, "Find me his heart."_


	7. First Snow

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators.

Chapter Seven: First Snow

"Look Emma!" Henry said, excitedly, "It's snowing!"

Emma looked over at him as Mary Margaret put the kettle on the stove. Walking over, Emma smiled softly to see snow falling to the ground. She then said, "Would you look at that the first snow of the season."

Mary Margaret looked at the two smiling. As she was pulling the cookies out of the oven, she heard a knock on the door. Mary Margaret put the tray down and said, "Coming!"

Mary Margaret opened the door and saw Autumn standing there with a flushed face. Mary Margaret moved aside as Autumn hurried in saying, "Sorry, I'm late. I had something to take care of at home."

"That's alright," Emma said, walking over to the cookie tray, "We haven't started yet. So did you find Regina?"

"No, I haven't," Autumn admitted, frowning, "She wasn't at the house so I'm guessing she is still working."

Autumn took off her winter clothes and allowed Mary Margaret to take them. Walking over to Henry, she said down and said lowly, "I don't like this, what if she comes over and finds us? She won't be happy with either of us."

"Just tell her that you couldn't find her and came here because you were bored," Henry said shrugging. Autumn bit the inside of her mouth gently as she looked unsure. Emma said loudly, "Don't worry, Kid. If Regina really get's pissed at you for having fun, then it's her loss."

Emma took a cookie from the tray and took a bite. Mary Margaret swatted her shoulder and said, "Emma! You should let them cool off first!"

"Nah, they're better nice and hot," Emma said winking at Henry and Autumn. Henry snickered and Autumn rolled her eyes with a smile. The kettle blew its whistle clear and loud as Mary Margaret turned off the stove. Henry looked at Autumn and asked, "So did you get all the food picked in time?"

"Yeah," Autumn said, as Emma came over with a plate of cookies, "Just in time too. I've got an abundance of stuff this year, I'm gonna have to give it out soon."

"You should give some to the Nuns," Mary Margaret said, "They are always looking for donations."

"I usually do," Autumn said, "But I don't usually stick around there, I'm not fond of Mother Superior…"

"Oh?" Mary Margaret said, pouring the hot water into her mug, "Why not?"

"I just don't get a good feeling around her," Autumn said, taking a cookie from Emma. Grinning, Emma asked, "She intimidate you?"

"I guess," Autumn said, shrugging and Emma chuckled. Sitting by them, Emma asked, "You mother works a lot, doesn't she?"

"Yes," Autumn said, slowly, "She does."

Emma watched her for a moment before her pager went off. Sighing, Emma picked it up and said, "Sorry, guys I have to go. There's been a call down at the station."

"Oh," Henry said, as Emma walked over to the coat rack. Taking the coat off the rack, she slipped it on as well as her other winter items. Autumn watched her hurry out the door and suddenly felt a pull at her hand. Turning back, she saw Henry's facial expression. It was filled with curiosity, eagerness, and slightly mischievous. So Autumn was not at all surprised when Henry said this next sentence.

"Let's follow her," Henry said in a hushed tone. Leaning in closer, Autumn said, "Why?"

"What if there is something curse related?" Henry said urgently, "Emma won't tell us if we just ask!"

"True," Autumn said and almost yelped as Henry dragged her hand saying loudly, "Autumn and I are going to hang out in the snow! We'll see you later, Miss. Blanchard!"

"Make sure you're all bundled up," Mary Margaret said, sipping her cocoa. Autumn pulled her coat back on as Henry hastily got his things on. Opening the door, he hurried out of the door with Autumn. They went down the stairs of the building complex to the cold outdoors. Autumn gasped as she swallowed the icy wind blowing on her already flushed cheeks. Snow was coming down thickly, but not enough to completely white out their vision. Feeling pressure on her wrist, she felt Henry pull her through the snow saying, "Come on! She went this way."

Autumn followed Henry down the streets. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. The snow and the cold surely did not help their venturing. After fifteen minutes of taking wrong turns and getting stopped by various people, the two finally found the scene in which Emma had been called to. Emma, Sheriff Graham, and ambulatory personnel were hurrying to get what looked equivalent to a small figure into the ambulance. The park field was filled with snow, old footprints gradually getting covered by the fresh snow. Rammed into a tree by the road, a car's front end was smashed. Hiding in the bushes, Henry and Autumn heard Sheriff Graham walk near them. Serious tones captured both Autumn's and Henry's attentions, listening to them attentively.

"These roads are dangerous; we should probably get a warning out that people should stay off them."

"I think that's a good idea," Graham said, with a sigh, "Poor kids, they'll be in the hospital for quite some time."

Autumn felt a funny tingle in her throat as she repressed a cough. Henry glanced at her before looking back in the direction towards the two adults. Emma sighed and said, "We should head back to the station and get the word out."

Henry sighed as soon as soon as Graham and Emma were out of ear shot. The wind blew Autumn's loose hair about as Henry said, "I was hoping that it would have something to do with the curse."

"Only if they were trying to leave Storybrooke," Autumn said, cold air seeping into her throat. Coughing, Autumn heard Henry say, "We should probably go to the castle. I mean we can't just go running back to Miss. Blanchard's house yet. She'd get suspicious of us."

"Yeah," Autumn said with a nod. The two of them crawled out from the bushes and stood up brushing the snow off. Trudging through the snow, Autumn looked around and said, "It's weird that the snow just came on like this. Yesterday was really warm too."

"Well, I mean it is December," Henry said, "And it's almost Christmas, so I'm actually kinda happy it finally snow."

"Mm," Autumn watched the snow fall around them. They walked in silence for a while heading slowly towards the shore. Everywhere was decorated with lights and colors of the holidays. Joyful talking could be heard from everyone on the streets. Some of the shop owners grumbled as they shoveled off the snow on the sidewalk. The snow completed the scene and children of all ages were throwing snow balls in any open area. As they got towards the shore the people grew less in number until finally Autumn and Henry were alone. Climbing up on his castle, he brushed the snow off the railings as Autumn said, looking up at the sky, "As pretty as it is, I don't like snow."

"Why?" Henry asked and Autumn said, sitting by the opening in the fencing to dangle her legs, "Because it feels so…dead. I'm more of a spring, summer, and fall kind of person."

"I guess that makes sense, you can't really grow much in winter," Henry said, looking down at her. Leaning against the railing, he felt the icy ocean breeze hit his face. It sent a slightly cold shiver down his spine, he heard Autumn ask, "So what are you doing for Christmas Henry?"

"The Evil Queen is having a Christmas Party," Henry mumbled, almost angrily, "She has one every year and I have to go to it."

"I see," Autumn said, "Hey, Henry. Is there any place in your house that you aren't allowed to go?"

"What?" Henry said, baffled.

"You know, like someplace you're not allowed to go or something you're not allowed to touch," Autumn explained, staring up at him. Henry pondered this for a moment, before saying, "No, there's nothing like that. I mean, I've never gone into her actual office. But she never said I wasn't allowed to go in there. Why?"

"Last time I was there, I was trying to see if there was anything suspicious," Autumn said, looking back down at the rocks in the sand for a moment, "Anything she might have brought back from FairyTale Land."

"Oh," Henry said, surprised, "I didn't think she would bring things from there hear. I mean, magic doesn't work in this world."

"Not that it doesn't work," Autumn said, "Just that there is no magic in this world. I would imagine she would be able to bring some magic with her."

"Maybe," Henry said, a tinge of excitement seeping into his voice, "I can check during her boring Christmas Party. That way she's too busy to realize I'm missing."

"That sounds like a good idea," Autumn said, pulling her hat down further to cover her ears. She coughed briefly, the snow falling steadily. Henry wrinkled his nose as the cold snowflakes fell on his nose. Autumn looked out on the sea and saw something that made her jaw drop. She turned, grabbing the hem of Henry's jacket and said, "Henry, look! Over there."

Henry watched her point at the horizon of the sea. He looked and saw what she was looking at him. It the midst of the stormy looking clouds there was a rather decent sized ray of light. It was breathtaking really, the scene with the snow falling around him. Autumn watched on as Henry glanced down at her. She looked rather nice with snowflakes gently sticking to the uncovered hair. It was spread out over and down her shoulders; much like the ocean waves not that far from the castle. He barely felt himself do it but he said softly, "Pretty…"

Autumn then stretched, snapping him out of his trance. Shaking his head, Henry said, "We should probably head back. I mean, the clouds are coming in and they look rather dark."

"What time is it?" Autumn asked suddenly. Henry looked at his watch as she stood up near him. Looking back up at her and said, "It's 3:24. Why?"

"I have to go home," Autumn said, firmness creeping into her voice. Henry looked at her surprised and said, "What? Why?!"

"I have to come home before mom does," Autumn said, jumping down from the castle, "I told her I would."

"But the snow is getting heavier! And my mom said that it isn't safe!" Henry said, as she started to walk away. She turned and looked back up at him saying, "Isn't safe to drive on the roads. But I'm not driving. I'll be fine, I'll see you later Henry!"

"Autumn, wait!" Henry called out but he was too late. Autumn was sprinting away from the beach, back into the towns. But instead of heading back into the main streets, Autumn stuck to the alley ways and back roads. As she expected, she ran into fewer people and the people she did come across she wasn't as familiar with. Making her way to the other side of town, Autumn didn't dare look at the clock. Finally, Autumn found herself hurrying along the fences of the stables to the edge of the forest. Finally stopping, she stood to catch her breath. She looked to her left and brushed off some of the snow on the fence before grabbing some. The cold snow grew compacted as Autumn gripped it tightly. Throwing it in the air, it hit the trees noisily, causing some snow to fall to the ground. It was not snowing here but the snow was deep and icy cold. It showed no signs of melting even as the sun peeked out from behind the clouds. The aura around her was light and mysterious as the woods, now sparkling like diamonds, drew her in.

Autumn hurried through the woods being slowed down only by the deep snow. As she got deeper and deeper into the woods, Autumn felt a growing feeling of uneasiness. She slowed down, staring around the forest in confusion. Where was Excalibur? He usually was here, waiting for her. Feeling something fall on her nose, she looked up through bleary eyes to see snowflakes. Stepping back, Autumn breathed in, smelling something cold. It wasn't like the icy cold of the air. No, this was more of the icy water that seeped into people's lungs and drowned them in it. Her head went light as she fell back, hitting the snow soundly. Her eyes started to go blurry as she heard nothing but wind and the sound of crunching footsteps fill her ears. However, her vision black out as did her consciousness the moment he stood over her.

**S.C.**

"Where's Autumn, Henry?"

Henry, who had just shut the apartment door, looked over to see Emma and Mary Margaret sitting at the table together. Pulling off his items slowly, Henry said, "She had to go home. I guess her mom wanted her to come back early today."

"Really?" Mary Margaret said, glancing out the window with great concern. The snow was being blown around heavily by the wind outside, causing quite the racket. Emma looked worried as well and said, "She should have just bolted up here tonight, the weathers gotten pretty bad outside."

Emma stood up and Henry looked over at her as she walked promptly over to the coat rack. Mary Margaret watched her concerned and said, "Emma, where are you going?"

"After her," Emma said, promptly grabbing her jacket, "There is no way she should be walking in this storm by herself."

"But Emma, she could be halfway in the forest by now." Mary Margaret said, standing up, "How are you going to find her?"

"The traditional way," Emma said, zipping up her jacket, "Look."

"But Emma-," Henry started only to hear a bang on the apartment door. Emma stared at it and opened the door there stood Regina looking quite harassed. Henry shifted slightly as Regina said, "So, this is where you have been. Miss. Swan what have I told you about-?!"

"Not now Regina, I've got more important things to handle," Emma said, roughly pushing past Regina. Staring after her surprised, Regina looked back at the two saying, "What is so important that she would be need to be so rude?"

"Henry said Autumn was walking home," Mary Margaret explained, "Emma was going after her."

"She's going home in this _mess_?" Regina said, in extreme disbelief, "And you let her go?!"

"I didn't, she left before I even knew-," Mary Margaret started and Regina snapped, "Henry stay here with Miss. Blanchard. _Do not leave or there will be extreme consequences_."

Regina shut the door and Henry had a confused expression. Why had the queen been so angry to hear that Autumn had gone home? Why would she care? Henry would have pondered more on it if Mary Margaret hadn't said, "Come on, Henry. Let's call Sheriff Graham and tell him what's going on."

"Miss. Swan!"

Emma looked back as she saw a form through the thickly falling snow. Emma's grip on her flashlight tightened as Emma snapped, "Regina, I don't have the time for this!"

"You can't go into the forest!" Regina yelled above the wind, "It's way too dangerous! Let me deal with this!"

"We need to follow her now!" Emma retorted, turning to walk away. Regina face turned sour as she grabbed the other woman's arm shouting, "Miss. Swan I am your superior, now listen to me and go back! I will deal with this!"

"No!" Emma snapped, ripping her arm out of Regina's clutches, "You are not my superior, Graham is! Now you do me a favor Madam Mayor and let me do my job!"

Emma ran off without another word or hesitation. Regina swore, before hurrying away. There was no choice; she had to go to him. Why, why had that child gone inside the forest with the weather so foul?! Regina gritted her teeth as she blocked the wind with her arm. Damn this weather and all because she had a deal with that stupid woman.

**S.C.**

Warmth. That is what filled her conscious before she was even awake. Her brain was slowly beginning to register things as she opened her eyes. The hues of the room was all she could see, everything was too blurry for recognition. Closing her eyes, her other sense kicked in slowly. It was soft, the material under her back. It was soft and comfortable, the scent of heavy spices that were both different yet familiar. Opening her eyes again, she was able to see more than before. The ceiling was deep burgundy, a golden dim light cast upon it. Turning her head on her side, Autumn saw herself lying on a bed with a think fluffy blanket. She moved her legs, heavy from both the blanket and another feeling she couldn't explain. Looking around once more, it finally clicked that it was in a bedroom. The room she was in was not hers, not by a long shot. The curtains, the size, and that heavy near unbearable smell, nothing at all was hers.

Breathing in deeply, Autumn heard a rustling in the corner. Looking towards the noise, she found herself looking into a corner that she had overlooked. He stood there, whoever he was, watching her as he put his cup on the dresser. A tea cup, she noticed, a tea cup she could have sworn she had seen before. Moving slowly, as if to blend with the smoothness of the room, the man came towards her. As he got closer, she could make out more of him. His hair swooped back and his eyes seemed dark in the dim lighting. Sitting on the bed, he finally spoke in a low gently voice, "Don't move, it needs to settle in."

Autumn breathed in, which was more difficult with the heavy scent. He reached out, pushing back her hair as he said, "We must get rid of that nasty toxin in you."

"Toxin..?" Autumn slurred, her tongue sticking to the roof of her mouth as she did so. He shook his head and picked up a glass of what looked like water. Autumn barely noticed him get closer, barely noticed him slip his other hand behind her head as he leaned over saying, "Don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe soon."

Autumn felt her head being pulled up and the glass being pressed to her lips. Opening her mouth, she felt it slowly enter her mouth. He was patient, waiting till she had enough of it. He put the glass down saying, "You should sleep some more, once your body has the gas the toxin won't harm you."

"What toxin?" Autumn said, struggling to stay awake. He leaned in, resting her head back down on the cushiony pillows. He smiled and said, resting his forehead against her, "No more questions, just sleep. Sleep and soon it will come back to you."

Autumn couldn't even ask him what he was talking about because her consciousness slipped from her. Falling into a deep sleep, she dreamed of things that she had thought long ago was reality.

_"Daddy."_

_ Looking down from his newspaper, the man saw his little girl staring up at him with her wide eyes. He smiled and said, "What is it, Lisie girl?"_

_ "Will you always love me?" she asked, innocently causing him to do a double take. He turned more fully towards her and bent down. Kissing her forehead, he said stroking back her hair, "Of course I will, Lisie. Why would you ask that?"_

_ "Because," she said simply, "I wanted to know."_

_ "Silly," he said before kissing her nose lightly. She smiled warmly as she reached up. Picking her up, he said, "I will always love you, no matter what. You are my Lisie girl, and that's never going to change."_


	8. Snow Queen

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators.

Chapter Eight: Snow Queen.

_"Hello Regina."_

_ Regina walked forward her long black hair up in a ponytail. Her dress was black with a big flowing skirt. Walking along the cold icy floors, she looked over to see the woman standing by the mirror. Looking back, the Snow queen smiled and said, "How are you dear?"_

_ "I'm doing well," Regina said, looking around with distain, "I still see your castle is still as cold as you."_

_ "I heard your planning on executing the dark curse?" the snow queen said, "Failed to bring down the beautiful snow white?"_

_ "Just like you failed to bring down those miserable children," Regina said with a smile. The Snow Queen was not deterred as she walked closer to Regina. Staring into Regina's dark eyes, and said, "I want in."_

_ "Excuse me?" Regina said and the Snow Queen said, "I want in on your plan, Regina. We've worked together before, haven't we?"_

_ "Of course," Regina said, frowning, "I wasn't sure you'd want any part of it."_

_ "Of course I do," her voice came out surprisingly sharp. She turned around and walked away saying, "I want in on your plan, but I have conditions."_

_ "Conditions?" Regina questioned._

_ "I want to remember," Snow Queen said, opening a glass box on a stand, "I want to be able to remember this life and be able to bring a certain item with me. In return, I will give you something precious. I also want to make a deal."_

_ Snow Queen turned around, holding a crystal on a chain. Regina gaped and Snow Queen smiled coyly saying, "Absorption Magic. You can stick much magic in there and even if you travel to a magic-less world, you'll still have it."_

_ Regina closed her mouth and stood up straight. She smiled and said, "What deal?"_

_ "You don't interfere with my plans while we are wherever we are," Snow Queen said, finally stopping next to Regina, holding out the chain on one finger, "And I won't interfere with yours."_

_ Regina smile became dark as she took the chain from the Snow Queen and said, "Deal."_

"AUTUMN!"

Emma gritted her teeth as she felt the wind beat her face. The storm was worsening, and Emma was going along the path in the middle of the woods. The white overpowered the dark forest increasingly. The sky swirled with dark clouds and big thick snowflakes, making the area around he rather intimidating. Swallowing, Emma hollered into the wind, "AUTUMN!"

"Hello?!"

Emma squinted and saw someone trudging towards her. She pointed her flashlight in the person's direction and waited. As the person got within eye sight, Emma saw it was a woman. Feeling a sense of relief, she started over saying loudly, "Hey! Is there shelter nearby? I'm looking for a friend-!"

There was a sickening crack and Emma knew nothing more. At least until she came around to find herself in a room. It wasn't friendly; the barred windows were letting in the little light from outside. She was lying on a stone cold bench, her back slightly aching from the lack of comfort. Blinking, she sat up staring around. She looked at the door and saw it was a metal one with a small window. She got up, only then noticing that her jacket was gone, as well as her other winter items. Her gun was gone too, which made her swear under her breath. Tiptoeing across the freezing room, Emma gently grasped the door knob and found that she was able to open the door. Looking down the hallway both ways, she quickly noticed a dead end on the right. So she hurried out before going to her left where she saw a pair of stairs leading upwards. Emma wasted no time in quietly creeping up the stairs. As she did so, she heard a small pair of footsteps walking down. She stopped suddenly, pressing herself into the shadows as much as she could. The owner of the footsteps finally came into view before she swung a metal pipe at Emma. She grabbed it and said, "Kid, it's me!"

"Emma!" Autumn nearly jumped out of her skin before clinging to Emma. Emma rubbed her back and said, "How did you get here?"

"I don't know," Autumn pulled away, biting her lip briefly, "That's the thing. I was running home and I got knocked out. I woke up a little bit and I thought I was in someone's bedroom. But when I woke up again, I was in a room upstairs with my things gone."

"Yeah, so are mine," Emma said, making sure to keep her voice low, "Look anywhere down here is a dead end. We need to head back upstairs."

Autumn nodded and said, "It's weird, I haven't seen anyone."

"No?" Emma said, as they quickly ascended the stairs, "We'll have to be cautious then because someone had to bring us here."

"Right," Autumn said as they came to the top of the stairwell. Walking out Emma found herself in a rather big hallway with doors on each side. The floors were tile, looking rather old and cold. Autumn held onto Emma's arm as they walked quietly down the hall way. At first, it seemed they were in the clear but then there was a loud slam. Emma and Autumn spun around and saw that double doors had snapped shut. Autumn let go of Emma's arm and ran back towards the door. She pushed at the door and said, "It's locked!"

"Of course it is."

Emma spun around and saw a woman standing there, holding out a gun. Emma's gun to be more precise. Her hair was cut at her chin and her grey eyes cold. She wore a white long sleeved dress that ended at her knees. Her smile was cold and chilling as she walked slowly towards them. Autumn slowly walked back to Emma as the woman said, "Get inside."

She jerked her gun towards the closest doors. Emma slowly pulled Autumn along into the room to find a drastic change in scenery. The room had sleek tan tile floors with a deep brown rug. The walls were of sleek wood with various framed pictures. There was an empty fire place, and the room was cold. Autumn felt Emma push her forward as the woman shut the door. She gestured towards the chair and said to Emma, her voice surprisingly soft, "Tie her there, Savior. The things you need are bellow the chair."

Emma bit her lip before having Autumn sit there. She took the handcuffs and cuffed her to the arms of the chair. She tied her ankles together, trying to think of a way out of this mess. Looking back up she stared into Autumn's alarmed face. Autumn looked at Emma saying, "Emma…"

"I'm sorry," Emma said, as the woman said, "Get up."

Emma stood up and said, "Who are you?"

"Why should I tell such a disbeliever like yourself?" she said pointing the gun at Emma. Her voice was so calm that it was extremely eerie. She pointed to the other chair and said, "Sit down, Savior."

Emma sat in the chair and the woman restrained her in a similar fashion. Turning back to Autumn, her smile turned into a smirk and she said, "Now, who might be this precious little girl be? Why don't you tell me, hm?"

"Autumn," Autumn said, as the woman bent down, pointing the gun down at the floor. She reached her freehand out and tilted Autumn chin in several different directions. She scoffed gently and said, "What a pretty little lie."

"What?" Autumn said, shaking her head slightly in confusion. The woman grabbed her chin more firmly and said, "You know what I'm talking about, dear. Or at least, you should."

Autumn was quiet and Emma notice that she was rather white. Emma wouldn't blame her if she was panicking, the woman was absolutely crazy. Emma was surprised though when Autumn ask calmly, "Who are you?"

The woman laughed and both hostages shivered. It wasn't unpleasant but the aura around her was. It was icy cold and as Autumn watched the woman looked back at her and she said, "The hero of Wonderland asks me who I am. Very well…"

She leaned in and said, "I am the Snow Queen. And I will have your _heart_."

Emma blinked and Autumn's face went impassive. Inside, Autumn was confused. Why had she called her the hero of wonderland? The woman seemed pleased by Autumn's reaction and spun around, standing up saying, "Let's play a little game of truth, shall we? I'm going to ask you questions, _Autumn_, and you're going to answer me _honestly_. If you're not being honest, the Savior will know."

"And if I don't answer?" Autumn said, and the woman pressed the gun into Autumn's chest, over her heart. She then said, "I will shoot you."

Emma pulled at the handcuffs but to no avail. The queen paid her no heed and Autumn said, "Fine, but I get to ask you questions in return."

"Very well," the queen said, "What road do you live on?"

Autumn swallowed and said the gun still over her heart, "I live on 106 Chess Street. Why are you holding us here?"

Snow Queen looked back at Emma and asked her voice soft and calm, "Is she telling the truth Savior?"

"Yes," Emma said, staring at Autumn intently. Snow Queen looked back at Autumn and said, "I'm holding you here because you referred to something of mine as 'dead'."

"You mean winter?" Autumn smirked, and Emma was reminded of Gold. That smirk, it was all too like his. It was taunting and prideful. No wonder she liked him, she was _like_ him. But that was not a good way to be behaving right now. The woman was pointing a gun to the kid's heart. The Snow Queen then said, "It's not dead, it's _breathtaking_."

"It's dead," Autumn retorted smoothly, "It freezes everything in its path and makes it look so plain looking."

The Queen's smile flickered before she asked, "What is the house you live in like? Describe it to me."

Autumn smirk disappeared a little bit and said, "It's a three story building. Below is a bar that mom does when she's not working at the town next over. The attic is my room, not big but not small. The house is built like a cabin and there is no way to get to the second floor through the first."

Snow Queen looked back at Emma, who was trying to hide her surprise. Emma nodded and the Queen's smile became fuller. She turned back to Autumn who asked, "Why did you call me the hero of Wonderland?"

"Don't you know, or do you?" The Snow Queen forced Autumn to look into her grey eyes and realization dawned on her face. Autumn watched as the gun pulled away from her chest as the queen went over to the desk by a large window with bars. She pulled something out of the drawers and revealed a decent sized sealed jar. Inside it was swirling gold gas that alarmed Autumn. She didn't know why, but it seemed familiar. Walking over to Autumn, she put the gun down and grabbed Autumn's hair and said, "This my dear, is something you should be familiar with. In my world, the gas chills the person's heart. It dulls the emotions in a person's body. It smells of ice…"

Realization crossed Autumn's face and the Queen said, "Ahh, you remember. I almost managed to infect you with it too before that man interfered. You see the only way to counteract this gas is with another special gas, one filled with life."

Snow Queen uncapped the bottle and held it right under Autumn's nose and whispered in her ear, "The Gas of Wonderland."

Autumn gasped as she suddenly felt a yank at her hair, breathing in the gas that smelled like spice. Coughing, Autumn could barely hear Emma yelling something. Her head hurt, so very much as things that she never thought of recently came crashing forward. Autumn heard a gunshot but her vision was so messed up as she could have sworn she was staring at the back of man. But as her vision came back to normal, she saw herself being led outside. She then heard the voice, "-Can't help but get yourself into trouble can you?"

"Mr. Gold?" Autumn asked confused. He was leading her away from a crowd of people and pushed her into the car. She sat down and looked around. They were in the woods, somewhere she didn't recognize. Hearing the other door open, she watched him get into the car. He turned on the car and said, "I'll be taking you home. 106 Chess Street, right?"

"How?" Autumn said in confusion and he said simply, "Miss. Swan told me while the paramedics checked you over during your little dizzy spell. You'll be alright, just take it easy tonight."

Autumn nodded slowly, rubbing her head. She then said, "Snow Queen… what-?"

"Snow Queen?" Mr. Gold said, incredulously, "Is that what she called herself? Well her real name is Morgana Smith; she was actually one of the doctors at the hospital for a time before disappearing into the woods…"

The curse… Autumn lean back in the seat more as he drove back onto the main road. She was the Snow Queen in reality…but she couldn't tell Gold that she firmly believed that. Looking down at herself, she realized that she had he jacket and things back. Blinking, she looked out the window before asking, "How did everyone know where we were?"

"That was her home," Mr. Gold said, as he drove, "Someone tipped the Sheriff off and he came and heard a gunshot. Luckily, the woman missed her intended target. Turned into a bit of a nut, she did."

"Right," Autumn said, softly. Mr. Gold glanced at her and he said, "Here it is, Chess Street. Never would have thought to come looking this way."

Autumn didn't answer to that, deep in thought. It wasn't until his next sentence did she finally speak.

"Are you alright, dearie?"

"Huh? I'm fine," Autumn said, as he drove slowly along the road. She peered to her right and he said, "Is that it?"

"Yes, this is it," Autumn said as he pulled into the drive way. The house was surrounded by a large bush wall. It was three stories high and he could see a fence behind the home where he saw a single tree surrounded by snow covered plants. It would have looked rather cozy if it wasn't for the house being completely dark. He stopped since the snow was rather deep and the front lawn wasn't very big. Autumn unbuckled herself as he shut the car off saying, "There doesn't seem to be anyone in."

"Probably got stuck at work because of the storm," Autumn said, as they got out of the car. She led him to the house as he asked, "You mother is a bartender?"

"She is," Autumn said, walking over towards the back of the house. He realized that behind the house in the fenced in area must have been her garden. It was a rather nice sized field, guarded by a rather tall fence. He then noticed a door as Autumn reached into her pocket. Pulling out a key, she unlocked the door and said, "Sorry, but we've got a bit of stairs to go."

"It's alright, dearie," Mr. Gold said, as he entered the building. She shut the door as Gold looked up the stairs. There was a light click as the door relocked. The walls were nice and of stain lighter colored wood. She walked up the stairs with Gold following at a reasonable pace. He finally reached the top of the stairs as she turned on the lights. The room living room was linked with the kitchen which Mr. Gold noticed was rather nicely kept. The floor was wooden and the cabinet's dark stained. The rug in the living room was green as well as the arm chairs and couch. The living room had big bay windows that overlooked the front lawn. Autumn promptly walked over to the kitchen and put the coat on the chair. Mr. Gold said, "Rather nice place."

"Nice enough," Autumn said, clicking the answering machine. Mr. Gold noticed that there were no pictures of anyone anywhere. Nothing too personal was left out and about. The machine turned on and a woman's voice said, music playing loudly in the background, "Hey kid. The snow is pretty bad up here, so I won't be home anytime soon. You know the rules, finish your reading and don't do anything stupid."

"Too late," Autumn said as the message machine clicked. Mr. Gold watched Autumn as she looked inside the fridge. She pulled out a plate as Mr. Gold walked over to the kitchen table. She put it in the microwave and asked, "Do you want anything? Tea, water, whiskey?"

"Excuse me," Mr. Gold said, giving her a firm stare. She laughed and said, "I'm kidding. She doesn't keep any of the alcohol up here."

"Well I would certainly hope not," Mr. Gold said, "and water would be nice."

"Kay," Autumn said, pulling out a container. She climbed up on the counter and grabbed the glasses off the top cabinet. She slid back down and poured water into the glasses. She put the container back and turned back to Gold. She gave him his glass and he said, "Thank you. Your house is unusually clean."

"Easy to keep it that way," Autumn shrugged, "I'm not here a lot."

"I see that," Mr. Gold said, "So I suppose your mother is not here a lot either?"

"No, she's not," Autumn said, pushing her hair back, "She works quite a bit."

"I see," Mr. Gold said, "So, there is a bar downstairs?"

"Yup," Autumn said, "But there is no way to get from the first floor up here. The only way up here is out back."

"I noticed there are no Christmas Decorations."

"Nope," Autumn said, shaking her head, "I haven't celebrated Christmas in years."

"Really?" Mr. Gold said, surprised and Autumn said, "Really. So now you've asked your questions, I'll ask mine."

Mr. Gold took a sip from his glass as she asked, "Do you celebrate Christmas?"

"Not really," Mr. Gold said, "It's hard to celebrate when you have no one to celebrate with."

"True," Autumn said, taking a drink from her glass and then asked, "Have you ever loved someone?"

"What?" Mr. Gold said after swallowing quite a bit of water and Autumn said, "Have you ever loved someone. You know, like someone other than family?"

"Yes," Mr. Gold said, looking away, "Long ago."

Autumn observed him and he said, "I should probably be getting back. It's starting to snow and I want to get back before it gets too heavy."

"Oh, alright," Autumn said, almost a little disheartened. She walked him back to the door and said, "See you soon?"

"Yes," Mr. Gold reassured, "You owe me a song, dearie. Don't think I have forgotten."

"You never forget anything," Autumn said with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Of course not." He said, tapping her nose gently, "Rest up, dearie."

"I will," Autumn said as he walked out the door. She pushed the door closed after him and let out a shaky sigh. Mr. Gold made his way back to the car and slipped inside. Turning it on, he looked back up and saw her staring out the bay windows. She waved and he smiled. Backing out, he pulled away with his head filled of her last question.

"_Have you ever loved someone?_"

Shutting his eyes, he saw blue glassy determined eyes that made the invisible knife twist in his heart. He glanced back at the house and looked back saying, "Yes I did… and still do."

**S.C.**

"Well, well, Morgana, I wish I could say you look well."

The Snow Queen glanced over from the cell. Regina stood there and Morgana smiled saying, "Hello Regina. Your little pet found it prudent to lock me up."

"Well I'm sorry," Regina said, walking closer, "I can't help it that you got caught."

"No you can't," the Snow Queen sighed, "Such a shame…"

Regina sat down on the edge of the couch and said, "Why did you want Autumn?"

"Autumn?" Morgana stated and then smirked, "Ah, yes. The child, she insulted my dear winter and you know how I feel about that Regina."

A smirk built up on Regina's face as she said, "Are you sure you didn't learn anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not unless you call being daughter of a bar owner strange," Morgana smiled coyly. Regina said, standing up, "Well, I wish you luck getting out of this mess."

"Oh, don't worry, dear," the snow queen said, "I will."

**S.C**

Autumn walked along the forest ledge, trudging through the melting snow. Frowning, she was trying to retrace her steps as of last night. Even the Snow Queen had said someone interfered, a man. Staring around, Autumn bit her lip as she tried to find anything familiar.

Suddenly there was a snap of a branch and Autumn found herself losing her footing and sliding down the steep hill. Letting out a scream, Autumn felt herself fall downward before losing consciousness. When she did finally wake up, she found herself laying on something soft. Her eyes shot open she saw herself in a room. A bedroom; one that was not her own. Jumping up, Autumn looked around but found herself alone. Getting out of the bed, Autumn realized her winter clothes and shoes were gone. Frowning, she opened the door and looked around. There was a decent sized hallway in a beautiful home. But Autumn was not interested, where was he? Walking into another room, she found herself looking around at shelves upon shelves of hats. Gaping a little, Autumn gently touched the rim of one of the hats.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

Autumn turned around and looked at the man, who she recognized instantly. He wore dark grey all over and had a scarf around his neck. But it was the eyes that always got her. Green, a color rarely seen in eyes but beautiful all the same. It wasn't as noticeable since he wasn't looking at her, but she could still see the green. He was sitting on the window ledge near a telescope, sharpening a pair of scissors. He didn't look up as he said, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Jefferson."

Jefferson stopped, slowly putting the objects down. Looking up, he finally looked her in the face. Autumn slowly walked towards him as he said, his voice almost constricted, "You remember."

"Yeah," Autumn said, still keeping her distance, "Why didn't I remember everything?"

"The curse," Jefferson said, watching her with almost haunting and disbelief, "You came, and it reacted to you. Your memories, of Wonderland, were clouded because you were susceptible to it. Anyone with your memories would be."

Autumn made a brief face at that comment but then said firmer, "Why did you let her take me?"

"Because," Jefferson said, "Wonderland Gas was absorbed into your system, so you were safe. Emma was not."

"Well you're lucky," Autumn said, with a little grin, "Had the Snow Queen not given me that little bit of raw Wonderland Gas, I wouldn't have remembered everything this soon."

Jefferson finally reached her and gently reached out. Autumn allowed him to gently stroke her cheek and push back her hair that was partially in her face. Jefferson bent down and said, with a little smile that was very mad, "As I said before, it doesn't matter if you don't know who you are because **I** know who you are. Just like it doesn't matter if I don't remember who I am as long as **you** know who I am."

He leaned in saying, "Isn't that right, Alison?"

Autumn smiled, in a way that was very much sneaky and said, "That's right, my dear hatter. That is very right, indeed."


	9. Glitch in the Plan

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators.

Chapter Nine: Glitch in the Plan.

"So how have you been feeling?" Emma asked Autumn as she ate her breakfast. They were sitting in Granny's diner early in the morning. The snow had melted for the most part outside and it had been several weeks since their 'kidnapping'. Swallowing, Autumn gave her a questioning look, "Fine, why?"

"Well, you did take a bit of a blow with that gas she made you inhale," Emma said, taking a bite of her toast, "I was surprised they didn't make you go to the hospital."

"Me too," Autumn said, stabbing her eggs with her fork, "Don't worry, apart from making me really dizzy and giving me a headache, there are no other negative side effects."

Emma nodded, watching Autumn eat. Smiling softly, Emma said, before going back to her own breakfast, "Well you'll be happy to know that Snow Queen was sentenced to 3 years in prison. So I doubt we'll be seeing her anytime soon."

"Good," Autumn said, "Now do me a favor? Break the curse _before_ she breaks out of jail. I'd rather not have her come seeking revenge in three years."

Emma smirked at that and said, "I'll try."

"Hey Emma!"

"Hey, Henry," Emma said as Henry slid in next to Autumn. Grabbing a piece of toast off her plate and said, "So what are we doing later today? Conquering the evil queen? Unveiling true identities?"

"How about not stealing other people's breakfasts?" Emma said, before drinking her hot cocoa. Autumn grinned and Henry said, "She doesn't mind. I always steal her toast."

"Well, don't steal too much," Granny's voice interjected, and all three looked to see her approach them, "The girl's already too skinny for her own good. Would you like a plate of your own?"

"No thanks," Henry said, and Granny smiled. She then said to Autumn, "By the way, your mother called. She said she won't be home for a couple of days, she has meetings."

Autumn sighed and said, "Okay…thanks for telling me."

Granny walked away to talk to some other customers and Emma noticed on closer examination that Autumn looked a little annoyed. Feeling bad, Emma then asked Henry, "Do you have school today?"

"Yup," Henry said, looking at his watch, "Actually, I have to go real soon."

"So then, kid," Emma said, looking at Autumn, "Want to go hang out with me for the day?"

Autumn swallowed the last of her eggs before nodding. Emma grinned and said, "Great, then Henry can meet up with us after."

"Cool," Henry said and then Emma said, "Come on, Henry. We need get you to the bus. I'll be back Autumn."

"Kay," Autumn said, wiping her mouth on her napkin. Emma and Henry left as Autumn finished off the rest of her breakfast. It was long before someone slide in the opposite seat. When she looked up however, it wasn't Emma that was sitting there. It was Regina.

"Hello, Madam Mayor," Autumn said, sincerely.

"Hello dear," Regina said with a smile, "Enjoying your breakfast?"

"I am," Autumn said, "I hope you've been well."

"Very much so," Regina said her fake smile up. A flick of annoyance passing through Autumn but she didn't let it show. "But I must say, dear. You did give us quite the scare. Disappearing into the woods in the middle of a snow storm, getting kidnapped and gassed by a complete stranger; one has to wonder what else is going on."

Regina's smile was teasing, but Autumn knew better than that. So that's what she really wanted, she was prying again. Keeping a friendly façade, Autumn said simply, "Nothing more than anyone else. My mom works, I study, come to town, go back home. Normal stuff."

"I see," Regina said, smiling, "Why don't you come stay over tonight? I'm sure Henry will love company and I've heard that your mother is out of town."

"And this is why I hate when she calls here," Autumn thought, almost angrily. Once again, Autumn kept up her friendly appearance and said, "I'm already staying at a friend's tonight so I can't. Maybe another time?"

"Very well," Regina said, smiling, "Tell me what day and I'll see you then. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast, Autumn."

Regina slid out of the seat and walked away. As she did so, Emma had returned and Regina said curtly, "Miss. Swan."

Emma watched Regina leave before sliding back into her seat. Looking at Autumn, she asked, "You okay?"

"Yup," Autumn said, "Just doing the usual stuff. Invited me to stay at her house tonight. So, are you ready?"

"Yup," Emma said, leaving a tip, "Already paid, so let's go."

Autumn and Emma walked out of the diner, heading over to her car. Autumn went into the passenger seat and Emma went around to the other side. Shutting the door, Autumn noticed someone familiar walking down the street. It was Mr. Gold, today must have been his rounds for rent. Emma pulled out of the car and said, "How is your schooling going, anyway?"

"Well," Autumn said, with a shrug, "Kinda boring, but getting it done with."

Emma nodded and said, "So I have a question?"

"Hm?"

"Why is it that out of everyone in town, you hang out with Mr. Gold the most?" Emma asked and Autumn said, "Ah, well, needless to say I never get bored around him."

"Yeah?" Emma said, smirking a bit and Autumn said, "Yeah, you just have to know how to deal with him."

Emma raised her brows, clearly amused. She then said pulling into the sheriff's station, "How do you deal with him?"

"Play his game," Autumn said, as Emma pulled to a full stop, "He's not impossible, he's just difficult. Once you learn to play his game, you'll see."

"So it's just one big game to you?" Emma asked, unbuckling herself. Autumn did the same and opened the car door saying, "Something like that."

Autumn got out and took a good look at the sheriff's station. Emma finally got out and said, "Come on, before Graham gets on my case for being late."

Autumn hurried in before Emma and walked down a hallway to the office. Sitting down in the chair by Emma's desk, Autumn looked around saying, "He isn't here yet."

"Good, now I can scold him," Emma said, taking off her coat. Autumn slipped off her jacket as Emma sat down, turning on the computer. Autumn pushed her bag under the seat saying, "So what's the real reason you asked me to come?"

Emma looked over at Autumn, who was giving her a knowing look. Emma paused before saying, quickly, "No reason."

Autumn smiled, her friendly disbelief growing on her face. Autumn said, with a smile, "You know how you said you can tell when people are lying? I've been around Gold long enough to spot lies and read between the lines. Besides, I'm sure Regina coming after me about my home life was no coincidence."

Emma's face fell and said, "Kid-."

"Look, it's fine," Autumn said quickly, "I knew someone was going to start asking me soon anyway. Especially since me living above a bar doesn't look good."

"No, definitely not," Emma said, pulling out a machine, "So then you realize that everything you say from here until you end the conversation is on record."

"Yup," Autumn said. She had been fully expecting this, Emma could see that much. Pressing the button, Emma asked, "What's your foster mother's name?"

"Felicity Doe," Autumn said, simply. Emma nodded and said, "What does she do for work?"

"She's a hostess at a chain bar," Autumn said, kicking her legs back and forth, "The bar bellow our house is part of that chain."

"How often is it used?" Emma asked and Autumn said, "Not often. It's usually just used for special events that the chain does."

"How often does your mother come home?" Emma asked and Autumn said, "When she doesn't have meetings, she'll come home every night."

"I see," Emma said, "What kind of bar is it?"

"Here," Autumn said, going to the computer, "I'll pull it up for you."

As Autumn typed at the computer, Emma gently fiddled with the recorder. Watching Autumn, Emma couldn't help but notice on how she always seemed so… focused. Sounds of clicking on the keyboard filled the room as Autumn navigated the computer. With one finally click, Autumn said, "Here's the bar gallery. The top one is a picture of mom."

Autumn sat back as Emma came forward. Clicking on the picture, a woman with short hair and light hazel eyes stood behind a sleek bar appeared. The woman wore a cat like smile, thin, and wore a black tee-shirt. Emma smiled a bit and said, "Pretty."

"I guess," Autumn said, shrugging. Emma looked at the site and whispered, "Karaoke night, Sailors Rig, sounds like they almost do themed parties. Alright, you said that there is no way from the first floor to the second?"

"Nope," Autumn said, innocently, "Mom wanted it that way so it would be harder for people to get to the actual house."

"Smart," Emma said, leaning back in her chair. Looking back up at Autumn, Emma asked, "So you were in the foster system for how many years?"

"Since I was about the age of six," Autumn said, softly, "After my dad died…"

Emma froze and said, her eyes going soft. Leaning over, Emma rested her arm on her desk asking, "How did he die?"

Autumn's face went calm, but an eerie calm. Emma gave her a strange but sad look as Autumn said levelly, "There was a fire….and then I was in a car being taken to an orphanage."

Emma looked at her sympathetically as Autumn was quiet. She then looked back at Emma as Emma cleared her throat, leaning back. Looking at the computer, Emma asked, "How many foster homes have you been in before Felicity?"

"Seven," Autumn said, reciting it like it was basic information. Emma looked over at her and said, "Seven?"

"Seven," Autumn said, pushing her hair back. Emma looked at Autumn, her brows furrowed confused. Emma asked after some deep thought, "And you've been with Felicity for three years?"

"Mmm," Autumn said, kicking her legs, "So, mystery solved?"

"Not quite," Emma said forcing a smile. She was not happy, not really. But she didn't want to give this kid anything more to worry about. Something was already fishy here with that many foster homes in so little years. Leaning forward, Emma asked, "When is your birthday?"

"What?" Autumn said baffled, and Emma said, "When is your birth date?"

"March 4, 2001," Autumn said, pushing her hair back. Turning back towards the computer she closed the internet screen as someone could be heard walking down the hallway. Looking back, both saw Graham come in the room with a box of donuts in his hand. Stopping the recorder, Emma looked intrigued as he came by and said opening the box, "Well sometimes the cliques are true."

Emma raised her brows and she said, "I'll bite, what do you want?"

"Remember how I said no night shifts?" Graham said with a rather meek expression. Emma's face fell and he said, "I need you to work tonight."

"Why?" Emma whined as Autumn glanced at Graham grinning. Graham explained to Emma, "I volunteer at the animal shelter and the supervisor called in sick."

Emma frowned at him, but seemed to accept what he was telling her. Autumn, however, didn't. He was telling the truth about the shelter but there was something he wasn't telling. Why he was lying to Emma was beyond her, as it seemed silly to lie; unless he was doing something unfavorable. Emma took one saying, "You're lucky you brought a bear claw."

"Want one?" Graham asked and Autumn said making a face, "You're not going to make me work nights too, are you?"

Graham laughed and Emma said, "Aww, you're not going to keep me company?"

"A friend's expecting me," Autumn said, shrugging. Graham shook his head and said, "No, you don't need to stay tonight."

Autumn took one of the plainer donut as he closed it and went into his office. Emma smiled as Autumn took a bite. Kicking her legs, Autumn looked up at the clock. It wasn't even ten yet, which surprised her. She though Emma's interviewing took longer. But this was good actually, if she was able to get there in time…

"Hey Emma?" Autumn said sliding off the chair, "There is something that I have to do. See you later?"

"Sure," Emma said, before taking a bite out of her treat, "As I sit here and wallow in misery."

**S.C.**

Mr. Gold was sitting in the back of his shop, reading a certain book he had recently acquired. The back of the shop was decently lit, illuminating his stored objects and the old pages of the book. There were no windows, so if it hadn't been for the clock on the wall he wouldn't know it was still day. The look on his face was deeply entrenched but he still responded when he heard his little bell ring.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Mr. Gold asked, loudly. Shutting the book he looked up to see the curtains of his works shop part and Autumn come in. He smile was his usual as he said, "Autumn, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was in the neighborhood, and I was curious to see if you were done with your rounds," Autumn asked simply. She walked over to him and leaned against his desk. Opening the drawer, Gold said putting the book in it, "I did. I actually made a deal today with someone in need of my services."

"Oh?" Autumn asked as Gold shut the drawer with a snap. He then turned in his chair, picking up something. He examined that something saying, "Yes. Moe French seemed in desperate need of money, so I extended my services to him."

"Really?" Autumn said, looking as curious at this piece of information. Turning the chair back around, Mr. Gold extended a rose saying, "If you'll have it."

Autumn took the thorn less rose, smelling its freshness. Glancing at him she said, innocently, "Well, thank you."

An emotion flickered across his face, one that she didn't recognize. She then said, looking at him with an amused expression, "So…are you trying to butter me up for a song?"

"Nonsense," Mr. Gold said, somewhat seriously, "I never 'butter up' people who owe me something."

Shaking her head, Autumn said, "Anyway, Mr. French doesn't seem like a man to be able keep his end of the deal."

"Indeed," Mr. Gold said, standing up. Grasping his cane, he walked across the room and Autumn said, watching him intently, "Then why make a deal you know he can't keep? Do you really like inflicting fear that much?"

"No," Mr. Gold said, reaching a cabinet across the room, "Let's just say this will benefit me in the long run."

"Hmph," Autumn said, shrugging, "Whatever floats you boat."

Mr. Gold chuckled at that as he pulled a cloth off a rather large case. Recognizing it, Autumn gently put the rose down on the desk. Opening the case, Mr. Gold said, "Seeing how busy you've been with the sheriff with that kidnapping fiasco, I figured I would bring it here; just in case you decided to stop by my shop."

Nodding, Autumn walked over to him and gently took out the violin. Mr. Gold went to sit back down in his seat saying, "There is music there if you'd like."

"No need," Autumn said, positioning the violin at the base of her neck. Gently resting her chin against rest, Autumn positioned the violin bow, closing her eyes. Gold sat down in his chair watching her. Slowly but surely, Autumn began to play.

Now Gold had expected her to know how to play. But not once did he think that she could play this _well_. The piece was lively and Gold thought he had heard it somewhere before, her moves near flawless as the music smoothly went along. Autumn eyes remained closed, opening at only a few parts during the song. Gently spinning his cane in his hand, Gold continued to watch her. The lively, almost playful music would sometimes slow and become more romantic. It wasn't a terribly long piece, but he took the most out of every minute she was playing. Finally, Autumn stopped and opened her blue eyes. She nearly jumped when Gold clapped saying, "Well, dear, I must say dear I am impressed. Wherever did you learn?"

Autumn paused before putting the violin back into its case. Speaking clearly, Autumn said, "My father had started to teach me. For a while I stopped playing. It wasn't till I started living with Felicity that I started back up again."

Mr. Gold watched her intently and he asked, "Why did you stop?"

"My father died," Autumn said, shutting the case. After making sure it was good and locked, Autumn walked back over to him sitting on his desk. She looked over at him, saying, "Kinda hard to keep playing the violin when you're being tossed around from home to home."

Mr. Gold watched her pick up the rose again, sniffing it gently. Mr. Gold watched her with somewhat an amazed expression, shaking his head gently. She was interesting she was, but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty over the expression in her eyes. They held a bittersweet love there, as if remember the one she had lost who had obviously meant so much to here. Grabbing his cane, Mr. Gold then leaned forward, saying, "The two of you were obviously very close."

"Yes, we were," Autumn said, softly. She then looked over at Gold and said, "Your love, friend or foe?"

"Pardon?" his Scottish rather sharp, whether he had meant it to or not.

"The person you loved," Autumn said, her blue eyes now on him, "Was she a friend or foe?"

"Friend," Mr. Gold said, "Or at least she was."

Mr. Gold hadn't been expecting her to ask about this again. But at the same time, it was only fair since they had just been discussing some very important to her. Belle had been important, important enough to haunt his dreams with her heartbroken words. But he didn't dare say her name, after all Autumn was one of the main characters in Operation Cobra and would stop at nothing to break the curse. Even if it wasn't meant to be broken yet. What he didn't understand that Autumn had been looking for a reaction from him, not information on him. A reaction she was hoping to see, but one she did not. So she asked her next question, "And since then, you've loved no one?"

A flash of Belle came to mind as she spoke and he blinked. Autumn was staring at him, searching intently for an answer. Of course he hadn't loved anyone else, not like that. Belle was always and forever would be his one true love. Shaking his head, Mr. Gold said, "No, dearie, I'm afraid not. That's the thing about love; it can slip through your fingers if you not careful. And sometimes it's impossible to get it back."

Autumn nodded, not letting her disappointment show. Instead, she asked, "Was she pretty?"

"That's one question over the limit," Gold teased and Autumn shrugged saying, "Only trying to be fair. You never directly asked about my father, so I'm giving you a chance to ask more directly."

Gold chuckled and said, with a weak smile, "No… she was beautiful."

Autumn let out a smile and said, "Your turn."

"Oh no, I think I'll save this question for another time," Gold said, leaning back, "I have work to do and I believe your friend Henry will be looking for you rather soon."

Sliding off the desk, Autumn said, "Alright, see you soon."

"Goodbye Autumn," Gold said, as she made sure to take her rose. Walking to the front of the shop, Autumn let the curtain fall behind her. Letting out a shaky sigh, her disappointment showed plainly on her face. Why should she have expected him to have said anything differently? She was getting too close for her own good, but she couldn't help it. Walking quietly across the shop, Autumn berated herself for getting closer than she should. It would give him too much leverage and she knew that. It had been three years in getting him to come this far and she wasn't about to throw it out the window because she loved someone who didn't love anymore.

**S.C.**

Jefferson watched Paige from his telescope, looking rather forlorn. She was in the dining room, sitting at the table doing homework. Her mother in this world would came by leaning down by Paige saying something which caused Paige to laugh. The corner of his mouth twitched before letting out an agitated sigh. It was hard, watching her from a far. He had no choice for he didn't remember him, but it still set his nerves on edge all the same. He kept on looking even as Autumn walked into the room with her bag saying, "Are you spying on people again?"

Jefferson yanked his head away from the telescope and looked back to see Autumn sitting at the table filled with sewing supplies. Dropping her bag to the floor, Autumn watched him walked towards her saying, "I'm just making sure of something."

"Paige is as safe as she's ever going to be," Autumn replied smoothly, "So don't worry about her too much or we'll get side tracked."

"Yes, I think we've been side tracked enough with your memory loss," Jefferson said, almost mockingly. Autumn rolled her eyes and said more seriously, "This curse…did it take Wonderland too?"

"I don't think so," Jefferson said, frowning, "All I know is that the Queen's men came and took me. I'm not even sure how she got them into Wonderland."

"I see," Autumn said with a frown. Pushing her hair back, Autumn sighed saying, "And you have no idea where the hat is?"

"None, and even if we did have it we need magic to make it work," Jefferson said somewhat agitatedly. Autumn noticed and pulled at his scarf, making him lean in. Pushing back his hair, Autumn said, "Calm down. The magic part I'm not as worried about. What I am worried about is _her_ using magic."

"If she can, I'm not sure," Jefferson said, gently tracing the rim of the hat on the table, "We'll just have to pray she can't."

_"Why do you make so many hats?"_

_ The Hatter was sitting on his usual cushion, sewing together another hat in an agitated manner. The girl, all dressed in blue, sat across from him with curious eyes. In her hands were one of the many hats he had made. It was very similar to the hat on his head, but pitch black. Its ribbon was ice blue and has silver swirls embroidered on it. He didn't stop what he was doing, but said, "I have to make it work."_

_ "Make it work?" she asked baffled. Nodding, he said, "Yes, yes to make it work. That is why I make them."_

_ Frowning, the girl looked down at the hat and then put it on her head saying, "I think I like this one best."_

_ Hatter glanced up at her, his hands still tying ribbons together. It was a little too big for her, but a smile still crossed his face. Looking back down at his work, the hatter merely replied, "Your head is much too small for that hat. It will have to grow. Besides, if a hat doesn't work there is no sense to have it."_

_ "What do you mean by it doesn't work," she asked almost crossly, removing the hat from her head, "Surely theses hats a perfectly good to use."_

_ "Not all hats are made for wearing Alison," hatter replied, not looking up from his work._

_ "So then what does this one do?"_

_ The hatter smiled bitterly before saying, "Door to my home, Alison, a door to my home."_

_ Alison looked at Hatter curiously and then shook her head. She put the hat down next to her before brushing off her skirt. Getting off the pile of books she was sitting on, she walked over to him and said, "Hatter."_

_ Her voice was gently, which reminded him of someone. Flinching, he tried to continue working only to have her grasp his arm and say, "Jefferson stop."_

_ He stopped and looked at her with narrowed green eyes. Smiling gently, she said, "Then the answer is simple now isn't it? You shouldn't be making a hat."_


	10. Tea cup

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators.

Chapter Ten: Tea cup.

"I can't believe its Valentine's Day," Mary Margaret noted, as Emma swiped a French fry off of her plate. Emma nodded and said, "Yeah, I know. Time flies when trying to break an evil curse."

Mary Margaret giggled and said, "How is it going with Henry?"

"Regina is being a pain," Emma commented, "She won't let the poor kid out of her sight for very long. And she keeps trying to get Autumn to come over to her house. Poor kid is being driven nuts."

"Really?" Mary Margaret said, surprised, "Autumn's never had a problem going over to Regina's before. Why now?"

"I'm not sure," Emma said, frowning, "I just think Autumn isn't in town as much anymore. I mean, no one saw her last week."

"Probably because of her mother," Mary Margaret reasoned, "I mean she is taught school at home. Maybe her mother just wants to spend some time with her."

"True," Emma said, nodding, "I just feel bad for Henry; he doesn't get to see her as much."

"I know," Mary Margaret said, "I know he misses you too. Trust me; I'm with him six hours a day."

"Six hours? You take newborns because I would love six hours!"

"Ashley! Hey how are you?" Emma asked, "I barely recognized you."

Ashley walked over and pulled a chair up to her table, saying, "With the baby on the outside, yeah it's been different. Shawn is busy working at the cannery so we haven't been able to do the whole getting married thing."

"At least he's working," Mary Margaret said gently and Ashley said, "On Valentine's Day? Yeah, he couldn't get out of it."

"I'm sorry, thank stinks," Emma said, understandingly.

"Doesn't have to," Ruby said, suddenly coming over, "Why don't we all have a girl's night? We can all go! Emma too, as long as you leave the badge at home."

"I would, but I can't," Emma said rolling her eyes, "I have shifts today, Graham is out sick and I have to cover his. But you all go, have fun!"

Mary Margaret gave Emma a look, who shot one back at her. Ruby walked away excited as Emma's pager went off. Taking it out and Mary Margaret asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's the station, something's up," Emma said, "I'll see you later."

**S.C.**

"So I heard Regina's been on your case lately?" Mr. Gold said as he and Autumn walked down the street towards his house. Autumn groaned and said, "Yeah, she managed to get to be sleeping over tomorrow night. Not that it matters, I would have been sleeping over at Paige's anyway."

"I'll never understand you," Gold said, shaking his head, "You have a fairly nice home and you don't spend a lick of time in it. Except last week."

"Mom was home, and I had school stuff," Autumn huffed, "I just like being in town, I like Storybrooke. It's a lot more interesting. "

"I see," Mr. Gold said, "Well, I know Henry missed your presence, especially with Madame Mayor tailing him everywhere he goes."

"Yeah, I know," Autumn said, feeling rather bad for Henry. She remember talking to him earlier today, he was rather upset. They walked up the stone steps as Autumn said, "I wouldn't want to have her for a mother, I'd go crazy!"

Mr. Gold laughed and Autumn stopped short. He noticed and said, "Dear, what's the matter?"

"Your door," Autumn said blinking, "its open."

"What?" his question was sharp as he looked at the door. Indeed it was, but he was sure he locked it this morning. Autumn began to walk forward but Mr. Gold grabbed her shoulder. She felt him move in front of her and opened the door more. They slowly walked inside the home together and Mr. Gold picked up a gun. Autumn followed behind him as they walked into the living room together. Autumn looked around and noticed a few things that had been there the last time she was here now missing. Mr. Gold had gone tense as Autumn looked up at him. Mr. Gold was walking when he suddenly whirled around, forcing Autumn behind him. She heard two gun click before Mr. Gold said, "Miss. Swan."

Autumn peered out from behind him to see Emma pointing a gun at him. She said, "Your door was open, your neighbors called it in."

"It appears I've been robbed," Mr. Gold said, as Autumn bit her lip.

"Funny how that keeps happening to you," Emma said, still pointing the gun. Mr. Gold lowered the gun slowly and said, "Yeah, well. I'm a difficult man to love."

Autumn finally came out from behind him fully as Emma put her gun down. She spotted Autumn and said, "Long time no see kid."

"Hi," Autumn said and Mr. Gold said, "Autumn, go wait in the kitchen. I'll be there in a moment."

Autumn looked from Emma to Gold before walking into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, Autumn heard Gold and Emma start talking. Sighing, Autumn had a feeling this wasn't going to end very well. What idiot would steal from Gold? He was the most feared man in town, who would have that much of a death wish? Judging by the scene she had been watching this morning, Moe French seemed like a likely candidate. Staring around, Autumn looked out the window and saw the surprising blue sky. Valentine's Day… was it that close to spring already? It was like time was passing much quicker than she was expecting it too.

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the door slam. Autumn looked over to see Mr. Gold moving quickly to the kitchen. Autumn frowned gently and said, "You're not going to kill Moe French are you? I told you he wasn't going to be able to pay that loan."

"Yes, but even you didn't think he would have the audacity to break into my home," Mr. Gold said, irritated. He opened a cabinet shifting around in it as Autumn said, "I didn't think he would have the guts to break into your house. Not unless he had someone with more strength behind him."

Mr. Gold glanced back at her and said, "Are you suggesting something?"

"Nothing I'm sure you don't know," Autumn said, "Want me to search her place?"

"No," his voice was sharp. He had turned around, his face almost glowering. He walked over to her and said lowly, "Do not get involved. Now, if you would please go, I have things I now need to attend to."

Part of Autumn was annoyed and part of her was hurt. Hurt because of his shutting her out and annoyed because he was falling into Regina's trap. But judging by the look on his face, for now she should leave him be. Standing up, Autumn walked over to the entry way and stopped. She looked back at Gold and said, "Just let Emma do her job, he's not worth your time."

And with that Autumn left, knowing full well she was going to have to stop this man from not taking her advice.

**S.C.**

"What are you looking for?"

Autumn looked up from telescope as Jefferson came into the room. She looked over at him and glanced at him before saying, "Making sure Gold behaves."

"Oh?" Jefferson walked over to her and leaned against the window sill. He looked down as Autumn peered through the scope again. Sighing, he said, "Why is he so important? Gold."

"Because," Autumn said with a sigh, "We'll need him."

"You know who he is," Jefferson said, his voice sounding urgent, "You know how risky it is messing with him."

"I'm not messing with him," Autumn said, sounding almost annoyed, "Look, trust me. Regina may have enacted the curse, but I highly doubt she created it."

"All the more reason to stay away from him," Jefferson said, almost angrily.

"Is it that hard to trust me?" Autumn said, almost exasperated. Jefferson suddenly grabbed her, Autumn yelping. A flash crossed her eyes, and she could have sworn she saw herself staring at someone familiar. Blinking, Autumn found herself staring into Jefferson's green eyes. Stroking her hair behind her ears, Jefferson said, "I trust you, and I know you are pure despite the circumstance. But this man isn't, he will use anyone for his goal."

"I know," Autumn said as Jefferson stroked her cheeks gently, "I know… just… you worry about Grace, I'll worry about him. Trust me, we'll get home."

"Some will say this is your home," Jefferson said quietly and Autumn said, almost harshly, "This world is _NOT_ my home. It stopped being my home the minute I fell down that rabbit hole."

Jefferson was quiet after that and Autumn said, staring intently at him. She whispered, "Don't think I'm going to get distracted by him."

"But you love him," Jefferson said, "That's a distraction in and of itself."

"You love Grace," Autumn said, her voice calming, "The only difference is that she is your daughter and Gold doesn't care about me."

Jefferson didn't have anything to say to that right away. Autumn slide away from him and walked back over to the window. As she looked down into the telescope, she heard him asked, "So why bother with him if he doesn't care about you?"

Autumn paused, staring through the scope but not fully paying attention. She clicked her tongue, trying to formulate her answer. Patience always being his virtue, Jefferson waited. Finally Autumn responded, "Sometimes that's all we have, Jefferson. Surely you understand that."

Silence followed for a while as Autumn said, "It's starting to rain, you should close up the windows downstairs."

Jefferson left the room leaving Autumn to herself. The rain wasn't coming down hard yet as she watched the streets near the convenience store Gold had gone into. She stayed like that for a while until she ran out of the room saying angrily, "Damn it, Gold!"

**S.C.**

"_**You had her love and you shut her out**_!"

Moe French yells filled the cabin as Mr. Gold beat him with his cane. Rage had taken over him, even though he would admit it to no one. The cup had become the furthest thing from his mind. All her could see was her face. The face of his beloved, as she stared at him with determined glassy eyes. The more he saw it, the more his anger boiled over. The more Moe French screamed as Gold gave him what he deserved.

"**IT IS YOUR FAULT**-!"

"STOP IT!"

Suddenly, Mr. Gold felt someone grab his arm with two hands pulling him back. He whirled around out of the chair, sending the person back two steps. He would have nearly knocked the chair over if he hadn't grabbed it to steady himself. Autumn held firmly onto him though, staring up at him with wide eyes. Gold was barely registering that she didn't look fearful. No, part of him was angry. Angry at that man laying in pain on the floor, angry that he had been stopped, angry that she was here.

"What are you doing here?!" Mr. Gold said his voice cold. Autumn didn't seem perturbed as she seemed distressed by something else, "I followed you, you idiot! Did you really think I wouldn't know you would do this?!"

"Leave," Mr. Gold said roughly, attempting to pull away but she yanked on him saying, "No! Mr. Gold, please, you can't-!"

"I said leave!" Mr. Gold snapped and Autumn snapped back, "I will not! I can't let you hurt him!"

"Autumn-!" His voice had anger seeping into it at an alarming rate but Autumn said yanking on the cane, "NO! You can't chase me away; you will not chase me away! I can't let you do this!"

"Why does it matter to you!?" Mr. Gold snapped, "This is my business, now go home!"

He yanked the cane out of her hand with surprising force, spinning so fast. He struck Moe French again but Autumn had pounced on his arm again screaming now, "No! Don't do this! Please, you'll only get in trouble!"

"It is of no concern to you!" Mr. Gold snarled but was shocked when she pulled his arm so hard that he fell over. He managed to catch himself but was hovering over Autumn. She was still trying to pull the cane from his hand but she failed. His brown eyes filled with rage as he shouted, "Go home! This is of no concern to you!"

"It is!" Autumn grabbed his cane and he snapped, "Why?! Why is it so important-!"

"**BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**!"

He froze, as did she. Oh God, she hadn't meant to say it. Not like that, not right now. Autumn watched him straighten up, an incomprehensible look on his face. Autumn hadn't realized she had let go of his cane until he managed to grab her and pick her up. She pulled her arms around his neck in shock, steadying herself. A flash crossed her eyes, feeling a brief moment of warmth that she hadn't felt in forever. Something in her body just immediately relaxed, but due to the circumstances Autumn felt too wary to give into such a reaction. She was right not to as she came crashing back to reality as he dumped her in the next room before shutting and locking the door. How had he walked across the room with his leg?! She didn't even feel him do it. Running back over to the door, Autumn screamed while trying to force the door open, "Gold, don't do this! You can't get in trouble! I can't let you go away!"

Mr. Gold had already gone back to Moe, trying to ignore the girl in the other room. There was no dealing with her right now, he needed to find it. The sight of Moe stirred up rage within Gold again. But this time there was another reason. A reason he had yet to state. He then struck Moe saying, "Tell me where it is! I've no more patience for this nonsense!"

Autumn finally broke down, ceasing her banging the door as she began to cry. She didn't want to cry, she need to be strong. Crying wasn't allowed, but tears kept coming down her cheeks anyway. She wasn't sure if he was saying she was nonsense or not, but she was sure he wasn't happy with her now. Little did she know that someone had successfully taken her place in stopping Gold from beating Moe French. It wasn't until she heard the ambulance that she realized the commotion had stopped. Pressing her ear against the door, she heard Emma's voice. Panicking, she looked over to the window and hurried over to it. She couldn't let Emma find her back here, it would look even worse for Gold. Managing to open the window, she slid out of it.

It was still raining but not hard. She had to make it back to town, before it decided to rain even harder. Walking out from behind the house, she quickly ran to the bushes on the cabin's side and watched as Emma and Gold talked. He seemed agitated still and Autumn's heart fell as she saw Emma cuff his hands. Damn it… Autumn watched him look around and suddenly she found herself staring directly at him. She gulped a he still watched her as he was pushed somewhat gently into the car. Autumn kept low as the ambulance and the police car drove away. She then hurried out of hiding and stood there for a moment. A minute later, Excalibur came out of the forest and bent down. She climbed up onto his back, gripping the rope as he stood up. She had to get to town and fast. Spurring him on, Excalibur galloped after the two vehicles.

**S.C.**

"Rumpelstiltskin."

He hated telling her, but he wanted it back. At least he got the satisfaction of seeing the displeasure on her face. Standing up, he grasped the bars of the cell saying dangerously, "Now give me what I want."

Regina said with almost a smirk, "Such hostility."

"Oh yeah," Mr. Gold said, who was just about ready to beat this woman into the ground if she didn't already give back the item in question. She reached into her bag as he watched with an expectant frantic look. She pulled out a white tea cup with blue designs on it. His eyes were locked on that cup as Regina said, "Over this?"

She waved it back and forth as he reached to grab it saying, "Such a… sentimental little keepsake."

"Thank you," Gold said, taking the cup from her and made sure to add, "Your Majesty."

"So," Gold said, after making sure his cup was alright, "Now that we've been honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you dear, I'm the one with the power around here. I'm gonna be out of here in no time and nothing between us will change."

Regina grabbed the bars leaning in saying with a dark smile, "We shall see."

She gradually let go of the bars as she walked away, leaving Gold to examine his cup. Examining it, he didn't even put it down as he said clearly, "You can come out dearie. The evil queen is gone."

At first, nothing happened. Then, Autumn slowly came out from behind one of the doors and walked over to him. He watched her intently as she came closer. He indicated towards the sofa but she shook her head. Mr. Gold watched her in surprise as she slipped through the bars. She didn't move to come next to him but instead leaned against the bars. Somewhat stiffly, Autumn said, "I see you got it back."

"Yes, I did," Mr. Gold said, putting his cup safely down. He then looked over at Autumn and said, "It's not a crime to sit down."

"It is when I'm breaking into a jail cell," Autumn said, and Mr. Gold said, "I'm sure Miss. Swan will have no issue's letting you go free."

"You beat him over a tea cup," Autumn said, staring at it momentarily, "Why?"

"He took my property," Gold said and Autumn retaliated, "You mean he took the cup Belle chipped."

Silence was between them as Gold stood up. That dangerous Rumpelstiltskin smile had returned and Autumn was almost feeling rather nervous now. He walked over to her as she backed into the bars. He spoke as he grasped the bars for support, "Well, aren't you being Miss. Smarty pants. I shouldn't be surprised; you are one of the few here who believe those stories."

Autumn stared up at him as he said, "Well since you know just who I am, dearie. You'd best be advised to listen to me and _sit_."

When Autumn didn't move, he sighed and she yelped as he managed to pick her up once again. She grasped around his neck, feeling that warmth return to her. It wasn't just a physical warmth necessarily, but an emotional warmth; this time she gave into that feeling. Mr. Gold tightened his hold on her as he whispered, "Why must you be so stubborn?"

"Because no one else will be as stubborn as you," Autumn said, into his jacket. She almost protested as he put her on the bed, but knew better. Sitting next to her, Mr. Gold looked down as she asked, "Doesn't that hurt your leg?"

"Somewhat," Mr. Gold said, with his usually sarcasm, "So please do what I ask then, so I'm not forced to hurt it more."

Autumn looked away briefly but she felt him gently grasp her chin and tilt it back to him. His brown eyes showed no anger, but gave her a searching look. He then asked, "Now going back to our… disagreement a few hours previously. Why is it so important to you that I not end up here?"

"Well, it's rather pointless since you ended up here anyway," Autumn said, almost angrily. Mr. Gold then smiled coyly before saying, "Ah, but you see, you said three little words that interested me."

"Yes, and I meant them whether you return the sentiment or not," Autumn said, matter of fact. She clearly wasn't afraid to admit it. Which intrigued Gold all that more. He then said, "You still have yet to answer my question. Why is it so important that I not end up here?"

"Because you can't leave," Autumn said, gritting her teeth. She stared him down saying, "You'll leave and I'll be alone."

"Now I highly doubt that," Mr. Gold said, reasonably. Autumn pulled her head away, her eyes going glassy. Mr. Gold was shocked at this reaction as Autumn said, almost angrily, "Do you really think I spend all this time with you just because I'm bored?"

For once in all his lifetime, he was at a loss for words. She didn't look at him, but continued staring at the wall opposite of them. Finally, she felt him gently tilted her face to look back at his. Her blue eyes met his brown ones, and Autumn was slightly taken aback to not see a wall up. Instead, she saw gentleness that she hadn't seen in full. And never had it been directed at her. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he whispered, "Now, now. Don't fret dearie. I will be out of here sooner than you think. Now, why don't you go home and rest up? You're still damp from being out in the rain and I don't want you to get sick because of me."

Autumn watched him for a minute before nodding and he said touching her nose gently, "That's my girl. Now off with you, before Miss. Swan comes back."

Autumn slid of the bed and slide back through the bars. He watched her go and made sure she was out of earshot before letting out a heavy sigh. He was getting soft, letting her get to him like that. But something in him couldn't help it, she was… special. Guilt began to swarm him as he recalled the events of the past few hours. Not guilt in beating Moe French, but guilt for the sounds of her sobbing in the other room. It was the first time he had seen her panic and first time he had heard her cry. Autumn had been never one to cry, get angry yes, but crying no. In his gut, he realized her reaction was for reasons that went a lot deeper.

Autumn was walking outside in the rain, not caring that her coat was already soaked. For some reason, she didn't really feel much better. In fact, now that she thought about it, Autumn realized he had never actually told her how he felt about what she said. All he had said that it intrigued him. Her stomach slowly dropped as she realized he now had the advantage.

Hurrying down the street, Autumn made it all the way to the back of the hospital when she saw Regina going out of a the back entrance. Pinning her back against the Hospital wall, Autumn watched Regina hurry towards her car. Frowning, Autumn walked towards the door that Regina had come out of. Why was she coming out here? There was no way she was visiting Moe French, she would leave out the main entrance. Grasping the knob, Autumn wasn't surprised to find it locked. Walking along the side of the building she came to see there were windows down at ground level. Peering into one of them, she at first couldn't see anything. Suddenly there was a face that almost made Autumn scream. She fell backwards scratching her hands on the cement. Still staring, Autumn saw herself looking at a woman with brown hair and blue eyes very much similar to her own. Autumn's mouth was wide open as she crawled closer to the window. She recognized her picture, from the book. Autumn touched the window saying, "Belle…"

The woman tilted her head curiously as Autumn piece everything together.

Gold was going to kill the queen for this.

"I'll be back for you soon," Autumn said, loudly, hoping Belle would hear, "I promise."

_"Daddy?" the little girl asked, "Why you up?"_

_ The man looked over from his desk to see his Lisie girl standing in the door way. She looked rather cute with her hair messed up and her green feetie pajamas a little wrinkled from sleeping. Smiling softly, he said putting his pen down, "I have work to finish. I think the real question is why are you still up?"_

_ "I can't sleep," she said, her bright eyes sparkling with tears. Surprise filled his eyes as his heart felt a stab. Walking over to him, she crawled up onto his lap saying, "I had another nightmare."_

_ "Oh?" he asked, rubbing her back, "What about?"_

_ "That you disappeared," she hiccuped, "and didn't come back."_

_ He hugged her, kissing the top of her head. Whispering softly, he said, "It's alright, baby, it's just a dream."_

_ "But what if you really do disappear?" she looked up fearfully at him and he said gently, "Don't worry, if something really happened to me, Uncle August would take care of you."_

_ "He can't take care of himself," huffed Lisie and her father chuckled. Stroking her hair, he whispered, "I love you Lisie girl. Even if I can't be with you, I will always love you."_


	11. Death in Storybrooke

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators.

Chapter Eleven: Death in Storybrooke

"_You're Most Gracious Majesty."_

_The Queen of Hearts sat in her study staring down at the gardens. Her Knave of hearts stood there, his noble yet obnoxious manner all too prominent. Her red dress was extra fluffy but the bodice tightly hugging her figure. He then continued as he said, "People are down in the hall waiting for Your Majesty's proclamation. You're Knights wish to know what they should do-."_

"_Have you any news of the Mage?"_

_Her voice wasn't terribly mean, but she was commanding. The Knave of Hearts breathed sharply before saying, "No, the Mage had been hiding well."_

"_Search better and my decree is as before, destroy all rebels. I will be down to sooth my people soon," She commanded in a noble yet sophisticated manner. He bowed and left the queen to herself. Staring out the window, she let out a little sigh. Her gardens were undisturbed, but her eyes looked far from happy. Standing up, she said, "Run, Run, Alice my darling dear, run with your rebel companions. But I **will** catch you eventually."_

"Why do I have to go to this thing?!"

Autumn looked over at the dining room to see Regina and Henry arguing in the dining room. Closing the door, Autumn took off her shoes as Regina said firmly, "It's required that we go! I will not have you whining and complaining about going to this Parent Teacher Conference when you've been skipping out on classes!"

"Hi," Autumn said, taking off her bag and coat. Regina and Henry looked towards her. Henry took this as a chance to escape saying, "I'll be upstairs waiting!"

"Henry!" Regina said, but to no avail. Sighing, Regina said, "I'm sorry about that. It seems Henry skipping classes is finally coming back to haunt him."

"I see," Autumn said, hanging up her coat. Autumn's hair was tied back into thick braids and she wore her usually long sleeved shirt with jeans. Shaking her head Regina asked, "Do you ever wear anything short sleeved? I swear, I've never once seen you in a tee-shirt."

"I like long sleeves," Autumn said, shrugging. Regina chuckled and said, "Well Henry is probably waiting for you upstairs. I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Kay," Autumn said, hurrying up the stairs. Regina shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Autumn opened Henry's bedroom door and closed it behind her. Henry had to the book open saying, "Is she busy with dinner?"

"Yes," Autumn said, "And I found something out. It's really important."

"Really what?" Henry asked and Autumn sat by him flipping the pages of the book quickly. She finally stopped at the page with a picture of a woman in a green-blue cloak. Her eyes were sky blue and her hair rich brown. Autumn looked at Henry and said, "I found her."

"What?! Where?" Henry immediately asked. Autumn said, "I think it's the Hospital Basement. She's locked up in one of the rooms down there."

"But the books says that the Queen-!"

"-lied. She lied," Autumn said, "I saw her with my own eyes."

"So what do we do?" Henry asked urgently and Autumn said with a sigh. Tapping the book, Autumn said softly, "The Mad Hatter, you know Jefferson, he told us to wait. Right now if we broke her out the evil queen would be on our case in a split second and we'd have even bigger problems. We need to wait till she's distracted with something big."

"Can we trust the hatter?" Henry asked, a little concerned and Autumn said firmly, "Yes, we can. He hates the Evil Queen, remember?"

"Right," Henry sounded a little surer now. Autumn stared out the window and said with a frown, "It's raining again."

"We haven't had much snow since the Snow Queen was locked up," Henry said, not sounding too surprised. Nodding, Autumn looked back down at the book flipping the pages of it. Henry watched her for a moment as she stopped at a page with Rumpelstiltskin. Staring down, she heard Henry said, "So why haven't you been around Gold's shop lately? I've gone looking for you there and he says he hasn't seen you since he was released."

"How he got out of that tight spot, I'll never know," Autumn said with a grumble. Henry blinked before smiling. He then said cheekily, "You're just mad because he didn't listen to you."

"Well no duh, I warned him not to go and do it," Autumn said irritated. Henry continued to stare at her as he asked, "Have you figured out who he is?"

"Huh?" Autumn looked back at him and he asked, "Have you figured out who Mr. Gold is?"

"Umm…" Autumn said, slowly, "Yes."

"Really?" Henry asked excitedly, "Who is he?"

"…Rumpelstiltskin," Autumn said, almost reluctantly. Henry sat up alarmed and said, "Are you serious?!"

"Yes," Autumn said, "I'm positive."

"So what do we do?" Henry said, sounding nervous now, "I mean I know you said he was looking for his son but… I mean he's dangerous."

"I know," Autumn said forcefully, which surprised Henry. Turning back around, Autumn sunk down saying, "I know… but he doesn't have his powers right now."

"But he's smart and sneaky, Autumn," Henry said, moving in front of her. Autumn sighed and said, "I know that, but don't worry about him right now. We need to get Emma to believe."

"I know," Henry mumbled. Autumn looked down at the book next to her and said, "You're lucky."

"Huh?" Henry said, staring at Autumn as she looked at the picture in the book. Her face looked calm, but in almost a sad way. Letting out a shaky sigh, Autumn said, "You're lucky to have Emma, your mom. I never knew my mom, except what dad told me about her."

"What was she like?" Autumn rarely talked about her parents with him. She looked over at him with her blue eyes and said, "My mom didn't want me. She got with my dad and when she had me, she left. She didn't want to be a mother."

Henry was surprised and confused. He then asked, "But isn't Felicity-?"

"She's not my mom," Autumn almost snapped, "She just my foster parent. I only call her mom for everyone else's sake."

Henry looked at his friend with surprise. Sitting next to her, Henry asked, "What happened to your dad?"

Any irritation that had been in her eyes slowly melted into sadness. Leaning against Henry's shoulder, Autumn said, "He died a long time ago Henry. A long time ago."

"What was he like?" Henry asked, curiosity getting the better of him. He didn't want to hurt Autumn but he wanted to know. Autumn let a small smile grace her lips and she said, "He was kind to everyone he met. He would always spend time with me, even if he had a lot of work to do that day. He had that go lucky personality that made everyone love him."

Henry watched Autumn as she reminisced about the past. As he watched her, a thought occurred to him. This look on her face, he couldn't help but wonder if her association with Mr. Gold was because she had no one else. But to Henry it didn't matter if this was true, Autumn was his best friend. Taking her hand, he squeezed it gently and her smiled grew. She continued to lean against his shoulder and Henry said, "We can share Emma if you want. She won't mind."

Autumn giggled and said, "Maybe."

"Autumn! Henry! Dinner," Regina called up, putting the lasagna on the table. At first, she heard nothing. Then there was a scurry going on upstairs and Regina heard the two children laughing. A smile tugged at her lips as the two came into sight. Henry didn't bother to look at his mother as he took his seat. Autumn looked at Regina however, and flashed a smile. Pushing her bangs out of her face, Regina let Autumn go sit down as she said, "So, how are things Autumn? You've been coming into town less and less."

"Unfortunately, I've had things to take care of," Autumn said, as Regina served lasagna. Regina glanced at Autumn before saying, "I know Mr. Gold hasn't seen much of you lately. He actually came around looking for you."

"As I said," Autumn said with a shrug, "Things got crazy at home for a while…"

"Has your mother been home more often?" Regina asked and Autumn said, "No more than usual, but we had more things happening at the house. Just that time of year I guess. What have you been up to?"

"Oh just boring mayor business," Regina said, sitting down in her chair, "Had to approve a few investigations, make a couple of deals, things like that."

"I see," Autumn said before taking a bite of her dinner. Regina glanced at Henry, who was eating quietly. Stabbing her fork into her own dinner, Regina said, "Henry and I are going to the school fair at the end of the month, where he and I have a parent-teacher conference. Why don't you meet up with us at the fair? We wouldn't mind the company."

"Sure," Autumn said, with smile towards Henry. Regina smiled and said, "Good, we'll look forward to seeing you."

Dinner finished without any hitches and Autumn soon found herself lying in the bed staring up at the ceiling. The room was rather nice; the walls painted white and the floor a light green carpet. The furniture was painted a sleek ivory and the bed was of white metal. The sheets were not as fluffy as Jefferson's, but the quilt was rather elaborately stitched. But Autumn didn't quite feel at home here. After all, she was sleeping in the same house as the evil queen. Part of her wanted to be elsewhere, even though that elsewhere no longer existed. Sighing, Autumn thought about something that both Henry and Regina brought up. Gold had been looking for her. A twinge of guilt filled her stomach as she thought of him. She hadn't intentionally meant to avoid him; she just couldn't help but feel guilty. His true love was being held in a basement of a hospital completely unknown to him, and she was essentially allowing Regina to do it.

Secrets were not new to her; in fact Autumn had a lot of them. But for some reason this one was ranking up her nerves by a ton. Perhaps it was because Belle was in danger as long as the queen had her that made it so nerve racking. Biting her lip, Autumn wondered if she should go stop by tomorrow and make sure Belle was alright. Jefferson had warned her against it, saying it would draw too much attention. But it just felt wrong leaving her there without at least coming to check on her.

Suddenly, Autumn heard a small noise. It was like something had been dropped downstairs. Sitting up in bed, Autumn heard people moving about downstairs. The sounds got closer as time quickly clicked by and soon were climbing the stairs. Autumn glanced out the crack in the door and saw Graham and Regina together. The sheriff had his hands on her hips steering her down the hall while Regina was kissing his lips lightly. The smirk was all too apparent on her face as they disappeared into Regina's bedroom, leaving Autumn to watch in disgust.

Shutting the door, Autumn jumped back into the bed throwing the sheets above her head. So this is where he was going at night. Autumn didn't have any care in the world to know Regina's 'business' or anyone else's for that matter. But what was really pissing her off was that Regina wasn't even being careful about it with two kids in the house. Autumn shut her eyes, burying her head into the pillows.

It was bad enough that woman did this at home; did she really have to deal with it here too?

**S.C.**

"Ow!"

The sheriff swore under his breath as he stumbled through the Forest. Thorns were woven into the tall plant life around him, scrapping his skin as he went. If he hadn't been so unnerved by the current situation, he would have been able to avoid them. But his mind was not on his surroundings, just the wolf that he had seen by his car. His head filled with memories that he couldn't quite explain. Being to walk again, Graham looked around for any signs of a trail. Much to his dismay, there was none. Turning around, Graham began to walk back quite dismayed.

"What are you doing out here?"

Graham looked up to see Autumn walking along the not so high cliff. Graham looked at her and said, "I'm looking for something… what are you doing here?"

Autumn lifted her bag and said, "Collecting some things I need. Are you looking for the wolf?"

"What?" his voice came out sharp and Autumn said, "If you lost him, you won't find him again until he comes for you."

Graham watched her step down on the rocky steps and walked near him. Autumn gave him a gentle look with her blue eyes and said, "Come on, you should head back to town before you get lost."

"I-I won't get lost," Sheriff Graham said, shaking his head, "I know these woods well."

"Mhm," Autumn said as he followed her anyway, "So why are you out here?"

"I-I had a dream," he started, "About the wolf. And I was attacking this woman-she looked an awfully lot like Mary Margaret. But-But I think it's an actual memory-"

"Maybe it was," Autumn suggested, "When did you meet her?"

"I-," Graham froze, a confused expression growing on his face, "I don't remember."

"I see," Autumn said, continuing to walk which forced Graham to continue, "Well, if you think you don't remember, maybe it's time you talk with that other person. It might trigger something."

The forest began to thin out as they got closer to the town. Graham looked down at her and asked, "Autumn, do you believe in other lives?"

Looking at him, Autumn said with sincerity, "Depends on what you mean by other lives. I believe life is ever changing, never the same. The life I live now is completely different than the life I lived when I was six."

Autumn gaze never faded and Graham felt some kind of coolness run through him. Not the bad kind, but the calming type. For at least a moment, Graham felt something sooth him, give him clear thought. Clear enough to know what he now had to do. Patting her shoulder, he said, "Thank you."

He ran off then and there, leaving Autumn by herself. Smiling, Autumn began to walk again much more slowly. Finding the small beaten trail again, Autumn found herself walking along it at a reasonable pace. The bright white light from the early morning sun illuminated the forest, entrancing Autumn slightly.

"Well, well, what a lovely surprise."

Autumn spun around to see Gold walking behind her. He was wearing a green apron over his suit and held a shovel in his free hand. When he reached her, Autumn said, "What are you doing out here?"

"Spot of gardening," Gold said, "You?"

"Something similar," Autumn said, holding up the bag. Gold the gently pushed her forward, indicating that they should walk. As they continued down the path, Gold said, "You've been out of town quite a bit. I was starting to think you were avoiding me."

"No," Autumn said, looking around, "I've unfortunately had to take care of stuff at home."

"School work getting the better of you?" Mr. Gold chuckled and Autumn grumbled, "Like you have no idea."

"So dearie," Mr. Gold said as they left the forest, "Why don't you come to my house for a bit of tea. Warm yourself up from being out in the freezing cold."

"Sure," Autumn said, shrugging. Walking with him into town, Autumn looked up at him asking, "How does that not bother your leg?"

"It's more tolerable some days than others," Mr. Gold said, casually, "Today is one of the most tolerable days."

Autumn walked with him all the way to his house in silence. As Gold unlocked his door, Autumn couldn't help but wonder why he was being so quiet. Swinging the door open, Mr. Gold looked at her flicking his hand towards the door. Autumn went in before he could say anything and he followed. Autumn made her way to the kitchen as Gold shut his door. Dropping her bag near the chair, Autumn peeled off her coat. Resting it on the chair, Autumn felt a tickle in the back of her throat that developed into a cough. She had this cough on and off since the Moe French incident. Hearing Gold walk upstairs, she knew that he must be putting away his boots and other outdoor items.

Wandering around, she found herself looking around in his dining room. Staring into the cabinet, she saw various objects sitting neatly in the cabinet. He had so much stuff; he couldn't possibly use them all! But she knew that he kept these things for reasons beyond usage. Walking over to the window, she saw the side lawn. In staring out at the lawn, Autumn realized she had never been to the upstairs of his home.

"Anything interesting?"

Autumn looked back to see Mr. Gold watching her. Shaking her head, Autumn said, "Nothing really, just glad that it stopped raining."

"Yes, it's been a rather wet lately," Mr. Gold said, walking across the room, "It's rather bothersome since it is rather cold."

"Yeah," Autumn said taking a glance out the window. The tickle was back and Autumn cleared her throat lightly. Shaking her head, Autumn walked back into the kitchen as Gold prepared the tea. He finally set the kettle to boil, turning back to her. Autumn watched him as he sat down saying, "So dearie, how was your night at the queens?"

"It was alright," Autumn said, with a shrug, "She and Henry were going at it though."

"Really?" Gold said sitting down, "Sounds like Miss. Swan's presence is aggravating the queen."

"Yes," Autumn said with a sigh, "I have a feeling something bad is about to happen."

"Don't worry," Mr. Gold said, "Miss. Swan can hold her own. Now…"

He leaned forward with that smirk of his and said, "I believe you still owe me an answer."

Autumn blinked as Mr. Gold asked, "Your father, what did he do for a living?"

"He was a writer," Autumn said, her voice going soft, "He started off working for a magazine. After some time, he started writing books."

"What kind of books?" Mr. Gold asked, intrigued and Autumn said, "Children stories mostly. Probably because he was busy with me."

"Let me guess, you would read all of his stories?" Mr. Gold said with a grin. Shooting one back at him, Autumn said, "Yeah, I would often sneak into his study to read what he was writing when he was busy in a meeting."

"What about your mother?" Mr. Gold asked.

Autumn's face had a dark look cross it as she said, "I don't have one."

Mr. Gold noticed but let it slide. Her reaction surprised him a bit. He had never known Autumn to have such a look. That look went beyond anger, it was resentment and hatred. Hearing the kettle go off, Mr. Gold said standing up, "So I do have a question. Why is there so little on your file?"

"Huh?" Autumn said baffled. Mr. Gold fixed their tea as he spoke louder so she could hear, "There is a lot that should be in your records that isn't. No medical records, little bio information, no past addresses, and no birth certificate either."

Turning around, he extended her tea to her as he sat down. Autumn took it and said, "That's weird… I don't know why that is."

Mr. Gold stared at her quietly as she sipped her tea. If he had any issues with her answer, he didn't show or vocalize it. Kicking her legs gently, Autumn said, "Now it's my turn. You said you had a son, what happened to his mom?"

A bitter look crossed his face as he said softly, "She died I'm afraid. A long time ago?"

"I'm sorry," Autumn said softly, "Was she the woman you loved?"

"No," Gold said, "I didn't love her like that… It was complicated."

"Ahhh," Autumn said nodding, "One of those kinds of things."

Mr. Gold didn't respond to that as he asked, "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing much, I have to head home tonight to take care of things in the garden," Autumn said with a small smile, "Ruby wanted me to stop by later, said Granny wanted to see me this afternoon."

"I see," Mr. Gold said and Autumn asked, "Do you have to make your rounds today?"

"Not today, no," Mr. Gold said, drinking his own tea, "I do have some work to do in the shop today. Inventory mostly."

"I see," Autumn said, tucking her hair behind her ear. For some reason, Gold found him staring at her loose hair. It was chestnut brown, but had golden hues throughout. It was rather long, hanging down over her shoulders with her bangs pushed off to one side. He didn't know why it bothered him now, but it did.

"All these years of knowing you, and you've never once cut your hair," Mr. Gold said, before sipping his tea, "Why keep it so long?"

"I-," Autumn made a face and said, "I don't know. I guess it's just a hassle to cut it."

Mr. Gold chuckled and Autumn took the last sip of her tea. Putting her cup down, Autumn asked, "Why do you spend time with me?"

"Why?" Mr. Gold said, looking at Autumn with a strange expression, "Because you have to be the most fearless person I have ever known. You are the only person that doesn't put up with my ever so undesirable personality."

"I would imagine sarcasm doesn't get your very far," Autumn said, with a small smile on her face.

"No, I imagine it doesn't," Mr. Gold said, "But what can I say, I'm a man to fear."

"Even without your lovely powers," Autumn said teasingly but then added seriously, "But powers or not, you don't scare me."

"Oh?" Mr. Gold said, "I never will understand why that is."

"Because," Autumn said, her voice going rather sincere, "I look at you and just see a man who's lost so much."

Mr. Gold was stunned. Her blue eyes were staring at him with an understanding that unsettled him. But he somehow managed a smile and said, tapping her nose with a very Rumpelstiltskin flourish of his hand, "Well… I see a child with a sense of wit, cleverness, and loyalty. A little to mysterious for her own good, but a cheerful little one."

Autumn almost gaped. Where did that come from? As she looked into his brown eyes, she flinched remembering someone that she no longer had. But she couldn't look away for the look in his eyes captured her interest. His eyes looked sincere and that rare gentle look that she knew was only for people he trusted. Or at least, that's what she hoped. But she wouldn't doubt this, not right now. Letting a small smile grace her lips, Autumn allowed that wall down for a brief moment. Gold didn't show it but he was shocked to see pain in their depths.

The question was why?

**S.C.**

"Henry!"

Autumn hurried towards Henry, as he sat on the castle all alone. The early morning sky was littered with pink and gold the fluffy clouds filling the sky. There was no wind, so the water was fairly still, the light rippling across the water. Despite the pretty morning, the air was so cold that one could see their breaths. Autumn looked fairly flushed in the face from running but looked happy.

Henry did not.

"Hey," Autumn climbed up on the castle next to him, "Sorry I didn't get here sooner. I just came back from the garden."

Henry didn't say anything, but staring out at the shore with a dead look on his face. Autumn's happy face had flickers of concern crossing it as she said, "What's wrong Henry?"

"…I think we need to stop Operation Cobra stuff for a while." Henry said, his voice thick with sadness.

"What?! Why?" Autumn asked, her voice sharp.

"Because," Henry said, his voice going from slow to fast as he talked, "Graham is dead. Graham remembered everything from Storybrooke and the evil queen found out and now she's killed him!"

Autumn watched her friend suddenly stand up. The Sheriff was gone… Autumn didn't know him well enough to be extremely sad, but she was upset that he was killed just as he was figuring out who he was. He walked over to the other side of the castle and Autumn said, her voice sad, "It's upsetting she killed him. He didn't really deserve that… But he would want us to continue. He save Snow White, he would want us to keep fighting! Don't let all he's done go to waste, don't let her win!"

"She's already won!" Henry's voice was angry; he turned around staring her in the face. He was rigid and he was almost glaring at her. Autumn was surprised as he continued, "Evil always win! She doesn't have to play fair, we do; we don't stand a chance!"

"Yes we do!" Autumn shot back, determination creeping into her face, "Evil may not play fair, but they pay the price for that Henry! Evil, especially evil with magic, always has a weakness! Don't give up now, Henry, this just prove that Regina realizes that things aren't going her way! She realizes she's losing!"

"And she'll kill everyone that get's in her way," Henry snapped, "It's useless, Autumn, the curse is way too strong! It's just a waste of time!"

Slap.

Henry blinked to see Autumn's angry face staring him down. He touched the cheek she had just hit as she yelled, "Fine! Go ahead and give up! But I won't give up; I've already lost everything once, I won't lose it again!"

"Autumn," Henry said as she turned and jumped off the castle. A sense of panic set in. "Autumn!"

But Autumn didn't stop; Autumn didn't stop running until she had reached Jefferson's Manor. Jefferson heard the door slam and her running up the stairs. He was in a room filled with wood that was being stained with a gold molasses-like liquid. Putting down the stirrer, Jefferson watched Autumn storm in. Her eyes were glassy but she was not yet crying. She was angry, obviously, but just from knowing her Jefferson knew she was clearly hurt.

"What happened?"

"Henry," Autumn said, her voice filled with rage, "He's stopped, the queen-she's changed him!"

"Alison, calm down," Jefferson started, warning in his voice. Autumn didn't heed him as she said, "I can't believe this! That stupid evil witch is poisoning him!"

"Alison-!" Jefferson said louder but she barely seemed to notice.

"Why does she have to ruin everyone's happiness! Henry never did anything to her! I won't let Regina hurt him anymore, I hate her, _I hate her_, _**I hate her**_!" Autumn raged, tears escaping her eyes as she flung her arms around.

It happened in such a split moment that Autumn nearly didn't believe her eyes. Just as Autumn flung around, one of the pieces of wood in the corner of the room exploded into a million pieces. Jumping back, Autumn's anger instantly dissipated as she froze. Her extended hands were shaking as she staring at the broken tiny pieces. Jefferson sighed lightly, walking over to her softly. Coming behind her as she tried formulating words, he gently pulled her arms now and hugged her gently. He then whispered into her ear, "Calm down…just calm down."

"Wha-Jefferson what did I-?" Autumn said, her voice trembling. Gently resting his chin on her head and said softly, "Don't worry, it's all coming back to you now. Just give it time…"

Jefferson stared at the broken pieces with a bittersweet smile and said, "Henry will come back, you'll see."


	12. A Step Forward in the Right Direction

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators.

Chapter Twelve: A Step Forward in the Right Direction

_"My-My Queen!"_

_ The queen looked up to see one of her knights running into the court. People stared at him, murmuring with such distaste. The queen's face could not be seen for a red veil covered her head. Whispering into her device, the Knave of Hearts spoke her words, "Why have you come forth in such a manner? Surely your lack of formality will cost you your head."_

_ "But my queen!" he gasped, obviously in great pain, "The woman-!"_

_ But the poor knight did not get to finish his sentence for he went rigid as his entire body slowly turned to ice. Some people gasped, exclaiming their horrific thoughts. The queen said nothing as did the Knave for someone distasteful had come into her presence. The intruder walked slowly, her posture straight and graceful like a princess. Her dress was covered by a large white fur and as she walked barefoot, the floor was covered by ice. Looking over at the knight, she flicked her hand and he burst into smithereens._

_ "Oops," The Snow Queen said, "How tragic."_

_ "What are you doing here __**Miss**__?" The Knave spoke the Queens mind, careful to not give the woman in front of him her honorifics. The Snow Queen only smiled and said, "Why, still under the impression that you're the one and only Queen? How terrible sad that your vanity taints your intelligence."_

_ The Queen of Hearts snapped her fingers and guard came at the Snow Queen. Snow Queen merely breathed and froze the knights in their tracks. Snow Queen walked closer saying, "Come now dear, you can't possibly think you can actually beat me with such lousy chess pieces."_

_ Taking in a deep breath, Snow Queen exhaled, spreading her frost around to all the people in the court. Each froze, except for the Queen of Hearts. Smiling more broadly, the Snow Queen said, "There, now it's just the two of us dear."_

_ "What do you want, Morgana?" The Queen of Heart pulled away her veil and said, "You know very well I don't like unwanted visitors."_

_ "And yet you seemed to make an exception for a dear little one," the Snow Queen said, walking around to admire the ice sculptures she had just created, "Alison I think her name was."_

_ "Alice," The Queen said, going rather stiff, "I call her Alice."_

_ "What you call her doesn't make it true," the Snow Queen said, almost coldly, "And I'm telling you her name is Alison. But I digress. I'm not here to talk about your new pet; I'm here to talk about your Mage problem."_

_ "It isn't a problem if I have taken care of it," The Queen of Hearts said and the Snow Queen laughed, chilling the hall. Walking towards the Queen of Hearts, the Snow Queen said, "Don't lie to me, it was only last week that Mage took out the post in the Cheshire Forest. But if you would just bloody listen, you wouldn't have a problem at all."_

_ "And how are you suppose to help?" the Queen of Hearts said with distain, "Our Worlds don't agree with each other, which is why you and I don't get along to begin with."_

_ "Exactly," The Snow Queen said, "The source of Wonderlands power and the source of my power are completely different. No Wonderlander can stand up to my power, not without extensive knowledge on how to use the gases. It is known that the Mage is helping the rebel army, so allow me to work my magic on the field. If I take care of the rebel army, then there should be only one person standing."_

_ "The Mage," The Queen said, staring at Snow Queen intently. Nodding, Snow Queen said, "Your sister, Queen of White, will be unable to do anything about it. Her magic is strong, but not strong enough to protect everyone."_

_ The Queen made a face at the word Queen, but chose not to say anything. Instead she said, "I do not want Alice harmed. How can you possibly make sure she is not so?"_

_ "Alice is not a Wonderlander," the Snow Queen said shortly, "Believe me; my magic won't work as well on her. I promise she will be completely unharmed."_

_ The Snow Queen glanced into the Queen of Hearts eyes saying, "Do we have a deal?"_

_ "Yes, after you answer my question," The Queen of Heart said, "Why are you doing this? You and I don't like each other. Why help me?"_

_ "Let's just say, the Mage and I have some history with each other," The Snow Queen said, "Deal?"_

_ The Queen of Hearts smiled wickedly and said, "Deal."_

Mr. Gold stood in his shop flicking on the lighter in his hand. As usual, his shop was rather quiet today. His store was as clean and organized in his own little way. He had no rent to go collect or loan to go check up on. He would have just gone home for the day if it hadn't been for a visit he was very much expecting. Hearing the little bell's go off, he looked up to see Regina walking into the store. Flicking the lighter off, he stood up and walked over to a display case.

"Regina," He greeted with his mask of a smile, "Shall I move some things around and make space for your rage?"

"You found that loop hole into the town charter," Regina said and Mr. Gold said, "Legal papers, contracts, all have been a fascination of mine."

"Yes, you love trifling with technicalities," Regina said, an obviously annoyed look on her face. She walked over to his desk and leaning against it staring around. Touching the glass of the knife case, Mr. Gold said, "I like small weapons you see. The needle, the pen, the fine point of a deal."

He looked over at Regina and said, "Subtlety. Not your style, I know."

She looked fully over at him as he walked to another desk and said coldly, "You're a bastard."

Mr. Gold let out a chuckled and said, "I think your grief is getting the better of you Regina. Shame what happened to Graham."

"Don't you talk about him, you know nothing!" Regina stormed over to him as Mr. Gold said, "What's there to know, he died."

"Are you really going up against me?" Regina said, incredulously. Leaning on the counter, Gold watched an evil smug look come over her face. As much as he wanted to just turn her into a pile of dust, he knew he couldn't; and it had nothing to do with his lack of power either.

"Not directly," Gold said, that know it all smirk back on his face. Regina looked at Gold and said, "Well I think you picked I really slow horse this time. It's not like you to back a loser."

"She hasn't lost yet."

"She will," Regina said, standing up straight. Mr. Gold frowned and warned, "Never underestimate someone acting for their child."

"He's not her child," Regina said, snidely, "Not legally."

"Now who's trifling with technicalities," Mr. Gold said, quite intentionally too. Obviously the queen picked up on it as a look of displeasure took over her face. Her posture straight, Regina looked at him and said, "If you see Autumn, tell her Henry would like to see her."

"Very well," Mr. Gold said, somewhat coolly, "Have a good day, Your Majesty."

Regina stormed out of the store, slamming the door behind her. Wincing, Mr. Gold let out a heavy sigh. It was tiring dealing with her, she was too predictable. Walking back over to his desk, he thought of the person he was meant to give the message to.

He hadn't seen Autumn in the past few weeks. He had gathered from Emma that she and Henry had a rather big falling out. He had considered going to her house, but for some reason was resistive. If the child needed time and space, he would give her such. But he couldn't help but admit to himself that his shop was rather lonely without the little one waltzing into his shop. Letting out a little sigh, he went into the back of his shop gathering some supplies. He had work to do after all.

"Emma!"

"Hey Ruby," Emma said as the long haired waitress waltzed over to her. Emma and Mary Margaret were sitting in a booth in the far back. Standing next to her table, Ruby said, "I heard your running up against Sidney Glass for Sheriff! I hope you win."

"Yeah, well, with this new article," Emma muttered almost angrily.

"People will realize what a scumbag the mayor is," Red said firmly, "Your human Emma. Everyone makes mistakes and believe me; people are not as judgmental as you think."

"Thanks," Emma said, allowing a smile to grace her face. Ruby smiled but it faded as she asked, "Hey, have you guys seen Autumn? She hasn't been here in weeks and Granny's getting worried."

"No, I haven't," Emma said with a sad face, "Henry hasn't exact been himself and he and Autumn aren't exactly on speaking terms."

"Poor kid," Ruby said frowning, "Regina's really screwed with his head."

"No kidding," Emma said, gritting her teeth slightly, "Look; I'll tell you if I see her. If we don't see her soon, I'll check her house."

"Thanks," Ruby said, looking relieved and said, "I wouldn't ask, but I'm getting worried. I know she told me that she would be gone for some time because she had to work on the garden. But this has been the longest she's ever been gone for."

"I understand," Emma said gently. Ruby walked away, towards the kitchen as Emma sighed. Mary Margaret watched her friend as Emma looked out the window. Pursing her lips gently, Mary Margaret said, "I guess she and Henry haven't made up."

"No," Emma said glumly, "Autumn's never really liked Regina to begin with, and Henry's behavior is not helping. I'm guessing now that Henry's no longer there, Autumn doesn't want to deal with anyone."

"I'm not surprised," Mary Margaret said, "I mean Henry knew Autumn before we did, it probably hurts her a lot more."

"Still…," Emma said, "I want to check up on her once this blows over."

"That's probably a good idea," Mary Margaret said, "This is already one big mess."

Emma Swan looked down at the newspaper with grief and worry in her eyes. If Madame Mayor was able to get this piece of information, then... Emma shook her head, her loose blonde curls bouncing gently. Mary Margaret looked at her friend with concern and said, "Emma, is everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, every things fine," Emma said, "Apart from Regina's damn article, which I am going to rectify."

**S.C.**

"You started the fire."

Such simple words, simple words that made Mr. Gold chuckle. Rubbing his hand with the rag, he said, "I've been right here Miss. Swan."

"Take a whiff it smells of your sheep crap oil," Emma walked towards him with a brown rag, "Turn's out it's flammable."

"Are you sure," Mr. Gold said, turning to look her in the eye, "There's a load of construction going on at city hall at the moment, there is a lot of flammable liquids and objects."

"Why did you do it?" Emma said, obviously not buying anything he was saying. Sighing, he said, "If I did it, it is because in order to win, you need something big. Like, oh I don't know, being a hero in a fire."

"How did you even know I would be there at right time," Emma asked incredulously and Mr. Gold said almost irritated, "Maybe Regina's not the only one with eyes and ears or maybe I'm just intuitive. Were I involved that is."

"I could have left her there."

"Not the time," Mr. Gold said simply, a smirking growing on his face. Emma shook her head and said, "I can't go along with this."

"You just did," Mr. Gold scoffed, "This is just the price of election Miss. Swan."

"A price I'm not willing to pay," Emma said, throwing the rag on his desk, "Find another sucker."

"Fine, go ahead, expose me. But just think about what you'll be exposing," Mr. Gold taunted purposely as she walked towards the door, "And just who you'll be disappointing."

Emma stopped and looked at him. Opening the door, Emma snapped, "You want to talk disappointment. You flaunting around manipulations while you've got a little girl looking up to you."

Emma slammed the door shut as Mr. Gold's smirk turned into a scowl. Of course she would bring that up, this shouldn't surprise him. After all he had taunted her about disappointing her own son. The only difference was Autumn wasn't family. Walking to the back, Gold turned off the lights after grabbing his coat. Family…what did make someone family? She certainly wasn't of blood, but he wasn't going to lie to himself and say Autumn wasn't important to him. He had made the mistake twice already of trying to push loved ones away, was he really going to try and do that again? Autumn already knew he wasn't the best role model in the world, and she still stuck by him. But Emma's words rang through his head, stinging him a bit.

Locking up his shop, Gold began his walk to his home. Luckily it wasn't so far away from his shop, which he was grateful for. Especially today, after he had many visitors, both agitated and angry, he was eager to get home. But it was all expected, all planned; and soon Emma would be the new sheriff in town. Getting up onto his porch, he opened his door and let himself in.

The house was warm, unlike the nippy cold air outside. The weather had been getting cold again. Hanging up his jacket, he noticed the scarf Autumn had left the last time she was here. He hoped that Autumn wasn't outside working too much. It was much too cold to be working outside for long. Sitting down in his chair in his living room, he glanced over at the chipped tea cup. It was sitting on the table next to the violin case. He had been hoping she would stop by again; it was nice to actually have a use for the old violin. It actually had quite a bit of sentimental value, but it was nice that it could have use again.

Sighing, Gold smirked at Emma Swan's noble attitude. It had been expected, but it still amused him all the same. She had her mother's spirit that was for sure. But it was reassuring to see that she was willing to go so far to get Henry to believe again. To him, that was definitely a step in the right direction.

Staring into the darkness outside the window, he couldn't help thinking about the evil queen. Not once in all his time he knew Regina did he like her. She was cruel heartless and ignorant. It was like dealing with a child. And honestly it wasn't the child he wanted to be dealing with. But luckily, he wouldn't have to play it safe for much longer. Regina's control was beginning to slip after twenty eight years and he was enjoying every minute of it.

**S.C.**

"Congratulations Emma!" Ruby called after the new Sheriff as the blonde and the short haired school teacher left for home. Smiling softly, Ruby went back inside the diner and called, "Granny? Are you done cleaning up?"

"Yes, I am," Granny said briskly, walking back to the dining part of the restaurant. Tossing her hair back, Ruby walked into the back saying, "I'm just gonna quickly change. I'll be back in a sec."

"Mhm," Granny said, putting some cash into the register and locking the register tight. Turning the lights down, Granny said, "Ruby? Did you talk to Emma?"

"Yes, I did!" Ruby walked back into the room, dressed in a more casual outfit. Ruby continued, leaning against the table saying, "Emma said she would go first thing in the morning to check up on Autumn."

"Good, I'm worried about that child," Granny said, her voice stern but concerned, "She's skinny enough as it is and her mother's not around enough to make sure she's taken care of properly."

"Her mother tries," Ruby protested weakly, as if she didn't really mean what she said, "At least she calls to make sure she's okay."

"I know," Granny said, with a sigh, "But still, better safe than sorry."

"So, how does it feel to be Sheriff?"

Emma looked as Mary Margaret brought over her hot chocolate. They were in the kitchen/dining room, enjoying the warm of the home. Outside, light snow flakes were falling down. Emma took it gratefully and said with a smile and a shrug, "I don't know, ask me a few weeks in when I'm swearing about the long hours."

Mary Margaret laughed and said, "I'm sure you'll be fine. Especially now that Henry is back on board."

Emma smile became more genuine as she said, "I'm just glad to see him smiling again. Now we need to get Autumn and him to make up so everything can get back to somewhat normal."

Mary Margaret smiled but couldn't say anything more for knocking at the door interrupted them. Mary Margaret glanced at the clock and saw that it was eleven o'clock. Frowning, Mary Margaret said getting up, "Who could that be this late?"

Emma groaned as Mary Margaret walked to the door and said, "It's probably Regina coming with more threats. Tell her I'm not here."

Mary Margaret opened the door but it was not Regina. Mary Margaret caught the person as she fell forward coughing violently. Mary Margaret stumbled back, falling to her knee's. Emma was up and out of her seat in a split second. Mary Margaret was cradling the form, trying to get her to sit up. Emma helped her but she almost dropped her hold into getting a clearing picture. Blood was dripping down her forehead, her lips were blue, and her jacketless body was soaked. But what gave her a worsening sinking feeling was that Emma knew who it was.

"Help," Autumn managed to say, her blue eyes glazed over in pain.


	13. Reality Strikes

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators.

Chapter Thirteen: Reality Strikes

_Listening to the sounds bellow, she sat on the bedroom floor looking out the small window near the floor. The bed room was obviously in the attic, the ceilings shaped up to a point. The bed was metal and small, pressed up against the flat of one of the walls. There wasn't really much else in her room except a chest filled with clothes left opened. The noise bellows were rowdy and obnoxious. But the girl was ignoring that, instead she was looking at the pouring raining. Thunder sounded as lighting struck the sky. _

_Getting up, she walked over to the bed. Sitting down on the bed, she heard a loud banging on the trap door with someone yelling rather slurred, "Kid, keep the damn noise down!"_

_Rolling her eyes, she flopped back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She hoped they would leave soon; otherwise she wouldn't be able to leave. Thunder cracked again and there was more banging. The girl gritted her teeth as the man yelled, "Stop throwing things around, you brat!"_

"_It's just the storm moron," a woman said, obviously annoyed, "Leave the brat alone."_

_ She didn't even bother to say anything in her defense; she knew it did no good. Burying her head into the pillow, thunder cracked again and she waited._

_ "Get her down here!" the man yelled, "That brat is pissing everyone off babe, GET HER DOWN!"_

_ There was a burst of noise as the trap door swung open and the man scrambled up. His hair was messed up as he grabbed the girl's long hair saying, "Get up! You've pissed me off for the last time brat!"_

"Oh God."

Emma and Mary Margaret stood in the hospital hallway as doctors pulled the curtains around Autumn's bed. The clock showed a quarter to twelve, showing some time had passed since they arrived a half any hour ago. Emma watched through the glass doors as Mary Margaret wiped her tears away. Pulling out her cell phone, Emma heard Mary Margaret say, "We always knew there was something off when it came to Autumn, but I never once thought we would end up being here with something like this."

"I was hoping we wouldn't be," Emma said, dialing a phone number. Pressing the phone to her ear, Emma waited a while said, "Hey Ruby? It's me Emma. I need you to come down to the hospital. Autumn's been badly hurt and I need you to come right away."

Emma hung up and began dialing a second number. Mary Margaret looked over at Emma and said, "Who else are you calling?"

"Gold," Emma said, "Right now, I need the people she's been closest with as of recently. As far as I'm concerned her mother is MIA."

"Did you try calling the house?" Mary Margaret asked and Emma said, "No answer. Once Autumn is stable, I'll try and get a hold of her at work."

"_Hello?_"

"Gold, I need you to come down to the hospital."

"_Sheriff Swan, do you realize the hour?_"

"Yes, I'm aware, but I need you to get down here. Autumn's in the hospital."

"_I'll be there_."

Emma heard a click and shut the cell phone. The curtains parted as Dr. Whale came out from behind the curtains. The curtains opened to see Autumn sleeping in the bed with an oxygen mask over her face. Dr. Whale walked over with a rather serious expression on his face. Opening the glass door, Dr. Whale came out and Mary Margaret asked, "How is she?"

"Stable at the moment," Dr. Whale said, his voice grave, "But she's going to need more than time to heal."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, her eyes narrowed. For some reason, she had a feeling that he was talking about more than physical wounds.

"When getting her into the hospital gown, the nurse noticed bruising and cuts all over her back and some on her torso area. Some new, some of them weeks if not a month old," Dr. Whale said seriously, "It's like someone was using her as a punching bag."

Mary Margaret whimpered, her eyes going glassy once again. Emma gritted her teeth and said, "Abuse?"

"That seems to be the likely case," Dr. Whale said softly, "I would be very surprised if it was something else."

Emma clenched her fist and Dr. Whale said, "She's under at the moment so asking her questions is impossible. Hopefully by morning she will be better enough to talk to people."

Emma nodded as she heard someone hurrying down the hallway. She looked to see Mr. Gold walking towards her at a reasonable pace. Mary Margaret looked back over at Autumn, hand over her mouth. Dr. Whale went over to ask Mary Margaret questions as Mr. Gold stopped dead at the site of Autumn in the hospital bed. Narrowing his eyes, Gold looked at Emma saying, "What happened?"

"She came knocking on our door, blue lips, freezing cold," Emma explained, "Gold, I have to ask when was the last time you saw her?"

"A few weeks ago," Mr. Gold said, "She was at my house having tea. She seemed perfectly fine."

Emma winced, staring back at Autumn. Mr. Gold noticed her tense form and said, "There's something you're not telling me."

"I need you to promise to stay here with her," Emma said, staring at him coldly, "I can't leave her in good conscious that no one will come after her."

Mr. Gold clearly wasn't satisfied with her answer and said, "Why would someone come after her?"

"I can't tell you in good conscious, just promise me you'll stay with her!" Emma said, her voice now urgent and forceful. Sparing a look back at Autumn, a flicker of pain crossed his eyes. Looking back at Emma, he said, "I promise only if you update me on what's going on with this case."

"Deal," Emma said, "Mary Margaret will fill you in, I have to go before any evidence is gone from the home."

"Very well," Gold said, as Emma hurried down the hallway. Glancing back at Autumn, Mr. Gold turned and walked over to Mary Margaret. Dr. Whale had gone and she was back staring through the glass. Mr. Gold stood next to her and asked, "What happened to her?"

Mary Margaret swallowed, a lump in her throat. Licking her dry lips, Mary Margaret said, "Dr. Whale found bruises on her back, new ones and old ones. He suspects abuse."

Mr. Gold didn't outwardly react but his voice was rough as he asked, "Are we allowed to go in?"

"Yes," Mary Margaret said and Mr. Gold wasted no time in going into the room. Walking over to Autumn's bed, he noticed the paleness of her skin. Her hair was bound back, most likely by the nurses. A bandage was on her forehead, which made the anger mixed with shock in him spike. She was breathing, not deeply but breathing. Reaching out, Mr. Gold hesitated before touching her hand. Much to his surprise, it wasn't cold, but it wasn't extremely warm either. Swallowing, Mr. Gold wished she would wake up. At the moment there was only one question that ran loud through his mind.

Why wouldn't she tell him?

_Coughing, the girl felt herself get dragged down the steep stairs. The man didn't seem to care as he dragged her into the dining room kitchen. There was a man slumped on the couch, close to being passed out with a beer bottle in hand. Two women were in the kitchen, one staring shocked, her long blonde hair disheveled. The other, looked slightly off, walked clumsily over to the man and said, "Babe, leave her, it's just the storm-!"_

"_Just shut up and stay out of this!" he thundered as the girl coughed. Glaring down, he snapped, "Are you crying? What did I tell you about crying for no stupid reason!?"_

_The girl didn't bother saying anything; she just closed her eyes and counted. She felt herself being dragged again, now cool tile underneath her stumbling feet. Hearing water being thrown on, the woman's voice protested, "Don't be an idiot, she didn't do a damn thing!"_

"_Don't bark at me, I know what I'm talking about!" He snarled, pushing down hard on the girls shoulders. The girl winced as he hissed, "Be quiet!"_

_The girl didn't move as she felt him yank her head forward cold water dousing her head. Yanking her head back, the girl coughed again only to have him push her forward once again. He did this several times before pushing her completely into the ice cold water in the bath. She felt him hold her down under water, her neck throbbing. Suddenly she felt relief as he released her. Coming back to the surface, she tried regaining breath as quietly as she could. The man had left and was fighting verbally with the woman outside. Shivering, her eyes showed surprising determination and hatred. Getting up out of the bath, she walked back out to see the two arguing. The other woman was clutching her beer bottle in her hand, obviously shocked._

"What?!"

Emma winced as she heard Regina answer sharply. It was almost morning, the sun creeping over the forest. She had to wake up the judge to give her a warrant for checking the residence. Emma was driving while her phone was on speaker. Emma sighed and said, "Autumn's in the hospital right now if you want to go check up on her. I'm going to the residence to see if anyone is there."

"Wha-How-?" Regina shook her head, seething. Graham, Sidney, all of them had been keeping an eye on her. Everything is fine they said, nothing too out of the ordinary they told her. Yet here she was on the phone with the new sheriff with the kid beaten and bruised. Letting out a short sigh, Regina said, "Just don't get shot."

"Right," Emma said, "Bye."

Emma heard the phone click as the phone call ended with Regina. Looking around, Emma approached the sign for Chess Street. Turning off, she drove down the road until she reached the home. Turning off the car, Emma unbuckled herself and got out of the car.

Regina hung up and slammed the phone down. She was already dressed, her hair damp from being in the shower. Hurrying up the stairs, Regina went into Henry's room where he was still sleeping. Going over to him, she shook him saying firmly, "Henry get up!"

"What?" Henry groaned drowsily. Rolling over, he looked up to see Regina staring at him. She said, "We need to get to the hospital, hurry up and get dressed."

"Why?" Henry sat up, a little irritated. Regina hesitated before saying, "Autumn's in the hospital, we have go."

"What?!" He sounded much more awake, more horrified, "Why?"

"I'll explain more on the way," Regina said, as Henry shot out of bed grabbing clothes on the chair, "She's hurt and I need to get there. Henry I need you to tell me something."

"What?" Henry asked, almost immediately.

"Does Autumn have any other close friends that aren't adults," Regina asked firmly. Henry paused and nodded.

"Who?" Regina asked and Henry asked, "Why do you need to know?"

"Because I need someone that's known her for a while that's not an adult," Regina asked no patience in her voice. Henry then said on the worried side, "Paige, she's known Autumn a while. She's in my class."

"Thank you," Regina promptly walked out, leaving Henry to scramble around getting dressed. Why was Autumn in the hospital? Did the evil queen do something to her? It didn't seem like it, Regina seemed pissed off about it. But at the same time, she could be acting. Grabbing his sneakers, he yanked them on half running out of the room. It didn't matter if it was the queen's fault just yet, he need to get to the hospital. Scrambling down the stairs, he saw Regina on the phone speaking urgently. Hanging up the phone, Regina had her keys in hand as she said, "Let's go."

"_What the hell are you doing back out here?!"_

_The girl stood there, no traces of fear in her features. The blonde woman seemed terrified as the other was wary. The man turned on the little girl and snarled, "Who said you could leave?!"_

_He struck her upside the head, his watch scratching her forehead. She was sent to the floor, her vision blacking in and out. She was kicked, hit, she wasn't quite sure. She waited for another blow to her back to come, but it didn't. Looking up, she saw to her surprise the blonde haired woman strike the man in the face with her beer bottle. Fear but anger was in the woman's features as the man turned on the woman shouting, "What's your problem?! She's not your kid, so what the hell is your problem!"_

_He grabbed the woman by the hair and the other woman leap in trying to grab him. Taking this brief distraction, the girl ran to the stairwell to the ground floor. The man had noticed her and shouted, "Get back here!"_

_The girl felt something hit her back, but she didn't stop. Scrambling down the stairs, she threw the door open and ran out into the pouring rain. Running to the front lawn she kept running out onto the road. The rain was extremely cold, but she didn't care. She had to get to town. Stumbling she coughed, rubbing her eyes as she slowed down. Suddenly she felt something come up behind her. Looking back, she saw a dark colored horse walked up to her, neighing in protest. He bent down, as if indicating for her to get on. Walking over, she got up on his back shivering. The horse stood up and starting making reasonable pace to the town. _

_As they approached the town, the rain lightening up and slowly turned to snow. Her hands were frozen, holding tightly to the horse's mane. She wasn't leading him; the horse seemed to know just where he was going. He would slow ever time she started coughing, but she urge him on. Clicking along, they enter the town which was dead quiet. Stopping in an alley way, the girl slipped off the horse. Neighing again, obviously upset, the girl stroked his snout shakily. _

"_I'm okay now," her voice was hoarse. Turning around she hurried down the street swaying as she did so. Looking around, she saw exactly what she was looking for. Hurrying toward the apartment complex, she yanked the door open. Warmth hit her in the face, causing her shivering to worsen. Light hitting her square in the face, she coughed while rubbing her eyes. Climbing the stairs, she made it to the door before knocking on it. Leaning on the door as she coughed, she found the last of her strength leaving her. The door opened and she collapsed into the woman's arms. _

Emma jumped as she heard a gunshot. It had missed her by a good foot, which made her instinctively grab her gun, hiding behind the sheriff's car door. She saw a man walking towards her, shooting off his gun. A couple of those shots hit the door and Emma hollered, "Drop your gun! I'm the sheriff!"

Obviously he didn't care as he kept shooting. Emma managed to get a shot but just missed. He seemed surprised pausing a moment. Emma shouted again, "Put the gun down!"

He shot again, causing her to hide behind the door once again. There was two more shots, a brief pause before another shot. Emma watched him fall to the ground and swore. Running over to him, she pulled out her cell dialing. She felt his pulse as she said, "This is Sheriff Swan. I'm at Chess Street in Storybrooke, Maine. I need an ambulance and back up here now!"

There was no pulse and Emma said, "I've got a man here who was shooting at me and he turned the gun on himself. He'd dead from a head shot; there may be more people here hurt. Send someone right away!"

Hanging up, Emma swallowed hard. She reluctantly pulled from the man, walking around to the back. The door was open and Emma shouted up the stair well, "Hello! Anyone here?!"

She didn't hear anyone as she hurried up the stairs. When she reached the top of the stairs she saw tables over turned and chairs broken. Beer bottles were about but she didn't see anyone. There was blood smeared on the ground, near one of the chairs. Walking forward, she said, "This is Sheriff Swan, I have warrant to search your premises. Is anyone here?!"

Suddenly she heard a splash and she ran towards the source of the noise. She looked to see two woman tied and gagged in the bath tub. Putting her gun away, she ran to untie them. The first she freed was the blonde, who coughed. Untied the other, Emma asked, "What the hell happened here?"

"That crazy son of a gun, he-she-," The blonde was obviously distraught. Emma helped her out of the tub grabbing a towel. The other woman seemed steadier, managing to get out on her own. Pushing back her short hair, she said, "My boyfriend went on a drunken rampage and turned on us."

"He hurt her, he hurt her," the blonde woman sobbed as Emma put the towel around her. Leading her out of the bathroom, she brought the woman to sit down in a nearby bedroom. The other woman had followed her with her own towel, attempting to dry herself off. Emma looked back at the woman and asked, "Are you Felicity Doe?"

"Yes, I am," she said, "And if you're wondering who my friend is talking about, we had another one here, my foster kid."

"I know," Emma said, "Autumn right?"

The blonde grabbed Emma's arm and asked fast paced, "Did you find her? Is she okay?!"

"She's in the hospital," Emma said, "But she's alive."

The woman buried her face into the towel, sobbing more quietly. Emma heard the ambulance sirens and Felicity asked, "What happened to Darren?"

Emma immediately thought of the man out front and said, "If you talking about the one with the gun, he's dead. He shot himself."

Felicity had anger in her eyes and she said, "Figures. He's such damn coward."

The paramedics came and Emma found herself watching the men take away a body bag. The paramedics were taking care of the two women as other officers were collecting evidence. Emma walked over to Felicity and said, "Once you're cleared, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions."

"You can ask me now," Felicity said, sitting on the ambulance. The paramedic looked at Emma and nodded. He walked away, towards the other woman. Emma looked at Felicity and asked, "What happened?"

Felicity got a sad frustrated look in her eyes and said, "I screwed up."

**S.C.**

"How is she?"

Mr. Gold had coming walking down the hall to the waiting room. Ruby, Granny, Paige, her family, Henry, and Regina were sitting. Mr. Gold sighed and said, "She's awake now, but Dr. Whale is checking her over. Once he's done, he'll determine if she's ready to answer questions."

Ruby nodded, hastily wiping tears away. Paige was leaning on her father, tears running done her face. He and Paige's mother looked fairly upset. Henry was stone faced, wringing his hands together. Granny seemed to be trying to hold herself together and asked, "What happens now?"

"Mr. Gold and I will question her," Regina said, "Sheriff Swan will come in with more extensive questioning later. Then I have some work I need to do before any possible trial."

"What will happen to Autumn?" Paige asked suddenly, "She can't go back home!"

"No," Regina said standing up, "She won't. She'll be temporarily be staying with someone during this case. And then, once it's over, she'll probably have to go back to Boston."

"What?!" Multiple people had said this; Paige jumped out of her seat and said, choked, "You can't send her back there!"

"As much as I share your feelings," Regina said getting down on to look Paige in the eyes, "Autumn's in the foster care system, there isn't much of a choice in the matter."

Paige sniffed as her father pulled her back. Hugging her gently, he whispered gentle soothing words. Regina stood back up and turned to see Dr. Whale coming towards them. Granny and Paige's mother stood up as Mr. Gold asked, "Is she well enough?"

"Yes, but she's tired," he warned, "I wouldn't question her for too long."

"We understand," Regina said and she walked past the Doctor. Mr. Gold followed her and said once they were out of ear shot, "Way to break a child's heart."

"It's reality," Regina said as Mr. Gold easily kept up with her. Mr. Gold scoffed and said, "You honestly think I'm going let her go back there?"

Regina turned and stared Gold coldly in the face and said, "This child isn't from here_, Rumpel_. I will not go and give someone false hope when she doesn't belong in our world."

"You act as if the curse will be breaking,_ Your Majesty,_" Gold taunted. Annoyance flickered through Regina's façade but she didn't let it take over. Regina smirked with superior and taunted him back, "No, I'm merely stating reality. Don't forget, that as much as you would like to believe otherwise, she doesn't _belong_ to you."

"Oh, we'll see about that. Shall we?" Mr. Gold indicated towards the door and Regina walked forward. He followed, a dark look crossing his face. Entering the room, his own mask had been put back on.

Autumn was sitting up as the nurse finished tending to her. Glancing over, she saw Regina and Mr. Gold standing there. Biting her lip, she watched the nurse leave the room. Regina walked over to Autumn and said, "Well, I must say you gave us quite a scare."

Autumn didn't say anything as Regina sat in the chair. Mr. Gold stood behind her, not saying a word. Autumn noticed but didn't comment on it. Instead, she allowed Regina to say, "What happened to you?"

"Mom's boyfriend was wasted and he had a misunderstanding on what exactly was making noise," Autumn said quickly and stiffly. Regina frowned and said, "Did he hurt you?"

"Depends what you mean by hurt," Autumn and Regina said, "Stop being vague, I'm trying to help you."

Autumn didn't say anything at first and she said, tightly, "He dragged me down the stairs by my hair and threw me in cold water. When I wouldn't stay, he hit me with his bottle and felt the need to kick something. Not that it matters, he got a beer bottle to his own head."

Mr. Gold had a dark look forming in his eyes, but he still didn't say anything. Regina, who was far from happy, looked confused briefly and asked, "You hit him with a beer bottle?"

"No, mom's friend did," Autumn said dismissively. Regina's frown ever remained as she asked, "Who else was there?"

"Felicity, her friend, her boyfriend, and his friend," Autumn said, looking anywhere but at Regina. Regina allowed her to do this and she asked, "Autumn, did Felicity try to stop him from hurting you?"

"Kind of," Autumn said, shrugging, "She shouted a bit at him."

"You said her friend hit him with a beer bottle," Regina said, "Did you know her well?"

"I didn't know her at all," Autumn said, "She's a new waitress at the bar. Needless to say, this was the first time she saw him like that."

"So he was drunk?"

"Probably," Autumn said shrugging, "Everyone had been drinking."

Regina nodded and asked, "Was this the first time he did this?"

"Nope," Autumn said, shortly. Regina frowned and said, "Why didn't you report it?"

"I did," Autumn said with a sigh, "Years ago, nothing came of it."

Regina sighed and said, "Well I've asked all the questions I need to ask. Sheriff Swan will be here later to ask what she needs to."

"Fine," Autumn said dismissively. Regina stood up and left the room. Mr. Gold glanced back and walked over, sitting on her bed. Autumn glanced briefly at him and said, "I'm guessing it's your turn to question me?"

"Oh, no," Mr. Gold said, his voice calm but firm, "I just only have one."

Autumn felt him gently grip her chin and forced her to look at him. He looked upset, which shocked her and he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Biting her lip, Autumn said her voice going quiet, "Because I didn't want to leave here."

Gold embraced her then, carefully and gently. Autumn leaned against him closing her eyes. Breathing in, she repressed a cough. Finally releasing her, Gold held a serious expression on his face. His hand was at her face, gently tilting it to look at him. Gold then said, "Autumn, don't ever hide something like this again. No one ever has the right to hurt you."

"It's only hurt if you let it be," she said sharply and Gold's face looked aghast. Once again, she was surprised at this and he said, "The bruises on your back beg to differ."

Autumn swallowed and said, "Bruises go away."

"I know," Gold said, "But you can't honestly tell me that you wanted any of that."

"It's better than getting tossed around from family to family, I'm better off here," Autumn said, her voice going sharp again. Gold sighed, but not negatively. Would this child not let her wall down? He could tell that the sharpness had nothing to do with anger. It was an attempt for control. Gold then asked gently, in hopes to let her see his point, "I know. But did it occur to you that you can't be here if he killed you?"

It wasn't scolding, Autumn realized, it was reality. A reality she didn't think about. Guilt swarmed her gut, for many reason. Gold hugged her again and she buried her face into his jacket. Her next comment came out broken.

"I just wanted to stay."

"I know," Gold said simply, "I know."

**S.C.**

"So what happened?"

Emma was sitting at home on the bed as Mary Margaret sat by her. Emma leaned forward saying, "Felicity's story, her friend's story, and Autumn's story all match each other. Darren's dead so we obviously can't bring him to trial. The D.A. won't bring charges to Felicity because she was just as abused as Autumn was. However, we found out Felicity's real name was Elizabeth Aarons. Apparently she ran away from her parents a good few years back and had a warrant for running away on bail for breaking and entering and destruction of property."

"So she's going to jail," Mary Margaret said, almost sadly. Emma nodded and said, "She's been taken out of town where she'll be taken back to her home town. She surrendered herself."

"What will happen to Autumn?" Mary Margaret asked and Emma said, with a sigh, "I really don't know. Most likely going back to Boston."

"You don't sound happy with that," Mary Margaret said and Emma said, "Of course not. We'd be tossing her right back into a system that put her in this situation to begin with!"

Mary Margaret sighed and said, "Henry will be lonely without her."

"Yeah, he will," Emma said, with a sigh, "Her friend Paige probably will be upset too."

Mary Margaret looked at her friend. Emma pushed back her hair, looking rather worn out. Smiling weakly, Mary Margaret asked, "And how are you feeling about all of this?"

Emma shook her head gently and said, "I just remember getting tossed around from home to home. I know if I was Autumn right now, I would be doing anything to get away from that."

**S.C.**

"Autumn."

It was night time and Autumn was reading a book. Looking over, Autumn saw Regina standing with another woman. She was pretty; long blonde hair, kind eyes, wore a sweater with dress pants. Putting her book down, Regina walked over and sat down saying, "How are you?"

"Better I guess," Autumn asked, "What's going on?"

"Well," Regina said with smile, "You'll be happy to know you won't be going back to Boston."

Autumn looked surprised and said, "What? I mean-Why?"

"It took a little bit of time, but I have found you a foster mother right here in Storybrooke," Regina said, looking back at her. The woman walked forward and held out her hand saying, "Hi, my name is Kathryn Nolan."

"Autumn," she said, extending her hand. Regina smiled and said, "I'll leave you two to get to know one another."

Regina stood up and left the room, with a haughty look on her face. Autumn held a wary look about her as she asked, "How do you know the Mayor?"

"She was in a case in finding my husband, David," Kathryn said smiling, "Ever since then we been friends. So, you like to read?"

Autumn looked down at the book. She wasn't sure what to think about Kathryn being Regina's friend. But she didn't get the same vibe she got off of Regina, which was a good thing. Fiddling with the book, Autumn said, "I do."

Kathryn nodded and said, "Any favorite authors or stories?"

Stroking the cover, Autumn said softly, "I had one favorite author."

**S.C.**

"Hey."

Clicking his pen, he looked up from his desk to see a man with dark hair and blue eyes approach him. He wore a leather jacket with his hands in his pocket. Gently tapping his desk with the pen, he said coolly, "Hey, August, what's up? Going on another one of your length trips?"

"I found her," August said, with a small victorious smile. Raising his brows, he behind the desk said, "Found who?"

"Emma Swan," August said with a grin, "has found Storybrooke."

Leaning forward, he said jokingly, "Oh really? Does that mean you're not going Down Under?"

"I'm being serious," August said, "And no I'm not going down under, I'm going to Storybrooke, Maine. Wanna tag along?"

"No thanks," he said with a sigh.

"Oh come on," August said, "Quit being a workaholic. It will be fun!"

"You go ahead," he said with a chuckle, "I'll come when my work is done."

"Which will be six months from now," August said rolling his eyes, "Fine, I'll be checking up on you!"

"Have fun," he said watching August leave them room. Turning his chair, he looked out the window to see heavy clouds coming from the horizon. Smiling softly, he said wickedly, "So the storm is finally coming. This will be fun to watch."


	14. Start of Another Chapter

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators.

Chapter Fourteen: Start of Another Chapter

_"Cheshire."_

_ The cat looked back to see Alice standing by the woods. Her long hair was loose and she wore a turtle necked black jacket and a knee length fluffy skirt. She looked taller now, and she was standing by a door way. It seemed outrageous to have a door in the middle of the forest with no house. But the Cheshire Cat never questioned her for he liked Alice. Floating over to her, he asked, "What is it, dear?"_

_ "I don't like this," Alice said quietly staring up at the sky, "Something doesn't feel right."_

_ "No?" Cheshire said floating by her. Turning on his back he stared at the sky and said, "Well I say it is chill, but it feels right as rain for this season."_

_ "I don't think so," Alice said, softly, "It's very queer."_

_ "Hmm, well if you don't like it, you can always call off the game tomorrow," Cheshire Cat said, "The Queen of Hearts won't be pleased, but the White Queen would understand. I mean you are the Mage after all."_

_ "The Queen of Heart's is never pleased," Alice said almost annoyed, "And it's not a game, Cheshire, its war."_

_ "War, game, it's all the same," Cheshire said, floating in front of her so his big yellow eyes could stare into her blue ones. They were so very pretty. "Someone has to win."_

_ "Well it better not be her," Alice said, somewhat rigid, "She's done enough horrible things."_

_ "Alice?"_

_ "What?" Alice asked as Cheshire sunk a little. He stared up at her and said in his playful teasing way, "Why don't you stay, love? It's much more fun down here and everyone adores you. And since you're already here, why not just stay?"_

_ Alice smiled as Cheshire circled around her before she gently caught him in her arms. Feeling his soft fur, Alice said, "I wish I could, I wish I could be in so many places. But for now, I must get back to Dad. I couldn't possibly leave him behind."_

_ "Your father is lucky," Cheshire said, soundly a little deflated, "That he has a daughter that loves him so much."_

_ "I love you too, Cheshire," Alice said petting him, "But if I left him, he would be all alone. You have everyone here."_

_ "True," Cheshire said, floating away from her arms, "Very true. But, I'm afraid to say that no one can really replace you."_

_ Alice went back to staring at the sky and said, "Cheshire…will my magic work in the other world?"_

_ "Well," Cheshire said unsure, he actually wasn't sure, "I mean it is your magic, so I can't imagine it wouldn't."_

_ Alice nodded and gently touched the door. With a sigh, Alice said, "Come on Chess; let's go back before the Hare gets too upset that we are not back yet."_

_ "Yes, the last thing we want is a bowl crashing above our heads." Cheshire said, obviously annoyed. Alice laughed and Cheshire couldn't help but chuckle. They walked back along the forest path leaving the door behind for now._

Autumn was quiet. Kathryn and she were in the car driving to a portion of the town that Autumn hadn't been before. It was always like this with a new foster mother, so Autumn found it easier just to stare out the window. She had been in the hospital for quite a few days before Dr. Whale approved her release. Right now, they were heading towards the house so Kathryn could pick up some things. Then they were heading out again. Autumn internally sighed, far too busy for her liking but what could she do?

"So, how does it feel to be out of the hospital?"

"Hmm?" Autumn looked over and said, "Oh, it's a relief. I was getting a little tired of sitting around in bed all day."

"I would imagine that get's old really fast," Kathryn said, turning down a street. Pulling into a drive way, Kathryn turned the car off and said, "We're here."

Autumn unbuckled her seat belt. Getting out of the car, Autumn walked around to Kathryn. She walked over to the door and unlocked it. She opened it and said, "Welcome home."

Autumn walked in with an impassive look on her face. She wouldn't go as far as call it home just yet, but she wouldn't lie: Kathryn's home was welcoming. It was bright and nice, the walls white and the furniture comfortable. Autumn wandered into the living room as Kathryn said, "David will be home later, he's working at the animal shelter. Do you like Chinese food?"

"Never had," Autumn said, shrugging. Kathryn looked surprised and said, "Never?"

"Never," Autumn said, wandering. Kathryn asked, "Would you like something else to have for dinner?"

"No, I don't mind trying new stuff," Autumn said rather quickly. Kathryn smiled and said, "Alright, well I'll show you your room so you can see what you would like it get at the store."

"Huh?" Autumn watched Kathryn begin to ascend the stairs. Following her, Autumn heard Kathryn say, "We're going to go to the store to get some things for your room. We have an old guest room that will be turned into your room, but it's rather bare."

"We don't have to get anything," Autumn protested as nicely as she could. Her gut was slowly sinking; she didn't have a good feeling, "I'm sure the room is alright."

Kathryn didn't seem to hear her as they reached the second floor. Kathryn allowed Autumn to go in front of her as she continued saying, "This is the second floor. David's and mine bedroom is down on the left and the bathroom is on the right. Over here will be your room."

Kathryn opened the wooden white door, allowing the room to be seen. Walking in, Autumn did notice the bareness in the room. The walls were light yellow, and the floor was sleek wood. There was a twin bed with a dresser and a desk along the opposite wall. The closet was next to the bed, which was pushed up against near the window. There was nothing personal in the room, but Autumn didn't really mind. After all, most of the rooms she stayed in were like that. There was something on the closet that Autumn noticed. Hanging on the doorknob was a uniform. A school uniform, that Autumn was sure was not an old sentiment of Kathryn's.

"What's this?" Autumn felt stupid for asking, but it had escaped her mouth before she could stop herself. Kathryn smiled and said, "You will be starting school next Monday. You'll be with your friends Paige and Henry so you won't be alone."

Autumn paled, touching the sweater of the uniform. She was afraid of that. Kathryn noticed her reaction and said, "I know you were schooled at home, but I think it would nice for you to be back in a classroom with kids your age."

"Back would imply I had been in a classroom to begin with," Autumn said, fixing the white collar. Kathryn froze, before looking towards Autumn. Leaning against the wall, Kathryn asked, "You've never been to school?"

"No," Autumn said, glancing back over at Kathryn. Kathryn gapped a little bit and said, "Even when living with your father?"

"No, he taught me at home," Autumn said quickly and evasively. Letting go of the uniform, Autumn said, "So where are we heading first?"

"I figured we would head for a clothing store first," Kathryn said, catching on to Autumn's tone quickly. She wanted a relationship with this child, but she had already gathered that Autumn's trust in people was minimum. So pressing her for information right away would be a very bad idea. Pulling back her blonde hair, Kathryn gestured towards the room saying, "I was told you didn't have a lot of stuff, so I figured we would get some if that's alright. Someone will be sending your things over later."

"Its fine," Autumn said, walking around the room, "It's fine."

Autumn stared out the window, her face impassive. Kathryn shifted uncomfortably; her apathetic nature was startling. She knew that Autumn had been through a lot, but for her to be this dismissive was somewhat disappointing. Bending down, Kathryn said, "Autumn… I know this is probably hard for you and I know I can never truly understand what you've been through. But I sincerely want to help. I need you to try to believe that you can feel safe here. Healing will come with work and time, but I need you to try to believe that I want to give you another chance."

Autumn didn't look at Kathryn, feeling rather awkward with the situation. It wasn't as if she didn't like Kathryn, but at the same time the fact Regina arranged all this was unnerving. That woman didn't do anything that wasn't beneficial to herself. After all, Regina was the evil queen and she had a reputation of setting up the chessboard in a way that would make her win. Autumn couldn't tell Kathryn that though, so she wasn't quite sure what to say to her. Luckily, she didn't seem to have to answer as Kathryn stood back up saying gently, "I'll be downstairs when you're ready to head out, alright?"

Autumn only nodded.

"_We celebrate!" _

_The white queen's voice was soothing as Alice heard the fireworks explode. The room was outside in the court yard with the many white marble pillars covered with thick vines and light gold fabrics. The floor was smooth with tables hiding between each of the pillars. Alice was sitting in the corner with the Hatter's arm around her shoulder. Alice was holding onto his arm, almost like she was afraid of him letting her go. She didn't look afraid, just somewhat tired. She was looking over the Queen's attire. The White Queen's dress was beautiful. She looked as if she was getting married, minus the veil and marriage. Her bright hazel eyes were scanning the audience as she glided gracefully around the ballroom. Her hair was pinned up in a rather sleek bun and her skin seemed to glow. Alice leaned up towards the hatter and asked, "Does she always look so pretty?"_

"_Of course, Alice my dear, she is the queen," Hatter said, eyes remaining on the dance floor. Alice watched as the Cheshire Cat appeared to the Queen. Curious, Alice watched as he disappeared into a blue-grey smoke that spun around till it reached the floor. It finally formed to see a male that looked very teenish with light brown hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing a grey vest over a blue-green silk shirt. His black pants were tucked neatly in the leather boots. He bowed saying in a surprisingly lighter but playful voice, "My queen."_

_The Queen curtsied and the dance began. More people began to file out onto the floor and dance the same dance. Alice tilted her head watching Cheshire dance with the Queen. She then let out a small, "Huh."_

"_Hmm?" Hatter said, looking down at her. Alice watched him and said, "I'm surprised, I would have though since he was bigger, his voice would be deeper."_

_Hatter scoffed and said unintentionally into her hair, "If that human form was his primary form, perhaps. But it is not, for he is a cat after all."_

_He gently leaned back saying, "Silly Alice."_

"_I am not silly," Alice said, almost crossly. Hatter chuckled and said, "Silly enough to almost call off a game the night before it happens."_

_Alice didn't respond until after his voice had become serious, "Are you sure you want to do this? After all, you can call it off if it seems too fishy."_

_Leaning more against him, Alice said, "its fine, Jefferson. Once we defeat the queen we'll be able to get home. You can finally get Grace."_

_Jefferson was quiet while. True, he wanted Grace more than anything. But he would be lying if he said he wouldn't miss Alice. Taking his arm from her grasp, he grasped her hand saying, "Enough of talk of the future. A dance awaits in the now that will not be here for long."_

_Alice allowed him to lead her to the slow yet cheerful dance. Her long hair was pinned back with ribbons of black and midnight blue. Her dress had a black bodice but with a fairy like skirt with wisps of blue, black, and silver dancing around her knees. Her stockings were black as well as her almost ballet looking shoes. After all it was a ballet dance, one that Alice had seen at many of the parties. But, it was strange, after all the Hatter was so tall. But he didn't seem to care, and soon neither did she. Twirling and swaying about the dance floor, Alice didn't notice the people begin to watch them. She had lost herself in the music playing. It was like she was in her own little world, peaceful. Everyone was in awe; it was a rarity to see the Mage so peaceful. _

_Alice felt Hatter's hand slip from her own and someone else warmth filling the void. Opening her eyes, she found herself face to face with the Cheshire cat. Her eyes stared into his playful ones as he spun her gently around the ballroom. Smiling softly, she whispered as she was pulled close, "I didn't realize cat's could dance."_

_Cheshire's grin never faded and said softly, "I've had my share of dancing, but I feel this form is much more… easier to dance with."_

_Alice giggled and said, "I would imagine you bumping into everyone."_

"_Of course not, how absurd," Cheshire insisted, "Everyone bumps into me!"_

_Alice felt him suddenly swirl into the blue grey mist, purposely rushing by her. She turned to see Cheshire's cat face as he said, "Till another time my dear."_

_He disappeared all together and the audience began to clap. Alice turned to look at them all before doing a little flourish and disappearing in a whirl of midnight blue sparkling smoke. She wasn't going far; just enough to hide up in the platform hidden by the twirling fabric decorating the party. Leaning against the cool marble stone, Alice watched the party mingle with one another for some time. That was until…_

"_Well, well, what a lovely party."_

_Alice stood up straight, peering down to see everyone scampering to the sides of the courtyard. The Queen stood in the middle of the hall as the man approached. To others, he was a beast, but to Alice he was a man. He didn't know her, but she knew of him. His tousled hair, his sharp amber stare, and his somewhat impish nature, Alice looked closer to get a better look at the man she had yet to meet. _

"_What is it you've come here for, Rumpelstiltskin?" The white queen asked, her voice still soft but not kind. He let out his impish laugh and said, "I just came to see how you were faring in your little game with the Queen of Hearts."_

"_Fair enough," the White Queen said, folding her hands on her skirts, "Why is that any concern to you?"_

"_Because," Rumpelstiltskin said, flourishing his hands, "I heard you had a Mage. One that can conquer battlefields of soldiers in a single blow! I wanted to meet said Mage."_

_Alice would have frowned at the exaggerated rumors if she hadn't been too busy watching him.  
She felt her stomach go light as well as her heart. She had never thought to have found him here. But unfortunately, Alice knew this was not the right time. Alice watched from her hiding spot, hiding in the shadows. The White Queen did not show worry, while others did. Sighing lightly, the White Queen said, "I'm afraid the Mage is not seeing anyone. She has retired till tomorrow's game."_

"_Oh dear, oh dearie dear," Rumpelstiltskin said, "I guess I will just have to come back another day. By the way dear, I would be careful tomorrow. The Queen's temper is rather frigid lately and will stop at nothing to win."_

"Are you mad at me?"

Mr. Gold didn't even bother to look up from his books as Regina approached him with a smug look upon her face. Scribbling something on a form, Mr. Gold said, "And why would I bother being mad at you, Your Majesty. That would mean giving you the time of day."

Regina let out a cold laugh and said, "Oh you are mad."

"And just what would I be mad about," Mr. Gold asked, almost crossly. Dropping his pen deliberately, he looked up at Regina with an impassive face. She gently flicked the mobile hanging over one of the display cases, not looking at him. But it didn't stop her from talking.

"For having someone take Autumn before you could," Regina said mockingly. Mr. Gold's reaction was a delayed one, but one that Regina didn't want to see. A smirk, that all knowing I-just-out-smarted-you-smirk. Mr. Gold chuckled and said, "Oh don't worry your pretty little head about that, as far as I'm concerned Autumn is safe."

"Oh?" Regina said, dangerous now, "Do you forget that I'm Kathryn Nolan's friend, if anyone has power over that child it will be me!"

"Not to be rude, Your Majesty, but no one has power over that child," Mr. Gold said, coldly, "She's as stubborn as you and I combined and hates you with a living passion. Or did you forget that your little hissy fit with Miss. Swan nearly broke off her and Henry's friendship?"

"Nearly being the key word," Regina taunted and Gold shot back, "Autumn doesn't forgive easily so don't you get cocky."

"It doesn't matter if she forgives me," Regina said, "Kathryn Nolan will do anything I suggest and even if that means _suggesting_ that she keep Autumn away from you."

"And I will tell Kathryn all of your dirty secrets!"

The bell rang again as the door shut, revealing Autumn standing there in her usual jeans and sweat shirt. She looked agitated as she glared at Regina. Regina leaned back against his counter and said mockingly, "and just what secrets are those dear?"

"How about the one with Graham," Autumn said crossly, "you didn't even bother to check that Henry and I were sleeping. Now I suggest unless you want more secrets flying out into the open, _you back off_. My life is not a game to be toyed with and I'm sick of having to deal with people's problems! Now do me a favor and _get out of here_, I want to talk to him alone!"

Regina seemed to be humbled as her mocking expression died into one of sadness. It would have shocked Autumn more if she hadn't been so angry. Instead, it seemed to have soothed her temper some as Regina said, "I understand. I will talk to you later Mr. Gold."

Regina left without another word, the bell ringing behind her. Mr. Gold looked amused and said, "Well, you seem rather blunt this morning."

"I'm not dealing with her, not today," Autumn said shortly. Walking over to the desk, she jumped up onto the stool, sitting comfortably. Mr. Gold leaned back and said, "So what is it you wanted to talk about dearie?"

"Kathryn," Autumn asked, "What do you know about her?"

" Wife of David Nolan, she's works at a rather successful jewelry store that her father owns," Mr. Gold said, "Just recently met Regina and have been good friends for a while."

"Are they friends in Fairytale Land?" asked Autumn and Mr. Gold looked even more amused.

"Fairytale Land," mused Mr. Gold.

"Well what else would you like me to call it," Autumn said, rolling her eyes, "As far as I'm concerned, it's a land filled with fairytales. Hence, Fairytale Land."

Mr. Gold chuckled and said, "No, Kathryn is not friends with Regina in _Fairytale Land_."

"Are you mocking me?" Autumn said, hints of teasing entering her tone. He stood up leaning on his cane saying, "I wouldn't dream of it, dearie. I certainly wouldn't want to be on your bad side."

"Mhm," Autumn said, followed by a sigh, "I don't like this."

"Don't like what?" Gold asked looking at her intently and Autumn said, "I don't like have her so close in control. All she needs is one word and I'm back to Boston."

"Well, that won't happen," Mr. Gold said, "I've got a plan."

"Yeah, but are you able to do that plan with her constantly barging in to taunt," Autumn asked, and Gold made a face. He could, but it would be rather difficult. And he was somewhat concerned that Regina would do whatever she could do to interfere with his plan concerning Autumn. He then looked over at her and asked, "Then what do you consider we do? I don't think Emma is too willing to help me right now."

"Especially after the whole Sheriff deal and owing you a favor," Autumn said, grinning, "Your terrible with people. Is it that hard to play nice?"

"Yes it is," Gold said, somewhat tersely, "Now dearie, what do you suggest I do?"

"Well," Autumn said, somewhat delicately, "There is someone that can help you. Someone who hates Regina just as much as you."

Autumn leaned forward and said, "Someone who still remembers the life before this one."

"No," Mr. Gold had straighten up and gone rigid. Autumn just grinned as he said, "Absolutely not, I will not work with _him_, dearie."

"Oh come on," Autumn said, grinning still. She was very much amused. "I'm not asking you to get along; I'm telling you to have him distract Regina."

"I'm not owing him any favors," Mr. Gold growled and Autumn said, "You won't owe him anything. Trust me; he'll be doing this for me not you."

"And how did you come to meet that man?" Mr. Gold asked and Autumn said, "His name is Jefferson, and I met him in the woods. He was lonely so I kept going to visit him. Just do it, you need Regina off your back."

"Fine," Gold said, "Fine, but you owe me dearie. And my price for this will be a bit steeper."

"Mmm," Autumn watched him walk over to one of the glass cases. Part of her wanted to laugh, but thought better against it. She watched him for a minute as he took something out of the glass case. Biting her lip, Autumn asked, "I have a question. What does magic feel like?"

Mr. Gold stopped, and glanced back at Autumn. Putting the object, Mr. Gold examined her cautiously. She had a curious look on her face as she watched him intently. Letting out a big sigh, Gold said, "Magic is different with each person, Autumn."

"What does yours feel like?" Autumn asked hopefully. Mr. Gold turned to her and said, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious," Autumn said, "as to how it makes someone feel to have that kind of power."

Mr. Gold gently pushed her bangs out of her face after he came over to her and said, "Magic, well my magic, is tempting, strong, and willful. I can do anything I please except for a few exceptions. But all magic comes at a price."

"Yours was your mortality," Autumn said softly. She almost looked sad and Gold nodded. He leaned on his cane saying, "It slowly makes you less human, less emotion. It makes you a monster."

"But it doesn't totally destroy you," Autumn said, "I mean, you loved Belle. And your son; real monsters wouldn't love anyone."

"I let them go," Mr. Gold said, heavily and Autumn said sharply, "Because you were scared, because you were hurt. That had nothing to do with being the dark one; that's being _human_. Which only proves that you're not a monster."

Mr. Gold chuckled and said, "If only it were that simple."

Autumn didn't say anything more on that but looked down at her hand. She then looked back up at him and asked, "Would I be able to use magic?"

"What?" He was taken aback by that question. Autumn was looking curious again and he asked, "Why would you want to know that?"

"Because," Autumn said, "I want to know if I could use it. If I was in Fairytale Land, that is."

"I wouldn't let you," Mr. Gold said sharply but then softened at her disappointed look. This child was going to be the death of him. He then took her hand saying, "But knowing can't hurt."

Autumn looked at him strangely and asked, "How will staring at my hand tell you?"

"Not necessarily the hand dear," he said, amusement creeping back into his voice. He was tracing something on her hand, observing. Autumn felt tingling that had nothing to do with magic but more being ticklish. Biting her lip, she watched him even though his expression was impassive. Finally letting go of her hand, he stared at her saying, "How very queer."

"What?" Autumn asked.

"Your compatibility for it is actually rather high," Mr. Gold said, "It's unusual for anyone looking to do magic to have it that high to begin with."

"Interesting," Autumn said, looking at her hand. She snapped her fingers; nothing happened. Mr. Gold chuckled and said, "There is no magic in this world dear. Which is a consolation to me, since I'd rather you not have to pay the price for magic."

"_I've already paid the price_," Autumn thought but did not communicate. Instead she allowed him to keep talking, "I would get back to Kathryn, she's probably wondering where you are."

"Oh she knows I'm here," Autumn said, "But I should probably get back. She'll be done with her meeting soon."

"Off with you then," Mr. Gold said, not unkindly, "I'd rather not keep Mrs. Nolan waiting."

Autumn hopped off her stool and walked out of his shop. As she opened the door, she smiled warmly and left. Shutting the door she glanced through the glass to see him walking back towards his desk. She then turned and hurried back, the smile still lingering on her face.

_Alice stood next to the Hatter as the Queen's troops fought those of the Queen of Hearts. Alice was wearing a blue cloak that barely touched her ankles. The field was long and the two of them stood on one of the cliffs surrounding the area. The Queen of White was watching on a higher cliff with her council as the Queen of Hearts stood with hers on the cliff completely opposite. She sat high and rigid as Hatter said, "All seems normal."_

"_As normal as anything I suppose," Alice said, in distaste. She then sighed saying, "I still don't like this."_

"_Neither do I," Jefferson mumbled, "but here we are."_

_Alice nodded but then gasped. Hatter looked at her asking, "Alice what's wrong."_

_But his question didn't need to be answered with words. _

_The field began to slowly freeze, all the troops first being stuck to the ground. The air had suddenly gone an unhealthy cold. The White Queen looked startled but then looked horrified. The hatter looked shocked but angrier. Everyone bellow had frozen as ice except for one person. She was wearing white fir that covered her white dress. She chuckled and said, "Well, well, Queen of White. It had been a long time."_

_The hatter jumped down and Alice followed him. The two of them walked without issue towards the Snow Queen, who looked intrigued. Straightening up, the Snow Queen said, "Hello Hatter. Looking as…crazy as usual."_

"_Hello, Snow Queen," Hatter said, almost in a growl, "I believe your interfering."_

"_Hardly," Snow Queen said smiling, "I came to identify the Mage for the Queen of Hearts."_

"_And it is the hatter!" The Knave of Hearts proclaimed loudly, saying the Queen of Hearts words for her, "Finish him, Morgana!"_

"_Oh it's not the hatter," Morgana said, turning to face the queen, "For two reasons, the first being that like your little Alice, the hatter is not from here. Second being many of your knights informed that the hatter was fighting in the last battle while the Mage took down your fort."_

"_So then you're plan didn't work! The mage isn't here!" Knave cried out, speaking the Queen's anger. Morgana said smiling wickedly, "Oh no; you see, I've clearly identified the mage."_

_The air suddenly got tense as warm air crackled through the cold. Hatter turned to see Alice standing there the air beginning to suck in towards her. Hatter ducked down as Morgana looked towards Alice with a dark smile. The Queen of Heart pulled off her veil shooting to her feet. Her eyes were wide with shock and mingled with anger. She then said softly, "No…"_

_Suddenly the air stopped and then exploded. The ice shattered, free the soldiers locked in ice. Morgana was blasted backwards into a wall but wasn't displeased. In fact she looked rather happy with the outcome. The knights of heart and white collapse, but Alice pointed her finger at Morgana. Magic had started to form in a ball of electricity. Glaring at Morgana, Alice said, "Concede."_

_Morgana chuckled and said, "Consider me conceded."_

"Autumn."

Autumn looked up from her bed to see Kathryn opening the door. The room was filled with more things now. The chest from the old house sat in the corner of her room. The bed sheets were dark blue with silver stars embroidered on the comforter. The closet was open revealing her clothes and there was a bag sitting by a new desk sitting along one of the walls. There was a rug on the floor with blue silver and gold designs, completing the look. Autumn, who had a rectangle wooden box on her bed, looked up and said, "Yeah?"

"Henry is here to see you," Kathryn said, "Can he come talk to you?"

"Yes," Autumn said with a sigh, "He can."

Kathryn disappeared, which allowed Henry to enter the room. He was looked at Autumn hesitantly. He had gone to visit her at the hospital, but couldn't face her. Between the evil queen taking him everywhere, he couldn't escape long to see her either. Shutting the door, Henry looked at her warily he asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Better being out of the hospital," Autumn said stiffly, "What do you want?"

"…I'm sorry," Henry said, biting his lip briefly, "I didn't mean to give up… I just didn't want anyone else getting hurt."

"People are going to get hurt," Autumn said with a sigh, "Fighting Regina or not."

"I know, I know that now," Henry said, walking closer, "I'm sorry."

"I know," Autumn said with a sigh, "and I forgive you."

Henry smiled with relief and Autumn couldn't help but smile back. She then sat up straight and said, "Come here I want to show you something."

Henry went over to her bed and sat down on it. She pulled a chain from around her neck to see a golden key. She twisted the box around and Henry noticed something on her face.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

Autumn looked at Henry before adjusting the golden rimmed glasses that were sitting somewhat low on her nose. She then said, "Yes, I need them for reading."

Autumn then went to unlock the box. Henry took in the box as quickly as he could. The top was intricately carved and held much detailing. The wood was soft and light in color. It didn't look new, but was still in very good condition. Autumn unlocked it and opened it to reveal a bunch of loose pictures. One was in a picture frame with a girl of the age of six and a man holding her on his lap. He was grinning, sitting on a stone wall of sorts. Henry picked it up and said, "Is that your dad?"

"Yes," Autumn said quietly, "That's him."

"The picture can stand you know, "Henry said, fingering the stand on the back of the frame, "You should keep the picture out. So you always have him next to you."

"I don't know," Autumn said, looking rather wary. Henry shook his head and placed it promptly on the rather decent sized window sill. He then said, "I know it's weird, especially since your last homes weren't so nice, but you should give Mrs. Nolan a chance. She really is nice. I mean I know she and David aren't really married-."

"What?" Autumn asked, confused and Henry explained, "David Nolan is actually Prince Charming. Kathryn Nolan is actually King Midas's daughter Abigail."

"Oh, well that answers on who they really are," Autumn said, before picking up the pictures. As she did so, she revealed another item hidden in the box: the book _Once Upon a Time_.

But hers was different.

The book was of black leather, which looked far less beat up. The book was long length wise than width (while his was the other way around). It was big like his, but he noticed hers seemed thicker. Also, on the cover of her book he noticed the author's name.

"Kinsleigh," Henry said as Autumn took the book out, "It's the same author as mine. But why does it look different?"

"Because your book is older," Autumn said, gingerly holding the book, "Mine has all those stories and more."

"There's more?!" Henry said, his eyes going wide and voice excited. Autumn nodded and said, "There's more. He had started making this one, but died before bringing it here."

"Wait," Henry said, staring at her, "So how did you end up with this book?"

"Because," Autumn said with a sigh, "My father was the author."


	15. Stranger

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners.

Chapter Fifteen: Stranger.

Autumn walked down the side walk, nervous. She was dressed in her uniform, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows. The sweater was nice and soft, as most new sweaters were. He skirt went to her knees and her stockings were thick and black. She wore lace up brown leather boots that stopped just below her knees. Her bag was on her back as she walked down the side walk. As she walked she noticed someone pulling to the side of the road on his motor bike.

Autumn slowed to see that someone getting off his bike in front of the home. Pulling off his helmet, he glanced towards Autumn. Gasping, Autumn's jaw dropped as blue eyes met blue eyes. He didn't seemed bothered, but his brows furrowed a bit. Shaking his head, he turned to attend to his bike.

Her heart was in her throat. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was parted. The man didn't turn back around as he attended to his bike. What was he doing here? I mean she knew what he was doing here, but why had he suddenly appeared now? He had been on the other side of the world. Notice the rigidness in his leg, she realized why. Autumn's eyes went glassy, but she didn't look tearful. Instead, the look was one of determination and anger.

Autumn then walked over to August without another thought. She then stopped by him asking, "What are you doing here?"

August glanced up at her and said, "I'm visiting. Quite rude to ask a person's business without introducing oneself."

"Well considering that you don't seem to mind answer my questions, there is no need," Autumn said, smoothly. Her hair was blowing in the wind as it kicked up. He smiled with a small scoff, going back to adjust the straps on his box. Autumn glanced at it and said walking away, "You better get Emma to believe, soon. You'll run out of time."

August looked around to see Autumn walk away with shock apparent on his face. He then allowed a serious expression on his face and said, "Hey, kid. I didn't catch your name."

Autumn looked back and said, "That's because I didn't give it. But it's Autumn if you must know."

Autumn walked away without another word. Outside she seemed calm but inside she was falling apart. She hadn't thought she would see August again. But it wasn't as if he had died, no he had been a way when... Autumn swallowed, a lump growing in her throat. She didn't know what hurt her more; the remembrance of things past or that August didn't seem to recognize her. Her shoulders slumped at this thought but at the same time, she realized this was a good thing. Secrets needed to be kept, and it was better past events didn't interfere. Tears managed to escape her eyes though at the thought of her past. She wiped her eyes as she heard, "Hey Autumn!"

"Hey, Ruby," Autumn said, forcing her voice to sound strong. Ruby caught up with her as Autumn's somewhat friendly mask overtook her face. Ruby then shoved her hands into her jacket saying, "So today's your first day of school. How are you feeling about it?"

"Alright," Autumn said, shuffling her feet, "It's just weird."

"I know," Ruby said understandingly, "But it is for the best. So I'm surprised Kathryn isn't with you."

"She offered, but she had a meeting this morning and I told her that she could walk me home later," Autumn said, shifting her bag. Ruby smiled and held out a bag saying, "Here, Granny made your favorite things for lunch. She would have come walked too, but she's managing the diner."

"It's okay," Autumn said, taking the bag, "Tell her I said thanks."

Ruby smiled and said, "Your boots are awesome kiddo. You look like you're about to go riding."

Autumn grinned and said, "I like them too. So, do you have to work today?"

"Yeah, just not till lunch," Ruby said, letting out a sigh, "You're lucky that you're still a kid."

"I guess," Autumn said as they approached the school. Ruby then reached out pushing her hair back. Smiling, Ruby said, "Alright you, off to school. I don't want to be the reason you're late."

Autumn then hurried off toward Paige, saying a hasty goodbye. Paige spotted her and ran over to her friend. Pouncing on her, Paige hugged her saying, "Finally! I thought you were never going to get here."

"Sorry, Ruby and I were talking," Autumn said, hugging her friend back briefly. Autumn felt Paige release her and step back. Autumn's arms fell to her sides as Paige asked, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Paige," Autumn said gently. Paige gave her a look and Autumn said, "I promise, I'm doing better. Otherwise Dr. Whale wouldn't have let me come."

Paige still looked weary but then said, "Well once the bell rings, we'll be able to head in. You can sit next to me, there is an empty seat."

Autumn nodded and kicked her foot back and forth gently. Paige's face didn't change as she said, "So… is Kathryn nice?"

"Kathryn's nice, David's nice too," Autumn said, "We had Chinese food last week, I guess it's like tradition for them. It tasted good, except for the fish it was kind of chewy."

Paige hesitated before asking, "Have either one of them hurt you?"

"What?" Autumn said baffled, "No! No, Paige, they're not like that. It's not like that, they're not like them."

"Okay, okay," Paige said hastily, her voice gradually getting shaky, "I just wanted to make sure everything is okay. I mean… I just don't want you to get hurt again. Promise me, if someone ever hits you again that you'll tell me."

"I promise," Autumn said, surprised to see her friend so upset. It shouldn't surprise her really, but it did. Hugging her friend briefly, Autumn said, "I'm sorry."

Paige laughed weakly and said wiping her tears, "Don't be, idiot, it's not your fault."

Autumn smiled pathetically as the bell rang. Paige took Autumn's hand and said, "Come on. I'll show you where everything is today."

**S.C.**

"Hey Kathryn."

"Sheriff Swan!" Kathryn said looking up with a smile. Kathryn was sitting down at her office desk as Emma came in. Smiling, Emma asked, "I just figured I would stop by and ask how things are going with Autumn."

"Things are going alright," Kathryn said, closing her file, "It's just… a rather big change in pace."

"Yeah, kids can do that to you," Emma said, sitting down across from Kathryn. Kathryn folded her arms gingerly on the desk, watching Emma gently. Emma then asked, "How is she?"

"So far she seems to be adjusting," Kathryn said with a bit of a sigh, "But… I noticed something that's bothering me and I'm not quite sure what to do about it."

"What is it?" Emma asked, concerned. Kathryn sat back in her chair and said, "Autumn's personality is a little bit… apathetic. I don't know her well enough to know if that's normal though."

"It's not," Emma said biting her lip, "She can be a little quiet a times, but apathy was never something she displayed."

Kathryn looked disheartened at that but Emma then said comfortingly, "Hey, just remember. She's been through a lot with the foster system; it's a little expected her to be a little closed off. I know it's hard, but you're doing a great job. I mean, you've managed to get her into school, given her a place of her own. Maybe now it's just the next step of getting her to just start talking."

Kathryn smiled and Emma smiled back. She then stood up saying, "Well I should be getting back to my rounds. I just wanted to come see how you were doing."

"I'm doing well, and thank you," Kathryn said smiling, "I appreciate the help."

"No problem," Emma said, as another woman came in with envelopes in her hand. Kathryn took them as she said, "Thank you Dottie."

Emma went to leave when Kathryn said rather alarmed, "Sheriff!"

Emma turned back to see Kathryn holding out the newspaper. A mixture of shock, anger, and confusion was on her face as she said, "Look at this!"

Emma took the paper and narrowed her eyes at the title: _Abuse in Storybrooke._ Right on the front page, with Autumn's picture, was a rather lengthy article. Emma's eyes fumed over in anger as she said, "What the hell!"

Kathryn stood up grabbing her purse and jacket saying, "I'm sorry but I need to go see Regina and figure out what is going on. This case wasn't supposed to have any media attention."

"It wasn't," Emma said, gripping the paper, "Look, I'm gonna head to the school. If this article is on the front page, Mary Margaret needs to know as well as Autumn."

"If she doesn't know already," Kathryn said, hurrying out of her office.

**S.C.**

Autumn walked along the hallway, heading towards the outside yard. Paige was held up by a couple of her friends and Henry was held back by Mary Margaret so Autumn was heading out ahead of them. She noticed a lot of stares and whispered from the students. Looking a little confused and irritated, Autumn moved to leave quicker. Finally making it outside, Autumn went over to her tree and leaned against it. Looking around, Autumn heard behind her, "Hey! You!"

Autumn looked to see a few boys looking over at her grinning, but not in a nice way. Autumn rolled her eyes and one of the boys said, "So you the new kid. The one in the newspaper."

_Newspaper_? What newspaper? Autumn was confused but didn't want to be talking to this kid. She ignored him as she stared ahead and he continued, "So I heard your dad hated you so much that he tried to drown you. You must be a pretty big snot to have him punish you that bad."

Autumn gritted her teeth in prevention in answering him. Taking cue, Autumn walked away as if she didn't hear him. Unfortunately he didn't like that she wasn't giving him the time of day. She heard him snap, "See? She's such a stuck up snot!"

Autumn kept going but she wasn't expecting what happened next. She felt something run behind her and grab at her hair. The boy pulled hard, not quite as hard as that man, but hard enough. He then snapped, "Don't walk away from-!"

Autumn swung around, her fist hitting him in the side of the face. He was set back, but he didn't let go. His force of his next pull set her to the ground, scrapping her hands. He had finally let go of her hair but there was a new voice yelling.

"Get away from her, Gage! Or I'll punch your nose in!"

Autumn looked up to see the boys scrambling away. A girl and a boy stood in front of her. The girl was staring down the boy hard as Gage glared. He threw his hands in the air and said, "Whatever Ava. Go be friends with the tattle tale."

Ava sprung at him causing him to sprint away frightened. The boy turned, helping Autumn up. He looked apologetically as Autumn stood up. He then asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," huffed Autumn, smacking her hands together to get rid of the dirt, "Just caught off guard."

Ava walked back over to them and said, "Sorry, Gage is the 'bully' of the school. He's really not all that tough, just hot headed."

"I noticed," Autumn said obviously irritated. But her voice softened as she said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Ava said with a shrug, "Besides, it looks like you knocked him pretty good. My name is Ava and this is my brother Nicholas. I'm taking a guess that your name is Autumn."

"How do you know my name?" Autumn asked and Ava said, "We're friends of Henry, we met him a couple of days ago. He told us about you. Not only that, your picture was in the paper."

"What paper?" Autumn asked as the two exchanged looks. Ava pulled out a paper from her bag and said, "My dad was looking at it this morning. I'm sorry."

Autumn took it before looking at the title. Gripping the paper, she let out a shaky sigh. Handing it back to them, Autumn said, "Thanks, that's all I need to know."

"People really don't know how to mind their own business," Nicholas said, looking at Autumn sympathetically. Autumn nodded in agreement and said, "Excuse me, I have to go."

Autumn ran off without another word. She went into a corner outside of the school where there was no one around except bins. Rage wasn't a good enough word to describe what she was feeling. Loss of control was occurring at an unreasonable pace as she heard screaming old voices fill her head; One of pain one of anger, one female one male. Grasping her hair, Autumn stomped her foot in frustration and paced the cement. Tears began to form and Autumn screamed, throwing her hands down, "No!"

There was an explosion behind her and Autumn jumped. She looked behind her and saw that one of the bins had been blown to smithereens. Shaking, Autumn stepped back. In stepping back, someone had circled their arms around her. Looking up, she saw Jefferson with a sober expression on his face. Leading her away quickly, he said, "You needed to be careful with that temper of yours."

"Jefferson," Autumn started as he pulled her into the line of trees. The low branches hide them from people as he hugged her tightly saying, "Breathe slowly, I'd rather not have anything else explode."

Autumn did as he asked, her emotions dying down. She slumped as they disappeared and he knelt on the ground holding her still. Autumn finally looked up at him and said, "What is happening?"

"It seems," Jefferson said softly, pushing her hair out of her face, "That your magic is returning."

"Why did I lose it if I still had it?" Autumn asked, panting slightly, "Why doesn't it work the same?"

"Because here it is harder to use magic," Jefferson said, "It's much harder to wield it since there is no magic in this world."

Autumn nodded slowly and said, "I guess I have to stop getting mad huh."

"More like stop suppressing emotion," Jefferson warned, "You're trying to squash all your emotions instead of dealing with the pain. So it builds up inside you and explodes. Your magic is linked to your emotions, so it explodes when you do."

Autumn made a face as Jefferson said, "If you want your magic to work properly, you need to find a way to deal with your anger."

"I can't help it," Autumn said, rigid, "I just get this screaming in my head-."

"Screaming?" Jefferson looked concerned. Autumn continued, "It's-it's just a memory, I think."

"I see," Jefferson said as the bell rang. Autumn looked over at the school as Jefferson said, "You need to go. I will see you later Alison."

"Okay," Autumn said with a heavy sigh, "See you."

This was not going to be a good day.

**S.C.**

August sat reading the article on the front page of the paper. He was sitting in the corner of Granny's by himself. Sipping his coffee, August put the paper down with a sigh. What a horrible thing to do, writing an article like that. Poor kid was probably having a rough time in school today. Glancing back at the picture he felt a twinge in his gut as he looked at the girls blue eyes. Such a reaction couldn't be helped; it reminded him so much of someone long gone.

"Here is your sandwich!"

"Thank you," August said with a smile. Taking the plate he set it down as Ruby saw the newspaper. She immediately made a disgusted face and said, "I hope that news reporter gets fired."

"Pardon?" August looked between her and the newspaper. Ruby then shook her head rapidly, saying, "I'm sorry, it's just that I know the kid well-."

"Ah, I see," August said, taking the front page of the newspaper. He crumpled it up and successfully tossed it into the trash can not too far from him. He leaned back smiling and said, "Well, that's what I think of lousy articles like that. My name is August."

"Ruby," she said with a big smile on her face now, "So I don't think I've ever seen you around here before?"

"No, I just came into town last night," August said smoothly, "I was traveling around for a while and found my way here."

"You travel a lot?" Ruby asked and August said, "You could definitely say that."

"Ruby!"

Ruby gave a disapproving look at Granny and said to August sweetly, "Enjoy your lunch, August."

August smiled as Ruby walked away and finally picked up his sandwich. Taking a bite out of it, August glanced out the window to see Autumn walking rather fast down the street. She was with a blonde haired woman that was stroking her hair soothingly. She looked rather upset as she kept on walking, talking with the woman beside her. Frowning a bit, he felt rather awful for the girl. But there was something that did bother him about her that raised a red flag in his mind.

How did she know he was here for Emma?

**S.C.**

"Mr. Gold?! Are you here?"

Gold looked up from his work to hear Autumn's agitated voice. Putting down the polisher, he muttered, "How am I supposed to get any work done with everyone barging in?"

Autumn had come into his office, livid as a bull. Her eyes were glassy her jaw set tight as she sat on one of work desks. He leaned back into his own chair and said, "I'm assuming your first day of school went well."

"As well as it could have gone." Kathryn pushed the curtain aside as she entered the room. She was holding a newspaper in hand as she walked over to his desk. She said, "I'm sorry to barge in, but have you seen the newspaper?"

"No, I've been rather busy with my work today," Mr. Gold said, taking the newspaper that Kathryn was now handing him. He examined the first page, his brows furrowing. Kathryn said, "Apparently someone down at the news paper doesn't understand when a judge says no media attention that means no articles either."

"While I understand your agitation," Mr. Gold said rigidly, "And believe me I do, why are you here?"

"I need Autumn to stay with you," Kathryn said, sighing, "I have to go down to the school for a meeting. Apparently, a kid at school was harassing her and thought it would be prudent to grab her hair when she decided to leave. Autumn ended up punching him in the side of the face and a bit of a fight broke out."

"It was his fault, he should have kept his hands off me," Autumn said coldly. Kathryn looked back and said gently, "No one's saying it's your fault. I just need to go talk with Mary Margaret."

Looking back at Mr. Gold, he said, "I have no problems watching the dear for the evening. If you need anything else, I'm just a phone call away."

"Thank you," Kathryn said. She walked over to Autumn, gently patting her shoulder. Autumn watched her go out of sight and soon heard the bell ring. Letting out a sigh, Mr. Gold stood up saying, "Well, dear, I must say this was an unpleasant surprise. Although, I must say, I didn't think you were such a spitfire."

"What?" Autumn said, momentarily forgetting her problem as he made his way over to her. Leaning on his cane, he asked, "Did you really punch him in the face?"

"Yes," Autumn said, "Well, more hit him in the side of the face. He had a hold of my hair and wouldn't let go."

Mr. Gold nodded, before saying, "You just can't keep out of trouble."

"I guess not," Autumn said with a heavy sigh, "I hope we didn't interrupt you doing something important."

"No dearie, anything important I've already finished," Mr. Gold said, "Speaking of which, I think we need to talk about payment."

"Payment?" Autumn asked, baffled and he grinned saying, "Did you forget already. You have me working with that blasted Jefferson."

"Oh yes," Autumn said grinning, "How could I forget. So what do I owe you, Rumpelstiltskin? A piece of my hair, another song?"

"Oh no, I told you this would be much steeper," Gold said, gripping his cane, "I want something a little bit more special."

"And what is that?"

"Each week until you reach the end of your book Once Upon of Time," Gold said, quite serious, "I want to hear a story from you."

Autumn looked shocked, and said almost stammering, "Why-why would you want me to tell you them? Most of the stories your already know."

"Humor me," Gold said, walking over to his coat rack and taking his coat. Putting it on, he turned and asked, "Do you have the book with you?"

"Yes," Autumn said, nodding. Jerking his hand towards the curtains, Gold said, "Come on dear, we're heading towards my house. I'll leave a note for Mrs. Nolan."

Autumn slid off the desk and hurried out. She went and waited by his car not too far away from his shop. Leaning against it, she looked around to see the wind blowing around rather fiercely. It must have been the storm that was coming in. It had been on the new this morning. Mr. Gold appeared and said urgently, "Come, the storm is heading in faster than expected."

Autumn got into the car as he started it. Buckling herself in, Mr. Gold began to drive away just as the rain started. The car drive was silent and short, much to both of their relief. Turning the car off, Mr. Gold said annoyed, "Well, I suppose there is no avoiding getting wet."

It was true. By the two of them had gotten inside, they were quite wet. Autumn made a face and said, "Well, this has been quite the day."

"Indeed," Mr. Gold said taking off his coat, "There are towels if you want to dry off in the kitchen."

"Kay," Autumn put her bag down and took off her shoes. Walking into the kitchen, Autumn took one of the towels. Trying to dry off as much as he could, she heard Gold walk in. Autumn looked back to see him coming to sit down at the table. Leaning his cane against the table, he let out a sigh. He looked like he was in somewhat pain. Taking one of his other towels, she handed it to him. He took it with a grateful smile saying, "Thank you dearie. Why don't you get that book of yours? I'll get some tea going."

Autumn hurried out of the room as Gold grimaced. His leg was hurting more than usual, but he was a stubborn man. Standing up, he walked over to the stove getting the kettle. Putting water in his, he felt his leg throb painfully. Gripping the handle, he finished putting the water in and put it on the stove. He turned on the flame and heard Autumn say, "It's really pouring outside."

"Indeed," he said going back over to his seat. He groaned slightly as Autumn put the black leather book down on the table. She looked at him and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, when did you get the limp?"

Mr. Gold chuckled, rubbing his leg saying, "During the ogre war. We were attacked them during night and this was the result."

Mr. Gold sighed bitterly and Autumn said, "I don't blame you, for running."

"Pardon, dearie?" Gold asked, and Autumn said, "I don't blame you for running from battle, especially with your family. I mean, if you had died, then they would have been alone."

"Yes, but instead they were stuck with the town coward," Mr. Gold said heavily and Autumn said irritated, "You know what? I love how you blame yourself, yet no one blames the Duke for not using the first Dark One to stop the war in the first place. I mean, how stupid could he be?!"

"Not stupid," Mr. Gold said tightly, "He used the wars to get money from other kingdoms in keeping the other kingdoms 'safe'."

Autumn's jaw dropped and she said, "And you blame yourself why for running?! I wouldn't fight for such a greedy twit! At least you had enough sense to know the war wasn't worth fighting for."

"Stop trying to paint me in a better light," Mr. Gold said, trying to jest but Autumn scolded saying, "I'm serious. Stop calling yourself a coward."

"And why is it so important that I'm not a coward?" Mr. Gold said, leaning in. Autumn looked over at him briefly as she flipped the pages. She then said dismissively, "It's not, I'm just telling you a fact. Thinking of your family does not make you a coward. Now what story do you want me to tell you?"

"Random dearie," Mr. Gold said as the tea kettle whistled. He got up and went to prepare to the tea and Autumn flipped through the book. She finally stopped at a chapter as he said, "The usual?"

"Yep," Autumn said, watching him. He then said, "I have some chocolate if you want?"

"No, I don't like chocolate," Autumn said casually. He looked back with tea in hand and said, "Really?"

"Really," Autumn said, "I have the story once you're ready."

"Alright," Mr. Gold said, sitting down. He slid her tea over to her and said, "You can start once you're ready."

Autumn took a gulp of her tea, cleared her throat, and began.

"Once Upon a Time, in a world of frozen air and land, was a castle made of winter. In this castle was a beautiful queen chosen by Frost itself. This woman may have been beautiful but her heart was no more feeling the icy walls surrounding her. Upon her choosing, she took some magic and blew her breathe. In doing so she created a mirror in which she could see all across the worlds. Everywhere her beloved winter touch was where she could see. For years, she used this mirror to keep all in check, to make sure her winter was respected. All was well, until a boy came along. He was bright, cheerful lad, but his temperament could be said as hotheaded. This boy had a friend, a girl with a soft and timid manner. They lived in a town in the very world we live in."

Mr. Gold watched her as she took a sip of her tea and looked back down at the book. She then went to continue when the lights suddenly went off. Mr. Gold scowled and said, "Just grand."

He went to get up to grab the light he kept on his counter. Suddenly a light clicked on beside him and Autumn's voice continued, her face illuminated by it, "The boy had done it, insulted her precious winter. He had called it dead he did. In fit of cold rage, Snow Queen sent out her flakes of ice to capture his heart. Once his heart was captured, the Snow Queen came and stole him, leaving his friend behind brokenhearted and desperate. Gathering her courage, she traveled far from home in search of a way to get to the Snow Queens castle. In her travels, she came to a low point and began to cry. As she cried a little creature took pity on her, a mouse to be more precise. This mouse told her of a way to stop the Snow Queen: that if she were to reach into the hole at the base of the old tree she would find the cure that would save her friend."

Autumn slowly reached for her tea again and sipped it slowly. Mr. Gold was watching her in amusement, somewhat ignoring the storm going on outside. She put the cup down, picking her flashlight back up. She then started again:

"The girl did as the mouse instructed and pulled out a vial of gold. She looked in confusion and asked her how this was supposed to get to her friend. The door mouse said that all she would need to do is to fall through the ice in the nearby lake. Terrified but determined, she did as the mouse instructed and she fell through the ice. At first, the girl thought she was going to die. But then, she found that instead of sinking into water, she was sinking into icy air. Collapsing into the snow, the girl found herself in front of the Snow Queen's castle. Gathering the remainder of her strength, the girl snuck into the castle to find her friend. However the Queen caught her and laughed saying that she would never be able to save her friend. In her haughtiness, the Queen brought her to the boy to find him sleeping frozen. His skin was pale and his breathing nearly nonexistent; enough to make the girl cry over him. The snow queen laughed and told her to kiss him goodbye for she would kill her soon after. A sliver of hope filled the girl as she pressed the Golden vial to his lips and poured the liquid in his mouth. She kissed him then as the Queen cruelly continued laughing. Her laugh turned to screams as a radiating warmth came off of the boy. The vial was from Wonderland, filled with the pure magic that the Snow Queen could not stand. Fleeing to the room, the Queen cursed them, telling them that no matter what she would get her revenge. The boy thanked his friend, his smiling returning as well as the color of his skin. Taking her hand, he took her away from the castle where they never saw the Snow Queen again."

"Interesting," Mr. Gold said as Autumn shut the book, "I heard rumors about her defeat, but from two children? My she must have been stupid."

"Hmm," Autumn said, looking around, "So I guess the lights aren't going back on anytime soon."

"You aren't afraid of the dark are you?" Mr. Gold teased and Autumn drank the rest of her tea saying, "No, just gonna be annoying if it doesn't come back on."

Mr. Gold grasped his cane, standing up. He moved his hand about the counter to grab the bigger flashlight. He turned his flashlight on and pointed it at her. He said, "Come with me dearie, it's getting rather chilly and I don't feel like freezing."

Autumn grabbed her book and followed him through the rooms. They made it to a room where she had not been in before. Moving her own little flashlight around, she saw that it seemed like a study. She put the book down on a table as Gold asked, "Where did you get that flashlight from dearie?"

"Oh, it's just a little one. I have it on a keychain," Autumn said, "I usually have it on me when a storm is coming. Old habit."

Mr. Gold handed his flashlight out as he bent down saying, "Here dear, take this while I start up a fire."

Autumn took it and held it out, illuminating the fireplace area. As he started a fire, Autumn looked around at the somewhat darkness. She wished she could see it better. She had never been in here before. But she did notice a black sleek phone by the couch she was standing by. While she stood there, a golden glow began to fill the room. The study had books shelves lining the wall filled to the maximum. Sitting down, Autumn turned the flashlight off once Mr. Gold had gotten the fire going. He then sat next to her as she pulled the book onto her lap. He smiled down at her and said, "You seem rather fond of the book."

"Yes," Autumn said, gently tracing the writing on the front, "I am."

A sudden ring of the telephone interrupted them and Gold leaned over to pick it up. He then said, "Hello?"

Autumn listened, but didn't look at him. He then said, "Ah Mrs. Nolan. No yes, we are fine. We're at my house, I wanted to get back before the storm kicked in. Unfortunately, the storm seems to have knocked out power here."

There was a pause and Gold said, "No I understand. No don't worry, Mrs. Nolan, she will be alright here with me. The streets are too much of a mess for anyone to be driving out anywhere. Just come pick her up when it's safe alright? Okay goodbye."

He hung up and said, "Well, Mrs. Nolan is stuck on the other side of town. Until then, we will just have to wait out the storm."

Autumn nodded as a crack of lightning struck outside. The warmth of the room was making her sleepy as she looked out the window. Lightning was striking and thunder rumbling constantly. She didn't seem frightened but said, "So Regina isn't gloating anymore, is she?"

"No, no," Mr. Gold said, "She hasn't been to see me since you told her off."

"Yeah," Autumn said glumly, "I think she's getting back at me for that."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Gold asked, somewhat sharply. It didn't bother Autumn as she said, "In the article, it has an interview with Regina towards the end. I know sometimes writers aren't always exactly truthful, but still…"

"I know," Mr. Gold said, understanding what she was getting at, "I know…but hey don't worry too much about it, dearie. We'll get this all sorted out, and then you won't have to deal with Regina much longer."

"Good," Autumn murmured, leaning against him, "Just don't hurt Kathryn, she's been nice. It's not her fault Regina's out to get me."

"I'll try," Mr. Gold chuckled, not bothering to push her off. Instead he sat there in gentle soothing silence as Autumn drifted off to sleep. He sighed when he felt her breathe even out and gently moved her so she was lying down against the pillows. Poor child was so tired out she probably could barely keep her eyes open. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and put it over her. Stroking her hair, he watched her peaceful sleeping face for a few moments. He finally sat by in the arm chair closer to the window and by a small table with drawers.

Yes a plan was already in place for dealing with Regina and her new plan on using Autumn to get to him. He had been quite angry when Regina had jumped the gun, but at the same time part of him had been expecting it. Lifting up the folder, he peered inside to see forms that were in the process of being filled out. After seeing all was well, he put them in the drawer, locking it up. He couldn't have her being sent back to Boston, he just couldn't handle it. He had already lost Baelfire and Belle; he would not lose anything else.

"_Kiss him goodbye girl, you won't be alive for too much long after."_

_The girl was on the floor of a room of ice with a boy the same age. She couldn't have been any younger that sixteen as her curly brown hair fell in front of her colorful tearful eyes. The Snow Queen towered over them, laughing her heart out. The boy next to her had blackish-brown hair that fell somewhat in his face. He looked near dead which made the girl cry all that more. Leaning over him, she quickly and sneakily slipped him the liquid in the golden vial before kissing him gently and chastely. She pulled away and at first nothing happened. Tears fell over her cheeks and said in a timid voice, "I'm so sorry."_

_The moment she spoke was the moment the Snow Queen screamed. A warmth began radiating out of him and flowed freely in the room. The Queen recoiled and shouted, "What did you do?! How did you get that disgusting magic in him!?"_

_The boy opened his eyes to reveal a warm brown. A bitter yet relieved smile crossed the girl's mouth as he began to sit up. Looking at his arms and himself, he finally looked up and around in comprehending. He then reached out touching the girl's cheek saying, "About time you got here, Lora."_

_The Queen fled, howling in pain. Lora, however, hugged him, saying through sobs, "I'm so sorry! I know you hate magic, but it was the only way to save you."_

"_I know," he hugged her tightly saying, "It's alright, the magic's not evil… hey now, don't worry. I don't think it will stick so strong forever, just long enough to get us out of here."_

_Getting up, he took Lora's hand and quickly led her away. He pulled her down the hallway as Lora said, "There is suppose to be a portal out of here somewhere."_

"_Yes, there is," he said, making a face, "I remember seeing it when she was taking me to that cell. I think it's in here."_

_He led her into a room with a large archway. Reaching out, it seemed to react to him as it sucked away most of the radiating warmth. A picture of a house appeared and Bae said, "There we go, there is home."_

_Lora looked relieved and went to walk through it. However, he stopped her and said, "Lora, wait."_

_She looked back as he said, a little nervously, "I'm sorry… I really messed up."_

"_Its fine-," Lora started but he cut her off with a simple kiss. Delight filled her as she kissed him back. They parted, but they both could still feel its simple love. Lora smiled and said, "Baelfire, you have the worst timing in the entire world."_

"_Well come on then, I don't want that crazy catching us," Baelfire huffed, pulling her towards the portal, but Lora stopped him. He looked confused as Lora said, "You know…this portal can take us anyway. You could… you know… go back. I know how badly you want to make things right with your father."_

_Lora looked nervous, if not frightened for his answer. She didn't want him to go back, but it seemed almost unfair to deny him the wish that had been destroyed. Baelfire watched in surprise and then said, "No, I know I'll see Papa again Lora. But not this way, not there. He needs to be here. It's just how it needs to be. For now, it's just you and me. Forever."_

_Lora smiled warmly and said, "Forever."_


	16. Cold Hearted

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners.

Chapter Sixteen: Cold Hearted.

"_Well that was a bust."_

_The Queen of Hearts stormed into her rooms with the Snow Queen following behind her, looking rather relaxed. The Queen of hearts was far from calm as she started throwing some things aside from the closet. Snow Queen scowled lazily and said, "Don't be so agitated. Are you really surprised that the child was the Mage?"_

"_Shut it Morgana!" thundered the queen grabbing the box at the back of the closet. She clicked it open as she stormed over to the fireplace. Snow Queen narrowed her eyes and said, "What are you doing?"_

"_Something that needs to be done," The Queen of Hearts snapped at Snow Queen, "I will not be betrayed by my own!"_

"_Betrayed by your own? Please, the child doesn't even belong to you, let alone liked you," Snow Queen said rolling her eyes, "Just let it go, what's done is done."_

_The Queen of Hearts threw powder into the fire place, speaking incomprehensible words. Fire roared, the red flames swarming out of the fireplace viciously. Snow Queen looked shocked as the Queen of Hearts shouted, "Find her! Find Alison Kinsleigh and destroy her!"_

_The fire kept growing as it began to escape through the chimney. Suddenly the fire was cut off by a burst of ice. The Queen of Hearts spun around and said, "Don't interfere!"_

"_Interfere!? You crazy lunatic, you have no idea what that thing will do!" Snow Queen thundered, ice forming on the walls, "That thing is cruel and uncontrollable!"_

"_Why are you defending her?" The Queen of Hearts spat, "You don't even like her, you told me yourself!"_

"_I said we had history," Snow Queen said flatly, but loudly, "I never said anything about hating the child."_

"_And what history is that I wonder?!" snarled the Queen of Hearts but the chill growing in the room made her shiver. The Snow Queen looked dangerous as she glared at the Queen of Hearts saying, "My history is my own business. You're lucky I now I have something to go do or I would freeze your miserable narcissism till the end of time."_

_The Snow Queen turned on her heel and walked promptly from the Queen of Hearts quarters. The queen snapped at her saying, "There is no use Morgana! Now that thing has been unleashed, there will be no stopping it! By the time you get there, she will be gone!"_

"So is it done?"

Jefferson didn't look as Gold entered the room. They were in his living room, which was filled with the bright light from outside. Jefferson put his tea cup down on the window sill he was standing by. Glancing at him, Jefferson nodded saying, "Everything is set here. I think the question is are you ready for this."

"Of course, Regina may be powerful, but she'll never beat me," Gold said, smoothly but Jefferson shook his head saying, "I'm not talking about Regina."

"Then what are you talking about?" Gold said, almost mockingly. Jefferson walked forward and said, "I'm talking about Autumn. Are you ready for what you're asking for?"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Mr. Gold said and Jefferson said, "Autumn is a difficult confusing child. She won't ever just tell you something, and if you don't ask the question directly, you won't get the answers you want. Are you ready to take care of a child like that?"

Gold looked at Jefferson before giving a smug smile. He then walked over to a shelving unit and said, "Don't worry your head over it, just play your part and Autumn won't be under Regina's thumb for long. Out of curiosity, why do you like the little girl so much? Remind you of your own little one?"

"Do not bring Grace into this," Jefferson growled a dangerous looking coming into his eyes, "Autumn is special. She's the only one that's been able to come into the curse without having been there for the initiation."

"And I wonder why that is," Gold said, not looking at Jefferson, "Any theories on how she could have gotten here?"

Jefferson said, "I don't know, perhaps you should ask her."

Gold was annoyed but didn't let it show. He looked over at Jefferson and said, "Oh believe me I will. And if you are hiding anything from me, you better think twice about it. I don't need Regina entangling Autumn more. Do we understand one another?"

Jefferson smirked with hints of insanity and said, "Of course."

**S.C.**

Autumn sat in the office of Archibald Hopper, staring around his office with feign interest. While she had not gotten in trouble for hitting Gage, everyone seemed to think of it as a good idea that she go to therapy. Regina hadn't helped matters when she insisted that Autumn needed it after years upon years of abuse. So here she was sitting in the office while Kathryn waited outside. If it hadn't been for Jefferson's discussion at the school yard, she would have been more cross about having to come. Archie was sitting in the arm chair across from her and he said, "So, Autumn, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?

"I'm ten years old, my father is dead, my mother out of the picture, and I've been in the foster system for five years too many," Autumn said with an air of disinterest. Archie noted this and asked, "I take it you don't particularly enjoy being here."

"Not really," Autumn said, with a sigh, "I honestly don't see why I need to be here."

"No?" Archie said, "So you feel you're here because everyone says you need to be."

"Pretty much," Autumn said, stretching and Archie asked, "Why do you think that is?"

"Because of Felicity's stupid boyfriend," Autumn said, in a rather accusatory manner. Archie leaned back in his chair and said, "You call your former foster mother by her first name?"

"Yup, I only called her mom for everyone else's sake," Autumn said. Leaning back on the couch, she laid down to stare up at the ceiling. Archie didn't protest, hoping she had done so in some comfort. He then said, "You know, Autumn. We don't actually have to talk about the incident with you former foster mother. In fact we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. I'm here to listen and to help as needed. Sometimes we just need that person to talk to."

Autumn nodded slowly digesting what he said. She was grateful for what he had said, but she didn't let it show. In fact, she had been that way a lot lately. Not that she was complaining, it was better than the anger or tears. Wondering on what to talk about, she glanced over at a calendar on the wall. Still not looking at him, Autumn said, "My birthday is in a few days…"

"Oh?" Archie asked and Autumn nodded. She then said, "I remember I used to go into my dad's bedroom, because he always would spend the day with me."

"What would you do?"

Autumn smiled bitterly and said, "Nothing people would consider extravagant, but we would go riding, play outside, and at night after dinner we would sit outside reading stories until I fell asleep. It was perfect."

"You seem to have fond memories of your father," Archie said, and Autumn said, "Yes, sadly."

"Sadly?" Archie questioned obviously confused. Autumn nodded and said, "Yes, because all I have is memories. Not him."

Archie watched her for a moment and said, "Do you think little of those memories?"

"No," Autumn said sharply, "I just wish he was here. It would have made things so much easier."

"How so?"

Autumn didn't say anything at first but then said, "I don't think I should be telling you that."

"Okay," Archie said, slowly, "Do you trust anyone enough to tell them that?"

"No," Autumn said, smoothly, "It could ruin everything."

"Do you like keeping secrets?"

"No," Autumn said, with a sigh, "But it's necessary."

"Why?" Archie asked and Autumn said, "Because I want to be loved for me not my secrets."

Archie looked at her and said, "You have no intention of tell me anything straight."

"I will tell you the answers to your questions," Autumn said, "It's up to you to ask directly. I do have a question to ask."

"Yes?" Archie asked and Autumn thought for a minute. She said, "Say there is this girl, who has these memories, but not visual ones. They are more, hearing ones. But she's not crazy, it just replays in her head. Then she starts feeling upset and angry, and bad stuff happens. How do you get it to stop?"

Archie looked at her and said, "By talking it out with someone. Perhaps someone with a fresh pair of eyes. It's hard to deal with things by ourselves; sometimes there are no other choices but to talk with others."

Autumn nodded slowly and said, "Do we still have to keep talking?"

"No," Archie said gently, "We don't have to keep talking."

"So I can go," Autumn said, sitting up. He nodded and said, "Yes, you can. I will be here if you need me."

Autumn got up and walked promptly out the door. Kathryn looked up as Autumn came out and she smiled. Standing up, Kathryn gently touched her shoulder saying, "Good start?"

"I guess," Autumn shrugged and Kathryn stroked her hair back. Kathryn looked over at Archie and said, "See you next week?"

"Yes," Archie nodded before closing the door. Autumn looked surprised and said, "You're not going to ask him what we talked about?"

"No, not unless you want me to," Kathryn said, gently. Autumn stared at her in surprise before walking towards the door. Kathryn followed as they went down to the car. Autumn got in without another word, looking in deep thought. She felt shivery, she didn't like it. His answer was not the one she had wanted. Kathryn got into the car and drove off down the street. The car ride was silent, like it usually was. But inside Autumn's head, it was wheeling about. What would she do now? She didn't want to tell Gold everything, not yet. She didn't even like to talk about Wonderland, especially the events that followed it. But she didn't want her magic constantly exploding.

Autumn felt the car stop and she quickly got out. Kathryn watched Autumn run inside the house with a sigh. Always on the run, she was. Kathryn got out of the car, walking up to the house. She entered the home, shutting the door behind her. She could hear Autumn running about upstairs, obviously looking for something. Smiling softly, Kathryn walked upstairs saying, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I want to go see Mr. Gold," Autumn came out of her bedroom with a backpack on, looking at Kathryn hopefully. She smiled and said, "Just come back for dinner alright?"

"Okay," Autumn said, giving Kathryn a brief hug. Kathryn rubbed the little girls head and said, "You and Gold are really close aren't you?"

Autumn pulled away, looking up at her hesitantly. Kathryn noticed and said, "Don't worry; I don't have an issue with it. It's good that there is someone you can trust."

Autumn would have winced, feeling a stab at her heart. She knew Kathryn hadn't meant to hurt her with that comment, but Autumn's guilt was pushing over. She need to talk to Gold, this wasn't working like she hoped it would. Autumn then looked up at Kathryn and said, "I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay," Kathryn allowed Autumn to go with a smile.

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be okay," Kathryn said, as David came to stand next to her, "She needs him."

"Even though Regina told you that he wasn't good for her?" David asked and Kathryn said, "I can decide for myself, Regina is not her mother."

"True," David said, "But I can't help but think she's hiding something from everyone."

"Of course she is," Kathryn said, turning to face him, "But with the life she's had, can you blame her?"

"No," David said, hands in his pockets, "No I can't."

Autumn ran all the way to Gold's shop only to find, much to her surprise, that it was closed. Sighing, Autumn walked down the street, looking quite glum. It was eating at her, this feeling. She didn't know how to describe it; she didn't know who to talk to about it. Majority of people she couldn't, they would think she was crazy. Jefferson already knew and had problems of his own and Gold….was unpredictable. And Henry…Henry was the closest friend she had. The last thing she wanted to do was drive him off. Walking around, Autumn barely noticed that she had wandered into the woods. Stopping in a clearing, Autumn stared down at the ground.

Autumn lifted her left hand concentration on the stick by her foot. It had been forever since she had tried using magic. Trying to let of her emotions, Autumn breathed out slowly. When she breathed, the wind blew gently. She felt a twinge in her nerves that had nothing to do with the sinking feeling in her stomach. The stick twitched, but didn't move anymore.

Anger suddenly surge forward, exploding the ground in front of her. She fell backwards, watching as dead leaves floated back down to the ground. Finally, the lump in Autumn's throat made her cough and tears finally began to fall. Pulling her knees to her chest, she buried her head into her arms. She didn't hear someone come up behind and wrap her arms around her. Autumn nearly jumped out of her skin to see Henry sitting there sheepishly.

"I followed you," Henry stated lamely.

Autumn wiped her tears, as he said, almost timidly, "So… you can use magic?"

"Yes," Autumn said, her voice broken, "Or at least, I used to."

"Why isn't it working now?" Henry asked, "Is it because of the curse?"

"No, no," Autumn said, sniffling, "It's because you need to have control over your emotions, or it explodes like that."

"How did you get it?" Henry asked, hints of excitement creeping into his voice. Tears fell down her cheeks as she said, "It's not a pretty story…."

"Tell me anyway," Henry said, taking her hand. Wiping her wet cheeks hastily, Autumn looked around. She then said, "I was almost six years old. My father and I lived in the country side, where he was able to write all his stories in peace. He had a special object, on that helped him see into the other worlds. He was using this when I snuck outside. I liked to play in the woods, so I would go to my favorite tree. This one day, I saw something. A creature hopping into the base of one of the trees. I went to go look and something grabbed me by my hair and pulled me in. I fell, I don't know how long or how far but I fell. Next thing I knew I was staring around a room, unable to remember anything. I couldn't remember my father, my home. I escaped the room, and I found myself in a land I had only ever read about: Wonderland."

"Wonderland…" Henry said slowly. Then reality dawned on him as Autumn pulled out her book. She began to flip through the pages slowly as he said, "Then your-then your-."

"Alison Marie Kinsleigh," Autumn breathed out, flipping the pages of the book. She finally stopped at the start of a new story saying, "But while I was in Wonderland, I was also known for another role."

"Role?" Henry asked and Autumn nodded. She then said, "I was captured at the Hatter's by the Queen of Hearts' Soldiers. They had brought me to her palace to be her 'pet'. Her pet named Alice."

"What was she like?" Henry asked and Autumn stopped, staring down at the picture. It was of a queen dressed all in red. Autumn finally answered, "She's beautiful like her sister and she can be pleasant like her too. We actually got along a bit in the beginning… But…she's truly a bloodthirsty witch. She cares nothing for others; all she cares about is herself. If she's being nice to you, it's because she's getting something out of it; whether it's amusement or being the center of attention. As time went on, I couldn't bear watching her do all this. That's when my role was created in the Great Game of Wonderland."

Autumn flipped the pages back a few revealing the title words: The Mage. Henry looked at it as Autumn continued, "I found out I could use magic after helping a friend escape the castle. I started traveling with him, using my magic to stop the queen's soldiers from hurting anymore people."

"So you can use magic," Henry said, "but doesn't all magic-?"

"Come at a price?" Autumn said, "Yes, it does. My price is unlike others though; I had to sacrifice something before I originally used it."

"What do you sacrifice?" Henry asked and Autumn said, "When we were running, I fell into the Queen's lake after being ambushed. It's not a normal lake, it's a lake the Queen of Hearts put soldiers in to try and create sorcerers. But it never worked because all of them died before absorbing the magic."

"So why didn't you die?" Henry said and Autumn said, "I don't know for sure, but I think there was a siren in the lake. She saw me and took pity on me. So instead of suffocating me with magic like she did all her other victims, she ingrained it into the core of my body. Magic flowed within me, taking me. That is the price with my magic, it took me and I can never get it out. After she pushed me ashore, I was able to save my friend."

"So the price you pay is having magic?" Henry said, confused, "How is that payment?"

"Because I didn't absorb the magic willingly," Autumn said, "I didn't want to get stuck in that game… but I wanted to save my friend and I couldn't let him die."

"So you kinda sacrificed yourself in a way," Henry said and Autumn nodded. She traced the words on the cover of her book. The wind had died down to a still silence and the sun was getting lower in the sky, casting a golden glow. Autumn didn't move however and said, "After that, I was able to keep my identity secret from the Queen of Hearts, up until one battle."

Autumn turned the pages and stopped at a picture of a woman in white and eyes cold as night. Autumn said, "Wonderlander's are ones of warmth and life. The opposite of this is this woman, Snow Queen. Her magic is cold and deadly. Unless you know how to use the Wonderland gases, a wonderlander wouldn't be able to fight against her. But luckily the same can be said for her, since she can't stand Wonderland gases either."

"But if she does like Wonderland and Wonderland doesn't like her, why is she involved in this?" Henry asked and Autumn said, "Because the Queen of Hearts was desperate to know the secret of the Mage. So she brought in the Snow Queen and hence I was found out. She was truthfully shocked, but angry too. But she lost that day, and we won the war. I was able to go home to my father and The White Queen was rightful ruler again."

"But why is this not a pretty story," Henry said, "It ended in happily ever after."

"It didn't!" Autumn sounded angry, "It didn't because the Queen of Hearts destroyed my home!"

Autumn shot up and walked away. Henry darted after her stricken. He grabbed her shoulder, saying, "What? How did she destroy your home? Did she follow you?"

"No," Autumn said, tears slipping down her cheeks, "She has a spell, that chased after me into this world. But before I realized what was going on, my home was in flames with my dad still inside. I tried to stop it with magic, but my magic…was harder to use in this world. I tried to get inside but…the smoke got to me. Then next thing I knew I was in the care of the lovely foster system that threw me around from home to home. My father was gone; there was no one to come to my rescue because he was gone…"

Henry watched Autumn sink to the ground, sobbing quietly. He slowly bent down hugging her tightly. Stroking her hair, Henry said, sadly, "I'm sorry… is that why you like Mr. Gold? Because you thought he could help you?"

"No," Autumn whispered, "No, nothing like that. He's the closest thing I've had to family in forever."

Henry nodded, feeling quite awful. He didn't trust Rumpelstiltskin, but the two seemed to care about each other a lot. Maybe she was just what he needed to finally make the right choice. The wind began to pick up again, blowing around Autumn's hair. Finally straightening up, Autumn wiped her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, I'm crying like an idiot…"

"Crying is okay, you know," Henry said, "It helps let the feeling out."

Autumn smiled weakly and said, "So many people would disagree."

"Well, they're wrong," Henry said, firmly, "Believe me they're wrong."

Whether Autumn believed him wasn't clearly stated. Instead, Autumn gestured towards town and said, "We should go check on Belle. I already feel bad for not letting her out; I would feel even worse if something happened because we didn't check on her."

**S.C.**

"So you didn't find Mr. Gold?"

Autumn shook her head as Kathryn sat on her bed. Autumn was underneath the covers and the clock showed to be nine at night. Kathryn pushed Autumn's long bangs out of her face, smiling softly. The lights were off, except for the lamp by her bed. She then said, "Your hair is so long. You're lucky to have such pretty hair."

Autumn looked up at Kathryn and said, "Your hair is pretty too."

Kathryn chuckled and said, "Well thank you. I'm sorry you didn't find Gold. You two seem very close."

"Yeah, we are," Autumn said, "Or at least I feel close to him anyway. I'm not sure if he feels that way."

"Is he much like your father?" Kathryn asked, gently and somewhat hesitantly. She knew Autumn was a bit touchy when it came to her father and didn't want to push it. But she was very much surprised when Autumn said casually, "Not really. I mean my dad was a bit like him in the sense of being one step ahead and planning, but my dad was more…gentle I suppose."

"I see," Kathryn said, gently stroking Autumn's hair. It had slowly become ritual between them. Autumn didn't say this, but she rather liked it. It was surprisingly soothing. Autumn then said, "But it's alright, I don't want Gold to be like my father. I want Mr. Gold to be the same as always. He's a bit of a trickster and sometimes lets his bad side get the better of him. But honestly if I was all alone, I would be like that too."

Kathryn smiled warmly and said, "Well you don't have anything to fear from me. I know that he's very important to you. I'd hate to take that away. He treats you like family and that's the important thing."

Autumn looked a little taken aback and asked, "Even if Mayor Mills told you to keep me away from him?"

"Even then," Kathryn said firmly, "I would only do it if there was risk in him harming you. He's done his best to protect you from what I've seen and I don't see a reason to believe otherwise."

Autumn smiled, a wash of relief swarming over her. Kathryn then looked over at the picture on the window sill and said, "I must say though, your father was very handsome."

"Hey, is that competition I hear?"

David had walked into the room, with a smile on his face. He sat down next to Kathryn as she said, "Hardly. I was just commenting on how handsome her father was. I highly doubt you have anything to fear."

David chuckled and then asked Autumn, "Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Autumn said, sitting up. He then ruffled her hair saying, "Alright you, it's time for you to get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Night," Autumn said, hugging Kathryn tightly. Kathryn hugged back, kissing the top of Autumn's head saying, "Sweet dreams, Autumn."

David turned off the light and left the room. Kathryn went to follow him when she heard Autumn say, "Kathryn."

"Yes?" Kathryn said turning to look at the girl's moonlit face. Autumn then said, "You can talk to Archie. You know, about what we talk about during my sessions. Okay?"

Kathryn looked surprised but then smiled warmly saying, "Alright. See you in the morning."

Autumn fell back on the pillows staring at the picture on the window. She traced the frame lightly, smiling weakly as she looked at the man. She then looked up to see the window was unlocked. Readjusting herself so her arm was free of the blankets, she snapped her fingers lightly. She felt a spark shock her fingers and the window lock flipped into place. Grinning, Autumn cuddled into the pillows with a smile. Maybe crying wasn't so bad after all.

Mr. Gold suddenly flinched, turning on his cane. He was in his bedroom, which was rather nice. The room was of fall brown and dull orange colors. The bed was surround by a somewhat see through curtains that were tied back. Mr. Gold was dressed in a plain black shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and his black dress pants. Frowning, Gold walked over to the window and looked out in somewhat disbelief.

Someone had used magic.


	17. Birthday Wishes

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners.

Chapter Seventeen: Birthday wishes.

"_My Queen."_

"_Hello, my little Mouse King," Snow Queen said, crossing her legs in a fluent moment, "Have you succeeded in what I asked?"_

"_Yes, Queen Morgana," The Mouse King said, his mouse like head looking more rat like than anything, "I have. That stupid prince had a fitting ending!"_

"_Yes, yes he did," Queen Morgana mused, "Tell me, my Mouse King, what did he turn into?"_

"_A Stupid Nutcracker, I made sure to drop him into the Iceland Waters," The Mouse King cackled but Morgana didn't look as pleased. Instead, she said, "Well it matters not, be prepared my Mouse King, he will return. Magic has ways of not working as expected and he will want to take back his Kingdom from our clutches."_

"_How?! He nothing more than a stupid doll!" Mouse King said, snorting in disbelief. Waving her hand, Snow Queen said, "That is all Mouse King, you may go!"_

_The Mouse King scampered away, chuckling at his cleverness. Snow Queen sighed and said, "What an unexpected turn of events. Well, let's check on my young enemy now."_

_Snow Queen gently spun her hand to reveal a mirror of ice. It wasn't as big as her other but it still showed her what she wanted to see, no matter how far in time and space. After all things worked differently here, with this being an everlasting Frozen Zone. Snow Queen whispered, "Show me the weakness to my enemy."_

_Swirling magic finally cleared to reveal a man hold a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. He was sitting in a rocking chair, softly whispering something. He looked happy, but there was a bitter sadness in his eyes. Raising her brows, Snow Queen whispered, "It looks like love was not as kind as he thought."_

"Emma Swan."

"Hello Regina," Emma said walking in with a package. Regina was leaning against her desk with a lazy glare on her face. Emma ignored the Mayor putting the package down so she could pull off her jacket. Regina noticed but did not comment on the act of indifference. Instead she asked, "What did you learn about the stranger?"

"His name is August," Emma said, hoping to get rid of Regina as soon as possible, "He's a writer. Apparently it wasn't so much August having an interest in Henry but Henry having an interest in August. He said Henry wanted to know what he was doing in Storybrooke."

"I see," Regina said, standing up, "Do you believe him?"

"Yes," Emma said, "It's consistent with what Henry tells me."

"Well then," Regina said, grabbing her clutch, "Good day to you then, Sheriff Swan. If you will excuse me I have to go talk to Kathryn about a certain matter."

"Mhm," Emma said, as Regina left, "Good day to you."

Emma watched Regina leave and then quickly go over to the package she had brought with her. Opening it, she pulled out a hard envelope. It was about time it finally arrived, it had taken her a few weeks of searching and a few phone calls to get it. Thank God Felicity had been forthcoming about how to find the birth certificate or she would have been here forever. Opening the envelope, Emma pulled out a sheet of paper. Autumn's real name had been stamped across the line in black ink _Alison Marie Kinsleigh_.

**S.C.**

Autumn opened her eyes to see the bright light shining through her window. It was Saturday, so Autumn didn't feel the need to wake up early. Shifting underneath the covers, Autumn opened her eyes to look over at her clock. Eight thirty; as much as she was an early morning riser that was not happening today. Throwing the blankets over her head, Autumn groaned. She just had to be a morning person. Burying her face into the pillow, Autumn let out a heavy sigh.

It was her birthday.

If Autumn had been any other kid, she would be excited about this. But Autumn was not any other kid, she was a girl who wanted one thing and she wasn't getting it any time soon. Breathing quietly, Autumn listened to hear any noises in the house. This didn't surprise her all that much since Kathryn and David both had work today. Kathryn had been very reluctant to go to work, since it had been Autumn's birthday, but Autumn had told her it was alright. There was no sense in getting upset because Autumn wasn't much of a celebrator. Settling back into the pillows, Autumn closed her eyes.

"Autumn?"

Autumn shot up, clearly shocked to see Kathryn standing in the doorway in sweatpants and a long open sweater. It revealed a simple light blue tank that fitted her body well. Autumn, whose hair was slightly disheveled, looked wide eyed at Kathryn. Kathryn chuckled and walked over to Autumn, who said, "I thought you had to work."

"I did," Kathryn said, sitting on the bed with a warm smile, "But I refused to work today. After all, it is someone's special day."

"It's really not all that special," Autumn said laying back down with a flop, "I haven't celebrated it in forever."

"That's because you didn't have someone to celebrate it with," Kathryn said, stroking Autumn's hair. She moved herself so she was lying down next to Autumn, propped up on her arm. Autumn looked at her with curious confused blue eyes as Kathryn said, "We're going to change that. So what do you want to do today?"

"Well," Autumn said, making a face at the sun outside "I tried sleeping in, but that didn't work out so well."

Kathryn laughed, stroking Autumn's hair. She then said, amused, "You must be a morning person. So I have an idea, why don't I make breakfast and I bring it up here so we can have breakfast in bed?"

"Sure," Autumn said, smiling at Kathryn. Kathryn kissed Autumn's forehead lightly and quickly before saying, "Alright, I'll be back."

Autumn watched Kathryn leave with a worried expression. Autumn was rather nervous with Kathryn being so…close. While Autumn truly appreciated everything Kathryn was doing for her, Kathryn was just a foster mom. Sooner or later, Autumn could (or hopefully would) end up leaving. The last thing Autumn wanted to do was to hurt Kathryn. But Autumn didn't like having Regina so close in control. With a flick of her wrist, Regina could easily send Autumn right back to Boston. In thinking of Regina, Gold came into her thoughts in a flash.

What in the world was he up to? She had gone to go see him several times within the last week but he wasn't around. It bothered her really, because she had no idea what he was planning…and because she missed him. Staring out the window, she looked at the clear blue sky. It had been a relief to tell Henry what was going on, but she still had the problem of telling Gold. She remembered talking to Jefferson yesterday about it.

"_I think it's coming to a close," Jefferson said, slowly running his hand up the frame they had just set up. It wouldn't have been so strange if it hadn't been in the middle of the woods, "If you don't tell him soon, he might find out in a way that's not so pleasant. And then you can never have happiness."_

"_But," Autumn said, her voice somewhat falling, "If he finds out, he could get angry…"_

"_I know," Jefferson said, "It's something I hope doesn't happen. But you'll never know unless you try."_

_He walked over to her and bent down with a weak smile. He said, "I know it's terrifying, but don't you want this story to end with a happily ever after?"_

"_I do," Autumn said, as Jefferson took her hands, "But I don't think it will."_

"_Just try," Jefferson said, softly kissing her hands comfortingly, "What do you have to lose?"_

Everything. She had everything to lose when it came to Gold. Shifting in the bed, a sinking feeling grew in her gut. Gold didn't like secrets, even though he kept many himself. He liked knowing everything so there were no surprises. She loved Gold, not in a little girl crush way, but a family way. He was very much like a guardian, a male figure that she hadn't had in forever. As much as she didn't want to lose that, she didn't want to be tricking him.

"I've come with breakfast!"

Autumn watched Kathryn come in with a tray of food, smiling warmly. She settled down next to Autumn, placing the tray onto a flat part of the bed. As Kathryn took toast, Autumn asked in a hesitant voice, "Kathryn?"

"Mm?" Kathryn looked at Autumn who said, "It's not that I'm complaining about being here, since it's been the best place I've been in a really long time…but you do realize you're only my foster mom right?"

"Yes," Kathryn said matter of fact.

"So you know that this isn't permanent," Autumn said slowly. Kathryn nodded and said simply, "I know it's not."

"So then why…," Autumn swallowed, feeling a little wary, "Why do all this? Why…invest so much into something that's not permanent?"

"Because," Kathryn said, smiling understandingly, "You will be with me for quite some time. At least until a permanent adoption comes along. Being foster mom means acting instead of parents to take care of you. All of this, this is for your benefit; to have someone and some place to come back to."

Kathryn gently grasped her hand and said, "I don't care if you end up with someone else, I will _always_ be here for you."

"Why?" Autumn asked, baffled. Kathryn laughed and gentle stroked back Autumn's hair saying, "Because I care about you. I may only be your foster mom, but I will always treat you the way you should be treated: with love and respect. Which is how you should treat others…"

Autumn looked at Kathryn with curious eyes and looked away. Autumn stared at the breakfast tray and said, "So… say there is someone I want to be close too and I know something that they don't; something that they should know. But it's really touchy for both of us… should I tell them?"

"Yes," Kathryn said, gently, "You should."

"Why?" Autumn said in protest, "It could ruin things."

"Yes, yes it could," Kathryn said, with a bit more firmness, "But if you keep it from them, then you're not respecting their right to make a decision. If you hid it, then you prevent them from making a clear cut decision. If they don't make that decision, then it's not a real relationship because that person failed to be able to make that decision."

Kathryn leaned in pressing her forehead against Autumn's gently, "And that's not fair to anyone, is it?"

Autumn wrinkled her nose, but playfully said, "You've been talking to Archie haven't you?"

"Well we all need to be on the same page for giving you answers," Kathryn said grinning, "After all, this is for your benefit."

Autumn chuckled and Kathryn said, "Come on; let's finish eating before it gets cold!"

**S.C.**

Gold glanced at the Jefferson Manor before slamming his car door. His face looked determined as he walked around to the back of the house. Agitation filled him, he didn't like doing this. He had wanted things to go differently but it was not going as planned. As if on cue, Jefferson came walking out of the woods. Looking neither pleased nor displeased, Jefferson said, "What is it you want Gold? Has there been a change in plans?"

"Oh no," Gold said, his voice growing darker by the minute, "But there is something you're not telling me."

"Well," Jefferson said, almost amused, "Aren't you being direct today?"

"I'm running out of time," Gold said, glaring at Jefferson, "I have no time to wait for the child to tell me, so now I need to talk to you."

"Well, I don't know what you could mean, she's been looking for you," Jefferson said, indolently, "But you haven't been in the shop. What in the world have you been up to, Oh Dark One?"

"I've had to deal with a few circumstances," Gold said, somewhat rushed, "But it seems while I've been busy, someone has been doing something that should be quite impossible."

"Oh?" Jefferson asked, "And what is that?"

"Someone is using Magic," Gold said, "And I can't exactly pin point where it's coming from."

"Perhaps it's Regina," Jefferson said, somewhat annoyed, "She would be able to bring magic."

"Yes, she would," Gold said, "However, this magic feels absolutely nothing like her Majesty's. It feels more delicate, blithe, and… unruly. Now, you wouldn't happen to know what it is?"

"No," Jefferson said stone faced, "I don't."

"Well," Gold said and suddenly grabbed Jefferson's collar and yanking him forward, "I will warn you now, _Hatter_. If Autumn gets hurt because of your lies, I will end you."

Gold let go and Jefferson said, "That's the second time you've threatened me in regards to Autumn. And yet you've been avoiding the young child. I thought you said you would talk to her. Having second thoughts?"

"Oh of course not dearie," Gold said, "I'm just making sure there is no room for error. Good day to you."

Jefferson watched Gold leave, gently rubbing his neck. Smiling, Jefferson noted how protective Gold was getting. Hopefully this might make it easier for Autumn to open up. Gold needed Autumn, he needed to have that light back that the man had lost so long ago. Walking into the house, Jefferson walked over to the tea set in deep thought. Autumn would be able to reach Gold, to defeat the dark one, to help get the savior to believe, to get them back home. She just needed a little push in the right direction.

He just hoped she could cope with it.

**S.C.**

"Hey."

Autumn, now fully dressed and sitting out on the back porch, looked over to see Henry coming out the back door. Walking over to the swing she was sitting on, Henry held out a wrapped gift and said, "Happy Birthday."

"Oh, thanks," Autumn said with a smile, "You didn't have to."

"Yeah but I wanted to," Henry said, shrugging. Autumn took the package and unwrapped it patiently. Opening the box, she saw a leaping cat keychain. It was silver, blue, and green stripped. Grinning, Autumn said, "This is awesome, where did you find it?

"In a store off of the main street downtown," Henry said, "I think it's called Unplaced."

"Weird name," Autumn said, give Henry a strange look. Henry shrugged and said, "Anyway, I find it weird…"

"What?" Autumn said, looking curious. Henry looked down meekly, as if he was ashamed of something. Shuffling his feet, Henry said, "My birthday was a few days ago."

"You're kidding!" Autumn said surprised, "Wha-Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the evil queen likes to keep it a family occasion," Henry said, almost bitterly. Autumn watched Henry for a moment before grabbing his hand. Pulling him to his feet, Autumn said, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Henry followed Autumn as she led him away from the town to a secluded area of the park not too far away. Watching her curiously, Henry felt Autumn let go of his hand. She walked a distance before holding out her arm. Gently moving her hand around, the wind began to pick up in a playful manner. Suddenly leaves that had been on the ground began to dance around her in circles. The wind whistled in a musical magical manner as the leaves danced intricately about her. Her eyes opened looking up and around with a growing smile on his face. Henry grinned and said, "Yes! It's working."

Autumn looked around at Henry with a warm smile. She began to laugh and said, "I guess this was a good make up birthday present."

"Duh!" Henry said, grinning. The wind died down and Henry walked towards Autumn. The leaves floated down to the ground as Henry hugged her. Autumn froze for a moment before hugging him tightly back. Henry's grin turned into a smile as he released his friend. Autumn's smile slowly faded into a kind look as she said, "You know, if we did show Emma, she would probably believe. It's hard to deny magic if it's done right in front of you."

"Well," Henry said, as they walked along the park trail, "She still could…Emma is still really stubborn about it. It almost feels like cheating… besides isn't magic taxing on your body?"

"Huh?" Autumn looked over at Henry to see him looking at her concerned they had made it all the way to the sidewalk of one of Storybrooke's many streets. Henry then explained, "You said that magic entered you unwillingly, that it was the price you paid. So doesn't that mean magic makes you weaker?"

"Well yes," Autumn said, unsure, "My limit so far is definitely lower that it was in Wonderland."

"So then we should use it, unless it is absolutely necessary," Henry said firmly, "As much as I want Emma to believe, I don't want to risk losing you."

"Henry-," Autumn started but felt someone crash into her. She fell backwards, blinking stunned. The male voice swore and said, "I'm sorry, love, I didn't watch where I was going."

Autumn froze up as Henry scrambled to help pick up the items the young adolescent had dropped. Autumn looked at him with wide horrified eyes. His light brown hair, his eyes, there was no mistaking it. He looked up at her and tilted his head curiously worried. He then extended his hand and said, "Are you alright?"

"W-I'm fine!" Autumn took his hand, allowing him to help her up. The male looked relieved as he said, "Good thing, a fall like that could rather hurt in more ways than one. Well, I'm off! That blasted Gold will want his order soon and I can't keep him waiting."

He walked away with a spring in his step as Henry and Autumn watched him. Henry didn't seem all that fazed and said, "Well he's kinda odd, isn't he? But what do you expect from a guy that owns the store Unplaced. Right Autumn?"

Autumn didn't answer which cause Henry to look back. She looked like she had been swept away by the nonexistent wind. She didn't seemed to have heard him as she was still staring after the man. Henry's face went from concerned to stricken as Autumn said:

"Cheshire."

**S.C.**

"Mr. Gold."

"Well hello, Mrs. Nolan," Gold said, looking away from his display case. It had only been a few hours since, but it made it to his ears on what happened that day. Regina had once again gone after Kathryn about he and Autumn spending time with each other, which resulted in a fight. Kathryn looked rather distraught as she came closer to Gold. Something told him this wasn't going to end well. He came around behind his desk and said, "What is the matter dear?"

"I don't mean to trouble you with my problems," Kathryn said stiffly, "But as you probably heard, Regina and I had a fight in regards to parenting Autumn."

Gold watched Kathryn stop by the mobile and say, "She says you're not good for her…but I disagree."

"And you're telling me this because?" Mr. Gold said, pointedly. Kathryn didn't seemed bothered by his statement as she said, "there was only one thing Regina said that I agree with. Autumn needs consistency. She needs a permanent home."

"What are you saying?" Mr. Gold frowned and Kathryn said, with a weak laugh, "I know you and Regina are having a power struggle between the two of you…but at least you're doing it because you actually care about what Autumn wants. She needs that."

Kathryn walked over to Gold with a tearful expression, "I want to strike a deal with you."

Gold watched her intently as she said, "I'm willing to cooperate in you adopting Autumn. You will have all the rights we do in want comes next with her. You can visit her whenever you like, she can come stay with you whenever you desire. That way we won't worry about Regina interfering anymore."

"But," Gold said, sharply.

"I keep her with me," Kathryn said, "And until the adoption is completely finalized, I won't tell her what's happening. For her sake, I can't get her hopes up and then be crushed if things don't work. I just have one question."

Gold watched this woman with intrigued eyes. Somewhere beneath the surface, guilt swarmed up in him. How horrible… this woman truly loved this child. And unfortunately his deal with the queen would cause this woman to be caught in the middle for some time. But he was Rumpelstiltskin, and this is what he had to do in his plan on bringing down the Queen. And now that Kathryn had come to him, this made things so much easier. With that ever so business like grin, Gold leaned in and said, "What?"

"Do you love her?" Kathryn asked, determination creeping into her expression. Gold's smile disappeared and he said with every ounce of honesty.

"Yes."

**S.C.**

The man stood in the darkened kitchen with a single cupcake with a candle lit upon it. His eyes were sorrowful and hard as he watched the flickering flame. He was alone, that much was obvious. And quite sad as well. Tears went down his cheeks as he watched the flickering candle. He did not even bother to wipe his tears away as he closed his eyes. Exhaling shakily, he whispered softly, "Happy Birthday, Lisie Girl."

The candle was blown out, leaving the man alone in the dark.


	18. Basic Understanding

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I also want to make a little note: There has been a fellow fanfiction member helping me out with some idea's for future fairytale stories and I would like to give Bizzarieve credit where credit is due :D If you guys do have stories in mind that you would like to see in here, do tell me. I don't know ever fairytale story in existence and I would be more than happy to consider your suggestions.

Chapter Eighteen: Basic Understanding.

Autumn woke up, letting out a throaty gasp. The moonlight was shining through her window, casting dark shadows in the room. It was nowhere nearly time to wake up, but here she was wide awake with little chances of going back to sleep. Pushing her hair back, Autumn looked down with a hard look on her face. These flashes were not pleasant and Autumn had a sinking feeling that it wasn't going to stop soon. It felt like fire was burning inside of her and she couldn't get it to stop.

Sliding out of bed, Autumn tiptoed across the room to look out in the hallway. Obviously no one was up. Hurrying down to the bathroom, Autumn locked the bathroom door. The memories of the dream flashed through her head like fire but Autumn did her best to ignore it. Turning the water on, cold water shot out of the shower head. Autumn jumped in clothes and all, wincing as she felt the icy water hit her form. Letting out a long sigh, Autumn closed her eyes trying to banish the thoughts from her mind. But something was preventing her to; a certain gut wrenching feeling was preventing her from any peace.

Kathryn had not come home that night. Since Autumn had decided to skip school yesterday, she had been fully expecting a lecture upon returning home. Instead what she had returned to was an dark house with a sulking David. When she asked him however, David hadn't given her a straight answer. Which lead Autumn to only one conclusion: she left.

Shaking out her wet hair, Autumn stared at the tile wall. She had seen it happen with a previous foster family before. The fiancé had been cheating on his future wife to be. After about a month of living there, Autumn woke up to yelling and screaming coming from the living room. Autumn had peeked out just in time to see the man get socked one by the foster mother. The woman stormed out and Autumn never saw her again.

The shower head spat out water at a bit more ferocious pace. Her form was unconsciously shivering but Autumn was still too lost in thought and emotion to notice. It hurt her, to think that Kathryn left without saying anything at all to her. The only relief to her at all was that Kathryn wouldn't leave Storybrooke… or at least she hoped not. Leaning against the wall, Autumn shook her head again muttering, "I should not be getting this attached…"

It was true; she shouldn't be getting this attached. Especially since with Gold planning… whatever he was planning. Groaning, Autumn sunk to the bottom of the shower. Gold…what was she going to do about him? She loved him to no end, to her he was family. But honestly, his resistance to his curse was minimum. He was not as evil as Regina, but that curse brought out a darkness in him. She knew true loves kiss would break his curse, but it would leave him powerless. That wasn't fair, not by a long shot. He was tricked into this power to begin with; to leave him defenseless was beyond cruel. Getting him to give up said power would be difficult; he himself described it as tempting, strong, and willful. Pushing back her long hair, Autumn finally reached up to turn off the shower head. There would be no getting back to sleep, not tonight.

Autumn did her best to dry off the pj's that were now thoroughly soaked. It was a habit she had gotten into a long time ago; her first priority was always making the not so pleasant feeling go away. Autumn hurried back to her room before changing into jeans and a long sleeved navy blue turtleneck. Tossing the wet clothes into the hamper, Autumn pulled on her sneakers with a conflicted look on her face. She needed a walk, a nice long walk to clear her mind. Taking the book, she pushed it into her backpack as she grabbed a few other things. Finally slinging it over her back, Autumn lightly walked down the stairs and out the door. Dawn was ever so slowly breaking on the horizon, but very few people were awake. Autumn managed to get all the way to the shore line where she sat out on a dock. Neither of her feet even touched the water as it was much higher up that most docks. The sun finally crept over the horizon, casting a golden glow across the sky. Autumn watched it with a contemplating expression as she heard someone say, "Hey."

"Hey," Autumn said, looking back to see Emma walked over to her. Sitting down across from her, Emma held the envelope in her hands. Autumn watched Emma's guarded face stare out at the ocean for a minute. Finally Emma looked back at her and said, "What are you doing out so early?"

"Clearing my head," Autumn said, "A lot of things are confusing right now."

"What is?" Emma asked, "The Affair?"

Autumn nodded slowly, "That's part of it. I mean I know that David is Prince Charming and Mary Margaret is Snow White…but Kathryn didn't deserve to have that happen."

"Well of course not, they were married," Emma reasoned, "It was definitely a slap to the face. Even if the marriage felt one sided, the right thing he should have done was to end things a long time ago…"

"But then again, this is the dark curse after all…" Autumn said, almost as if she didn't hear Emma.

Autumn looked out at the sea as she said, "Not that you believe that anyway…"

"Look, it doesn't matter what I believe, but it matters what you are feeling," Emma said bitterly, "And as much as I hate to talk about this with you, there's something I need to ask."

Autumn looked over at Emma. Emma hesitated before asking, "Have you ever looked at your birth certificate?"

"No," Autumn said honestly, "I haven't. Why?"

"Because," Emma said, looking down at the envelope, "I found it. After a bit of digging."

"You did?" Autumn said surprised, but not in a bad way. In fact, she was curious. Emma's look was growing more and more concerned as she said, "Yes, I did. I think in all fairness to you, you should look at it."

Autumn took the envelope from Emma as tears began to fall down Emma's face. Autumn barely noticed as she opened the envelope, a small twinge at her heart occurring. Pulling out the paper, Autumn glanced down to see her name, her father's name, and her mothers.

Her mother's was blank.

Autumn tilted her head in confusion as Emma asked, "Do you know why it's blank?"

Autumn sighed, almost darkly. Autumn then said, "My mother had been my dad's lover for years. When she had gotten pregnant with me, my dad was ecstatic. He had wanted a kid for forever…but she didn't want one. After she gave birth to me, she tried giving me away. My dad found out and was furious. She got mad, saying he was choosing me over her. He told her she made that choice for him. She left and broke his heart that day."

Emma looked pained as Autumn said, "He did everything in his power to make sure I had everything I needed. He worked at home so he could spend time with me, went on very few trips without taking me along with him. He was my world… and then our house caught on fire and that was the end…"

Autumn gulped, tears rolling down her cheeks as she said firmly, "I never got to say goodbye. And then I was sent from foster home to foster home. Whether it was because of relationship problems, they had kids who didn't like me, or only had me for the money…"

Emma watched Autumn wipe her cheeks, heartbroken. Emma knew it took a lot to admit that. Emma looked at Autumn saying, "I know the stories all too well. I ran away from the foster care system at the age of sixteen. I was working as a waitress when I met Henry's father."

Autumn watched Emma let out a shaky breath and said, "I know Henry told you that his father died in a fire but it's not true. He was married, to another woman. He lied to me and then abandoned me when his wife found out. She attacked me and we got into a fight. I was arrested and thrown in jail. That's when Henry was born."

"I had a feeling you were lying," Autumn said, blandly, "But why lie to him?

"Because I wanted him to have someone to look up to," Emma said, tearfully, "Regina came out with that article with my past and I felt horrible for him to be exposed…"

Autumn looked at her, looking at her with a sympathetic understanding. Autumn then leaned over saying, "I know it has to suck telling him, but if you keep hiding it from him it won't do any good. What if Regina were to find his dad and bring him here? Then Henry would be caught in the middle of lies that could destroy lives…"

Autumn trailed off, a strange look over crossing her face. Emma watched her with a conflicted expression as Autumn looked around in a bit of a trance. Shaking her head, Autumn handed Emma the certificate and said, "I think you'll want that back now?"

"No," Emma shook her head, "I'd rather not have Regina take it and do something horrible with it. Hide it somewhere safe kid okay?"

Autumn nodded and stood up saying, "Thanks…I think you might have just helped me with something."

**S.C.**

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing Sidney," Regina said, talking on her cell phone. She was walking up the stairs to her office. She then said, "Sidney, just do what I told you and this will work, now I have other work to do so please leave me be."

Regina hung up and she pulled out her key. Unlocking her office door, she walked in, only to stop in seeing somewhat sitting on her desk. There was a newspaper on the intruder's lap that Regina instantly recognized as from over a week ago. Autumn smiled and said, "Good morning Regina."

"Autumn, dear," Regina said, unbutton her coat, "How did you get in?"

"I have my ways," Autumn said, "I was just looking at an old paper. And then I remembered that I never did get to talk to you about your little interview with Sidney Glass."

"Which I fired him for," Regina said, taking off her coat as she walked over to the desk. Autumn smiled disbelievingly and said, "I'm sure you did. You are rather childish, Regina. Did I piss you off that much?"

Regina laughed as she put her coat on the chair in front of Autumn. She then looked at Autumn saying, "What is it you want Autumn? To reveal this big plot of revenge?"

"Oh nothing so heroic," Autumn said, gently kicked her legs, "I just came to have a basic understanding with you."

"Oh?" Regina said, crossing her arms, "What understanding is that?"

"Just about how contradictory you are," Autumn said, frowning, "You can be so sweet and innocent for an evil queen that's killed and destroyed so many people's lives."

"So you think I'm the evil queen too," Regina said flatly. Autumn smiled wickedly before saying, "Oh I don't think. I know."

Autumn flicked her hand towards the door and the doors slammed shut. Regina jumped spinning around to look at the door. Her eyes were wide and horror struck as Autumn said, "Don't lie to me, Regina. It's rather pointless."

Regina allowed her composure to return before turning and saying, "What do you want, Autumn? To kill me?"

"Oh nothing so swift, I promise," Autumn said sweetly, "No, today is just a basic understanding of each other."

Regina's look darkened as she smiled saying, "What do you want me to say? That I'm the evil queen? That I cursed everyone here to a live of no happy endings?"

"I know that already," Autumn said, almost impatiently, "What I don't understand is how you can be so good and evil at the same time."

"Maybe it's because I'm not the one everyone thinks I am," Regina said, superiorly.

"Oh I believe that," Autumn said, "I even know that Snow White is part the reason your true love died."

Regina froze and Autumn said, "Why in the hell would you follow in your mother's footsteps? Why would you give your damn mother the satisfaction of stomping on your loves memory for all of eternity?"

"Don't you talk about him," Regina said with a growl, "You know nothing."

"I know more than you apparently," Autumn said, "I know that when you want revenge, you go for the person who did the horrible act."

"Which was Snow White," Regina said mockingly.

"Which was your mother," Autumn said, coldly, "But funny how you didn't do anything about her dear."

"Why are you doing this?" Regina said, narrowing her eyes, "I gave you a home, I made sure you didn't go back to Boston, you should be thanking me."

"Oh but you conveniently forget that you did that in order to have something hanging over Gold's head, or should I say Rumpelstiltskin?" Autumn said putting her hands down on the desk to lean back.

"Like he's a saint," Regina said, cruelly, "And right now he is doing my bidding in taking down the beloved Snow White."

"Oh don't worry, I will be dealing with Gold," Autumn said, "But right now I'm dealing with you."

"Don't mess with him," Regina suddenly said warningly, "He's dangerous Autumn!"

"Oh believe me dear, he's no more dangerous than you," Autumn said, "I'd rather be dealing with him than dealing with you."

"Autumn," Regina started, walking over to put arms on either side of where Autumn was sitting, "Don't."

"And why do you care?" Autumn leaned forward so her face was only a foot away from Regina's, "As far as you should be concerned, I'm a threat to you. Why in the hell would you care?"

"Because regardless of what you think," Regina said sharply, "I care about you. Everyone that deals with Gold gets hurt and you have to believe I don't want to see that happen to you."

"Even people that don't know you get hurt by you," Autumn said, "And honestly that sounds worse to me."

"I give everyone a chance," Regina said darkly, "Everyone! It's not my fault they deny me!"

Autumn scoffed, but not meanly. In fact right now Autumn was looking at her with incomprehension. She then said, "I guess that's what I'll never understand about you. Good day Regina."

Autumn slid off the desk walking over to the door. With another flick of the wrist, the doors opened and Autumn said while leaving, "You should have really taken you own advice."

**S.C.**

August walked out of Granny's diner, striding down the few steps. As he did so, he noticed the ever so distracted Emma come walking through the fencing. She stopped on seeing him, only to have him grin. He then said loudly, "I was hoping to run into you."

"What do you want?" Emma said almost exasperated. It had taken her forever to walk off her frustration, confusion, and hurt from this morning. There was no blame in Autumn, but talking about Henry's father with her had left her horrible confliction. It had been long since she had to think about that man; now everything she once thought about in protecting Henry was thrown into question. Dealing with this stranger was very much unwanted. August said, "How about that drink you owe me?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Emma asked, dubiously.

"Call it what you want," August said, "If a date is what makes you comfortable with it, then yes."

"Sorry, but you see I have an issue with guys who don't tell me their names," Emma said, in exasperation, "Usually that means they have something to hide like they're married, or alcoholics, or hide human body parts in their freezer. So, good day to you."

Emma walked right past him as August sighed. He then turned around saying, "Its August."

"What?" Emma said looking around at him. August smiled and said, "August W. Booth."

"What's with the W?" Emma asked, raising her brows. She didn't know why, but she was actually feeling some amusement. August smiled said, "It's for Wane. And there went your reason from meeting me here," August gestured toward Granny's, "After work."

August walked away with a big smirk on his face. Shaking her head, Emma went inside with a single thought through her head. Men were ridiculous. Emma was about to enter the diner when her pager went off. Looking down at the number, she saw that it was the station.

**S.C.**

"Gold!" Autumn shouted, banging on the door, "Open up!"

She was at his house, waiting for him to come answer. She had tried his shop again, but failed to find him. This was getting annoying, she hated not knowing what his plan was and she hated this deliberate avoidance. She had a plan, but it would be of no use if she couldn't talk to him. Growling, Autumn banged the door shouted, "GOLD OPEN UP!"

Still there was no answer, which ticked Autumn off enough to flicker her fingers and the door opened. Getting in, she closed it behind her looking around. Dropping her bag, she looked up stairs, wondering if he was up there. She was about to go walk up the stairs when she heard a certain male voice.

"Well you have a lot of nerve, dearie, breaking into the Dark One's house."

Autumn spun around; see Gold standing in the door way of his living room. He was smirking, leaning on his cane for support. Normally she would smile, but today she was playing his game to the fullest with ever intention to win. Smirking back, she said mockingly, "I think you have a lot of nerve ignoring the Mage of Wonderland, so I guess we are even Rumple."

He chuckled walking to the banister, saying, "Well, well, looks who's being rather forward today. What's the matter, Alice, Regina got you all riled up again?"

"No, but," Autumn grabbed his chin, making him look up at her, "If you call me Alice again, I will hit you with that cane of yours."

She let go before going down the stairs as he said, somewhat warningly, "Well, you're being a bit violent today, dearie. Something the matter?"

"Oh, yes," Autumn said, hands behind her back as she walked to the living room doorway. Turning, she looked at him saying, "You've been avoiding me. What did you do to Kathryn?"

Mr. Gold tightened his grip on his cane and said, "I don't know what you mean dear."

"I'm not an idiot, Kathryn is too caring to just walk out without a word," Autumn said sharply, "You told me you wouldn't hurt her."

"I said I'll try," Mr. Gold said, almost testily, "But when I owe Regina a favor, it tends to be a little out of my hands."

"And I'm supposed to believe you had nothing to do with coming up with the idea?" Autumn said incredulously.

"I'm doing my best to make sure she's safe," Mr. Gold shot at her, "This is what I have to do in order to keep you out of Regina's clutches."

"This is what you have to do to keep me out of her clutches, or is this what you have to do in winning your power play with Regina!?" Autumn said, heatedly. Mr. Gold's smirk turned into a scowled and said, "What is wrong with you? Everything I've been doing has been _for you_!"

"Yes, but how much of it is for your benefit?" Autumn said, "Or am I going to become like your son and Belle whom you push away the minute I get too close!"

"No!" Gold's yell was startling, making Autumn jump a little, "I will not let that happen!"

"Then make a deal with me," Autumn said, "When you get your magic back, you give me the Dark One's knife _immediately_. And I make sure that your power can't be used in evil ways again. "

Gold's eyes darkened and he said, lowly, "How do you know about that knife?"

"I'm not an idiot," Autumn said, stepping closer, "You should know by now I know a lot of things I shouldn't."

"That's a big ask," Gold said, his voice firm, but she could feel him breaking down, "A big ask!"

"I'm not saying I'm going to parade it around," Autumn said, "I'm not even going to use it against your will. _I'm giving you what you want_. You can't possible want to be the evil; you can't possible want to hurt people! That can't help you in the long run!"

"It's not meant to help me in the long run," Gold said, with an irritated sigh, "It's meant for bringing down a much bigger evil before it comes. And trust me dearie, I've seen it. I've seen what could happen if Regina was left on her own, if I hadn't done everything I did."

"So, you would have everyone consider you evil," Autumn said, "Imprison you, kill you even and then leave me alone?"

"You're not alone," Gold said, wincing. God this child was relentless today. "You have Henry and Emma-."

"But I won't have you," Autumn challenged, "And you just told me that you wouldn't push me away."

"I wouldn't-."

"But you can't keep me with you if you're dead or imprisoned!" Autumn didn't even let him finish, "So your actions _are_ keeping me away!"

Gold finally pushed forward, almost springing at her. Autumn went to step away but he grabbed her wrist. Pulling her along, he took her up the stairs saying, "Let me show you something."

Autumn allowed him to do this, her eyes narrowed somewhat. They arrived to the second floor to see a square room with doors aligning the walls. She had no time to see anything more as he promptly took her over to the room on the left side of the room. Opening the door, he said, "Does this look like I'm pushing you away?"

Autumn walked into the room and would have gapped. The room was a light faded orange leaves painted along the bottom to middle wall. The bed was wooden, a sleek dark color. The sheets were like the ones at Kathryn's. The window was large, with a sitting seat instead of a window sill. The curtains were blue like the sheets, hanging down partially in front of the window, casting a blue light onto the floor. There was a desk, dresser, and vanity lined up against the walls. She walked over to the desk to see it already decorated with a lamp, pencil holders, etc. Her heart constricted when she saw the last detail in the room: A castle, a castle was painted just like the one in her story book.

His castle.

"A home," Gold said, watching her stare at it, "For when we go back."

Something clicked in Autumn's head as he continued, the smirk coming back to his face, "I'll tell you what: Let me spin you a deal too golden to refuse. I will accept your deal with one modification."

Autumn looked at him sharply and he couldn't help but chuckle. She played his game well; he should have seen it before. She had even managed to get him all riled up. But she had presented her case well, and honestly he couldn't refuse her. But there was something more he wanted, something that he needed to know.

"Tell me who wrote that book," Gold said narrowing his eyes. Autumn froze a moment and said, "And if I tell you, you will accept my deal?"

"Yes, so do we have a deal?" Gold asked, gripping his cane. Autumn sighed and said, "Deal…The name he used was Kinsleigh, but to me he was my father."

Gold looked surprised and said with a strange expression, "Your father?"

"My father," Autumn said, walking over to the bed and sitting on it, "He had a mirror, a mirror that he could use to see anything he wanted."

"And how did he get such a mirror?" He asked, his Rumpelstiltskin side showing through, "Magic doesn't exist here."

"I don't know," Autumn said honestly, "I really don't. He had the mirror ever since I can remember. I never thought to ask him about it."

"I see," Gold said, going over to the bed. He sat next to her and then said, "Alison Kinsleigh…why didn't you just tell me to begin with?"

"Trust," Alison said, leaning against his arm gently.

"So you trust me now?" Gold said looking down at her. She then smirked up at him saying, "_Well_… I never actually told you my name did I?"

Gold realized and said, moving his arm around to her side, "Why you little-."

Autumn suddenly jerked as his hand touched her side. Biting her lip, Autumn scooted over on the bed with a sheepish expression. Gold looked in disbelief as he said, "Are you ticklish?"

"No." Much too quickly to be the truth. He then grinned and said, "Oh ho, you are."

Autumn suddenly burst out into laughter as Gold grabbed her and tickled her. Autumn tried to get away for him only to pull her closer. Trying to squirm away, Autumn said, in between laughter, "Gold, stop!"

"Oh, no," Gold said, "You've been pushing boundaries all day and I have no intention of letting you get away with that."

It was a while before Gold thought she had enough. He allowed her to fall back on the bed as he watched her. Her giggles had finally disappeared as she looked up at him saying, "You're dumb."

"Oh, I'm dumb," Gold said incredulously, "You're telling that to the person who knows you're ticklish?"

"Yes," Autumn said grinning. She got up as he grabbed at her again. But instead of tickling her, he hugged her saying, "You're lucky I love you as much as I do."

Autumn blinked before saying, "What?"

Gold looked at her with an intrigued looked and he said, "Do you honestly think I would do all this for a person I didn't care about?"

He kissed her forehead as Autumn slowly slid her arms around him. A flash crossed her eyes as she did so, but luckily one that was not unpleasant. Hugging him back, Autumn slowly remembered one of the reasons she came here.

"Where is she?" Autumn asked and Gold sighed. He then said, "We are hiding her at Jefferson's. She's safe I promise you."

"I suppose I can't see her?"

"No," Gold exhaled, "I'm sorry."

Autumn nodded slowly, leaning against him. He stroked her hair, before saying, "You will be stay with me. There is no more worries about Regina holding you above my head."

"Why?"

"Because Kathryn had come to me before this all happened," Gold said, softly, "I have rights over you now."

Autumn blinked as she looked up at Gold surprised. He gently pushed her hair out of her face as he said, "She wanted what was best for you and she knew that Regina was not going to let that happen."

Autumn bit her lip before burying her face into his vest. It was all so much information for one morning. Gold seemed to pick up on this as he said, "I'm going downstairs to make lunch, just take a nap dearie alright?"

Autumn nodded, before leaving his embrace. Lying down on the bed, Autumn closed her eyes to at least try and relax. Gold left the room with a heavy sigh. He had a feeling more questions would soon be asked and she certainly wasn't going to let him get away. But he needed her, more than anything else. She was family, and he wouldn't abandon her.

"_So you're the Nutcracker?"_

_The hooded figure looked up warily from the dark corner of the pub. There was a man drinking from his bottle, looking a little drunk. His clothes were colorful and his face good natured. The hooded figures face was hidden from view as he said, "What is it to you?"_

"_I heard you have a mouse problem," the man stand, standing up. Walking rather smoothly over to the table, he said down grinning, "I'm here to offer you help."_

"_And why would you help me?" his voice sounded so dead as the man said, sincerely, "Let's just say I made a deal to use my power for good. And I heard about your story, it's quite unfair."_

"_Made a deal with whom?" the nutcracker said warily._

"_I made a deal with a certain sorceress," the man said, "And gave me a power to help me gain respect from the people in my town."_

"_Who are you?" he asked woodenly, "What power do you possess that would help an unfortunate Prince like me?"_

"_My name is Pied Piper," the man said grinning, "And I have the power to dance your way to victory."_


	19. Mage of Wonderland

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners.

Chapter Nineteen: Mage of Wonderland.

"So you're living with Gold now?"

Autumn was walking from school with Henry as the wind blew her hair around. She nodded and said, "Yeah, I am. So has Emma had any news on Kathryn?"

"No, I'm sorry," Henry said sadly, "She hasn't found anything."

Autumn didn't saying anything more on the subject. She hated lying to Henry about Kathryn but she knew it was unwise to tell him. Kathryn was safe, Jefferson did confirm that much. But he had been stubborn about not letting her see Kathryn either. Even though she was knocked out, they didn't want to risk her seeing anything. Autumn then heard Henry ask, "So are you going to practice magic again?"

"Yep, wanna come along?" Autumn asked. He nodded eagerly and Autumn said, "Okay, let's go back into the forest again. I don't feel like people accidentally seeing us and we get sent to the crazy ward. Race you there!"

Autumn took off as Henry protested, "Hey no fair! Autumn come back!"

Henry ran after his friend. Autumn was much quicker than him. She knew the back alleys much better than he, as she had much time to wander around while he had been in school. Finally reaching the other side of town, the stables finally came into view. She then stopped, grabbing the fences saying, "I win!"

"No fair!" Henry said coming up behind her, "You had a head start!"

"It's fine," Autumn giggled. She then started walking along the fences. Henry followed after her until they had entered the woods. They had walked in a distance when Autumn finally asked, "So Henry, have you ever thought about leaving?"

"Huh?" Henry asked and Autumn said, "Leaving Storybrooke I mean."

"Why would I do that?" Henry said, looking at his friend. Autumn shrugged and suggested, "To get away from Regina?"

"No," Henry said, "I figured once the curse is broken, we'll be heading back to the land of fairytales. The evil queen will be defeated so we won't have to worry about that."

"I see," Autumn said as they walked. She walked a bit in front of him and Henry asked, "Autumn? What's Wonderland like?"

"Wonderland?" Autumn smiled bitterly, even though Henry couldn't see it, "It's a land filled with things that many in this world could not make sense of. Wars are considered games, Role Players make the rules even if they contradict the other team's rules, magic is freely flowing in the world but can't be used with ease. Then there are the wonderlander's who while queer, are lively people. Parties were always everyone's favorite thing to do."

"Do you miss it?" Henry asked, and Autumn slowed. She then said, sadly, "That life is long over for me. I stopped being Alison when my home disappeared."

"How did you get the name Autumn?" Henry asked and Autumn said, "Felicity had changed it before we moved here. She asked me what name I had wanted and I choose my favorite season. Such the name Autumn was born."

"So wait," Henry asked, "If the hatter was brought here 28 years ago and your only eleven…how is it you know the hatter? If you had gone to Wonderland, he wouldn't have been there."

"The rabbit hole I had fallen down had brought me to a place in Wonderlands past. So instead of taking me to the current time, I was sitting in the past before the curse had even taken place," Autumn said, stepping through the thick forest and pushed aside the tree branches, "I'll explain more later, but first I have to retrieve something."

She stepped through the branches and Henry followed. He stopped short however when seeing a house. A house he recognized to have belonged to Felicity Doe; Autumn's old house. Autumn walked on, her form tensing as she walked. Obviously she was not happy about being here either. Henry swallowed but did not say a word. Instead he followed her asking, "What is it you have to get?"

"Something that I will need to answer my questions," Autumn said, loudly. She walked around to the back and stopped by the door. Henry stood right behind her, watching as she grasped the handle. The door opened for her with ease and Autumn entered without another word. Henry followed, but was nervous as could be. With every passing step they took, the atmosphere got tighter and stifling. When they had gotten up to the main floor, they found no furniture was left what so ever. Autumn glanced around the room, a flash suddenly bolting her vision of the last time she was here. Autumn let off an unconscious shiver and Henry asked, "Are you okay-?"

"I'm fine!" Autumn said sharply, but then looked back at him kindly. As much as she had tried to hide it, Henry saw the pain fighting to surface in her eyes. She then turned and promptly walked over to the ladder stairs. Ignoring the screaming of protests going on in her head, Autumn finally made it into her old room. She was surprised to still find the bed in there but stripped of any sheets. Not that it mattered anymore, she wasn't here for that. Autumn walked over towards the corner of the room where she stomped her foot hard. Henry had followed and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Getting what I came for," Autumn said, giving the floor one last kick for good measure. The board finally broke and Autumn bent down, she shuffled through something before pulling it out. Unwrapping the old worn cloth, she revealed a silver thick chain that held a rather heavy and large looking pocket watch. As Henry got closer, he saw there were many carvings engraved upon it. Grasping the watch (which took up her entire palm), Autumn heard Henry asked, "What is that?"

"This," Autumn said turning the top dial, "Is my Timer."

The cover clicked open and the two of them watched it reveal the inside. On the inside of the lid was a mirror, sleek like still water. The inside part looked like a clock, but it had more than two hands on it and much more than the numbers one through twelve. It had not only had numbers but letters than looked like old runes. Henry watched as one of the hands turned constantly counter clockwise at a steady pace. Autumn then said, "This can show me anything I want to see from past events to current. Whether its people's memories or thoughts, I can see anything that has happened in times past or present can be seen as long as I direct it correctly."

"Why didn't you hide it in that box of yours?" Henry asked and Autumn said, "Not safe enough. People could still easily access it. Since I couldn't use magic right, I had no use for it."

"But now that you do," Henry said, almost excitedly. Autumn nodded and said, "We can use it again."

Autumn shut the lid and pocketed the item saying, "Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, let's," Henry said, somewhat relieved. They walked down the stairs and hurried to leave the house. However, upon making it to the front yard, she found two people waiting for them. Autumn tensed up as she saw both Emma and Gold get out of their respective cars. Emma was to first to speak as she said, "What are you two doing here?"

"How did you know we were here?" Henry tried to counter but Emma gave him a look. Shuffling his feet, he mumbled, "Autumn needed to get something."

"And why didn't you just ask someone to come get it?" Emma said, crossing her arms. Autumn then said with an air of annoyance, "Because it wasn't in a place where someone could just simply get it. Why is it such a big deal?"

"Because you technically don't live here anymore and it's considered trespassing," Emma said, "You're lucky that Gold owns the property now otherwise you could be in a lot of trouble when tripping the alarm."

"Well that explains my question," Henry mumbled and Gold said, "Well now that we have sorted this out, I think its best I took Autumn home. Good day Sheriff."

Autumn stopped herself from groaning before walking after Gold. It was useless to fight him right now, considering she sure didn't feel like it. Getting in on the passenger side, Autumn strapped herself in before leaning against the closed door. Gold started the car and backed out of the driveway. The car stayed quiet until they were driving into the main part of town. That's when he finally asked the question.

"What did you go back for?"

"This," Autumn showed him the object and he narrowed his eyes. If he hadn't been driving, he would have snatched it out of her hands. But she had put it back, staring out the window. Gripping the wheel tightly, he asked, "Now how did you come into such a rare object of that sort?"

"My adventures in Wonderland," Autumn said dismissively, "I've had it ever since."

He finally pulled into his driveway and turned to her saying, "You shouldn't be using such temperamental objects. They use up a lot of magic and energy."

"It'll be fine," Autumn said, going to open the door. He stopped her, giving her a stern look as he said, "Don't walk away from me. It will not be fine. I don't like you using magic; I don't want you to pay the price for it."

Autumn smiled bitterly and said, "You're five years too late for that. I already have. I'm stuck with magic, Rumpelstiltskin, and there's nothing we can do about that."

"We'll see about that," Gold said, pulling the keys out of the ignition, "In the mean time don't use it unless it is a dire emergency."

"Hah," Autumn said opening the car door and exiting, "That's not happening unless you want your house to explode."

"Alison," Gold said warningly but Autumn had already walked up to the house. Following her, Gold said, "I mean it, don't start using magic freely. This world's consequences are much more than our own."

Autumn was quiet for a moment and said, "You mean your world."

"No, I mean ours," Gold said firmly. He tilted her chin up to look at him Gold said, "It will be your home too. I don't care what anyone else says."

Gold released her and unlocked the door. Autumn watched him open the door and she went into the house first. She slipped off her shoes and jacket, hanging it up. She then walked upstairs, gripping the chain of the Timer in her pocket. Gold usually took his sweet time in unwinding at home, very much unlike Autumn. She had never been one to relax, not for long anyway. But in falling back on the bed, she pulled out the object, opening it back up. She watched the hand move around in a circle without clicks or faults. Biting her lip, Autumn considered using it. As much as she wanted questions answer, she didn't want to anger him in anyway. Closing it back up, Autumn let her arms lying outstretched on the bed. The Timer was still in hand as Autumn closed her eyes.

"Dearie?"

Autumn opened her eyes as Gold opened the door. She sat up on the bed as he walked over to her with his cane. Sitting down on the bed, Gold said, "Are you angry with me?"

"Nope," Autumn said, "I would even do as you ask if it wasn't for the fact that my magic is ingrained in my body, which means I can't stop using magic."

Gold pushed back her hair and said, "Why would a child obtain such great amount of magic?"

"Because," Autumn said, "It was given to me to save my life."

"Save your life?" Gold asked intrigued and Autumn nodded. She then said, "I was running from the queens guards and I fell into the lake. A siren or something occupied the lake and took pity on me I guess. She… breathed magic from wonderland into me."

"Sounds more like she cursed you," Gold said, heavily, "Magic is a burden."

"If used for the wrong thing," Autumn said, "Like turning someone into a snail."

She shot him a look and Gold then said with a smirk, "Well, since you seem to like telling stories, why don't we open that book of yours and read the story you owe me for the week."

Autumn smiled and leaned over to get her book from the nightstand. Mr. Gold leaned against the back board as she opened the book saying, "So which story would you like to hear today?"

"How about your favorite?" Gold said touching her nose. Autumn froze before saying, "Ummm let's see…"

"Can't pick one?" Gold said looking amused. Autumn pulled out her glasses from the stand and Gold looked at her confused. Autumn put them on as Gold asked, "You wear glasses?"

"Yes," Autumn looked at him and Gold said, "I've never seen you wear them before. You didn't wear them last time you read."

"Because some of the stories I know by heart," Autumn said, flipping the pages. Gold watched her flip the pages until he saw something that caught his eyes. Stilling her hand, he saw the title of the story: Rumpelstiltskin. Autumn looked at him as he flipped through the pages. He then said, "So my story is in here too…"

"Yes," Autumn said, "It is."

He examined the pages and said, "These pages look more worn than the others."

Autumn paled a little bit as Gold looked at her. Autumn then said almost nervously, "Well my dad was still in the process of making this book so some of the stories. This was one of the first ones."

"No, I mean it looks like these pages have been flipped more," Gold said, examining the book, "I'm not talking about age of pages."

Autumn looked down at the book and Gold raised his brows saying, "Ohoh? Do I have an admirer?"

"Shut up," grumbled Autumn. Gold smirked and slide her arms around her, tickling her sides saying, "It seems I do have an admirer."

"Will you quit tickling me?!" Autumn said as her laughter took over. Gold then growled, "No, no, I will not stop until you behave, dearie."

"Cut it out!" Autumn tried not to shriek as he tickled her. The book was prodded by the movement and pages flipped to a picture. It was of a boy with dark brown hair and a kind smile. Gold noticed and stopped, staring at the page. Autumn wondered why he stopped when she saw the picture. She then leaned against him and said, "Baelfire…your son."

Gold touched the page, his eyes looking rather turbulent. Autumn felt a stab to her heart as she watched him. That must have been a bit of a slap to the face. Autumn looked up at him and asked, "Do you miss him?"

"Do I miss him," Gold laughed bitterly, "That's like asking if you miss your father."

Autumn inhaled deeply, tears springing to her eyes. But not for the reasons Gold would have thought if he had been looking at her. Autumn swallowed as he held her in his arms, not knowing the expressions on her face. Staring down at the book, Autumn asked, "Is he why you made the curse?"

"Yes," Gold said softly, "I was angry; angry with the blue fairy for sending him there with no chance of getting back and angry at myself for letting him go. Then I tried looking into the future to see where he was with a mirror much similar to yours and instead I saw something else."

"What did you see?" Autumn asked and Gold exhaled. Kissing the top of her head, Gold said, "Utter chaos. It looked like Hell on earth. Do you know Regina's story?"

"Yes, Daniel, her true love died from her evil mother ripping his heart out," Autumn said coldly. Gold then said, "Her mother, Cora, was a witch, quite snotty and prideful in personality. Well Regina had learned to use magic, from me."

"Wait, you taught her magic!?" Autumn said pointedly. Gold nodded and said, "I had helped Regina be free of her mother's control. To have her freedom."

Gold shook his head and said, "Everything I have done has a reason. Many of the 'evil' things I have done have been for the better. IF I hadn't, there really wouldn't have been any happy endings. Ever again. Regina's mother hatred would have completely destroyed Regina, making her much more evil than she is now. True there are some deeds of mine done in selfishness, I won't deny that…"

"We all have our selfish decisions," Autumn said looking up at him. Gold then said, "Yes, that much is true. I can't imagine any of your decisions being very selfish as mine."

Autumn shifted uncomfortably saying, "Some are more so selfish than yours in different ways."

Gold then adjusted the seating arrangement so he was nose to nose with her when he spoke again, "I can't say I like you keeping secrets."

Autumn opened her mouth to speak only words failing to come out. But before she could speak up, there was a loud banging at the door. Gold growled and Autumn immediately took that as a cue to get off him. Gold, however, gentle tilted her face back to him whispering, "I'll be back for that secret, dearest."

Mr. Gold left with irritation. Who would be bothering him here? No one except Autumn had ever come to his house. Well, not including the time the sheriff came to investigate the break in. Finally getting down the stairs, Mr. Gold walked over to the door and opened it up to reveal an unpleasant sight.

"Regina," Gold said, "Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I just came to congratulate you," Regina said walking into the entrance of his home, "On your successful attempt in getting rights over Autumn. I would imagine an adoption is coming soon?"

"Once she's ready for it," Gold said tersely, "Is that all?"

"Oh hardly," Regina said, walking forward, "I just wanted to inform you of several little facts before you tie yourself to a girl you barely know."

"Pardon me?" Gold said and Regina said, "This girl, Rumpel. She's a liar."

"And how is she a liar?" Gold asked and Regina said, looking at him with fake surprise, "Don't you know? The child came into my office the other day, threatening me with _magic_."

Gold laughed and said, "And this surprises you?"

"What?" Regina asked sharply, "You knew?"

"Of course I knew," Gold said, "Little happens in this town without my knowledge."

Gold stepped closer as Regina's face briefly contorted in anger. He then said, "Now, dear, I am going to tell you this only once. I don't care if that child is a nobody from this world or a powerful being in another_, I will not let you hurt her_. She is under my protection until the day I die, which I promise you dearie won't be anytime soon."

Regina then smirked and said, "I wouldn't bet on that Rumpel, people who get close to you wind up getting hurt."

Gold restrained himself from punching her smug face and indicated towards the doorway saying, "Good day to you, Your Majesty."

Regina left, shutting the door behind her promptly. Gold sighed and he suddenly heard Autumn's voice, "Is she going to ruin this?"

"No," Gold said turning around to see Autumn looking rather nervously at the door. She walked down the stairs, stopping a few steps from the first floor. Looking back at him, he noticed the somewhat redness in her eyes. Immediately, he went to her and brushed the wetness on her cheeks away. "No she can't do anything to us anymore. Why did you use magic in front of her anyway?"

"Just to let her know I could jinx her if I so wanted to," huffed Autumn and then added somewhat sadly, "I just wanted her to leave me alone."

"And she will," Gold said, reassuringly, "Just don't use magic in front of her again. Unless you're doing it in self defense, then feel free to blast her through a wall."

Autumn couldn't help but laugh at that. It was weak and almost bitter, but a laugh all the same. Gold then said, "Now off with you. I'm going to start to make supper and you can read me that story in the meantime, provided we have no more interruptions."

Autumn nodded and walked back up to her room. Gold sighed, gripping his cane tightly. She was a handful she was. But she was far from an unwanted handful. Walking into the kitchen, Gold began to make dinner for the two of them. As he cooked, Autumn came into the kitchen with her glasses back upon her face and the book in hand. Autumn opened it up, glancing over at him. A warmth spice filled aroma wafted around the kitchen as Autumn finally said, "Alright! Here is a story for you."

"I'm all ears," Gold said, glancing back at her. Clearing her throat, Autumn said, "Once upon a time, there was a far away land that most were familiar with. This land was special, not by magical properties but special all the same. In this land, a man lived in his home in the country side. With him lived his curious child no quite the age of six. Living up to her reputation, the child was curious about most things around her home. So one day the child was playing in the back yard and she saw something rather queer. She saw a flash of white, a rabbit almost as big as she was. Going to follow it, the girl was stopped by the call of her father. Racing back, she told her father excitedly about creature she had seen. Her father had listened to her tale before taking her back into the house. All day and night the girl continued to wonder about the rabbit she had seen. So the next morning while her father was working, the girl went into the forest without a thought to ask."

"Devious one, wasn't she?" Gold jested as he turned off the stove. Autumn nodded and continued on, "She searched and searched but to no avail. However, just as she was about to go back she heard something dash behind her. She turned to see the white rabbit she had been searching for. Hurrying after it, the girl had followed it to the base of a tree. Leaning towards it, the girl saw nothing but darkness. No rabbit, no light, no nothing at all. Disappointed the girl went to leave, but was stopped by something grabbing her hair and yanking her in."

Suddenly the lights went off, casting them into darkness. Gold sighed irritated before going in the cabinet above for a lantern. Autumn's voice rang out in the darkness, "Really? Really?! I think your house hates when I tell you stories."

Gold chuckled and said, "Don't worry, I've got a light here and supper is ready."

Autumn then saw a rather decent light come out of the lantern as he set it in the middle of the table. Autumn then watched him serve their dishes and she said, "Shall we continue after dinner then?"

"Yes, since fate seemed it prudent to leave us on a cliffhanger," Gold said coming back and putting the dish down next to her. Autumn put the book on the chair next to her before taking her dinner. He sat with his own as Autumn took the fork. Taking a bite of the dinner, Autumn watched him eating his own. Swallowing, Autumn asked, "So I have a question. If you were able to see Belle or Baelfire again, what would you do?"

Gold was quiet, acting almost if he hadn't heard her. It might have been too personal of a question, so Autumn almost immediately gave up on hearing an answer. But as she continued eating, Gold said, "Make it right."

"Mmm?" Autumn swallowed her food, looking at him surprised. Gold said, not evening looking at her, "I would make it right, for both of them. If Belle were alive I would have finished what we started."

Autumn snorted, nearly choking on her food. Gold looked at her in alarm as Autumn cleared her throat. She gave a sheepish grin and said, "Sorry, that was a...weird choice of words."

Gold looked somewhat amused but didn't comment. Instead he said, "I would have given her the happily ever after that she had wanted. Which, coincidentally, would have tied into my son's wishes."

"Oh?" Autumn asked. Gold nodded, absentmindedly before saying, "He wanted me to get rid of my powers, so we could be a family again. True loves kiss will break any curse, including my own."

"Oh," Autumn said, obviously surprised, "I see."

"What?" Gold said, looking at her questioningly. Autumn said, "No, it's nothing."

Gold looked almost disbelieving. Autumn looked around and made a face saying, "Seriously though, why did the lights go out so suddenly?"

"I'm not sure," Gold said before finishing his dinner, "Probably a down power line somewhere."

Autumn finished her dinner as well and let Gold take her plate. After he had taken care of the dishes, Gold grabbed the lantern and said, "Come, let's move to the study."

Autumn nodded and followed him there. As she sat down with the book, she watched Gold get the fire started. If he would let her, she could have just started it for him. But she wanted to respect his wishes and sat waiting for him. Thinking of his wishes, she was reminded of her own. God she hoped this worked; otherwise he and she would be screwed. At least if this worked, he would have his happily ever after. Finally sitting down next to her, Gold waited for Autumn to continue her story. Clearing her throat, Autumn finally continued.

"The girl awoke to find herself in a strange world filled with tree's that seemed to touch the sky. But the girl could not remember how she came to be there. So the girl wandered the forest, unknowing of the family that lived in it. This forest was the Cheshire forest, home to the Cats. One found her, one whom she would grow fond. He took pity on her, and took her to his dear friend the Hatter. The hatter immediately took fondness of the child, hiding her into the home. He had known her right from the start, but chose to not say anything. The girl, while she had forgotten who she was, was still as curious as the cat who found her. Walking along the hallways of the home, she heard voices coming from the other room. Walking in, she was a woman dressed all in red. Her knave was outraged but the woman took liking to the girl. Asking her what her name was, the child replied that she was not sure. The woman hadn't quite known the child from the start so called her by the name variant Alice. This woman, as the girl found out, was the Queen of Hearts. At first the two got along quite well, until one day the hatter had been brought before the queen for not creating her hat on time. The girl begged the Queen not to harm her friend but the Queen refused; the order was that the Hatter would die on the morning's wake. Angry, the child fled into the garden where she met a caterpillar of bright blue. He aided the girl with two gifts; one was a potion that would put anyone into a deep sleep and the other a Mirror of Time. Hurrying to the kitchen, she managed to slip the potion into the guard's meal and followed them to the prison. Once the potion had taken its course, the child called Alice grabbed the keys and freed the hatter. The two managed to escape the palace, but were soon cornered by the Lake of worlds. This lake held a siren who was known for drowning all the men of this world when attempting to receive the world's power. The guards had caused the girl to fall in the lake, where many thought she would soon meet her doom. The siren, however, did not. In fact, the siren took the child and breathed into her. The child struggled but couldn't keep up for long. She could hear the Hatter call her name, the name that would trigger every memory she had once forgotten. Despite the water around them, hot dry warmth had entered her body. The child's eyes looked dead before life appeared. The siren washed the child ashore where the soldiers went to grab him. Touching the ground, Wonderlands life reacted and entangled the queen's soldiers. That moment had changed everything that would ever come to be for the Mage of Wonderland had been born."

Autumn closed the book, staring at the fire place. Gold was quiet for a few moments before asking, "Your father didn't write that story, did he?"

"No, Hatter did," Autumn said, stroking the cover. Gold nodded slowly and said, "How did you end up back in this world?"

"In becoming the Mage, I was brought into Wonderlands Game. The only way to go home for me was to defeat the Queen of Hearts."

"But she's not dead."

"No," Autumn said, almost ruefully, "I spared her, I couldn't kill her. While her vanity and bloodlust was horrible, I couldn't forget the kindness she had shown me. But I defeated her, and imprisoned her in her own castle. After that, I was able to go home."

"Why do I sense an unhappy ending follows?"

"Because it does," Autumn said, looking down at the cover, "Not all stories have happy endings. The Queen was angry with me, and she broke the rules of the game. She sent a curse, a fire that destroyed everything in my home. Including my father…"

Gold tightened his jaw as Autumn leaned into the side of the couch. She looked forlorn as he leaned over. He took the book putting it on the table before saying, "Well, that's certainly answers some of my questions about you… But now the topic is much too sad for my liking."

Autumn almost shrieked as he began to tickle her. His firm grip kept her from escaping as her laughter filled the room. He finally stopped, allowing her to fall back into the cushions on the couch. She looked up at him and asked, "Why do you always tickle me?"

Gold stroked her hair out of her face and said, "Because I would much rather hear your laughter that your cries."

**S.C.**

"Good Morning Sheriff," Gold said as the door to his shop closed with a bang, "What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you," Emma said, her voice firm and desperate, "Regina's setting Mary Margaret up."

"And this surprises you?" Gold said, putting down the lamp he was examining, "Where is your proof and we'll get this done and over with-?"

"That's the thing," Emma stated, leaning on his desk, "There isn't any, nothing that's court worthy anyway."

"Well," Gold said, looking rather amused, "Look who's suddenly become a believer. Why are you here, Miss. Swan? To spit conspiracy theories?"

"I need help," Emma said, and Gold said incredulously, "From me?"

"Every time I've gone up against Regina I've lost," Emma said, "Except for one time, and that's when you helped."

"Last I checked, you don't approve of my methods," Gold said and Emma said, "I approve of your results."

Gold's look of amusement went to a smirk as he said, "Well then I have only one question. Are you willing to go as far as it takes?"

"Farther," Emma said, "Now what do you want in return?"

Gold chuckled and said, "Well dear, you get right to the point. Very well, there is something I have that you can do for me."

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"I need you to find someone for me," Gold said, seriously, "Once this case is all done and over with. He's a man that would be in his early forties. He should, if I guess correctly be somewhere in the Boston area."

"Alright," Emma said, clearly relieved that it wasn't something more sticker. Or at least that's what she hoped. "Deal."

Gold smirked and said, "Don't worry, Miss. Swan you are much more powerful than you think when it comes to Regina."

Emma looked at him as Gold picked up the magnifying glass as Emma asked, "What's his name?"

"What?" Gold asked, looking back up.

"The man's name," Emma said, "What's his name?"

Gold smirk died a little before looking back down at the lamp. Emma raised her brows as the room remained silent a little longer. But luckily, he finally stated the answer to her question, "Don't you worry about that yet, dear. I will tell you once I'm ready."

"_Clara."_

_Clara looked around to see the Nutcracker walk up to her. His wooden features were so life like it was surprising. Clara did not look surprised as she walked up to him saying, "What is it, Nutcracker?"_

"_I wanted to thank you," Nutcracker said, "For saving my life."_

_Clara warmly smiled and said, "Well, I couldn't let them hurt you could I?"_

_Nutcracker reached out to touch her face, but sadly could not feel it. That was his curse after all; he was now made of wood. The snow around them danced playfully. The forest protected them from most of the wind and any unwanted eyes. She touched his wooden hand as he said, "But I'm afraid we must part."_

"_What!?" Clara looked stricken as the Nutcracker said, "I cannot let you get hurt, Clara. Not because of me. And where we are going is much too dangerous."_

"_I will not," Clara said determined, "Be left behind! I will not let you do this alone."_

"_Clara," the Nutcracker sounded upset, "Don't make this harder than it has to be."_

"_I should be the one saying that, not you!" Clara said indignantly, "What is so dangerous that I have not see already?!"_

_The Nutcracker pulled her closer, holding her as gently as he could. He then whispered, "While Pied Piper is strong, the Mouse King is power by the Snow Queen, Morgana. His power won't immobilize the Mouse King for long. We must go to someone very dangerous to defeat the Mouse King once and for all."_

"_Who is this person?" Clara asked and The Nutcracker sighed softly. He stroked Clara's hair, wishing he could feel it. Mumbling softly, he said:_

"_His name is Rumpelstiltskin," the Nutcracker said._


	20. Freedom

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. My goodness, I didn't think I was going to type all of this so soon. Well, in any case, here is ch 20, as short as it is.

Chapter Twenty: Freedom

Autumn was tapping her pencil impatiently. The substitute teacher was sitting in the front of the classroom reading a book. Notes were written on the board to copy until the afterschool bell rang. It had been an eventful week of nightmares. Mary Margaret had been accused of Kathryn's murder, which had frightened Autumn tremendously. Gold had calmed her (after she stormed into the house in tears), reassuring her that Kathryn was still very much alive.

"_The Evil Queen doesn't know it, but she is very much alive," Gold said, grasping Autumn's shaking hands. Autumn was sitting on the couch as he was kneeling in front of her. He looked annoyed as he said, "I didn't think she would go as far as faking DNA. But it is fine, it will come back to bite her later. Just keep your head down and things will clear up soon."_

But it was hard to keep her head down. Regina was pissing her off more and more and her little murder stunt left her being taunted by Gage for a full lunch period. Ava had the courtesy to dump milk on his head in order to keep him in line. Luckily, however, today she would be off to execute her plan. All she had to wait for was the Belle.

Henry yawned next to her and went back to doodling in his notebook. Autumn looked back down at her book, twirling her pencil in her hand. When the bell rang, Autumn was the first out of her seat and grabbing her things. She didn't pay any attention to the teacher's words as she left the classroom. There would be a lot to do in a short time period. Henry finally caught up and said, "Where are you going?"

"To pick up a friend," Autumn said, "Meet up with me at the park in an hour. I'll tell you what's going on."

"Okay," Henry said as Autumn hurried away from the school. Finally reaching her destination, she pulled open the car door to see Jefferson sitting inside. He looked at her and watched as she got into the car. He handed her a black hoodie and plain shoes. Autumn unlaced her boots and slipped the shoes on. Pulling the hoodie over her head, Autumn heard Jefferson asked, "Are you sure you want to do this."

"Yes," Autumn said, fixing the hoodie, "Regina is too caught up in the Mary Margaret case to realize right away so let's get going."

Jefferson handed her a vial and said, "You know what to do then."

Autumn took it and examined it. Jefferson turned the car on beginning to drive away. Clasping her hand tightly, Autumn said, "Yes I do. We'll have to be fast."

"Don't worry," Jefferson said, "Just remember to run fast."

Autumn nodded, determination filling her eyes. Time to knock Regina down a notch.

_The Nutcracker watched the fog over the lake as the Piper rowed the boat. Clara was sitting in the middle of the boat, looking rather wary. Clutching the clasp on her cloak, she looked around for anyone at all. But all she could find was an empty dock. The Piper stopped rowing as the Nutcracker tied the boat. Clara then asked, "Where is this man? I thought you said he would be here."_

"_He will, Clara," Nutcracker said warily, "Rumpelstiltskin doesn't always reveal himself right away."_

"_Oh, of course I do dearie! You're just not looking hard enough!"_

_All looked back at the end of the dock to see Rumpelstiltskin leaning against the post. His smile was childish and crazed as he walked towards the group. Nutcracker walked onto the dock as Piper moved Clara behind him. Rumpelstiltskin then said, "Well, well, this is the famous Nutcracker that I've heard so much about. Shame to say that you were dethroned is such a violent manner."_

"_It matters not," Nutcracker said impatiently, "I only came to make a deal with you."_

"_Yes, yes for a way to defeat you little Mouse problem," Rumpelstiltskin said, sounding rather childish and impatient. Clara noticed this and frowned crossly. Piper looked a little unnerved as Nutcracker said, "Do you have something for my needs?"_

"_Most certainly." There was a poof of purple smoke and a box was in the imp's hands. Holding it out, Rumpelstiltskin said, "These shoes are just what you need! Put them on any person and they will be cursed to dance for all eternity!"_

_The Nutcracker went to take them but Rumpelstiltskin stalled saying, "However, I must have something in return for this marvelous gift. Piper, I have a request from you."_

"_What?" Piper asked and Rumpelstiltskin said, "I heard you got your power from a very special person? A Mage if I'm correct."_

"_Yes," Piper said warily, "The Mage of Neverland. Why?"_

"_I am looking for another Mage," Rumpelstiltskin said, "You see, I know of every Mage except one. This one has managed to keep the secret of her identity quite well from me. I want to know how you found the Mage of Neverland."_

"_If I tell you, will you give us the shoes?"_

"_Of course! Do we have a deal?" Rumpelstiltskin said, looking hopeful in a hungry way. Piper nodded and said, "The Guardian of the Season's should know where they are. The Guardian of the Season of Sleep, Aislinn would probably be most willing to help you."_

_Rumpelstiltskin handed the box to Nutcracker and said, "Pleasure doing business with you Nutcracker, Pied Piper…"_

_He stared fiercely at Clara and said, "And good day… Miss. Clara."_

It was cold and dark. It had always been this way, but today it was especially bothersome. Shifting to a sitting position, she looked to see if the child was sitting outside the barred window. What little hope that was in her heart was dashed in seeing no one outside. She didn't know her, but the child's presence was soothing. However, today was like any other day: lonely.

Or at least that is what she thought. The door swung open to reveal a man dressed in scrubs, a man she had never seen before. Feeling rather unsure, she watched him reach out to her saying, "Come with me."

Taking his hand for reasons she could not explain, she stammered, "Why-Why are you doing this? Who are you?"

"My name is Jefferson," Jefferson said, putting the coat around her shoulders, "And I'm here to help you. Now come quickly, we don't have a lot of time."

The woman followed him out into the hallway and to the door at the end. He swung it open, the day light hitting her face more brightly. Wincing, her vision came back into focus. Autumn stood there, the hood up over her head. Looking at her, Autumn walked towards her quickly. Taking the woman's hands, Autumn said, "Follow me now!"

The woman did as she was told, running through the alley ways. It felt like they had been running forever, and the woman's feet was beginning to hurt. But she didn't complain, nor did she stop. She had to get away. They finally stopped at a rather big house at one of the side entrances. Autumn unlocked the door and allowed the woman to go in. Walking in, she looked around to see a rather nice sitting room. It was lit nicely but the curtains were closed. Closing the door behind her, Autumn then opened the vial saying, "Drink this, it will help you."

The woman took it hesitantly. Autumn pulled her hood down and watched the woman swallow the contents of the glass. Coughing, the woman dropped the vial and Autumn immediately made the woman sit down on the couch. Autumn pulled off the hoodie itself and said, "Are you alright? What's your name?"

"Belle," Belle replied, realization dawning on her face. Autumn looked relieved and said, "Good, so you remember now."

"Who are you?" Belle asked and Autumn said, "My name is Autumn. I'm a friend…of Rumpelstiltskin."

Belle looked up at her with a shocked expression. Belle stood up saying, "Do you know where he is? Is he here?"

"Sit, I don't have a long time to explain so I need you to be patient," Autumn said, somewhat urgently. Belle sat down again, slowly and Autumn asked, "What happened to you after leaving the dark castle?"

Belle bit her lip and said, "I went to go home. But… I didn't get the welcome I had expected. My father… he was convinced that… I had been corrupted. He gave me money, anything he could to send me away."

Her voice sounded broken and Autumn felt guilty. How horrible, perhaps not as horrible as what the queen told Rumpelstiltskin but still terrible. Belle continued heavily, "I traveled the world a bit before being abducted by the Queen. She locked me away until her curse and then I've been in the asylum ever since."

"So you know about the curse?" Autumn and Belle nodded. Belle then asked, "Can you take me to him?"

"Not yet," Autumn said, "You and I need to come to an understanding."

"Understanding?" Belle asked and Autumn said, "Yes. You are aware that Rumpelstiltskin is the Dark One, the one with cursed powers?"

"Yes," Belle said and Autumn asked, "Are you aware of how much it effects him?"

Belle faltered, the words dying in her throat. Autumn took this as her answer and said, "His power is controlling, tempting, and ridiculously strong. So much that it takes every insecurity he's ever had and twist it in skewing his judgment. It taunts him, tortures him, so much so that he can't stand being hurt. Which you noticed in his little tantrum at the Dark Castle before you left. The same torment that caused him to beat your father and create the dark curse."

"What?!" anger and hurt were in her voice as she nearly jumped out of her seat. Autumn winced and said, "He created the curse because he lost his son. If you want to know more about that you need to ask him. In regards to your father…"

Autumn sighed and said, "The Queen told Rumpelstiltskin that your father had shunned you, locked you in a tower where clerics came into 'cleanse' you with scourges and…other tortures. She told him you threw yourself off the tower and died."

Belle looked horrified and swallowed hard. Autumn looked at her sympathetically and said, "Look, I understand more than anyone that this is a lot to take in and hard to understand. But I can't help him until I know your decision."

"My decision?"

"Yes, on whether to be with him or not," Autumn said with firmness and bravery that she did not feel, "I want to break his curse that's destroying him. But I will not let you come waltzing into his life to be his true love and then walk out because you decide that he's a monster. It would ruin everything."

Autumn then added, gently, "No matter which decision you make, I will protect you. I just need to know. So what's your decision?"

**S.C.**

"Ah, Autumn. I was wondering when you would get here."

Autumn gently closed the shop door. Leaning against it, Autumn watch Gold come around the desk as she said, "You're going to kill me."

Gold looked amused and curious. Autumn kept herself pinned against the door, bit her lip. Gold finally came closer saying, "Did you punch Gage again?"

"No," Autumn scowled.

"Cursed Regina?"

"No!" Autumn scowled even more, crossing her arms. Gold finally stopped in front of her and said, "Then what, dearest, did you do that would cause said reaction from me?"

"Go look in the back of your store," Autumn said guiltily. Looking rather intrigued but wary, Gold went to the back of his shop. Autumn watched him with a heavy heart. Looking downcast, Autumn left his shop as quietly as she could.

Gold went into the back of his shop to look around. Frowning, he noticed nothing out of place until he saw someone sitting at his desk. No it couldn't be, it wasn't possible. His face went to immediate shock and distress.

"Hello Rumpelstiltskin," Belle said her legs crossed. She was still in the hospital scrubs. Gold walked towards her, a mixture of shock, disbelief, anger, and anguish filling his features. He finally reached her as she stood up. He touched her shoulder and said, "You're here… you're alive."

Bell smiled weakly as she hesitantly reached out to touch his face. Immediately he grasped her hand and said, "You remember…"

"Yes, thanks to your friend," Bell said, "She told me quite the story."

Gold's face flashed with surprise and anger. He then said, almost accusatory, "She knew?"

"She found me about a month ago," Bell said, thinking, "It's when the evil queen would come around to check on me."

Gold's face looked stricken and he said, "My darling Belle, tell me what happened to you?"

Belle's face fell and she said, heavily, "I was abducted."

"Regina," Gold said, almost darkly. Belle nodded and said, "She locked me away until her curse and I've been in the asylum ever since."

"For twenty eight years, "Gold fumed, his anger growing apparent. Bell nodded as Gold said, "All these years you've been her alive!"

"Yes," Belle said, firmness coming into her voice, "And you're not going to harm the evil queen either."

"How?!" Bell nearly jumped out of her skin as he stormed over to the window. "How can you ask that of me?!"

"Because I will not let you sink as low as the evil queen anymore," Belle said, walking over to him, "I will not let your power destroy the man I love."

Anger dissipated as he looked at Belle with surprise. She looked hopeful, determined, but somewhat fearful. And that's what killed him inside; seeing her fearful of him, his reaction. Belle licked her lips before saying, "I'm aware of how evil this curse is, I'm aware that you made it and I'm also aware that you beat my father because you thought he caused my death."

Gold began to tremble as Belle said as bravely as she could, "I'm also aware of how much the dark one's power controls you, twist things. And I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your life, but I-!"

Gold kissed her, long and loving. Pulling her closer by the waist, he drank her in without hesitation. Belle slid her arms around his shoulders, feeling dizzy but not of the negative kind. It was heaven, heaven or something greater they both were sure of this. Finally releasing her with some reluctance, he looked into her eyes and said, "I love you."

Smiling, Belle said, "I love you too."

"Promise me," Belle said, after some silence had come and passed, "That no matter how you are tempted, you won't harm the evil queen. Promise that unless she is attacking me or you, you won't hurt or kill her."

Gold was quiet when Belle asked, almost begging, "Promise me that we can be together."

"Oh," Gold reached up to stroke her cheek saying, "Sweetheart. I promise."

Belle looked relieved as she said, "To all?"

"To all," Gold said before capturing her lips again.

"_Yes!"_

_The little girl finally made it up through the rabbit hole, looking around the clearing that she had been in a long time ago. But it was alright, no time had passed here. The girl stood up, brushing off her dress before sprinting back to the house. Finally coming to the edge of the woods, the girl came to the backyard of her home. There was the home, look splendid as ever. She spotted in the second story left window the dark haired man she knew as father. Her heart filled with delight, she was home. _

_But, in taking a step, something horrible happened. _

_Something hot rushed past her, burning her should. Crying out, the girl threw out her hands screaming, "No!"_

_But nothing happened, nothing but the flames smashing into the very home she had lived in her entire life. Staring at her hands terrified, Alison said, "No…"_

_Alison sprinted towards the now burning house screaming, "DADDY! Daddy?!"_

_It was not the smartest thing to do, but Alison did not care. Her father was in there and she had to get him out, magic or not. Coughing, Alison inhaled much smoke, immediately getting dizzy. Tears were running down her face and she coughed, "Daddy!?"_

_But Alison collapsed then, the smoke growing too great and one thought rang through her head almost mockingly._

_She had lost._

"You freed her without me!?"

Autumn winced as she swung on the swing gently. Looking at Henry with an apologetic look, Autumn said, "I'm sorry, but I needed to be as quick as possible."

Henry noticed Autumn's quiet demeanor and asked, "What's wrong? I would have thought you would have been rejoicing right now."

"I am, I'm just thinking," Autumn said softly, kicking her legs. Henry looked at her worried now and said, "And what's that?"

Autumn didn't say anything and Henry said, irritated, "How come you don't ever tell people things?"

"I do-!"

"No, no you don't," Henry said, almost heatedly, "You keep it to yourself instead of just trusting people, like when Felicity's stupid boyfriend was hurting you!"

"I didn't tell because no one wants to hear," Autumn said, stomping her feet into the ground to stop the swing. She was getting very agitated but Henry didn't stop.

"I did want to know! I still do want to know!"

"You mean you wanted to hear that he was hitting me when I made too much noise?" Autumn said, her voice now a vicious snap. She had jumped up from the swing, her body tense, "You want to know that Felicity would give me whiskey in hopes it would knock me out for the night? Or how about wanting to know that he would force my head underwater every time I would cry?"

"Yes," Henry said, loudly but hurried in front of her so she couldn't leave, "I want to know because anything is better than you keeping secrets!"

Autumn's eyes were getting glassy and Henry said, hastily, "Look, you're my friend. I hate seeing you like this. You're hiding something and I just want to help."

"You can't help," Autumn said, almost bitterly, "Not with this."

"Then just tell me," Henry begged, "At least you won't have to do this by yourself!"

Autumn growled loudly, which unnerved Henry as she stomped back over to the swing grabbing the chain. Tears finally came to her eyes and said, "Do you have any idea what's its like, to not be able to say goodbye with to someone you love? Do you know what's it's like to be stuck in a position where no matter what you do, you're going to break someone's heart?"

Henry opened his mouth to call after Autumn as she ran away but thought better of it. Shaking his head, he realized that whatever Autumn was trying to sort through was not going to be easy. Walking over to the swing, Henry realized that Autumn's bag was still sitting there. Wondering if her book was in there, Henry let his curiosity get the better of him.

Autumn finally stopped in an alley way, leaning against the building to catch her breath. Tears fell down her face as Autumn breathed shakily. A sudden noise caught her attention as she looked towards the ground to see rats scurrying away. Autumn nearly jumped out of her skin and hissed almost like a cat. About to walk away, Autumn felt a little chill in the air that made her stop. Turning around, Autumn saw someone in the alley way that shouldn't have been there.

"Hello, Alison darling," Morgana Smith said wickedly, walking casually towards her, "I think we need to have a talk."


	21. Getting Cornered

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners.

Chapter Twenty One: Getting Cornered.

_The forest was dark as the night set in. The stars twinkled brightly in the sky surrounding the moon like one heavenly halo. The forest was bathing slowly in its glory as the largest tree in the forest glimmered and the leafless branches looked as if it had sparkling diamonds on it. Bellow stood a man who did not look to be a man. He had a grin that was unnerving and an eager look. His pitched voice then said, "You can come out, dearie! It's just you and me!"_

_The wind died down and there was rustling of plants. The man laughed his strange high pitch laughter. A woman came around the tree, her slender hands running over the old bark. She was definitely enchanting. Her skin was white, almost glowing. Her hair was long and partially pinned back with leaves of gold, red, and orange. Her grey green dress clung to her tall curvy figure. But everything paled in comparison to the very fierce blue eyes. They were piercing much in contrast to her soft voice._

"_What do you want from me, Rumpelstiltskin?" she asked softly._

"_So quick to get to the point," Rumpelstiltskin said, in his perky almost annoying way. The woman didn't seem bothered as he continued, "That is expected from the woman in charge of the season of sleep. I am looking for a particular Mage. The Mage of Wonderland."_

"_And why are you look for this particular Mage?" she asked sharply._

"_Because she is the only one I haven't met," Rumpelstiltskin said in a perky manner. The woman looked up at her tree, looking almost melancholy. She walked towards him as she said, "I'm afraid you will not meet this Mage until days to come. This Mage is special, she is not like the other Mage's."_

"_Oh?" Rumpelstiltskin said, tapping his fingers together, "Why is that I wonder?"_

"_All I can tell you Rumpelstiltskin is that this Mage will be someone you never expected meeting but will never wish to get rid of," the woman said smoothly. She turned around and went to walk back around the tree saying, "Farewell, I will things to be in your favor sometime soon."_

"_Farewell," Rumpelstiltskin said with a little flourish, "Aislinn."_

"Come to kill me?"

Morgana laughed, slowly walking down the alley way. Her heels clicked the pavement, avoiding stray boxes that littered the alley way. Her grey coat had fur along the color and her gloves were white. Autumn looked at her warily, back up a bit. Morgana's eyes glittered with warning and coldness, freezing Autumn to the spot. Autumn glared at her as Morgana began to speak again, "Of course not, we need to have a little chat and I need you to come with me."

"And why would I come with you?"

"Because if you don't I'm going to have a little _talk_ with your guardian," Morgana said with a false sweetness that would make shivers run up the spine. Autumn made a face but allowed the Snow Queen to grab her wrist and pull her back down the alley way. Morgana smirked and said, "Now that's a good girl. Now come quickly, I don't need someone seeing me."

"I would ask how you got out, but I have a feeling I already know," Autumn grumbled. Laughing lightly, Morgana said briskly, "Come with me, darling. Right in here."

Autumn was led to the back door to a store that Autumn didn't recognize. Letting go of Autumn's wrist, Morgan pulled out a key to unlock. Morgana opened the door, she allowed Autumn to go in first. Autumn walked into to see someone sitting in a rather unique office. Her heart stopped when she saw who it was sitting at the desk. He looked up and froze. Morgana shut the door with impatience and took off her gloves saying, "Open up Cheshire, we need to get in."

"Morgana," Cheshire said, sharply but then softened in looking at Autumn, "Alice."

Autumn's eyes looked indifferent as she stared at the Cheshire. He looked a little put out as he clicked something under the desk. The wall with a rather abstract painting parted down the middle to reveal a passage. Morgana walked over to it and entered. Giving Cheshire one last hard stare, she went to go in. But the minute Alison began to move, Cheshire leaped to her. Gently grabbed her shoulders, Cheshire said, "You're alive..."

"Cheshire…" Autumn started but Morgana's voice interrupted saying, "Alison, come on. We need to be there now."

Cheshire made almost a hissing noise and then said kindly, "Go on, love. You're needed."

Autumn scowled and walked down the stairs without another word. She hurried to catch up with Morgana as the Snow Queen said, "It took me forever to get your alone. You've been sticking with Gold quite a bit Alison."

"Well when things like this happen, I'm glad I do just that," Autumn said, dryly. Morgana smirked wickedly as she reached the bottom of the staircase. Opening the door, she waltzed in triumphantly. Alison followed in to see a sitting room filled with comfy looking chairs. Some were occupied by people while others remained empty. One of the people standing was the first to spring into action hugging Autumn tightly. Her hair was a mousy brown with golden eyes. She wore a forest green long form fitting coat like dress, black pants, and had strange looking pipes tied to her belt. Autumn froze as the woman said, "Oh Thank God you're alright Alison."

"…Jane," Autumn said softly. Jane pulled a little bit away and said, "It took us ages to find you!"

"Well," Morgana huffed, taking off her jacket, "Took _you_ all ages to find her."

"Quiet Snow Queen," the man sitting in one of the seats said coldly, "Your lucky the Master let you out of you little playpen at all."

Morgana smug smile returned as she took the seat closest to the door. Jane gave Morgana a dirty look as the Snow Queen said, "Well, it's nice to see Ryaden in such high spirits."

The man named Ryaden rolled his eyes and said, looking at his pocket watch, "Master should be here with the others shortly. Sage was being rather stubborn in coming."

"Stubborn is an understatement," a woman said with long pinstraight black hair and a calm looking face. Her dress was long and matched her hair. She looked at Autumn and said, softly, "Are you sure you are alright Alison?"

"I'm fine, Tzila," Autumn said as Jane pulled Autumn to the side where a reclining couch sat. Sitting down, Jane pulled Autumn down gently saying, "I'm sure you're wondering why the Queen over there was sent to get you."

"I must say I am curious," Autumn mumbled and Jane said, "We lost you. After you left Wonderland you completely disappeared from our Sensory. Master was quite worried about you. We thought…"

Autumn didn't comment but said, "So why are you here? Surely not _all_ the lands got swallowed by the curse?"

"No, they did not," Jane said, biting her lip, "But we do have a problem."

"Wh-?"

"Master! Good to see how well you are!"

Autumn and Jane looked over to see an elderly man come in dressed in robes of blue. Behind him walked in another man near the same age (but nowhere near the same height). His white hair was thinning on top and his suit deep emerald. As they came in, what looked like an older teenager followed. His hair was blond and his eyes brown. His aura was calm even though he was obviously irritated. His black outfit was simple but quite complimentary. His irritation left the moment he saw Autumn. A maniac grin appearing on his face as he leaped over to the couch and kissed Autumn briefly on the forehead. Jane hit him and said, "Sage, that's highly inappropriate!"

"Hey!" Sage said, rubbing his shoulder that she had hit. He had a looked of mock hurt on his face. "I was just saying hello."

"That's still inappropriate," Snow Queen said flatly, "Hello or not."

"Well what do you expect Morgana?" Sage said turning around with a look of surprise on his face, "I'm the Mage of the Land of Fear, making things uncomfortable is what I do best!"

"Sage, sit down," the Master's voice was deep and commanding. Sage scowled but sat down on the floor by Alison and Jane.

"_In a chair_."

"Bossy, bossy," Sage huffed as he got up to take a seat in the nearest chair. Autumn rolled her eyes as the Master said, "It is good to see you all again. I am especially glad to see you all unhurt."

The Master gave Autumn a glance before saying, "Some of you already know why you are here. Some do not. I will inform you all of the current situation."

The Master sighed and said, "As you are all aware, the dark curse has taken hold of the Land of Enchantment as it was foretold. However, something happened that was not seen."

"What?" Sage asked, looking mildly curious.

"Someone important to us has been taken from our world to this one. Stuck inside the curse, unable to remember their lives."

"You mean," Autumn asked, "something from our own respective worlds?"

"Yes," Master said, "That is what I mean."

"Do we know who was taken?" Tzila asked.

"Yes," Master said, "I do. The Good Witch of Oz, the monster of fear, Peter of Neverland, The Entrance to the Isle, and Jack Frost."

"What?!" Autumn said sharply, "You mean a Guardian-?!"

"Has been cut off from his powers," Morgana said, forlorn, "I haven't even been able to find him here. That's why the winters have been…mild. I can take over part of his duties but he is much more powerful than I."

"If it wasn't for my Island being cut off from the other worlds, I would congratulate the bloke," Ryaden said dryly, "It takes a lot to mess with old Jack."

Morgana narrowed her eyes as the man in green said warningly, "Ryaden, watch yourself."

"So do we know who did it?" Tzila asked, looking at the Master, "The Evil Queen Regina perhaps."

"My money is on Rumpelstiltskin," Ryaden said, shooting Autumn a sharp look. Autumn glared back at him as did Jane. Autumn felt Jane squeeze her hand as Master said, wearily, "No, no this has nothing to do with either one of them. It is an anti magic user."

The silence was so dead you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone's emotion died from their faces. Anti Magic, it was deadly stuff if used by the wrong person; it was the only thing that true love can't overcome with ease, if at all. Worry, and a bit of panic set in as Autumn heard Sage ask sharply, "Are you sure Master?"

"Positive, I've checked the border of Storybrooke and I've seen it just layering the outside of the boundary. Which means no person from our lands can leave without consequences," Master said, "I am not sure who is missing from Wonderland just yet, I will be going to check in after this meeting. But I must set out a warning. If this anti magic user has done just this, it means war is brewing on the horizon. I have already talked with the Guardians of the Seasons of Sleep and Life, both have confirmed this fact. Be on your guard, I cannot guarantee anyone's safety."

"Dare I ask why we are just hearing about this now?" Sage asked almost bored. Master glanced at Sage, almost irritated as he said, "Because up till now, I couldn't summon all of the Mages. Now that I can, we can be prepared for the darkness that is coming. Whatever this is, I have a feeling it will stop at nothing to keep the citizens of Storybrooke from returning home."

"So it still exists?"

Everyone looked at Autumn, who was staring at the Master. He looked at her firmly and nodded. Finally, he said, "Everyone else may go; I have something I need to discuss with Alison."

Autumn watched everyone get up to leave as Jane squeezed Autumn in a brief hug. Jane released her and walked towards the exit. Snow Queen looked over at Autumn with almost a mocking expression. Giving a brief glare, Autumn watched everyone leave the room. There was a clearing of the throat when Autumn heard the Master say, "You should be more careful with yourself here. You know Ryaden and Morgana look to cause trouble."

"I know," Autumn said, getting up, "But it still doesn't change that it bothers me."

He let out a chuckle, which seemed out of nature for him. Autumn walked over to him and sat down by his chair. Taking her hand, he looked at her gravely and said with bitterness, "I do not know what is worse; that this world was so cruel to you or that I saw it's cruelness but could not stop its course. I am so sorry, child."

"I will not hold something above your head that you had no control over," Autumn said, firmly, "So put it out of your mind."

Autumn was quiet as the Master said, "I am glad though that you have found him, but I am somewhat alarmed of your resistance in being honest with Rumpelstiltskin. Does he frighten you?"

"No," Autumn said, hanging her head, "But I am afraid."

"You are afraid to lose him," Master said, grasping her hands tightly, "Like you did your father."

He looked at Autumn, who wouldn't look him in the eyes. However, he knew this was not done out of disrespect but pain. The light flickered near him, but they paid no heed. He continued on saying, "I know that it is not customary for another Mage to deal with someone not of the world, but considering the circumstances it must be this way. Here."

Autumn felt something being pressed into her hands and she looked to see a small scroll. Autumn looked up at him and Master said, "I will not be returning from Wonderland for a long time. It is up to you to break the curse of the Dark One. This is your duty."

Autumn paused and said, "I could get your hat back from Rumpelstiltskin. I would feel better if your powers were at your peak."

His smile was nostalgic as he said, "No, there is no need. Rumpelstiltskin took that hat fair and square. Do not forget, there is such a thing as too much power Alison."

**S.C.**

"Well that looks nasty."

Jefferson froze, before attending to the cuts on his arm again. He didn't even bother to look back as he spoke, "Just a bit of a scuff, nothing to serious. Don't worry, Gold. I did what you asked. Right now, Kathryn Nolan is slowly making her way back into town."

"While that is a comfort, that is now what I came here to talk about," Gold said walking into the room. The hatter still paid him no heed as Gold said, "I'm here to talk about Autumn, and the recent break out in the asylum."

"Yes, I'm surprised that you would even dare to leave Belle alone, giving the circumstances," Jefferson said, cleaning off the injury with a little wince. Getting kick boxed out the window may not have been the worst thing to have ever happened to him, but it still hurt much more than Jefferson would have liked. Gold didn't seem too bothered on the outside as Gold said, "No, she's downstairs waiting in your sitting room. Right now I have a few questions to ask you."

Jefferson didn't say anything, which left an opening for Gold.

"When did you find out about Belle?"

"When Autumn came to me about a month ago," Jefferson said, disinterested, "It was the day you were arrested when Autumn found her by sheer chance."

"Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't you release her sooner?" Gold said, sounding accusatory. Jefferson then said agitated, "Because Regina had too much attention on you at the moment. We needed to wait till she was distracted, when it wouldn't have a quick response time from Regina. As to why she didn't tell you…"

Jefferson spared Gold a glance as he said, "I think her exact words were, 'He's a blithering idiot when it comes to her.'"

Gold gripped his cane tightly and Jefferson said, "Look, I get your fuming and I get your ready to shoot to kill-."

"Thank you for that wonderful insight," Gold said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But don't blame Alison," Jefferson said, walking towards Rumpelstiltskin with a growing look of wary, "She wanted to free Belle, the minute she saw her Alison wanted to get her out. But Regina was still coming in and out of the hospital quite regularly and we couldn't tell if she was checking on Belle. Trust me if Alison had just rushed in, Regina would have snatched her and we would have never seen her again."

Gold's look of impassiveness never faded as he said, his voice sounding angry, "I'm growing tired of these damn secrets. If she's not going to tell me anything, I cannot help her!"

"You brainless hypocrite," Jefferson snarled, "You talk of her keeping secrets, but let's see how many you carry! How about the one where you're the one who suggested that something tragic happen to Kathryn? Or better yet, how about the one where you're on such good terms with the Queen of Hearts that you taught her how to bypass the seal that keeps her in the castle!"

"Hey! I had no idea she would use it to sick that curse on the child, I thought she was going to use it to escape!" snarled Gold. Jefferson sneered and said, "And you accuse her of having secrets. You don't deserve her."

Jefferson turned away, swearing under his breath. Gold looked at Jefferson stone faced as he said lowly, "At least we can agree on that."

Gold left the room without another world while Jefferson fumed over. Damn it, Jefferson's fist balled around the hammer sitting on the table. Finally flinging around, Jefferson let it crash into one of the shelves. The glass crashed and all the hats fell to the floor. Jefferson then looked out the window to see Gold driving away in his car. That man was beyond infuriating.

**S.C.**

"How did you get here?"

Cheshire Cat was sitting at his desk, playing with his pen as he leaned back. Autumn was sitting up on his desk, her legs crossed. Letting out a big sigh, the Cheshire Cat said, "I was with the hatter. It was about half a year or so after you had left. We were getting ready the Doorway so Jefferson could leave. However, we were ambushed by the Evil Queen's soldiers. I tried fighting them off, in hopes that Jefferson could get through the door. But we weren't successful. The queen's men took us and locked us away till her curse. Told me it was punishment for interfering."

Cheshire Cat made a face and said, "28 years I've been stuck in this form, I will never forgive her. And what's worse is that I didn't even remember your pretty face when I knocked you down."

Autumn laughed softly and he reached out to touched her face. In pushing back her hair, he saw a white scar on her forehead which made him look sad. Autumn looked at him curiously when he asked, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Autumn asked, looking confused.

"Did he really hurt you?"

Autumn sighed, now realizing what he was talking about. Autumn then said in a somewhat haunted voice, "Depends what you mean by hurt."

Cheshire looked aghast as he stood up. He was level with her now as he said, "This callousness inside isn't like you, you were much happier in Wonderland."

"I had reason's to be a lot happier," Autumn murmured, "How did you remember anyway?"

"After I bumped into you, I came back to find this on my doorstep," Cheshire turned to pick up something out of a box. She froze to see a hat of black velvet with a silk blue ribbon. The top of the hat was decorated with many shades of blue and had an interesting black design upon it. Reaching out, Autumn took it saying, "the hat…the one hatter made for me."

"Yes," Cheshire said, "After I touched it, I remembered everything…but I couldn't find you."

Autumn put the hat down and reached out to run her fingers through his hair. It was something she did to comfort him, even though he had been in cat form when she did it. It was still soft and silky like his fur (even though it was not the same color). Autumn says, "It's doesn't matter, I'm here now. And you're safe, well as safe as you can get."

"I hate to break up this little reunion, but Alison and I need to talk."

Autumn looked around to see Gold shutting the shop door. Gold looked impassive as he said, "Please leave, Cat, I have no interest with talking around you."

Autumn narrowed her eyes but Cheshire left to go to the front of the shop. Disappearing from the room, Cheshire shut the door. Autumn hopped off the desk and said, "Ready to kill me yet?"

"Oh no, no, no," Gold said, walking towards her, "Believe me I have something much more sinister in mind. But first, I want to get out of this shop."

"Don't be so mean, Cheshire didn't do anything to you." Autumn said, passing by him to go outside. Gold stopped to see her out on her coat and pause. Walking back over to her, Gold asked, "Is there something wrong dearie?"

"No," Autumn said, but her voice sounded otherwise. Gold looked annoyed now as he led her out of the shop saying, "You and I need to talk."

"I gathered that much," Autumn said and Gold said, "Don't be a smart mouth Alison, I am not in the mood."

"Testy," Autumn said, "And I take it you'll be calling me Alison from now on?"

"Well that technically is your name, from what you tell me anyway," Gold said, as they walked out of the alley. Autumn looked at him, a sinking feeling beginning to grow in her stomach. But she didn't let it show on her face, she wasn't going to let anyone see her discomfort. She looked ahead as she asked, "So now you don't believe me?"

"I never said that," Gold said frowning down at her briefly. Autumn didn't look at him anymore but looked ahead and said, "But your definitely implying something."

"Yes, I'm implying something dearie," Gold said, looking around the town, "I'm implying that you are still hiding things from me."

"I told you," Autumn said, trying to sound as carefree as possible, "I answer all the questions you ask. It is up to you to ask them directly."

"Is that right?" Gold said, as Autumn began to walk a little ahead, "Then I have a question for you. What other secrets are you hiding from me?"

Autumn smiled, almost coyly. Inside she was uncomfortable and nervous; she knew it would soon come back down to this. But it was alright, he had Belle. He would have his happily ever after, even if Autumn would not. Turning around, Autumn said, "I have many secrets that I hide: One being that I knew where Belle was, which is no longer a secret. The other being that my magic is something that must be constantly used in order to keep it from exploding. Another is that while there might not have been a way from the first floor of my old home to the second: there was a way from the first floor to the third. The other secret is one your not ready for yet."

"You see," Gold said almost agitated, "This is what I'm talking about!"

"What?" Autumn looked back only to have him pull her to the side. She found herself in front of his shop as he pulled her inside. She hadn't even realized they were by the shop. Gold closed the door and turn to her. Bending down, he took her arms and said, "Why won't you tell me the secret? Why can you not be vague for just once when I ask you a question!?"

"Because you haven't had the guts to stick it to me yet," Autumn said, almost shooting her words through his heart, "Every time you've wanted to know for some reason you let it drop."

Gold finally stood up giving her an incomprehensible look. He walked over to the desk and Autumn sighed. She had not meant to make it sound like that, but... Turning around to watch him go around his desk, Autumn said, "Look, I'm sorry. Call me chicken, call me a coward, but this secret its- its complicated."

"Fine, then till the day you can be honest with me," Gold said, his voice angry, "I do not want to see you in this shop or at home! Now that Kathryn is back, she'll take care of you. I cannot help someone that won't be honest with me."

Autumn felt her heart get stabbed, but didn't say a word. Her insides were on fire but she didn't scream. Her face was still with no expression. Inside her control was slipping, falling into darkness. But she still showed nothing. With every last amount of energy she had, Autumn said, with pure honesty, "That's fair enough...Goodbye Mr. Gold."

Turning on her heel, Autumn walked towards the door. Opening it, she said as she left, "I guess you did wish to get rid of me after all."

Autumn shut the door behind her, feeling the outer mask slowly slipping. Walking away from the shop, Autumn began to shiver slightly. Going through the alley ways towards the stables. Her eyes became watery as she walked. It had been too good to be true, much too good to be true. All of it over, all because she was too much of a coward. Tears slipped down her cheeks slowly. She only stopped walking when she heard, "Autumn?"

Autumn looked up to see Regina standing there looking quite surprised. Something inside Autumn made her sickened. Why of all people did Regina have to be the one see her like this? No..no it would not be that way. Autumn then turned onto one of the back streets and broke out in a sprint. Regina called after Autumn as tears moved down faster. Flashes of many crossed her mind, screaming in her ears like it could never be stopped. She could still hear Regina, the mayor was following her. No, no she would not. She would never stop. Autumn inhale sharply as she ran into the forest without another word. Regina, stopped by the fences screamed after her, "Autumn, come back!"

Else where, Henry was sitting in his room, looking through the book. It wasn't his, but it was Autumn's. He was alone and looking rather determined. He flipped through page after page, wondering if there would be anything in here that would help him figure out what was eating his friend alive inside. He finally flipped the page to see something sticking out of the book. Taking the paper, he saw the title on the paper: Birth Certificate. He saw the words _Alison Marie Kinsleigh_.

Then his stomach dropped as he saw the words _Baelfire Collins Kinsleigh_.


	22. Regrets and Revenge

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners.

Chapter Twenty Two: Regret and Revenge.

"_Long Live the Queen! Long Live the King!"_

_Clara blushed as the people of their Kingdom cheered joyfully. She wore white with lavender as her Nutcracker was now in his human form. The kingdom had been one, and the Mouse King was forced to dance for all eternity in his dungeon. If it hadn't been for the Mouse being frozen by the Pipers music, Clara wouldn't have been able to get the shoes on him. But all of that was behind them, it was now time for their happily ever after. He grinned at her and said before kissing her deeply, "My darling Clara, do not be timid in what you deserve."_

_Clara giggled against his lips as people cheered even louder. The Piper rolled his eyes but had a huge smile on his face as he said, "Oh, would you two get a room?"_

_Clara and the Nutcracker broke apart. Grinning at their friend, all three burst out into laughter. Only to hear their subjects begin to scream. The three looked on as ice began to fill the courtyard. The crowd parted to reveal The Snow Queen, standing in brilliant white. Smirking victoriously, Snow Queen strode forward and said, "Well, well, isn't this a fancy occasion?"_

_Nutcracker glared at Snow Queen as she strode forward. Clara leaned into him as the Piper came in front of his two friends saying, "What is it you want Snow Queen? This land no longer belongs to you."_

"_Oh, I beg to disagree," Snow Queen said, her voice still pleasant, "You may have won back your Kingdom, but Antic is MY world. After all I am the Mage."_

"_What do you want Morgana?" Nutcracker hissed, clutching Clara to him. Snow Queen chuckled and said, "I just want to give a little gift. This little gift is called __**Revenge**__."_

_Piper charge, yanking out his sword. Snow Queen laughed and threw out her arm gracefully. He was flung back, deep shards of ice striking his shoulder. Nutcracker grabbed his sword and went forward as Clara bent down by the Piper saying, "Piper!"_

_Snow Queen flung around a strong wind knocking everyone back. Clara was trying to blow the wind and snow when she felt something stabbed into her heart. Clara gasped, her eyes filling with tears. Snow Queen looked at her and said, "My Mouse King may have been hot headed, but no one gets away with crossing me."_

_Nutcracker thrusted out, hitting Snow Queen square in the back. But she burst into snow as evil laughter filled the air as the Snow Queen spoke, "Enjoy my little gift, Nutcracker. Your love will be turned into the best doll there is: a corpse."_

The glass of the display case shatter into a million pieces as Gold went to grip the edge of the desk tightly. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go; but her little jab had made him snap. Why was she being so complicated? She tells him to ask and he does but then she won't tell him. Sighing, he gripped his cane and walked over to the door. He had to find her, fix this mess. It wasn't worth losing her over; he didn't know why he thought it was.

No it wasn't that he thought secrets were worth it, he was doing just what she asked: sticking her to it. But no, no she had not deserved that. She may have thought otherwise, but she did not deserve that. Hurrying to his car, he opened the door and slide in. Unluckily for him, he didn't know where she was. He would have to guess and pray to God that she would actually talk to him.

**S.C.**

Autumn had her legs in the pond, tears still running down her cheeks. He long hair was wet and her clothes quite different then the once she had been wearing before. Her shirt was light turquoise with silver, gold, and pink designs swirling on it delicately. The jeans were rolled up to her knee's, revealing her legs. Her shoes laid abandoned by the rocks near the shore of the pond. The waterfall that filled the pond wasn't large but was fairly decent sized. Off to the side was a large area where plants were growing. Her apple tree was already budding near the small cabin by it and the grass was green. But the pretty scenery did not bring joy to her heart. In fact her heart was broken and what was worse is that she asked for it. What a coward she was, not being able to say such simple words. But those simple words could shatter his heart, to know he could never say goodbye. Kicking her legs in frustration, Autumn watched the ripples go across the pond more violently.

There was cracking of a twig and Autumn looked around in surprise. No one knew about this place, it wasn't even anywhere near her old house. While it may have been in the town boundries, it was nowhere near the heart of Storybrooke. Yet there was Henry walking over to her with a look of understanding. He sat down beside her Indian Style as he said, "I know now."

"Let me guess," Autumn said, beginning to understand his expression, "My backpack."

"Yep," Henry said, "I didn't mean to find it, I was just looking through the book. I wanted to help."

"I know," Autumn said with a sigh, "I know…but now I've screwed things up, all because I was chicken."

"That's not fair," Henry argued gently, "It's not fair that you're stuck telling him something like that."

"But that's reality," Autumn said, kicking her legs again, "I'm the only one that knows that could tell him."

"Then you're going to have to tell him," Henry said, sounding a little heartbroken for his friend, "You wouldn't want someone like the evil queen finding out and telling him."

"No," Autumn said softly, "No I wouldn't. I suppose there won't be a way around it soon."

Henry made a face as Autumn kicked the water before picking up the object by her side. Wiping her tears on her sleeve, she looked a calmness that sent chills. Henry saw that it was the Timer and asked, "Are you going to use it?"

"Yep," Autumn said, frowning, "There is something I want to see..."

Autumn spun the dials, the arrows spinning to different numbers and symbols. Giving it one last spin, the ticking of the clock abruptly stopped. Henry looked confused which soon turned to awe as he saw that the arrow begin to spin around quickly. It began to let off a midnight blue aura as Autumn's face became quite impassive. Henry could see no more than that, however, and asked, "What do you see? What are you looking for?"

"An answer to something that's been bothering me," Autumn asked, "There's something I need to check before I plan anything else."

"And what's that?" Henry asked and Autumn said, "Just give me a minute and I'll tell you."

Autumn's frown disappeared and a look of determination came over her face. The timer slowly died down and the cover shut instantly. Standing up, Autumn said, "Come on, there is something I need to show you."

Henry followed as Autumn grabbed her shoes from the grass. Walking over to the cabin, Autumn opened the door to reveal the inside. Henry gaped as he looked around. The windows were open, causing the white flimsy curtains to be blown gently away. The floors looked and felt as though they were recently tended to. The counter lining one of the walls had a fridge, stove top, and sink. There were several containers of her harvest already, even though they look like herbs for the most part. Autumn dropped the shoes to the wooden floors as she said, "Wait here, I need to go get the book."

Autumn disappeared through the other door on the other cabin wall. Henry walked over to the one couch that was in the cabin. Sitting down, he looked around feeling a little uneasy. He hadn't expected something like this to happen between her and Gold. He felt horrible for her. There were footsteps coming back as Autumn entered with an old looking book with golden corner covers. Autumn glanced at Henry saying, "Do you happen to know who the Guardians are?"

"Yeah, the book talked about them," Henry said, "They once were people that had been touched somehow by the Magic of the Seasons."

"Yes," Autumn said, softly, "Mages are people who master their designative worlds power, like mine would be Wonderland. But we are still human, even though we possess magical abilities. The Guardians are like Mage's in the sense that they have master the season's powers, but they are completely frozen in time. They are less human in a sense, even though their forms are still human looking. Their power is stronger than ours but they are bound by the course of fate, which is something they are more aware of than we Mages."

"So what does this have to do with what you looked at in the Timer?"

"Because I wanted to see if the guardians are in this world," Autumn said, "And they are."

"Really?!" Henry said eagerly and Autumn nodded frowning.

"Yes, but while they are here, there is one Guardian that had been missing since the start of the curse: Jack Frost," Autumn said, looking down at the book. Henry looked shocked and said, "Jack Frost? Doesn't he have something to do with the Snow Queen?"

"Yes, he chose the snow queen to be the Mage of his home world," Autumn said, stroking the spine of the book absentmindedly, "But she and the other mages haven't been able to find him. It's been very disconcerting."

"But why would he be missing when the curse started?" Henry asked, "And if she is his Mage, why is Snow Queen here?"

"I'm not quite sure," Autumn said, "But in the mean time, here some notes of my fathers. It talks about more details of magic. It doesn't tell you how to use it, but to understand it. I figured you might want to read it."

"Thanks," Henry said, taking the book and putting it in his bag. He then remembered something and said nervously, "Autumn, I just remembered. I left you backpack at Mr. Gold's."

Autumn sighed and said, "Its fine. You should probably get back. I'd rather not have the evil queen find this place."

Henry nodded and asked, "How long are you going to be out here?"

Autumn shifted uncomfortably before saying, "A long while Henry. I need time to finish some things with the garden."

Henry nodded and said, "I won't tell anyone you're out here."

"How did you find me anyway?" Autumn asked and Henry said, "Excalibur led me out here."

"Go figures," Autumn mumbled, as she walked Henry out to the forest. Excalibur stood there waiting patiently. Snickering, Excalibur turned to walk Henry back into the woods. Autumn then said, patting his shoulder saying, "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay."

"Yeah, but everyone's going to come look for you if you don't come back soon," Henry said, "Including Gold."

Autumn shrugged, defeated and said, "I'll be here."

**S.C.**

Belle couldn't believe how many things he had in his house. It was interesting to look at, but she couldn't understand how he used all of these things. She was wearing a dark blue dress that was belted at the waist. It was a line skirt that came to the knee. The dress was long sleeved and the neck line v-shaped. Walking into the dining room, she noticed the violin sitting on the table. Reaching out, she touched the sleek wood with her fingers. Smiling, Belle went to take it out when she heard a door slammed shut. Belle turned to see Gold come in and sink down on the couch. His face was in his hands and the aura about him was frustrated. Belle immediately sat down by him and gently leaned against him asking, "What's wrong?"

"I can't find her," Gold groaned, "I even looked to see if she had gone to visit Kathryn Nolan but…"

"Looking for who? Who's Kathryn?" Belle asked confused.

Gold then leaned back and looked at her. He forgot that she hadn't been around to know much that was going on. Taking her hand, he said hesitantly, "Kathryn Nolan is Autumn's foster mother. Autumn's former foster mother wasn't…pleasant and it ended up in this horror scandal of this town. I've known her since she came here years ago, but I only started to get to know her for over a year."

"And you grew fond of her?" Belle asked, leaning back into his arms. He kissed her the top of her head and said, "More than fond, she's quite a special little one."

"Why do I feel a however coming on?"

"Because as special as she is, she is secretive and manipulative. I know that makes me sound very hypocritical, but she's still a child and has little idea of what she's doing. Most of the time it ends up hurting herself and she doesn't seem to care," Gold said, sounding quite pained.

"It sounds like she needs someone to guide her," Belle said softly, "After all, she is just a child and children will test people to see who is going to be resolute."

Gold looked down at Belle, looking almost amused. He then leaned over whispering, "Well look who's becoming the all knowing one."

"Well I have to be living with you," Belle jested back before he kissed her softly. Kissing him back, she then broke away whispering, "She loves you, Rumpel. I know that much."

Gold just hoped she still did.

**S.C.**

"Kathryn?"

Kathryn opened her eyes to see Autumn walking towards her. Her heart was lifted on seeing Autumn coming towards her. Sitting up a little bit more, Kathryn said, "Autumn, I almost thought you weren't coming to see me."

"I wasn't going to," Autumn said, honestly, "I wanted to wait till you're a bit better. But I needed to talk to you."

"Sure," Kathryn said and Autumn sat on the bed. She looked at Kathryn with a troubled look and asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Kathryn looked confused and somewhat sad saying, "I didn't want you to see me in such a rage. Everything was so messed up. I had left David a letter, telling him to take care of you until I came back. And then I had left you one, telling you where I was going. I had left the phone number, the address of where I was going to be, in case you wanted to come."

"Why didn't you just take me?" Autumn almost sounded broken and Kathryn felt a stab to her head. She reached out, stroking Autumn's cheek as she whispered, "I didn't want to take you from here, you loved it so much. You had Henry, Emma, Ruby and Granny, and Mr. Gold…I didn't want to rip that from you because my marriage ended."

Tears slipped down Autumn's cheeks as Autumn said, "There was no letter. And everything is getting so screwed up."

"Language," Kathryn said, but not unkind, "What's going on?"

Kathryn sat up so Autumn was closer to her. Wiping her tears away, Kathryn listened to Autumn's tale. Feelings of shock, hurt, and sympathy crossed through her. Kissing Autumn's forehead, Kathryn said, "Well, I can see why he would be angry. That wasn't the nicest thing of you to do, even though I don't approve of his reaction. I think it's time to say you're sorry, and I think he's sorry too. He came by looking for you."

Autumn looked up at her with a little bit of unease. Kathryn said, "People make mistakes and maybe it's just a sign that you need more time to heal."

"So now I'm not allowed to see him?" Autumn hated herself for sound so heartbroken and Kathryn soothed her saying, "No, no. I just think that you might not be ready to be living with him full time. You still have much insecurities about tell people certain things and I think we just need to get you there before making any permanent decisions. Am I wrong?"

Autumn shook her head; it was barely even a movement but Kathryn noted it all the same. Kissing the top of Autumn's head, Kathryn pulled her into a hug saying, "Don't worry, things will get better. I'll be out of here soon."

"You won't be going back to Boston?"

"No," Kathryn said, stroking Autumn's hair, "I made that mistake once, I'm not doing that again."

Autumn weakly smiled and hugged Kathryn back. Breathing in, Autumn smelled distinctly the perfume that Kathryn usually wore. She missed that smell, missed it terribly. Snuggling into the embrace, Autumn closed her eyes wishing to be lulled to sleep. But Kathryn released her saying, "Are you going to be okay going back to Gold's tonight or should I have Emma take you to David?"

"No," Autumn said, sounding a little surer now, "I think I'll be alright. If he really doesn't want to see me, I could just go over to Paige's."

"Alright, do you want me to get Emma-?"

"No," Autumn said, wiping any residue wetness from her cheeks, "I'm better."

Kathryn kissed Autumn's cheek before saying, "Go on, then, I think someone's owed an apology."

Autumn made a movement to get off the bed but then did something that Kathryn thought was out of the blue. Autumn leaned in kissing Kathryn's cheek before skipping off saying, "Get some sleep, I'll be back tomorrow."

Autumn disappeared from sight and Kathryn touched her own cheek in surprise. Smiling softly, Kathryn leaned back into the pillows before closing her eyes. Hopefully she would be out soon, Autumn had a lot of things to learn and unlearn; being secretive one of the unlearning.

**S.C.**

It was late when Autumn finally came back to Gold's house. Swallowing hard, Autumn took the spare key he hid in the garden and crept up to the door. The lights were off, except for one small light in the upper room of the house. Quietly unlocking the door, Autumn slipped into the house, which was in a sea of darkness except for the night light from outdoors. Tiptoeing up the stairs, Autumn slipped inside her room. Shutting the door lightly, Autumn walked over to the bed as quietly as she could. Autumn turned on the nightlight so she could see a little bit more. She looked around the room, somewhat surprised to see that all of her things were still there. But she was just here to grab some things; she didn't want to make Gold possibly anymore mad than he already was by having the audacity to sleep in his house. After all, he did say he didn't want to see her in his house again. Remembrance of the conversation made tears come to her eyes.

"Leaving?"

Autumn whirled around, tears fresh in her eyes. Gold was standing in the now open door way, shadows dancing across his face. Impassiveness was replaced with grief as he noticed her. Autumn then turn around saying stiffly, "I will be out of your hair shortly."

Autumn yelped as she felt herself being lifted up, almost hanging over his shoulder. The items she had been holding dropped to the floor. For a brief second she thought he was making her leave. Then she made contact with the softness of the bed and there he was hovering over her. Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Autumn was at a loss for words, her throat constricting. His hands were wiping away tears and pushing back her hair. Trembling, Autumn looked up at him as he spoke, "It was wrong of me to say what I did. I have no right to throw you out of a home that is yours for the taking."

Autumn was still at a loss as to what to say. Stroking her hair, Gold's look of anguish turned to some bitter determination. He sat up, leaning on his one arm before saying, "But I meant what I said before, even if the conversation took a course I wasn't planning on, I am tired of all these secrets. I don't understand why you insist on me pushing you but then refuse to say anything."

"Because I'm scared," Autumn finally spoke and her voice sounded small, "It scares me to say anything because I want to be loved for me and me alone."

It sounded so innocent that it almost brought tears to his own eyes. This surprised Autumn, as she had never really seen him cry before. Reaching up to touch his face, Gold took her hand in both of his and kissed her fingers gently. It was the only thing he could think of to sooth her. His brown eyes met her blue ones, each searching for answers. Autumn finally spoke, her voice gradually getting stronger, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for a lot of things, but I wish I could take these last 24 hours back more than anything."

"Time doesn't work like that," Gold said, "As much as we would like it too."

Autumn swallowed and Gold said his voice now gentle but strong at the same time, "This home, it will always be open to you whenever you are ready. I will always be here to listen to your secrets, your history. I think you need some more time to heal, even if you think there is nothing to heal. I have thrown away so much, ruined so many good things, I will not throw this away no matter how many tantrums I may have."

Autumn couldn't help but chuckle at his words and Gold seemed to be relieved. He sat up and said, "Now I think it's best that I let you get ready for bed. I'm sure once Kathryn is release, the two of you will want to spend time with each other."

"Wait," Autumn grabbed his sleeve and then asked, "You said this wasn't how you wanted that conversation to go. Then how were you expecting it to go?"

"I was expecting you to tell me that you didn't purposely mean to withhold Belle being alive and then a certain punishment would ensue and then I would have tricked you into a deal that would have you tell me all your secrets," Gold said, carelessly, "In fact, now that I think about it, that punishment still stands for your smart mouthing."

Autumn looked at him confused before reality hit her and she tried scrambling away. Gold snatched her, tickling her sides relentlessly. Autumn tried hard not to be loud, but he was making it rather difficult. Autumn finally fell back on the bed, her laughter subsiding. She watched him get up as he grasped his cane. Sitting up, Autumn felt guilt welding up in her stomach, but over a reason that she had communicated with Henry not Gold. Autumn for ages to come would not understand why she said this next statement:

"It's in my bag."

"What?" Gold turned around to see Autumn staring at him with tired eyes.

"The secret," Autumn said, "It's in my bag."

Gold looked over at it in contemplation. Autumn's heart was racing a mile a minute, no longer sure of what to say. Gold walked over to the bag, pulled it open briefly before letting go. He sighed and then said, "No, no dearest. I want to hear it from you, from your own mouth. I will not put you in such a position of discomfort."

Autumn almost gaped as Gold left the room saying, "Goodnight, Alison."

His footsteps died away as Autumn looked completely shocked. Staring at the doorway, Autumn whispered, "Goodnight …"

"_What should we do my Lord?"_

_The Nutcracker slammed down his fist, tears slipping down his face. The piper looked miserable as the council head looked nervous. The room was filled with candle light as Clara laid sleeping on the bed. She looked anything but peaceful and her face was sickly pale. Nutcracker spoke and said, "I do not know, we have tried every cure but all as gone to waste. This poison of Morgana's is strange. She is still sick and will not last!"_

_The council head opened his mouth to speak when there was a knock at the door. Nutcracker didn't even bother to answer as the Piper called out defeated, "Who is there?"_

_There was no answer but the door opened to cast in light. The Piper and Council Head watched as a little girl and a man come in. She was dressed in midnight blue traveling clothes and her hair bound in a braid. The man looked rather queer as well, wearing a tall hat that had numerous objects upon it. The little girl smiled warmly and said, "I have the cure that you true love needs, your majesty."_

_The Nutcracker whirled around as the girl held out the bottle. She smiled warmly as the man beside her looked on protectively. Piper reached out to take it as the Nutcracker said, "Who are you?"_

"_I am an ally, at least for the moment," She bowed low as she did not have a skirt to curtsy with. The Nutcracker narrowed his eyes as he snatched the bottle saying, "How sure are you that it will work? If this is more poison, I will have your head."_

"_Agreed," the girl said cheerfully, obviously not bothered that he had threatened her. The man beside her said, "My lady."_

"_Hush," dismissed the girl and said, "Please give it to her quickly, she won't have much time left."_

_Nutcracker finally caved, going over to Clara's bedside. He carefully administered the cure and waited. At first nothing happened, but then Clara coughed. Every time she cough, color returned to her face and soon she was staring at the Nutcracker wide eyed. The Council Head exclaimed as Piper looked relieved, "The Queen is well!"_

_The girl turned to leave, obviously pleased. Piper noticed and said, "Wait! My sweet young lady, you did not state your name."_

_The girl turned and said before closing the door, "Oh how rude of me. My name is Alice and I am the Mage of Wonderland."_


	23. Sickly Nightmares

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. So I now have a themed chapter this time: Halloween themed. I will now give credit where credit is due: thank you Bizzarieve for all the help.

Chapter Twenty Three: Sickly Nightmares.

"Why do you have so many things?"

Gold looked up from his desk to see Belle observing one of the many pieces in his shop. Her brunette curls were tied back into a ponytail while her blue dress was shimmering like silk in the lights. Smiling faintly, Gold said, "That's what a pawn broker does dear, keeps many things that people sell of value."

"You had a lot of objects back at the Dark Castle too," Belle protested, her fingers skimming the red fabric. He finally stood up to put the box he had been polishing back on the shelf. Belle walked over to him slowly, saying, "You never used half of them, so why keep them?"

"Sentimental values, memories I suppose of fonder times," Gold said with a sigh. Turning, he found himself face to face with Belle. They were rather close, but neither one of them minded. He reached out touching her face before adding, "Of mistakes I've made."

"How depressing, berating yourself does no good," Belle said softly. His fingers skimmed her skin as they were soon slipping through her hair. He leaned in saying softly, "It's the only thing that keeps me somewhat human."

He kissed her then, simple and sweet. Belle was having none of it, quickly changing it to passionate and loving. Gold responded, pulling her close. She had missed him far too long, had too many regrets to let him go again. Sliding her arms around his neck, she was content.

"Well isn't this nice to walk in on?"

Gold and Belle nearly jumped apart. Autumn stood there leaning in the doorway, looking on with distaste. Getting up from her spot, Autumn said, "I would tell you to get a room but you're already in one."

"Do you know how to knock?" Gold said almost irritated. Belle looked sheepish as Autumn said, "No, but I do know how to know I'm not wanted. So I'll just be on my way then."

"Freeze it, Miss. I haven't said you could leave yet," Gold said, as Autumn paused in the doorway. She looked back, irritation now mixed with the distaste. Gold noticed this as he narrowed his own eyes. Belle looked at Autumn a little bit confused as Gold said, "You can stop giving dirty looks. Last I check kissing wasn't a crime."

"Yet," Autumn said darkly and Gold said, "What's wrong now? Gage bothering you again?"

"Well yes, but that's beside the point," Autumn scowled, "I'm used to harassment."

"Regina bothering you?"

"While she did find it prudent to take me out of class and tell me if Jefferson pulled another stunt like that, it would be my hide she'd be after," Autumn said, recalling Regina fuming (really the woman was as confusing to the point of insanity),"No that is not my problem. My problem is that I woke up with a violent headache this morning and had to walk around feeling like I'm going to explode."

"Autumn-."

"Yeah, by the way, Regina will be by sometime soon to throw her hissy fit," Autumn and the clock struck four. Autumn groaned and said, going to leave, "Great, I have to go. Session with the bloody conscious."

Gold grabbed Autumn, turning her back around. Autumn looked at him as he said, "Calm down, you are running yourself into the ground."

Autumn made a face as he felt her forehead. He sighed and said, "Your rather warm, dearie. Go head home. I'll call and tell the cricket that you're not coming in today."

Autumn opened her mouth to protest only to have Gold tilt her chin up saying, "Go home. This is not negotiable."

Autumn gave him a hurtful and irritated look. She then walked away saying, "Fine, but only because I don't want to run into Regina."

Autumn left, her air of defeat lingering in the air. Gold sighed and looked back at Belle saying, "I hate when she gets sick."

"Touchy?" Belle asked, with a sympathetic smile. Gold then said, "Yes, brings a whole new definition to the word. But it's expected because when she gets sick, she really gets sick."

"Poor thing," Belle said, as Gold picked up the phone. He said with a sigh, "Time to warn Kathryn that the little one is on her way home."

"Why doesn't Autumn live with you anymore?" Belle asked and Gold said, dialing the number, "She needs a mother, she's never had a good female role model in her life. Her own mother was never in the picture. Believe me; she needs Kathryn on a more regular bases."

"I'm sorry; I've just never seen you _share_ anything before," Belle teased, coming up by him. Gold gave her a look before saying, "Mrs. Nolan? It is Gold. Autumn should be coming home shortly, but I think the dear isn't feeling well. Alright, have a good evening."

Gold hung up the phone, turning back to Belle. Pulling her close, he teased, "Now where were we?"

"GOLD!"

Gold gritted his teeth as Belle froze. A look of hatred mingled with grief crossed her face before determination took over. She would not let the Queen frighten her, never again. Gold reluctantly released her and said, "Really? Does anyone understand Closed means Closed?"

"Autumn did warn you," Belle said with a sigh, "Go. Get rid of the Majesty."

**S.C.**

"Why?!"

Sidney Glass winced as he saw the woman in front of him snarl. They were in Regina's office where the doors and windows were shut tight. They were alone, which should have made anyone nervous with the rampage she was having. She was quite invading his personal space and shaking his shoulders. Gulping, Sidney tried sounding as calm as he could, "I can't find anything out on this kid, Regina."

"What about a Birth Certificate? Have you asked Felicity Doe? Did you try checking in with Boston Orphanages?"

"I did try asking Felicity Doe about a birth certificate," Sidney explained, half exasperated and nervous, "But she said she never had it. As for the orphanage's they never heard of a girl named Autumn with the description that I give. It's like this girl appeared out of thin air!"

"She can't have!" Regina snapped, "No one appears out of thin air, she had to have come from somewhere!"

Regina stormed over to the table where a glass of 'cider' waited for her. Sidney didn't approach but continued to speak, "Why don't you ask that Morgana Smith, she seemed interested in the child."

"Believe me I would if I knew where she was!" Regina said after gulping her drink, "She's gone! Somehow managed to escape jail without so much of a sweat."

"Why is this child so important Regina?" Sidney asked, confused, "I mean, you have enough dirt on Gold for living with a wanted psychiatric patient."

"You know as well as I Sidney why that isn't dirt," Regina snapped, "Even if I did take her away, there are too many suspicious circumstances. I need this mystery about this child to end; it is the only way I can get at him! Especially now that I'm being cornered for framing Mary Margaret!"

"Then maybe we've been looking at this the wrong way," Sidney said hastily; he was downright scared now, "We've been looking so much into the past that we're not paying too much attention to the present."

"Get on with it!" Regina snapped and Sidney said, walking over to her blindly, "Why is it this child is so attached to Gold. Why is it out of Emma, Ruby, Kathryn, or this man you call Jefferson that she chooses to pick Gold as the person she is most closest with? Why does she treat him like family?"

Realization dawn on Regina's face as she smirked evilly. Turning around upright, she looked at Sidney. Sidney for some reason didn't feel any better, in fact he felt worse for some reason. She walked over to him, staring him in the face with a power hungry expression.

"Because she _is_ family."

**S.C.**

"Well its official," Kathryn said taking the thermometer away, "You are sick."

Autumn sat on the counter, grimacing. They were in the kitchen, the afternoon's sun illuminating the room. Autumn looked paler and tired. Shaking her head, Autumn said, weakly, "A really crummy time to be sick."

"When is it ever a good time to be sick?" Kathryn said with a sigh, "Go on upstairs to bed, I'll bring dinner up there shortly."

"I'm not crippled," Autumn protested but Kathryn said, "No, but sleep will help you feel better. Especially when one has a fever of 102."

Autumn slide off the counter before slowly making her way upstairs. She certainly wasn't feeling any better, that was for sure. Finally making it to her bedroom, Autumn changed into her pajamas. They were nice, the soft fleece comforting her skin. Crawling into bed, Autumn finally let out a huge sigh. It was official; today sucked royally. Gage was being a particular menace. He had gone as far as shouting obscenities across the play ground only to be sent off to write lines by one of the teachers. It wasn't as if his insults offended her, she never cared enough to get upset about them. It was just annoying, and then Regina coming and indirectly threatening her didn't help either. Ava and Nicholas tried cheering her up, but Autumn's headache had refused to let up. Henry and Paige hadn't been in school for whatever the reason which was a bummer to Autumn.

Autumn wasn't much of a cuddler, but right now she wouldn't mind one. Burying her face into the pillow, Autumn felt the headache/borderline migraine lessen slightly. Silence filled the room until she heard Kathryn asked, "Autumn? Are you awake?"

Autumn peeked over at Kathryn and said with a muffled, "Yes."

Kathryn walked over with the tray as Autumn rolled over. Propping herself up on her pillows, Autumn watch Kathryn gingerly put the tray down. It was soup with bread. It was simple, but the aroma was heavenly. Sniffling, Autumn took the spoon saying softly, "Thank you…"

"It's not a problem," Kathryn said leaning against the wall. Autumn was eating slowly before saying softly, "Henry and Paige weren't in school today."

"No?" Kathryn asked and Autumn shook her head, "They might have been out sick."

"Maybe," Autumn said taking some sips of the soup. However, Autumn slunk down on the bed the headache getting much worse. As much as she wanted to eat, this headache was making her tired. Noticing her action, Kathryn immediately went next to her. Supporting her while she ate, Kathryn stroked her hair saying, "I got a call that Gage was harassing you again."

"Doesn't he always? He's childish and obnoxious," Autumn said, a little edgy. Kathryn paid no heed to it but said instead, "I heard he's been suspended."

"What?" Autumn looked up at her to see Kathryn nod. Kathryn lightly kissed Autumn's head and said, "His actions are finally catching up to him."

Kathryn was quiet for a few moments while Autumn finished eating. Moving the tray with her as she slid of the bed, Kathryn said, "You look tired."

"I am tired," Autumn admitted. She laid back and Kathryn pulled the covers up. Kissing her forehead, Kathryn whispered, "Get some sleep. I have to go clean up a few things."

"Okay," Autumn said, her eyes already closing. She turned on her side, facing the window. The lights shut off in the room as the pale evening light filled her window. Autumn didn't get very long to appreciate it. Her head was throbbing so much that she couldn't think. Luckily for her, Autumn didn't have to wait very long to fall asleep.

"Gage! Come on, you can't be that mad!"

Gage kicked the can down the empty alley way as his friend walked behind him. Scowling, Gage said, "That little brat got me in a deep load a trouble and she's gotta pay! I just have to think how."

"C'mon, you got off easy!" his friend protested, "You don't have to go to school anymore! You get to do whatever you want."

Gage didn't seem to be listening. Instead he had stopped looking at the back of a house he had just walked towards. The House seemed to be built into the other apartment buildings and looked rather abandoned. His curiosity peeked and he walked towards it saying, "What's this old place?"

"That?" his friend's voice pitched, "That's the old geezers place. It's said that when he died he cursed the place. Anyone that goes in there doesn't come out. We really shouldn't go in there."

"I don't believe in curses," Gage said confidently and shot his friend a look, "And I don't believe in being chicken either. Let's go see what it is!"

"Gage I got a really bad idea about this," his friend protest but Gage was already at the door. It took him a few tries to push it open. His friend timidly followed him as Gage went into the old building. The old room was layer with dust and furniture covered by white sheets. It was dark, the only source of light being the recently opened door and the cracked from the poorly covered windows. Gage didn't seem to care as he walked over to the stairwell. Gage's friend seemed much more terrified as he said, "Gage, c'mon this place is super creepy."

"If you wanna go, go," Gage said stoutly, "I'm going up."

So Gage went up alone. It got progressively darker and the air was thick with something horrible. Swallowing, Gage tried to ignore the bad vibe existing around him. The old stairs creaked as he walked to the top. The room was very much like the one bellow, except the furniture had no sheets. Instead, it looked like something had ripped them apart. The room looked as if something had been in a rage. Walking over to the ripped up couch, Gage reaching to touch the broken leg. There was a loud creak and Gage looked around to see a closet. It was closed tight but it sounded as if something was in there. Anyone else wouldn't have gone over to open it, but wasn't a person to show any fear. Reaching out, Gage opened the closet.

With a loud yell, Gage was blasted backwards. Crashing into the broken couch, Gage scrambled to see what it was that knocked him back. His face showed shock and a little bit of horror as he saw the thing come out of the closet. It was black, almost as if the figure was coated with a black blanket. It had not face, or at least that's what he thought. Then he saw it's pitch black mouth curl back in a grin. Its neck snapped to it side as the form began to take shape. Its whole body began to looks disfigured until it took the shape of something more human looking. Skin appeared as well as other human features. Clothes of brown and green, she had pipes tied to her waist. Gage grabbed the broken off couch leg beside him, looking strangely determined. The woman looked down with a sick expression and she said raising a knife, "Time to die _Pan_."

The knife came crashing down; Gage reflexively stopped it with the leg. Pushing back as hard as he could, Gage ran. He ran down the stairs and out of the house for once in his life terrified. He had no idea what that thing was but he wasn't going to take the time to find out. But the door way remained open as the thing came out, in its black form once more. It sunk into the shadows of the alley its evil chuckle filling the air. The house collapsed, falling to pieces as if something had been pulled away from underneath. Someone walked up to the house however and gritted his teeth. Sage picked up one of the pieces of wood saying, "Damn it."

**S.C.**

"So what are we going to do about Autumn?"

Henry, Paige, Ava, and Nicholas were all sitting around Henry's bedroom. Regina was out, at one of her meetings so they were alone. Nightfall had set in and they were eating cookies. Ava was looking at Henry and said, "I don't know why, but she's getting really depressed. I know she wasn't feeling well today, but she's been like this for a while."

"I don't like seeing her this way," Paige said, sadly, "I want her to be happy. I mean, she's with a foster mom that actually cares about her now."

"Autumn's tricky," Henry said, with a sigh, "I honestly think her problem is that she won't admit what happened with Felicity Doe was wrong. I think it's because she's afraid that it means _she _did something wrong."

"But it's not," Paige protested, "It's not her fault that she got abused."

"But you see," Ava said suddenly, "That's just it. Everyone keeps feeling sorry for her and saying that all of her behaviors are cause by being abused. So in a sense it does feel like she did something wrong because no one's letting go that she got hurt and blaming everything she does on that incident."

Paige gapped and said, almost hurtfully, "No one's meaning to do that, they just want to help."

"I'm not saying that they're doing this on purpose," Ava said quickly, "I think we just need to find a way to get people to move on."

The lights in Henry's room flickered and everyone looked up. Paige looked worried saying, "That's a little creepy."

"That's weird, it's not even storming outside," Nicholas said looking out the window. Ava shrugged and said, "Maybe just a faulty line somewhere."

"I'll go get a flash light just in case," Henry said, getting off his bed. Henry left his room, hurrying down the stairs. He walked through the kitchen and towards a door. Going into the garage, he grabbed the flashlight off the shelf. Walking back, he went back through the kitchen and into the main entry way. He froze when he saw something black standing there, looking rather eerie. It flung at him, sending Henry flying with a yell. He crashed into the dining room chair. Looking up, Henry felt frozen in place as it advanced on him. Footsteps were coming at a rapid pace and Ava was the first to react. Grabbing the vase, she threw it at the head of the figure. It shattered into a million piece but the thing remained standing. Paige and Nicholas were frozen on the stairs as it turned to Ava. In a flash, it had her pinned up against the wall by the neck. A sudden shock of electricity went through Ava, making her scream. Nicholas 's face contorted in anger as he went at the thing. It dropped Ava however and grabbed Nicholas instead. Electricity shot through him as well, making him yell. It dropped Nicholas to the ground. He was out like a light. It turned on Paige almost having a stare down. Ava looked over at Nicholas looking confused and afraid as she said, her voice trembling, "Hansel?"

Henry's stomach lurched, and tried to get up. But it was too late for it had already grabbed Paige and pinned her to the stairs. Electricity shot through her and Paige screamed. She almost fell unconscious as Henry tried to move. But he couldn't, his leg was hurting too much. The electricity stopped and the thing began to take the form of another. The face of Jefferson appeared and Paige looked at him. The hand around her throat tightened and Paige managed to gasp, "Papa-?"

She cough as he pinned her, choked her. Tears escaped down her cheeks and she said, "No-!"

"ENOUGH!"

The thing went to black once more as it let out an unearthly screech. Something bright on a thick chain swung at it, making it let go of Paige. It flew out the window, but the closed window did not break. The chained object flew back with clinking noise as the three conscious children looked at their savior. It was a blonde hair teen, dressed in black holding what looked like an elaborate lantern. But it was shaped as a jack o lantern. His face went from serious to exasperated as he said, rather mellow, "Well that was a bust."

He hoped down from the table, the chained lantern disappearing in a puff of black smoke. He pulled out a vial and poured it on Henry's leg. It burned and Henry gasped. But it soon disappeared and his leg felt better than ever. The boy looked up at the teen who looked friendly. He helped Henry up, who asked, "Who are you?"

"Me?" the teen let him go. He took a step back and bowed with a little flourish. "I am Sage, Mage of the Land of Fear. I'm a friend of Alison's."

"Wha-where-what is going on!"

Henry and Sage looked over to see Ava trying to help Nicholas up. Paige had stood up, tears running down her face. He blinked and looked at Ava saying, "Gretel? What's going on?"

"Oh dear," Sage said, his voice still calm, "It seems the Monster of Fear awakened their memories."

"What-?" Henry started asking but Sage interrupted flawlessly, "Henry go get your book, we'll have to explain things quickly."

Henry didn't move at first but then took off up stairs. Paige went down and stood by Ava. They all looked at him as he said, "Welcome back you three, you've awakened from the Evil Queen's curse."

"The curse," Ava said, memories slowly returning. She looked stricken and said, "The curse! She actually did it, and we-we were separated. It-It was-!"

"Horrible," Sage finished, unperturbed.

Paige looked from Ava and Nicholas , still feeling dazed and hurt. Paige then looked at Sage saying, "What was that thing, Mage of Fear?"

"You can just call me Sage, my dear," Sage said kindly, "And that thing is called The Monster of Fear, or otherwise known in this world as the boogie man."

Paige looked around, walking the main entrance. Ava looked at Sage warily and said, "How can we trust you if you're from the same world as that thing!"

"Because I will not hurt you," Sage said, "It's against out laws to ever attack unless in defense. We Mages's don't know why, but the curse stole something from each of our lands; the Monster being from mine. Something's happened to him, I'm not sure what. I've been trying to capture him, but he keeps slipping away and targeting people so I can't hurt him."

Sage chuckled and said, "It's almost as if he is afraid of me."

"And that's funny?" Ava said and Sage said, walking down, "It's more ironic. We have no fears, being the creators of it. Fear has its uses, its necessity. Fear makes people grow, makes people wary. Without it, people would all be hothead and never learn from anything."

Ava still looked a little bit wary and Sage said, "I know it looks bad, but I am on your side I promise. Alison wouldn't want me to harm you."

"And who is this Alison?" Nicholas asked as Henry came down the stairs. They all looked at him and Paige said to him, "You knew? About the curse, about the evil queen, who we are…"

Henry stopped, looking at her. Ava and Nicholas looked at him strangely and Henry swallowed saying, "You wouldn't have believed me. No one ever has, except Autumn."

Paige looked upset and Sage intervened, "Look, Henry nor Autumn was not in a position to tell. None of you would have or could have believed. Now let's go sit down, we need to get this over with."

Sage went into the living room and Henry followed his shoulders slumped. The three other children exchanged looks. They all followed, sitting down near each other. Sage sat in the single chair while Henry sat on the love seat. Leaving the book on the table, Henry said, "The evil queen has trapped everyone in a curse that has ripped away everyone's happy ending but her own. They have replaced old memories with new ones, making this the queen's little perfect world."

"The Mayors the evil queen, isn't she?" Paige said suddenly. Henry looked down guiltily and Ava said, "She's the evil queen?! How did you get stuck with her?"

"She adopted me," mumbled Henry, feeling worse by the minute. Ava immediately went to him and said, "We're not blaming you Henry, what she does is not your fault. We just… needed to know."

Henry didn't looking up as Ava stayed by him. She understood he was upset; it was hard living with someone who is suppose to love you but is evil. Ava looked at Sage and said, "Did your world get eaten up by the curse too?"

"No," Sage said with a sigh, "Only your world. But someone has taken something precious from our worlds."

"The evil queen?" asked Ava and Sage shook his head saying, "No, an Anti Magic user."

"What's Anti Magic?" Nicholas asked and Paige answered, "Anti Magic is the opposite of magic. I heard my Papa talk about it. It's really powerful and can be really dangerous."

"Yes," Sage said, "Dangerous enough to trap everyone here and change the hearts of the things stolen from us."

"That's why the Monster is attacking everyone," Ava said, suddenly, "The Anti Magic User, whoever he is, harmed him?"

"Something like that," Sage said looking at the ceiling, "We Mages still don't know much. Alison and I have been trying to figure out what to do."

"Who is this Alison?" Paige asked.

"She's is the Mage from Wonderland," Sage said, "The only child Mage to be."

"It's Autumn," Henry said, finally sitting up. He looked less upset as he said, "Autumn is the Mage of Wonderland."

Nicholas and Ava looked in awe as Paige suddenly stood up. She went to leave and Henry asked, "Where are you going?"

"I have to go talk to her," Paige said, tears running down her face, "I need to talk to her."

"Why?" Nicholas asked and Paige said brokenly, "I need my Papa."

Paige left and Ava stood up to stop her. Sage interrupted saying, "Let her go, Gretel. She'll be fine."

Ava looked back as Sage stood up saying, "My lantern was only able to tame Boogie for a while. But he'll be on the move again and I'll need your help. But I need you guys to do something?"

"What is it?" Ava asked and Sage said, "I need you to tell NO ONE that you remember who you are. Not even your father. The last person to remember from your world was killed by Regina."

"Who was that?" Nicholas asked frightened.

"Graham," Henry said, standing up, "She killed Graham."

Ava looked from Henry to Sage and said, upset, "But our father, he's all we have!"

"I know," Sage said sympathetically. He walked over to her and said, "And you'll have him. But you won't if you trying getting him to believe before his time. Regina will do anything to destroy people's happiness. Henry is living proof of that, I'm afraid."

Ava's look of hurt turned to determination and said, "What do we have to do to stop the Monster?"

"We have to confuse him," Sage said, "Confuse him long enough for me to rip out his heart."

Nicholas gulped and said, "That's sounds painful."

"It is," Sage said, "But it's the only way to see what's wrong with Boogie and hopefully tame him."

"How do we confuse him?" Ava asked and Sage looked at his watch. It started to glow red. Sage looked intrigued and said, "Follow me, I'll tell you along the way. He's on the move again."

"Where is he going?" Henry asked, grabbing the book. They followed Sage out of the house and said, "Much to my curiosity, he's going after Alison."

**S.C.**

"What are you doing here?"

Regina was sitting on the desk, waiting patiently for Emma to come in. Emma crossed her arms as Regina said, "Congratulations, Miss. Swan, there is about to be a big break in your case."

"Oh really?" Emma asked and Regina said, "Yes, in fact it's a confession."

Emma raised her brows and said, "Well, let's hear it."

"Sidney can you come in here please?"

Emma froze, before looked towards one of the door ways. Sidney came out, looking rather perturbed. Emma's gut sank, having a feeling what was about to happen. Regina, oblivious to Emma's discomfort, said, "Tell her what you told me."

Sidney swallowed and said, "It was me, I kidnapped Kathryn and framed Mary Margaret. I doctored the results of the DNA Test and put the Hunting Knife in the apartment."

"And the other thing," Regina said, obviously looking quite victorious. Sidney swallowed and said, "I took one of Regina's skeleton keys and planted it in the cell."

"A personal violation, if I do say so myself," Regina said, mockingly.

"And how do you expect me to just believe you," Emma said, "After all the lies you already told me?"

"I know the location of where I kept her, it has all of the finger prints of bother hers and mine," Sidney say, sound more upset by the minute, "I can even tell you the place where I bought the hunting knife."

"And why would you do this?" Emma fumed, not believe a word he said.

"I wanted to redeem myself, I would kidnap her long enough and then when the time was right I would rescue her. Write the biggest story this town has ever seen," Sidney said, obviously uncomfortable, "Sells books, get a movie deal, I don't know it all sounds crazy now."

"It seems like he has suffered a mental breakdown," Regina said clucking her tongue, "He obviously hasn't been himself in a while."

"Yeah," Emma fumed, "It's like it isn't his words at all."

"So blinded by your own judgment that you don't see the truth anymore?" Regina mocked and Emma whirled around saying, "A word in the hall!"

Emma stormed out and Regina followed lazily. She left Sidney alone, no longer caring about his nervousness. All she cared about was that she was now safe. She was soon alone with Emma in the hall and Emma immediately said, "Well that was the biggest load of crap that I have ever heard."

"I'm pretty sure that's not true," Regina said, leaning forward. Emma said, "Look, I know you've set up the board so nobody else can win. I get that. But now I'm going to be playing an entirely different game."

"Oh really," Regina said mockingly. Emma said, "You have no soul, you just don't care about anyone or anything. INLCUDING Henry."

"Excuse me?" Regina said dangerously, "He's my son."

"You may have changed his diapers, you may have given him house, clothes, whatever," Emma said, courageously, "But you have made his life nothing but miserable by trying to destroy everyone else. You have locked him in a corner, twisted everyone away so his been isolated and shunned."

"I love Henry!" Regina snapped and Emma said, "You love no one but yourself! If you love him, you would have put aside your petty problems and put him first. But you didn't and now you'll pay the consequences. _You are going to __**leave him alone**_."

Regina smirked evilly saying, "Oh really?"

"Shut up, I'm talking," Emma said, her voice stern, "You will leave him alone and you will leave Autumn alone. You've been harassing her far too long and she doesn't want to see you because she doesn't like you. If I hear again that you've approached her, taken her out of class, anything at all that's not appropriate, I will put a restraining order on you!"

"You have no rights over Autumn," Regina taunted and Emma said, "I've already gotten Gold's okay so it doesn't matter what I do or do not have. You will leave her alone. And as for Henry…"

Emma stepped forward and said, "I'm taking back _my_ kid."

Emma left Regina then, determined to see this through. Walking back into the office, Emma said, handcuffing Sidney, "You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Kathryn Nolan."

Emma led him to a cell in another room and said, "You should have taken my deal."

Sidney didn't comment, just looked dead. Locking him up, Emma said, sympathetically, "I'll bring you dinner soon."

Sidney nodded and looked at the blank wall. Emma walked back to her office and sat down exhaling. Running her hands through her blonde hair, Emma closed her eyes. This wasn't how it was suppose to go, Regina should have been sitting in the cell.

**S.C.**

Autumn groaned, waking up to see that the lights were on. Her headache a diminished to nothing but her body was still very tired. Rolling over, Autumn was surprised to see Paige sitting there, looking rather distraught. Autumn almost didn't notice the book that was on her lap: Once Upon a Time.

"Hey, what's up?" Autumn asked her voice still groggy from waking up. Paige stared at her and said, "I remember."

"What?" Autumn asked, a little more sharply and Paige said, "I remember everything. Papa, the evil queen…why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me who I was?! Who you were?!"

"To have two realities stuck in your head? To watch it rip you apart like it rips me apart? No, I would never wish that upon you," Autumn said, feelingly.

"I should have been able to make that decision!" Paige said indignantly.

"You're a kid, you don't know what the consequences are to that," Autumn said, heatedly but not meanly.

"So are you!" Paige said, almost angrily, "You're a kid too, so what's the difference-!"

"The difference is that I don't have parents who love me!" Autumn said loudly, "I make that choice because I don't have my father. I make that choice because I'll never had a mother who cared enough to love me. You do. You have Jefferson to love and protect you. I don't. THAT'S THE DIFFERENCE."

Paige looked hurt as she said, "That's only because you won't let anyone else in."

Autumn stared at her friend as she said, "You're right. Your father is gone as is your mum. But you have Kathryn, Gold, and Emma trying really hard to get it so you have someone. But the only one not letting that happen is you, so don't tell me it's because you don't have someone. You don't want to have someone."

Autumn stared with wide innocent eyes. Paige swallowed and said, "Where is he?"

"Jefferson?" Autumn sighed, "I can't tell you."

"Why?" Paige said, her voice cracking from the tears. Autumn pulled Paige to sit on the bed and said, "Because the evil queen with kill you if she knows you remember. It needs to be a secret."

Paige began to cry more as she said, "But I want my Papa."

"I know," Autumn said, holding her hand, "And you'll get him back. But if you go now and run looking for him, the queen will know. Don't give away that advantage."

Paige swallowed in attempt to calm down, tears slipping down her cheeks. Autumn wiped them away saying, "I don't want to lose you, you're my best friend…"

Paige swallowed again, wiping away anymore tears. Paige looked at Autumn and the laughed bitterly saying, "I guess this is why you and Henry were always running off, huh?"

"Yeah, that's why," Autumn said, looking around, "Where is Kathryn? I half expected her to have run up with all this crying."

"She had went out. Her dad had called," Paige said, looking at Autumn. She put the book on the bed, staring at it a little while. Autumn bit her lip, she probably knew a lot now. Not everything but a lot. The lights flickered and both Paige and Autumn looked up. Paige looked alarmed and said, "We have to go!"

"What-Why?" Autumn asked. But Paige went flying into the dresser. Autumn sprung out of bed, shouting, "Paige!"

Autumn felt something grab her by the throat and slam her into the wall. She coughed watched the Monster of Fear's mouth curl back in a grin. Autumn grimaced as she felt her head exploded falling unconscious, Autumn heard Paige scream.

"Hey!"

The monster of fear turned to see Henry in the door way. He glared saying, "Come get me!"

The monster began to change shape when Ava shouted, standing up on the bed, "No! Come get me, I'm not scared of you!"

The monster looked over, the grinning now fading. Nicholas stood over by Paige and said, "No, over here!"

"What are you doing?" Paige asked, stricken. Nicholas didn't answer as the monster looked around frustrated. Growling, it suddenly yelped. The lantern had shot into him and out of him, now surrounded by electricity. The Monster slunk down, almost whining. Sage stared at the black heart, which now laid inside the jack o' lantern. It was fuming, as if it were burning. Sage closed his eyes, obviously quite pained. He looked at the monster and said, "I'm sorry Boogie."

Sage held out his hand where a symbol appeared. Black mist swirled around the monster who cried out. He disappeared, leaving everyone to stare in shock. Ava was the first to speak.

"Where did he go?"

"I sent him to one of Tzila's cages," Sage said, with a heavy sigh.

"Tzila?"

"Mage of the Land of Shadows," Sage said turning around. He picked up Autumn murmuring, "Sorry Ali, didn't make it in time."

Sage put her on the bed, looking rather forlorn. Stroking back her hair, everyone wondered what the relationship was between these two. Suddenly, Sage turned looking rather perky and said, "Well I will take my leave now. It was a pleasure meeting all of you."

The chain disappeared in black smoke and Sage said grinning sadistically, "See you all in your nightmares!"

He clapped his hands, black some and flames bursting up around him. Everyone jumped and screamed. It disappeared quickly and everyone looked terrified. Paige had jumped up to her feet and said, "He's terrifying."

"He's an sadist," Nicholas said horrified.

"He's stupid."

"Autumn!" Henry watched Autumn sit up rubbing her head. Making a face, Autumn said, "So at least we know where the Monster of Fear is now."

Ava, Nicholas, and Paige stood by the bed. Ava sat by Autumn, who looked at her. Ava smiled and said, "We know everything now."

Autumn looked at Henry who nodded. However Autumn didn't look happy about it. In fact she looked exasperated. But the children weren't sure whether it was sickness, displeasure, or fatigue. Autumn then looked at the three others and said, "You can't ever say anything."

"I know," Ava said, "We know. The Queen is evil, evil enough to rip away everything we have ever loved. We have to stop her from doing anymore harm."

"We?" Autumn said and Ava said, "We. We are all in this together now. Even if we pretend not to know, we can still do this."

Autumn looked at them and said, impassively, "You can't help me, not now. I need you not to remember."

"Autumn? Are you awake?"

Everyone nearly jumped out of their skins. Autumn merely sighed, almost looking rather irritated. Ava looked back at Autumn nervously as did Henry. He wasn't sure how Autumn would deal with them remembering. So far it didn't look promising. He would have to talk to her later about it.

"Yes, I am!" Autumn called down and said, "You guys should go."

Ava bit her lip, but knew better than argue. Right now, Autumn was sick and wasn't well enough to deal with much more. Ava stood up and said, comforting, "We'll see you soon. Get some rest okay."

The children filed out of the room, saying hello/goodbyes to Kathryn as she climbed the stairs. Coming into Autumn's room, Kathryn said with a smile, "You had quite the crowd over while I was gone."

"Where did you go?" Autumn asked, her face looking worried and blank. Kathryn noticed and walked briskly over to the bed. Sitting down, Kathryn leaned forward so her forehead was against Autumn's. Kathryn said softly, "Dad called me. His car broke down on the other side of town. I went to go pick him up."

Autumn nodded and swallowed. Her eyes were slowly going glassy, something which Kathryn never took as a good sign. Reaching to stroke Autumn's hair, Kathryn asked, "Autumn, what's the matter?"

"I'm tired," Autumn's voice began to show signs of weakness, "I'm tired of all these secrets. I don't want them."

Concern was etched on Kathryn's face as she looked intently at Autumn. Autumn breathed in sharply, trying to maintain control. Autumn had a strange look on her face and she said, "My mother didn't want me, she left right after I was born. I never had any family to find after my father died. My Dad didn't have any brother or sisters. His mum was just as bad as mine and his dad he could never get back to. So I was put into the foster system. I was sent to live with a foster family, who had a little boy. He hated me; pulled my hair, hit me, kicked me. Then one night he screamed at his mum to take me back, because he didn't like me. So they did. Since then I was shipped around to foster home, after foster home. Then Felicity came along. She had seen me at the playground near her old work. She would talk to me, play with me. It wasn't long after that she became my foster mom. She knew everything about me, even though at that point I didn't tell her much. She asked me if I had any other family and I told her just a grandfather I had never met. I told her his name…or what my father told me what his name was. A little while after, Felicity became my foster mom and she brought me to her apartment. She had boxes everywhere and said that we were moving away from the city, from the bad memories. So in the car we went and we moved to Storybrooke."

Kathryn was quiet, afraid to interrupt. Luckily Autumn kept going saying with hoarseness, "She had made a deal with a man, to use his cabin property that was behind our house. We just had to keep it clean. So that became my garden, Felicity would help when she wasn't at work and we finally went into town. She took me to a strange part of town and told me to watch the opposite street. I did and that's when I saw it. I saw my grandfather's name on the sign."

Autumn swallowed, tears coming out, "His name was Mr. Gold."

Realization immediately dawned on Kathryn's face looking almost aghast. Autumn paid it little heed and said, "She had found him. She told me that when she was working that I should try to get to know him, that it was a new beginning. But that all changed when she met Darren."

Autumn's voice became hateful as she said, "He was a pig. A drunkard, stupid bouncer that the only thing going for him was his strength. Felicity never had good taste in guys and he was the worst. He hated me, he like punishing me. Every time I cried he would push me under water until I stopped. That's why he never let me cut my hair, he wanted a guarantee he would have something to grab. Felicity had tried to stop him in the beginning but…he hurt her. He hit her so hard that she went unconscious. As I got older, I spent less and less time at the house and I spent more time in town. I became quick friends with Ruby and Granny; they took care of me a lot. I met Paige and her family… and then I met Gold. Honestly he scared the living crap out of me because he snuck up behind me when I was staying with Ruby for the night. He had come for the rent, seemed curious about me for some reason. And that's how it all started…"

Autumn wiped her eyes and said, "My real name is Alison Kinsleigh, and that's my story."

Kathryn gently touched Autumn's cheek saying, "How cruel…to have to keep that bottled up inside you. How cruel it is to be stuck between a rock and a hard place. You haven't told Gold yet have you?"

"No," Autumn protested, tears falling more readily, "I don't want to tell him, I don't want to!"

Autumn buried her face into Kathryn's crying silently. Kathryn hugged her, tears slipping out of her own eyes. But she sounded firm and steady when she said, "You won't have to. Believe me we'll figure this out, children should not have to make adult decisions."

Kathryn kissed Autumn's hair as the woman whispered tearfully, "I love you."

_Coughing, Baelfire sat up looking around. He was on a shore, one that he didn't not recognize. In fact nothing he recognized. The sky was different, the sea was different, the air was different. Fifteen year old Baelfire clenched his fist, obviously quite angry. This was not where he was supposed to go. Not at all, it was suppose to bring him home. Baelfire shut his eyes and gritted his teeth._

"_Are you alright?"_

_Baelfire shot to his feet, pulling out the knife. A boy stood there, his hair tousled and uncombed. It was short though, the bangs just falling into his eyes. He wore green clothes with leaves and a belt with a knife. He was looking curiously at Baelfire, who said bitterly, "No, no I am not alright. I am lost forever."_

"_That's alright!" the boy said brightly and carelessly, "Many lost people come here. What's your name?"_

_The boy jumped down, now at level with Baelfire. Baelfire narrowed his eyes and said, "Just call me Bae. Who are you?"_

"_Peter," the boy said proudly, "My name is Peter."_

_A glowing little figure appeared by him and Baelfire jumped back shouting, "Get that fairy away from me!"_

"_It's not a fairy, it's a pixie," Peter informed him, obviously quite protective, "She won't do you harm, unless I command it."_

_Baelfire looked warily and said, "Sorry, I don't have high thoughts for fairies."_

"_Its fine," Peter said, "Tink is not a fairy, so there is no need to worry. Now come with me, it won't be safe on shore for long. How did you get here anyway?"_

_Baelfire clenched his fist saying, "From the world I came from there are rabbit holes. The one I took was to take me where I wanted to go."_

"_Rabbit Holes? Oh no, those fickle things of the magic less world," Peter said with a laugh, "They'll spin you anywhere, anytime any place but you can't control where they take you. Only Fate will decide that."_

"_Thanks for telling," Baelfire said bitterly, putting his knife away, "Where am I anyway?"_

"_Where?" Peter said, as he beckoned Baelfire to follow him. Baelfire did, looking at Peter as they walked to the forest. The sun rose into the sky at last casting a light on the island. Peter looked at Baelfire grinning, "Why you are in Neverland, the Land of Motionless Time. Come now, Day light is upon us and we can't let the pirates find us."_

_Baelfire wasn't sure about this new world, but there was one thing clear. There was magic, which meant it was one step closer to finding his father._


	24. Sleeping Curse

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I will now give credit where credit is due: thank you Bizzarieve for all the help. I will probably keep adding this because of all the help in sorting out my ideas. If you guys do have any more ideas about other fairytales that you want to see, TELL ME. I will consider them.

Chapter Twenty Four: Sleeping Curse

"_Where are we going?"_

_Baelfire was following Peter up a narrow cliff path. They were already high on the mountain, the sun warming the island. Baelfire couldn't tell how long he had been here with Peter and the Lost Boys. It had been filled with fighting some of the pirates that searched for the secret hide out. Peter flew down, his feet touching the ground. Peter and Baelfire had gotten quite close, in fact Peter considered him his right hand man. _

"_I'm going to introduce you to someone important, Bae," Peter said swiftly, "It's about time you meet the Mage of Neverland."_

"_Mage of Neverland?" Bae asked, looking rather wary. Peter said, walking over, "Don't worry, she's not bad. She's very much on my side."_

"_What are Mages?" Bae asked as Peter flew back into the air. Bae followed Peter slowly up as Peter said, "Mages are those who understand World's magic completely. There are many others but Jane is the best. She's defeated three pirates in one blow. Not a scratch on her pretty little head."_

_Baelfire looked at Peter and said, "Will this help me find Rumpelstiltskin?"_

"_Absolutely! Jane can guide you, a mage is just what you need," Peter said, grinning cheekily. Bae look went from worry to hopeful as he watched his new friend. Peter flew up saying, "We're just about there! Tink will guide you the rest of the way!"_

_Bae watched Peter quickly disappear from sight as Tink flew down. Baelfire smiled and walked with the pixie. She was friendly with him, never doing anything he didn't like. Bae wasn't like Peter, he didn't like to use magic. In fact, he didn't like magic at all. It had consequences, severe consequences. So when Tink went to sprinkle him with her dust, he lost it. Peter had calmed him down, but he didn't try to make his friend try again. Tink flew around happily and Bae said, "You're lucky to be so carefree…"_

_Bae reached the top of the mountain. He then saw the house that was built like a small fort. On top was almost an observatory. It had no walls and had winding stairs that went all the way to the top. Tink led up the stairs and into the observatory like room. It was laced with vines and leaves, the afternoon glow casting a beautiful aura. In the middle of the room was a pool filled with crystal blue water. The tables surround it, having an assortment of things upon it. But that is not what caught Bae's attention. What caught his attention was the woman. _

_She was beautiful._

_She was standing by the pool where Peter was flying above her. Her hair was brown with feathers tied into it. Her dress was tight around her waist, her dress simple and green. Looking over at Bae with her golden eyes, she smiled. Walking over to him, Jane said, "So you're Baelfire. I'm Jane, the Mage of Wonderland."_

"_Please to meet you," Bae mumbled, obviously a little flustered. Jane noticed but was kind enough not to say anything. Instead she said, "You have nothing to fear from me. I know you are son of the Dark One."_

"_Do you?" Baelfire said tensely. _

"_Yes," Jane said, approaching him. She stopped by him, and put her hand on his shoulder, "I know what plagues your father, Bae. And what plagues him is something that can be stopped."_

_Baelfire jerked away from her and said, sharply, "How would you know?! Those powers, that evil took my father from me!"_

"_And you can get him back," Jane said, gently. Peter had gone tense, a little alarmed by Bae's anger. But Bae's business was his own, just like Peter's business was his. He would never interfere with something Bae wanted. Walking back over to Bae, Jane said, "I've seen your father's good side Bae. It still lives, all because he loves you."_

"_Then why hasn't he tried to find me," Bae asked sharply, hurt, "Why hasn't he come!"_

"_He is trying Bae," Jane said quietly, "Coming into that world is not easy, and when he does a great price will have been paid."_

_Bae was struck mute and Jane walked over to one of the tables. She picked up a mirror and said, "Here, this will help you find your way Baelfire. It will show you anything you ask, but be careful. Knowledge is a powerful thing; it can lead you down dangerous paths."_

_Baelfire took it, examining the mirror. Stroking the metal, Baelfire heard Peter said, "Jane needs our help Bae. She was just about to tell me what the mission is when you arrived!"_

"_What's this mission?" Baelfire looked at Jane, who's smile disappeared. She looked down into the waters and said, "Hook and his pirates have come onto the shore. Hook and his queen have taken the princess of our Indians, Tiger Lily."_

"_And let me guess, we need to save her!" Peter said, "I'll gather up the Lost Boy's immediately!"_

_Peter flew away, Tink following. Baelfire stared off after them as Jane turned away. She was about to leave when she heard:_

"_How do you know my father's good side still lives?"_

_Jane looked over at Baelfire with a bitter smile and said, "I was a young mother…kidnapped by Hook for a grudge he held against my mother Wendy."_

"_Wendy?" Baelfire looked surprised, "The girl Peter talks of?"_

"_Yes," Jane said, "She was the one the lost boys called mother…who I called mother. Hook was angry because of her thwarting his plans. So he kidnapped me and my daughter, Margaret. We were held captive here for months…"_

_Her eyes went teary as she said, "My daughter became ill…I had to escape. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, your father appeared. I begged him to free Margaret but he could not. The bars were made of special material that could only be opened with Neverland's magic. So he taught me, taught me the magic of Neverland. I asked what your father's price was and he gave me none. Instead, he cast a spell so that when I learned the magic, I could escape. One night, I was able to make it work. I had escaped with my daughter and she did live a while longer, was able to spend the last of her life in peace. She told me before she died to thank your father."_

_Baelfire felt the sorrow from this woman, her pain. Jane then looked serious saying, "I stayed here, became this Lands Mage. It's all I have left…"_

_Baelfire hid the mirror away in his pack and said, "I will help you. If this Hook is as terrible as he sounds, he must be stopped."_

"_Then there is something I must tell you," Jane said, looking him, "And I fear you may be very angry."_

"_Tell me anyway," Baelfire ordered, narrowing his eyes. Jane sighed and said, "Your father lied to you. Your mother is not dead. She ran off, with the pirate named Hook."_

"_What?!" Baelfire said angrily, "Why?!"_

"_Because she wanted adventure, she fell in love with Hook," Jane said, sounding a bit disgusted, "She didn't want to be married to your father…"_

"_Or be mother to me apparently!" Baelfire said heatedly._

_Baelfire turned angrily. Jane rushed over and grabbed him. She turned him around and said, "Don't! Don't rush into this with a hot head. You'll lose this fight if you do!"_

_Baelfire stared at her long and hard and she said, "Don't give in to hatred. Please…I would never wish that upon anyone. Come here."_

_Baelfire was pulled over to the water as Jane reached out. Its rippling water suddenly stilled, revealing images. He saw a little girl jumping along, her hair whisking about her face. Her blue eyes were bright and happy as she hurried along the garden. He couldn't help but smile at the girl, her jean dress was definitely of the world he had just escaped from. He then asked, "Who is she? Margaret?"_

"_Oh no," Jane said, smiling warmly at him, "She's yours Bae. Your little girl…"_

"_Mine?" Baelfire said incredulously, "I'm only fifteen."_

_Jane laughed and said, "Oh no, she doesn't exist yet. But she will soon, if you choose such a path."_

_Bae couldn't help but feel an attachment to the child he was watching. Jane watched him and said, "Don't cheat yourself of joys in life…that's all hatred will do." _

"Jefferson! Jefferson!"

Autumn wandered around his house with a frown upon her face. He wasn't here, anywhere here. Which was really strange, he would always be hear around this time. Sighing, Autumn finally wandered into one of the rooms. It was the bedroom she recognized as the one Jefferson used to let her sleep in. Wandering about, she peeked inside the closet to see a shocking surprise. A midnight blue velvet dress hung in the closet. It was like the riding dress that the women wore, a slit down the front. Underneath the jacked was a high collared shirt that was blue silk with a black choker attached. Touching it, she nearly jumped when it changed to deep mahogany hues.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Autumn turned sharply to see Cheshire walking in. Cheshire smiled and said, "Hatter and I thought you might want something special for when the curse is broken."

"If the curse is ever broken," Autumn said, closing the closet. Letting out a sigh, Autumn turned to him. Her face looked troubled as she asked, "So I'm assuming the council sent you?"

"Yes," Cheshire said sadly, "Although I wish it were under happier circumstances."

"What?" Autumn demanded and Cheshire walked over to her. He pulled her onto the bed, his now human like eyes even more forlorn. Autumn tightened her jaw as Cheshire began, "The heart that Sage pulled out of Boogie was contaminated with Anti Magic. It confused Boogie, made him fearful. They can't even begin to know what has happened to the others."

"We have no idea who's doing this yet?" Autumn asked and Cheshire shook his head. He pushed back her hair and said, "No we don't. And we haven't heard anything from the Master yet either."

"So no orders then?" Autumn asked and Cheshire said with a sigh, "No. There are orders, love."

"What are they then?" Autumn asked, frowning. Cheshire pulled out a vial from his pocket. There was a blue glowing liquid inside as Autumn closed her eyes. She swallowed before looking at Chess not trying to be angry, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," Chess said, holding it with caution, "It's one of your potions Alison."

"You kept them?"

"No, the Mages brought them over," Chess made a face, "Don't ask me how Ryaden did it, but he did."

"Right," Autumn said, staring at the potion, "What do they need me to do?"

"The Anti Magic shield is very harmful, very powerful. We don't want people trying to leave town," Cheshire said, almost as if he was reciting, "While we do need the curse weakened, we cannot have the curse totally broken. We need people to remember gradually, not all at once."

"So what are my orders?"

"You," Chess swallowed and said with distaste, "have to watch Rumpelstiltskin. When he comes to bring magic from the wishing well in the woods, you need to escape down into the cavern bellow the well. There will be the waters. With this potion, you need to somehow tamper with his curse so it can be as wished."

"And why me?" Autumn said, sounding angry, "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because you are his grandchild," Cheshire Cat said, "You are the only one who can alter this curse. You're the only one who knows how to use this potion."

Autumn snatched it and looking at it in the palm of her hand. Cheshire Cat then timidly said, "Ryaden says if you don't do this right, he will make sure to make your life a liv-!"

"I know!" Autumn sighed, clasping her hands around the vial, "I know. Tell Jane I will do this, but tell Ryaden to sod off, if he threatens me again I will sick the Jabberwocky on him!"

"Understood," Chess said afraid. Autumn stood up but didn't leave yet. Leaning over, Autumn kissed his head saying, "Next time Chess, don't let them use you as a messenger. They can talk to me themselves."

Cheshire looked a little more relieved as Autumn walked over to the door saying, "I'm going to head home now. Tell Jefferson that I'm looking for him."

"I will," Chess said, in a hopeful tone. Autumn graced him with a smile and left. Chess smiled, but then let out a sigh. He felt terrible for Alison, to be stuck doing things she didn't want to be doing. It was like being in Wonderland all over again. Except this time things were worse, she knew full well know what the consequences of actions can bring; especially with magic.

**S.C.**

"Miss. Swan."

Emma looked up from her work to see Mr. Gold walk in towards her. The office looked unusually clean, as if much was cleared out. Walking over to the chair, Emma sat down. Leaning back, Emma then said, "Hello, Mr. Gold. What can I do for you?"

"I've come to tell you the name of the person I want you to find," Mr. Gold said, leaning on his cane. Emma didn't look surprised but did look intrigued. Mr. Gold then said, "His name is Baelfire."

"Excuse me?" Emma said, looking confused. Inside, her stomach dropped. Of all the scenarios Emma had running through her head, this was not one of them. This could not end well. Mr. Gold then said, "I know it's unusual, but it's his name none the less. I need you to find out where he is and bring him here."

"Who is he?" Emma asked and Mr. Gold paused. Gripping his cane, Mr. Gold said, "He is a family member of mine. My son to be specific."

"You have a son?" Emma said baffled and Mr. Gold, obviously getting a little uncomfortable said, "Yes, I do. I'm not expecting immediate results, but I would like you to find him as quick as you can."

"Fi-Fine?" Emma said, obviously flabbergasted. Mr. Gold nodded and then went to leave. Emma then said loudly, "Wait. What happened between the two of you?"

"We had a fight," Mr. Gold said, not turning around to face her, "And I never saw him again."

Mr. Gold left, feeling a deep heavy weight in his heart. This was it, the one thing that he truly wanted and it was all resting on that cynical disbelieving woman. Sighing shakily, Mr. Gold looked around to see the nice weather. It didn't help his mood, but it was a brief distraction. He noticed a familiar pair walking down the street: August and Henry. That writer was lucky he left him alive, after the stunt he pulled. Anger filled him again as he hurried towards his shop. He needed to leave him alive, he would be key in pushing Emma when the time came. Unlocking his shop door, he walked in.

To a familiar visitor.

"So your wife's name was Milah."

Mr. Gold froze, looking at Autumn. She was sitting on the desk, reading glasses on and open book on lap. Mr. Gold looked at her and said, "And how would you know that?"

"Peter Pan, Hook, her running off to be his Pirate Queen," Autumn said, reciting it as if it was a list, "Honestly, she sounds like a bigger witch than Regina ever could be."

"Well none to the offense, I don't want to be talking about my ex wife," Gold said testily. He walked over to one of the displays as Autumn pouted briefly. She then said, "So I guess you don't want to hear the story of Peter Pan?"

"Not really," Gold said shortly.

"Even if she paid the consequences to being the pirate queen?" Autumn asked, hoping to tempt him into it. Gold showed no interest however but said instead, "No, dearie, I have no interest. I've already had someone mess with me and I don't feel like hearing about another who did it to me and my son,"

"Wait, who screwed with you?" Autumn said baffled. Gold snapped one of the cases shut as he took the object. He looked over at Autumn as he walked over to his office saying, "August Wayne Booth felt it prudent to pretend to be my son."

"What?!" Autumn snapped the book shut, following him into the back. Gold sat down by his desk, putting the silver object down. Gold sighed and said, "I was fooled."

"Are you kidding me?" Autumn said, in disbelief, "You thought that flirting obnoxious guy was Baelfire?"

"Obviously," Gold said, not happy with the topic of conversation. Autumn shook her head and said, "Well first off, I'm going to kill him. I haven't been giving him potions to keep his body from turning back into wood so he could do this."

"Wait a minute," Gold interrupted, looking at her confused, "What?"

"He's freaking Pinocchio," Autumn said, looking at him with the same disbelief, "How in the hell did you not know? You're Rumpelstiltskin; you're supposed to know who everyone is!"

"Says who?" Gold said, annoyed, "And how did you know he was Pinocchio?"

"Says every tale you're ever in," Autumn said, shaking her head, "Look I've been slipping potion into his coffee while he's been talking with Henry. I mean, it was obvious he's Pinocchio with his leg changing back into wood. But if you really need a clearing up, just have him meet up with Marco he'll freeze like a deer in headlights."

"That's cruel, don't you think?" Gold said, watching her intently. Autumn walked over to him looking thoroughly annoyed. She sat up on one of his work benches, leaning against the shelves. Opening the book, Autumn muttered, "That's what he gets for being just as bad. Great, now I have to find it again."

"We are not reading the story about my ex wife," Gold said sourly, "I'm not in the mood."

"Why did you let them go anyway?" Autumn suddenly asked, "I mean, I would have expected you to kill her after all she did. I mean, I know you cut off his hand to get the bean, but why didn't you crush her heart when you had the chance?"

"I was going to," Gold said forebodingly, "But I felt death would be too swift. No…Hook is not a loyal man. He would leave her once he found a prettier bar maid."

"Dark much?" Autumn said, raising her brows. Gold clenched his hand around his cane and said, "It's what she deserved for abandoning our son. Now go on, I have work to do."

"Fine," Autumn said, sighing purposefully, "I guess you don't want to hear that your son found a rabbit hole, hoping it would take him back to you but instead took him to Neverland where he confronted Milah about her rotten choices."

Gold froze. Autumn went to shut the book and he said, "Don't."

He looked over at her with an incomprehensible look and said, "He's in another story other than my own?"

"Yes actually," Autumn said, crossing her legs, "He is."

"And when were you going to plan on telling me?"

"When you were ready for it," Autumn said, pointedly, "I wasn't going to be so heartless as to tell you stories that your weren't ready to hear."

Gold sighed and Autumn looked down. She then said, "Are you angry again?"

"Yes."

"With me?"

"Yes," Gold said, exhaling, "And no."

"Well which is it," Autumn said, her throat constricting again, "Yes or no. It can't be both."

Gold stood up and walked over to the bench. He sat down on the stool by it and said, "Do you not trust me?"

"What?" Autumn asked, trying not to feel like she was being cornered. Last time it happened it didn't end well. Gold stared at her intently and said, "Do you not trust me? Are you afraid that I'm going to go on a rampage again?"

"No," Autumn said, obviously uncomfortable. He was so calm it was unnerving.

"Do you think this is a game?" Gold asked, his calm voice sounding frightfully dangerous to her. Autumn refused to let herself shiver as she said, "No, not this. It's not a game."

"Then why hide this from me? Why is it your hiding these things and then acting like it's nothing when you tell me?" Gold demanded, almost towering over her. Autumn looked up at him, and said with such honesty she could cry, "Because it's not nothing. Because it is something, something that hurts you."

Gold reached out, touching her face. At his touch she began to tremble. A flicker of pain crossed his face as he leaned in kissing her forehead gently. This child, knew too much that she shouldn't. But there was no changing that. However, he wouldn't let her keep this block up forever; he would just have to push her bit by bit. He adjusted himself so they were both sitting on the bench, Autumn resting against him. He leaned down whispering into her ear, "Tell me."

Autumn swallowed as Gold hugged the child gently. She looked down at the page and said, "Peter and Hook were mortal enemies, and everyone of Neverland knew this. But no one would know it better than Peter's best mate. His mate was not a resident of Neverland but a newcomer. He had been from a land with magic before so was not too unfamiliar with the way things worked. But he had just come from a land without magic, where things were quite unkind. Fallen down a rabbit hole he did, in hopes to find the man he still called father. His name was Baelfire, but he did not find what he seeked. Instead, he found a land which would steer him back to his path. Peter and him grew close during his time there, but Baelfire would soon face a challenge he did not expect. The long lost mother he thought once dead was truly the Captain Hooks lover, the Pirate Queen. The pirates had captured the Princess Tiger Lily, in hopes to bring out Peter Pan. Their plan succeeded but the Pirate Queen Milah was shocked to find herself face to face with the son she had long abandoned. Baelfire attacked her, fighting her away from Hook and Peter. She begged, pleaded with her son to understand that she never loved his father. That she could not stand being married to the town coward. Baelfire grew even angrier at her words and told her that she had no right to call him coward. Milah begged with him, telling him he could come with her, to see the world. Baelfire refused, and resumed his fight once more. He finally had her cornered, pointing his sword at her throat. Peter, who had pushed Hook into the trap net her had set for Peter himself, told Bae to finish her off. But something stilled Baelfire's hand, whether it was pity or something else he wasn't sure. Baelfire put down his sword and walked away. Peter then grew angry, asking why he didn't kill his mother for being so evil. Baelfire looked at Peter saying that he had no mother to kill. Milah was so distraught at her son's reply that she drowned herself. Hook, in a blind rage, when to attack Baelfire but was chased away with his pirates as the Indians came to fight to reclaim their princess. There was much celebration, but Baelfire did not join. He had pulled Peter aside and said that he must take him back to the magic less world. Peter was surprised and asked why he did not wish to go back to the enchanted land. Baelfire told him that his father must come find him, to prove that he truly wants to be with him. Peter looked unhappy, but would not keep his friend where he did not wish to be. Peter brought him back, but gave Baelfire a set of pipes much like the ones Peter owned himself. Peter told Bae he would always be his best mate and would visit him often. Bae said Peter would always be welcome. But Peter never did come back and Baelfire was left to face new adventures alone."

Gold was quiet, his grip around Autumn tight. Shutting the book, Autumn was even quieter than him. Tracing the letters on the cover, Autumn felt him shift behind her. He gently made her look at him and said, "Is more of his stories in here?"

"Yes," Autumn said, leaning into him.

"Why would your father take such an interest in my son?" Gold asked, staring at her intently. Autumn bit her lip, Gold frowning in confusion. What was making her so nervous, so upset? These secrets were eating her alive, why wouldn't she just tell him? Autumn felt herself be nervous but hopeful. Maybe, just maybe this would actually work. It wouldn't hurt him so much; he was already taking this better than she thought he would. Autumn then said, "My father thought it was important that his story be known. His story was just as important as yours."

"And who is this father of yours," Gold asked, the question Gold could not figure out the answer for the life of him. He was losing his touch. "Why would he write this book if he was a man from this world?"

Autumn looked at him, her eyes a little unfocused as if she was getting lost in memories. Gold felt his heart skip a beat as he saw her mouth open as if to formulate her answer.

"Mr. Gold? Are you here?"

Marco's voice made Autumn pull away from Gold. It had startled her, snapped her out of whatever trace she might have been in. Gold almost growled at the intrusion, he had been so close in bringing down that wall. Gold grabbed her, pulling her back to him. He kissed her forehead before saying, "Wait here, we're not done."

Autumn watched him leave, terror seizing her. His statement frightened her, it sounded to business like for her liking. Looking over at the door, she immediately found herself quietly creeping towards it. Grasping the handle, Autumn pulled it open to race outside. The moment had passed, the memory of his attentiveness to his son stung her, hurt her. In that moment, Autumn's dark insecurities took hold causing her to run. But it didn't surprise Gold to find her gone.

But it did surprise him to find she left the book.

**S.C.**

"Where is he?"

Sage winced as he heard Morgana's sharp tone and said, "He should be along soon. Master said he had something important to tell us."

"Well I wish he would hurry up," Morgana snapped and Ryaden rolled his eyes. Jane narrowed her eyes and said, "Shut up. You are the last person that get's to tell off anyone around here. Relax Tzila will be back with him shortly."

"It sounded like he found out what was missing from Wonderland," Sage said, lying back on the couch, "He sounded panicked."

"Well whatever it is, we'll be ready for it." Morgana said dismissively, "Wonderland is small and annoying."

"And yet the Mage made you concede," Sage mocked and Jane repressed a smirk. Suddenly, grey smoke appeared and Tzila fell to the floor, gasping for breath. She was covered in scrapes and bruises, shocks appearing off of her like she had been electrocuted. Ryaden flew from his seat to her side as did everyone. Ryaden held Tzila demanding, "What happened?"

"Master-it found us," choked Tzila, tears filling her eyes, "I couldn't see his face."

"What-Where is Master Tzila?" Jane asked, urgently.

"Gone," Tzila choked out, "Gone forever…"

Ryaden gritted his teeth and said, "I'm taking her to get treated. Everyone stay here!"

"What about Alison!" Jane said stricken, "What if something goes after her?"

"Nothing's going after her," Ryaden said, picking up Tzila, "Just stay here!"

**S.C.**

"Hey Autumn!"

Autumn looked back to see Henry running up to her with someone else coming along behind him. Looking on with a surprised look, Autumn flinched when she saw that it was August. Keeping her façade calm, Autumn turned fully as Henry stopped right by her. August managed to catch up, a limp in his leg. Autumn narrowed her eyes, noticing its odd limp. But she said nothing in regards to it, instead said, "What's up, Henry?"

"I need to talk to you," Henry said panting, "It's urgent, Operation Cobra urgent."

Autumn nodded and jerked her head saying, "Follow me, I know of a safe place to talk about this."

Autumn hurried down the alley ways, Henry and August following from behind. Autumn finally slipped into what looking like an old dance club. The windows were partially boarded up, letting in rays of light. The tables were covered by cloths and the dance floor dusty. Autumn leaned against the bar as August looked around saying, "Odd place to know about."

"Well, I've had a lot of time on my hands to explore this town," Autumn said, casually, "I know a lot of its secrets. Now what's the emergency?"

"Emma's trying to take me out of town," Henry said, his voice sounding agitated. Autumn felt a rock hit her stomach as she said, sharply, "What?"

"Emma-she-she tried to take me out of Storybrooke last night," Henry said, "I managed to convince her to take me back here, but she just won't believe me about the curse! Autumn this is getting really bad."

"Did you try convincing her?" Autumn asked August and he nodded bitterly. Pulling up his pant leg, he said, "I told her of my story, her story, _our story_. I even tried showing her what the curse was doing to me, but she couldn't even see."

"Big surprise," Autumn muttered as she saw Augusts wooden leg. Turning around she grabbed one of the cups that still remained and gently waved her hand around the rim. Midnight blue gases filled it and liquefied. Handing August the cup, Autumn said, "Here, drink this. It will hold off the curses effect on you."

August's brows furrowed as he took the cup hesitantly. Henry looked at Autumn warily and said, "I thought Gold didn't want you using magic."

"Yeah well…" Autumn said, kicking her foot forward, "I'm having a bad day. Well I can't say this is entirely unexpected, things often get worse before they get better. But now we have a bigger problem."

"What's that?" Henry asked as August drank the liquid. He coughed, doubling over groaning. His legs slowly turning back to normal, August stood up coughing. Autumn ignored him as Henry spared him a look. Speaking in her soft manner, Autumn said, "We can't break the curse."

"WHAT?" Both shouted quite shocked and angry. Autumn winced and said, "Well, we can't completely break the curse yet. We are going to have to do this in steps."

"Why?" Henry asked and Autumn said lowly, "Anti Magic is why."

August looked stricken as Henry asked, "Anti Magic... What is Anti Magic exactly?"

"Everything has a counterpart Henry; don't ever forget that," Autumn said, "As somewhat given away by the name, Anti Magic is the opposite of Magic itself. It's binding, almost used as a nullifier. It's a type of energy that even now is difficult to understand, to overcome is even harder."

"Anti Magic has been known to even challenge the greatest magic of all," August said, "True love. Anti Magic is nasty stuff."

"And why is this a problem right now?" Henry asked and Autumn said, "Because right now, on the outside border of Storybrooke we have an Anti Magic shield locking us in. So even if everyone was to get their memories back, we still can't leave Storybrooke. And because of the way the curse works, it won't send us back to the Enchanted Forest once we get the memories back. Emma needs fully accept her destiny, to have that final battle begin."

"So what do we do?" Henry said, looking worried, "If everyone get's their memories back-."

"It'll be absolute chaos, people will be frightened and panicking," Autumn nodded, "No it will be better to have people remember bit by bit."

"How do you plan on doing that?" August asked and Autumn said with a sigh, "With a little bit of luck and magic, I can have the curse wired so that a few people will remember once Emma breaks the first part of the curse. It's a slight delay, but until we figure out what to do about the Anti Magic, it's one of the best options we got."

"But what do we do about Emma?" Henry asked, looking rather upset, "All of this will be no use if she doesn't believe."

"Well, now that you've and August have tried, now it's my turn," Autumn said simply, "I had a plan for this Henry, don't worry. Just be patient, she'll believe us soon."

Henry nodded and said, "I have to go, the evil queen will be looking for me soon. Especially after our disagreement this morning."

Autumn watched Henry run off, saying goodbye quickly to August. August was staring at her intently, which made feelings of nostalgia come about. It was hard watching him, knowing full well who he was. But he did not know who she was, and that's the way it needed to remain. August finally spoke, snapping Autumn out of her thoughts.

"There is something you're not telling," August said, "How did you come to use magic?"

"Magic is integrated into me," Autumn said, almost like it was rehearsed, "It's a part of my body like my heart and brain. And what is it that I'm not telling, Pinocchio? I believe I answered all of his questions."

"Then answer mine," August said, taking a step forward, "How are you going to wire the curse? Surely you can't have enough magic-?"

"I don't, and even if I did it wouldn't work anyway," Autumn said, "The curse's magic and mine are different. I need the original curse maker to bring a little bit of magic."

"Rumpelstiltskin," August said, "Why would he need Magic?"

"Because unless he brings it, there will never be a way to go home," Autumn said, walking forward. She was never afraid of him. "Emma needs to know magic or else we'll be stuck here for eternity."

"And just who are you? How did you know I was coming for Emma?" August asked. Autumn smiled weakly and said, "I told you, I'm Autumn Doe. I came here with my foster mother three years ago and if you read that article, you know the rest of my story."

August tilted his head curiously and Autumn said, "As how I knew you were coming for Emma, you had your cap tied on to your bag. I recognized it from the book."

Autumn walked past him and said kindly, "Now go spend time with your dad. You never know what tomorrow will bring."

**S.C.**

"Hey Emma, are you okay? You sounded weird over the walkie talkie."

Emma closed the door as Henry and Autumn walked in. Autumn seemed fine on the outside but inside she was still upset from the events earlier that week. It confused her, confused her to no end. But she wasn't here about Gold; she was here because Emma had wanted to talk to her and Henry. Emma looked distraught, which threw Autumn out of her thoughts about Gold. Something was wrong. Emma then said, "Yeah, I just needed to talk to you."

Autumn noticed the bags packed by the door and her stomach dropped. No. Autumn looked at Emma in a panic as Emma said, "You were right to say I couldn't leave town with you. But I can't stay."

"What?! No Emma, you can't leave! You have to break the curse!"

"Henry! Stop!" Emma said aghast. She bent down and looked at both Henry and Autumn. "Both of you stop. This nonsense has to stop. This can't keep happening. I've already worked it out with Regina. I used my super power Henry, she's tell the truth; she's going to take good care of you."

"Yeah but she wants you dead!" Henry said and Emma said, upset, "Henry come on!"

"You can't leave."

Emma met Autumn's glance. Autumn was staring wide eyed and said, "You can't leave. Emma, you can't."

Emma bit her lip and pulled Autumn into a hug. Autumn froze, feeling her insides drop. Emma whispered, "I know, I know what's between you and Gold now. And I promise you, I'll fix it but I have to go."

Autumn shook her head, gritting her teeth together. She stared at Emma indignantly and said, "The curse, Emma everyone needs you!"

"Autumn, Henry, you can't keep doing this, skipping school, running away, and most of all you can't believe in curses," Emma begged, "Neither of you."

Autumn stared in temper as Henry said, "You-You really don't believe?"

Emma hesitated and stood up saying, "This is reality. I have to go, but I will be able to see you. The both of you. I promise this will get better…"

Henry dove into to hug Emma and Emma hugged him back. Autumn backed away however, shaking her head. Emma looked heartbroken as Autumn said, tears threatening to come forward, "You can't leave. You can't abandon everyone!"

"Where did you get that?"

Emma and Autumn both looked at Henry, who was looking at a turn over sitting on a plate. He walked over to it as Emma said, "Oh, Regina gave it to me."

Autumn's stomach lurched as she saw it. Henry sniffed it and said, "Apple! You can't eat that, it's poison."

"It's not," Emma said, reaching out, "I'll prove it to you."

Henry snatched it as Autumn darted forward. She stopped as Henry backed himself into the cabinet. Emma looked exasperated as he said, "Fine if you don't believe me, I'll prove it. You may not believe in the curse, or in me. But I believe in you."

Henry then did something that made Autumn lunge.

He bit it.

Autumn was too late to slap it out of his hands. She didn't think he would do that. She stared at him, wide eyed as he swallowed it. He looked at Autumn with sorrowful eyes, which made her stomach turn. Emma look of exasperation didn't leave as she said, "Fine, now that you've had it, can we get back to our conver-."

Henry collapsed, making Emma freeze. Autumn shook him, even though she knew it would do no good. Oh gods, she did have one. How did she get one?! Autumn pressed her ear against his chest to hear no breathing. What would it do in a world with no magic? Emma, who looked more horrified by the minute, said, "Henry…Henry!"

"Call an ambulance!" snarled Autumn, staring Emma down.

As Emma ran to call 911, Autumn looked down at Henry terrified. What would the hospital be able to do against a sleeping curse?


	25. Saviors Alliance

Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I give credit to Bizzarieve for all the help. So we now approach the second season of ALISON, I hope you enjoyed the first season.

Chapter Twenty Five: Savior's Alliance

Autumn rushed after Emma as the nurses sped Henry down the hall into the ER. Dr. Whale looked at the nurse, frantically trying to getting Henry stabilized. Autumn stood near the door, looking on terrified. Nothing they could do would save him, Autumn knew that much already. Emma was yelling, "-He took a bite of this and collapsed!"

Dr. Whale checked Henry saying, "There are no signs of neurotoxins. Is there anything else you remember, convulsions-?"

"I've already told you everything now do something!" Emma snapped storming away from the bed over to Henry's backpack. Autumn walked over to Emma looking from her to Whale as he said, "Look there is no signs of him being poison, so whatever this is this is not the culprit!"

Autumn almost scoffed in disbelief as Emma asked, "What else could it be?"

"I don't know, it's like…" Dr. Whale said, looking from her to Henry. Emma looked down on the bed and saw Henry's book. Autumn watched Emma intently, her heart beating faster. Emma then said reaching down to touch the book, "Like Magic."

Upon touching the book, Emma froze up almost gasping. Autumn's jaw dropped as she felt the magical pulse run through Emma. It was happening, she was remembering. Autumn smiled, watching Emma open her eyes. She looked over at Autumn and reached out touching Autumn's face. Autumn couldn't help but grin and said, "It's about time."

"Where's my son?!"

Emma's look grew dark as Autumn looked a little alarmed. Emma turned on her heel grabbing Regina by the arm. Autumn raced after Emma as she dragged Regina into a medical closet. Throwing Regina into the shelving unit, Regina screamed, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Emma!" Autumn shouted, shutting the door. Emma paid her no heed as she grabbed Regina and pinned her to the metal cabinet. Autumn watched on in shock as Regina screamed, "Stop that's my son!"

"He's sick because of you!" Emma boomed, her face dangerous looking, "That's apple turnover you gave me, he ate it!"

Regina froze and said shakily, "What? It was meant for you!"

"It's true isn't it?!" Emma snapped and Regina said, trying to recover herself, "What are you talking about-?"

"It's true isn't it?!" Emma pinned Regina tighter and Regina look defeated. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as she said, "Yes."

"I was leaving town, why couldn't you let things be?!" Emma shouted, looking angry and frantic all at once. Autumn was frozen, half impressed half terrified. Regina glared at Emma saying, "Because as long as you're alive, Henry will never be mine!"

"He will never be anyone's until you fix this, you wake him up!"

"I can't!" Regina finally had tears coming down and Emma said, "Don't you have magic?"

"That was the last of it… it was suppose to put you to sleep!" Regina pushed Emma away and walked over to the shelving unit. Regina looked at Autumn desperately and said, "I suppose you don't have enough magic to undo this?"

"I have magic, but not to undo this," Autumn said, her voice cracking. True love… it was the only way to break this. But she couldn't create something like that, that's not how it worked. Emma looked at Autumn and then Regina saying, "Then what do we do?"

"We need help," Regina said, sighing, "There is only one other person that's able to help us, that remembers magic."

"Mr. Gold," Emma said in realization.

"Actually he goes by Rumpelstiltskin," Regina said, crossly. Emma looked horrified and Autumn sighed. Emma looked at Autumn saying, "You knew?"

"Yeah, so did Henry," Autumn said, looking at Emma surprised, "I thought he told you."

"No, he didn't," Emma said, looking pained. It was all too much. Autumn then said, "We should probably get to Gold."

Emma nodded and walked over to Autumn, grasping her shoulder. Leading her out of the room, Emma glanced back to see Regina following. Glancing back down at Autumn, Emma said, softly, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you..."

"It's okay," Autumn said, just as soft. She looked up at Emma with an innocent understanding and continued, "I'm sorry it had to turn out like this."

"Will Gold really be able to fix this?" Emma asked, sounding unsure. Autumn's face went serious and said, "We are going to have to play his game Emma. And that can end really badly if we don't do this right."

Emma nodded and Autumn said, "Look, just remember he always has a price to pay. But he isn't going to hurt anyone, unless he wants me to kick him."

Emma couldn't help but smile weakly as they left to hospital. Autumn felt Regina walking closer behind them, anger radiating off of her. Autumn shifted uncomfortably, her eyes narrowing. The air was getting colder as it got darker. It must have been late, but Autumn didn't care. This couldn't wait any longer, even if she felt nervous about seeing Gold again. Regina was staring at Autumn intently, a dark look overcoming her face. Emma looked up to see the sign for Gold's shop and stopped Autumn. Emma looked down at Autumn and said, "Wait. Stay out here."

"Why?" Autumn asked and Emma said, "I don't want him asking for something that's not from Regina or I. Just wait here while we get what we need."

"I agree," Regina said, her voice firm. Autumn gave her a look and Regina said, "You may not believe me, but I don't want you harmed in anyway."

"He's not going to hurt me," Autumn said and Regina spared her a somewhat pained look. Patting Autumn's shoulder, Regina said, "Not intentionally, he wouldn't."

Autumn watched Regina leave with a strange expression on her face. Emma glanced at Regina's back before saying, "Does she know?"

"I'm not sure," Autumn said, with wary interest, "I'll wait here, just come and get me when your done. We'll need to move fast."

"Right," Emma patted Autumn's shoulder and walked after Regina. Autumn retreated into the shadows, watching Emma and Regina retreat into the shop. Letting out a sigh, Autumn leaned back. Pulling the potion out of her pocket, Autumn looked sad. Things would be very different now...she could no longer play innocent or coy. Her duties as Mage must come first, now that Master was away. Looking up at the sky, Autumn could now feel the pulsing Anti Magic. The curse was weakening, and soon it would be about to break. Her eyes went glassy as she stared up into the midnight sky. Swallowing, Autumn said, "He's not coming back is he?"

Jefferson walked up to her and said, "No...Tzila barely made it back alive. The likely hood of the Master..."

"Enough Jefferson," Autumn said her voice sounding angry. Jefferson looked sad as he watched Autumn stare up at the sky. Autumn shook her head saying, "What kind of Anti Magic user would be so cruel... what in the world did we do to have someone be this hateful?"

"I don't know," Jefferson said, looking at Autumn distantly, "That potion..."

"Is one of Forget," Autumn said, "I've already added the exceptions."

"Is Grace one of them?"

"Of course," Autumn said, holding the potion. Jefferson stared at Autumn saying, "I'm sorry. About Henry."

"Its fine," Autumn said, "You just wanted Grace back, I've known that right from the start. At least one of us can have our happy ending…"

"Does Gold know what's about to happen?" Jefferson asked, a stab at his heart. Autumn shook her head, refusing to let tears fall. She stared at Jefferson and said, "He'll have Belle to comfort him, guide him. He doesn't need me anymore..."

Jefferson said, "He won't let you go willingly."

Autumn smiled weakly and said, "I never expected him too... but what choice do we have right now?"

"We always have choices, some are just harder than others," Jefferson said, bending down by Autumn. Stroking Autumn's cheek, Jefferson said, "Alison I want you to be happy. I want you to follow your heart."

Autumn stared wide eyed, her eyes glassy. Jefferson glanced at the shop, checking to make sure no one was coming. Looking back at her, Jefferson said, "I wish you would stop living in this lie Alison. Autumn is never who you were, but someone you were forced to be."

Jefferson was gone in a swift moment as Emma and Regina came to join her. Emma then looked at Autumn. Looking at Emma, Autumn said, "What did he want?"

"He hid the potion of true love inside-someone," Emma said, sounding totally overwhelmed, "We have to get it to save Henry."

"We will all meet at the old library in a few hours," Regina said, walking away, "There are things I need to tend to."

Emma and Autumn were soon alone as they made their way back to the hospital. Autumn then said, "That potion is his price."

"What?"

"The potion," Autumn said, sighing, "Gold needs it to bring magic back. That's his price."

Anger took over Emma's voice, "But Henry-!"

"Will be alive," Autumn said, "You can save him Emma, True Loves kiss breaks any curse, no matter what land your are in."

"So then why send me on a wild goose chase?! Let's just go take care of this!" Emma started but Autumn pulled Emma into an alley way. Autumn said, "We need to get that potion, he needs to bring magic back or else no one is ever getting home!"

"But I can break the curse-!"

"Not yet," Autumn said, "Not without magic. Emma there is something coming, something more dangerous than Regina or Rumpelstiltskin that will keep us trapped here, curse or not. If we completely break the curse now, people will panic and try to leave. Mass hysteria, and the Anti Magic surrounding town will do something terrible to them."

"Anti Magic?"

"It's the opposite of Magic," Autumn said, "It's really dangerous. But there will be more time to explain later. Right now, we need to beat him at his own game."

"How?" Emma asked.

"He doesn't know we know," Autumn said, "If I can use my potion before he can use his, then only a selected few will remember. We can figure out who is keeping us trapped here, we can find our way home. Henry will be saved and we'll have more time."

Emma looked a little calmer and said, "So we pretend not to know, go along with his plan until…?"

"We go down to fight this someone," Autumn said, firmly, "I can take the mine tunnels to where I need to go and you can get that potion."

"Alright," Emma said, shifting uncomfortably, "Let's do this."

"Make sure to get to the library before Regina," Autumn said, looking down the street, "There is something I have to do."

Autumn ran off, the slow dread filling her heart. It killed her to do this, but she had stalled long enough. Running to a certain home, Autumn found herself racing up the stairs to find Kathryn talking on the phone dressed in her pj's. She glanced at Autumn, who immediately felt guilty. But she was delaying the inevitable. Bravely putting on a look of determination, Autumn walked over to Kathryn. Kathryn hung up the phone and said, "I thought you would be at Gold's."

"I will," Autumn lied, guilt knawing at her, "But I wanted to talk to you before I leave."

"Go ahead," Kathryn said, sitting down. Tears threatened to come forward but Autumn wouldn't let them. Kathryn took Autumn's hands and said, "Tell me."

"I wanted to thank you," Autumn said, feelingly, "For everything you've done for me."

"Sweetheart," Kathryn said smiling, "You don't need to thank me."

"I do," Autumn said, "You were the mother I never thought I was ever going to get. You've given me so much, so much love that I haven't let myself have in forever."

Autumn stroked Kathryn's hair saying, "But this has to end… I can't keep you."

"What?" Kathryn said baffled. Autumn smiled weakly saying, "It will all make sense in the morning. I have to go Kathryn…"

Autumn gently pressed her hands against Kathryn, who let out a violent shutter. Magic coursed through Autumn's hands into Kathryn's body. It pained Autumn, to do this. Kathryn's looked glazed over as she passed out on the couch. Autumn gentle leaned over, kissing Kathryn saying, "I will always love you…"

**S.C.**

Emma stood in the elevator by herself, feeling very unsure of herself. Autumn had not come, which made her even more concerned. And now she was being lowered by the evil queen into this place that she didn't know of. Sighing, Emma closed her eyes while gripping the sword tight.

"Finally, thought we would never get this far."

Emma jumped, her eyes wide as she saw Autumn looking directly at Emma. Emma relaxed a bit as she asked, "How did you get here?"

"I cloaked myself in magic," Autumn said, sounding upset, "I didn't want Regina or anyone else seeing me come down here."

Autumn had her arms crossed as Emma looked at the child strangely.

"You did something, didn't you?"

"I erased Kathryn's memories."

"What?!" Emma said, stunned and Autumn said hollowly, "Believe me, I didn't want to. She was the first foster mom to actually have me call her mom."

"But?"

"The potion I have to use requires me to have taken away the memories from the thing of I love most," Autumn said, "And as a Mage, I need to start being a little more proactive, which means I have to follow orders. My orders were to do this."

"Mage," Emma repeated, "I remember seeing about that in the book…"

"I would be both savior and mage actually," Autumn said, looking at Emma pained, "Being Alice of Wonderland."

Emma gapped but then closed her mouth. Shaking her head, Emma said, "Does erasing her memories have anything to do with Gold?"

"Gold and Kathryn are two different issues," Autumn said, sadly, "I would have liked to keep Kathryn, but with the way things are…"

"I got it," Emma said, suddenly, "I think I understand. Will she ever get them back?"

Autumn looked at Emma and nodded. Autumn continued saying, "Yes, she will. I just don't know when."

Autumn walked forward grasping Emma's wrist. Emma stared as a symbol appeared on her palm, making her jump. Autumn paid no heed, concentrating. The symbol began to glow white, following along the line. And elaborate E and S were made before it faded into a white line. Emma looked at it and Autumn said, "This is the mark of the Enchanted Worlds Savior, which ironically matches your initials."

"I see," Emma said, looking at it, "Do you have one?"

"Yep, mines a little different thought," Autumn held out her hand. It glowed blue, a strange mark appearing. It looked like a W with a slash through it. Emma looked and said, "What does it stand for?"

"It has many symbols in it, me being the Mage of Wonderland, its savior," Autumn said, "In fact if you look carefully you can see the B for my dad's name and the E for my relation to the enchanted land…"

"So what are we going to do about Gold?" Emma asked, looking worried now, "If you're his grandkid, then that means Baelfire is dead."

Autumn winced and nodded slowly. The glow stopped as the symbol faded into a white line. Autumn looked out saying, "I don't know…"

Emma watched Autumn and said, changing topic, "So…should I start calling you Alison now or Autumn?"

"Either is fine," Autumn shrugged, "Just don't call me Alice, whatever you do."

"Bad memories?" Emma said, trying to joke.

"Like you have no idea," Autumn said as the elevator came to a stop. Autumn watched Emma open up the door and step out. Autumn followed her looking around the cavern. She noticed a far pathway leading over to a mine entry and said, "I'll have to make my way over there. That's where I need to head."

"Will you be able to get out another way?" Emma asked, raising the sword. She was being over cautious but Autumn couldn't blame her. Looking around, Autumn frowned. What could this person be that they had to fight? She and Emma made their way down the cavern and found themselves staring at a broken glass tomb. Autumn gapped slightly and said, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah, I think so," Emma said backing up into a rock. Only to feel it move. Emma jumped away as the creature woke up with a rumble. Realization dawned on Autumn's face as she watch the creature straighten up. It roared and Autumn grabbed Emma pulling her away from the dragon. It spat fire, missing them by inches. Autumn hid with Emma behind the caver rocks saying, "Damn it! I should have known it would be her!"

"Who's her?" Emma asked, frantic.

"Maleficent, and believe me you'd wish she was is human form. ," Autumn said, rolling up her sleeves. Autumn pushed magic towards her finger tips as another burst of fire sped on by. Emma stopped her and said, "Run, kid. Run as fast as you can for the miner's entrance."

"What? Emma you can't-!" Autumn started but Emma lunged out, catching the dragon's attention. Emma shouted something at Autumn, who barely understood. Emma shot her gun at the dragon luring it away. Autumn gritted her teeth but did as she was told. She ran.

Praying to God that Emma wouldn't die.

**S.C.**

"I thought we were done using it."

Gold stopped, looking back to see Belle standing there. She looked upset, standing in the middle of the hallway. He was dressed in his suit and jacket, gloves on his hands. Belle was dressed in warm fleece pajama's. They fit her nicely, making him want to take her in his arms and embrace her. But he couldn't he had business to attend to. He then looked at Belle saying, "You're going to have to be more specific love."

"Magic," Belle said, sounding almost a little heartbroken, "I thought we were done with all of the magic."

"Belle," Gold came close and embraced her saying, "Darling. We'll need magic to get back to our land. That's what is needed, for the Savior to win the final battle and take us home. But she can't do that if she doesn't have the magic of our land."

"Why? Why would you even make this curse?" Belle asked, her eyes conflicted, "What could you gain out of this?"

"Belle," Gold said, caressing her cheek. He could feel the hurt radiating off of her, "I needed to find my son."

"Your son," Belle said. Gold nodded and said, "Baelfire was his name. He wanted me to come with him, to this world. He was trying to save me from my powers, from the evilness entangled in them. But when the time came to follow him… I didn't. I gave in, to those wretched powers. And I lost him. Ever since then, I tried many paths to find him, to follow him. My powers took more and more control over me…"

Gold looked at Belle kissing her soundly. She kissed him back, reaching up to grasp his hair. He pulled away and said, "I don't want this magic, it has cost me so much. But I can't let you be in danger from Regina, from enemies."

Belle stared into his brown eyes as he said, "We will have our happily ever after. I won't rip that from you again."

Gold stroke her cheek saying, "Get some sleep, I will be back soon."

"Promise?" Belle said, allowing him to pull away. He nodded and said, "I promise."

**S.C.**

Autumn stumbled along the tunnel, shining her flashlight down the tunnel. She peered around and then finally saw what she was looking for. A blue glow was up ahead. Autumn raced down the tunnel despite her aching feet. She turned the corner and finally was face with a pool of water with a ray of light hitting down in the middle. There was a hole above, like it was a well. The walls were made of smooth stone and the surface beneath her feet was of sand. Autumn then pulled out her potion, opening it. She then poured it into the pool watching the blue waters turn gold. It glowed as Autumn looked up.

It fell in that moment, the vial of potion. The waters turned from gold to purple and a gust of window blew her hair around. Purple smoke began to circle around the room. Autumn backed up as the clouds swirled gently around her. Autumn felt something within her unravel, power coursing through her. The curse had broken, but she could feel a new set of limitations take its place. She wasn't sure if Gold could feel it, but she could. Autumn breathed in sharply, the power reaching its peak within her. The remnants of the curse that had locked her powers away unraveled. The course of power flowed within her, flowing, curious, lively, rapturous. Smiling mysteriously, Autumn watched the clouds of magic flow out. Tapping her fingers against the wall of the room, Autumn sighed in relief. Certain things were getting fuzzier, while other things got clearer. It was fine, Emma believed now.

It was okay to begin to forget.

**S.C.**

The man watch from a mirror as the purple cloud filled the dome of Storybrooke. He grinned; it was enchanting, alluring, but evil at the same time. His dark hair was slight messy as he was dressed in a black button up shirt and pant. His shirts sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as he leaned back in his chair. His office was the same that August had been in a long while ago, but this time darkened since the curtains were shut. The room's lamp did illuminate the room with a golden glow. The man chuckled saying, "It's about time. I thought I'd never see those Mages make their move."

Waving his hand, the mirror's image died away to reveal his face. His dark eyes were warm but unnerving. His skin was a warm tan, but not as dark as some. Standing up, he looked at a picture of himself holding onto a little girl with blue eyes. His look softened a little bit as he touched it. He then whispered, "I'll avenge you, Lisie."

A dark look over came his face as Baelfire grabbed his coat saying, "Time to raise a little hell."


	26. Meeting the Mages

_Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I give credit to Bizzarieve for all the help. _

**Chapter Twenty Six: Meeting the Mages.**

Groaning, he opened his eyes to find himself in the same room he fell asleep in. This shouldn't be alarming, but it was. Not because of the room, but because he was able to look at the room. Looking around, he did not feel the same stiffness that had once occupied his body. Managing to sit up, August found himself looking out the window of Granny's room he occupied. Blinking in confusion, August suddenly remember what had happened before he blanked out.

The phone rang, making August jump nearly out of his skin. Hurrying out of bed, August clumsily went over to the phone. Picking it up, August said, "Hello?"

"Finally awake to the world, sleeping beauty?"

"Bae," August said, sitting down in the chair with a thud, "Long time no hear."

"Glad to see the somewhat breaking of the curse hasn't stopped your corny lines," Baelfire said, holding the phone to his ear. He was driving, probably not the smartest thing to do while talking on the phone, but he had little time. August groaned and said, "Bae, I've got loads to tell you."

"What? That magic is now occupying Storybrooke, there is an anti magic shield that will fry anyone who tries to leave, and the Mages are looking for an Anti Magic user very much like me," Baelfire somewhat taunted and August said, "First off, I hate you. You and that blasted mirror, I don't know why I should tell you anything anymore. Second, that's not funny. You really could get accused, especially with Snow Queen being here."

Baelfire's look darkened, the mocking smile fading from his face. Driving along the long highway, Baelfire said, "She can bring it on."

"Baelfire-."

"Look, I don't need a lecture," Baelfire said, shortly, "I've waited over twenty eight years to see dear old dad and was forced to wait five years to level the score with Snow Queen. And I am not turning this car around just because some mages pissed off some idiot. "

"Bae," August said, sounding concerned but he heard Baelfire's said, "Don't worry, I've got a plan."

"Well I'm going to warn you," August said, racking his brains for the information, "The Master Mage is missing and they've got seven mages here on high alert."

"Seven?" Baelfire frowned, "There should only be six."

"Not anymore," August said, "There is a Mage of Wonderland now, her name is Autumn."

"And you couldn't tell me this earlier?"

"Well since you have the mirror, I thought you would already know, Mr. Four point O," August mocked and Baelfire said, "Fine, Fine, I get it. I should be there sometime tonight August."

"I'm staying at Granny's Inn, just give me a call five minutes before you get here so no one get's suspicious about a new comer."

"I will," Baelfire said, "See you later, Pinoc."

"Bye," August said before Baelfire heard a dial tone. Sighing, Baelfire tossed the phone to the floor on the opposite side of the car. Putting his hand back on the wheel, Baelfire let out an uneasy sigh. Seven Mages, and a Wonderland Mage to top it off. Well hopefully his insider should be able to tell him just how dangerous this new Mage is.

* * *

Emma felt the cloud disappearing, feeling something different in the air. She looked around to find herself sitting in town hall. Next to her stood Henry fully dressed. Not too far away, she saw the purple mist disappear, revealing many people. Gold and a woman with brown hair she had never seen before stood next to each other. The woman looked at Gold concerned, while he looked livid. He glanced at Emma, who couldn't help but smirk. Next to appear was Ruby and Granny, then Leroy and his seven companions, Geppetto with the fairies, Archie, and then the people she secretly wanted to see but not confront Mary Margaret and David. Emma sighed in relief, knowing this was supposed to happen. Ruby looked around and said, "Granny? Where-What?"

"Just relax, Red," Granny said, looking around warily, "The curse is broken."

"I'm afraid not quite," Emma said walking forward, "We have a problem."

"Yes," Gold said, sounding livid, "Someone has interfered with the curse."

"What?!" Mary Margaret said, clinging on to David. Blue Fairy looked over at Gold with narrow but intrigued eyes as others started murmuring. Emma then shook her head saying, "No, that's not the problem. If anything that was our short term solution with dealing with our long term problem."

"And what is our long term problem?" Leroy asked, sounding incredulous.

"Anti Magic."

They looked over to see the doors open as people walked into the room. Two women and a man that Emma had never seen. Gold then said sarcastically, "Well, well, what are all the Mages doing here?"

"Not all of us," Jane said, "Mage of Antic is going to go inform Regina of this little dilemma and Mage of Hallowed Land is going to get Alison, the Mage of Wonderland. I am Jane, the Mage of Neverland."

"Ryaden, the Mage of the Isle," Ryaden said, close to Tzila.

"Tzila, the Mage of Bezaleel," Tzila said, sounding a little weak. Emma looked at the three Mages as the blue fairy said, "Well now that everyone knows who everyone is, what is this problem that we keep hearing about?"

"Anti Magic," Ryaden said, shoving hands into his pockets, "It's surrounding Storybrooke, trapping all of us here."

"What?!" David said, angrily as everyone else panicked. Emma looked confused, but didn't ask. She was concerned, where was Autumn? Autumn told her she would be here before the others arrived, why would someone have to go get her? Did something happen? Her stomach lurched at the thought, second guessing letting her go on her own. Gold gripped the cane, his jaw tight. He then said as Belle stayed close to him, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Jane said, not meeting Gold's eyes, "When this curse was enacted, something from each of our own lands was stolen. We came here, searching out what could be occurring, and that's when we discovered the globe of anti magic surrounding this town. Very much active, very much dangerous. We don't know which anti magic user is capable of such power, nor do we know what his or her motives are."

"What we've had the Mage of Wonderland do was make it so only a few select would remember their pasts," Tzila said, "That way mass panic could be avoided, and we can have time to destroy this trap without further distractions."

"If someone wanted to keep us here, why steal something from your lands?" Archie asked, "Surely that would only cause for more enemies to rally against him."

"Unless he wanted us to come," Ryaden said, distantly, "We can't be sure, I'm afraid. We're just going to have to squash whatever his plan is."

"How do we do that?" David asked and Tzila said, "There should be a core somewhere in Storybrooke, a core fueling the Anti Magic Dome. Once we find it, we can figure out how to destroy it."

"We don't care what you do with the town, but we will tell you one thing," Ryaden warned, "The reason we brought everyone here was so you can work together. Whatever harm anyone has ever done, we shall deal with. But we demand that you put all your differences behind you. The Mage of Wonderland sacrificed much to have you all remember, do not put this chance to waste."

Ryaden glanced at Gold with narrowed eyes as he said, "Do we understand each other?"

Gold smirked tauntingly as he said, grabbing Belle's hand, "Of course."

He disappeared in a whirl of purple smoke, Belle disappearing as well. Emma didn't seem fazed, probably because of all the magic she had been exposed to in the last 24 hours. But something was tearing away at her gut as she felt her mind whirl. Where in the world was Autumn? Jane cleared her throat and said, "Well, now that's taken care of. We shall leave you for the time being."

"You're not leaving leaving?" Ruby asked, narrowed eyes. Jane smiled understandingly saying, "Of course not, that's hardly fair considering the situation. While some of us will have to check in on our worlds, we will be residing here in Storybrooke. We still are missing people from our own worlds, it's important that we find them…"

Jane looked a little put out but she said lightly, "We just need to convene and put all the facts together. We'll be back with a game plan shortly."

"Alright," David said, seeming pleased with her answer, "We will see you soon."

Ryaden gave a bow of the head as did Tzila. Jane bowed with more flourish and walked out of the room with the other two. They didn't speak as they transported themselves to a large main room. It had marble stairs with tile floors. The furniture was warm colors, the rug in the middle of the room having renaissance designs. Jane walked over to one of the chairs sitting down. Tzila said, "I hate this. Alison shouldn't have had to pay the price for this."

"No," Ryaden said with an irritated grumble, "She shouldn't have to. But she's the only other one that can work the potion, Master…"

Tzila bit her lip, hanging her head. Ryaden gritted his teeth, hanging on to Tzila in comfort. Jane then said with a sigh, "There is no other way around this. Alison's the only other Mage able to make such potions work. It's part of Wonderland's specialties."

"But she will forget Kathryn," Tzila said, sounding quite sad, "And Kathryn will forget her."

"No," Ryaden said with a long sigh, "She won't forget Kathryn."

"What?" Tzila said sharply. Ryaden winced and said, "It's a far greater price to be forced to remember a person who no longer knows you. And this potion calls for such great price."

"That's cruel," Tzila said, sounding defensive, "She's only a child."

"She may be a child," Jane said sadly, "But she's also a Mage. And Mage's have responsibilities."

Tzila looked over and noticed some boxes over by the stairwell. Tzila walked over, pulling away from Ryaden. She went over, touching the top of the cardboard boxes saying, "Are these all of Alison's things?"

"Most of them," Jane said, "Ozzie took what she wanted over to Rumpelstiltskin's place."

"Will you quit calling him Ozzie? It's not even is name," muttered Ryaden.

"He's never minded me calling him that so stop complaining," Jane said crossly. Leaning back, Jane stared up towards the ceiling with a rather lonely stare. Tzila was staring at the box sadly as she stared at the hastily written name. She then said, "I wonder what her father would do if he saw her now?"

"Kill me," Jane said, sounding depressed, "Bring me back from the dead, scream and yell, kill me again…"

"Don't say that," Ryaden said scowling, "We didn't know she was alive until a couple of weeks ago."

"Still," Jane said, bitterly, "We should have known better than to leave Morgana alone for so long. We should have known she knew where Alison was."

"He should have been watching his kid," Ryaden said testily. Jane glared but didn't say anything in response. Ryaden shrugged, as if he didn't know what else to say. He then walked over to Tzila saying, "Come, you need sleep. Your injuries haven't completely healed yet."

Tzila didn't comment, but looked down at the boxes. Ryaden's expression softened as he leaned in, whispering in her ear. Tzila finally looked up at him, nodded, and the two went up the stairs. Jane watched them leave and then sighed. She knew Tzila would feel terrible over this. Her personality was motherly like anyway, especially to Alison. To have come back without the master beaten and scratched up was a blow to the self esteem to begin with. Then to have a child be forced to give up something that was desperately needed… Jane imagined that Tzila was blaming herself. Mainly because Jane was blaming herself too.

* * *

"Trying to get magic to work?"

Regina clenched her fist together, staring at the flower she had been bent over next to. They were in Regina's office, which was illuminated from the afternoon lights. Regina stood up, letting out an exhale. Turning on her heel, Regina said, "It's not really your business Morgana, now is it?"

Morgana walked, her heels clicking along the floor. Her dress was simple, covered by a jacket with light fur lining. Reaching out, the Snow Queen picked up one of the apples sitting in the black basket. She tutted and said, "Still trying to pretend you haven't lost, eh Regina?"

"I haven't," Regina said, scoffing slightly, "Just some minor setbacks."

"Mmm," Morgana said, examining the apple. She put it back down before looking back towards Regina. Her grey eyes were indifferent as she said impatiently, "Really darling, you must learn to know when you've lost the battle. Trust me; I've been doing this much longer than you."

Regina gave a little smirk as she said, "I still have this town, don't I?"

"Well, depends," Morgana said, somewhat smugly, "You may not have it for long. Right now you have Snow White, the Seven Dwarves, the cricket, the wolf and her Granny, the imp and his lover, Henry and the Sheriff all working together to get rid of this new boundary of anti magic all trapping us here."

"Well good luck," mocked Regina, "That's won't be easy. Trust me; I've made sure of it."

Morgana raised her brows and said, "Oh? And just what are you implying Regina? Are you telling me you've something to do with this new development? Last I checked, magic users can't use anti magic."

"Well then I guess you'll just have to figure it out on your own," Regina taunted, stepping right into Morgana's personal space, "But I will tell you this, there are someone people willing to do whatever it takes to get their revenge. _No matter who they hurt._"

Regina then walked around her and out of the room saying, "Have a good day, Morgana."

Morgana watched Regina leave with narrowed eyes. Morgana smirked slightly saying, "You too dear. I hope you keep your own words in mind."

* * *

"Ali! Alison!"

Sage walked through the woods, the afternoon sky settling in. The woods were slowly getting leaves, the ground around him damp. He was dressed in his usual black garb, but this time with a black jacket. If he had been paying attention, he could see his own breathe. But he was not paying attention to that, he was looking for her. He had already checked the mines, she hadn't been in there. Now he was just desperately wandering the area in hopes of finding her. Stumbling a bit down the hill he found himself staring ahead through the tree's to see a clearing. Hurrying towards it, Sage looked around in success. The plants surrounding him were already blooming well. He had waltzed right into her garden.

"Ali!" Sage called walking over to the cabin beyond the garden, "It's me, are you here?"

He opened the door to see Autumn on the couch. She looked to be sleeping, an unhappy look upon her face. Sage's calm expression didn't change but he did grimace inside. The redness in her face, the slightly swollen eyes, she had definitely been crying. Most likely being the fact she didn't forget Kathryn like she thought she would. If he had gotten the chance, he would have warned her. But he didn't. Walking over to the couch, he knelt down wiping her wet cheeks gently. Being the Mage of Fear, crying did not bother him so much. In fact, it was a common reaction from most people he had frightened. But Alison had been different, she had always been different. She was harder to scare, much harder to make uncomfortable. And when she did cry, it pained him.

"Sage."

Sage blinked, noticing Autumn's blue eyes. She looked exhausted, even though there was power back in her eyes. Magic may have been there, but her eyes looked so dead. Her eyes were searching his own for answers and he couldn't help but say, "I'm sorry, Ali. I didn't warn you in time."

Autumn didn't say anything in regards to what he was talking about. Instead, she grasped his hand saying, "Did it work?"

"Yes, it did," Sage murmured, "Things are moving…do you want to go to Gold's now?"

Autumm shook her head, before sitting up on the couch. She looked out the window, seeing the afternoon sky. Shifting, Autumn looked around the cabin before saying, "I guess the meeting is over already?"

"Yes," Sage said his face still calm. He didn't like this; she was never one for such deadness. She had always been full of spirit and energy. She was special. Sighing, Sage sat next to her saying, "I'm sorry about this…I meant to warn you that forgetting is just a brief side affect of using the potion."

"It doesn't matter," Autumn said bitterly, "I figured that out for myself…"

Autumn kicked her foot, scuffing it against the floor. She tilted her head and said, "What do I do?"

"Go home, get some sleep," Sage suggested, "Get a clear head."

"What home?" Autumn said, impatiently, "At this point, I think the one person that I do have a home with is about ready to kill me."

"Why do you always think he's going to kill you?" Sage scowled, "I think at this point it's obvious that he loves you far too much to 'kill' you."

"Because he just found out he can't find his son because I didn't tell him that no one can leave this town," Autumn said, "Because I failed to tell him that my father is his long lost son."

"Then tell him," Sage said, "What's the worst that could happen now?"

"Blow me to smithereens?" Autumn suggested. She hung her head slightly and Sage looked at her blankly. His mouth forming into a grin, he suddenly picked Autumn up effortlessly saying, "Well then there is only one thing for me to do!"

"Sage?! Put me down!" Autumn, banged on his back angrily and he winced. Damn, she hit hard. But his grin never faded and Sage said, "Did I forget to mention that I was told to find you and bring you back? And since you have to take care of Rumpelstiltskin…"

"Don't you dare!" Autumn said, looking stricken. The room around them disappeared in a puff of black smoke and Autumn soon felt herself being thrown onto a couch. Sage then said, his grin broad and victorious, "I shall leave you to it."

He disappeared, leaving her alone in the room. Autumn sat up, looking around to see herself in her bedroom at Gold's. Annoyance flushed up in her as she swore to make Sage pay for this later. Scrambling to sit herself up, she heard a male voice saying, "Well, well, well if it isn't the trouble maker herself."

Autumn looked towards the door way to see Gold standing there. He looked partially amused as he walked into her room. Autumn took a deep breath as she said, "Not a trouble maker, just a little interference."

"A little?" Gold said, incredulously, "You call stalling the curse out a little interference?"

"Better than someone walking right into the Anti Magic," Autumn stated firmly.

"Perhaps," Gold said, "But now you've paid a price that no child should ever have to pay. And now, I have no way of finding my son."

"You wouldn't have had a way anyway," Autumn said bravely, "But Emma and I do."

Gold stopped right in front of her and said, "What are you saying, dearie?"

"I'm saying that Emma and I are the only ones that can leave Storybrooke," Autumn said, "Which means, we are the only ones who can go get your son."

"Are you threatening me?" Gold said, and Autumn said, almost cheekily, "I prefer to think of it as a basic understanding."

"Oh really," Gold said, challenging her stare. Autumn refused to back down, feeling self-assurance slowly build up. Leaning over, she was almost nose to nose with him as she said, "Yes."

"Well, since we're having a little basic understanding," Gold said pointedly, "I want to make something clear. Don't think for two seconds that I like this current situation. And if you think for two seconds I'll let your undermined me again, there will be consequences."

"You're just mad because I bested you at your own game," Autumn taunted and Gold suppressed a grin. She shouldn't be joking, this was a serious situation. But yet, he couldn't help but note how well she had played this little game. Shaking his head, Gold said, "I'm serious, Autumn. There are serious repercussions to erasing Kathryn Nolan's memories."

Autumn kicked her foot and said, "My name is Alison."

Gold raised his brows instead of voicing her attempt to change topic and said, "Sorry, dearie, it was a slip of the tongue. But do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Apart from erasing her memories me and leaving alone the only person I ever had the guts to tell my secret to, I've also ended up keeping the memories of said person instead of losing them," Autumn said, bitterly, "So yes, I am _very _aware of what I've just done."

Gold had a flicker of pain cross his face, reaching out to touch her cheek. He hadn't meant to shove those particular facts in her face. In fact he wasn't trying to shove anything back at her. Shaking his head, he murmured, "I meant do you realize I could lose you because you made her forget."

Autumn froze and said, "Why?"

"Because the adoption was not yet complete dearie," Gold said, firmly, "And now that Kathryn Nolan no longer remembers you, she no longer remembers having custody over you."

"But you already had custody," Autumn said confused. She was feeling a little bit better, sensing that he wasn't really mad. She had honestly expected to have been chased out of his house. But she was concerned at his last statement.

"Yes, but now Regina can contest that," Gold said, trying not to sound cruel, "When you erased her memories, then you've erased everyone else's memories of everything that happened after your previous living arrangement was discovered. So as far as it looks to everyone else, it's foul play."

Autumn couldn't help but be flabbergasted. She hadn't thought of that, but he was right. Looking thoughtful, Autumn said, "That can be fixed…"

"How?" Gold said, and Autumn said, "Because, as a Mage, I have the authority to be where ever I like. It's kinda like diplomatic immunity."

"Like this world understands that," Gold said, and Autumn said, "Well worse comes to worse, Emma hides me."

"You didn't think this through did you," taunted Gold, smirking. Autumn stared at him and said, "I did, I just thought your influence had more of a _punch_…"

"Excuse me?" Gold said as she jumped from the bed. She walked over towards the door turning around. She was grinning now as she said, "You heard me. With the way you're whining, I guess I was wrong."

"Ohoh," Gold said, his voice dangerously mocking. Autumn grinned, backing up out of the room. He followed her, and picked up the cane. He walked normally towards her and Autumn looked surprised. Autumn backed out into the hallway saying, "That is _really_ not fair…"

"Oh it's plenty fair, dearie," Gold said, "Just like your punishment for such cheekiness will be plenty fair."

Autumn sprinted off, only for Gold to grab her. He tickled her sides, until she found herself doubled over in giggles. Autumn then looked up at him grinning and said, "You know, that's not really a punishment."

"No," Gold said, "But do you really want to know what is?"

"Not really," Autumn said, honestly and Gold said, "Then don't do such a sneaky thing again."

Autumn felt Gold kiss the top of her head and said, "Don't worry about anything till morning. I'll figure something out in regards to this dilemma."

Autumn looked as if she was about to say something but then thought better of it. Instead she said, "Why morning?"

"Things are always clearer after a night's sleep," Gold said, "Now, go on and entertain yourself. Belle is making dinner so it should be ready soon."

Autumn's looked of curiosity came over her as she sprinted off to the kitchen downstairs. He chuckled and walked down the stairs. He was about to peek into the kitchen when there was knocking at the door. He walked over to it and opened it to reveal Emma. He said, "Sheriff Swan, what can I do for you?"

"Is Au-Alison here?" Emma asked, looking concerned, "I haven't been able to find her-."

"Relax Sheriff, she made it here safe and sound," Gold said pleasantly. Emma nodded; looking slightly relieved and asked, "Can I see her for a few minutes?"

"You can," Gold said, "But I would refrain from talking about Kathryn, she's very upset about it still."

"I understand," Emma said, "It's not related to that."

"Alison!" Gold called, walking towards the kitchen, "Sheriff Swan is here to see you."

Emma watched Autumn came around the corner. She walked over to Emma with a somewhat guilty look. Emma smiled, as if to tell her that it was okay. Autumn walked over to the door as Emma said, taking Autumn's coat off the coat rack, "Let's go for a walk kid, it's been a long day."

Autumn nodded, taking the coat from Emma as they left the house. Autumn stuck her hands in her pocket saying, "Sorry, I was…."

"It's alright," Emma said quickly, "I'm just glad your okay."

They walked in companionable silence as they made it to the main street of Storybrooke. Emma then said saying, "What are we going to do about this, kid?"

"About what?" Autumn asked, looking up at Emma. Emma glanced down at Autumn saying, "About telling Gold about your dad. I'm assuming you still haven't told him the bad news."

"Of course not," Autumn said, "It would crush him."

"Well we can't keep it a secret forever," Emma said, with a sigh, "He's expecting me to find him."

"Maybe we can just pretend to look for him, and then tell him that we found out he was dead?" Autumn suggested and Emma said, looking uncomfortable, "But that's still not being honest, I mean you're his…grandkid?"

Autumn couldn't help but start laughing a bit. Emma bit her lip, her mouth forming into a smile. She then too burst out laughing saying, "This all is very…awkward."

"Yeah, especially since Snow White looks your age," Autumn said, tossing her hair back, "We really shouldn't be laughing…"

"Probably not," Emma said, "I think I'm just going to have to tell him the truth. I think he would understand why you wouldn't feel comfortable telling him that."

"And if he doesn't?" Autumn asked, almost sounding fearful. Emma looked down, offering a comforting smile saying, "Then I'll kick his rear and throw him in jail till he changes his mind. Telling him how lucky he should be to have a wonderful grandkid."

Emma snorted, stopping to laugh again. A smile overcoming her face, Autumn said, "Come on, Emma this is serious."

"I'm sorry," Emma said, turning back to face Autumn, "It's just he doesn't seem…"

Emma froze, her eyes going wide and her look stunned. Autumn looked at her concerned as she looked to see what Emma was staring at. When she saw what Emma was staring at, Autumn could have sworn her heart stopped. Gasping, she stepped a few paces back. Autumn couldn't believe her eyes. No, it couldn't be, there was absolutely no way he could be alive. And yet there he was getting out of the car His hair was dark and neatly combed, his dark eyes warm and gentle. He hadn't shaved but it wasn't long, and Autumn knew that it was unmistakably him. Trembling, Autumn swallowed hard as Emma recollected herself and stood in front of Autumn. Grasping Autumn's shoulder comfortingly, Emma watched the man approach Emma with a sincere look on his face. Emma put on a nice smile as she said, "Hey, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a Granny's Bed and Breakfast. I meeting a friend there," he said, his voice soothing as she remembered. Autumn couldn't help but shiver, but desperately tried to collect herself. She stood up straight and put on her best poker face, but felt her eyes slightly dampen from threatening tears. Emma smiled and said, "Yeah, she's actually right down the street. It's a big house, you can't miss it."

"Thank you. Hey, I didn't catch your name," he said and Emma said, reaching out the shake his hand, "Emma Swan, I'm the Town Sheriff."

"Ah, hello," he shook her hand, and Emma nearly flinched when she felt a little electric shock, "My name is Baelfire Kinsleigh."

He peered over and spotted Autumn. She could have sworn her heart stopped when he took her in saying, "Who is this? Your kid?"

"No," Emma said, glancing at Autumn, "She's my son's friend Autumn, she and I were just out for a walk."

Baelfire smiled, but his eyes looked on more sharply. Autumn suddenly felt really nervous in a really bad way as she extended her hand saying, "Nice to meet you."

He grasped her hand, and Autumn nearly reacted to a shock running through her. He stared intently at her saying, "Likewise."

He released her and said pleasantly to Emma, "Well, I shall be heading off. Thank you for the directions. Perhaps I'll see you around town sometime."

"How long do you plan on staying?" Emma asked casually as he walked back to his car. He opened the door and said, "For a while. Have a good night."

He got into his car without another word and went off. Emma's face went from pleasant to stricken as she said, "How can that be?"

Autumn couldn't speak, she was trembling so badly. Her face had gone pale and tears were coming down swiftly. It couldn't be, there was no way. Autumn breathed in sharply and shakily. Emma looked back and immediately hugged her saying, "Relax, we'll figure this out."

"Emma," Autumn said, choking the words, "That's really him. He just-but ho-?!"

Emma grasped on to Autumn saying, "Come on, this is not a place to sort this out."

~Storybook~

"_**Quickly, we don't have a lot of time!"**_

_**Alison quickly followed after Hatter into the woods. She had on a dark cloak and was following the Hatter through the woods. There were loud sounds of the Queen's guards coming after them, but luckily night concealed them for the most part. Little Alison looked quite upset as she followed Hatter to the best of her abilities. She felt strange, with the magic flowing through her. She wasn't sure she quite liked it. Tears crept down her cheeks as the Cheshire Cat's face appeared in a swirl saying quickly and quietly, "This way, we're almost there."**_

"_**Good!" Hatter said, looking relieved. There was a sniffle and Hatter looked around wildly. He looked down to see her eyes filled with tears as she said, "Hatter, I want to go home. I want Daddy."**_

"_**You will," Hatter said, scooping her up. Wiping her tears, Jefferson said, "But for now we must hurry to a safe place. The Queen won't rest till she's found you."**_

_**Hatter quickly followed the Cheshire Cat down into the depths of the forest. Leaves of all sizes brushed up against them, making Alison whimper. Hatter shushed her kindly, understanding the feeling deep inside her. The sounds of the soldiers died away as they kept moving deeper and deeper into the thicket. It had felt like an eternity had gone by before they made it out of the thicket of forest. Alison then looked around, seeing a wondrous site before her. It was like a huge room with leaves as the walls and the sky for the ceiling. There were canopies of gigantic leaves held by thick winding roots. Cats of all sizes like Cheshire either laid out on these branches and there were people there too. But these people seemed quite cat like. Long, slender, their eyes very cat like. One stood up, looking more splendid that the others. She had dark tan skin with sharp golden brown eyes. Her dark hair was free and wild, but her well defined face was beautiful to Alison. Her body was toned muscle wise and her clothes very strange. Alison looked afraid, burying her face into the Hatter's coat. He looked at Alison with surprise and the cat woman said her voice sharp and slightly accented, "It's alright child. You are safe with me here."**_

_**Alison looked over at the woman as she approached. She smiled, her cat like smile much more mysterious than Cheshire's. She then stood up straighter saying, "I must say, I never thought in my thousands of years of living I would see another mage again."**_

"_**Please," Hatter said, sounding a little put out, "Are you sure-?"**_

"_**I'm positive," she said sharply. She looked from Jefferson and back to Alison saying, "The presence is strong within her."**_

_**Alison looked even more frightened and the woman purred, "No, don't be frightened Alice. You are perfectly safe, as is the Hatter. My son has taken quite the liking to you."**_

_**Alison looked at the woman and asked warily, "Your Cheshire's Mommy?"**_

"_**Of course," the woman said, taking Alison into her arms, "My name is Sofronia. I'm the Mother Cat. And you name is Alice, no?"**_

"_**Alison," sniffled Alison, "Only the Queen called me Alice."**_

"_**Well then," Sofronia said, pushing back Alison's hair, "You are Kitten to me now. For now, we shall rest. While we some are nocturnal, you are not. I will protect you while you sleep."**_

"_**When can I go home," Alison sniffled as the Mother Cat brought her over to the bed where other cats were sleeping. Mother Cat laid her down saying, "Once you have mastered you powers, you will be able to go home to your father. Do not worry; time will pass here but not there. You father won't even know you've gone."**_

_**Sofronia soothed Alison to sleep, purring a lullaby to her. Pulling the blankets above the sleeping child, she watched the young one intently. Hatter watched and said with a heavy voice, "She's been tainted by our world."**_

"_**Don't say things so crassly," the Mother Cat said, "The magic agrees with her. It's been a long time since someone has been chosen."**_

"_**Yes, but she is just a child."**_

"_**All the better," Mother Cat said, "It means we'll have a Mage for many more phases. Do not worry yourself Jefferson, she may just be the key to you getting home."**_


	27. Appearance

_Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I give credit to Bizzarieve for all the help._I'm sorry this took me so long I've been extremely busy with life.

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Appearance**

"What the hell?"

August winced, closing the door to the room. Baelfire stood there rigidly, his dark eyes stormy looking. It was night, and the bedroom looked somewhat clean. Turning to look at Baelfire, August suddenly felt really nervous. While he knew his friend wasn't one to resort to violence first, August also knew Baelfire could have a really short fuse. And if he was correct with his thinking about the upcoming topic of conversation, Baelfire's fuse was going to be _really_ short. August didn't let his discomfort show as he asked, "What's up?"

"You should know very well what's up," Baelfire said, advancing with a bit of a menacing air, "I met the Mage of Wonderland on my way here. You failed to mention that she was a child!"

"Why does it matter?" August said, feeling dumb for asking it, "What difference does it make that she's a child?"

"Because I have to shock her with my magic to make sure she wasn't an enemy," Baelfire snapped, "Do you realize how much that hurts for a child?"

"I know, I'm sorry," August said, as Baelfire ran a hand through his hair. Exhaling Baelfire walked over to a chair, throwing his jacket on top of it. August watched him and asked, "So is she an enemy?"

"Of course not," Baelfire said, "She's a child. But I can't say she won't be wary of me now."

"Well I had to ask," August said, "She's really close with your dad, and his had some shady allies in the past…"

"Don't remind me," Baelfire said sitting down on the chair. Staring out the window, Baelfire tried to calm his raging temper. August then sighed and leaned against the desk. He glanced towards a picture he had out on the window sill of Baelfire holding Lisie. August smiled weakly as Baelfire suddenly says, "She has the same blue eyes."

"What?" August said and Baelfire said with a heavy sigh, "Autumn, she has the same blue eyes…"

"Bae, don't start that," August said, his voice sounding pained, "Lisie is dead; the Mages told us themselves that she died."

"I know," Baelfire's voice constricted, "Don't need to remind me, it's just an observation."

"I know," August said, understanding a bit of the nostalgia, "I had the same one."

Baelfire sighed, staring out the window again. He noticed someone walking down the street. Well two someone's actually. A boy he had never seen before and Autumn, looking quite upset. He looked like he was helping her and Baelfire grimaced. Baelfire watched them disappear and said, "She has a lot of magic inside her… such a pity."

"Not all magic is a curse, Bae," August said and Baelfire said, "I know that, but for a child to have all that magic is."

"The people of Wonderland would beg to disagree," August said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Baelfire shook his head and said, "They are a bunch of crazies. Psycho's."

"To us," August said, "It's normal behavior in that world."

"Something I will never understand," Baelfire said, exhaling. August then said, "So what are you going to do now? It's only a matter of time before the Mage's know you're here."

"Oh I want them to know I'm here," Baelfire said, seriously, "And believe me; there is quite the plan in store for Storybrooke. Are you prepared to raise a little mischief with me?"

August scoffed and shook his head saying, "Since when did I get an option with you?"

"Never, I just like to pretend that I give you one," Baelfire said, smirking. He stood up, walking over to his bag. Pulling out a book, Baelfire roamed through it saying, "I've waited too long to deal with Morgana. I am certainly not going to pass up a chance to get even with her."

"I'm expecting your evil laugh in about a minute," August muttered, knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Oh believe me," Baelfire smirk turned to a grin, "Evil is not going to cover what I have in store for Snow Queen."

* * *

"_And just when was anyone going to tell me this?!_"

Emma winced as Gold stared at her fuming. Belle stood off to the side, looking rather shocked. Sighing, Emma said, "I was going to tell you soon. In my defense, I only found out about her father being your son a week ago. The kid and I just found out tonight that he was even alive."

Gold gritted his teeth, walking away. Emma looked at him nervously and said, "Look, I know it's a lot to take in, but can you really blame her for not telling you?"

"Of course not!" Gold said, his voice harsh, "But I would have expected you to say something a week ago, not now!"

Grasping his cane, he turned and looked at her sharply. He could not believe this, but at the same time it all made sense. It explained so much as to why she wouldn't tell him the secret. He had never imagined this when finding his son. But it was only natural that he would have a life of his own, possibly a family. Never once in a million years however did he picture this happening; he never thought that his son's daughter would be the one to find him. Guilt, anger, confusion, and alarm took over; he had hoped Autumn went home like he asked her to. The poor child looked to almost be in hysterics. Now he knew, now he knew… Gold exhaled and Emma actually looked pitiful, not angry at his blaming. Emma said, "He's staying at the Inn at Granny's. Despite his odd behavior upon seeing Autumn, he seems like a pretty decent fellow."

"Of course he would be," Gold said, a mixture of emotions creeping into his voice. Emma winced, guilt welding up more inside her. She did really feel bad, even if Gold wasn't always so nice. She didn't know why, but the more she got to know about him the more she felt _for_ him. It was never fair to get dealt pretty nasty cards, and then to have a situation beyond control. Belle walked over to him, gently grasping his arm. He looked over at her, the look in his razor-sharp brown eyes softening. He then sighed and Emma said, "I can arrange a meeting with him for you if you'd like."

"And tell him what? That his daughter is here in Storybrooke after being in the pitiless foster system for years?" Gold said, and Emma said, "Start with the basics first. Talk about what you had wanted to talk about to begin with. Then find out what's the family situation first."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Gold said, not liking what that implied. Emma sighed and said, "Look, I'll be square with you. Her being tossed around in the foster system like she had been was sketch ball enough. But now the whole reason she had been told she was put in said foster system to begin with turns out to be a big fat lie. A mistake like that can't be coincidental."

"Are you implying he abandoned her?" Gold asked, incredulously. Emma didn't take offense to the dark look in his eyes as she said, "I'm saying that no one has any idea about what's going on and that before we hurt anyone else here, we should try and sort out what's going on."

Emma looked at him with begging eyes saying, "Autumn's been hurt enough."

Gold gripped his cane, an air of defeat around him. Belle didn't say anything, but watched him with a concerned look. Emma watched him give a slight nodding of the head giving her the affirmative. Emma then sat back in her chair, running her hands through her hair. Gold then said, after a period of silence, "Alison, her name is Alison…"

Straightening up, Gold said, "I'll be heading home; come Belle."

Belle followed him out, Emma watching them leave with an unreadable expression. Gold's was even more so, causing Belle more uneasiness. Belle didn't know what to say to ease his mind; this obviously had been a huge blow to him. To her, it was just confusing. However, she thought it shouldn't have been so surprising, Autumn treated him like family. She obviously cared enough about him to be so conscious of his feelings. Getting into the car, Belle looked over at Gold as he entered the car. He didn't say anything as he turned the key in the ignition. The tension was rising however, and Belle couldn't help but say something.

"She loves you."

"I know," Gold said, his voice rough. His grip tightened on the steering wheel as he drove home. Belle bit her lip, falling silent for the rest of the car ride. He pulled into his driveway and stopped the car. He took the keys out of the ignition before saying, "Go head upstairs. I'll need to talk to Alison alone."

"Rumple," Belle started before Gold got out of the car. She watched him walk towards the door with a heavy heart. Getting out of the car, Belle followed him into the house. As she locked the door, Belle heard him go up the stairs. Sighing, Belle walked into his study in hopes to find something to do till he was done.

Gold was in absolute dread. He had no idea how to even go about this. He had so many questions, but the last thing he wanted to do was put her in more pain. Whether she knew it or not, Gold could start feeling Autumn's out of control emotions flow through her magic. It was alarming, how close her emotions were tied into her magic. He would have to try sorting this out later. Finally reaching her bedroom door, Gold knocked on the door. There was no answer, but he knew she was in there. He could feel it, the chaotic presence in the other room. Opening the door, Gold walked in saying, "Dearest, I'm coming in."

She was in the bed, face buried into the pillow. She was in pj's, consisted oversized long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. There was a lamp on, illuminating the room gently. Closing the door, he walked over to the bed. Abandoning the cane, he climbed on top of the bed. He sat by her, gently pushing back her hair. She let out an unconscious shiver and he frowned. He then said, "Looking at me. Darling, I need you to look at me."

Alison looked up at him, allowing him to see her face. Her nose was pink from crying and was slightly biting her lower lip. But what really got him was the very tear filled eyes. Stroking her wet cheeks, he soothed her in taking her into a hug. She froze, in such a way that made him want to cry. Rubbing her back, he kissed the top of her head. He then said, with some hesitation, "I know now, Alison. Emma told me everything."

A very violent tremble shot through her body and Gold felt it. Her tension never faded, even as he attempted to sooth her shocked nerves. Grief shot through him and he said, "Alison, I understand why you didn't tell me. I really do; I just want to know what you're feeling."

"I'm sorry," Alison finally said, her voice coming out in broken sobs, "I didn't know he was alive. I don't understand…"

"I know," Gold said, firmly, "Darling, none of this is your fault. I begrudge you for nothing that has happened, believe me. But I need you to understand that from now on there can't be anymore secrets between us. It's becoming much too costly to you, Alison."

Autumn peered up at him, his face not far from her. Her lip trembled as he leaned in. He kissed her forehead, before sitting up with her in his arms. She was staring up at him with confused eyes, stating, "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why me?" Autumn said, her voice quivering with many conflicting emotions, "With anyone else, you would have let hell loose on them. Why are you so different with me?"

"Because your circumstances were completely different," Gold said firmly, gripping her arms tightly but not hurtful, "Most people do such things out of spite and revenge; that's what I will not stand for. You were stuck in a position that children should never be stuck with. You did what you did out of fear; fear of my grief and anger, fear of letting go of the man you held so dear to your heart. You've given up so much, the last thing you wanted to do was give up the last thing you had left."

Autumn was staring at him with wide eyes, looking very vulnerable. He stared down at her, gently tilting her chin. Gold then said softly, "I love you, regardless of parentage. You said you wanted someone to love you for you and you alone; that's exactly what you're getting dearie."

Autumn swallowed, tears creeping down her chin. He stroked them away, his face looking slightly tired. She then said, "For a man who avoids dealing with his own emotions, you read people rather well."

He chuckled and said, "Practice dearie. Now calm yourself; you may be the Mage of Wonderland, but I'm in charge of you now. You are mine, my family, and I will ensure your happiness. You will have Kathryn and your Father back."

"Words are pretty," Autumn said, her voice sounding rather defeated, "But they are just words…"

"That will be actions very soon," Gold said. Autumn leaned against him, staring out her dark window. He was now leaning against the backboard and rubbing her back. Autumn sniffled and said, "He didn't even recognize me…"

"You've been out of his life for years," Gold said, looking down at her, "Who knows what he's thinking, Alison. It's wouldn't be surprising if he thought you were dead."

Autumn winced and she moved off of him much to her dismay. She need sleep, her head was violently hurting as was everything else. She should have been glad that he wasn't furious but she was too hurt to register anything properly. It felt like someone had ripped her heart out. So many unanswered questions, but it wasn't like they were getting solved tonight. Gold pulled back the sheets, allowing her to crawl under. He then leaned over kissing her cheek and whispered goodnight. He went to get up and a sudden terror came over her. Grabbing his arm, she said, "Don't!"

Gold looked at her in surprise as she looked at him fearfully. Autumn stared at him with a pleading look and said, "Please don't leave."

"Alison," Gold started and Alison begged, "Please…just until I sleep?"

Gold hesitated before lying down next to her again. She snuggled under the covers, her body aching with pain much more than physical. Stroking her hair, Gold watched her staring up at him. For now, he would let her have this comfort. As much as he wanted to protect her, he wasn't a fool. Until this was over, she was going to be struggling with the pain and confusion now flying around.

* * *

"That woman!" Dr. Whale slammed the bottle against the wall of his home. He could not believe this; for twenty eight years he had been in this prison. Twenty eight years he could have spent regaining his brother. His blood was boiling, his anger intense. How would he get revenge? He already ran into people who had no recollection of the other life. Gripping the table, he stared at the mirror. Jumping out of his skin, he turned around to see a boy standing there. He had an evil looking grin on his face and he said, "About time you realized I was here."

"Who are you?" Dr. Whale said, "How did you get into my home?!"

"Easy," he jumped up on the table nearby with unreasonable time. Dr. Whale gripped a candle holder, narrowing his eyes. He knew magic when he saw it, as much as he didn't like using it. "I came in through your _window_…"

"You still haven't explained who you are!? Why are you here!?" Dr. Whale said, now extremely wary. The boy gripped his hand around a knife. Alarm shot through Whale as the boy as his hand began to have lightning shoot around it. This wasn't magic, it was something much different. The boy then said, "My name is Peter, and I will aid you in your anger!"

Whale jumped back, swinging out his arm. But he was much too late.

Blackness over took him in a heartbeat.

* * *

"What do you mean he's still alive?!"

"Why wouldn't he be?!" Jane said, angry. Tzila, Sage, Ryaden, Jane, Oz, and Snow Queen were in the mansions sitting room. Four were sitting looking rather uncomfortable or worried. There was a mirror in the corner of the room and bookshelves surround the walls. Jane and Morgana were standing close to each as Morgana snapped, "Because I saw him! He was in the house; he was burnt to a crisp!"

"He wasn't even in the house!" Jane cried out, "He was out searching for Alison!"

Snow Queen stepped back, looking horrified. Shaking her head slightly, Snow Queen never broke eye contacted as she said, "He was in the house when Alison left, he should have been in the house when she returned."

"What do you mean?" Ryaden asked and Snow Queen said, "Alison went down a rabbit hole that took her to Wonderland. Those Rabbit holes return the user to the same time and place in which they leave."

"Morgana, that's not possible,"Jane said looking stricken, "Alison had been gone for a whole month!"

Morgana looked shocked. Backing away, Morgana found herself leaning against the arm of a couch. Ryaden gripped Tzila's hand tightly and said, "Are you telling us nothing happened in which the time of arrival was delayed?"

"Yes!" Snow Queen said firmly, "Nothing was wrong with that rabbit hole! I followed Alison myself!"

"But we lost sensory of her," Jane said, looking horrified, "Alison was gone, no one could find her. We only felt you in that area and it was a month later!"

"Then I don't know what to tell you," Morgana said, scowling, "I didn't hurt her!"

"Why didn't you bring her to us then?" snapped Ryaden, "Why put her in the foster system?"

"Because she couldn't use magic!" Snow Queen said, "As far as I was concerned she was powerless. Baelfire was gone, or I thought he was, and I was giving her a chance for another family. Next thing I know, she's in Storybrooke with her memories of wonderland being erased!"

"Where you proceeded to put a gun to her chest," Jane said, glaring at Snow Queen. Snow Queen shrugged and said, "Wasn't like I was going to hurt her, I just needed to trigger memories."

"Regardless, now we have the problem that Alison has her powers and duties to attend to," Oz said, his voice gravely, "And Baelfire here seeking revenge for the death of his daughter."

"And possibly be the enemy," Ryaden said lowly, "As him being the only anti-magic user in the vicinity."

"We have no proof that he's doing this," Jane said, her voice warning, "The minute we start accusing people out of panic is the minute we lose."

"I know, but do we wait around for him to come finish us off?" Ryaden said.

"He's not going to come finish us off," Sage rolled his eyes, "Morgana, maybe, but not us. We'll just tell him that something screwy happened and that we are still trying to figure exactly what's going on."

"Watch," Ryaden warned, grasping Tzila's hands with more of a protective feel as he felt her shift nervously, "He's going to tear us to pieces and I can't say I blame him."

* * *

Sunlight crept into the room, waking Autumn up. Blinking, Autumn shifted under the thick covers. Her headache was gone, but the sinking feeling in her stomach remained. Sitting up, Autumn looked around to see that Gold was gone. It wasn't surprising; she hadn't expected him to stay. She looked around and then paused to see something sitting on the nightstand. It was a black box, velvet and rectangular. Reaching over, Autumn grasped it and opened it. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the silver knife with the name Rumpelstiltskin. Pressed under its hilt, Autumn noticed a note and she pulled it out. Opening it, she saw his handwriting: _Keep it safe for me, dearest._

Staring down at it in stupor, Autumn didn't dare touch it. It was so intimidating, for something that seemed so simple. Climbing out of bed, Autumn hurried over to a floor board. Prying it open, she pulled out the wooden box. Unlocking it, Autumn put the knife in with the intention of coming back for it later. She hadn't expected him to give it to her, she thought he would find some loophole around it. Autumn put the box back and sealed the floorboard back up with her magic. Autumn stood up with a sigh, a sensation of overwhelming washing over.

Walking over to the closet, she pulled out clothes from the closet. She had to go, right now before she didn't have another chance. The shock her father had used was definitely anti magic, which roused many red flags in Autumn's head. She dressed, brushed her hair, and snatched her backpack. Pushing the book and some other items in the bag, Autumn zipped it shut and swung it on her back. Hurrying off down the stairs, Autumn quickly escaped out the door.

While she walked, Autumn tried squishing the feeling growing in her stomach. As she pondered on what she was going to do, someone came walking up beside her. Jefferson walked by her, saying, "The Mage's are getting ready for their meeting. They expect you there."

"Do you think I'm actually going?" Autumn mocked and Jefferson looked intrigued. Looking down at her, Jefferson said, "For someone who just found out her father is alive, you're being unusually calm-."

"My dad just shocked me with Anti-Magic last night, Jefferson," Autumn murmured lowly, "I have no time and am not in the mood to be freaking out."

"Wait a minute!" Jefferson said, stricken, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," Autumn said, "Another thing, I need you to go get Cheshire at your house. I'm going to have a little chat with the Mage of the Land of Fear."

"Someone's being very official today too," Jefferson commented. Autumn glanced back before saying, "I need to be, I can't get home if I play nice right now."

Jefferson scoffed, a growing smile appearing on his face. He shouldn't be smiling; after all Alison had gone through so much within the last twenty four hours in the pain and shock department. But he couldn't help notice the aura around her. It was an aura that was beginning to take more and more resemblance to the Alison he knew so well.

"So what's the plan?"

Charming watched Jane approach him from the window she had been standing at. The other mages were not there, having other duties to attend to. Snow stood by him as well as a few others. Jane watched Charming for a moment before saying, "As painful as it is, we have to act like we did before magic return. During the day, we must have the appearance that nothing is wrong. But a night is when we must keep a sharp eye. Now that magic has returned, the things stolen from us will no doubt make an appearance."

"Won't that be a good thing?" Snow White asked and Jane said, "Good in the sense that we found them. However, if our theory is correct the curse will have altered them to be the enemies we must fight to get to the core."

"What about Henry?" Emma asked, hands on Henry's shoulder, "You can't expect me to make him go back to Regina."

"No, we took care of that," Jane said, "He's been caught in the crossfire of Regina's actions for too long. Alison changed people's memories so that Henry will be living with you."

"Whoa, how come none of us remember that?" Red asked, Granny looking alarmed. Henry glanced up at Emma, feeling a little uneasy. The Queen wouldn't be happy about that. Jane looked back at Red and said, "Just how the potion balances things out. Other people don't remember their lives but you guys wouldn't know the changes by the potion."

"Who is this Alison?" Charming asked, suddenly, "Why haven't we met her yet?"

"_Ow Alison that hurts_!"

All jumped, minus Jane, at the sound of the loud voice echoing from the hall. The doors burst open to reveal Autumn dragging Sage in by his shirt collar. All gaped as Autumn walked over to them before pushing Sage into one of the chairs saying, "Misery enjoys company. If I have to come to this meeting so do you!"

"Oh come on," Sage complained, rubbing his neck, "No one wants to meet me."

"Perfect timing," Jane said, obviously not perturbed by the entrance, "Everyone, I believe you know Alison by the name of Autumn. She is the Mage of Wonderland. This one sitting in the chair would be the Mage of Hallowed Land, Sage."

"Hello," grumbled Sage and Red looked at Autumn with awe. She stepped forward saying, "You're the Mage of Wonderland?"

"In the flesh," Autumn said with a little bow, "Sorry I wasn't here last time, I was otherwise engaged."

"Well, that certainly answers my question as to who you were," Granny huffed, but not unkindly. Snow White looked at Autumn with interest as Jane said, "Autumn and I will be the main Mages staying here will all of you. If there is a problem and you can't find one of us, just summon her or myself. She knows what to do."

"Even though she is the youngest out of us all," Sage grumbled again only to have Jane swat the back of his head saying, "Not another word out of you! Or I'll put you on patrol with Ryaden tonight!"

"Oh come on," Sage said, his voice mildly calm again. He seemed to look more awake, "He hates my guts, Jane, don't do that."

"Then don't whine," Jane said, before looking back, "Sage and I will be making rounds today. If you have any more questions, Alison will answer them for you."

"Huh? Really? I just sat down!" Sage protested only to have Jane grab his collar and disappear in a whirl of green smoke. Autumn watched them leave with a sigh and said, "Oh well. Was kinda hoping she would let Sage stay."

"A-Alison?" Snow White asked, sounding unsure.

"Just call me Autumn, Miss. Blanchard," Autumn said innocently, "It will be awkward if you suddenly started calling me Alison."

"Autumn," Snow White said, obviously flustered, "How are we supposed to summon you?"

"Oh that's easy," Autumn said, matter of factly, "Just wish for me, believe me, I'll feel it."

"Are you sure?" David asked unsurely and Autumn said, "Positively."

"What about Rumpelstiltskin?" Red asked worriedly, "I know the Mage's said he's on our side, but-."

"Don't worry about him," Autumn said, "Believe me, the Mages have taken care of him. He won't be hurting anyone anymore except for our enemy. He'll be busy searching for that blasted core keeping us here."

Red looked somewhat relieved but David still looked unsure. But he didn't comment on it as Snow White said, "Well, I think we should get going about our day. The last thing I want right now is for Regina to waltz into the Town Hall guns ablaze. Now that we have Henry, she will be raving mad."

"Good," Autumn said gleefully, "Then I get permission to magic her but into the wall!"

"Stop being a trouble maker," scolded Granny, as Emma couldn't help but grin. Autumn shrugged and said, "Well, regardless, that is the plan. Now I'm off to go do something really dumb!"

"Wa-Wait! Autumn!" Henry chased after her. Emma followed him, only to find him staring out into the street. She was gone, he didn't know how but he got a bad feeling. Autumn had totally bailed, and he had a sinking feeling he knew why.

* * *

"Chess!" Jefferson hung up his jacket as he shouted up the stairs. There was no answer, which made Jefferson sigh irritated. Walking up the stairs, he growled. He hated getting Chess up, he was such a complainer. Jefferson finally made it to the second floor, staring into the room Chess usually occupied. Much to his surprise, the room was empty. Walking around to other bedrooms, he found that they too were empty. Going into his work room, he ran a hand through his hair saying, "Damn it Chess."

"Papa."

Jefferson froze, not believing his ears. No, it couldn't be. Turning around, Jefferson saw indeed his darling Grace sitting there. She smiled warmly, kicking her legs gently. The look on her face was hopeful, as if she was waiting for him to do something. But he was frozen to the floor, not believe his eyes. Alison told him that Grace was one of the exceptions, but something had made him freeze. He couldn't go to her, he didn't deserve her. She deserved the family that had been with her the past 28 years. But now he had made her aware, the worst curse he could have given her.

Grace stood up, looking at him in the same manner she had been. But this time she spoke up again, "Papa, it's me. Grace."

Jefferson felt his legs leap forward, scooping her up in his arms. He couldn't stop hugging her, squeezing her tight. Tears prickled his eyes, Jefferson rubbed her back. Grace immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on to him just as tight. She smiled even brighter and said, "I knew you'd come find me, but Alison said you might just need a little push."

Jefferson couldn't help but let out a short laugh. Kissing her head, Jefferson closed his eyes. Tears slipped down his cheeks, a feeling of warmth mixing in with his guilt. Grace closed her eyes, feeling relief and happy. She couldn't help but laugh when Jefferson said, "I guess it wasn't Chess I was coming to get."

Autumn closed the telescope, standing on the hill. So they had reunited, Alison couldn't help but sighed. Part of her felt miserable, she knew that it was done. Jefferson was with Grace, where they could go off and live there happily ever after. Jefferson had no longer an obligation or reason to help her; after all the deal was completed. She had known that from the start, but she couldn't help but feel the negative emotion fueling the other negative emotions running through her. Putting the telescope in her bag, Alison zippered it shut. Slinging it over her shoulder, Autumn made her way to the forest. She needed all the help she could get, and nothing was going to stop her from doing what she had to do.

Walking down the slope, Autumn came to a clearing where a door stood. It was an elaborate looking door with sleek wood. There were many carvings, strange to this world but not to Alison. She reached out and one of the carvings was pushed in. There was a whirling sound as locks where undone and Autumn backed away. She watched the door open on its own accord and there was a mist rolling out from it. Inside light blue and white magic swirled like another door, blocking anyone that might be coming from the other side. The mist swirled up into eight pillars, tall and fierce. The door snapped shut allowing the mist to dissipate. There stood a woman with cat like eyes surrounded by three very like her. One man stood with a top hat with white ears. He wore a white mask over his face and a black suit with a silver broken heart embroidered on it. A man stood near him with shabby clothes, also wearing a top hat but of old velvet that was worn at the edges with grey old hare ears. He had a crazed look in his eyes as he fingered the hilt on his knife. Two boys appeared, both with pitch black hair and deep brown eyes. Each were dressed with similar black leather clothes, but one wore red while the other blue.

"Alison!" one of the boys cried out. Both came pouncing upon her, and Alison stood her ground. She hugged them both murmuring, "Miss you too."

The cat woman looked around with her sharp fierce eyes before settling them on Alison. The twin boys let her go as the cat woman smiled saying, "Well, my Kitten, this is the world that you were born in. I must say it's...strange."

"I know," Alison said, walking towards her, "And I promise that we won't be here too long. But there is something quite horrible occurring."

"I know of it," the woman said sharply, but her smile was growing as she watched Alison, "As do the rest of us. Now all we await is your orders."

"That's right!" Alison ducked back as something came racing past her head. She straightened back up with a smirk as she watched the man with old hare ears. He was grinning maniacally and Alison walked near him. She then leaned against a tree saying, "Well then, March Hare. I have a special assignment for you. Take whoever you want with you. I want you to give someone a little…scare. I don't want her dead, or severely hurt, just enough to make something clear."

"And who is this woman?" The March Hare cackled, a dangerous look overcoming his face. Alison smiled warmly and said, "She's the Evil Queen Regina, she smells of apple perfume. Believe me you'll know her when you find her. When you've done your job, give her this."

Alison flicked her hands out and a red rose appeared in her hand. It was in full bloom and Hare took it with a careful swipe. He inspected it greedily and Alison scolded, "_Give it to her_. I'll give you one once you've completed your task."

"Fine!" March Hare said loudly, "I will do as you command. Dee! Dum! Let's go!"

The March Hare hopped off at an alarming speed in the direction of town. The boys raced after him, shouting at him to slow down. Cat woman raised her brows, looking intrigued. Alison then turned to the man in the black attire and said, walking towards him with more upright posture, "Well, my white rabbit, I do have an important task for you. I need you to shadow someone for me. Just until I'm in a position to do a little bit more. He's got dark hair, tall, brown eyes, with a distinct smell of pine. Keep me updated on what he's doing. His name is Baelfire."

"And what do I get in return, Milady?" his voice was smooth and flawlessly warm. Alison extended her hand, allowing a rose to form. This one was white though, and Alison said, "For you, my dear white rabbit."

He took it, putting it in his inside jacket pocket. He then also jumped away, much more gracefully. Alison watched after him a moment before turning her attention back to the cat females behind her. The three then rushed forward, getting down on her level, pushing back hair, examining her saying:

"Alison, you've gotten so much taller!"

"Your clothes are so strange-are all clothes like this-?"

"Gods, it was awful-."

"Enough!"

All three froze and looked back at the Cat woman. She jerked her head, staring at them all fiercely. All of them scampered, turning into large panther like cats. The woman stared intently at Alison as Alison just stood there. Stretching out her dark tan hand, the woman stared at Alison expectantly. Alison immediately walked towards her, extending her own hand. The woman examined it, tracing the palm lightly. Alison watched her as she said, "So much pain, it was hard to watch young one."

"I'm sorry," Alison murmured and Sofronia said sharply, "You should not be sorry, you should learn from past mistakes and turn them to advantages. I taught you that, did I not?"

"Yes," Alison said, staring up at the Mother Cat. Sofronia seemed satisfied as she let go of Alison's palm saying, "Good, now what would you wish of me with this knowledge in mind."

"I need you and your family to protect those in town," Alison said, "Without a doubt Regina will call for aid from those allies in town and I'd rather this place stay within control."

"Understood," Mother Cat said, "We'll keep them at bay."

Mother Cat purred, leaning down. She kissed Alison's cheek and said, "I'll report back tonight."

"Be discreet," Alison warned as Mother Cat walked away, "I can't promise he'll be happy about all of this."

"Its fine," Mother Cat said, "It's you I live to please, not him."

She then leaped up into the tree's, transforming into a large panther looking cat. Alison was left alone, looking back at the door. The locks were firm in place; the door looking like it had been untouched. Smiling cat like, any thought processes of Autumn began to slip away. Walking a bit of distance away, Alison left the door as well as any doubts about what she had to do.

~Storybook~

"_**Where are we going?"**_

_**Sofronia glanced back at Alison, both of which were walking along an old trail. Several other cat people were walking ahead, weapons in hand. Sofronia spoke clearly, even though her accent still remained, "We are going to meet others much like yourself. They will help you in your quest in getting home Kitten."**_

_**Alison pouted and said, "Why couldn't Hatter come?"**_

"_**Because it pains him to face one of the people he will be meeting," Sofronia said, "It reminds of a past mistake that he will not let go."**_

"_**Oh," Alison asked, "Is she mean?"**_

_**Sofronia laughed and said, "How would you guess a she, Kitten?"**_

"_**Because," Alison said, following Sofronia with a bit of a dark look, "Lots of she's are mean, especially to he's."**_

"_**Like who?" Sofronia asked and Alison said, "The Queen of Hearts is mean! My mommy was mean too, she hurt Daddy really bad. She tried to get rid of me, and Daddy made her leave. That's why my Daddy doesn't have a true love anymore."**_

_**Sofronia slowed down and said somewhat harshly, "It doesn't sound like true love to me."**_

"_**Huh?" Alison asked and Sofronia said, "Well, not all she's are mean, especially this one Alison. Besides, I am a she as are you. And I highly doubt you are mean."**_

_**Sofronia came to a clearing, a cliff side overlooking rocky hills of twists and turns. But these hills were strange. They land was going down on a slant. The land curved at a certain point having the hills upon it turn in a spiral. They continued onward into mist that existed quite a ways down. Alison gapped and Sofronia said, "We will travel downwards into the Lowlands. There we will be able to meet our companions."**_

"_**I can't climb these!" Alison cried, "I'll fall!"**_

"_**Nonsense," Sofronia said, "You will learn. But for now you will climb on my back. For we must get there in haste."**_

_**Alison did as she was told, holding tight to Sofronia's neck. Sofronia then took a suddenly leap, rushing down the slant. It was intense, but Alison managed to not scream. She watched as Sofronia skillfully leaped down, jumping and landing like a cat. The mist did now allow them to see far but Alison trusted Sofronia to know where she was going. That trust was put to the test when Sofronia jumped and straightened out. There was no more land just a drop down in the thick fog. Alison yelled, "Where's the land!?"**_

"_**Don't worry," Sofronia said, sharply, "It will greet us soon."**_

_**Sofronia soon after landed on soft grass, slowly straightening. Alison slipped off, feeling very light headed. She looked around seeing the fog slowly clearing away. Somehow Alison found herself with the other Cats in a field of grass with running waters. There were chairs made of stone with petals on the seats. In the middle was a large tree with a strange sight to behold. Ice, golden leaves, spring blossoms and thick green leaves were upon it. Alison looked up in awe walking towards it. She was about to reach out and touch it when she heard a voice.**_

"_**Such a wee one she is."**_

_**Alison jumped back, looking to see people now occupying the chair. One was man, looking cynical and sarcastic, another was a teenager all in black, an elderly man with blue robes watched her intently with a woman by his side. She looked at the teen and scolded, "Sage be nice!"**_

"_**What!? I'm just sayin' what everyone's thinking," Sage protest and Jane shushed him. She looked at Sofronia warily and said, "What is the meaning of this? Why is this child here?"**_

"_**Because Jane," Sofronia said sharply, "This is the new Mage."**_

"_**You lie!" Ryaden snarled, getting to his feet. Alison whimpered, fear shooting through her. Jane shot him a look before looking at Alison asking, "How did you come to be here, you don't smell of this land or time."**_

"_**I-I fell down a rabbit hole," Alison said backing away from Jane. She didn't like the man, she wasn't sure she would like any of them. Jane groaned and the man snapped something Alison would not care to repeat. Sofronia stopped one of her cat's from going over to Alison and said, "Whether you like it or not, she is our Mage. I'm sure of it."**_

"_**You better not be!" Ryaden snapped, "There is no way a child could be the Mage of Wonderland!"**_

"_**Shall we prove it to you then?"**_

_**Alison jumped away as a woman came out from behind the tree. Alison scrambled to hid under one of the chairs, frightened as could be. She looked over at Alison sympathetically as another woman appeared in light pink wisps. This woman had bright blonde hair with flowers adorning her bound hair. Her dress was gold, pink, and green mixed together in a pattern and went to her ankles. She tilted her head and said, "Well, she's a bit shy, isn't she?"**_

"_**Well what do you expect?" A man appeared next to the old man, his hair fiery red. His beard was short and his clothes brown leather. "She's been through much in the past few months. Come out little one, we don't bite much."**_

_**Alison shook her head, tears threatening now. The old man shook his head sympathetically as Sage joked, "You're not helping, she won't come out of there anytime soon!"**_

"_**Let me try."**_

_**Alison felt a cool breeze swipe over her and the grass had frost appear upon it. She looked up and saw a face that resembled the teen that sat a short distance away. His hair was more blonde, almost white and his eyes were a grey hazel. They were fierce and frosty, but held a strange kindness to them. He wore a grey long shirt with dark pants. His boots were leather with shining silver bells. Looking from both teens, she could have sworn they were twins. He extended his hand and said, "I'm Jack Frost, The Guardian to Season of Cold. What's your name?"**_

"_**Alison," Alison said, nervously shaking his hand, "Alison Kinsleigh."**_

"_**Well Alison," Jack said, his hand cold but surprisingly not unpleasant, "There are a few things we need to sort out and you can't be hiding under a chair to do so."**_

_**Alison nodded and crawled out. The frost crunched underneath her as she stared up at him. Taking her hand, he then said, "Come over, my friend Aislinn needs to check something."**_

_**Aislinn smiled, getting down on her knees. Gently reaching out to Alison, her golden brown hair fell forward. Alison noticed her hands were soft and not as cold as Jacks. She pulled Alison onto her lap and said, "Little one I have a question for you. One that will tell me if you are indeed the Mage of Wonderland. What color are my eyes?"**_

"_**Huh?" Alison said, staring into her face. Aislinn repeated her question, much softer. Alison stared at Aislinn watched her fierce blue eyes. Alison opened her mouth to answer but stopped. There was something strange, the blue in her eyes. What she took as fierceness was actually something else, now she looked at it they looked like little flecks of mist in her eyes. Beneath it was a color that was quite different.**_

"_**Brown," Alison whispered, tilting her head, "Your eyes are brown…"**_

_**Aislinn smiled big and kissed Alison's forehead. Forgetting that she barely knew this woman, Alison touched her face saying, "How can that be?"**_

"_**Magic, little Alison," cooed Aislinn, "It's my magic. It flows through me like it does yours. But you must keep it a secret. Only Mages can know this."**_

_**Alison nodded, promising her. Aislinn smiled and said loudly, "She is the Mage of Wonderland."**_

"_**Are you telling me a six year old from the future is the Magic of Wonderland?" Jane said stricken, "This isn't a good thing!"**_

"_**On the contrary, I think it's splendid," Aislinn said picking Alison up as she stood. Aislinn took her free hand, took Alison's little hand, and looked at the Guardians. Each gathered closer and blew. Different colored mists came out, gathering to Alison's hand. Aislinn blew directly, her blue mist harnessing the others. Writing appeared on her hand, glowing blue. It looked like a W with a slash through it. Her body felt warm but not unpleasantly so. Jack, who had jumped up into the tree's, looked a little bothered. Each stopped blow and went back to their own spots. Ryaden then threw his hands up saying, "How is this splendid. She six years old and her parents are probably worried sick!"**_

"_**Relax Ryaden," Aislinn said, her voice stern, "Her family won't know she's gone. Once she has completed her task, she will be able to go home to the same time and place. Besides, she's made of more than you think."**_

_**Ryaden narrowed his eyes and said, "I will have no part in training her. I will not train a child for an adult's job!"**_

_**Ryaden disappeared in smoke, leaving an oddly sweet smell in Alison's nose. Shaking his head, the red haired man said, "He's in a right state. But it's fine, he's not the teacher we had in mind for her."**_

"_**I'm sorry Fintan," Jane said, waving her hands, "If it was taking care of her, I wouldn't mind. But if training her is what you ask of me-."**_

"_**We would never ask you to do that," Fintan said, understandingly, "Taking care of her is what she needs. You, Sofronia, and Hatter will take care of that. No, we decided two of us Guardians will take part in her training."**_

_**Jane gapped and Sage said, "Whoa, you haven't done that since the old man!"**_

"_**Sage!" snapped Jane and the Master said, "It is must she learn quickly. We don't have much time to wait. Jack, I'm assuming you will be first?"**_

_**Jack glanced at Master and said, "Not yet. I have to make sure my own Mage is trained well enough to keep Antic going in my absence. Aislinn will be first."**_

"_**Bu-," Alison protested, feeling nervous that he was leaving. She wasn't sure why she was starting to feel so attached. He was so…different. But she liked it in a strange way. He jumped down, gracefully floating. It reminded her of snow falling. He tilted her chin up and said, "Till we meet again."**_


	28. Conflict

_Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I give credit to Bizzarieve for all the help._

**Chapter Twenty Eight: Conflict**

"Emma."

Emma looked up from the desk as Ruby raced in with a panicked look on her face. They were in the sheriff's office with the sun low in the sky. Emma had been dealing with paper work all day, desperately trying to not think about what had just occurred within the past many hours. Henry had gone off in attempts to find Autumn, seeming rather worried. Looking at Ruby with some mild concern, Emma said, "Hey Ruby, what's up?"

"It's Regina," Ruby started, looking rather harassed, "She-!"

"_Move out of my way!_"

There was a slam down the hall as Emma nearly jumped out of her seat. Ruby had no action of astonishment but looked alarmed. Standing over in front of Emma, Ruby watched as Regina stormed in. Snow and David followed behind her, David grasping his jaw. But Regina nor Emma paid much attention to that. The two were too busy glaring at each other, their hatred fueling their stares. Regina then looked at Ruby menacingly and said, "Leave, _mutt_, I have no interest in dealing with you."

"Well too bad, as right now none of us want to deal with you!" Ruby said, stepping into Regina's personal space. Regina sneered and said, sarcastically, "Well, I'm glad that a waitress has more influence that a Mayor in this town."

"Enough," Emma stood up, not feeling afraid of the woman raging before her, "What do you want, Regina?"

"I want my son back," Regina snapped, and Emma said, "He's not your son. Not anymore."

"Say's who?" Regina snarled, pushing to go past Ruby only for Ruby to push her backwards. Regina glared and Emma said, "The Mages. You've caused him enough harm for life times to come."

"And you haven't?" Regina face was contorted in anger, "Who was it the one who didn't believe him, _let_ him eat that apple?!"

"Who's the one who didn't care about his feelings, who isolated him from everyone and everything, put his life on the line by bringing a magic apple back, treated him like he was crazy!" Emma said menacingly, "That. Was. YOU. I meant what I told you a while back and now he has an actual chance to be happy! _Now get out of my office before I arrest you for harassment_."

David stood near Emma as did Snow White. Regina stared the four of them down, her eyes glassy and burning with hatred. Spinning on her heel she stormed out snapping, "This isn't over!"

Emma gritted her teeth, turning and grabbing her jacket off the chair. David looked at her with worry and said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Henry and going to take him home," Emma said, putting on her jacket, "I've had enough for one day and I don't want to leave the invitation open for other unwanted visitors."

She pushed past David, who looked torn. Part of him wanted to stop her but another held him back. Snow looked the same but went to go after her. Ruby stopped her and Snow gave her a look. Ruby gave a firm stare saying, "Let her go, Snow. She's not a baby anymore, she can take care this."

"Red," Snow said, obviously offended and Red gave Snow and David a hard stare. She then said her voice very stern, "Look, Emma is not a child. She's been on her own without you both this long, don't start treating her like she doesn't have any guts to stand on her own two feet."

Snow bit her lip but David put a hand on her shoulder and said, "She's right, Snow. Let's just wait, she'll come to us if she needs help."

Regina stormed down the sidewalk to her home. Slamming the door, Regina walked into her study to the empty fire place. She opened a box with haste and opened it to reveal some powder. Taking some, she threw it into the ashes which burst up into flames. They shifted from color to color as Regina said, "Enchantress, I ask you come to Storybrooke for a little meeting. It's time."

The flames raged in response glowing green. Regina smiled darkly before extending her hand. Concentrating, Regina smirked evilly as she watch the flames simmer and die. Standing up straight, she turned to walk up the stairs when she heard something upstairs drop on the floor. Walking over to the stairwell, Regina walked up the stairs with narrowed eyes. She didn't sense anything, but she didn't exactly have her full powers restored yet either. Grasping the railing tightly, Regina made it to the second floor. Looking around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she heard something move in the other room. Walking briskly over to the door, she opened the door of her bedroom to see nothing at all inside. Regina went to step in when suddenly she was grabbed and violently dragged. Screaming, Regina whirled around blowing up the window behind her. Nothing was there, but something grabbed her again, this time more successfully.

Slamming into the wall, Regina struggled against the firm grip of her attacker. It had to be someone; she felt it and smelled it. Whoever it was smelled old as musky. He cackled madly and Regina snapped her fingers. The grip was lost and Regina scrambled away to the stairs, looking around as the mad cackling continued. Suddenly, she felt grabbed by two pairs of smaller hands and was pushed down the stairs. She fell, feeling something pop in her shoulder. Two young laughs could be heard, two young boys. Afraid and angry, Regina snarled getting up, "Who are you!"

"Who am I, who am I!? That's a good question who am I!" the man's voice sounded cheerfully crazed, "But not a question for me, my dear, not a question for me!"

Regina managed to get up, holding on to her sore arm. She looked around the main room but saw no one. But she heard them, _she heard them_. As she looked around, Regina heard behind her in a low voice, "Right here, _Your Majesty_."

Regina turned on her heel and saw a man with a worn hat that was tilted down to cover his face. He was leaning against the opening to the living room. Regina made a cold stare appear on her face as he said, "My Master instructs me to give you this with our little frightening."

He hopped forward with alarming pace and Regina found herself being pushed forward. She looked back to see two boys around Henry's age standing in guard of the door. She looked back to see the strange man holding out a splendid red rose. Hesitating, Regina took it from him saying, "Who are you? Who is your Master?"

"He's March Hare, The March Hare!" Dum and Dee said gleefully coming around either side of the evil queen. March Hare grasped the shoulders of the boys and said, "These are Dee and Dum! We are from Wonderland Witch!"

Regina ducked as March Hare threw something at her. Powder burst up around her and Regina coughed, not letting go of the rose. The dust cleared and Regina was alone once more. Gripping the the rose even tighter in anger, Regina gasped as the thorns pricked her hand. The rose dropped to the floor as Regina grasped her now bleeding hand. Inhaling deeply, Regina could only think of one question: who could possibly have so much control over Wonderlands crazed crew of war players?

* * *

"If it isn't the sheriff."

Emma looked up to see Baelfire walking towards her. Fingering her car keys, Emma smiled weakly at him and said, "Hello, stranger. Enjoying Storybrooke?"

"I am," Baelfire said, smiling more warmly at her, "I've been walking around seeing the sites, but I think it would be more enjoyable if I had company. Care to join me?"

Emma looked into his sincere eyes and paused. Pocketing her key, Emma said, "Sure, why not. I could use the distraction."

Baelfire chuckled at that as he and Emma walked down the streets of Storybrooke. The scenery was nice, the leaves budding on the tree's. Flowers were beginning to bloom and the sun was shining out. Emma was taking in the scene when Baelfire said, "So how is my father doing?"

"What?!" Emma looked at him, slightly alarmed. Baelfire smiled at her understandingly and said, "I saw you and my father at the sheriff station last night. Sorry if that seems nosy of me, but I like to know who I'm dealing with. So how is he?"

"He's... good," Emma said, as they walked along, "He's been searching for you."

Baelfire's smile weakened and said, "Well that's good to know..."

Emma noticed his slight withdrawal and Emma felt a bit of panic inside. As much as she could tell Gold cared about him, she really didn't know what their last confrontation was like. Emma and him crossed the street and she said, "If you don't want him to talk to you, I understand-."

"It's fine," Baelfire said suddenly. He looked at her with a sharp look and said, "Don't worry about it, it's not as bad as your probably thinking."

"Alright, it's just I know your dad is not always the nicest person in the world," Emma said, sticking her hands in the pocket, "In fact he doesn't get along with most people in this town."

"Well there's a shocker," Bae said sarcastically, and Emma could for a split second the relation between Gold and him. Shaking her head, Emma then said, "But he is liked, especially by Autumn."

"Yeah, how in the world did that come about anyway?" Baelfire said, his curiosity rising, "I mean, my father doesn't seem to be the type to let people in so how did those two-?"

"Get so close?" Emma asked, "Well, I don't know how they met exactly. When I first came to town, they had already gotten along with each other. But Autumn hadn't been with him at the time, she was with her previous foster mother."

"She's a foster kid?" Baelfire said, his voice sounding sharp again. Emma nodded, staring at him strangely. She wasn't trying to be the snitch here, but she was hoping that maybe something might trigger a conversation about being a father, or anything about where he had been really. Baelfire then said quickly, "Sorry, I've been in the foster system myself and it wasn't so _kind_..."

"Same here," Emma said, beginning to understand. The story of Rumpelstiltskin, she had read it after borrowing Henry's book. After going through the portal, he must have ended up there. Emma then continued saying, "She was a mystery to most for a while. It wasn't until the Snow Queen incident that things started coming in the light-."

"What Snow Queen incident?" Baelfire asked sharply. Emma made a face and said, "The Snow Queen, at the time I didn't really believe it but now I do, she had kidnapped Autumn and myself. After we tried to escape, we found ourselves tied to chairs and Snow Queen pointing a gun into her chest. She kept asking questions about Autumn's life and finally made her inhale some Wonderland gas."

"Still ever the witch of ice," Baelfire said darkly. Emma tensed up, looking at him confused. Baelfire looked at her and said, "I don't have good history with her. She and I have a very longstanding score to settle."

"Why?" Emma said, her heart skipping a beat. Baelfire looked at Emma, evaluating his next move. Baelfire's smile faded and said, "She's responsible for the death of someone I loved dearly."

Emma inhaled sharply, unable to hold in her surprise. Baelfire took little notice of it, feeling nostalgia saying, "My little girl...she had gone missing for a month and I was out searching for her. I came home and found my home destroyed almost like it had been burnt to the ground. But everywhere was snow and ice, and I found blood on the back porch with her coat. Tests came to prove that the blood was hers."

Emma felt horror seize her gut. How would Autumn not remember being attacked? By the Snow Queen no less. She felt for the man next to her and the only thing keeping Autumn's secret in was confusion. She then snapped out of her trance and said, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't know," Baelfire said understandingly. He then smiled and said, "You can just tell me another story to compensate."

"Story?" Emma said incredulously.

"Yes," Baelfire said, "Tell me about Autumn. You said her story didn't come to full light until the Snow Queen. What was going on?"

"Her former Foster mother's boyfriend had been abusing her," Emma said with a bitter sigh. They walked into the park and sat down on an empty bench. "I've never seen Gold so upset. She and Gold got closer, even when she got a new foster mom. Autumn's life improved, until she found out something horrible."

"What?" Baelfire asked, looking mildly concerned. Emma looked out a the kids playing in the park and said, "She found out there was Anti-Magic surrounding Storybrooke. The curse was breaking, but she knew that the Anti-Magic wouldn't let it take us home. She was the only one who could stop people from panicking, leaving and running right into it. She had a potion that would alter the curse, stop it from breaking completely. A potion to make a rather good percent of everyone forget. But it came at a price, she had to sacrifice the memories of someone she truly loved."

"And who was that?" Baelfire said, feeling guilt build up more by the minute. This kid went above and beyond the line of duty. Emma smiled weakly and said, "Kathryn Nolan, her most recent foster mother. The two didn't start off loving each other, but boy did they get close in the end. Kathryn has been one of the only ones to get through to Autumn. Autumn had to give that up. Gold and she were extremely close, but I think Autumn's bond with Kathryn was special. Autumn never had a mother to love her until Kathryn Nolan. I personally think it went above and beyond true love."

"Wow," Baelfire said, staring out at the kids playing, "What a brave kid..."

"So," Emma said, leaning back, "What are you going to do about your father?"

"Fix things," Baelfire said, "I think we've had enough of this strained relationship. It's going to take work, but it will be worth it."

Emma watched him for a minute and said, "You made the book, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Baelfire said, and Emma said, staring at him intently, "Kinsleigh is the author of the book Once Upon a Time. I know because my son has it. How did you get it here?"

Baelfire sighed and said, "I dropped it off at the school years ago. I was hoping once the savior would come along, it would help her break the curse and everyone would go home."

"Why not confront your Dad then?" Emma asked, confused, "If you knew he was here, why not go to him?"

"Because I had my kid," Baelfire said, looking at Emma intently, "She grew up without a mother, she only had me. I couldn't put her neck on the line just so my dad and I could sort things out."

Emma nodded, understanding his reasoning. His daughter had been his greatest priority, which she admired. Most men Emma ran into didn't step up to the plate in taking care of children. No wonder Autumn had admired him so much. Baelfire smile returned and he said, "I do thank you for the company, despite the sad stories it was enjoyable."

Emma smiled and said, "Any time."

Baelfire stood up and said, looking down at her, "I think I've stalled long enough. See you around Emma."

Emma stood up and said, "Anytime. I should get going, Henry's probably with Autumn somewhere and I should find them before they get into trouble."

Baelfire laughed and parted ways with the sheriff. He then had his smile disappear while walking down the streets. He kept twisting and turning until he was alone in an alleyway. He then stopped, hands in his coat pockets. He then said coldly, "Next time you want to tail me be more discreet!"

Something leaped down and the White Rabbit was standing behind him. Baelfire turned and narrowed his eyes saying, "Why are you following me, Rabbit?"

"Because you have worried my Mistress," the White Rabbit said calmly, "She is not sure if you are friend or enemy."

Baelfire scoffed, but smirked. Kid had guts, she really did. Smart too. Baelfire then said, "Are you asking me if I have anything to do with entrapping everyone here?"

"Indirectly I suppose," the White Rabbit said, not advancing anymore, "What is your answer?"

"I don't have one," Baelfire said, "But I want a meeting with your Mistress, tell me what is her name?"

The White Rabbit stared at him and said, "You should know the name better than anyone."

Baelfire narrowed his eyes and began walking towards the rabbit saying, "What are you talking about-?"

There was a crack of white smoke and Baelfire was by himself. There was a low chuckle and the White Rabbit's voice could be heard, "You shall have your meeting. She will see you tomorrow at nine."

Baelfire coughed, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He then spotted a rose on the ground. It was thornless and white. Picking it up, Baelfire sniffed it. It smelled sweet, almost like vanilla. He could help but smile at his next thought: It was Lisie's favorite scent.

* * *

"Alison!"

Henry walked through the forest with Ava and Nicholas walking around. Grace was just a bit ahead of Henry following in what she knew the correct path was. Hatter had gone on ahead. Jefferson had met up with them looking rather alarmed. Henry felt alarmed too; something was really wrong. There was that gut feeling that she was planning something and not telling them about it. Ava looked at Grace and said, "Are you sure she's this way?"

"Daddy said she would be," Grace said, "He just went ahead to make sure everything is okay."

"Okay?" Nicholas asked worried, "Why wouldn't it be okay?"

"He-He didn't say," Grace said, sounding a little worried, "Don't worry, I'm sure things are fine."

Alison stood at the town line, right where the shield she had put in place stood firm. She could pass it, and she would need to in order to confirm or contradict suspicions. Reaching out her hand, the symbol on the back began to glow. Alison then reached through the shield, feeling the magic run across her arm. She felt the tension on the other side as the Anti-Magic came closer. Closing her eyes, Autumn braced herself for the shock. And sure enough, there it was. Alison inhaled sharply and gritted her teeth. It hurt, everything hurt. But she had to feel it, understand it.

And she did.

Gasping, Autumn pulled away. Staring with wide eyes at the scenery before her, Autumn had her mind whirling. Inhaling sharply, Autumn turned around to see Jefferson looking at her. She crossed her arms and said calmly, "It's not him."

"Not him?" Jefferson said, "Then who?"

"Someone with a black soul," Autumn said shaking her head slightly, "But it's definitely not him."

"Are you okay?" Jefferson asked, looking at her concerned. Autumn looked down at her hand and nodded. Walking over to him, Autumn suddenly stopped. Looking at him confused, Autumn asked, "Why are you here?"

Jefferson looked at her and said, "I felt the door open. You brought them, didn't you? From Wonderland."

"I needed to," Autumn said, looked worried now, "I needed my team back, the Mage's won't always be able to help and I can't do this alone. Emma needs to discover magic and if Regina keeps coming at us, she will never learn."

"And I'm assuming you didn't tell Gold that you brought anyone over?" Jefferson said, "Why do you keep hiding things from him, from me, from everyone!?"

"I'm not hiding anything, I'm doing all of this because I need to Jefferson!" Autumn shouted, but her voice was desperate not angry, "We have walked in a situation blind and I am just trying to find out what's going on!"

"Then why not just tell me," Jefferson said and Autumn said, "Because you and I had a deal. That once you had a way back to Grace, that you were done with all of this!"

"And you seriously think that I would leave you on your own," Jefferson said, almost heatedly and Autumn said, "I thought you would want to protect Grace! I wasn't going to pull you back into this mess, Jefferson. Believe, I thought you were done..."

Alison looked troubled and she said, "I'm sorry."

Whatever anger might have been in Jefferson faded away. Instead he was looking at her strangely. It was her, not Autumn, not the frightened little girl that hid secrets, it was Alison. There was no longer any callousness inside, the pure honesty shining through, the braveness seeping out, her noble justice taking over. Smiling almost twitchy, Jefferson said, "I haven't see that in forever..."

"W-What?" Alison said as Jefferson walked over to her. He then reached out hugging her. Hugging him back, Alison heard him say, "It's nice to see the muchness of you."

Autumn smiled weakly and said, "Still ever the mad one, aren't you?"

"Nonsense," Jefferson said, releasing her but walking her down the slope, "Your the mad one for painting the roses red."

Alison scowled and said, "Don't EVER mention that again, I hate roses to begin with."

"Autumn!"

Both looked to see Grace leading Henry, Ava, and Nicholas to them. Alison smiled weakly and said, "Hey guys, you should have just waited back in town for me."

"We were worried!" Henry said racing over to her, "I hate when you run off like that, you're usually doing something that people won't like."

"Well, I guess in that regard I'm not alright," Autumn said, shrugging carelessly, "I just successfully made sure that Baelfire Kinsleigh wasn't the enemy and probably intimidated the evil queen a bit."

"What? Wait a minute, how did you intimidate her?" Henry demanded.

"Who's Baelfire Kinsleigh?" Grace said baffled.

"And why would he be an enemy?" Ava asked.

"I sent the March Hare with Dee and Dum to scare her," Autumn said, "Keep her focus off of Emma for a little while. And as for your other questions...Baelfire Kinsleigh is my father."

"What?!" Ava asked sharply.

"I thought he was dead!" Grace said stricken. Sadness flickered over Autumn's face and Jefferson couldn't help but feel negative emotions fill Alison. Shaking her head a bit, Autumn said, "I thought so too. But apparently he's not and apparently he has Anti-Magic. But luckily it's not the same as the Anti-Magic barrier. I know I just check."

"Are you sure?" Ava asked and Henry shouted, "What did you do, Autumn?!"

"It's Alison," Autumn shot back, "And I sent the March Hare with Dee and Dum to give her a message."

Henry looked at her warily and said, "What message?"

"I sent a message showing her just who's in charge," Alison said narrowing her eyes, "Why are you so concerned Henry?"

"I-I know she's the evil queen," Henry said, "But she's still my mom. It's not fair to give Rumpelstiltskin a chance and not her."

"Henry," Alison said warningly, "Don't entangle yourself with her anymore. She's already shown signs of having something to do with this Anti-Magic and I _will not_ give her the benefit of the doubt."

Henry swallowed and Alison said seriously, "I know you love her, but don't forget she will kill anyone without a second thought, including Emma. While Rumpelstiltskin is not off the hook completely, he at least has a reason that can't be help for the evil inside him."

Alison passed by him, her face still serious. Henry swallowed and said, "I know she's horrible, and that she has to be punished. But does it have to be you to do it?"

"I am in charge because Master is not here," Alison said sharply, "And because he was tending to something in Wonderland, he had left me with instructions to take care of Storybrooke. And because of whatever Regina has planned with Anti-Magic he's not here! So yes, I have to be the one to do it!"

Alison looked back, staring at him and said honestly, "I don't want to hurt you Henry, but there is no protecting Regina now. She's dug her own grave."

Ava bit her lip and Nicholas looked from Autumn to Henry. Grace felt her father come beside her. Taking her hand, Jefferson watched Alison with a bittersweet look. Alison watched Henry and said, "Henry, go home. Be with Emma. You have a family now to be safe with, to love you unconditionally. Don't throw that away because you think there might be humanity left in Regina."

Henry looked down which made Alison have a twitch of sadness. Ava then walked forward and said, to Henry, "I know it's upsetting, being she raised you and all. But just remember, she only showed that brief glimmer of 'love' to you. She hates the rest of us and is willing to kill anyone that gets in her way."

"I know that," Henry said, sounding miserably, "I know... I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Alison said, reaching out and taking his hand, "This was never going to be easy for you. We know that, we understand that."

Alison looked at Henry sincerely and said, "I don't want to lose you again."

Henry looked at Autumn with surprise, before gripping her hand slightly. Alison smiled and said, "Come on, let's get going before it gets dark. Besides, I have to make sure March Hare and the twins are behaving."

Jefferson's smile twitched and he said, "I really highly doubt that."

"It doesn't matter, Sofronia won't let them do anything too dangerous," Alison said, shrugging as she walked away with the group. Jefferson walked behind them watching the area around them with feign disinterest. Ava then walked up by Autumn and slung her arm around her shoulders. Henry let go of her hand as Grace and Nicholas strode next to him. Autumn looked at Ava as the girl beside her said, "Thank you, for having Father remember us."

"It's was only fair," Autumn said, "It would have been really mind warping to have you remember and not him."

Ava couldn't help but smile at that. Ava glanced back at Henry and said, lowly, "Any idea's on how The Evil Queen used Anti-Magic to keeps us trapped here?"

"No, I don't," Autumn said, frowning, "I personally don't know enough about Anti-Magic users to make any assumptions. Tzila or Ozzie would know more, they are more the knowledge based Mage's than anyone of us."

Ava looked down at Autumn and said, "So who is it that is missing from the other world's? Do you know?"

"Yeah, that I do," Autumn said, "Peter Pan from Neverland, The Monster of Fear from Hallowed Land, The Good Witch of Oz, The Entrance to the Isle, and Jack Frost."

"The Guardian?" Ava's eyes widened, "Is Anti-Magic powerful enough to overcome a Guardian?"

"Depends on the user," Autumn said, "It must have been seriously powerful to overcome him. Believe me, Jack Frost is no joke when it comes to fighting. And before you ask, I don't know what was stolen from Wonderland yet."

Ava nodded, processing everything she has been told. Finally Ava sighed a bit and said, "So you do realize we have school tomorrow?"

Autumn froze up and said, "Are you serious?"

"Yep," Ava said, "Remember? Everyone else doesn't know about our other world and we have to pretend we still don't remember."

"Right," Autumn said her voice going quiet, "That will be weird."

"Why?" Ava asked and Autumn said, "Kathryn usually walked me to school in the morning. Then I would stop by her work afterwards so we could walk home."

Ava felt a stabbing guilt for her friend, but didn't let it show. Giving a look of empathy instead, Ava squeezed her friend gently and said firmly, "Don't worry, you can walk home with Nicholas and I. We live over near Gold so you won't have to walk by yourself."

Autumn nodded slowly, but gave no other answer. Ava then said, keeping her voice casual, "So you can do magic?"

"Yes," Autumn said as they came out of the forest and into the town. Ava then grinned and said, "You'll have to show me sometime. I've never seen anyone use magic except the evil queen."

"Sure," Autumn said, "Even though I'm not suppose to play with magic. It's not as costly for me, but it still has a price."

"Oh no, but I would like to see what your practicing is like," Ava grinned, "You'll have to bring me next time you have to train."

Autumn smiled and nodded. She then slung her own arm around Ava's shoulders. They were walking down main street towards Granny's. Ava released Autumn to open the door of the diner. Walking into the diner, Jefferson stopped Grace and gave her a pouch saying, "I have some work to do at home. I will see you later alright?"

Grace nodded and he kissed the top of her head. Grace then followed in after them, sliding into the booth next to Henry and Ava. Nicholas sat next to Autumn and Henry asked, "So has anyone done their history homework? I haven't had time to do mine with everything that was going on."

"I did!" Grace said, happily, "I can help you if you'd like."

"Sure," Henry said, pulling his homework out. While he and Grace chatted away, Autumn noticed someone outside. It was Regina, watching intently before disappearing. Alison bit her lip before Granny's voice caught her attention.

"So, I'm taking it you haven't eaten anything at all today?"

"Nope!" Autumn said looking up into Granny's eyes. Shaking her head, Granny swatted Autumn's shoulder playfully and said, "You are terrible. It's not a wonder you're so skinny. Well come in the back with me, I'll need helping getting food ready for you and your friends. Is sandwiches and soup alright with you all? Don't worry, it's on the house."

"Yes, it is," Ava said politely. Autumn slid out of the booth and followed Granny in the back. The cook glanced up at her and said, "The back stove is free."

"Thank you, Robert," Granny said as they walked over to the free stove. Autumn went over and washed her hands as Granny slid on gloves. Autumn did the same after drying her hands as Granny immediately got to work. Placing the bread on the pan, Granny said, "So is Gold treating you alright?"

"Um, yeah. Why?" Autumn asked, a little surprised. Granny looked at her, her glasses a bit low on her nose. She then looked back at the stove putting a rather big pot on the stove beside her and said, "I want to make sure that imp is taking good care of you. Stir the soup a bit for me so it'll be nice and smooth."

Autumn stood on the stool by Granny and said, stirring the soup, "I know no one think highly of him, but just remember he was a man before he was an imp."

"It's how he became the imp that concerns me," Granny said briskly. Turning the bread over and going over to cut up lettuce, Granny heard Autumn said, "He got tricked... I know it's hard to believe but he didn't want that power. He was trying to save someone really important to him."

"Oh really?" Granny said, cutting up the food with a bit more force than necessary, "And who was that?"

"My father," Autumn said after a time, staring into the soup, "His son..."

Granny stopped, putting the knife down on her cutting board. Granny looked at Autumn strangely and said, "Your father is his son? So you are from our world?"

"No, I was born here," Alison spoke, sounding honest and matter of fact, "You see, My father tried to escape with Gold to this world, so Gold wouldn't be influenced by the power anymore. But the power got in the way, starting taking him away bit by bit and my father ended up alone..."

"Well," Granny said, going back to take the bread of the stove, "I would imagine your father was pretty mad."

"Yes," Autumn said slowly, "He was at first, but love won out. He said what will wasting our time with anger accomplish? Absolutely nothing..."

"Well, I must say," Granny said walking over to Autumn and staring at her intently, "Your father was a very good man. It's a shame they were never reunited..."

"...He's not dead," Alison said, sounding sad. Granny then turned the young girl towards her and said, "What? I thought you said he was dead."

"I thought so too," Alison said staring into Granny's face, "But then he waltzed into town, very much alive and healthy."

"But the people at the Orphanage told you that your father had died," Granny said confused, "How could they make such a mistake?"

"I don't know," Alison said, sounding unsure, "He didn't recognize me, and Emma hasn't come back telling me if she found out anything."

"Well then," Granny said, "I guess we will have to wait till Emma comes back with the report. Where is your father anyway?"

"You know August?" Autumn said and Granny nodded, "He's been with him."

"The man with the dark hair and eyes," Granny asked, as she began to put the sandwiches together, "He stopped by for Breakfast this morning, very friendly and very polite. Hard to believe they are from the same family."

"That's because Gold doesn't let anyone in," Alison said as she watched the steam come off the soup, "If he didn't you would see it."

Granny nodded and then turned off the stove saying, "Alright, that should be done. So how is the garden coming along?"

Alison smiled and said, "It's coming along. Were the herbs any good?"

"Absolutely, made the best tomato soup," Granny said, as Alison climbed down from the stool. She helped Granny put the chips next to the cut up sandwiches. Granny then went over to the soup pouring it into the small bowls and said, "Go on into the next room with your friends, Ruby and I will bring out the food in a minute."

"Kay," Autumn hurried away and Granny watched her go with a smile. Red came up beside her and said, "Your soft side is showing."

"Is that a bad thing?" Granny huffed and Red said, "Gold isn't going to hurt her Granny, he loves her too much."

"Can't be too careful," Granny said, firmly as Ruby finished helping her, "Remember the last time we thought nothing was wrong?"

Ruby winced and said, taking two of the plates, "I remember, but it's not like we don't know what her living situation is now."

"That may be true," Granny admitted taking a tray for the other three plates, "But still, there is no harm in asking."

Ruby smiled weakly and asked, "Have you talked to Gold yet? About-?"

"No, not yet," Granny said, picking up the now filled tray, "I was thinking you could walk Alison to the store and ask him about it. And maybe just make sure everything is okay with Alison."

"Granny, she asked to be called Autumn still," Ruby said with warning, "It'll be really confusing if someone hears you call her Alison. And I'll wait to talk to Gold, I don't want Autumn to hear…"

"Well never you mind, it's just us two," Granny said, glancing at Robert, "Robert's too busy concentrating."

"Hm? Someone say something about me?" Robert said, looking back. Granny shook her head and said, "Never mind us, Robert. We're just talking about business."

"Alright," he said turning back to the dough he was kneading. The two went back out to the very talkative table. The two put the plates on the table and Granny said kindly, "Eat up, all of you. Especially you, Autumn, you don't eat enough for my liking."

Autumn smiled brightly up at her and Granny left the group with Ruby. Ruby pulled up a chair and sat down by Autumn and said, "Eat up, or Granny will have both of our skins."

Autumn nodded, beginning to eat her lunch. Ruby pushed back her hair and watched Autumn with a gentle look. The other children were talking about how useless History class was now that they would be leaving this world soon. Autumn wasn't talking to the others though, just eating. Ruby tilted her head and said, "Are you sure everything is okay?"

"It's okay as it will ever be," Alison said, honestly. Ruby nodded and said, "I'm going to see if Robert needs any help in the back. Finish up that food of yours, or Granny will throw a fit."

Autumn nodded and went back to eating her food. Nicholas glanced at her diffidently and said, "So we'll meet up after class to walk you home?"

"Mhm," Autumn said after swallowing the last of her soup, "Where do you guys live exactly?"

"Just a few blocks before you," Nicholas said, his voice growing less timid, "Ava and I have passed Gold's shop to get to dad's Garage."

"Kid we need to talk!"

"Emma!" Autumn said look as Emma came up beside her and grasped her wrist. Autumn allowed the hurried Emma to pull her outside. They walked a good distance away from the diner and Emma said, "Kid, do you remember anything after the fire the night you thought your father died?"

"What? No, I just remember running to the house and I blacked out," Autumn said and Emma said, "Was Baelfire in the house? Are you positive that he was in the house?"

"Yes, I saw him," Autumn said firmly as she quickened her pace to keep up with Emma, "I saw him in the study window, there was no mistake! Why? Emma, what's going on?"

"Your father," Emma said, pulling Autumn's hands into hers as she bent down in front of her, "said you had been gone a whole month! He had been out searching for her when the fire consumed the house. When he came back though, everything was covered in snow and your blood was all over the back porch with your coat."

"Emma," Autumn said stricken, "I wasn't wearing a coat when I went to or came back from Wonderland and I don't remember behind hurt so much that I bled."

"Well it was tested and it positively identified to your blood," Emma said, "Is there any possible way that the Snow Queen attacked you?"

Autumn froze and said in a terrified voice, "That's why he's here. To kill Morgana… _isn't he_."

"I don't know," Emma said, standing up more, "But he's hurt and everything right now is pointing to a battle between you and Morgana."

"No!" Autumn pushed passed Emma and said, looking back at her, "No, Morgana is guilty of a lot of things. She may have been stupid, she may have been naive but she did not hurt me! Not like that!"

"I know, I know, I believe you," Emma said, "But we need to be sure otherwise something bad is going to happen between these two and we can't afford that right now."

"Let me go talk to Gold," Autumn said, reassuring Emma's tense form, "He'll know how to unlock any memories that I might not remember. We'll call you in the morning with a plan."

Emma stood up straight and nodded slowly. Autumn then nodded before running off down the street. Her mind was wheeling in full motion and the twist in her gut was returning. How could someone get a hold of that much blood? Even if she didn't remember, there would have been a wound of some sort on her body. But there hadn't been, just a bruise. Autumn race up the drive way and into the house. She finally stopped, standing in the hallway. Gold, who had walked out into the hallway, spotted her.

"There you are," Gold said, going towards her to see Autumn staring at him. He stopped and suddenly had the girl leap up into his arms. Grasping her firmly, Gold maintained balance with difficult. But Alison didn't seem to notice. Hugging her back, Gold murmured into her ear, "Are you alright, dearie?"

Autumn made a weird head motion, burying her face into his shoulder. Squeezing her tight, Gold heard her asked, "Did he come to see you yet?"

"No, but he left a note on the door saying he would like to talk to me in the morning," Gold said, his heart constricting. Autumn felt his worry and kissed cheek saying, "It'll be fine. He may have changed a little bit, but not on how he loves you."

"Alison, what's wrong?" Gold asked as he released Alison. She looked up at him with worried blue eyes and said, "He thinks the Snow Queen killed me."

Gold's face turned serious and said, "How?"

"The fire," Alison swallowed, "I thought the wonderland portal was supposed to take me back seconds after I fell through…but it didn't. I had been gone for a whole month."

Gold shifted frowning deeply. Shaking his own head slightly, Gold said, "That shouldn't be. I may not know everything about Wonderland but I know for a fact that those rabbit holes are supposed to take you back almost instantly of which you left."

"I know, but this time it didn't," Alison said, "And after my dad came back to the house, he found it burnt to the ground but everything covered in snow and ice. My blood was everywhere, with my jacket sitting in the middle of it. But I wasn't harmed; I didn't have any injuries from the fire except smoke inhalation…"

"Are you sure?" Gold asked, his voice rather sharp, "If Snow Queen found you, perhaps she used you to get even with your father?"

"I'm positive," Alison said, her voice sounding a tad bit more forceful, "I know Morgana can be wicked, but she isn't allowed to hurt me. I'm a fellow Mage; we are off limits to each other in terms of fighting."

"That is true," Gold said, remembering hearing about the rule, "But regardless, your father believing Snow Queen is responsible for your death is problematic. But he would know better, he isn't strong enough to seek revenge against a mage-."

"He might," Alison interrupted, her voice catching, "Another thing I didn't know… Gold, he can use Anti-Magic."

Gold froze before grasping her arms tightly saying, "You lie."

"I wish I did, but I don't," Alison said, "It-It's not the same kind of anti-magic as the one keeping us here. That one is much blacker. His is…more regretful than anything."

"How can that be? How do you know?!" Gold demanded and Alison inhaled, pulling away. She stared up at him and said, "The night he came, he ran into Emma and me. When he shook my hand, he shocked me with it…I didn't want to believe it either, I don't know how he could have it. But he does."

Gold looked around, his expression lost. How could this be? His son, his Bae, an anti-magic user. Nothing in the book gave any indication that his son had anything related to magic, he had tried running from it. Regaining control of his emotions, he noticed Alison pressed against the wall. Gold's look softened and he said, "Hey, we'll deal with this. I know you father, and once he knows the truth I'm sure he'll restrain himself. For now I want you to head up to bed and get some rest. Belle will be back soon with Snow White from the store."

"You let her go out?" Alison said worried as he went over and put on his coat, "What about Regina?"

"Well dearie, I think you had the March Hare take care of Regina for now," Gold said, mirth dancing in his eyes as he said so, "At least she knows you mean business."

"You're not angry I brought them over?" Alison said, unsurely. Gold snickered and said, "Well, let's look at it this way; you have eight protectors to help you do the difficulties of the Mage responsibilities. I am not complaining. All though I must say we'll need to talk about _how_ you got them here…"

Alison said nothing in respond to that but said, "Where are you going?"

"Out to deal with this," Gold said, seriously, "The last thing I want is your father to do something he might regret."

Alison stood there as Gold left the house. The house was now eerily quiet and Alison slowly walked up the stairs. Going into the bedroom, Alison sat on the bed. Pulling off her shoes, Alison found herself laying down on the bed feeling drained. Staring outside, Alison watched the darkening sky outside. She wasn't sure if it was normal, but she felt surprisingly…neutral. Closing her eyes, Autumn felt herself slip away into darkness of dreams. Night fell upon the house with the young child being the only occupant. Until suddenly a window opened softly. A boy came in, looking wild and smirking. He jumped down lightly to the floor looking at the bed. Her sleeping face triggered something, his smirk dying. He tilted his head and hovered over her. He looked on with stern curiosity and said, "I didn't think they would be so alike."

His look darkened as he extended his hand saying, "Remember that day, that nightmare. Your Daddy was not so strong enough to protect you and never will be. Everything you know to be around you _is a lie_. You are unlovable after all."

Electricity shot out around his hand as she stirred. Sparkling dust came down upon her face, which made a look of discomfort. But she remained asleep which made him grin. He then leaped out the window, leaving alone to her dream.

"_Daddy!"_

_The fire was around her as she looked around the flaming house. She coughed violent, tears filling her eyes as she watched the home she grew up in burn. But it didn't matter if she lost the home, the books, the toys; she just needed her father. Looking into the hallway, she felt something unearthly protecting her from the flames. It was almost like she was being drawn in. At the end of the hallway, she saw the man standing there. It was her father; hands in his pockets like the flames around him were nothing. _

"_Daddy? What are you doing daddy, leave!" Alison screamed, but all he did was chuckled evilly and said, "No Lisie, I'm not going anywhere. You did this, you fix it."_

"_Daddy, no, I didn't do this!" Alison said as the fire cracked around them, "I can't stop it!"_

"_How useless of a Mage," Baelfire scoffed walking down the hall. He suddenly leaped down at her with unearthly speed and grasped her. His cold eyes were nothing like what she was used to. He stared at her as she was too frightened to pull away. He then said coldly, turning and walking away, "Magic through and through, just like your mother. I have no interest in having such magic. Goodbye Alison."_

"_No Daddy!" Alison said, tears staining her cheeks, "I love you, I not like mommy!"_

_Baelfire stopped. Alison watched him suddenly turn around, his face not his own. Alison screamed watching the man she thought to be her father turn into a dark creature. Its dark smirk curled back as Alison ran away. The Monster of Fear lunged after her, slashing its dark magic after her. Alison had made it to the porch when she felt herself get slammed to the ground. The monster pinned her stabbing her with what looked like a white rose. Instead of a wonder there was black colored magic surrounding the puncture. The rose turned red and the monster disappeared laughing cruelly. Alison was then forcefully turned around to face the thing she could not fight. She heard the most chilling voice when she felt herself get sucked into darkness._

"_**Your daddy is dead.**__"_

Belle was unloading the bags of groceries with Snow White when both of them heard Alison scream bloody murder upstairs.

~Storybook~

_**Alison giggled as she showed Aislinn her magic. Aislinn wore her usual dress, Alison sitting on her lap. The flowers bloomed in the field around her and radiating warmth came over them. Aislinn smiled proudly and said, "You've mastered the basics in such a short amount of time. I'm impressed."**_

"_**That's cause I can hear it," Alison said cheerfully. Aislinn looked at the girl curious and asked, "Hear what, Alison?"**_

"_**The world," Alison said matter of factly, "It tells me how to, how not to."**_

"_**Oh really?" Aislinn said, understanding what she was talking about. This child had a very good bond with this world. Smiling fondly, Aislinn spotted two people walking towards them. Pointing across to them, Aislinn said, "Our lessons are done now. Go to Jane, I would like to talk to Jack briefly."**_

"_**Jane!" Alison ran over to the fellow Mage and Jane sat down on the ground. Hugging Jane, Alison then began chatting away with her. Jack walked over, the frost appearing on the ground. Jack glanced over at the child and said, "She's progressing nicely. I did not expect her to grasp so much magic quickly."**_

"_**She has a special bond with this world," Aislinn said, folding her hands. Standing up, Aislinn said, "But having a bond with this world will not be enough for long. She can't stand a chance against the queen of hearts still dependant on the world. When will you be ready soon?"**_

"_**Soon," Jack said, eyeing Alison with a contemplating look, "You've done you work well, the next step should go smoothly."**_

"_**I'm glad," Aislinn said, "I was worried she would reject the magic with all she had been through and her own father's views…"**_

"_**The former Mage of Wonderland was worried about teaching the current Mage of Wonderland?" Jack said, giving her a mocking smirk. Aislinn's form tensed up and Jack sobered up. Aislinn said stiffly, "That was another life Jack, quite literally. I'm not allowed to have memories interfere with my duties now."**_

"_**I understand," Jack said pointedly as he saw the bitterness in her eyes, "And so does the hatter."**_

_**Aislinn watched Alison interact with Jane and Jack said, "Grace is fine, by the way."**_

_**Aislinn nodded slowly and said, "I will let the Hatter know."**_

"_**Jack!" **_

_**Jack watched with distant but somewhat eager eyes as Alison ran over to him. He bent down as Alison made a face at the frost. She gave him an adorable pout and said stubbornly, "I worked hard on that, you know."**_

_**Jack snickered and said cheekily, "IF you can overpower my frost little one, it will be even prettier."**_

_**Alison wrinkled her nose in concentration as Jack Frost felt the warmth surround her body. She unfortunately could not extend the power over the frost. Stomping her little foot, Alison heard Jack Frost chuckle. Jack pulled her onto his lap and said, "Don't worry, I'll be back to work with you soon."**_

_**Alison pouted and said, "You're leaving?"**_

"_**Yes, I have to go home," Jack said, kissing the top of her head. Alison then felt Jane pick her up saying, "Night time is coming and you need sleep. Say Goodbye to them."**_

"_**Bye Jack, Bye Aislinn," Alison said, waving her little hand around. Jack smiled and said, "Bye Alison, be good for Jane like she was Daddy alright?"**_

"_**Yes," Alison nodded, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck. Aislinn came over and kissed Alison's cheek and said, "Goodnight Alison. Sleep tight alright?"**_

"_**Mhm," Alison said snuggling into Jane's shoulder. Jack watched Jane leave and Aislinn sighed. He then watched Aislinn and said, "What?"**_

"_**I'm afraid we might not have enough time," Aislinn said worried, "The Queen of Hearts is actively searching for her and we won't be able to keep her in the Cheshire Lair for long."**_

"_**Well, once she's master this world," Jack said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I will be taking her to mine. The best way for her to learn quickly is to push it in my world."**_

"_**But Morgana isn't friendly with her family," Aislinn said warningly, "And Hatter won't let Alison out of his sight, nor will the other Wonderlanders."**_

"_**Don't worry," Jack said, gripping the inside of his pockets, "I have a plan for that."**_


	29. Peter Pan

_Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I give credit to Bizzarieve for all the help._

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Peter Pan**

_There was a burst of snow in the air as Morgana held out her hand towards the burning home. The snow swirled around it, the flames disappearing within a matter of minutes. Her face looked stricken and worried as the snow died down. She then gathered up the skirts of her dress and ran up to the porch. There was a form curled up on the ground. Falling to her knees, Morgana shook Alison saying panicked, "Alison! Alison Marie!"_

_Alison did not wake but was breathing. Pulling the child onto her lap, Morgana actually looked worried. Leaning in, Morgana pressed her forehead against Alison's. It was faint but the magic was still pulsing slightly. Sighing, Morgana pulled away and looked up at the house on guard. The house was no longer burning but what was left was burnt and frozen. Picking up Alison, she noticed something fall to the ground. It was a red rose, which made her stomach turn. Looking around, Morgana demanded, the snow fall quickening, "Baelfire Kinsleigh!" _

_There was no answer as Morgana felt for his presence. A feeling of dread grew in her stomach as she wandered through the ruins of the home. She didn't find anyone, the loneliness of the ruins coming more into play. Morgana didn't mind it, but it wasn't what she wanted to see. For this child's sake, she wanted to see someone very much alive. A distinct smell came about as she turned the corner of what would have been the hallway. She suddenly gasped sharply, seeing the heap of black ash she recognized. They were too late, it got him. Alison shifted and Morgana gently pressed the child into her shoulder protectively. Here was the Snow Queen, the very woman who swore vengeance on this man, mourning his death. This was not how it was suppose to end…_

"It was not how it was suppose to end," Morgana said softly, looking out her bedroom window. She had an overlook of town, watching the town lights illuminate the area. Her arms were crossed as she stood there. Her grey eyes were in contemplation as she thought of the memory that still haunted her. How cruel the fire had been. She saw the ashes of his body, that is what the spell was supposed to do. She had assumed he was dead, even though now she realized her folly. Destroy her, the Queen of Hearts said; what an idiot thing to say to something as picky as Rumpelstiltskin. The woman in her rage had left it too open for interpretation. It all made sense, until something nagged at her stomach. Who did those ashes belong to?

"Hello, Morgana."

"What do you want Oz?" Morgana asked bitterly, "Here to cast judgment?"

"No," Oz said, walking over to a cabinet. He traced the edge of the piece of furniture and looked over at her saying, "You should know that I believe you. It makes sense really."

"Oh really? Everyone else doesn't seem so," Morgana said and Oz said, "Alison and I believe that and trust me that's all that matters. After all I see what everyone does not."

Morgana said nothing as Oz watched her. He then walked over to her slowly saying, "You followed Alison from Wonderland to stop the spell. Unfortunately we were too late for that, but Alison was still alive. What can you do with a child whose magic was repressed, for a child who was frightened to near death by something? You couldn't have come to the Mage's without breaking the time rules. Two of the same cannot exist in the same time for long. You were tasked with coming with Regina in the curse, so your 'future' self was already in this world. So you did the best thing you could do. You gave her up to the system in hopes that it would be her saving grace from the dangers of magic."

Oz stopped by Morgana and said with a serious expression and said, "You may hate Baelfire, but you don't hate Alison."

Morgana smiled bitterly as she said, "It's a never ending game with him and I. We'll spend forever fighting; it's just within our conflicting personalities."

"And now he wants to kill you," Oz said, and Morgana said, "For now…once he realizes Alison is alive, he'll just want to rip me to pieces."

"Well, we can't have that," Oz said looking out the window, "We need you both alive to defeat this new enemy."

"I feel like we'll be seeing old enemies rather soon," Morgana said, "Is it really wise to have Alison stay with the Dark One?"

Oz remained silent for a few moments, before saying gravely, "Only she can leave. If we try to take her he'll come after her."

* * *

"Geez, I forgot how heavy your stuff is."

Baelfire sat on the sofa in the house as August put the box down on the dining room table. Rubbing the back of his head, August sat down in the armchair. They were in a rather nice living room that went right into the dining room. It was very comforting to look at, the colors of blue and brown. The door to the kitchen was just next to Baelfire's couch, stained with dark wood. The lights were dim as the fire roared in the hearth. August looked around at all the boxes and said, "I didn't really think you would follow through with moving in."

"What? Why?" Baelfire said, looking at his friend sharply. August shrugged and said, "I didn't think you would ever come near Maine again. Not after…."

Baelfire's face went impassive as he watched the fire. Tapping his fingers on the couch, Baelfire said, "That was years ago, August…many years. I won't lose family again over bad memories."

August watched his friend stare at the fire place and said, "Why do you pretend to be the enemy? Surely most will figure out that you're not the same Anti-Magic user."

"If they do, then congrats to them. But I will not stop until Lisie is avenged," Baelfire said, his eyes filling with hate, "I will not let the Snow Queen get away with what she's done."

"Bae," August said, leaning forward, "I know that she's done something unforgivable, believe me I do. But would you really be doing this if Lisie was watching? She hated seeing you angry; so much that she grew to resent her own mother."

"August!" Bae's voice was filled with warning and August said, irritated, "No, Baelfire. I'm being a hundred percent serious. We've been close friends since I escape that rickety spot in life, and never once have I told you no. But honestly Bae, this is the one thing I was hoping you wouldn't have the guts to go through with this. I thought you would have come here and realized that Lisie-girl wanted you to reunite with your father. Not throw your life away for some Queen who deserves to rot in hell."

Baelfire glared at August and said dangerously, "How can you say that and then tell me not to do this?! She took Lisie from me and did who knows what to her!"

"I'm not telling you anything," August said, pointedly, "_I'm not your father_. I'm just saying that I would have a pretty bad time if I had to face Lisie again and tell her I allowed you to destroy yourself in seeking revenge."

"Indeed you would."

Baelfire and August jumped to their feet as Gold entered the room. Baelfire and Gold met glances, both inwardly having the breath knocked out of them. But Gold knew now was not the time for tear soaked reunions, Alison was much more important as was saving his son's life. Walking towards Baelfire, Gold said, "You don't know anything but past assumptions, I'm afraid. Assumptions that the Mage's made that were wrong."

"How so?" Baelfire said, staring his father down challenging, "What do you know?"

Gold flinched at his son's tone but did not back down. He stared at Baelfire with controlled business expression and said similarly, "Morgana of this present time and space could not have possibly been the one to murder your little girl for two reasons. One because the present Morgana had been confined here in Storybrooke with the rest of us. There was no way for her to leave, believe me I would know."

"So she was assigned to the curse," August muttered in realization but Baelfire challenged Gold yet again, "So what? Morgana's past self had access to the portals. It would have taken nothing for her to come through one of them."

"And that is where my second reason comes in," Gold said, feeling a bit more confident in this discussion, "Morgana did not kill your darling little girl because Mages have a rule that they cannot harm other Mages, not without dire consequences."

"But Lisie wasn't a Mage," Baelfire said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "How would that be a reason?"

August suddenly felt it click and he looked horrified. He backed up saying, "No…that's not possible!"

"Oh it is, Mr. August Wayne Booth," Gold said, magically producing Alison's book in one hand, "You see, Alison Marie Kinsleigh is the very child you met the other night: Autumn, the Mage of Wonderland."

* * *

Snow White watched as Belle paced back and forth nervously. The shower was running next door, showing that Alison was still locked in the bathroom. Alison's scream had left them dashing up the stairs only to find her running into the bathroom. Gold had not answered the phone and Belle looked panicked. Snow White hadn't the heart to leave, especially with Autumn in such hysterics. Belle finally stopped and said, "I don't know what to do."

"Let her try and relax," Snow White said sighing, "She seemed spooked."

"I can never get her to really bond with me," Belle said upset, "She's nice to me, but I feel this wall with her and she'll never talk to me about things. I don't know what to do when she get's like this."

"She's done this before?" Snow asked, surprised and Belle said, "She's never been this bad, but she does wake up upset in the night and run in the bathroom. When she comes out and I try to talk to her, she brushes me off."

Snow White smiled weakly and said, "That's because the only one she trusted enough to talk to about these issues was Kathryn. It took even Kathryn a while to get close to Autumn. It didn't happen overnight, Alison has a lot of bad memories that haunt her I'm afraid…"

Belle's eyes had a mixture if hope but nervousness as the shower turned off. Snow White waited before hearing the door to the bathroom open. There were the light sounds of footsteps coming to the bedroom and Autumn could be seen her hair soaking wet and wearing the same clothes she had been wearing before. Snow White looked concerned as Autumn's skin was ashy white and was shivering slightly. Alison crawled over to the bed and Belle followed. She sat on the bed as Alison got her pj's from underneath the pillow. Belle didn't say anything but Snow said, "Cold showers could get you really sick, Alison."

"I thought I told you to call me Autumn," mumbled Autumn and Snow said gently, "It's only just the three of us, and I feel like you only use Autumn begrudgingly."

Autumn didn't comment, but looked down at the clothes. Snow White frowned a bit but then smiled. Standing up, Snow White said, "Well, I should be getting back home. Will you be at school tomorrow?"

Autumn nodded, but said nothing more on that. Snow White exchanged looks with Belle and left the room. Alison stared down at her clothes deep in thought. Belle was unsure of what to say when Alison said, "I don't know what to do…"

"Do? To do about what?" Belle asked and Alison looked at her frowning. She didn't saying anything to her at first but just as Belle sighed softly, she spoke, "I don't know what to do about secrets. I feel like it's everywhere."

Belle leaned over and hesitantly pushed back her wet hair. She was a little surprised to find her hair was icy cold. Belle then watched the young girl stare in deep contemplation and Belle said, "Then maybe it's time that those secret's come to light."

"Yeah but it's not like it's as easy as one, two, three," Alison said shifting, "These things are really complicated."

"That's when you need to be brave and face them," Belle said taking a gentle hold on Alison's shoulders, "Believe me, I would know. Rumple is not always so open…"

Alison couldn't help but smile as she met Belle's gaze. Belle smiled back and then found herself bursting out laughing as Alison said, "I hope you realize that this makes you Grandma if you get married."

"Don't make me feel so old," Belle said, "I lived twenty eight years in prison and I'd rather not remember it."

Alison smiled faded as a serious look overcame her face. She then looked at Belle saying, "Is it wrong to want to undo what I did to Kathryn?"

"No," Belle said immediately, "You love Kathryn and she loves you."

Alison made a face and said, "But it would be selfish of me to undo that. Then slowly the potion would stop taking effect, and everyone would start to remember…"

"I wouldn't call it selfish," Belle said after a few moments of thinking, "I think it was selfish that the other Mage's ordered you to do it. I mean, they took away Kathryn's memories of a choice she made. I know what it's like to not be given a choice…"

Belle looked thoughtful and said, "I think Rumpelstiltskin was the first to ever give me that…"

"Well, I'm glad you think that of me, dearest. I would have begged to disagree."

"Rumple," Belle looked back to see Gold walk in. Alison noticed that he was alone and said hesitantly, "I guess you didn't find him?"

"Oh I found him," Gold said with a bitter sigh, "He didn't take it well though. Stormed off into the night."

Alison looked stricken and said panicked, "You let him go? He's gonna kill them!"

"No, no he won't," Gold said shaking his head. Alison went to jump off the bed when Gold grabbed her gently saying, "No, dearest. You are not going after him. He's a grown man and trust me when I say all he's doing is venting."

"I know that, it's how he's venting that worries me!" Alison protested and Gold said firmly, "Your father is not going to hurt anyone! You have to trust me that he'll do the right thing."

Alison looked at him affronted and Gold said, "Look, it pains me just as much it pains you to let him go that way. But…we will only make things worse if we follow after him like a parent following a child."

Alison saw the pain he was trying to hide and felt her panic somewhat fade away. She then slid her arms around his neck in a hug and he hugged her back. Rubbing her back, Gold whispered, "It'll be fine, the Mage's can hold their own. And once he calms down enough to see reason, his anger will fade. That's how he is."

Alison buried her face into his jacket as Belle watched them. Smiling softly, Belle felt a little more at ease. Standing up, Belle said, "Well, I'll get to making some dinner. Alison has school in the morning and if we eat any later she'll be up all night."

* * *

"Open up!"

Regina walked to the door, smirking. His voice sounded quite livid, as she expected. Although she hadn't thought he would have the guts to confront her here, Regina wasn't surprised with the anger in his voice. Rubbing her fingers together on one hand, Regina felt the magic build up around the fingers. Opening the door with her free hand, Regina looked into Dr. Whale's face and said, "Can I help you?"

"That smirk," Dr. Whale said, the look on his face dark, "Is not going to last forever!"

"What?" Regina said mockingly, "Now you're going to kill me?"

"Oh eventually," Dr. Whale said his tone matching his emotions, "But first I'll watch you suffer, agonizingly."

"Listening to you has been enough agonizing torture for the past twenty eight years," Regina said, pushing him back. In doing so she clapped her hands together in attempts to use her magic. However, she immediately felt the magic die. Staring at her hands in confusion, Regina suddenly looked up to see Whale smirking. He lifted his hand to have electricity shot from it briefly. Regina gasped and backed up looking horrified. Whale said darkly, "Sucks to be the powerless one, _doesn't it_?!"

Regina found herself blasted back into the house. The door slammed shut, blocking one of her escape routes. Dr. Whale grabbed her by the shoulder and pinned her to the house saying, "Sayonara, _your majesty_."

"PUT YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD!"

Dr. Whale froze and let her go. His smirk died away as he backed up. Emma kept her gun raised as Charming ran over to check him. His deputy badge caught the attention of both Dr. Whale and Mayor Regina. Once he was sure he had no weapons, Charming looked at Whale angrily and said, "And just what did you think killing her was going to accomplish, Whale?"

"Justice," Dr. Whale said, proudly, "And you have no proof I was trying to kill her."

"No, but I definitely have enough for assault," Charming said and Whale shot back, "You'll find that the lady shoved me first. Isn't that right Regina?"

Regina nodded tersely and said, mockingly, "After he threatened to torture me."

"That's enough," Emma said, walking over to them. She put the gun down and said, "Both of you are coming down to the station-!"

"There is no need," Regina said, straightening up, "_We're done_. Right, Dr. Whale?"

Dr. Whale nodded and back away saying, "Indeed we are."

Emma gritted her teeth as Regina went inside the house with a rigid demeanor. Dr. Whale went to walk away and Charming said, "I'm making a warning to you now. If you even come back here without her permission, I'll arrest you for trespassing."

Dr. Whale refrained from rolling his eyes and just walked away with almost a strut. Charming was beyond pissed and Emma just as frustrated. Charming looked back at Emma and said, "Why do I feel like something more just happened here?"

"Oh, it did," Emma said forebodingly, "We're dealing with the Evil Queen after all. We're just going to have to tell the Mages about it to figure out what it is."

* * *

"_MAGES_!"

Tzila shot up in her bed at the sound and Ryaden groaned. She looked down at him and shook him anything but gently saying, "Ryaden!"

"Mhh, what?" he grumbled and they heard Baelfire yelling at someone downstairs. Ryaden shot up and said, pulling on his shoes, "Tzila stay up here."

"Ryaden-!" Tzila said exasperated. Ryaden shot her a look and said, "Just stay! He's livid and has every right to be!"

Ryaden found himself running down the stairs to see Baelfire fuming. Oz was attempting to calm him down as Sage stood not too far away. Baelfire and Ryaden met eyes, anger meeting impassiveness. Ryaden then found himself in front of Baelfire, saying, "Calm down, would you-?"

"Calm down!?" Baelfire towered, even thought he was not much taller, "I just found out my daughter's been alive and stuck in the system! And you FAILED to tell me that she became the MAGE OF WONDERLAND!"

"Look, I get that's infuriating!" snapped Ryaden, "I get that, I was just as pissed to find that a child became a Mage! We had no control over that, but yelling about it is not going to help matters!"

Baelfire spun around, pacing over to the window. Running his hands through his hair, Baelfire turned around and said, dangerously, "You told me that Alison was dead and Morgana took off!"

"We were wrong," Oz said firmly, "Morgana was stuck here in Storybrooke, so the Morgana that had been at the house was not the present one! She followed Alison from the past because a curse had been sent after the child from the Queen of Hearts! We didn't know because Morgana had no way of telling us, you know the rules!"

"Then why didn't you tell me she was the Mage of Wonderland!?" Baelfire snapped, turning back on them, "Why lie to me?!"

"Because we all were hoping we could give her a second chance."

Everyone looked up to see Jane standing at the top of the stairs. Tzila stood not too far behind as she watched Jane nervously. Jane watched Baelfire look up at her and his eyes narrowed somewhat. He then shoved his hands in his pockets saying, "Jane…"

Jane swallowed and said, "You and I need to talk. ALONE."

Baelfire's eyes were dangerously stormy but he nodded tersely. Oz sighed reluctantly and left, ushering Sage out. Sage scowled but left as well. Ryaden was the last to leave, giving Baelfire a long stare. Then they were alone and Jane had made it down the stairs. She was in a bathrobe and her hair was wet. She looked tired but she walked over to Baelfire prepared for the worst. Baelfire and said tersely, "Where have you been?"

"In Neverland," Jane said weakly, "Things have, needless to say, gone out of control…"

Baelfire glowered at her as Jane looked at him pained. She didn't dare reach out to him, but she said, "When Alison became the Mage, none of us wanted her to be. But we're not the choosers of that, and the guardians wanted her trained. So we made a deal, she would be trained enough to protect herself and be able to go home. It was the only way."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Baelfire snapped, and Jane said frustrated, "Because we can't! That's Mage interference; we can't interfere with another mage's problem. You know what happens when we do that!"

"I know!" Baelfire shouted suddenly, "I know…"

He turned and leaned against the window ledge. Sighing, Baelfire asked darkly, "Did you always know she was alive?"

"No," Jane said her voice catching, "I didn't know she was alive until she walked into the Mage's Meeting a few weeks back."

"Then why not tell me then!" Baelfire said looking back at her with the same pain and anger. Jane said exasperated, "Because I wanted to know what had happened! I didn't want to leave Alison alone and come back to find her gone!"

Jane had finally lost it, one hand covering her eyes. Baelfire watched her and felt his anger dissipate. He never could stomach people crying. Walking over, he took her in a hug and said, "Don't, Jane, please don't…."

"I didn't want you to lose her again," Jane said, tightly, "You have to believe me that I didn't do this to hurt you."

"I know, I do. I do," Baelfire said, softly. The two remained that way and Baelfire said, "I don't know what to do…"

"Sleep would probably be a good idea," Jane said, her voice slowly returning to her own. Baelfire couldn't help but role his eyes and said, "Ever the lazy one."

"No," Jane said protested as Baelfire pulled away. He then walked over to the door. Jane watched him nervously and said, "Where are you going?"

"For a walk," Baelfire said, cold and distant, "I need to think."

"Bae," Jane said, walking over to the door as he walked out to the driveway. He did not looked back but disappeared into the darkness. Sighing, Jane shut the door wondering if his anger was really abated. That was something only tomorrow could show.

* * *

"So, don't forget you have your tests tomorrow," Snow White said, as the class gathered their things up, "And make sure to give the flyers to your parents!"

Alison packed up her bag, her hair falling down around her face. It was pushed back out of her face with clips today her blue eyes sparkling strangely. Snow watched her for a moment and then went to pack her own things up. Henry and Paige walked by Alison and said, "Let's go get Ava and Nicholas; they should be down by the lunch hall."

"Okay," Alison said, distractedly. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Alison followed her two friends out. Henry and Paige were jabbering on about the test tomorrow but Alison had other things on her mind. Gold had left early this morning without so much of a goodbye. Belle had been quiet too this morning and she hadn't been able to find her dad before school. She hoped he didn't do anything horrific, she couldn't lose him again. They made it into the cafeteria when she felt someone crash into her. Falling to the ground, she saw Ava right by her groaning in almost a whimper. Alison found herself getting to her feet. Henry and Paige were down by Nicholas, looking horrified at the scene in front of her. Gage stood there, electricity shooting out of him. Alarm went through Alison's body as she dropped her bag to the floor. He snickered as he taunted, "What? Ready to get a beating like your friends?"

Alison scoffed and said, "Well, well, you must be Peter Pan. Such a shame, I was actually looking forward to a fight."

"He's Peter Pan?!" Henry said, obviously shocked. Alison barely spared him a look; she was too busy watching Peter. Nicholas and Grace watched the two of them nervously.

"And a fight is what you'll get," Peter said boastfully, "a fight is what this whole town will get!"

Peter flew up onto one of the tables with frightening speed and Alison immediately went into stance. Alison then said, seriously, "I doubt you could take this whole town Peter."

"Who said me fighting the town!?" Peter boasted, "You may just find that your potion doesn't protect everyone from being infected by Anti Magic!"

Alison's stomach lurched as she heard his statement, but she didn't let it show. Instead, Alison said, "We'll just see about that, Mr. Blabbermouth. Well what are you waiting for? Get it over with!"

"Alison!" Henry said stricken. What was she doing? Peter sneered and electricity built up around him. Pulling out a knife, Peter flew at her. Alison suddenly clapped her hands quickly and separated her hands. His electricity shot at her and Alison suddenly caught it in a sling of midnight blue magic. He looked surprised and found himself flying backward from her rebounding it back. Alison didn't dare pull out a weapon in case someone came in. Instead she allowed the midnight blue magic to surround her hand. Ava had managed to get to her feet and gone by Henry. Alison glanced at them and said, "What a surprise, the anti magic doesn't pack a punch."

"What is she doing!?" Nicholas hissed and Ava said, "Sh! Just watch."

Peter then grinned sadistically and said, "You haven't seen anything yet, witch!"

"I am not a witch," Alison said crossly, "I am a Mage. The Mage of Wonderland."

Peter's emotion flickered on his face, which made Autumn curious. Tilting his head as he straightened up, he said dangerously, "Why do you look so much like her?!"

"What-?!" Alison had to flinger her hands out as he attacked her with both danger and anti magic. She found herself skidding back unharmed on the tile floor of the cafeteria. Peter Pan glared at her, like she had done something offensive. Alison narrowed her eyes and said, "Alright, enough chatting!"

"I will do what I want!" Peter snapped, shooting more anti-magic at her only to have her gathering again in the blue magic. He then attacked her before she could properly shoot it. It crashed into the doors as Ava and the others ducked down. The tables flipped over and Alison struck out, sending him skidding across the cafeteria. She grasped her arm briefly, feeling pain shot throughout it. Peter didn't notice her action and flew back onto one of the tables. Alison said, "You're going to lose Peter. Anti Magic is not agreeing with you. _Aging_ is not agreeing with you."

"SHUT UP!" Peter flew more electricity at her and Alison suddenly grabbed it with one hand. She diminished it and her own lightning blue electricity formed into a ball with magic hiding within. She glanced at Peter and said, "You're talking to the Mage of Wonderland. You can ask anyone I am not known for losing and I'm not losing to the likes of you!"

"Don't act cocky, a whiny tattle tale like you won't win!" Peter screamed, "I can't stand people like you!"

The Anti Magic rose in pressure as he attacked Alison. But Alison kept deflecting as he shouted at her, "Relying on others to fight your battles! If you want something done, do it yourself!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Alison flung the rising Anti Magic back at him. Peter screamed as he went flying to the ground. Alison had nearly flown over to him, pinning him down. She then pulled a rose from her pocket. It was white and thornless. She then positioned the stem over his heart and said, "I hope this works."

"Autumn!"

Alison purposely ignored the outcry, stabbing his heart with the rose. Snow White watched on horrified after skidding to a stop. Peter gasped, struggling violently as thorns appeared on the stem. Peter snarled but Alison did not let of his wrists. The stem turned black with cracks of white in it. Soon the petals turned purple. Electricity crackled for a moment before diminishing. Alison let go of his hands as Peter ripped it out. He then scrambled over to the window, the dark aura around him gone. Instead he looked horrified as he watched them. Alison stood up as Snow White walked over to Peter saying, "Gage-Gage!"

But it was too late. Peter had flew out the window, panicking. Snow White ran over to the window and Alison said, "Leave him! He'll be fine; he's just confused at what is occurring."

Alison walked over to the rose as everyone watched her with wide eyes. She examined with a smile and said, "Well, I think we might have just found a way to remove the anti-magic."

"A-Anti-Magic?" Snow White said confused, "You mean-?"

"Gage is Peter Pan, the person that was stole from Neverland," Alison said, holding the rose to her. She then walked over to her bag picking it up. She looked at the children and said, "Are you all alright?"

"Yeah," Nicholas said timidly even though his face told another story. Alison paid it no mind as she said, "I have to go report this to Tzila. I'll be back."

Alison walked out of the room as Snow White watched after her. The children had gotten to their feet and collected themselves. Ava watched after Autumn before saying, "Nicholas, head on home. Dad will get worried if one of us doesn't get home.

"Where are you going?" Nicholas asked and Ava said, "I'm going to make sure Autumn's okay. Don't worry I'll be home soon."

Ava hurried down the hallway, wondering where she went. It wasn't until she peered into a bathroom where Alison was talking to the mirror where Tzila and her bedroom could be seen. Her arm sleeve was rolled up to reveal a nasty blackish-purple bruise. Alison had placed wet paper towel on it when Tzila said, "I'll examine this rose in better detail immediately. Good job, Alison. Make sure to get that arm healed."

"I will," Alison said, dismissively. The image in the mirror disappeared as Alison bit her lip. Ava then walked closer to her. Alison looked over at Ava, staring childlike at her. Tapping the counter, Ava looked at Alison's reflection in the mirror and said, "So your dad…have you seen him yet?"

"No," Alison said disappointedly, "I haven't found him…"

Ava looked at her sadly as Alison rolled the sleeve down saying, "I'm just hoping he hasn't done anything bad, Regina's been enough of a hassle."

"I'm surprised she hasn't attacked us," Ava said, with concern.

"She already has, if my theory is correct," Alison said, "If she is responsible for the Anti-Magic like she's implied, then she's already attacked us through Peter."

"True," Ava said, leaning against the wall between the sinks as Alison threw the paper towel away. Ava watched Alison as she paused at the garbage. Turning to look at her friend, Alison said, "Peter said something weird….'why do you look so much like her?' Who was he talking about?"

"I don't know," Ava said honestly, "But it seemed to piss him off. Will he be infected with Anti-Magic still?"

"No, he shouldn't," Alison said, "But I don't know him to know his reaction. Only Jane or my dad would know…"

"Hey, kid," Emma said as Henry parted from his other two friends. They were outside the school as Grace and Nicholas parted ways. The short raven haired teacher stood by Emma, pulling her sweater closed. Snow White patted Emma's shoulder before walking back to the school. Henry made his way over to Emma hugging him saying, "Hey."

"Mary Margaret told me what happened," Emma said pushing his hair back, "Are you alright?"

"I am, he didn't even hurt me," Henry said, watching the scene around him. Emma frowned, wondering what was going through his head. It wasn't until they started walking home themselves when Henry elaborated what was on his mind.

"Peter said something strange," Henry said, "He said that the potion won't protect everyone from anti-magic like we thought it will…that a fight is what this town will get."

A deep swooping sensation went in Emma's stomach and said, "Well, I'll be sure to let the Mage's know that."

"If Alison didn't let them know already," Henry said, frowning. Emma nodded, but was now the one lost in thought. Henry looked up at her and grinned. He tapped her hard and said, "I'll race you to home!"

"Huh?" Emma watched as Henry raced to the corner. He stopped and said, "I bet you can't catch up!"

Emma grinned slowly and chased after him. Heading towards the other side of town, Ava and Alison walked towards home. Alison looked distracted as Ava looked nervous. She then said, softly, "Autumn? Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What?" Autumn asked and Ava said, "You were in the foster system right?"

"Yeah," Alison said, and Ava said, "The article…from a few months back. Was it true?"

Pain flickered on Alison's face and she gave an indignant look. But she nodded and Ava looked in deep thought. Ava then said as they turned the corner of the sidewalk, "So you couldn't find your dad. Did Gold talk to him?"

"Yes, he did," Alison said, kicking the pebbles on the side walk. They walked up to a simple yet nice one story house. Ava stopped by the old fence and said, "Here is my house. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay," Alison said and Ava hugged her firmly. Alison was surprised but hugged her back. Ava then let her go and said, with a grin, "Tomorrow will be a better day, I promise. Get that arm healed."

Ava ran through the opening and off to the house. Alison watched her go inside the house before heading off down the streets. The golden afternoon skies illuminated the world around her but she couldn't appreciate it for she was very lost in her thoughts. She was so lost in her thoughts that for the rest of the evening she didn't say a very lot. Gold and Belle had noticed but didn't push her. When Alison went up to the bedroom for the night, Belle went to follow her. Gold stopped her and said, "Don't, she needs time to think."

"Wouldn't it be better if she had someone to talk to?"

"She will talk when she's ready," Gold said taking her in his arms. Kissing her lips a few brief times, Gold then said, "Shall we go for a little walk? Get some fresh air?"

Belle smiled and said, "I think we shall."

* * *

Peter landed outside the window, staring. Reaching down, he opened the window with some difficulty. The room he then entered was full of shadows, full of covered furniture. Walking lightly across the floor, Peter looked frantic. He had to get out of here, before this world completely poisoned him. Grabbing at books in the large book shelf built into the wall, Peter looked at each cover before tossing them to the floor. He was so busy that he did not notice the woman sitting in the corner of the room. Her hair was piled on top of her head, dark brown curls falling down to her slender shoulders. Her tight bodice was pure velvet black and her skirt had many slits in them to reveal pants with thigh high boots. Her sleeves were silk and danced around her arms. Leaning back, her voice said, sweet like honey, "Hello Peter."

Peter spun around, his eyes wide. Pulling out the knife, Peter said with bravery he could barely muster, "Get away from me witch!"

The woman stood up, an impassive look crossing her face. Her aura was frighteningly overpowering and her eyes were quite deceiving: soft and gentle. She walked over to him with such a slow pace saying, "You've been quite the horrible boy. My instructions were simple: take as many as you can but leave the child Mage. But you did not listen to me and now you are no longer any use. Why did you disobey me Peter?"

"It's not disobedience if I didn't choose you!" Peter flung his knife at her but she lifted her hand to stop the knife. It turned to dust in her hand as she sighed saying, "Now my plan must be altered, I can't risk the Mages knowing just yet."

"The Mages will beat you," Peter Pan said putting his hands behind his back. The woman narrowed her eyes slightly but said, "That remains to be seen. But it is of no consequence. Now I will dispose of you."

She suddenly grabbed him, shocking him with Anti-Magic. He screamed as the white sheet fell from a mirror. She then stared at him sympathetically and said, "I will not leave bad deeds unpunished. Goodbye Peter."

She then pushed him through the mirror, leaving her alone in the room. Turning back around, she gracefully moved her hand. The sheet returned to its original place as she walked to the window. Storybrooke could be seen but it was bellow, like she was in the hills. Smiling softly, she said, "I'm coming for you, Sweetheart."

She then had a serious expression cross her face as she said sharply, "Glinda, you're next."

~Storybook~

"_**So are you ready?"**_

_**Alison looked up at Jack, a warm coat covering her. Hatter was pulling on gloves as the March Hare in his very much rabbit form hopped around him. Alison nodded and Sofronia kissed her cheeks saying, "Come back strong little one."**_

_**Alison nodded as the woman backed away. Jack went over and picked her up saying, "Alright little one, we are going on a little trip. I need you to close your eyes and hold onto me."**_

_**Alison slipped her arms around his neck, locking her hands together. Jack then extended his hand saying, "All coming with me grasp my hand. We're leaving now."**_

_**Hatter grasped Jack's hand, his face unpleasant. The March Hare jumped up, grabbing onto Jack's hand and they were instantly surrounded by snow, wind, and ice. Alison cringed as she felt the magic begin to overwhelm them. Jack gently squeezed him, kissing her forehead. In doing so, Alison felt some of the pressure release. Alison buried her face into his cloak as the wind increased. When the wind died down, Alison still didn't move. Jack rubbed her back and whispered, "We are here."**_

_**Alison peeked up while Jack chuckled. She gasped, looking around in awe at the scene before her. The home stood in front of them, standing tall in wonder. The walls were completely covered in snow and ice, the doors white and bright. The area around them had trees of silver and white and the sky was a blue. Hatter watched Jack take Alison towards the castle and he followed. March Hare hopped quickly with him as Jack said, "Welcome to Antic. Come, I'll show you to your quarters."**_

_**They all walked into the hallway to find a very different picture. The walls were made of marble and dark wood. Jack led them up the stairs to a main living area with one big window and many couches and chairs. There was a dark fur rug in the middle of the room. Jack stopped and pointed to a bedroom door saying, "This will be your room. Alison's will be right through here. Settle in, I will return with Alison in a moment."**_

_**Jack went into the other room with her, and she looked around curiously. The wooden walls reminded her of a cabin and the rug in the middle of the floor was white. The bed was huge, the comforters many. Jack then put her down upon the bed and said, "Now that you're here, we shall begin the next step of your training. I'm warning you this is going to be much harder than before. This world will try and repress your magic. But with time, patience, and a little bit of fun, we'll get through this."**_

_**Alison nodded and flopped back on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, Alison asked, "Who will be taking care of me? Jane isn't here anymore."**_

"_**No, she is not," Jack scowled, "the Mage of this world is not well liked, her personality is a little bit… cold."**_

_**Alison made a face and said, "Aren't most women?"**_

_**Jack raised her brows and said, "You really have mommy issue's don't you?"**_

"_**I don't have a mommy," Alison said simply, "I never knew her so I don't love her. It's hard to hate someone you don't know."**_

"_**So why do you hate so much?" Jack asked, intrigued. Alison looked angry momentarily and said, "Because she made Daddy cry, she made him sad. That's why."**_

_**Jack nodded slowly and stroked her hair back. He then said grinning, "Well, just so you know. I wouldn't hate on women too much. You, after all, are a girl."**_

_**Alison stuck her tongue and Jack tweaked her nose saying, "I'd be careful. It's an icebox around here and you'll get that tongue stuck if you keep it out."**_

"_**Nahuh," Alison said, "And even if I did, you'd save me."**_

"_**Oh really," Jack said before tickling her sides, "Are you sure?"**_

"_**Yes, yes," Alison shrieked with laughter, struggled to get away, "Stop tickling!"**_

"_**Hmmm, nope," Jack said, and Alison squeaked. Jack couldn't help it any longer, he burst out laughing. Stopping his tickling, he found himself laughing into his hand. Alison stared at her teacher/friend and said, "What? Is there a tickle pixie in the room?"**_

"_**A tickle pixie?" Jack asked trying his hardest to keep from laughing, but failing miserably. The little girl sat up promptly. Alison nodded and said, "Yes, they are pixie's who go around when people start giggling as sprinkle dust. Daddy said…"**_

_**Alison stopped and then said, softly, "Nevermind…"**_

_**Jack finally stopped laughing, feeling the joy being sucked out of the room. Reality took its place as Alison's shoulder's slunk down. Jack then took her into his arms and said, "Don't worry, Alison. We'll get you home. I promise you."**_


	30. Unchangeable

_Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I give credit to Bizzarieve for all the help. Happy Holidays everyone! Sorry this is so late but I hadn't had the time to finish it._

**Chapter Thirty: Unchangeable**

Regina was standing at the desk, holding the ring in her fingertips. She was standing in her office, the outside light shining in. She just had to pick a fight with the child. It frustrated her to no end to have that child place herself in the middle of everything, with Henry right next to her to top it all off. The thought of Henry let a flood of emotions take over: jealousy, anger, misery, and aghast. She wanted him back, she had to get him back. But she needed magic first; she needed reassurance that sheriff wouldn't be able to take her son again.

"Plotting away, darling?"

Regina clenched the ring in her hand before turning to see Morgana walk in. Regina then turned to face the woman completely. Morgana walked over to one of her tables and started examining the objects. Hiding her hands behind her back, Regina watched the Snow Queen pick up a rather intriguing statue from the table. Morgana examined it with an air of ignorance as the evil queen glared at her before saying, "You'll never get anywhere by being angry, Regina. You of all people should know that."

"Well it's hard to be the friendly diplomat when my son's been taken from me," Regina said coldly, "No thanks to you."

"We did what was best for Henry," Morgana said putting the statue down, "Since you no longer have his safety or best interest in your conscious, we found someone who will."

"His biological mother, who threw him away," scoffed Regina, her air of superiority remaining, "Yes that was a _fantastic_ choice!"

"Regina, you've put that boy through endless emotional abuse, all because you wanted to win," Morgana said, her voice filled with mock sympathy. Her expression went flat as she put the statue down with a soft thud. She then took a few steps towards the couch and said, "You were being selfish."

"Taunt me all you want Morgana, but I hold the upper hand here," Regina said with a smirk, "I will tell you now: no one will be getting back home. I made sure of that if I go down everyone comes down with me." went through the room

"And why is that?" Morgana asked, her eyes slightly narrowed, "Why are you so overconfident that you will win."

"Because," Regina said, coming around behind her desk, "I made a deal with someone that ensures my victory. Someone that you mages and the dark one knows well."

Regina leaned back in the chair as dangerous chill went through the room. Crossing her legs, Regina continued, "Someone who can use both magic and anti magic, someone _truly_ neutral."

"Not neutral," snapped Morgana, "Truly dangerous! Are you telling me you made a deal with that woman, Regina? Don't you know she cares nothing for the people she works with, if you're not careful she'll send you to the gates of the netherworld! It's a good thing we took that boy from you!"

"I don't care if she doesn't invite me over for tea," mocked Regina, dangerously staring at the Snow Queen, "The only thing I care about is getting my magic and my son back. And believe me, when I get one I _**will **_get the other."

Morgana watched Regina, with a look of disapproval. Shaking her head slight, Morgana held a bitter smirk before walking out the door saying, "If you need magic to get Henry back, then you will never truly have him."

* * *

"My goodness, what is the noise going on outside?" Kathryn asked, hearing the noise outside the office. She and her assistant were sorting through papers as the heater warmed the office. Pulling her sweater closed, Dottie said, "It sounds like the kids, I heard today was one of their important tests today."

"Wow, is it that late in the year already?" Kathryn said peeking out the window. She watched the children run down the streets. Dottie nodded and said with a huff, "Yes, but you could never tell with the weather as of late. Did you see the news this morning? We've got cold weathering coming over the next week. I wouldn't be surprised if we ended up with snow!"

"I highly doubt that," Kathryn said walking back over to the desk. Sitting down, she pushed her hair back as she started typing on the computer. Her blue eyes were distant, almost sad looking. Dottie didn't seem to notice as she walked over to the filing cabinet saying, "I'll get the forms ready for tomorrow. We've got the Mallory's family order in finally and Gold's order is being processed."

"Alright," Kathryn said, distracted still, "You do that."

Dottie walked out of the office, taking a stack of files with her. Kathryn typed away on the computer when she suddenly had a screen pop up. It was a square box as the words appeared with a picture coming up in a new window: _Recognize her_? Kathryn stared at the picture to see a girl with very long hair in blue flannel pajama's with herself embracing the child. Staring in confusion, Kathryn couldn't quite place where she had seen this child before. Typing back in the chat box, Kathryn wrote _Who are you?_ A few moments passed before she saw three little words appear: _A new friend._

Kathryn then had the chat box disappear and Kathryn tried to get it back but failed. She then stared at the picture with confusion. Who was this child? She wouldn't have been bothered if it hadn't been the fact she was in the picture. Leaning over, Kathryn grabbed the phone and dialed the sheriff's number. Glancing at the scene with worry, she couldn't help but wonder why the child's blue eyes looked so familiar.

"Emma," Snow White said exasperated as the stations phone rang. Emma looked harassed as she said, "Look, now is not the time to be having this discussion!"

"But-!" Snow White started but Emma picked up the phone and said, "Hello, Sheriff's Station."

Emma's face remained impassive as she listened and she said, "I see, do you still have the picture?"

There was a pause as Snow White and Charming exchanged glances. Emma then picked up the keys from her desk she said, "I'll be right over. Don't touch anything with the computer okay?"

Emma hung up and said, "Stay here and answer the phones, I will be back soon."

"What's going on? Emma!" Snow White said as Emma went storming out of the room. Charming sighed as Snow paced back and forth exasperated and hurt. Crossing his arms, Charming said, "I told you not to push it Snow. She's not a little child, Snow."

"But we still need to talk about this," Snow said, sounding hurt, "She's been avoiding us!"

"But we need to let her come to us!" Charming said, "She is a grown woman now, it's not like she was going to come, save us, and we go live happily ever after. She has been alone for years, and she's used to relying on herself. She's not going to jump into this conversation until she's ready to have it."

"I know, I know," Snow White said sadly, wringing her hands, "I just want my family back."

"And so do I," Charming said, leaning over and wrapping his arms around her, "But we need to take it one step at a time."

Kissing her softly, Charming said, "It'll be alright, she will come to us. Just give her time."

* * *

Alison sat on the swing as she watched the other kids walking along the sidewalks with family. Henry had a Doctor Hopper appointment, Grace went off to find her father, and the twins were having a meeting with the principle of the school. Snow White had let them out a little bit early, hurrying off somewhere. So she had come here, her thought's deep and concerning. She couldn't find him, couldn't find her father anywhere. It hurt her; she thought he would come looking for her soon. Not right away, as his own pain was probably as worse as hers had been, but she had been expecting him to come looking for her. Kicking her legs slightly, Alison didn't notice the man coming up behind her. August gripped her swing's chains and said, "You're a hard girl to find."

Alison looked up at him with surprised eyes. He then smiled weakly but did not get one in return. Instead, Alison looked ahead and said softly, "I've been no harder to find. I've been doing everything I did before this all happened."

August smile wavered as Alison stopped on the swing. He then said, his voice constricted, "Why didn't you tell me who you were? Surely that would have made things easier than watching someone you thought dead come into town and shock you."

"As far as I was concerned, you were long gone," Alison said, not looking at him, "And then you showed up, and everything was just coming out of the mess…"

August gritted his teeth, remembering the article. He then knelt down by her and said, "Well that's not important anymore. The important thing is that we're here now, and we'll fix anything that needs fixing."

Alison watched him for a moment and slightly bit her lip. She had no clue as to how to respond, just shuffled her feet in the dirt. August reached out and pulled her into a hug. August felt his heart constrict, remembering the horrible feeling when he had looked upon the home. Finding her jacket with all that blood had been devastating. Alison was frozen for a moment, before allowing him to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes. She missed it, she missed it terribly. All she had to say was this:

"Where is he?"

August winced, knowing well what she was talking about. August released her and stood up saying, "He's been busy moving in, and dealing with a couple of things. Don't worry Lizzie; he'll come around for you soon."

Alison's heart broke; there was something in his tone that showed that he was hiding something. Something he probably didn't want to tell her. Her shoulders slumped and August looked pained. She knew how to target the bad very well. But before August could even comfort her, his cell phone buzzed. Alison spotted Emma, who was waving frantically for her to come over to the fence. August checked his phone to see Baelfire's message. Gritting his teeth again, August pocketed the phone saying, "Look-."

"I know, I got to go too," Alison said, shouldering her backpack. Her eyes were prickling with heat, tears threatening to fall. August stopped her though and said, "Meet me somewhere later. Maybe Granny's?"

"No," Alison said her mind wheeling as Emma looked really worried, "I mean yeah, sure. I'll be there tomorrow morning."

Alison then ran off towards Emma as August watched her go. His expression was pained and Emma ushered the young girl down the street mouthing to him _I'm Sorry_. They disappeared from sight as Alison said, "What's the matter? Why are you freaking out?"

"Alison, I think someone's trying to get Kathryn to remember," Emma said, walking her quickly into the abandoned club. Alison ducked under the boards and walking towards the dance floor. Her mind was reeling, horror grasping her gut. Shaking her head, Alison looked around and said, "We can't have that happen. Emma we can't!"

"I know, I know!" Emma said, straightening up, "But someone sent Kathryn a picture of you over the computer, asking if she recognized you. When she asked who it was, all it said was a friend. Then the message disappeared."

Alison paced back and forth, gritting her teeth. Tapping her foot, Alison suddenly shouted, "Rabbit, Hare! In here now."

In a poof of smoke, the two men appeared. Alison grabbed Emma pulling her down as the March Hare threw something at them. It crashed against the wall and he said cackling, "What would you like from me Lassie!?"

"Hare," Alison straightened up as did Emma, who was looking very wide eyed, "I need you use those brilliant ears of yours and find some things out for me. Someone is tapping into computers, trying to get Kathryn to remember. I want you to find them and report back to me. Whoever this is will get a foot up their rear, you will get your usual compensation."

"Understood!" March Hare cackled before disappearing in a flash. The White Rabbit tutted, obviously displeased with the fellow companion. Alison didn't seem to care but said, "White Rabbit, I need you to tail Regina. If she knows something about this Anti-Magic user we need to find out what."

"The other Mage's won't like it," he said his voice smooth and deep as ever. Emma tilted her head as she watched him, shock still apparent on her face. Alison shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter, I'm really sick of obeying and beating around the bush. So please, my dear White Rabbit, do it and hopefully we'll find out who this enemy is."

"Understood, Milady," The white rabbit bowed and also dashed away at unearthly speed. Emma watched, half in amazement and the other in terror. Alison shifted and said, her voice sounding more panicked than it had when talking with the Wonderlanders, "Well this is a serious problem. What did you tell her?"

"I said I would check into it," Emma said, distracted. She was still looking across the room where the men with hats had been standing, "But I can't do much more right now, whoever is hacking the computer is doing a rather good job."

Emma watched as the child paced back and forth frowning. Pushing her hands through her hair, Emma listened as Alison said, "This is a really big problem, if Kathryn remembers that shield will start breaking and I can't tell you how long it will take. And we still don't know exact who put that Anti-Magic shield there."

"No we don't," Emma said, looking back to see Alison pacing, "Not until your…guys get back here."

Alison glanced at Emma before paced around again running her hands through her hair. Emma felt helpless; she didn't know what to do. When Alison finally stopped pacing, Emma noticed the pain and irritation in her eyes as Alison said, "If Regina is doing this, I seriously don't understand her! She tells me that she doesn't want me harmed but she stabs at me in any way she can. _What is her problem_?!"

"I don't know," Emma said as the wheels turned in her head, "Crazy psychotic behavior is common with evil villains."

Remembering August's face and Alison's hurt expression, something clicked in Emma's head. Add that event plus the story _The Mage of Wonderland_, it started make more sense now. An alarm bell went off in Emma's head as the girl in front of her vented, "I've had enough. I don't want to make Henry angry but we can't have her hurt everyone just because someone said so!"

"Alison," Emma finally bent down by her, grabbing her arms. Autumn stared down with challenging blue eyes, a storming brewing within. Her emotions were spiral, Emma didn't understand why but she could feel them. Emma swallowed but then said calmly, "Alison…stop. Don't confront Regina, not now, not like this. I've read the story Alison, Henry's told me everything, I know your reputation. You've never lost a battle and I know it's because you know how to pick them."

"So then why stop me?" Autumn challenged her voice sharp and taunting and Emma said, "Because I'm not looking at that girl, I'm looking at someone who's not being careful."

Alison blinked, her eyes burning once again. She was right of course, as much as Alison hated to admit it. Grinding her foot into the bottom, Alison stared down at Emma with a hard look. Emma then said, her voice filled with forced comfort, "Go home Alison. Just relax, you've sent out those guys and going after Regina will only make her even more wary. So until they get back don't do anything. Please, just give it a little more time."

Alison paused before nodding slowly. Emma smiled and hugged her gently saying, "Thank you. Now head on home, you could use some relaxation."

"I could say the same for you," Alison huffed but Emma shook her head saying, "My works not quite done yet, I just have a few more things to do before I can deal with anything. Besides Gold's probably wondering where you are right about now."

"No, he and Belle are in the shop till dinner," Alison mumbled, her voice sounding meek, "And I don't feel like joining them."

"Come on," Emma said leading her out of the building, "I'll drive you home then. Just promise not to go do something reckless."

"As long as you promise not to do the same," Alison said sharply, but her heart wasn't all that in it. Emma smiled at that, feeling the chaos surrounding Alison begin to lower into nothingness. Walking down the street to the bug, Emma walked over to the driver's side as Alison slipped into the other side. Shutting the door, Alison looked out the window only to jump slightly. There he stood down the street at the corner; her father. Her heart jumped in her throat momentarily only to have him disappear the next second later. Blinking, Alison heard Emma slam the car door shut and turn the car on. Emma glanced at her and smiled weakly. Alison, starting to feel drained, just leaned against the window. The glass was cool, like the breeze outside. It was a beautiful day outside but neither of the two in the car could see it. Both were haunted, but both were hiding it out of purely ghastly routine. It was almost a relief for the both of them to pull up to Gold's house.

"Do you have a key to get inside?" Emma asked as Autumn picked up her bag. The girl nodded and said softly, "I'll be fine…Just call me if something in the case worsens alright? I don't want to find out Kathryn remembers by her bursting through the door…"

"Don't worry, I will," Emma said as Autumn got out of the car. Emma watched her cross in front of the car, staring at the ground as she walked. Emma's heart sank, knowing full well the feeling building up inside. Rolling down the window, Emma felt a cool breeze blow in her face. Emma then shouted as Autumn walked up to the house, "Hey kid!"

The child looked around, her eyes wide as Emma said carelessly, "If I find your Dad, I'll send him your way!"

Alison stared a few moments before nodding slightly. She then raced up the stairs and into the house. Emma's throat constricted as she rolled up the window. Poor kid, she knew the terrible feeling growing inside her. But what could Alison do? Her father clearly hadn't gone talked to her, or made any attempt for a reunion yet. Emma's own family circumstances didn't help the feeling in her stomach either. Sighing, Emma pulled the car out of park and began to drive away.

She didn't know what was worse, being confronted or being avoided.

* * *

"Baelfire!"

Jane closed the door to his home behind her. There was no answer to her outburst, the house ever silent. It may have been more inviting if Jane knew he was in the mood to see people. She hadn't seen him, not since the night of his rant. Her hair was down, framing her face gently. Her shirt was slightly oversized and button up. Her trousers were wide legged and grayish brown. Walking up the stairs, Jane breathed heavily. His anger was radiating as she climbed the stairs, he was definitely here. Tears threatened her eyes but she shook her head ferociously. Now was not the time to be getting upset, she _needed_ him. Finally reached the top of the stairs, Jane found herself peeking into his office.

Sure enough there he sat, reading a newspaper with a white face. His jaw was set and his eyes hard. It was like he was in a disturbed trance. The lump in her throat all the more apparent as Jane swallowed and said, "Baelfire."

Baelfire glanced at her and shut the newspaper with a snap. He stood up as Jane walked in with soft feet. He then threw the newspaper on the table, the front page very much visible. Jane's face fell to see the title: _Abuse in Storybrooke_. Baelfire leaned back against the wall and said, "I don't know what's worse: not one person in three years ever got slightly suspicious with a kid running around town at odd hours or some sicko actually wrote about it!"

"Both," Jane said sadly, picking up the newspaper, "Both are equally disgusting."

Jane threw it in the trash bin and said, "Alison will flip if she finds that here…"

"Well she's not here," Baelfire shot, his angry eyes never breaking contact. Jane looked pained and said, "Look, Bae, I swear I didn't know this was happening. You have to believe I wouldn't have let it, Mage or not."

"You wouldn't let this happen, but you'd let her become the Mage of Wonderland," Baelfire said scoffing and Jane felt a rush of anger burn inside her. Slamming her fist down on the table, Jane snapped, "I didn't let her become the Mage_, I got no say_! I didn't even know until the Wondercats summoned us and showed us a little six year old with powers far beyond our imaginations. How the hell did you think I felt!?"

Jane turned only to have Bae grab her arm. Coming around the desk, Baelfire refused to let her go even as she tried pulling her arm away. His face still showed anger, but his voice was less callous, "You should have told me. I deserved to know, I am her father!"

"I know!" Jane said, her eyes now glittering with tears, "And if I didn't have the problem with Mage interference, I would have told you."

Baelfire gritted his teeth as Jane said, her voice softening considerably, "Alison made the call, she didn't want you to know."

"Why?"

"Because you hated magic," Jane said, her voice defeated, "And she didn't want you to hate her."

Baelfire blinked, frozen to the spot. His anger slowly drained into chills and years worth of pain. Jane watched him, stubbornly standing and resisting tears. Baelfire swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling rather dry. It was the last thing he wanted to hear, he had never ever wanted his child to think she wasn't loved, especially by him. But life has managed to come biting in the back once again. His voice was roughly constricted when he said, "I would have never…"

"I know, I know," Jane said, as she felt his grip loosen, "She just needs that…she needs you. This situation between your father, your daughter… it has to end."

Baelfire leaned back, resting against the desk. Jane saw the turmoil in his eyes. Remembering why she came here in the first place, Jane said, "We found Peter…"

Baelfire looked up at her, sharpness returning to his eyes. Jane crossed her arms and said, "He fell through our mirror, unconscious. He was hurt pretty bad, the anti-magic residue was still radiating off him. Ryaden is healing him, while Tzila is researching with Ozzie. It's really dark, Bae."

"Figures," Baelfire muttered, "I felt it coming into town… So how long till he wakes up?"

"Not for some time," Jane said, wiping her eyes, "But then again, this is Peter we're talking about."

"Down one minute, up in the next," Baelfire said, "I know."

Baelfire grabbed his coat off the chair and said, "I'll see you later. Let me know if there is a change."

"Where are you going?" Jane asked as Baelfire passed her and he said, "Out. I'll be back sometime later."

Jane listened to his footsteps retreating down the stairs. A few moments later, she heard the door slam shut. Sighing, Jane sunk into the chair closest to her. A rather draining feeling encompassed her as she rubbed her temples. It was a disaster, everything was a disaster. Even with getting Peter back, nothing seemed to have changed. There was a slightly tinkling and Jane looked up to see a sparkling little pixie fly through the slightly open window. Extending her hand, Jane said as Tink stood on her hand, "Hello, Tinkerbelle. Any change?"

Tink shook her head, her wings dropping. Jane's heart dropped and she sighed shakily. Gently moving her hand up as if to give Tink a bit of a start, Jane watched Tink flying into the air slowly. She watched Tink a moment longer and said, "Keep an eye on him for me. I have some things to take care of."

Tink flipped backwards and shot out the window. Jane stood up and looked around the room. There was something she wanted, but she wasn't sure where he hid it. Looking through the shelves and boxes, Jane exhaled shakily. Walking over to the desk, Jane opened the drawer and began flipping through papers. Jane froze before pulling out a piece of paper. Her heart literally stopped with anxiety. What was this doing in here?

* * *

"I'm worried about her."

Archie looked up from his notes to see Henry staring up at the ceiling. The young boy was laying down on the couch staring up in a trance. If it wasn't for the two talking, Archie would have thought him to be frozen. Night was approaching, and Henry still looked just as troubled as he did coming in. Holding tight to his pen, Archie asked, "About who? Emma? Regina?"

"No, Alison," Henry said frowning, "She's doing better, I think. I know someone close to her thinks so. But I can't help but feel like something else is wrong. I can feel something strange from inside her."

"What is it?" Archie asked, watching Henry with curiosity. Henry tapped his finger on his other hand and said, "It's like…almost like magic. But it's more…emotional I guess. I can feel almost all of her emotions, like they are spilling out. It's gotten worse now that magic is back, I don't know if that's normal though."

Archie felt a clenching feeling swarm his stomach and said, gravely, "I think it's very insightful actually. It shows just how much magic is really a part of her."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, looking over at Archie. Archie tapped his pen on his note pad and said, "Magic can be many things Henry. It can be a blessing like true love…"

"Or a curse, like Rumpelstiltskin's power, I know," Henry said, still watching Archie. Archie leaned forwards, watching Henry's expression. He then continued on, "Well, usually, no matter what magic it is it dulls the senses, represses and controls emotions depending on the person. But what you are describing to me is something completely different. Her magic is obviously so integrated into her that instead of repressing it has become so interlaced with emotions it is a part of them."

Henry nodded, biting the inside of his mouth nervously. He then stared back up at the ceiling and asked, "Has she come to see you lately?"

"No," Archie said, "She's stopped coming after he father walked back into town. I wish she would come back though."

"I wish she would tell me how she feels," Henry said sadly, "I know I'd feel miserable if I'd found out I was in the foster system for no reason. But I don't want to say the wrong thing when talking to her."

"Then ask," Archie said softly, "Ask her how she feels."

"But you know her," Henry said, pleadingly, "She doesn't tell people that stuff."

"From what I know, she does," Archie said, his tone remaining the same, "Some people need more time Henry, to feel safe with communicating pain with others. If you respect her boundaries and limits, you will be helping her in the long run."

Henry nodded slowly and sat up. He leaned back, his arms supporting him up. He looked at Archie and asked, "Will she be okay?"

"I believe so," Archie said standing up, signaling the end of the session. Henry stood up as well and picked up his backpack. He slung it on his shoulder as Archie put his hand on the door knob, but didn't open it. Archie then continued saying, "I'm sure Alison will be alright once the initial shock is over. She just needs time."

Archie then opened the door and said, "Have a good night Henry."

"You too, Archie," Henry said smiling at him. Archie watched Henry run to Emma, who was waiting for him in the waiting room. He gave her a hug as did Emma, who waved at Archie. Archie waved back and the two left the building. Henry got into the car as Emma came around to the other side. Sliding in, Emma slammed the door before turning the car on. Henry noticed the tension in her face as he asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I'm warning you," Emma said, her voice sounding worried, "That someone is trying to get Kathryn Nolan to remember Alison. Someone sent her a picture of Alison and herself and now she wants me to look into who this girl is."

"What?! No, you can't let that happen!" Henry said, stricken, "We can't let her remember!"

"I know, I know," Emma said, driving down the road, "So I'm going to leave you with Mary Margaret until I've taken care of some things at the station. I should be home around ten."

"Okay, have you told Alison?" Henry asked and Emma nodded. She didn't elaborate more on it but pulled the car over. She leaned over kissing Henry's forehead saying, "Get your homework done and be good for her."

"Kay," Henry grinned leaning over to hug her tightly. Emma hugged him back and he said, "Love you."

"Love you too kid," Emma said with a smile. He then clamored out of the car and hurried into the building. Emma then turned on the car and began to drive away. As she did so, she heard her cell phone go off. Thanking the red light convenience, Emma stopped and looked at the message. Her heart dropped when she saw the message.

"_Get to the jewelry shop now_."

"Dad it's me!" Kathryn hissed, pinning herself against the office door. She fumbled with the keys and began desperately trying to lock the door. Her shoulder throbbed, the pain shooting down and over her back. A cane from her store laid cracked on the floor, indicating she had hit something with it. In this case a someone. "I need you to come-no Dad someone's broken in-Dad!"

Kathryn groaned as she lost signal and she threw her phone onto the desk. She was attempting to lock the door when she heard a voice say, "Locking the door is useless, you know."

Kathryn spun around to see her attacker. How had she even gotten in the room? The door to the storage/ filing room was open but she had not been in the storage room. Unless there was a twin hiding in the back room, Kathryn could not explain how this woman had gotten into the room. Gulping, Kathryn stared down the woman. Her golden hair was shoulder length and her features soft. Only when Kathryn looked into them, she saw that they were sharp. Sharp as a knife, piercing through her without hesitation. She wore a pink suit with white shoes. Gently rubbing the side of her head, she said softly, "It wasn't very kind of you to strike me like that. Weren't nobles like you taught to respect their elders?"

"E-Excuse me?" Kathryn said, "Listen you, I've called the police. I demand you leave my property."

"Oh I shall leave," she said, walking forward. There was a crackle going through the air, making Kathryn very afraid and nervous. The woman had a dangerous aura, but for some reason the woman stopped at the desk. She tapped it, electricity shooting from them. Kathryn was petrified as the woman said, "Once I have gotten what I desire. I must ask you to play along, we don't have long."

Kathryn suddenly felt adrenaline rush through her and she threw a rather heavy paper weight that she couldn't remember whom she had gotten it from. The woman sudden sent Kathryn flying through the door, successfully breaking it. Kathryn groaned, pain shooting throughout her own body. The woman was holding the paper weight and said, walking over to Kathryn, "What a pretty thing. I wonder what adorable child gave it to you?"

"Chi-no," Kathryn said slurring her words together, "Who are you?"

The woman laughed as Kathryn fell unconscious saying, "It doesn't matter who I am, Princess Abigail. It is much more important for you to remember that child."

"_HANDS UP IN THE AIR_!"

The woman glanced over to see Charming holding out his gun. She smiled, with a poison sweetness and said, "Well Prince Charming. I do wish you would live up to your reputation. Weapons are not a polite way to greet someone like myself."

"Who are you?" Charming demanded, "And what do you want with Kathryn?"

"Oh Prince Charming, I wish you would not pretend," she said, walking towards him slowly and deliberately, "Her name is Princess Abigail, daughter of Midas. I would think as her former betrothed you would know that."

"Answer my question," David said, not missing a beat. The woman sighed and said, "Very well, even if you will not be friendly, at least I will. My name is Glinda, the Witch of OZ; I will gladly be your opponent this evening."

Charming was then blasted off his feet, electricity swarming around him. He crashed into the front desk in the main room as Emma ran in, gun in hand. Racing over to Charming, she said, "What happened?"

"Emma, look out!" Charming said pushing Emma away. He stood up with some wavering as Glinda walked calmly out into the main room. She glanced around with polite interest and said, "What pretty objects. Such a shame if anything were to happen to them."

"Who are you?" Emma said, pointing her gun at the Witch of Oz. Glinda opened her mouth to speak but another voice intervened.

"Her name is Glinda. She was once the Good Witch of OZ."

All three looked to see the woman known as Dottie come out. She was walking to the middle of the three calmly, staring intently at Glinda. Glinda almost had a misty look in her eye as the woman stared at her. Dottie finally stopped and said, her voice sounding wretch, "But it seems Anti-Magic has change you. Beautiful Glinda, what has happened to you?"

"Dottie?" Charming asked, frowning as Emma had a bit of intrigue on her face. She kept the gun up but Dottie didn't seem to care. Glinda then took a step back saying alarmed, "Dottie? No….that face…Dorothy…"

"That's right," Dottie said stepping forward, "You remember her face, the face of my mother: Dorothy Gale."

A mixture of emotions shot through Glinda's face as Dottie lifted up her hand. Confusion and grief shot through her as a symbol glowed on her hand as she said, "The Savior of our beloved OZ."

Glinda stepped back and said, her voice somewhat shaky, "But she is gone."

"True," Dottie said slowly, walking towards her, "But her power still remains. Through me."

"NO!" Glinda suddenly shouted, tears springing to her eyes, "You lie!"

Electricity shot at them but Dottie lifted her hand creating a shield around them. It was light like a bubble but strong as metal. The electricity disappeared as quickly as it came and Glinda was also gone. Dottie's hand fell to her side and said sadly, "What a shame that is what has become of you."

"Who are you?" Emma said, her voice filled with wary. Dottie turned around and said, "I'm sorry for the suddenness but Glinda was much too powerful for the two of you now. Charming may know of me as Dottie, but my real name is Zoie Gale. I am a fellow Savior."

Her hand symbol began to glow brighter as did Emma's. Emma looked at it and looked at Zoie. The woman smiled at her and said, "It is how we know each other. Only another savior can activate it, keep that in mind."

"So, your Dorothy's daughter?" Emma asked, "Dorothy as in red slippers Dorothy?"

"Yes," Zoie said, turned and walking towards the small hallway where Kathryn laid. Charming pocketed his gun and said, "But Dorothy Gale returned to this world. How did you get sucked up in this curse?"

"The Mage of Oz called me actually," Zoie said checking Kathryn's vitals. Relief spread over her face as she continued, "He wanted me here as an extra pair of eyes and ears. When I found out Kathryn had indeed adopted the long missing Mage, I contacted him."

"Long missing mage," Emma said, walking over to her, "You mean Alison?"

Zoie nodded tightly before saying, "I knew I would have to protect Kathryn. Alison may not have thought about it since she didn't know the circumstances but Kathryn ended up with a huge target on her back. Alison has not only the role of Wonderland, but many other roles. One of those being saviors. Just one role can put anyone in relation to that danger."

Zoie then held her hand up to Kathryn's forehead saying, "Now getting back to the topic, we need to ensure Kathryn does not remember Alison. All of that poor girl's hard work will be put to waste if we don't. So I will be erasing her memories of the computer incident. Hopefully that will give you a longer while to find who's trying to trigger her memories."

"What about tonight?" Emma asked and Zoie shrugged saying, "Robbery and assault. I'll take care of the cameras, say there was a malfunction."

Kathryn stirred as all three surrounded her. The marks on Zoie's and Emma's skin vanished as Kathryn awoke. She stared around confused and said, "Dottie…what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Dottie said, her voice changing to almost winded sounding, "I came back for my phone and found you on the floor. Emma and David came as soon as they could after someone the panic button, but whoever it was left."

"I-I don't remember," murmured Kathryn as Dottie said, "Don't worry about it. Emma and David will take care of it."

Kathryn glanced at Emma with a glazed over look as Dottie helped her into the office. Emma looked at David and said, "Should we trust her?"

"I say so," David said with a sigh, "She has the mark, which can't be faked. Not only that, it makes sense. I've heard stories in our world of one of the mages being hereditary. I know, some nobles were trying to create Mage lines themselves."

Emma nodded, her face drained from color. David then reached over and grasped her shoulder and said, "Hey, don't worry. We'll figure this out. For now, let's just clear up this mess and go home."

Emma nodded as he left to go check on Kathryn as Emma stared down at her hand. Hereditary was definitely not the case here, so how else was a savior chosen? Clenching her hand, Emma felt the exhaustion creep up on her. She would have to figure this out soon, because one thing was repeating ringing in her ears.

_Just one role can put anyone in relation to that danger._

* * *

Alison was sitting in her bedroom alone, staring out the window. She was fingering the pendant on her necklace absentmindedly, many thoughts running through her head. She was already dressed for bed, her pajamas soft and comfortable. Belle and Gold were not quite back yet, but Gold had called saying they would be home with food. She didn't mind, for there was only one person she really wanted to talk to right now. But she couldn't. She was lost in her trance, so much so she barely noticed when someone was walking up the stairs. It wasn't until the door opened and she saw his reflection in the mirror. Gasping slightly, she twist her body around to see Baelfire Kinsleigh standing in the door way.

His dark eyes were different; they were staring at her intensely but desperately. Alison was frozen for a moment not quite believing he was standing there. He then took a few steps in saying, almost as if it was a forbidden question, "Lisie?"

Alison never thought that single name would bring tears to her eyes. However here she stood, tears filling her eyes. She wasn't sure if they were sad or joyful tears and she didn't care. Dashing over, Alison jumped towards him. Baelfire scooped her up without an ounce of hesitation. He stood up, hugging her tightly. Alison felt his strong hold, the warmth filling her in one fell swoop. It came like a pang and Alison began to cry. Everything, all she had just came pouring out wordlessly. She buried her face into his shoulder as he gently rocked her left and right. This was a warmth she never thought she would feel again, a comfort she never thought she would have again.

Baelfire felt his own eyes burn as he cradled her in his arms. She wasn't six, she was taller and older but he didn't care. She was alive, alive and breathing. He couldn't feel anything else, just the two of them. Her warmth, her emotions, all of them was reassurance that she still loved him. Kissing her head gently, Baelfire moved one of his hands to the top of her head as he said, "It's alright, I'm here. _I'm here_."

Alison couldn't stop her sobs; she didn't even bother to. It didn't stop until everything drained out of her. Baelfire took it as a queue to gently put her down on the bed. Alison made a small noise of protest but he soothed her quickly. Kissing her forehead, Baelfire pulled back the blankets and patted the bed slightly. Alison immediately crawled underneath and looked up at him hopefully. He pulled the covers up before crawling into bed next to her. Stroking back her hair, Baelfire watched her with content eyes. They had barely said a few words to each other, but it felt as if everything was answered.

Almost everything…

"Daddy," Alison's voice was unsecure, shaky, "It-the magic-I'm sorry."

"Don't," Baelfire's voice was firm, but loving. It warmed Alison, allowing a few more tears sliding down her cheek. He reached out and brushed them away. "It's not your fault."

"I can't stop," Alison said, sniffing, "I can't stop being their Mage. I'm sorry…"

"I said don't," Baelfire said, kissing her forehead, "I won't ever like you being chosen as their Mage, but I know it's not something that can be undone. Not without losing you."

Alison felt his hand pull away but she grabbed it gently. She stared at it seeing white lines, almost like scars, outlining letters. Stroking them gently, she asked, "When did you get it?"

Baelfire's eyes turned distant, remembering the memories of past. Alison watched him with wide eyes, terrified that she had asked something illicit. Although, when he spoke again, his voice was level and kind, "I've had it since before you were born, Lisie. I just stopped using it…"

Alison nodded, almost wearily. Baelfire noticed and leaned over kissing her forehead. He pulled away slightly and whispered softly, "Sleep now, we'll have all the time in the world tomorrow. Sleep."

His words soothed her, made her tired. He was stroking her hair, keeping it out of her face. He watched her calmly, but tenderly. Alison wanted to stay awake, to keep seeing him. But something pulled her down into sleep, whether it was him stroking her hair or the emotionally exhausting reunion. Baelfire watched her fall into slumber and her breathing evened out. Baelfire didn't move for a while, but did look up when he heard another male voice.

"Peaceful sleeper, isn't she?"

There stood Gold, leaning on his can slightly. Baelfire looked at Gold, his eyes swarming with different emotions again. Gold watched, his eyes almost keenly watching Baelfire. He sat up, glancing down at Alison briefly. Baelfire slide to his feet before saying constricted, "Thankfully…"

Gold fiddled with the cane, before his voice became thick with sadness, "You were right."

Baelfire didn't turn to look at him but it didn't bother Gold. By all rights, this man should kill him. He abandoned Baelfire, broken his deal. While it hadn't been what he wanted to have happened, Gold chose power over the love of his son. Tears threatened Gold's eyes as he continued, "I let the power control me, and I've regretted it for a life time. I was a coward, I am still a coward. But I refuse to make such a foolish mistake again, that mistake has cost you so much."

"No," Baelfire said, suddenly, "Yes, but no."

Gold was struck mute when his son turned around to face him. He grasped one of the poles on the end of Alison's bed, staring at his father. Baelfire then continued, his voice filled with calmness but determination as well, "Your right, it cost me a chance with you, with the life I wanted. I was angry, very angry that you chose the powers over me. I went from foster home to foster home until I met and old man with the last name of Kinsleigh. He gave me a mirror, a mirror that had been given to him by an elderly woman for shelter from a blizzard. He told me it would help me find myself again. He taught me many things, but he taught me one thing that I will never forget: to love and be loved. Hatred has no play in that."

Baelfire paused before continuing, "I know better than anyone what the dark one's curse does, and I should have known better than to think that anyone can control it completely. It was a mistake to try and force you into a world without magic blindly. But I don't regret it."

Gold stared at his son, almost incredulously. Baelfire didn't seem to notice as he watched Alison with gentle eyes, eyes Gold remembered in the fourteen year old boy he had long ago. Tears began to fall as Baelfire said, "I don't regret it, and never will I regret it. Because without it I would have never learned the lessons I did. Without it, this child would have never been mine, never been in existence."

Baelfire glanced back at Gold with the same gentle eyes as he said, "That's something I could never be without again."

Gold watched him, tears falling as he said brokenly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Bae."

Baelfire walked over to him and hugged his father. Gold hugged him back, all of his grief overwhelming him. Baelfire shut his eyes tight and didn't say anything. It had been a lifetime too long. He was just glad to have found him, for his own sake and for the child's sake. Belle watched from the doorway, leaning against it with a smile of her own. The two parted and Gold patted his son's shoulder. Belle then found herself saying, "Well, I have a feeling that dinner would be a good place to go now. I'll just go get that ready."

Gold glanced back and watched her disappear down the stairs. Gold looked back at Baelfire and said, his hands indicating between Baelfire and the stairs, "So… I imagine being the writer of that book, you know-."

"Belle, the woman who sticks you in your place," Baelfire said, a shadow of a grin appearing, "Yes, I know. Go on, I'll be down in a minute."

Gold catching the hint nodded and left the room. Baelfire then turned to Alison, who was still sleeping soundly. Walking back over to the bed, he quietly and gently climbed back on the bed. In the midst of the love and gentleness, there was an uncertainty forming. Baelfire leaned over and kissed her cheeks gently before saying, "Sleep well, Lisie-girl."

There was a gasp in the room as all the covered furniture remained undisturbed. Glinda was keeled over, her hands flat on the floor. She was in obvious pain as she felt the electricity worsening. Tears filled her eyes as the woman sitting in the chair sighed. It was the same woman from before, her dark brown curls falling down her front. She then extended her hand, her soothing voice saying, "Don't worry darling. I will make the pain go away."

"It hurts," Glinda gasped and the woman sympathized, "I know, just stay still for me now please."

A mist of Anti-Magic floated down onto Glinda, causing the electricity to die down. Glinda's painful gasps disappeared as her eyes filled with mist. Calmness returned as Glinda sat up, rubbing her neck. The woman seemed pleased, crossing her legs and looking out the window. Glinda stood up and said, "I'm sorry mistress. I failed…"

"Oh, we'll see about that," the woman said, staring out the window still, "For now, I want you to attack others and turn them. Fight Emma Swan and her allies as necessary, but _leave_ the Mage of Wonderland."

"Would the plan move better if you had Jack Frost help?" Glinda asked, and the woman said with an irritated sigh, "No, I do not have complete control over him. Not too surprising since he is a Guardian, but I will gather him completely. But for now, I will call on another one of our allies to aid us."

"Who?" Glinda asked her face curious but all the woman gave was a wicked smile. Glinda then gave her excuses and left. The room remained silent but the woman didn't seem to care. She looked out the window, fingering a rather elaborate bow and said, "I guess I will be able to make my move soon. But not yet, not yet, I do love watching happy reunions."

~Storybook~

"_**I can't do it!"**_

_**Jack watched Alison patiently as she stomped her foot in frustration. The moon was shining and for once it was a clear night. Alison was standing in the middle of the white courtyard. Time had clearly past, being somewhat taller but still very much a child. Staring at Jack, she looked frustrated as she said, "It doesn't feel right, the connections screaming at me to leave."**_

"_**That will fade once you've gained more control," Jack Frost said calmly, jumping down from his seat on the statue. He walked towards her, the bells on his boots ringing slightly. Circling her gently, Jack said swinging his arm back and forth gently, "Life exist in this world, once you understand what that life is you'll be able to use your powers. So far you're doing well, you've been keeping your power up to keep yourself functioning."**_

_**Alison sat down, her navy blue dress not as poufy as the one she was wearing before. It had a wool over coat the same color but with strange snowflakes embroidered on it. Staring at the snow covered bushes, Alison asked, "I guess a hint would be cheating?"**_

"_**Very much so," Jack said cheerfully. Alison groaned and was quiet for a while. She then tilted her head and asked, "What are they?"**_

"_**Hmm?" Jack Frost asked as he walked over to him. Alison reached out touching the very much closed flowers. Jack sat down by her and said, "Oh those, there are the Snow lights. They only bloom for a few cycles of the moon. But when they do, it's a site to behold. Perhaps if you're here long enough you'll see it."**_

_**Alison fiddled with the hem of her coat and said, softly, "I need to get home…"**_

_**Jack Frost reached out, pushed her hand behind her ear. Alison looked at him as he said, "I know, and you'll get home I promise you."**_

_**Jack then stood up, reached out his hand saying, "Shall we head inside? I'm sure the Hatter's throwing a fit for me having you up this late."**_

_**Alison stared at him then smiled. Taking his hand, she allowed him to help her up and they walked inside. They were climbing the spiral stairs when there was a light feminine voice call out.**_

"_**Jack."**_

_**Jack looked back as did Alison. Alison stared as a woman came up the stairs. Her presence was chilling, but not in the nice sense. Alison watched her with wary interest. The woman's grey eyes looked sharply at him as she said coolly, "Rumpelstiltskin is here to see you. He's waiting in the main hall."**_

"_**Ah, yes," Jack said making a face as Alison froze up. Excitement shot through her, but hesitance as well. Alison never met him, only read stories about him and listened to her father talk of better times. Morgana glanced at her briefly, taking in the young girl's appearance. Jack then turned to look at Alison and said, "Go on up to your room. I'll come to say goodnight soon, alright?"**_

_**Alison nodded and said, "Okay."**_

"_**Goodnight Alison," Morgana said with such a cold tone that made Jack frown, "I hope you sleep well."**_

_**Alison glanced back, afraid to see the look upon the Snow Queen's face. Much to Alison's surprise, however, there was a sincere politeness in her eyes. Alison tilted her head and said, "Goodnight, Mi'Lady."**_

"_**Morgana," Morgana said, her eyes never faltering in her stare, "Morgana is fine."**_

_**Alison turned back and climbed the stairs. Morgana watched and Jack said warningly, "Be nice, Morgana."**_

"_**I am being nice, Jack," Morgana said, almost mockingly, "Can't you tell?"**_

"_**No, I can't," Jack said walking down past her, "Goodnight."**_

_**He descended the stairs leaving Morgana alone. She smiled after him, almost genuinely before glancing back up the stairs. Turning on her own heel, Morgana descended the stairs. **_

"_**You're late for tea!"**_

_**Alison ducked smoothly as a cup went soaring by her head. The door clicked shut as the March Hare cackled loudly. Hatter scowled and said, "Jack won't be happy if you keep breaking his cups. This is fine by me though, since Jack has no qualms about keeping children past their bed hour."**_

_**Alison came over and said, "We needed to get it right."**_

"_**Still, morning is the best time, the most wonderful time to get things right," Hatter said dismissively. Alison rolled her eyes but sat next to him saying, "You're impossible. But what's done is done and we can't change that."**_

"_**Indeed not," Hatter exhaled, "Just as long as we can do better tomorrow."**_

_**Alison nodded softly and said, "I'm heading into bed. Goodnight, Jefferson."**_

_**Alison stood back up, but he gently grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. Hatter then released her, tilting his hat to her saying, "Goodnight, Alison."**_

_**Alison smiled softly before going into her bedroom. She heard a crashing a china and the March Hare cackling loudly. She leaned back against the door shutting it. Walking over to the bed, Alison pulled off her coat and sighed.**_

"_**Nothing is accomplished by frustration, Mi'Lady."**_

_**Alison spun around, let out a squeaky gasp. There sat a boy with blonde hair and more than friendly eyes. He was dressed all in black and Alison immediately recognized him from the boy at the clearing. Alison watched him as he stood up and grinned saying, "Well, perhaps not the most frightened reaction I've gotten but a reaction all the same."**_

"_**Who-Who are you?" Alison said, watching him with uncertain eyes. The teen boy took no notice as he said with a flourished bow, "Sage is my name and fear is my game. The Mage of Fear, if you must know. Now you must be Alison, the pretty little one that fell down the rabbit hole."**_

"_**Yes," Alison said, blinking, "If you think I'm pretty that is."**_

"_**Most unquestionably," Sage said, taking leaping strides and circling her, "Very pretty indeed."**_

_**Alison watched him circle her but had a curious look in her own eyes. She then voiced her thoughts and said, "I'm sorry if it seems rude, but you look a lot like Jack."**_

"_**That's because I'm his brother," Sage said with a flourish of his hands, "His twin to be exact. But that is a story for another time."**_

_**Sage tapped the mirror in the vanity and said with a grin, "Shall we spy on his meeting?"**_

"_**Certainly not!" Alison said surprised, "Jack would surely be angry!"**_

"_**Hardly," Sage laughed, "The Dark One is your Grandfather is he not?"**_

_**Alison suddenly became quiet as she said, "Yes…"**_

"_**Then come spy, and see what they talk of," Sage said grinning, "Trust me, you'll want to see."**_

_**Alison bit her lip but did as he asked. She peered into the mirror to see Jack and the somewhat man named Rumpelstiltskin in a room. Alison eagerly took him in, and was not surprised to see he was not quite a man. He gave an impish laugh as he said, "I heard you have a new student, dear old Jack. I was wondering if you would let me meet this student of yours."**_

"_**Hardly," Jack said scowling, "As I would let you do anything. She's under my protection Rumple. I won't let you harm her."**_

_**Alison blinked, feeling an odd sensation in her stomach. Rumpelstiltskin snickered and said, "Harm? Who ever said anything about harming? No I just heard from a little flake that she was from another world, a strange world."**_

_**Rumpelstiltskin gave Jack a dangerous look as he said more lowly, "A magic-less world."**_

_**Alison gasped, clapping her hand over her mouth. Shaking her head she took a step back. The look in his eyes frightened her, not for her sake but for her fathers. He could not find her, she had to go home. From everything she knew about the Dark One she would not put it past him to force her to tell him how she came from there. But it didn't matter for Jack said smoothly, "Well, whatever **_**FLAKE**_** told you heard wrong. She's the Mage of Wonderland, and as you are aware that is not a magic-less world."**_

_**Rumpelstiltskin made a face and said almost sheepishly, "No I haven't forgotten… not at all. Well, well, what a feat being the magic of such an annoying world. Give her my regards, if you will. I'm afraid she might be spying with that brother of yours."**_

_**Jack scowled and growled, "That blasted idiot. Good Day Rumpelstiltskin."**_

"_**Oh and before I forget," the Dark one said, lifting his finger in the air, "It seems Morgana and her little mouse thing are up to something in the Kingdom in Antic. I just thought you would like to know that mouse came to me for a spell."**_

"_**What she does is her business," Jack said shortly, "I'll only interfere if she goes beyond her duty in this world."**_

"_**Good day to you then," Rumpelstiltskin said, and then added loudly, "And Good day to you, Mage of Wonderland. I look forward to meeting you."**_

_**Alison watched the scene disappear and she looked back at Sage. He chuckled and said, "I guess he knew. Whoops."**_

"_**What Kingdom?" Alison asked, "What spell?"**_

"_**It is none of your business."**_

_**Alison looked over to see Jack walk into her bedroom. The door shut behind him as Jack glared at Sage saying, "Don't you have duties to attend to?"**_

"_**C'mon, Jack, I was just having a bit of fun," Sage whined and Jack growled. Sage rolled his eyes and said cheerfully, "Leaving, once I say goodbye that is."**_

_**Sage jumped over and kissed her hand saying mischievously, "Till we meet again, Mi'Lady."**_

"_**SAGE!" Jack snapped as his brother disappeared in a rush of black smoke. Alison blinked and said, "Well, he's quite the opposite, isn't he?"**_

"_**Like you have no idea," Jack said, rubbing his temples. Jack then looked at Alison and smiled weakly saying, "It's hard to say goodnight when you not at all ready for bed."**_

"_**Well your brother didn't help that," huffed Alison and then asked, "Why didn't you find out what spell? If it's from Rumpelstiltskin, it could really harm someone."**_

"_**Don't worry about that," Jack said shortly, "It's not our business. Our business is getting you home. Remember your father?"**_

_**Alison felt tears threaten her eyes, a lump forming in her throat. She then said with a set jaw, "I remember clearly."**_

_**Jack heard the change in tone and looked back. For a little girl, her glare made her seem ten feet taller. Groaning, Jack said, "Ali, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that what Morgana does in her world is her own business. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong."**_

_**Jack then walked out of her room saying, "I'll come to say goodnight in a bit."**_

_**Alison said nothing, the sting of his comments apparent. She then stormed over to the window and grabbed her night gown. She then spotted Morgana in the garden, walking around. She stopped by the Snow lights, reaching out to touch them gently. A sad look was on her face and she looked to have sighed. Alison felt her anger disappear as she tilted her head in confusion. She knew the story from her father; she knew how cruel this woman could be…**_

_**But why did she feel as if he might have been wrong?**_


	31. Chessboard

_Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I give credit to Bizzarieve for all the help. _

**Chapter Thirty One: Chessboard**

"Where is Alison?"

Ava was watching Henry, who was sitting on the grass by the usual tree. It was before school and the usual five children were down to four. Henry shrugged and said, "I have no idea. I didn't see her on the way to school today. No one was at Gold's house either…"

"Maybe she's sick?" Nicholas asked, his face looking worried as Ava looked thoughtful. Paige shrugged and said softly, "Maybe the Mage's had something to do today. I know Papa had to go off and take care of business today. He went off after dropping me off at the bus."

"Whatever it is, we'll find out later," Ava said with a shrug, but added caringly, "I just hope she's okay."

The bell rang and the five looked towards the school. Henry stood up as Ava and Nicholas groaned. However as Henry lifted his bag, all of his papers fell out. Paige bent down to help him pick them up and Ava said, "We have to go. Our teacher is already in a bad mood. Something about lack of sleep…"

"Go on ahead," Henry said, obviously a little flustered, "We'll see you later. I could have sworn I closed it…"

Ava and Nicholas ran off as the two gathered his papers. Handing them to her, Paige said worriedly, "I really hope nothing bad's happened. Alison's had enough going on, what with her father appearing out of nowhere and Kathryn not remembering."

"Well, perhaps she should have taken my advice."

Henry and Paige jolted up, Henry holding on to his bag tightly. Regina Mills stood there with a big fake smile plastered to her face. Paige looked wildly from Henry to Regina, refusing to move from his side. Henry however, had an angry look come over his face, and he said heatedly, "I'm not talking to you."

"Is that anyway to treat your mother," Regina said, lowly and Henry snapped, "You're not my mother, not anymore. You gave that up when you decided to hurt everyone, especially me."

The fake smile faded from her lips. Regina had conflicting emotions cross her face; anger, sadness, regret. Shaking her head, the fake sincerity was back and she said, "While I would be more than happy to discuss this, I'm not here to talk to you. I'm here to have a little chat with your friend, Autumn Doe. Is she here?"

"No, and we wouldn't tell you if we knew where she was," Henry glowered and pulled on Paige's sleeve. Paige followed him without another word and Regina watched with a little bit of a glazed look in her eyes. Shoving her hands in her pocket, Regina watched Henry disappear inside the school.

"Hard to watch him go?"

Regina gripped her coat pocket and turned to see Gold standing there. He was in his usual suit and leaning against his can. Regina put on a fake smirk and said, "Well, Rumple, I didn't expect to see you so soon. I figured you would have waited to kill me till I was good and alone."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me, dearie," Gold said walking towards her with an air of danger, "_Not yet_, anyway."

"Well I am so relieved," Regina said with a mocking expression. Gold held a serious stare as he said, almost bitterly, "I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't kill you."

"Who could illicit such a promise from you?" Regina said, a hint of surprise in her tone. Gold nearly towered over her as he said lowly, "_Belle_."

Regina didn't even bother to look surprised, but did give her tone an attempt for shock, "She's alive?"

"You are," Gold said, shaking his head slightly in disbelief, "A _dreadful _liar."

"Well apparently I was good enough to have you believe my first little lie," Regina mocked, no longer pretending. Gold's hand gripped his cane tighter as Regina purposely taunted him more, "So what did she have to do to have you promise that? Sacrifice her first born? Sell her soul to you?"

Gold then smirked, in a dark way that even Regina hadn't seen. It chilled her, so much so that Regina had to struggle to keep up her confident look. Regina didn't think it was possible, but Gold straightened up and said, "Well, that is something you'll never know dearie. But I will let you know that promise does give me a little lee way. After all, she's far from foolish. If you harm Belle, if you harm my family… _I will end you_. Don't think for two seconds I'll even let you get the chance to hurt Belle and Autumn so I will tell you this only once: _Leave them alone_."

Gold then walked past and Regina stood there for a moment. The chills remained, but something else had taken hold of her. Her anger, her frustration, her insecurities roared from a constraint flicker to a roaring flame. Regina then said loudly and mockingly, "I guess neither of those females told you about their fathers!"

Gold stopped, but did not turn around. Regina continued, looking over at him with a hateful smile, "Ohh, I guess not. It seems Autumn, or should I say _Alice_, doesn't trust you at all. Wouldn't even tell you that your own SON was her father. And Belle? Her father shunned her, that much _I didn't lie_. He was so desperate to get rid of her, gave her money and anything else he could give to send her off. If either of them loved you like they said they do, you would think they would trust you enough to tell you the truth."

"Believe me dearie," Gold said suddenly and loudly, "I don't care if they want me to run off the face of the earth, I will protect them _if it is the last thing I do_."

* * *

Alison woke up, blinking her eyes blearily. The sun light was pouring into the room, a room that was very bleary at first. Her smell, however, worked like a charm. Breakfast, it was definitely breakfast. Belle was never up before her, however, and neither was Gold. This thought made her jolt; school. She hadn't ever slept in this late; she was usually good about this. Scrambling up, Alison looked around to see a surprise. This was not her room, most definitely NOT her room. It was blue in color, and the room was unnervingly tidy. Alison looked around to see herself in a rather large bed. The sheets were fluffy and dark brown. How did she get here? Getting up out of bed, Alison noticed a bag in the corner of the room; her bag. She began to walk over to it timidly before she heard a noise downstairs. Alison looked over and began to tiptoe out of the room.

She found herself exploring a long hallway that was in the shadows. The only light came from the many rooms that were along the hall. She came to a main room where there were stairs along the side wall. Creeping over to them, Alison peered through the banister to see a room that had a strong feeling of nostalgia. The room was blue in color, with light colored trimming. There were crystal chimes and mobiles hanging from the ceiling, shining in the light. On the wall opposite were two rather large dark stained book cases filled with books of all sorts of leather and tasteful fabric. The furniture pieces were simple and dark in color. The floors were a lighter sleek wood and the curtains to the French doors white. Stepping down the stairs, Alison couldn't help but stare around in wonder. Many of these things she never thought she would see again. Glancing up at the ceiling, Alison saw metallic stars and stories of fairytales many knew and ones near forgotten. Catching her breath, Alison couldn't help but feel her eyes prickle with tears. As many would not believe, they were far from sad tears. No, these tears were in amazement, relief, and filled with hope. Alison looked at the long table near the stairs; she saw objects that she recognized from her father's adventures.

There was one object that Alison found, large and in its glory. The mirror; its silver frame was old but well kept. Within the frame were ancient runes, one this world had never seen and one that the enchanted world had not seen in a long time. The mirror within the frame was clean, but found something that she did not remember. There was a shadow of a crack near the bottom. Alison tilted her head, stroking it lightly.

"Finally awake?"

Alison looked around to see Baelfire Kinsleigh standing in the doorway. He was leaning against the frame, smiling at her softly. She suddenly felt very small, feeling rather sheepish in her pajamas. But she watched him without fear as he walked over to her and asked, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, surprisingly," Alison said, walking towards him. She stopped at the chair and reached out touching it. He didn't advance towards her, but he didn't stop looking at her. Alison looked around the room her eyes somewhat glassy as she said softly, "I thought everything burned…"

"Some things did, but much was frozen by the lovely queen herself," Baelfire said, finally walking over to her but stopping at a couch. Alison glanced at him, her face looking concerned at his very sarcastic tone. Reaching out, Baelfire leaned against its back. Alison tapped the chair she was near and said softly, "This is a mess…"

Baelfire watched her, noticing the small glimmer of pain in her eyes. Standing up straight, Baelfire said, indicating towards the door way, "Messes never gets solved on an empty stomach. Come on, breakfast is ready."

Alison couldn't help but smile as she followed him. He led her into another room, where she found many boxes scattered across the kitchen. The table wasn't set due to lack of room, but Alison noticed that breakfast was indeed ready. She walked over to him as he said, "I'm sorry for the mess, but I haven't had much time to unpack."

"Its fine," Alison said, shifting around the boxes. Baelfire pulled dishes out from a box, serving the eggs from the pan. Alison made it over, after much looking around. Wrinkling her nose slightly, Alison mumbled, "I see your breakfast still smells like pepper."

"And yet you always ate it," Baelfire said, handing her a plate. Alison took it to see it filled with eggs and bacon. As she looked around again, Baelfire grabbed his mug saying, "Hopefully you don't still eat like a bird."

"I'll eat bacon if that's what you mean," Alison said stoutly and then said, "Where are we going to eat? There are boxes all over the table."

"Up in the study," Baelfire said, walking past her, "It's one of the few rooms in the house where we have a table to eat at."

Alison rolled her eyes, but smiled. She followed after him in the sea of boxes and said, "Well you haven't changed in that department."

"Huh?" Bae looked back at her as she followed him with a cheeky grin. She held tightly to her plate as she stepped over a box saying, "You always were flying by the seat of your pants."

"I was not," Bae said stubbornly, "And if I ever did, it was your fault."

"Well it's not my fault that you couldn't run faster than me," huffed Alison. They made it out of the kitchen and Baelfire led the way back up the stairs. He glanced back before saying, "I could, you just had very sneaky head starts."

"You made it too easy," grinned Alison, "How could I not?"

"Well, at least one thing about you hasn't changed," Baelfire said almost scowling, "You've inherited your grandfather's wit."

"Well what do you expect," Alison said, as they reached the long hallway, "We are related. And besides, someone has to make up for your solemnity."

Baelfire rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile coming to his face. Alison smiled more gently as he led her past the bedroom she had been in before. Alison glanced in it before looking back at him asking, "How did you get me here anyway? I don't usually sleep through someone carrying me…"

"I just picked you up," Baelfire said, shrugging slightly, "You were sound asleep."

Alison bit the inside of her mouth, looking a bit bothered. Baelfire didn't notice as he led her into the office. Alison then sat herself promptly on a chair on the other side of his desk. Baelfire sat in the chair behind it saying, "So, we have the whole day to ourselves. I've already told Emma to tell your teacher you wouldn't be in today."

"I figured as much," Alison said before taking a bite of breakfast. It was spicy, but not so much that Alison wouldn't eat it. Baelfire took a sip of his drink before saying with a smile, "It's funny, you never used to eat bacon."

"That's because you told me the story how Rumpelstiltskin turned the butcher into a pig!" Alison protested, but mirth was in her eyes. Baelfire gave her a teasing sympathetic look and said, "Hey, it taught you never to back stab people. As far as I was concerned it was a good life lesson."

"Just didn't think about the 'pig being human' aspect of it," Alison said, taking another bite of breakfast. Alison was then thoughtful, "I'm sure the butcher's family wouldn't appreciate our comments right now…"

"Most likely not," Baelfire sighed, "How much they were aware of his dealings with everyone wasn't really clear. I'm judging that they didn't really know unfortunately. And unfortunately being punished by the dark one would cause a lot of anguish there…"

Baelfire's look turned thoughtful, and Alison was reminded of the past. He did that often, especially when it came to Rumpelstiltskin with the dark ones powers. Alison swallowed her food and gently put the plate down. She went around the desk and sat on his lap. Baelfire seem to come out of his trance and leaned back to allow her some space. Alison looked at him and asked, "Why did you come here?"

Baelfire made a face and said quietly, "Breakfast's not done…"

"But it's bothering you," Alison said, "And it's bothering me because I know it _was not_ to help this town."

"You're right," Bae groaned, rubbing his forehead with one hand, "Unfortunately, I'm not the hero you probably picture me to be."

"You were hero enough," Alison said, softly, "I never thought you were perfect."

Baelfire sighed, staring up at the ceiling before glancing back at his daughter. Watching her for a few minutes, Baelfire said, "It was long before you were born, when this particular situation began. You remember Lora?"

"Your childhood sweetheart?" Alison asked curiously. Baelfire nodded, a flicker of pain crossing his face. Baelfire resting his hand in Alison's and said, "Lora and I were together for a bit after the Snow Queen incident. However, Lora became very sick. Apparently the Wonderland solution hadn't been in her system long enough to keep out the bitter poison of Antic's air. Unfortunately, I was too late to do anything about it. Lora died in her sleep."

Alison felt a pang in her heart. She had never bothered to ask about Lora. She had just assumed that Lora had been the very woman that caused him so much pain. Alison felt regretful at even thinking that thought for so long. Especially since Lora and her father had gone through so much together. Alison then murmured, "I'm sorry…I thought…"

"That she and I went our separate ways?" Baelfire guessed.

"No, that she was Mom," Alison said staring at the ground.

Tension entered the atmosphere. Baelfire stared at his daughter, who didn't look at him. This topic was bitter for both of them. But staring into Alison's half hidden face, he could feel the pain radiating off her. Swallowing, Baelfire took a minute to find his voice once more, "No, never. Lora wouldn't have had the stomach to leave; she wanted a family more than anything."

"Shame," Alison said, her voice going softer. "Continue."

"Needless to say, I was angry," Baelfire said, "I was at the end of my rope. I was tired of all the magic, of all the prices that came with it. I stopped watching in the mirror. No more stories, no more magic, no more family. One day, I was at home. It was the middle of the blizzard. There was a knock on my door. I went and saw an elderly woman standing outside. She asked me to come in, saying her car had broken down and she was stranded. Even in my sorrow, I felt pity on her. She looked frozen to death. I let her in, invited her to stay the night."

Baelfire paused and he said, "Then it happened. She glowed a bright light and turned into a young woman. Dark hair, tall, dressed in garb of the Enchanted World. She told me not to be afraid, for she knew of my trouble past with magic. I was stunned; it was like I was neutralized. She told me how she saw my bravery, my kindness and how she wished to give me something in return."

"What did she give you?" Alison asked, "Who was she?"

"The Enchantress," Baelfire said, his tone going lower, "She is sometimes known as the Guardian of Justice, while other call her True Neutral, while others call her a Villain to kill all Villains. She is older than your grandfather, but yet ageless. She taught me about this world, told me that it was the opposite of the Enchanted Realm. Magic doesn't exist here because this is the world of Anti-Magic. Magic was not to stay here and even when it came it wouldn't work properly."

"Wouldn't work properly," Alison said slowly, and then it clicked, "The rabbit hole…that's why it didn't work properly!"

"What?" Baelfire asked and Alison said, "It was supposed to send me back the second I left! But it didn't take me back till about a month later."

Baelfire gripped the arm rest of the chair before continuing, "The Enchantress taught me to use Anti-Magic to protect myself, to find my path again. She took me to numerous worlds, we did countless things. My anger was still there, even though with the Enchantress's training it had eased away. I then went back to this world and cut off magic portals from opening, in hopes to protect its people from the price of magic. And that's when I meant someone who pushed me back in the right direction."

"Who?" Alison asked.

"August," Baelfire smiled wryly, "He was fighting off drunken goons he had gotten into a fight with. I… kind of intervened with a few choice punches. I was about to walk off when August seemed to have figured out I was not from this world. He told me about how he got to this world, the curse, and the part my father had to play in it. I didn't know what to feel, part of my was overjoyed to see that he still cared but part of me was angry over the Dark One's power still reigning over him. August managed to reel me in, and we figured out what his plan was. When I did so, we worked together to thwart the Dark One's plan and destroy its power completely. But I went one step further, we made the book. So that Emma would have near all the answers when she came to Storybrooke. But then something unexpected happened."

"What?" Alison asked, as Baelfire stared at her for the longest of times. He smiled and said, "You."

Alison blinked and Baelfire said, "I met your mother during my adventures, and we fell in love. And then you came along."

Baelfire gently pushed her hair away from her face, saying warmly, "I was told once by someone I would have a little one like you, but with my luck I didn't believe it. Then you came and I was determined to give you everything you needed, even if your mother could not…"

Baelfire sighed and said, "The book was finished not too long after you turned one. I brought it here to Storybrooke and discovered the Anti-Magic shield outside. The pulse rate was that of the Enchantress but magic was fueling it. I realized that someone else was keeping everyone here to extreme length. The Evil Queen."

"Regina," Alison grimaced, "Why would the Enchantress make a deal with her if she was to punish the bad?"

"I'm not quite sure, I'm thinking it might have something to do with teacher her a lesson," Baelfire said, frowning, "Enchantress has a tendency to protect by punishing. That's why her role is so… complicated."

Alison flexed her hand and said, "Did you try to confront her?"

"No," Baelfire sighed, "I wasn't going to interfere with her business. She won't harm the good, just the wicked. Besides, in leaving the book in Storybrooke, I saw someone crossing the street that… distracted me."

Alison didn't need to ask who, she knew exactly who he was talking about. Repositioning herself, Alison winced as she hit her knee on the arm rest. Baelfire noticed and sat up saying, "Come on, we might as well go sit where it's comfortable."

"Don't," Alison demanded, "Finish first."

Baelfire sighed exasperated and said, "He was in pain, the turmoil going on within him was apparent. The magic may not have been there but it still held on to him, like another personality. That's when I realized this was something that needed to wait."

"Why?" Alison asked, and Baelfire said, "Because I had you, I needed to take care of you. You were my family, and I was not going to put your neck on the line because of something that happened long ago."

He paused and said, his voice going bitter, "And then you were gone. August had lost sight of you for two seconds and you were gone. We grew frantic, worried that someone had snatched you. Then the Mages informed us that you had fallen down a magic portal. Everyone tried to get a portal up and running to go after you. I came back to the house to get the last thing needed when I found the house in a terrible state. It was like the house had begun to burn but then was frozen in a land of ice. I came to the back porch and found your coat…."

Baelfire swallowed and Alison looked upset. She kicked her leg hard and said, her tone filled with pain, "It wasn't her. It was the Monster of Fear. I thought I saw you in the house, I had to find you. Only I found out it was him and he chased me…he stabbed me with one of Wonderland's Roses."

Looking confused Baelfire watched her for a moment. Her eyes were glassy, but her hurt expression turning to anger. He wasn't sure if he should say anything, but then Alison continued on, no longer looking at him.

"Wonderland's roses are hollow," Alison said, pushed back the hair that fell forward, "They are super absorbent. So much so that it can absorb most substances, turning the color of which it is. You can extract what's inside by overfilling it with that substance or magic."

"And it took your blood," Baelfire said, his voice firm and borderline angry. Alison nodded and Baelfire asked, "You have no idea what was taken from Wonderland, do you?"

Alison shook her head and said, "Master was supposed to come back. He went to find out but when he tried to get back…"

Baelfire grimaced and continued on with his story, "I was devastated, I thought I had lost you. It was the last straw for me and magic. I was determined to see the end of this curse and deal with those who were using magic for personal gain. But then something happened when I came to town. Something was still holding the curse here, which was something I didn't want. A spell, a spell cast to keep everyone from remembering and I was determined to find out who did it."

Baelfire stared at her and said, "That's when I found out it was you."

Alison felt a rush of emotions run through her as she began to tremble. Pain crossed his eyes as he watched her get up. She leaned back against his desk, pondering everything he had told her. Baelfire stared at her and said, "And now we're here."

Alison swallowed and said, "And I'm guessing you still haven't changed your mind."

"No," Baelfire said, sadly, "The spell needs to end, Lisie."

"But everyone's going to get hurt," Alison said, her voice begging, "_Kathryn's_ going to get hurt."

Baelfire looked aghast, immediately reaching out for her. Alison didn't move as Baelfire said, "Alison, people are already getting hurt. No one's going to be able to get home if you keep this spell up."

"But I need to break his curse," Alison begged, "I won't have time to deal with Regina or Rumpelstiltskin if the spell ends!"

"What do you mean?" Baelfire asked and Alison sighed. Brushing away tears, Alison stared indignantly down at him. Baelfire was alarmed at her reaction and she said, "I'm in charge of dealing with the curse, that's why I stalled out the curse to begin with!"

"But this is the Master's job," Baelfire's voice sounded angry, "Why would he task an eleven year old girl with dealing with not only the Dark One, but the Evil Queen as well!?"

"Because he had to go to Wonderland so we had to trade," Alison finally began to cry, "But he didn't come back."

Baelfire grabbed her, cradling her in his arms as she cried. Sinking down a bit, Baelfire felt horrible. Her cries, it killed him every time. She rarely made any noise when she cried, but the energy was strong. She was stuck, stuck until they found out what happened to the Master. Gripping her tightly, Baelfire then said into her hair, "Then we do it together."

Alison looked up at him as he brushed her tears away. Baelfire pushed her hair back and said firmly, "I know I can't stop you from magic or being the Mage. But that doesn't mean you don't have someone to act in your stead. Be the Mage, but hide in the shadows. Tell me what you have to do, and I'll tell you how we're going to do it. Deal?"

Alison closed her eyes as he leaned in, kissing her forehead. She let out a weak laugh and looked at him saying, "It's your fault that whole 'the deal is stuck' thing started, you know?"

Baelfire drew her in for a hug as Alison hugged him back murmuring, "Deal."

* * *

"Why are we here?"

Gold was sitting with Belle in the corner of the as others sat in the sets across from the Mages. Snow White sat with David while Emma remained standing. Ruby and Granny were closest to the Mages while Archie sat with the Blue Fairy. Jane shifted as Ryaden said, "We've figured out who helped Regina entrap us in Storybrooke."

"Who?" Archie asked and Ryaden said, his voice going dead, "The Enchantress."

Silence filled the room and Gold gripped his cane. His eyes grew dark as Ruby looked worriedly at Granny. Emma looked around confused, but didn't ask anything just yet. Snow White looked worriedly at Jane and asked, "Are you sure? The Enchantress may be deadly, but it doesn't seem like her to help someone like Regina."

"Oh, not if you know her like I do," Gold said, his smirk almost borderline angry. Belle looked at him nervously. Gold gripped her cane and said, "She'll help evil if she thinks it will teach them a lesson. That's how she works."

"Who is this Enchantress?" Emma asked finally and Gold leaned forward saying, "The Enchantress is a powerful sorceress. She's been around longer than me or the dark one before me. She goes around seeking justice and humility everywhere she goes."

"So why is she a bad thing?" Emma asked and Gold said, "Because unlike most people who protect the innocent from the guilty, she goes after the guilty punishing them for all eternity. Most of those punishments have ended in death."

Emma looked mildly worried as Ryaden said, "All the more reason we need to be wary. Regina made a deal. She added a clause into the curse that would ensure that if the curse was completely broken, the last link to the Enchanted Realm would be destroyed and the world would cease to exist."

"What do you mean link to our world?" Charming asked, his voice hopeful, "Are you saying it still exists?"

"Yes," Tzila said, sadly, "For now. The link of which Ryaden speaks of is in my world Bezaleel, the realm of shadows. My world is the Shadows of all the worlds, including the Enchanted Realm. When the curse was enacted, the shadows of the Enchanted Realm were disrupted opening a space for the world's inhabitants to be transported here. But because the curse froze time, it prevented the shadows of this town from forming. Then the curse began breaking and the shadows of this town had begun forming. Slowly but surely."

"So you're saying if the curse completely breaks, the world we all knew will disappear?" Snow White asked devastated. Tzila nodded and said, "Luckily, Alison's spell is keeping the curse alive and preventing that land from being gone forever."

"But wouldn't the land have been destroyed when Emma broke the curse?" Granny asked and Jane said, "No, even if the curse broke we would still have time. It would take about three days for the shadows to complete disappear. But it would be dangerous to try and undo it then."

"So, we just keep the curse alive until we reverse Regina's little change," Gold said, "Seems simple enough."

"You would think."

The doors opened and everyone felt a gust of cold wind. Everyone stood up, as if commanded as a woman came in: the Enchantress. Her hair seemed lighter than it had in the darkness, the rich brown flowing down her shoulders. She wore black turtleneck with long trousers, her eyes devoid of emotion. Her aura… was none existence. Nothing could be felt, and everyone felt that was more dangerous than anything. Emma watched as the woman came in tall and proud. She looked around and smiled saying, "What a nice little gathering. It makes my job so much easier."

"What do you want," Charming asked, standing in front of Snow White, "You have a lot of nerve to show up here after everything you've done."

"I have a lot of nerve?" the Enchantress said, her sweet voice sending shivers up spines, "You, my dear _prince_, have a lot of nerve. I have been in this world far long than you could even dream to be, so don't you tell me _what I can and cannot do_."

Charming couldn't help but feeling something striking him mute. He did not move, nor did anyone else. Gold had become very stiff and stood very protectively in front of Belle. Enchantress did not even seem to care as she pace in a circle looking at everyone. She then turned to the Mage's and said, "Where is the little sweetheart? I haven't seen her in many moons and I would love it if she would be here."

"Alison's not here," Jane said venomously, "And won't be here. So if you have something to say, go on and say it."

Enchantress almost seemed to glare at her and said, "Gladly. I will be simple and to the point. Everyone one of you in this room and beyond is going to be put to my little _test_. I have been alive for many years and I tire of watching you greedy people take what you want without second thought of consequences."

"Who are you to say what greedy is?" The Blue Fairy protested, standing tall and without fear. Archie glanced up in time to see the Enchantress stare him square in the eyes. Shivering, Archie remembered things of a not so pleasant time. He sat back down in his chair, face hiding in his hands. The Blue Fairy looked from the Enchantress back at Archie before concern filling her eyes. The Enchantress then said as the Blue Fairy bent down by him, "Do not think I do not know the greed and anger festered inside of each and every one of you. I have 'stolen' things from your lands, and am still taking things away from you. My Anti-Magic inside of every single person I have entered it will make it spread like fire. Work together and you will find riches beyond imagine. If none of you can work together, I promise you _none _of you will get home."

"What are we working against?" Emma demanded but Enchantress turned her stare towards Emma. Emma found herself suddenly frozen, feeling rather childish. Many memories that Emma long tried forgetting began to resurface. Tears threatening to come, Emma looked away her arms crossed. Emma rubbed her arms as a glimmer of pity crossed the Enchantress's eyes. Enchantress walked towards her and said, "Against time. The people I have stolen, will be hard at work to break the curse completely. If you can 'cure' them, you will have proven yourself to be able to go home. If not…you don't have the right to return to the world half and half."

"What is you motive?" Charming asked, "What is your goal?!"

"My motive is my business," The Enchantress said sharply, "And my Goal is reveal the 'True Evil' that lives within Storybrooke."

She then disappeared, no smoke but almost as if she glimmered away. Gold looked a bit haunted but had his usually sarcasm, "Well, that was informative."

"Informative?" Emma said, her insides still frozen, "We're screwed."

"Quite the contrary," Gold said, "Now that we know what we are up against, we stand a fighting chance."

"We?" Blue Fairy snapped, "Who said you would be helping us?!"

"ENOUGH!" Ryaden thundered, his voice commanding silence, "We don't have time for petty arguments, we are all working together! Or have you all already forgotten the price a little girl's already had to pay for this!? What everyone will pay if we don't!?"

Everyone seemed struck mute. Jane sighed as Ryaden felt Tzila grip his hand tightly. She then said, "Look, everyone go home and chill off. We Mage's need to convene and get everything together quickly."

Jane watched as slowly everyone left. Gold had been the first, Belle trailing after him worried. Emma was the last, giving Jane a worried glance before leaving the room as well. Jane groaned and Ryaden said, "This is a disaster. An absolute disaster. How are we going to get this lot to work together?"

"We can't," Jane said with a bitter sigh, "But I know someone who can."

"No," Ryaden said, "We are not putting her in a worse position. _Alison has done enough_."

"We don't have a choice," Jane said, looking at him sadly, "I don't want to either. But Alison's got the best strategic brain I've seen when it comes to getting teams together. I mean, she's got the best squad of War Players that the Master ever saw, we need that right now."

"But she's a child," Tzila said upset, "You of all people know that."

"I know," Jane said, before walking out the door, "But that's exactly what we need."

* * *

"Well," Alison crossed her arms as the two people sitting in the room watched the mirror. Baelfire was sitting in the arm chair, his fisted hand by his chin. Alison was sitting on the arm of the chair, he legs crossed. She was still very much in her pajama's and Baelfire was wearing a tee shirt and slacks. Baelfire glanced up at her as she said, "Now we know for sure who the enemy is. And boy does she seem livid…"

"Well after almost a thousand years of fighting people, yes I would imagine she would get fed up," Baelfire said, leaning back and waving his hand. The images on the mirror disappeared as Baelfire glanced up at Alison. She looked deep in thought as Baelfire asked, "So, what's your plan now that the Enchantress has finally made her move?"

"Finally?" Alison scoffed, but held a smile on her face, "She made her move a long time ago."

"Oh?" Baelfire jested, his eyes filled with play, "How so?"

"Well, it's really quite simple," Alison said, leaning back slightly to reach the chessboard, "You can't first move the Queen until you've moved the _pawns_. Peter, Glinda, Monster of Fear… all of these were her pawns."

Moving several of the pawn pieces out of the way, Alison then moved the Queen towards the opposing pawn and knocked it over saying, "And she is the Queen."

Alison then leaned away from the chess pieces and shouted, "White Rabbit, come here now."

The White Rabbit appeared in a swirl of smoke and bowed lowly. He then looked up at Alison and said, "So we've located the enemies. The house is heavily guarded; we won't get inside soon…"

"Don't worry about that just yet, keep watching it," Alison said, firmly, "We have another little thing we have to do to advance further. I need you to gather the March Hare, Dee and Dum, along with the Cheshire Cats to set up our little _board_ in the school. After all what better way to educate someone than to play a little game."

Alison looked down at her father and said, her voice light and sounding of playful mockery, "Wouldn't you think so?"

Baelfire stared up at her, his overall expression impassive. To anyone else, it looked as if it were joking behavior. But to him, she was asking his permission. That small action alone told him she meant what she promised. The emotions in his eyes were filled with childish emotion as he said, "Indeed."

The White Rabbit inclined his head and said, his low voice vibrating, "It will be done."

He disappeared and Baelfire watched the spot for a moment. He then pulled Alison onto his lap and said, "Now, my devious little daughter of mine, what is it that you are planning?"

"You heard Jane," Alison said, "She's not wrong you know. This group needs to be working tightly together or we are all doomed to this world to die. We need to push them together, in the right direction. This game will definitely be that initial push."

"What about the Enchantress? Her cronies?" Baelfire asked and Alison said, "That's where Sage comes in. You see I asked him for a favor, a little _reinforcement_ in protecting Kathryn."

"So you've asked the Mage of Fear to help protect Kathryn?" Baelfire said, his voice sounding slightly amused, "Sounds ironic."

"We've also have the Savior of OZ protecting Kathryn as well," Alison said, "And Kathryn is the only way to crack my spell so as long as she's protected we'll be fine."

"What happens if we don't get these guys to work together?" Baelfire said, and Alison grinned mischievously, "Don't worry about that. Trust me; with what I have in store, they won't be able to not work together."

Alison leaned against the arm of the chair and said slyly, "Would you like to help me with some arts and crafts?"

Baelfire smiled back, just as coy as his young daughter. The two seemed so alike in the moment, but so very different. Pushing back her hair, Baelfire then said with a gleeful tone, "_Gladly_."

* * *

Gold nearly stormed into the house, with Belle trailing behind him. He picked up his cane hung it on the coat hanger, taking off his own coat. Tossing it onto another hook, Gold grabbed his cane as he walked away. Belle didn't bother to take off her coat as she followed him into the kitchen. She found Gold leaning against the sink obviously disturbed. Belle didn't get too close but she did speak up, "Rum, what's wrong?"

Gold said nothing, but stared at his faint reflection in the glass. Biting her lip, Belle leaned against the wall and said, "Is it that woman? Did you know her?"

"Know her?" his voice sounded many things: pain, darkness, angry, "Dearie, she is the _reason_ the dark one is in existence."

"What?" Belle said, sounding shocked. Gold let out a shaky sigh and said, "It was after I lost Bae. I had thrown myself into understanding the depths of the limits to my powers. It was then when I had learned about its long wretched history. It all started with a Duke, all too greedy and unkind for his own good. He pillaged his lands as well as many others. Lords and Prince's went to the Enchantress and pleaded for her help. She then disguised herself, as she does with many, and came with the bitter cold snow. She approached the Duke, who was drunk and vulnerable. She asked for shelter from the cold winter's night but he sneered and turned her away. She offered him a single rose for a nights stay but he instead turned to stab her with his knife that he kept under his cloak. She transformed, terrible and great. She cursed him, binding his fate to the knife that he had tried to end her life. He begged her not to, but she didn't listen. He was cursed, impish at sight. His wife fled as did many of his staff. He was miserable for a time. But his powers were great and he began his wicked ways again only worse. People fled to her, begging for her help once again. Enchantress simply stated to give it time."

Belle was quiet, even her breathing could barely be heard. Gold continued though as if he had forgotten she was there, "Soon his son became jealous of his father's powers. He took the very knife that was his fathers and stabbed him with it, becoming the new dark one. This dark one was more terrible than the last. He also had a son, but he was smarter and more wicked than the own Dark One. He had his most valued soldier kill the dark one and then took the knife, controlling him. Making him do his bidding. Until…"

Belle swallowed and Gold said, "Until I stole the knife many moons later. To save my son. But the Dark One provoked me into stabbing him. And I became the new Dark One."

"What did he say to provoke you?" Belle asked, "What did he do?"

Gold had a dark look cross his face and said, "He said that Baelfire was not my real son."

Belle swallowed and Gold said, "My ex-wife, Bae's mother, was not exact the best role model in the world. She ran off…with a pirate. Leaving Bae and I alone, all because she thought of me a coward for not fighting in the Orge War."

Anger crossed Belle's face, tears slipping down. Wiping her eyes, and Belle said, "What a heartless thing to do for such a pointless thing. What kind of mother would want her child's father to go and die in the war!?"

Belle came behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Gold turned in her arms and embraced her. Kissing her forehead, Gold closed his eyes. They remained entwined for a while before Gold murmured, "I turned him into a rose."

"What?" Belle pulled away and Gold was looking at her sheepishly.

"Gaston," Gold said, his voice sounding a little anxious, "I turned him into a rose."

Belle stared at him and then smiled weakly saying, "I already knew that."

"Did she tell you _everything_?" Gold said, his voice a little annoyed and edgy, "That child-!"

"No, no," Belle shook her head and said, "I had a feeling there was something up when you left to answer the door. It wasn't until I found out Gaston was missing when I pieced it together."

"And you're not angry? How can after everything I've done, you not be angry?" Gold asked, as she walked over to the table where roses were sitting in a vase. She touched it's petals as she said with distaste, "I know you've done terrible things, but as I said before I understand that power is crippling you. In ways I think you refuse to acknowledge. But I know one thing, when you truly love someone, someone worth fighting for, you never let them go."

Belle then made a face and said stoutly, "And no, that does not mean you can go turning people into roses."

Gold couldn't help but grin and encircle his arms around her. His amber eyes were staring sharply into hers as he leaned down kissing her warmly. Companionable silence fell upon theme, well welcomed after the day's events. Gold then pulled away and said, "Only the ones you want dearie."

Belle smacked him, and turned saying, "I will be upstairs. You can make dinner tonight."

"I'm in the dog house already?" mocked Gold and Belle shot back, "If you'd like."

Belle walked out of the kitchen, swaying a bit. Gold chuckled before turning around and beginning on his task. His face fell however when he began to think about the Enchantress's warning. He didn't want anything to harm Belle, Bae, or Alison. In all honesty, he was at the point where he didn't want to harm most people. Just a few well wedge enemies, like Regina. Regina was a problem, going so far as to add a clause that could be so destructive. That woman just could no longer see any sense. She was going to harm someone soon, especially a little Mage.

And it would be his fault.

Gold turned on the water, feeling a little sick to his stomach. He angered a lot of people, and honestly Gold had stopped caring for his own wellbeing after Bae had come to this world. Belle had and was still at paying the price for it; so had Baelfire. But now Alison, the little darling he had grown to love dearly, was paying the price for it. Snapping the faucet off, Gold removed the pot from the sink putting it on the stove. He couldn't help but smile when he heard Belle humming softly in the other room.

There would be no use worrying Alison now. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin her day with her father. But that certainly didn't stop the guilt from being there.

* * *

The room she was in was dark, the moonlight shining in brightly. The room was filled with shadows and lights of the night. However she could not appreciate it, for she was the form sleeping on the bed. Her long hair was spread out, catching the lights of the moon. It was a rather charming sight, enough to make almost anyone smile in peace. However, the softness of the scene was interrupted by a click in the window. Making a face, the girl continued to sleep on despite the window of the bedroom opening. The intruder crept in, sliding his feet to the floor gracefully. A soft little sparkling light surrounded him, but he impatiently waved it off. He seemed almost entranced, but in more of a perplexed way than went beyond normal. He finally made it over to the bed and stared at her. The girl slept peacefully, her breathing even. Anger began to fill his eyes as he watched her, as if she had done something offensive. Taking out a dagger, he lifted up his hand.

The light flicked on, and the intruder blinked.

"Hello, Peter," Jane said softly, leaning against the doorway. Peter took a step back looking over at Jane. He noticed this worlds clothes upon her form but a look of age despite her looking no older than Emma Swan. She walked towards him and Peter said, "Jane…you shouldn't have."

"I didn't Peter," Jane said softly, "Not much… you know I will forever remain the Mage of Neverland."

Emotions flicked across his face as she came around to the bed. She sat down upon it and stared down at the girls sleeping face. Peter still looked frightful, glittering anger crossing his eyes. He backed away and asked, "Who is she? An enemy?"

"No Peter," Jane said, watching the girl sleep, "She's the Mage of Wonderland. Her name is Alison Kinsleigh."

Peter looked at her surprised, staring down at Alison even more puzzled. He put down the hand with his dagger and said, "Kinsleigh… _his child_."

"Yes, Peter," Jane said, "Bae's child."

Excitement grew, challenging the confusion. Peter than said, "Then she must come away with me! We will have all sorts of adventures, and stories. Many stories to tell!"

"No Peter," Jane said suddenly, reaching out towards Alison but placing her hand near the child instead, "She cannot. Alison has faith, but she no longer has trust. It is such a difficult thing for her now, people have made her grow up too quickly. Much too quickly…"

Puzzlement grew more and more, frustrating Peter. Tink flew about, obviously panicked. However, Alison Kinsleigh slept on, blissfully unaware to the circumstances surrounding her. Jane watched Alison, still not looking at Peter. Peter finally said with anger, "Why?! Why does she look so much like her!? Why does she look like my Wendy?!

"Because," Jane said, finally reaching over to brush Alison's hair out of her face, "She's my daughter."

Peter looked aghast, as if she had burned him. Silence entered the room, cold and unwelcoming. He then said angry, "No. You said never again!"

"I did," Jane said, softly, "But I couldn't help it. Bae and I were looking for you, but we couldn't find you… We loved each other Peter."

"Why aren't you with him then?!" Peter snapped, obviously hurt, "Why is it Tink said you've been in Neverland if you love him?!"

"Because no matter how hard I tried," Jane said bitterly, "I couldn't let go of the past. I thought I was ready to be a mother again. Then Alison was born… and all I could see was Margaret. There was so much pain Peter, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't bear being in the same room as Alison, I was too afraid of many things. Baelfire didn't understand, I couldn't understand. All I could hear was Margaret crying and feeling cold. I had gotten papers for adoption; I couldn't put Alison's neck on the line for my selfishness. Bae, however, didn't think fondly of it. We argued, and I finally said I couldn't be a mother again. We barely spoke, simply coexisting under one roof. One night, while Bae was gone, I heard Alison crying upstairs. I went upstairs, and I found Hook by her cradle. I attacked him, getting him far enough away from Alison for comfort. But he dragged me with him, back to Neverland. He tried to kill me, but I managed to defeat him. He told me that there would be no returning for me now. Not until the Mage's summoned me."

Jane felt a tear slip down her cheek and said, "And he was right. I couldn't return until I was summoned. _Six years later_."

Peter stared at Jane, looking less angry but more surprised. Tink floated sadly, as if remembering Jane's pain. Jane watched Alison and said lovingly, "She does look like Wendy, Peter. So very much like her Grandmother. I just wish you could have seen her sweet aura. It's much more jaded now."

Peter watched Jane and said, "We'll get it back… if I did it with you I can do it with her."

Jane finally looked at him and smiled softly. She then looked back at Alison saying, "Perhaps…"

Jane said nothing more after that, silence reigning once more. Peter said nothing more, but jerked his head at Tink. Tink then flew out of the window with Peter following. The door shut softly as Jane was unfazed by his action. She was more than in a trance, she was day dreaming. So unaware that Baelfire was standing in the shadows of the doorway, watching her intently. His arms were crossed and his was gripping his arms tightly. Pain was in his eyes, but he didn't have the heart to interrupt. He backed away into the shadows of night, leaving her to dream of either what was or what could have been.

~Storybook~

_**Alison watched out her window as the snow came falling down. Her bedroom was warm and the flower in the pot was blooming. It had been a long time since she had seen Jack, as he had to go away to spread on his winter. She missed him terribly, but nowhere near as much as she missed her father. The magic in this world was hard for her; it made her near hopeless she would ever find her way back home. Jack didn't seemed worried, even as he left to go take care of business.**_

"_I'm sure you will figure it out soon," Jack said hugging her tightly, "Your connection to the world is strong. Much stronger than any of the Mage's I have seen. In fact, if I ever actually considered the years to count, it would have been over a thousand years ago since I've known a Mage like you."_

"_But then why can't I master this, if I'm so strong?" Alison protested, obviously upset, "I wish you didn't have to leave, I'll never get it right!"_

_Jack looked at her sympathetically and kissed her forehead saying, "I'm positive you will. But just in case something terrible happens…"_

_Jack slipped a necklace around her neck, its silver delicate looking chain holding a rather beautiful silver pendant upon it. Alison examined it and Jack said, softly, "When you're in desperate need of help, just call for me. I will be there."_

_Alison looked back up at him and nodded. He then kissed the top of her head lightly and jumped over her. He glanced back at her and said, "Till the half moon cycle."_

_**Alison sighed, fingering the pendant. She wished he would come back, but she hadn't the heart to summon him. It was for emergencies only, but she wished she could just talk with him. Sighing, Alison barely heard her bedroom door open. Jefferson peered in as did the March Hare. He didn't throw anything, which was would have been surprising enough if Alison had been paying attention. Jefferson walked over to Alison and sat down by her saying, "Milady you have been here all day, is pining for Jack Frost to return a good way to solve the conundrum?"**_

"_**Nothing is a good way to solve the conundrum," Alison said miserable, "I don't know why I was chosen to do this at all!"**_

"_**Because you are special," Jefferson said, instantly, "And because the world was half mad."**_

"_**Half mad? It's all mad!" Alison scowled and Jefferson said, "Hardly, it can't be all mad. Otherwise everyone would be either getting along or be getting along with the killing."**_

"_**I don't think it's as simple as that," Alison said looking around, as the March Hare jumped around her room, putting things away or taking them out. March Hare then slipped across the floor, throwing the tea cup against the wall. Jefferson scowled and said, "March, if you keep breaking the cups, we shall not have even a moment to drink tea! And here in the place which is dead and nothing grows, is a very dreadful place to not have it!"**_

_**Alison then suddenly perked up, a light glimmering in her eyes. She then dashed out of her room with March Hare spinning on the slippery floor. He threw something he was holding at the door before hopping to her closet. Jefferson took off after her, grabbing a coat from the dresser. He dashed after, only to find himself chasing her down outside. Taking the coat he had grabbed from inside, he threw it around Alison's shoulder's saying, "Milady, I know you've done excellent in defending yourself, but please keep such a coat on."**_

"_**Shush, Jefferson," Alison said, placing her hands on the snow beyond the courtyard. Closing her eyes, Alison focused in attracting as much as the life she could. At first Alison couldn't feel anything. Then she felt it; a small twirling sensation surrounding her hands. Alison felt the pressure of it increasing slowly but surely. Lifting up her hands, Alison watched as her midnight blue magic surrounding white swirling lights. Her magic cage grew smaller and smaller until she saw the magic blend and the pressure lightened. The color was icy blue, but just as warm as her own. Alison then stared at the Snow Lights and pondered. Placing down her hands, Alison soaked the ground with it. **_

_**Suddenly, the flowers bloomed, lights awaking from the middles of the flowers glowing in the dark night. Alison gasped, watching as the whole garden glowed with the lights. Alison stood up, warmth tingling from her fingers. She was so much in awe that she didn't notice Jefferson walking up behind her, taking off his own coat. Jefferson grinned insanely and swooped Alison up and twirled her around. Kissing both her cheeks, Jefferson said, "What joy to feel the warmth of your muchness again!"**_

_**Alison laughed incessantly, hugging around his neck.**_

"_**What a beautiful sight."**_

_**Both stopped dead, looking towards the direction of the voice. Morgana stood there, wrapped in furs. Despite her pleasant comment, her eyes were dead and cold as was her entire demeanor. Jefferson tensed up as Morgana walked towards the pathway leading away from the courtyard saying in a very lifeless and indifferent tone, "Excellent work, Alison. It may be too…warm for my tastes, but it is certainly wonderful to see the Snow Lights in full bloom."**_

_**Morgana's challenging icy magic made Alison falter for a minute, causing the lights to dim slightly. But Alison quickly gathered herself, having the lights at full bloom. Morgana then left and Jefferson glared after her. He then walked back towards the castle saying, "What a statue she is; cold and hard as it. Wouldn't you say, Alison?"**_

_**Alison stared after her, her little eyes now swimming in confusion. She watched the pathway, as if hoping to see some sign. It wasn't until they were almost inside when Alison replied to the Hatter sadly.**_

"_**I suppose so…"**_


	32. Circus De Wonderland

_Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I give credit to Bizzarieve for all the help. _

**Chapter Thirty Two: Circus De Wonderland**

Jefferson was washing the dishes, his head filled with ponderings. They had Grace's acting parent's over for breakfast this morning, the neighbors in the other world. Much to his surprise they had been joyful over his return. Every day he had been gone, they had been worried that he had been killed.

"_We thought that something might have happened with the evil queen," her foster father had said, "We thought she had you killed. Nothing would have destroyed Grace more if she had…"_

Jefferson winced at this thought, putting the dishes in the drainer. Nothing would have killed her more… the thought made him joyful but aghast. Joyful that she still loved him but aghast that she would have been in pain over his death. Jefferson finally dropped the sponge in the sink. Sighing, Jefferson wondered if this feeling of guilt would never end. How could he help it though, when he knew Grace deserved much better?

"Are still sulking, Hatter?"

Jefferson couldn't help but smile briefly at the sound of the voice. Standing up straight, Jefferson turned around to see Alison Kinsleigh sitting on his kitchen table. Seeing her took him down many memory lanes. Her pants were pitch black leather and boots of grey leather. Her shirt was a deep blue silk with cuffed sleeves. It was gathered tightly by her velvet black vest with the timer pinned and pocketed. Her hair was partially pulled back, her bangs falling in her face. She was kicking her legs slightly, staring at him. Jefferson finally smiled with his usual look of insanity and said, "Well, that's certainly a look I haven't seen in a while. It would have been more formal if you were wearing one of your dresses."

"None of those would fit me," Alison said stoutly, "I'm much taller now."

"What about the one Chester and I made you?" Jefferson teased, and Alison said, "I'm saving it for a special occasion. I'd hate to ruin it with a fight."

Jefferson froze, narrowing his eyes slightly. The smile had gone and his body language went rather tense. Alison took advantage of his silence and said, "There is going to be a field day today Jefferson and I've been summoned for the main performance. Are you interested in being my plus one?"

Jefferson's jaw tightened and said, "What about Grace?"

"Will be protected, of course," Alison said, "By one of my best. I promise no harm will befall the two of you."

Alison looked at him hopefully and asked, "Will you join me?"

Jefferson watched her for a moment and Alison couldn't help but wonder if he would actually do it. However, he second guessing went right out the window when he smiled insanely. He then bowed and said, "I would be honored as long as there is one dance."

Alison smiled, grinning cat like and said, "Gladly."

* * *

"I wonder if Alison will be in school today?" Henry wondered as he and Emma walked to the school. Emma looked down at him and said, "Probably not. I think Baelfire said he wanted to spend a little bit more time with her. I know that they have a lot that they will need to work out."

Henry nodded but added sadly, "I hope she comes back soon. We miss her and the festival is around the corner."

"What Festival?" Emma asked and Henry said, "We have a festival at the end of each school year, with a different theme each time. Everyone's just waiting on the school staff to pick the theme."

"I see," Emma said and then teased him gently, "Are you going to ask her to go with you?"

"What? No! Not like that!" Henry said, getting rather flustered, "It's just that Ava, Nicholas, Grace, and I want her to be there! There'll be a lot of games and stuff-."

"Relax, kid, I was just teasing," Emma said, wrapping her arm around him and squeezed him reassuringly, "I'm sure Bae won't keep her out of school too long."

Henry and Emma walked over to the school stopping by the side walk. Ava, Nicholas, and Grace were waiting for him. Emma noticed and then hugged him saying, "Alright, kid. Go on, your friends are waiting for you."

"Kay, see you later!" Henry dashed off to his friends and Emma smiled. She watched them run up to the school before Emma walked on. She was deep in thought when someone walked up besides her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a male voice say, "Finish walking Henry to school?"

Emma looked to see Charming walking besides her, nervousness taking over. It was strange knowing that this man besides her was her father. It was still hard for her to fathom it. Emma nodded and said, "Yeah, he wanted to take the bus but I said I would walk him instead. I'm still nervous about Regina."

Charming's face fell a little bit and said reassuringly, "Don't worry, we'll deal with her."

"Will we?" Emma said, sounding pained, "She's always been one step ahead of us and I doubt that's going to stop just because we're reunited."

"No, but we can stop her," Charming said firmly. "We've done it before and we'll do it again."

"No, _you've_ done it before!" Emma suddenly snapped, "And the price of that was to ship me in a box to another world! What else are we going to have to sacrifice to beat Regina?"

Charming's face fell and Emma felt a rush of guilt come over her. Shaking her head slightly, Emma said, "Look, I know that you and mom sent me away to save everyone. I mean, that's who you are: hero's, leaders, but for twenty eight years of my life I was alone. I'm not a hero, I'm not a princess, I'm just… me. And I am tired of losing things because we go charging into battle relying on hope alone."

Emma watched him for a moment before muttering, "Sorry…"

Charming was stone still as Emma walked past him. He then looked back and said, "Where are you going?"

"To Gold," Emma said, looking back at him.

"Emma, don't!" Charming's voice sounding stern, "Rumpelstiltskin is evil, don't go dealing with him!"

"Sorry," Emma said, "I know he's done terrible things, but I don't think he's evil as everyone thinks. He's made mistakes, and you want to know what so have I."

Emma stared at him intently and said, "And I am not going to make another one."

Emma turned on her heel but heard a loud explosion. The ground shook beneath their feet and Emma looked back in the direction of the school. Terror seized her as she heard screaming. The two of them raced back to the school to find people running out of it as smoke seemed to be pouring out of it. Snow White was ushering children out with another teacher and found her way over to Emma and Charming. He grabbed her and said, "Mary Margaret what's going on?"

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked panicked. Snow shook her head saying, "I don't know the kids had to go to the gym this morning!"

Emma opened her mouth and suddenly felt pressure build up in the air. It became alive, violent, and electric. Emma found herself struggling to stand as everyone around them began to panic. Emma looked at Charming and Snow asking, "What's happening!?"

"I don't know!" Snow cried out, grabbing onto David's arm, "It feels like-!

Emma suddenly felt the pressure stop, the air suddenly still. The three looked on in confusion as the screams began to worsen. Suddenly Emma noticed a figure standing at the top of the school, something bright being held up. Emma then turned around screaming, "Get down!"

Emma went to the ground as Snow looked up in confusion. Charming grabbed her and pulled her down sharply just as the bright thing exploded. One by one in a wave of people, everyone fell to the ground. Unconscious or winded, silence fell over them. Emma managed to get herself up, shaking and terrified. Charming helped Snow White to her feet as Emma stared at the school. She ran inside, the gas still in the air. Emma couldn't help but notice it smelled of spices and made her dizzy. Covering her face, Emma ran down the hall in search of the gym. Charming and Snow followed but stopped dead upon the smell. Snow White stood smelling while Charming released her saying, "Emma wait! You don't know what you running into!"

Snow White had a look dawning upon her face and suddenly said stricken, "Charming! Emma, wait!"

Emma reached the gym first where kids laid unconscious on the floor. She looked around for Henry, unable to find the boy. In fact she couldn't see Grace either. Pulling her arm away from her face for a moment, Emma screamed, "Henry!? HENRY?!"

There was no other voice but her own but as she came into the gym, Charming followed close behind her. Charming looked stricken, horror taking over. He grabbed Emma's shoulders and said, "What evil is this?"

"Guys."

Emma and Charming turned around to see Snow White staring up at the painted brick wall. Both of them looked stunned when they saw words painted upon the wall.

"_You have been formally invited to a most wonderful. We are the thrilling exciting party that will bring you closer than ever and frighten you to tears. Four darling children have already arrived, hoping that they will be accompanied soon. If not dire consequences will soon commence. Each guest will receive an invitation in the mail at exactly 12 pm, and will follow the instructions precisely. I look forward to greeting all of you and wish you a very pleasant morning. Sincerely, Magesteria_."

"Who is Magesteria?" Charming asked, narrowing his eyes.

"More importantly," Emma said her voice growing more concerned by the minute, "Which children did she take!?"

"I don't know," Snow said, "But we'll need to do some looking to find out."

* * *

"So who plays the violin?"

Gold looked at Belle, who was examining the violin. They were in his living room, supposedly cleaning. Gold was polishing a metal tea pot, not too far away from her. Putting down the pot, Gold said, "In this world, Alison plays it. In the other world, it was my son."

Belle paused and looked over at him. Gold smiled weakly and said, "He had always loved music and when I had become the dark one, I had acquired it for him. He was a quick learner, playing often in the hours of the night. After he had left it was one of the only things I had left of him."

Belle put it back down gingerly as Gold said, "One of the many traits those two seem to share."

"But she's different," Belle said, softly as Gold came around to her and pulled her gently into him. Gold nodded softly and said, "Yes, she is different. Especially in stubbornness."

"I don't know about that," Belle teased softly, "All three of you seem to share that trait."

"Oh really?" Gold said, holding her firmly to him. He kissed her cheek lightly as she said, "Yes really. Also Alison and you seem to share the same cunning and strategic brain."

"Well, I can't say that it hasn't landed us in a heap load of trouble at times," Gold said, kissing her lightly. Belle smiled, leaning back into himself slightly. Belle then turned around in his arms and asked, "What trouble could you, the all knowing dark one, get yourself into?"

"Needless to say, I've made a lot of enemies," Rumpelstiltskin said with a little flourish of his hand. He then slid his hand behind her head saying, "But still… I've seemed to have made an acquaintance or two along the way."

"Acquaintance?" Belle asked, her voice filled with mirth, "I certainly hope I'm more than just an acquaintance."

Gold closed the distance between them, kissing her sweetly. Belle slid her arms around him as she kissed him back, feeling him embrace her tightly. The kiss was loving, dizzying, and left both of them filled with contentment. Gold couldn't help but allowing the kiss to grow and neither could Belle. She could hardly believe that she was here with him, safe after all those years. Belle suddenly winced, feeling a sudden feeling of uneasiness. Gold noticed and pulled away asking softly, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Belle said, feeling embarrassed and weak, "I just-that cell I can't forget."

Gold had a mixture of emotions cross his face: anger, grief, pain, but loving comforting. He then kissed her briefly saying, "I won't let that happen again, Belle. She may have gotten the better of me then, but I won't be tricked a second time."

Belle stared into his brown eyes as he said, "I won't lose you again."

Gold leaned down, kissing her soundly. Belle kissed back, kissing him with just as much love as he was giving her. Belle was about to increase the intensity when he suddenly stopped. He stared at her in almost stupor, as if trying to calculate something. Belle had opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when there was a knock at the door. Gold looked over with false irritation and said, "That's probably the mail. Be right back, darling."

Belle allowed him to leave, staring after him in slightly confusion. Perhaps it was just his senses getting the better off him. It was almost uncanny how sensitive he was to sensing people coming and going. Belle turned back to the violin, reaching over to close the case. When she had done so, Gold had entered back into the room frowning. Belle looked back and noticed the look upon his face. Belle came beside him and said, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure," Gold said, staring at the envelope, "But I have a feeling it's not good."

There were the names Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, in fancy neat script upon the white envelope. He opened it as Belle watched on as he unfolded the letter and the two began to read:

"_I hope my wishes find you both in good health. The two of you shall need it for the things you must do instructed by this invitation. You have been invited to a show filled with entertainment and thrills. Four children have already joined us by the names of Henry, Paige, Ava, and Nicholas. If you do not do as this invitation instructs I will be forced to take a fifth by the name of Alison Kinsleigh. At precisely six pm you shall arrive at the school and remain out front. There you will be accompanied by the other guests and will wait for the doors to open. When the doors open, you may enter and join us for our terrifying event! I shall hope to see you then. Sincerely, Magesteria_."

"Rumple," Belle said terrified, "Who is Magesteria?"

"I have not a clue," Gold said, his voice harsh. He stuffed the letter in his jacket as Belle asked, "What do we do?"

"Get your coat Belle," Gold instructed, "We are going to see the sheriff. In the mean time, I need to call Baelfire-."

"I'm back!"

The door shut as Gold and Belle turned rapidly on their heels. Alison walked in, wearing jeans and a blue jacket buttoned up to the top. Belle immediately went over and examined her saying, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Belle what's wrong?" Alison asked, staring at her curiously. Gold then asked roughly, "Where's your father?"

"Out in the car, he's getting ready to go out of town," Alison said, indicating towards the door, "Why?"

Gold didn't say anything as he passed by the two of them except, "Stay here." Alison watched him walk away quickly and out the door. Alison looked up at Belle with confused eyes and said, "Belle, what's going on?"

"Henry, Ava, Nicholas, and Paige have been kidnapped," Belle said, deep concern on her face, "We got a letter saying we've been invited to some show and that if we don't come they will kidnap you."

"Well, that's a bit creepy," Alison said, slightly harassed, "Who signed it, if anyone at all?"

"Someone by the name Magesteria," Belle said, glancing over at the door, "I don't have the letter, Rumple went off with it. Has anyone strange approached you today?"

"No," Alison said, looking in deep thought, "Except someone in the park. He ran into Dad and I while we were out. He dropped a box of something on the ground, but I don't think that was anything."

"Just stay here, we're going to see the sheriff," Belle said, "I'm going to get my coat."

"Okay," Alison said exasperated. Belle quickly ran upstairs and Alison raised her brows. She then sighed walking back out into the entry way and noticed letters on the table. Picking them up, Alison glanced through them stopping at one in particular. A look of amused curiosity crossed her features and she hid the envelope in her jacket. The door opened back up to see Gold coming back in looking like he meant business. Alison watched him a moment as Gold said, "Your father is going to go see into a matter for me and we need to go down to the sheriff's station. I need you to come with us."

"I know, I know Belle filled me in," Alison said with sigh, "Some one threatening to kidnap me apparently. Any idea's who Magesteria is?"

"Not a clue yet, but I will find out soon," Gold said and Alison said, "I could go ask the Mage's if they know-."

"You are not leaving my sight," Gold said sharply, "And not getting involved."

"Is it a crime to go ask someone a question?" Alison said testily, "My friends have been supposedly kidnapped!"

"And I'm dealing with it!" Gold said, fear creeping into his voice, "I will get them back if they have been kidnapped, but I need you to stay out of this! Whoever this person is thinks they are strong enough to snatch you, and I'm not willing to take a chance."

Alison was struck mute by his tone and Belle came rushing down the stairs. Gold then grasped Alison's wrist and said, "Come along."

Alison didn't protest, but her eyes showed extreme displeasure. All three of them left, one of them wheeling information around in his head. Gold had no idea who this Magesteria was and something was bothering him that he couldn't quite place yet. This whole circumstance seemed strange. Gold glanced down at Alison as she got into the car and winced at the thought of her disappearing. No, that would not happen. He wouldn't let it.

* * *

"Kathryn, what are you doing?"

Kathryn looked up from zippering her coat as Dottie came into the room. She then glanced back at her coat before picking up a box saying, "I have some things I have to go attend to. I've taken care of the orders that people were supposed to pick up today. I won't be back to the store till tomorrow so try not to destroy the store while I'm gone."

"Like I would," scoffed Dottie, waltzing over to the desk and spotting a piece of paper on her desk. Lifting it up, Dottie looked shocked as she said suddenly, "Kathryn? What is this?!"

There was a rather large picture of a girl with brown hair and bright blue eyes. Kathryn was hugging the child with a rather warm smile. The paper had in big letters: HAVE YOU SEEN HER? Dottie felt Kathryn tug the paper out of her hands saying, "Don't you remember the whole computer hacking incident? I had gone home that night and found this picture on my desk with a note saying _She needs you signed friend_… I can't help but feel I know this girl and I know if I find her I'll be able to remember."

"Kathryn come on think about this!" Dottie said exasperated, "You don't even know what you're walking into. What if you get there and you frighten the poor kid? That looks very stalkish."

"She has a right to have answers as much as I," Kathryn said indignantly. Dottie watched as Kathryn walked out briskly saying, "Manage shop, Dottie. Leave me to my business."

Kathryn shut the door and Dottie groaned. She immediately went over to the phone and dialed a number. She waited as it rang and tapped her foot impatiently. She glanced back at the door as a tired male voice said, "Hello?"

"Ozzie, it's me," Dottie said, leaning back against the desk. Her tone was serious and her form was tense, "There is something wrong."

"What?"

"That spell you gave me, to erase her memories," Dottie said, "It didn't happen, she's off to go find Alison as we speak! Someone is trying really hard to get her to remember and its working."

Ozzie's sigh was loud and heavy. Dottie waited patiently and listened as he said, "Don't worry about it. We shall take care of it. Just stand by for further orders."

"Understood," Dottie said, hanging up the phone. Ozzie hung up the phone, standing by the desk. He stared down at the phone a moment while someone watched him from one of the door ways. She leaned against the door frame of her bedroom and asked lightly, "Is everything alright Ozzie?"

"I'm afraid not, Tzila," Oz said, with a sigh, "I have some work to do. I would go rest up; you're going to need it."

* * *

"I thought I would find you here."

Jane froze at the sound of the voice, clutching the papers in her hand. Sighing softly, Jane put the papers down on her desk. The room was a rather decent size, the bed up against the window. The sheets were brown and fluffy, illuminated by the son light. There were many tables with many books and objects. Jane turned around and saw Baelfire leaning against her door frame. His arms were crossed and he was staring at her intently. Jane then looked back down at her desk meekly and said, "Of course I would be, it's my room."

Baelfire then walked towards her, his eyes never leaving Jane. Jane did not look at him, but did say, "So I here there is a new game about to commence. It's not wise."

"But it's the only way for them to start working together." Baelfire countered, but he seemed much friendlier than he had been over the past few encounters. Jane wasn't sure what to think about that. She merely pulled out an instrument and began to measure the diagrams on the papers. Baelfire came up behind her as Jane said, "No, I mean it's not wise for you to get so involved. The Enchantress won't be pleased."

"What she does now is her business," Baelfire said, almost in a murmur, "What I do now is my business as well."

Baelfire stopped behind her, plucking the instrument out of her hand. Jane didn't even bother protesting as she found herself looking into his brown eyes. He leaned towards her, inches away asking, "Why didn't you tell me? All of that time we were searching for Alison, you never once said a word. Not about Hook, not about being stuck in Neverland for six damn years with no way out, _Why_?"

"Because," Jane said, softly and honestly, "I didn't want to get distracted by confusing reunions. I needed to find Alison, in hopes that maybe I could have saved her before she became the Mage like I had realized she was about to become."

Baelfire gritted his teeth and Jane said broken, "And then my fears became reality as we found her blood all over your back porch. She was gone and I was pretty sure after than the last person that you wanted to see was me. So I searched for Peter, in hopes that I could at least save Neverland from Hook and his pirates."

Jane let out a small gasp as Baelfire suddenly pulled her even closer. Baelfire didn't look perturbed as he said, "We could have at least had each other. We could have at least not been alone."

"But we were," Jane said, tears threatening to fall, "And so was she. She lost me for years and none of the Mages were ignorant that she _hated_ her mother. All because she thought her mother hated her."

Jane stared at Baelfire almost objectionably and said, "Out of all the mistakes I made, THAT was not one of them. And out of everything you told her, it had to be that."

"I was angry; the only explanation I had was that you weren't ready for a family. Especially after the fight we had just had," Baelfire said calmly, but it didn't stop guilt from building up in his eyes, "I never met for her to interpret it that you hated her, I didn't want her to feel that."

Baelfire brushed her tears away with her free hand saying, "I _wanted _you to come back."

"Why?" Jane asked sounding ever so confused.

"Because no matter how hard something can get," Baelfire said, lightly stroking her jaw line, "Having something is always better than having nothing."

Jane swallowed just as Baelfire brushed his lips against hers. Jane neither rejected nor returned his kiss, as she was in too much shock. Baelfire didn't seem to care as he kissed her a little more fully, gently pulling her head closer. Jane finally got over the initial shock, slowly kissing him back. Baelfire pulled away ever so slightly, Jane still feeling his lips very close to her own as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't understand what you were going through; I wouldn't have understood what you were going through. I had no idea what it was like to have been imprison with the child you gave birth to and watch her slip away because of that," Baelfire kissed her again, sweetly. "I was too wrapped up in my own anger to see what kind of pain you were suffering. I asked for a lot of things that happened between us and Alison paid for all of it."

Jane said nothing but her expression spoke volumes to him. He kissed her again, comforting and loving as she responded to his kiss. She found herself reaching up lacing her fingers through his dark hair. She was trembling as he pulled away. Baelfire stroked her hair behind her ear and said, "Keep watch out for me. I don't want any mess ups during her game."

Jane nodded and said, "Be careful."

Baelfire smirked and said, "The Klutz is telling me to be careful?"

"The Klutz is telling you to be careful," Jane muttered, "Considering you're the reason I ever became known as the Klutz."

Baelfire released her backing away. A look of bitterness crept back into his eyes and said, "Just watch. And when I get back, we'll figure this out."

Jane smiled weakly and said, "If Alison doesn't kill me first."

"She won't," Baelfire scowled, "Loves you too much."

"I don't know about that," Jane said, as Baelfire walked way. He waved his hand before disappearing from her room. Jane leaned backed against the desk, watching the doorway a moment before letting out a long heavy sigh. Walking over to the other side of the room, Jane pulled on the coat hook to have the floor open up. A crystal pool of water was revealed, lights rippling across the water unnaturally. Jane laid down on her chaise and reached down, skimming her hands above the water. It rippled, revealing a scene with Baelfire meeting up with Alison. Jane couldn't help but smile, resting her head.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Charming asked as he looked back at the group. The sky was growing to be night as Gold stood by Belle protectively. Emma stood near Mary Margaret as Ruby zipped up her coat. Emma glanced at Gold and asked, "Where is Alison now?"

"With her father," Gold said, protective and stiff, "They are lying low till this mess is over."

"And worse comes to worse, Granny is on guard," Ruby said, her hand hovering over her pocket, "She'll alert us if something goes south."

"So then let's not waste time," Emma said, looking down at her invitation, "Let's go, the invite said that we needed to enter through the main entrance."

"It won't let us in till the doors open," Gold said as they walked up to the entrance of the school. Charming walked ahead near Emma saying, "We tried to get back into the school but there was some sort of barrier from preventing us from opening the door. Can you sense what kind of magic it is?"

"No, and that's the strange part," Gold said, frowning as Belle held onto his arm in some fear, "I cannot feel anything but something at the same time. It's like something is blocking it from being fully identified."

Emma looked back at him but then was distracted when the doors opened. Everyone watched as a bright light was illuminating from the doorway. Emma swallowed and fingered her gun. She walked forward first and said, "Remember our first priority is getting the kids out of here."

"Right," Gold said, his voice sounding a tad sarcastic and devious. Belle glanced at him worriedly as they all approached. Entering the bright light, everyone felt the warm radiating aura overtake them. They all walked what seemed like hours before they came to a dark door way. Emma went first, walking through the door and took a few steps, staring around. Wonder and disbelief entered her system as she stared around.

This was definitely not the school.

It looked as if she had stepped into an abandoned stadium. The tent walls were large, stretching almost beyond her vision. The tight ropes looked unsafe and the rings hung limply from the ceiling. The wooden seats were empty and almost dusty looking. The large circle in the center was on a rise almost like a stage. On the stage there were several boards in a circle standing in an upright position almost like mirrors. The torches that were scattered about weren't lit as Emma walked towards the middle. Everyone finally walked through, all of them thoroughly shocked. Emma walked up onto the stage and looked around as Snow White said, "What is this place?"

"It almost looks like a circus," Ruby said, staring around sniffing slightly. Emma's voice then projected in an echo as she shouted, "Guys! Up here!"

Everyone hurried up onto the stage, where they found Emma standing over near one the boards. Regina stood there, chained against it. Whale was chained as well, not too far away on another board as Charming ran to free him. Emma removed the rag that was tied against Regina's mouth as she asked, "Who did this to you?"

"I have no idea," Regina said, her voice harsh but a bit frightened, "I got this Magesteria letter and I came looking for Henry-."

Charming glanced back as he attempted to remove the rag from Whale's mouth. However he felt some sort of magnetic pull snap his back to the board next to Whale. The torches around them suddenly roared with flame as everyone felt themselves get yanked backed against the boards. Gold gritted his teeth as he felt the cuffs lock him and Snow White together as Belle found herself chained to Ruby. Emma struggled against the magic pinning her to the board. Rumpelstiltskin tried focusing magic to his fingers but found that he couldn't. Circus music began to play, choppy and distorted as the circus tent seem to come to life. Emma then shouted, "Magesteria! Where are you?!"

There was a laugh, one that made everyone freeze. It was a woman's laugh; there was no doubt about it. In a swirling golden gas, a woman appeared. She was tall and slender, almost delicate. Her long hair was crimped and had blue ribbons tied into it. It was bound in a rather unique fashion, framing her face attractively. Her corset was black as night and her dress was white and pale blue. The skirts floated about her like mist as she stared around at them with deep grey eyes. She finally spoke, her voice calm and so sweet it gave one chills.

"Here I am."

Emma stared at her, feeling something send chills over her. Charming stared at her with realization as Ruby said, "You? You're Magesteria?"

"You're a siren," Charming said, his voice sounding cold, "I've seen your kind before."

"Really?" she sounded almost mocking, but still charming as ever. She walked towards him, graceful and slow. "I doubt you've seen my kind exactly before. After all the siren's in the Enchanted Realm are different then I."

"If you're not from the Enchanted Realm, then where are you from?" Snow White demanded and it dawned on Emma. Gold seemed to have realized it too as the Siren said, "I am the Siren of Wonderland. And I am the very thing stolen from that land."

"The Siren of Wonderland?" Belle asked confused and Emma said, "You're the one who chose Alison to be its Mage."

"Chose?" The siren turned towards Emma and smiled wickedly. She then strutted towards Emma, her skirts rustling from the movement. Siren then stopped a good distance in front of Emma saying, "I didn't chose her; I _acquired_ her. Chose would imply that she's not mine, but someone I decided was worthy."

"Well she's not yours," Gold sneered, glaring at the creature before him, "And you can tell that bloody Enchantress who 'stole' you that she can't have her either."

"We shall see about that, Oh Dark One," the Siren said, turning her attention towards him, "In the mean time, I do hope you enjoy my game. After all, it was designed especially for everyone."

The Siren then snapped her fingers and trapped doors opened beneath everyone's feet. They all went sliding down, leaving the Siren alone in the middle. The trap doors shut with a snap and the Siren smiled victoriously. She then said loudly, "I think they believed me Mistress."

There was a swirl of Midnight blue smoke and Alison appeared, dressed in the very same outfit that she had been in at Jefferson's. She held a rose in her hand, light blue in color with thorns. Holding out the rose to the siren gracefully, Alison said, "You've done well my beautiful siren. Now please go hide yourself, I'd rather no harm befall you."

"As you command, Mistress," The siren bowed before disappearing with her token. Alison watched the spot for a moment before pulling something out of her pocket. It was a walking talkie, one very much like the one Henry had. Clicking the button, Alison said into the speaker, "Get ready, my performers. Circus De Wonderland is about to begin."

~Storybook~

"_**Jack, why is she so cold?"**_

_**Jack winced at the question, not looking up from his scroll. Alison was sitting on his desk, kicking her legs slightly as she looked at him expectantly. She seemed different even thought she had not changed much in appearance. Her face was calm and the aura around her was strong. Jack glanced up at her and said, "Despite being her many years, she is still very much transitioning to this world. The magic makes her frozen, emotionless. This often get's misinterpreted as coldness or cruelness. Until she master's it, she will not be able to show her emotions properly."**_

"_**So poisoning the Nutcracker's bride wasn't cruel?" Alison challenged gently, but sounded as though she meant business. Jack gripped his quill tighter and said, "Why must we talk of troubling things?"**_

"_**Because you and I know Jack that my training her has come to an end," Alison said, her voice holding a note of sadness, "And I'd hate to leave and find you in some terrible trouble because she hasn't controlled herself in a manner in which she should."**_

"_**I see Sage has had no problems of troubling you with dilemmas not your business," Jack said shortly, "I'll have to remember to deal with him later…"**_

"_**Jack, don't-," Alison started, exasperation beginning to show.**_

"_**You sound much older now," Jack said suddenly, as if in attempts to change topics, "And look older as well. If only that truly were the case…"**_

"_**Jack, listen to me," Alison said, reaching out to touch his hand, "Please."**_

"_**Alison, I cannot interfere," Jack said, pained, "Either way, I would be in hot water. If I save the queen, Morgana will only continue to believe she has mastered her magic. If I don't, then the people of Antic will suffer."**_

"_**Then don't interfere," Alison said, softly, "Just listen to me."**_

_**Jack looked at her, but did not say another word. It was all she need to speak, all she needed to see. Alison then said, "The King as put out a decree that anyone with a cure to the Queen's disease is to come forward."**_

"_**There is no cure," Jack said and Alison smiled wryly. She then said, "But there is Jack. I have it."**_

_**Jack stared at Alison, as if in disbelief. Alison pulled out a vial and said, "Morgana's poison is Antic's coldest ice, freezing her from the inside. All she needs is to drink Wonderland's Gas processed and she will be cured."**_

"_**You've come quite a long way," Jack said with a heavy sigh, "From a girl crying under the chair…"**_

"_**Crying won't get me back to my father," Alison said, softly, "And this will cure the Queen."**_

"_**And Morgana will be livid," Jack groaned, "Absolutely livid."**_

_**Alison couldn't help but grin slyly and said, "That's exactly the point."**_

_**Jack froze and then looked at Alison surprised. Alison's grin turned into a smile and said, "You will have killed two birds with one stone. Morgana will take one step forward instead of one step back and Antic will be at peace."**_

"_**But you will leave," Jack said, suddenly, "And return to Wonderland…"**_

"_**Yes Jack," Alison said softly, keeping her hand on his, "I have to. The Queen of Hearts needs to be stopped. And I need to get back to my father."**_

"_**I'll be alone," Jack said softly, and Alison was taken aback. She hadn't thought of it like that. But it was partially true; apart from her there were not many people here. Even Morgana was not here in his home on a regular basis. Her face falling into sadness, Alison said, "It's true, I won't be here. But I won't forget you. I could never forget you."**_

_**Jack still looked pained and Alison felt sadness take place in her heart. Alison leaned over and kissed the top of his head. Jack looked up as she pulled away saying, "I'll challenge then you, Jack Frost. If you can get your winter to follow me, you will always see me and you will always have my heart."**_

_**Jack couldn't help but smile and said, "Challenging your teacher?"**_

"_**Of course," Alison said, "What lessons could a teacher teach if he cannot learn from his student."**_

_**Alison then slid of the desk, pulling her hand away. Jack suddenly reached for her hand, taking it in his own. Alison looked back and he stood up. He didn't release her hand as he said, "I have a few parting words of my own, since we speak of lessons. In regards to the Queen of Hearts, I can only tell you one thing. Always know your battles, and you will never lose."**_

_**He took a step closer to Alison, looking somewhat distant. He continued, "Never let Rumpelstiltskin find you. I know your relation, but the imp he is now is not ready for you. I can only promise that he will use you, not love you."**_

_**Alison nodded, sadness taking her heart once more. Jack then brought her hand up and he kissed it softly. Alison gasped as she felt a cold feeling skate across her hand. A snowflake symbol glowed in a flickering manner before disappearing on her hand. Jack then said softly, "When you are done with healing the Queen, go to the biggest mirror you can find. Touch it, and it will be able to bring you back to the Cheshire Forest in Wonderland."**_

_**Jack pushed back her hair and said, softly, "Then I can only watch."**_

_**Alison smiled weakly and embraced him. Jack seemed a little bit shocked, but then embraced her as well. Alison pulled away after a time, saying, "Goodbye Jack."**_

_**Jack stared into her blue eyes and said, "Goodbye Alison."**_

_**She left them, walking out of the room slowly. She took him in; afraid as if she would forget what he looked like. Jack watched her until she was out of his sight. He did not move until her footsteps had completely died away. Jack then walked over to the desk and sighed heavily. Loneliness and despair crept into his eyes as he sat down. She would soon be back in Wonderland where he could no longer help her. That precise thought is what scared him the most; and it had been forever since Jack Frost had been scared.**_


	33. Weak Link

_Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I give credit to Bizzarieve for all the help he has given me, it is truly appreciated and he should get credit for the ideas contributed to this story__.__ He's like that person behind the scene that makes sure this story doesn't go to Davy Jones Locker. Please Review once you are done reading and tell me what you think!_

**Chapter Thirty Three: Weak Link**

"Regina! Regina, come on wake up."

Emma was shaking her awake as Regina coughed heftily. Opening her eyes, Regina looked at Emma with a confused pained look. Emma pulled her up, feeling a click in the chains. Both Regina and Emma looked down at their wrist and made a face. Emma groaned as Regina said, "I see Magesteria has a strange sense of humor putting us two together."

"You think?" Emma scoffed, and then said, "Come on, we need to find a way out of here."

"We?" Regina said incredulously and Emma snapped, "Yes, we! We are chained together, stuck in who knows where, and this Siren has Henry."

"And whose fault is that?" Regina snapped, stepping into Emma's personal space threateningly, "I believe that was yours?! They should have never given Henry to you!"

"And what? They were supposed to give him to you?! The woman who isolated him from every person because she was too busy making everyone's life a living hell?" Emma snapped, towering over the evil queen, "You made him suffer, you threw him in the middle of your violent rampage. If you hadn't given me reason that he wasn't okay, you would still have him! All I wanted when I gave Henry up was to give him his best chance and for a split second when I walked into your house I thought he had that. Then I saw how miserable he was and got to know him. Did you know the first night he was with me he cried because he thought you were going to take him back?"

Regina was staring at her wide eyed and Emma said, "Look, I saw your story. I read it and I feel sorry that your mother did what she did. But you turned into a monster and you sucked everyone down that hole of revenge. You tell me how that is taking care of him?!"

Regina swallowed, tears running down her face. She then said brokenly, "I loved him…"

"Then prove it," Emma said, firmly, "Change back for him. Prove to him that you want to change. Because if you don't he will hate you for the rest of his life and that is not what I want my son to feel."

Regina sniffed, her face becoming placid. She then said in a controlled voice, "What do we have to do?"

"Find a way out of this," Emma said, looking around the tunnel they had fallen into, "And find a way to find Henry."

"If we can find Gold, we can find a way to Henry," Regina said, as they began to walk down the hallway, "He has enough magic to find him."

Emma walked down the hallway, Regina close to her. It was damp and cold, almost looking like one of the mine entrances. They finally came to an opening to a room, stopping to look around. There were plants growing up into the walls and the floor had a really thick vine stretching up into the endless room. There was no ceiling just endless darkness and branches off of the vine. Emma swallowed and said, "Looks like we have to climb up."

"Which will be hard considering that we are chained to each other," Regina muttered and Emma said, "Its fine, we'll get to the top. We'll just have to take our time."

Regina stared at Emma almost with relief but with confusion as well. She made no comment about it as she followed Emma around the bean stalk. When Emma had finally found a good place to start climbing, she heard Regina ask, "Why?"

"Huh?" Emma asked and Regina asked, "Why are you bothering to even work with me? Surely it would have taken you no problem to unlock yourself and then cuff me."

"I refuse to leave you behind," Emma said, "I couldn't stomach facing Henry and telling him I stooped to a new low. He's had enough disappointment already."

Regina stared at her, shock clearly evident on her face. Emma then grasped onto the vines and said, "Look, I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me. We work together to get up these vines and get Henry back. Deal?"

"Deal."

Regina stared at Emma for another moment before looking back up the vines. She then looked at her hand saying, "I might have a way for up to get up the stalk."

"Huh?" Emma's question didn't need answering as Regina closed her eyes and reached out touching the vines. Emma watched Regina, magic building up around her. But Emma knew it wasn't enough. Magic took a lot of power, and even since fighting Maleficent she had been able to feel it easier. Grabbing Regina's chained hand; Emma took a leap of faith, closed her eyes, and focused…

Suddenly stairs seemed to form on the side of the vine circling all the way out of sight. Regina smiled and nearly laughed saying, "We did it!"

"Yeah, we did," Emma said stupefied. Regina then looked back at Emma more calmly and said, "Come on, we should get to the top. Who knows how long this spell will last."

"Yeah," Emma said, obviously still dumbfounded. Regina climbed up with Emma following her. Emma glanced down at her hand, a little horrified at the symbol faintly glowing. What exactly had she done? Because whatever it was certainly didn't feel right.

* * *

"Lovely room."

Blue Fairy froze, hearing the sound of a male voice. The room lights were lit, showing a rather nice sitting room. The floors were sleek and of oak wood. The walls were pale but warm, pictures surrounding the walls. She was standing near a table with flowers blooming, clutching an old leather book. She looked over to see Baelfire standing in the door way. She then said realization dawning on her face, "You're…you're-."

"Baelfire Kinsleigh," he said somewhat shortly, "Alison's father, Rumpelstiltskin's son."

"Shouldn't you be with-?" Blue Fairy started but Baelfire interrupted, "Alison will be fine. She's safe. I needed to come see you."

Joy and relief over came her face and Blue Fairy looked at him saying, "Thank God you are alive and well!"

She had quickly gone over to him, reach out to him. Baelfire flinched which made her stop. Her face fell somewhat and said almost shocked, "What's wrong child? Has something happened?"

"It seemed like a saving grace at the time," Baelfire said, exhaling as he spoke, "Trusting you."

Blue Fairy looked at him confused as Baelfire continued, "You said your pretty words, said you were on the right side. But really, what is your definition of the right side?"

Blue Fairy stared at him as he walked away from her and to the table. Blue Fairy looked confused as she said, "What are you talking about?"

"I know your story," Baelfire said calmly, "I've seen it, quite crystal clear."

Her face fell as Baelfire said, "You were mortal once, named Evelyn. You had a sister too, named Elizabeth. You were daughters to a merchant. A rather good one too, a good man. Your family helped the poor and the needy, and you especially helped the young child. A good family, one that was well respected and loved. You lived quite happily, until one terrible night. Your father was visited by a man, tall and dark. He was the Duke, the Ever First Dark One. He had been jealous of your father's fortune and killed him without thought. You begged, pleaded with him to let your sister live. But he would not listen; the evil inside him was too great. You tried protecting your sister from the same fate but he blasted you out the window and into the pond. He killed her and left you for dead. But the Guardian of Spring took pity on you, taking power of a star and giving you life, immortal life. She tasked you with bringing joy to the children, like you had always done. You did so for a time, but always saw the threat of the Dark One. A new one came and went and then I came asking you for a way for my father to be free of it. But you knew he would not go through, no you saw the evil that clenched at his soul. Your anger for it got the better of you. When he tried to get help for getting across, you didn't help him."

"There was no way for me to help him get across," Blue Fairy cried.

"But there was a way to bring me back," Baelfire said angrily, "There was a way to summon me from that world, through the Mages! You knew I wanted to be with my father! But instead you abandoned me in a world that was far crueler than the one I had left."

"I didn't know, I was trying to save you," Blue Fairy said, tearfully, "I didn't want to see you suffer the same fate as Elizabeth!"

"He was my father, he was being possessed. Instead of pitting everyone against him, why didn't you tell people about what was hurting him? Why not try and find a way to destroy the magic. NOT HIM."

"There wasn't a way!" Blue Fairy said.

"True Love's kiss," Baelfire challenged, "The Enchantress, there was so many ways. But you took none of them."

"Please, Baelfire!" Blue Fairy pleaded, walking over to him, "What can I do to prove that meant no harm! Please I never wanted to kill your father, I just saw the evil in him that has killed so many."

Baelfire paused, a smile growing on his face. He then said kindly, "Then work with me. We have a way to eliminate the dark one, but we shall need you to work together with everyone. No matter who it is."

Baelfire looked at her with a growing understanding and said, "Put your own mind at ease and do the right thing. I now know you truly meant no harm and know I will not let your sacrifice be in vain."

Blue Fairy felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly and Baelfire said, "I know Emma has told you about the children missing, but don't come looking for them like she asked. We have the children and they are perfectly safe."

"But if you have the children," Blue Fairy said slowly, "This is a ruse?"

"In a sense," Baelfire said, "We need them to work together, and this is the best way to do it. We are working against time and my daughters spell won't last for long."

"But-no!" Blue Fairy said stricken, "Baelfire, you cannot let this spell end. The consequences for us all will be too great!"

"I know what the consequences are," Baelfire said bitterly, "But the consequences will be worse if it continues. The longer the spell continued the shorter the curse will survive after the spell is broken. Just do your part and we'll take care of the rest."

Baelfire turned on his heel and walked out saying, "Everyone is going to go home, I promise you."

* * *

"Hey-Hey are you okay?"

Belle blinked to see Ruby looking at her concerned. Belle nodded slowly and Ruby said, "Are you hurt? Can you stand?"

"I-I think so," Belle whispered, sitting upright. They seemed to have fallen into a room with no windows. There was a door on the opposite side of the room. It wasn't a terrible room; it had a bed and comfy looking chairs. They were chained together though, as Belle noticed when she went to touch her head. Ruby saw her movement and said, "Here, let me look."

Belle allowed her to do so, a little relieved by her kindness. Ruby checked her head for injuries and said, "I don't see anything, which is good considering the fall we had. But still, don't do any sudden movements."

"Alright," Belle said as Red helped her over to the couch. She sat her down and asked, "What's your name again?"

"Belle," Belle said, staring at Ruby, "Yours?"

"Red," she said with a smile, "But everyone just calls me Ruby here."

"Nice to meet you," Belle said, with a weak laugh, "Wish it was under better circumstances."

"So, you're with Gold?" Red said after a good stretch of silence had past and Belle nodded. "How did that one happen?"

"Well, it's a rather long story, and you might think I'm crazy," Belle said, with almost an exasperated laugh. Ruby then said reassuringly, "No crazier than mine, I'm sure. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine," Belle said, almost a little happy for someone to talk to, "But can we try getting out of here? I'm sorry, I don't like being locked in rooms."

"Its fine," Red said, helping Belle to her feet, "Hopefully we won't run into the enemy."

"Hopefully," Belle said. They walked over to the door, which was surprisingly unlocked. They exited the room, finding themselves in a long hallway. They walked a bit before Belle said, "I made a deal with him."

"Hmm?" Red asked and Belle said, "I made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin to save my village. I promised that I would go with him forever. As long as he promised to save my village. I was frightened of him at first, but after a time he didn't seem that frightening. He was a little queer and oddly eccentric, but there were times that I would see him gently and kind. I was actually happy that I was there, instead of back home…"

"Why?" Ruby asked, her eyes filled with curiosity. Belle smiled bitterly and said, "My father was the Earl of Avalon. He loved me that I was sure. But you know women have their place and mine was to be married to a man I could barely stand. He was selfish, vain, always superficial and showing off. Especially to women."

"Sounds like a prince charming," Red said sarcastically.

"No kidding," Belle said, "But he had an army and good military experience. So we were supposed to marry. So when I made the deal with Rumpelstiltskin, it saved me from that."

"Almost sounds like he was your hero," Red said incredulously. Belle smiled and said, "He was a man once, before the Dark Magic took him. He still there…under it all. I think I was just one of the first to be able to see it."

"So what happened? Did you fall in love with him?" Red asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. Belle smiled and said, "Bit by bit I did. And I could have sworn he was falling in love with me too. And then he let me go."

"What?" Red asked and Belle said, "He told me if I would fetch him straw and return, he would tell me about his son. He didn't expect me to come back, he was giving me a chance to leave. And I almost took it."

"What stopped you?" Red asked and Belle's looked darkened. She then said, "I met a woman, on the road. She told me of a way, that True Loves kiss would break any curse. This woman was the evil queen."

Red's face fell and Belle said, "I went like a lovesick fool back to him and I kissed him. He kissed me back and it began to break. But I told him what the woman said on the road and he thought I had tricked him, trying to weaken him to kill him. He thought I was working for _her_."

Red watched her companion with wide eyes, hurt filling them. Belle didn't look at her and said, "After than he told me to leave. So I did. I went to go back home and my father… was less than receptive. He turned me away, ashamed of just being his servant. God knows what he would have done if he knew I fell in love with him. I went on many adventures after that, before the Queen imprisoned me."

There was a long pause and Red looked at Belle. She then took Belle's hand saying, "Well it's not crazy. Perhaps if I didn't know Alison like I do, I might think so."

"What do you mean?" Belle asked curiously. Red looked a head, pausing a moment. She then said, "I knew Alison as Autumn while the curse was still active. She had moved here three almost four years ago with her foster mother. She was littler then, but acted all grown up. She was so cute, selling Granny her apples for our pies. I swear, she was adorable in her own little way. I never really met her foster mother, but she was always waiting in the car. Granny had finally talked to her one day on the phone, setting up so Alison would be watched during the day by us. One day, she had been coming to spend the night with me when Gold came by for the rent. He startled her half to death, sneaking up behind her. He was… polite with her in the room, calling her dearie as he said good bye. I nearly laughed, her cheeks turned so pink."

"Aww," Belle said, smiling more warmly. Ruby smiled as she said, "I thought she had the biggest little girl crush ever. She practically memorized when he would come for the rent and stay over. She tried offering her apples to him but he always politely declined. It wasn't until one festival almost two years ago that she finally went to his shop and gave him apples. He told her he didn't want any but she said she wasn't going home with them so he might as well take them. He tried them and liked them. He made a deal with her, which she gladly accepted. She came to the diner; grinning from ear to ear saying that she finally got the old coot to try one."

Belle couldn't help but laugh and then covered her mouth. She looked back down the hallway as did Ruby. A sudden suspicious look came over her face as she said, "I find it strange."

"Find what strange?" Ruby asked and Belle said, "We've been walking and talking and haven't run into anyone. I mean, why would the Siren attack us and then just leave us to wander? Surely she would have sent some enemies to keep us busy?"

"I don't know," Ruby said thoughtfully, "But then again, why would the Enchantress steal something from all the lands and sick them on us?"

"True," Belle said frowning, "All of its confusing."

"Keep that thought," Red said, a pondering expression on her face, "You're right when you say something isn't right, but we'll need to find out where everyone is first."

* * *

"Damn it!" Charming said, attempting to get back up from falling. He and Whale were in a room, with a rock climbing wall. Little vines were creeping up it, the grayish hue of the room rather creepy. At the top was a hole, as if an exit for the two of them. Whale winced and said, "Well that went well."

"Shut up Whale!" Charming snapped, as he went to stand up. Charming winced though as he moved his free hand. Whale spotted his discomfort as Charming moved it and said, "You should probably not try climbing again. It looks as if you might have badly sprained it."

"Well then what other suggestions do you have?" Charming said, "Because until we find another way out of here, we are just going to have to keep trying."

"How about just sitting still a moment, Charming," Whale snapped, obvious displeased about the whole situation, "Nothing is going to get accomplished by rushing into things."

"And nothing will get accomplished by doing nothing," Charming said, and Whale said, "Look, just at least let me tend to your wrist. We already have one handicap with these cuffs, let's not make another one."

Charming's expression softened and allowed Dr. Whale to examine his wrist. Dr. Whale did so, taking the patience to wrap it tightly. David was staring up at the wall, as if trying to formulate a plan. Whale glanced at him and said, "I would just wait a minute before trying to climb up that wall again. You've already injured yourself once; nothing's going to happen just because we raced to the top."

"The longer we stay down here, the longer the Siren holds captive my grandson," David snapped, "And I don't feel like waiting around to find out what she's going to do to him."

"Look," Whale said, just as testy, "You might be Prince in your world. But you are not prince in mine! So please understand when I say you're not the boss of me!"

"Fine, then let's find a way out of these chains and go our separate ways," Charming said, "Deal?"

"Deal!" Dr. Whale said, yanking on his chained arm. The chains suddenly broke, several of the rings falling to the floor. They shattered like glass and seemed to have evaporated. Charming breathed in as did Whale, which turned to be a big mistake. Charming felt himself burn with shivers as the room appeared to get bigger and bigger. But what he had realized actually happened was that they had gotten smaller.

"What sorcery is this!?" Whale snapped, obviously annoyed at the current situation. Charming looked around and said in deep pondering, "I'm not quite sure…"

They both looked in shock as the room suddenly began to shake. Charming then looked up at the wall in horror as he saw that it was moving. Moving to close in right on them. Grabbing Whale's shoulder, Charming snapped, "Come on let's go!"

They raced to the wall, climbing up onto the smaller vines that had been creeping up the wall. They hadn't been big enough for them to climb before but now they seemed to be just the right size. Adrenaline rushed through the two of them as the wall came closer and closer to them. Charming almost felt himself slip as he grabbed onto one of the vines near him. He looked down to see if Whale was alright, and found that the Doctor was right on his heels. David finally made it to the top and reached down to help Whale. He yanked the man up and into the opening. They crawled out into the main room as they heard a loud clanking of the wall making contact with the other wall. They both were panting and Whale said, "Well that certainly wasn't expected."

"No, it wasn't," Charming said, looking at him, "Are you alright?"

"Fine. You?" Whale asked, sitting up against the curved wall. There were several mirrors in the room but no doors. The room was circular and seemed magnificently huge from their perspective as the ceiling seemed nonexistent. In the center of the room there was a rather tall table. Pushing back his hair, Charming couldn't help but look down at the cuff that still remained on his wrist. He couldn't help but wonder if the two events were interrelated.

* * *

"How strange," Alison said staring in the mirror, "I didn't think Charming would end up as the weak link."

"Hm? Did you say something, my lady?" Jefferson said, glancing over at her from the seat in the stadium seats. He was lying down, looking quite bored. Alison waved her hand and the scene in the mirror disappeared. She then turned to Hatter and smiled coyly. She then walked over to him saying, "It's been a while since you've called me that."

"It's been a while since I've been able to call you that," Jefferson murmured, glancing up at the young Mage, "After all, it's only as of recently the muchness you has returned."

"I only wish your muchness would return," Alison replied, almost cheekily, "It's been a while since I've seen you like your conniving self."

Jefferson's cheerful face faded into a pained expression and Alison sighed. She walked over to him and sat down promptly by his head. He stared up at her as she said, "You know, for someone that lectured me so much about being happy you're really not doing it yourself."

"It's hard to do when you have so much damage to undo," Jefferson stressed and Alison said, "And I don't? I've done plenty to make many enemies and ended up in really messy stuff, and yet you still told me to find happiness."

"Yes, but-," Jefferson said exasperated and Alison said firmly, "No, no more but, although, or however. You will have your happily ever after, you've come way too far to start guilt tripping now."

Jefferson stared at her and she jokingly punched his shoulder saying, "Now get up. People will be up here sooner than you know it and you will not be sleeping on the job."

"Of course not," he said suddenly. He suddenly sprang to his feet and turned around with almost of flourished spin. He bowed to her saying, "But you did promise me a dance."

Alison smiled coyly and said, "Indeed I did."

Jefferson bowed with a flourish and clapped his hands together. The music in the stadium began to play, not fast but very reminiscent of another time. Alison did her flourish of a bow before placing her hat on her head. Jefferson smiled, that wonderfully mad smile again as he said, "It fits your head much better now."

"As will yours," Alison said quietly. Jefferson looked at her confused as she indicated behind him. Jefferson turned and saw it sitting upon the stool. His hat, perfectly fine and prim as if it had been waiting for him the whole time. Mixed emotions crossed through him as he stared long and hard at it. Alison wasn't sure of it herself, but there was a strange wanting hope on her face. As terribly selfish as she felt for hoping it, she wanted nothing more for him to take up his hat again. But she wouldn't make him, no she couldn't be so cruel as that. Swallowing, Alison said, "It yours for the taking, if you want it."

A hard look came into Jefferson's eyes as he said, "No. That hat has caused me enough troubles. I have Grace now."

Alison's eyes glistened with tears, her heart breaking. Staring at the hat, Jefferson remembered bittersweet memories of someone he had once binded his life too. Jefferson had no intention of hurting Alison, in fact if he had turned around he would have noticed how badly she took his words. A tear slipped down her cheek and she impatiently wiped them away. She turned around, breathing in deep and then turned around and put on her very best smile and said, "Well, I guess one hat will be fine enough. Shall we?"

Jefferson turned around, allowing his smile to return. Alison then turned on her left foot, raising her arms up. Jefferson stepped behind her as he held out his arms. Gracefully Alison let her arms fall, gently resting her hands into his own. He then spun her around, spinning her until she was a distance away. One hand released, Alison leaned out staring at him intently. He held tightly to her one hand as he raised the other above his head. They side stepped slowly to the music as Alison broke her gaze. Jefferson did notice this and he asked, "Is something wrong, Milady?"

"No," Alison lied, staring off at the empty seats, "Just reminiscing about things long past…"

"Like Wonderland?" Jefferson asked quietly as he spun he around elaborately, "Our adventures?"

"Our narrow misses with the Dark One," Alison teased, hoping to keep her mind off of the present dark cloud on her mind.

Jefferson winced and said in a jovial manner, "Well considering we never got caught, I'm sure it was quite a blow to his ever growing ego."

"What did you ever do to him anyway?" Alison grinned and said as she found both of her hands in his as they slowed to a stop, "It's a rarity when Gold ever gets upset over anything."

"I worked for him," Jefferson said, slowly coming to a stop, "Long story short, there was just one thing I tricked him into giving up."

Alison opened her mouth to ask what that one thing was when the mirror began to glow behind her. Jefferson glanced at it and said, "You should watch. It might finally be them."

"I know," Alison said with an almost indifferent tone. Walking over to it, her heart winced a little bit as she watched Gold and Snow White struggling to their feet. Alison crossed her arms, biting her lip gently. Jefferson had walked up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Alison didn't even flinch as Jefferson said lowly, "Are you going to be alright? You don't have to watch…."

"No I do," Alison said, forcing her voice to be stern, "I am Wonderland's Mage and I will follow this through. Just because he's family makes him no different to the others in this test."

Jefferson leaned over as Alison heard Baelfire's voice come in over the intercom.

"_We're good to go_."

"Good," Alison murmured, staring into the mirror, "Because they're coming."

* * *

"Damn," growled Gold, as he felt his leg throb in protest. He and Snow had fallen into a room that was small and dingy. Snow White groaned, feeling sore all over. She tried getting up but there was a tug on her wrist. She looked down to see her wrist and Gold's wrist chained together. Groaning, Snow White said, "Of course, why would she make it easy?"

"Apparently she has no conscious," Gold growled and stood up. He then reached for his cane and leaned against it. He grasped Snow White's hand and pulled her to her feet. Snow White balanced herself and looked around the room. Looking exasperated, Snow said, "Where are we now?"

"Probably somewhere below the stadium," grumbled Gold as he moved to walk over to the door. Snow White followed, her nerves on edge. She followed him and said, "We need to find a way back to the top-!"

"No we need to find a way back to the others," Gold said testily, "Find a way to break these chains so I go can go kill this damned monster!"

"Rumpelstiltskin stop!" Snow White demanded and Gold glared at her. But when he spoke, Snow White couldn't help but notice he sounded desperate, "Stop? This woman just sent us all down a hole chained, possible hurting Belle and going after Alison!"

"And nothing will get accomplished by freaking out!" Snow White snapped, "Believe me, I'm just as worried. But we can't just go charging in when she clearly has the upper hand! That won't help with Alison or Belle!"

"Then what do you propose we do!" Rumpelstiltskin snapped and Snow White said firmly, "We are going to make our way back up to the top! The longer we delay searching for people, the less likely we are going to help anyone! Including Alison! We need to work together or we are going to fail!"

Gold watched her, reproachful for a minute but seemed to have calmed down. As much as he hated to admit it, there was truth to her words. His mask returned in place as he said calmly, "Will she be alright with Red?"

"Belle will be perfectly safe, Red will protect her with her life," Snow White said, reassuring. She then walked forward saying, "Now let's go. We'll need to be discreet from here on out."

Gold said nothing but followed her to the door. She opened it slowly and quietly, staring out of the room. She was then met with a sight that would have been amazing had the situation not been what it was. It was a white and silver room, mirrors along the walls everyone they looked. They walked to the center of the room and looked around in confusion. Snow White looked exasperated as she said, "There is no way out."

"That we can see, dearie," Gold said softly, "That we can see…"

Gold lead her over to one of the mirror's, reaching out to touch the sleek frame. Suddenly it began to glow as did the other mirrors, causing them to back away. Snow White covered her eyes and said, "What did you do?!"

"Relax dearie," Gold said, with a contemplating expression. But soon his own form went rigid as he saw a scene before him that he had long wished forgotten. Snow White glanced up to see a scene on the road, in the middle of the night. Rumpelstiltskin was standing with a boy with dark hair, near soldiers. The soldiers were snickering as he said, "I know you don't I? What was your name? Spindelshanks? Threadwhistel? Hobblefoot?"

"His name is Rumpelstiltskin," the young Baelfire said bravely.

The other chuckling continued as the knight said, "Ah, the man who ran. This your boy? How old is he? What's your name?"

Gold suddenly grasped his cane and then lashed out, a mixture of dark emotions crossing his face. Snow White didn't have the will to even bothering trying to stop him. But his cane fell on dull air, obviously no long able to strike the mirror he had just previously touched. His balance left him as Snow White grabbed a hold on him. The scene continued on like nothing had just occurred.

"I'm Baelfire and I'm thirteen!" Baelfire said bravely.

"Hush boy!" Rumpelstiltskin said exasperated. The Knight seemed pleased, but not in a good way. He then asked, "When is your Birthday, boy?"

"In two days-!" Baelfire said and Rumpelstiltskin tried hushing him again. Snow White watched in horror as Rumpelstiltskin tensed up. The Knight looked at Rumpelstiltskin and said, "Did you teach him to run like you did, Rumpelstiltskin? Did he tell you? Did he tell you how he ran from the battles and the Ogre's turned the tide while everyone was killed? He returned home to his wife who could not bear the sight of him. Because women don't like to be married to cowards."

"Please don't speak to my boy like that," Rumpelstiltskin pleaded. The Knight stood up straight and said, "It is treason to avoid service. Take the boy now."

"No-No please!" Rumpelstiltskin begged and Snow White felt tears come to her eyes. Gold was stiff, unable to move or speak. It was like he was frozen to the spot. The Knight then said with a cruel look, "Kiss my boot."

Rumpelstiltskin looked aghast as he said, "I don't understand-!"

"You wanted my price and I want your fealty! Now kiss my boot!" the Knight demanded.

"Please, not in front of my boy-,"

"Kiss my boot!" The Knight shouted and Rumpelstiltskin fell over. Snow White flinched as the Knight kicked Rumpelstiltskin. She covered her mouth and then the scene changed. Rumpelstiltskin was talking with an older man while Baelfire slept, telling him of stories of a knife and a Dark One. It changed to a clearing where the Dark One and the frightened spinner stood. The Dark One spoke, speaking cruel words that made even Snow White scream, crashing her arm out, "Enough!"

The scene stopped and faded back into the mirror room. Snow White wiped her tears as Gold now stood stone still, not meeting her gaze. She looked at him and said, "What was that?"

"That," Gold said, his voice deadening, "This…is a Binding Glass, a huge room of looking glasses that will show the users memories in the name of understanding."

"In the name of… understanding?"

"As in, if we don't work together," Gold said, his voice still dead and his gaze still distant, "It will keep showing us memories, breaking any possibilities of 'setbacks'. This is what the Role Players in Wonderland used to make better soldiers. I wasn't quite sure what it was until I activated it…"

"I'm so sorry," Snow White said, her eyes glassing over more.

Gold finally seemed to snap out of his trance and looked down at her sternly. He then said, his voice emotionless, "What? What are you sorry about?"

"That! That airing of memories," Snow White said, looking back at it, "Did that really happen to you?"

"Yes dearie," Gold said, sounding like he was talking about something unimportant, "Long ago… when I was a man."

"But you were so different," Snow White said, "What happened?"

"What happened?" Gold said shortly, "I became the dark one, I took his powers to protect my boy. And in the end I lost him. Now can we please move to find an exit?"

"No," Snow White said, terrified, "No, you need to tell me. I don't want to touch another one of these mirrors and find something else out that is horrible."

"Well you won't have to worry about that," Gold snapped, his tense body obvious acting as a barrier between her and his emotions, his humanity, "Now let it die, it is not your business!"

"It is my business-this thing is _MAKING_ it my business," Snow White said, her free hand flinging back towards the mirrors, "Please Gold, we are not going anywhere without working together! It isn't going to let us!"

"I don't care," Gold said, grasping his cane once more, "I will destroy it if I have to."

"No!" Snow White said, grabbing his arm. He glared at her but she gaze was overpowering him as she said, "Destroying things is not the answer. Rumpelstiltskin, don't let that side of you win it's already cost you so much!"

"How would you know my pain," snarled Gold, his protective wall beginning to crack and Snow said, "Because I saw it, I saw what Alison and Belle see. I see what your son see's and I see what this power has done to you! Please Gold, if you don't tell me about you this things is going to do it for you! Please don't let it do such a horrible thing!"

"The only thing horrible dearie, was what you saw there," Gold said sternly, "Me being a coward."

"No, what I saw there was a man protecting his child!" Snow White said, her eyes glassy, "That scum said that you ran from the wars? Of course you would, thousands have run from them! There would have been no way for you to have beaten the Ogres just as a man; no one has been able to do it. You had a son, a family-!"

"A wife who ran away for being a coward," Gold said, bitterly. Snow then reached out, her strong will staring him in the face. She touched his shoulder saying, "Nothing is more important than family. Baelfire would have never wanted to grow up without you."

The mirrors had begun to shine again and displayed another seen. A man's tomb, with a grieving daughter sobbing inconsolably. Snow looked back with a touched expression as Gold looked on. There was a differently look in his eyes, watching the younger Snow White cry. It was more human the emotion in his eyes and Snow White said, "I know more than anyone what it's like to have your father taken from you."

Gold stared at her almost with a quiet expression. Snow White looked around as the scene faded again and looked exasperated. She glanced at Gold saying, "Look, I know that working with us is probably the last thing you want to be doing. But you're not alone anymore. Baelfire may be grown and Belle an adult but Alison needs you. She may not say it, she may not show it, but she needs you to be the bigger man for once. She may be the Mage of Wonderland, but she is still a child…"

Gold's eyes hardened a bit but said in a resigned voice, "Don't remind me…"

"Then make a deal with me," Snow said, releasing his shoulder and stepping back, "You keep that… power under control and help us defeat the Enchantress and go home. No more trickery, no more cunning evil plans… In return, we will leave you in peace, no more grudges, no more fighting, just peace."

Gold looked to see her cuffed hand outstretched. He glanced up at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. Snow might not have shown it, but she was nervous. Gold had a temper and she knew it. Not only that, he also liked working alone. But her feelings were put at ease as he took her hand, saying in a resigned voice, "Deal."

* * *

"Damn it," Emma said, grimacing at the growing ache in her legs. They were far up the stalk of vines, the ground bellow no longer visible. The exit was not far out of reach, but Regina and Emma looked rather exhausted. Regina pushed her hair out of her face, looking both annoyed and out of breath. Regina glanced up and said, "Who would have thought this would have been so draining?"

"Not me," Emma said, with a long shaky sigh, "But then again, I would imagine climbing for hours and hours. Who knows what she has done to Henry?"

"Nothing," Regina said, her voice sounding a little dark, "Believe me, if the Enchantress is behind this she won't do anything until we are standing right in front of her. It wouldn't be as satisfying if she did anything now."

"Alright, for someone that's suppose to be known as the Guardian as Justice, she really makes herself look like the bad guy," Emma said, her voice rough and sounding very irritated, "What gives?"

"No one knows," Regina said leaning against the vines, "No one has lived long enough to know how she came to be. The only person that would even know the slightest bit of info on the Enchantress would be her apprentice."

"She had an apprentice?" Emma asked, "Who? Did you meet this person?"

"No, I just heard about it from one of my sources," Regina said, staring up at the endless darkness, "A person with a moving castle…."

"Moving Castle?" Emma said baffled. Regina shrugged, looking more defeated than ever. Emma stared at Regina and finally asked, "Why would you make a deal with her? Surely you would know that wouldn't end well!"

"I needed reassurance," Regina said, her voice wavering ever so slightly, "I needed to make sure the curse wouldn't disappear. Just for once, I wanted to win…"

"Win? This is about winning?" Emma said sounding disgusted. Regina obviously caught on to her tone and snapped, "Yes! Because my entire life I've been stuck in a cage. A prison I could not escape. My mother trapped me with magic my entire life. Even when I fell in love with someone, I could not escape. Then I rescued Snow White from her horse and my mother accepted a marriage proposal from the King. Snow White discovered the secret of my love and promise not to tell. But she turned around and did it anyway! My mother killed him; ripped out his heart and crushed it to dust. My mother forced me to marry the King, to be the Queen. She entrapped me for life, all because someone could not keep their mouth shut and I lost everything! So yes this is about winning because you have no idea what it's like to lose your entire life!"

"I'm sorry," Emma said, her voice a mixture of pain and angry, "And your right when you say I don't know what it was like to be trapped. I _do_ know what's it's like to have your family ripped away from you. To be alone in the world your entire life, to be tossed from family to family like a meal ticket or some therapeutic tool!"

Regina watched Emma with a mixture of anger and resentment, but held of a tinge of regret. Both women had pain, as much as neither of them liked to admit it. In midst of the anger and intense trauma, somewhat of an understanding passed among them. Swallowing, Regina watched Emma look up towards the exit and say, "Come on, we should get going again. I don't want to stay in one place too long and have the Siren send someone after us."

"Right," Regina said, climbing up after Emma. The rest of the way was in silence as they finally reached the ceiling where a trap door was. Emma reached out, touching the old wooden planks with her free hand. Emma glanced down at Regina, who stared at her wordlessly. Regina reached up as well and pushed along with Emma to open the door. It swung up, hitting the ground with a soft thud. The two women exchanged glances and traveled up into the new room. Emma looked around as she crawled up into a room even stranger than the one before. It was like they were in an overgrown garden, everything stretching about ten times taller than it should be. Emma looked around, obviously in shock. Regina glanced around; surprise entering her eyes but not fazing her so obviously. The two walked forward as Emma said, "This is all so strange."

"Well that's Wonderland for you," Regina said, sounding much like her old self.

"Oh I wish Alison was here right now," Emma said, her voice growing with anxiety. Regina tensed as Emma walked forward. Regina stopped her, however, and watched her intently. Emma glanced back and said, "What's wrong?"

"Alison," Regina said, frowning in a contemplating way, "You mean Alice."

"If she liked to be called that, then yeah," Emma said, staring at Regina bewildered, "But her real name is Alison."

Regina's jaw tightened as she said, "It's probably best that she wasn't here."

"Why? If she was, then we could defeat the Siren," Emma said, narrowing her eyes slightly, "We would know how to get out of here."

"I highly doubt that," Regina said, staring around with distaste, "Alice is the Mage of Wonderland, the Land of Madness. Everything there is backwards, upside downs, and incomprehensible. Trust me when I say Alice is no exception to that."

"Why?" Emma said, her voice sounding sterner, "Did you know her?"

"No," Regina said, staring at Emma intently, "I never got the chance to meet her. Being that the Queen of Hearts and I never got along, needless to say I never took many trips to Wonderland. But I do know of her and I know that she not only trained the most dangerous team of War Players but also defeated the Queen of Hearts."

Emma swallowed and said despite even feeling stupid for saying it, "How strong could the Queen of Hearts be?"

Regina's eyes held a dark emotion for a few moments before her emotionless expression returned. Regina then said, "Her blood lust is incredible, and so is her power. Even Rumpelstiltskin failed to imprison her when she tried double crossing him."

Suddenly a gust of wind blew by, giggles floating by just as quickly. Emma looked around as did Regina. Emma was much more panicked than the evil queen as she said, "What was that?"

Regina didn't answer as she looked around. She stepped closer to Emma as the wind picked up once more the giggling becoming more incessant. Emma stared around as Regina said under her breath, "Damn, she brought them."

"Brought them? Who's them?" Emma asked, staring at the Evil Queen wide eyed. But the queen did not need to answer as Emma looked around to see Flowers appearing from the depths of the tall grass. Emma looked beyond terrified as she realized the giggling was coming from the flowers. Regina then said softly, "The Field of Flowers. Alice's little network of spies."

"But why would they be here," Emma asked, still staring at the newcomers. Regina didn't look fazed as she said, "Why indeed."

The flowers giggles had gotten louder, but something new had joined in. A female voice, soft and chilling, singing softly in the wind. Regina and Emma listened, both refusing to say a single word. As Emma and Regina listened, the two heard the twisted dreadful song:

_What fun, what gain,_

_What silly little Dames._

_Standing around in our attendance_

_Stuck in Dependence._

_They talk, they fret_

_About our silly little pet._

_If only they knew_

_About the things that our Alice do._

_She may not be_

_As pretty as we_

_But she certainly knows_

_How badly it goes_

_When someone plucks out us from our home._

_She know our love, our deepest desire_

_Besides to sing in with the Choir._

_To take and seal,_

_To blossom from the feel _

_Of our homelands liquids still._

_She painted the roses red, she painted the roses red._

_But what you don't know, you still don't know_

_Is how she painted the roses red._

_She painted the roses red_

_From the enemies that are dead._

"Oh my-," Emma started but then felt the ground give away beneath her. The flowers laugher faded away as Emma and Regina felt down a long twisty tunnel. Both women's screams echoed throughout the tunnel that seemed endless. Emma winced as she felt a pop in her shoulder and felt a nasty swooping sensation in her stomach as they fell without any contact with the walls. Emma suddenly felt something pull her back as they grew nearer to the floor. The two women crashed into the floor, but luckily broke nothing. Emma coughed as she said, "That was beyond nasty. How are we not dead?"

"Thanks to my magic," muttered Regina as the two struggled to get to her their feet. Emma looked around to find herself in a room with many mirrors. In the middle of the room was a table with two objects upon it: a key and a bottle. Emma couldn't help but feel that she remembered this room from somewhere. Regina picked up the bottle and sniffed it. Regina winced and said, "Drink Me…. Should have known."

"Pardon?" Emma asked, staring at her strangely. Unknown to the two women, two tiny men were running towards them. Charming shouted, "Emma! EMMA!"

"She's not going to hear us," Whale said, wincing, "We're much too small."

Charming looked around and noticed a box of something down bellow one of the legs of the chair. Charming opened up the box and stared at the cake that said Eat Me. A light bulb went off in his head and he said, "Whale, you wouldn't happen to remember the tale of Alice in Wonderland, would you?"

"Distinctly," Whale said, frowning at Charming. Charming then said, "Make sure to get away in time."

"Wait, Charming!" Whale said, a dawning expression coming upon his face. But Charming had already eaten a piece of the cake and had put it back down. Suddenly, Whale found himself running as the man before him grew ten times the size he should have been. The two women nearly screamed bloody murder as they backed against the wall in order to get away from the Gigantic Prince Charming. Emma stared up at him terrified as she said, "David?!"

"Emma!" his voice vibrated the room. Whale had seemed to manage to climb up onto David's now overly large boot. Regina looked at him and said, "Dr. Whale?"

"Emma Swan!" Whale shouted, obviously very irked, "Do you have the Drink Me Potion?!"

"Drink me Potion?" Emma asked, obviously confused. Regina lifted up the bottle and said, "This. Why would you want it Whale? Trying to become as small as a lady bug?"

"Stow it, Regina!" David thundered, causing Emma and Regina to shake and Whale to fall flat on his back. Emma looked around, and David tried talking more quietly, "Emma, there is a cake, with the words Eat Me. See if you can find it."

"Better yet," Regina said, holding out her hand. Closing her eyes, Regina stood perfectly still for a moment. Emma watched as something zoomed into her hand. Regina opened her eyes as she saw the partially eaten cake and said, "Here it is."

"Is this-?" Emma started and Regina finished, "The food and drink from the story Alice in Wonderland? Yes, it is."

Regina handed Emma the cake and Emma held on to it. Regina took a piece of it and gently stuck a piece of it in the Drink Me Potion. It glowed a bright blue before sending off little waves of sparkles. Regina shook it gently and said, "Good, now you should return to your normal size."

"Why should we drink that!?" Whale snapped, staring up at Regina with a dark look, "Why should we even trust you?!"

"Because if you don't, you'll be stuck as a midget man forever," Regina said, irritated, "Drink it and you'll return to normal."

"Whale," Emma said firmly, "We don't have time to argue. Drink it quick."

Whale gave them both a long stare before nodding. Regina then bent down, allowing Whale to drink from the bottle. Coughing in an irritated fashion, Whale suddenly saw Emma and Regina getting smaller and smaller until he knew he was at normal height. Regina allowed David to take the bottle as he carefully poured the mixture into his mouth. Charming felt himself shrink until he was back at normal size. He stumbled a bit, before Emma caught him. Emma looked at the pair of them, before asking, "You weren't bound together?"

"We were," Charming said, frowning, "But the chains broke."

"And a wall tried to squish us," Whale said heatedly. Regina looked at them in a mocking fashion as she said, "Well, shall we find a way out of this room?"

"Not yet," Whale said, moving like lightening. Emma nearly swore as she felt her wrist pop as she was violently yanked to the floor. Regina was now pinned up against the wall as electricity shot out from his hands. Emma winced as she felt the growing pressure around him. Charming grabbed Whale and flung him away with surprising force. Whale crashed into the table but quickly regained himself. Emma grabbed Regina, helping her back up. The two women stared in shock as Charming was punched in the face and Whale stared at his hand as electricity gathered into a ball. He looked at Regina darkly and said sarcastically, "Long Live the Queen."

He flung the ball at Regina, but Emma stepped in front of the woman. Emma found herself crashing into Regina, who crashed through the mirror. There was a screeched and Emma found herself falling on top of Regina. Coughing, she pushed against the slick floor and onto her back. Emma winced as the brightness of the room. Snow White and Gold were by their side in a split second as Snow helped her daughter to her feet. Gold held a look of distain as he helped Regina to her feet saying, "Crash landing?"

"Shut up and look out!" Regina ducked as another electric shock was sent their way. Gold immediately snapped his fingers and Whale was sent flying back into the wall. Stone made vines seem to erupt from the wall as he was trapped in it. Snow glanced at him and said, "Nicely done."

"Snow!" Charming had climbed into the room and rushed over. He hugged her briefly and asked worried, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, really," Snow said honestly, "Now that you've solved our conundrum of getting out of here."

Charming nodded slowly as they quickly exited the room. Everyone glanced at Whale, to find him unconscious. Charming looked at him with an angry expression and said, "So what do we do with this scum."

"Leave him," Emma said and Charming looked at her in disbelief saying, "He just attacked us with anti magic, we need to deal with him before he deals with us."

"We shouldn't deal with him because he's anti magic," Emma said, standing her ground, "He's obvious one of the people infected by the Enchantress which means he's not himself right now. Any punishment we cast on him now would be unfair."

"I would agree," Gold interjected, "Besides, from what the situation looks like so far, the infected can infect others. We wouldn't want to keep him prisoner near us for long because even I can't completely stop anti-magic."

"But we can't just let him run around free," David protested and Snow White said, "No we can't. Gold, do you think you have enough power to keep him asleep?"

"I have enough power to keep him unconscious," Gold said, rubbing his thumb and pointer finger together, "But with the anti-magic inside him it will only be for a few hours."

"Then let's do that," Snow White said and Regina shifted slightly. Snow looked at Gold who reached out towards Whale's head. Purple gas was formed and was blown into Whale's face. It went into his mouth and nostrils, and there was a big heavy sigh and then nothing. Gold put down his hand and said, "That should last him a few hours. Give us enough time to figure this out."

Suddenly one of mirrors swung out, creaking loud and obnoxiously. Everyone spun around, very much on their guard. It wasn't until Ruby and Belle came around the corner. The minute they saw them, everyone relaxed as Snow exclaimed, "Red!"

"Snow!" Ruby said, as they rushed over. Belle reached out and hugged Gold with her free arm. Gold hugged her back briefly as he murmured, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Belle said, "We weren't even attacked."

"We've just been walking down that endless hallway," Red said, glanced back at the entry way and jerked her hand towards Gold, "Thank God we finally found you, it was creepy as him."

"Red!" scolded Snow and Gold merely shrugged it off. He then looked around at everyone and said, "Well now that we've been reunited, let's try and find a way back to the room above."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Emma asked and Regina looked down at the floor. A dawning expression crossed her face as she said, "Break the floor."

"Pardon?" Charming asked and Regina said, "If my theory is correct, Wonderland is filled with opposites, filled with puzzling things. So if that is true, in order to get up-."

"We must go down," Snow finished, nodding her head slightly, "It's worth a shot."

"Indeed it is," Gold said, staring down at the floor. He then said, "Everyone get to the center of the room. If we don't stay together there is more of a chance we will all get separated again."

Everyone agreed, standing around in a circle while Gold closed his eyes. But just as the magic was about to build up in his hands, something odd happened. The cuffs around their wrists suddenly unlocked and fell to the floor with a clank. Emma stared down blankly and said, "What in the world?"

Suddenly, things dropped from the ceiling crashing into the floor. Everyone stared around as the things suddenly sprang to life in an eerie robotic fashion. They looked like metal, but white light glowing through the cracks. They each seemed to hold a weapon of choice, varying in size. Everyone backed together as the puppets crept in closer. Belle grabbed Gold's arm as she said, "What do we do?"

"Just give me a minute," Gold said, grimacing. Focusing his eyes, Gold murmured, "Prepare to catch."

"What?" Emma asked, but her question was soon answered as she found herself scrambling to catch a long edged knife. Everyone had received a similar weapon except for Gold and he said, "Aim for the light opening in the chest and the crack in the neck. It should knock out the power source."

"Right," Emma said, as she suddenly ducked under as the robot puppet began to attack. Its arms spun around in a violent fashion before slamming down the club after her. Regina followed, keeping a distance from it as Emma drew its attention, looking for an opening. However it didn't not give much as the puppet flung the club around violently, cracking one of the mirrors. Emma dodged as Regina slashed out, slamming the knife into its center socket. Regina felt a shock run through her as she ripped out the knife as the puppet went limp. She then helped Emma up saying, "Nice distracting."

Charming was busy fighting his own puppet, managing to dodge the blows of the sword. Charming was quick, but the puppet seemed to be matching him. Charming winced as he felt the sword graze his arm. Not passing up the opening, Charming stabbed at its neck, feeling it break something big. Charming jolted away as the puppet jetted out in every direction. He then heard Snow White shout, "Charming, duck!"

Charming ducked, nearly sliding to the floor as the puppet with the spear started swinging and stabbing everything within reach. Snow White dodged and ducked, swinging when she thought she had a chance at an opening. Red was near her, but was much more agile with her opponent, much more effective. Red spun under the weapon, stabbing and slicing it's head off. Charming stabbed the back of the last puppets neck. The puppet seemed to die for a moment, relief settling among them. Suddenly, however, Charming was thrown back as the puppet came to life again. In fact, all of them came to life again, sparks shooting out from them. They spun like tops in a violent manner, closing in on them once again. Charming then shouted as he grabbed Snow, "What now, Gold?!"

"Give it a second," Gold grumbled, his eyes closed in concentration, "I'm working on it."

They all had back into a group once more as Belle glanced at Gold. Much to her surprise, he smirked as he muttered before snapping his fingers, "That little spitfire."

The puppets then exploded, causing all of them to jump. All of them were looking at the remains and smoke with horror with the exception of Gold, who just shook his head. Gold then walked forward, Belle releasing his arm saying, "Well, well. I must say you play this game well, _Magesteria_. But I'm afraid the game is over, we won."

Emma blinked as the scene around them suddenly changed. The room faded into blackness as they soon found themselves in a rather large study. There was a lot of open space, even with the tables filled with mechanical parts and potion sets. Not too far away, Henry sat with the other three children holding remote controls in their hands. On the TV there was in big flashing green letters Game Over. Henry looked up at Emma and said, "Hi."

Nicholas scowled and said, "Darn it! We didn't even get to do a round two!"

"I'm not surprised," Ava huffed, "Go figures the Dark One would figure it out sooner or later."

"Wha-?" Emma started and Regina said sounding hurt, "Henry what are you doing?"

"Helping Alison trick you guys into working together," Henry said, standing up while abandoning the controller."

"WHAT?!" The screams were nearly unanimous as Henry momentarily looked worried. Emma shook her head and was about to say something when someone else spoke rather calmly.

"Well, it's about time you figured it out."

Everyone looked towards a desk on the other side of the room to find Baelfire sitting at the desk with a black mug. He took a sip and said with mocking agitation, "I was wondering how much longer I would have to babysit."

"You-you were in on this-this craziness!" Emma said looked shocked beyond belief. Baelfire smiled, almost cheerfully as he said, "Well of course. I mean after all my daughter was the one who put this entire plan together. I just helped with the jumping of Rabbit holes and creation of the Gaming Puppets. And babysitting, making sure these guys stayed out of trouble."

"Where are we?" Snow White asked, sounding quite overwhelmed. Baelfire shrugged and said, "My house. Once the illusion was done it was to take you back here."

"C'mon, can't we have another round with the puppets?" Nicholas asked, staring at Baelfire hopefully. Baelfire shook his head and said before sipping his mug, "I think you've had enough video games for one day. After all, Magesteria de Wonderland let you have full control over her Circus De Wonderland."

"Magesteria de Wonderland?" Gold asked incredulously.

"Of course," Baelfire said sounding surprised, "I would have thought you of all people would have remembered that Magesteria was what the women Mage's used to be called before people just started identifying them with the shorter title."

"I must say I never heard that before," Gold mused, slightly irked about the whole situation, "But where is the little spitfire, anyway?"

As if on cue, there was a swirl of midnight blue smoke as Alison appeared, grinning from ear to ear. Gold shook his head and said sounding a little annoyed, "You just can't keep to your own business, can you?"

"Oh yes I can," Alison said, kicking her legs back and forth, "After all, all of you became my business when I was asked to put your team work skills to the test. Needless I was impressed, even with the little weak links that needed working on."

"Weak links?" Belle asked narrowing her eyes. Alison nodded and said, "Yes. Everyone has weak links, some are more… obvious than others and some more serious. But you all have proven to be able to work through those, something that is going to be rather important when we fight against the Enchantress."

"And who says I will be fighting against her?" Regina demanded, her queenly pride returning. Henry then stood in front of her backing away saying, "I do."

"He-Henry," Regina said taken aback. Henry shook his head and said, "No, you listen. If what you said to Emma is true, if you truly love me, you will help us defeat the Enchantress. You will help us get home. If not, I will never ever forgive you. You will never see me again and Emma will lock you up in a prison cell forever."

"Henry," Regina said, staring at him, "It's not that-It's not that simple."

"Yes it is," Alison said, firmly. She watched Regina intently as she said, "Regina, this is your last chance at any sort of redemption. Surely you realize by now that the Enchantress has no intention of helping you anymore. If you don't help us, you will stand alone and suffer more severe consequences than you already face."

Alison glanced at Gold and said, stoutly, "The same goes for you."

Gold watched her a moment and then smirked. Belle could help but smile as she took his hand. Gold then said, "I suppose I'll stick around… as long as my help is wanted."

"It is," Snow White said firmly. Belle glanced back at Ruby, who nodded as well with a small smile. She then looked at Regina and said, "So what's it going to be? Are you going to help us or not?"

Regina swallowed and stared at Henry with a haunted expression. She then nodded softly and Alison said, "It's decided then. Tomorrow you'll convene with Jane about the details. For now just get some sleep."

"Where are you going?" Emma asked as Alison hopped down from the desk. Stretching her arms with a yawn, Alison said, "It's the middle of the night, I've been using magic, and no matter what my freaking solar powered brain is going to wake me up the second the sun comes up. _I am going to bed_."

"Oh, no, _dearie_," Gold suddenly reached out and grabbed her, with one arm, "You and I are going to have a little _talk_ about being sneaky and underhanded because apparently you didn't learn from the last time."

Alison barely opened her mouth when she, Gold, and Belle disappeared. Snow White leaned into Charming as she yawned. Ruby then suddenly went ridged and asked, "Where is Granny?!"

"At the Inn," Baelfire said casually, "I let her know that the kids were safe and sound and she went home."

Ruby huffed and then stormed out of the room muttering something. Snow White shook her head gently as Charming said to the other three kids, "Come on, let's get you home before your parents worry."

"It's alright," Ava shrugged, "Grace's dad told our dad we were sleeping over."

"We should get going though," Grace said, getting up. She put the control on the table and said to Baelfire gently, "Thank you Mr. Kinsleigh for having us."

"It was my pleasure," Baelfire said after swallowing some of his drink. Grace them walked out of the room as Ava and Nicholas followed with a brief goodbye. Charming then patted Henry's shoulder saying, "Come on, let's get home before the sun comes up. I think we've had enough for one night."

Snow White and Charming left the room, Regina watching out of the corner of her eyes. After they left, Regina disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Emma walked over to Baelfire's desk and leaned against it with a somewhat amused stare. Baelfire watched her with a friendly smile, gently turning his cup. Emma then said, "You owe me one."

"Indeed I do," Baelfire said, watching her without a glitch in his expression. Emma then turned and walked out of the room. Baelfire's smile disappeared and he put down the mug. A dark look crossed his eyes, almost looking annoyed. He leaned back and said stoutly, "Still watching me, teacher?"

The Enchantress appeared in a glimmer, sitting on his desk. She was dressed in the clothes of this world, her legs crossed. She looked at him with raised brows and said, "Do you think they've bought it?"

"If you are referring to believing that I'm going to completely help them," Baelfire said with disinterest, "then probably."

"Good," Enchantress saying, tracing the rim of his mug lightly, "It'll be a nice shock to the system when they find out otherwise."

"I hope you remember teacher that I'm truly neutral," Bae added, staring at her coldly, "but if you hurt my little girl-."

"Baelfire, I promised you I wouldn't hurt the little sweetheart," the Enchantress cooed, staring at him lovingly, "Or your darling wife."

Baelfire's expression flickered as the Enchantress said before disappearing, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to _play_…"

~Storybook~

_**Alarm sounded, buzzing loud like bee's as some servants of the castle scurried about. Their voices sounded panicked as they rushed down the stairs and doorways. One particular servant was running in the opposite direction, his robes swishing around his feet in an urgent manor. He climbed the stairs, going outside and across the battlements walkway. He reached a large door in a shape of a heart. The noises were lessened but he could still hear them. He didn't even knock on the door when it opened for him. The man walked in, stopped at the edge of the carpet. A woman sat on the other side of the room, calmly brushing her hair. It was brown and silky, her eyes calm as still water. She didn't even bother looking at the man as she asked, "Why do you come to me at a late hour, Knave? Have you brought me my precious Alice?"**_

"_**No, Queen of Hearts," he stated calmly, "But a messenger in the gardens has a message for you to see."**_

_**The woman paused and said, "To see?"**_

"_**Yes, You're Majesty," the Knave of Hearts said calmly, "To see."**_

_**The Queen of Hearts stood up, grasping a long red robe. It was thick flowed gracefully down her body as she tied it off. She walked over to him and brushed past him. He glanced at her emotionless and turn to lead her. They walked out onto the walkway as the Knave of hearts indicated down at her gardens. Among it were flames spelling out something in runes that most would not understand. The Knave asked, "What is it, Queen of Hearts? What does it say?"**_

"_**To the Queen of Heartless, I have returned to bring your reign to an end," the Queen stated narrowing her eyes, "and return what you have taken. Sincerely, Magesteria De Wonderland."**_

_**The Knave froze and said angrily, "The Mage? Not possible!"**_

"_**Anything is possible," the woman said coldly, "Do not take such tone with me."**_

_**She then stormed past him saying, "Tell the servants to simmer out those flames. Then kill them, I will not have anyone spreading this news to my sister."**_

_**The Queen of Hearts slammed the door, storming over to the mirror. She then pulled on the long tassel near the mirror, her face stern and cold. Staring down at a on her vanity, the Queen of Heart's face turned to worry as she looked at the young girl in a red dress and brown loose curls. Her face hardened as she heard a familiar giggly voice, "Well what a cruel demand."**_

_**She straightened up fully, her chin tilted up in a noble way. She turned around to see Rumpelstiltskin leaning against her bedposts. He straightened up, walking towards her with his usual flourish as he said, "All though I can't say it is too out of character for you, **_**Dearie**_**. After all, manipulating people is what you do best."**_

"_**Rumpelstiltskin," she said, unfazed, "It is my business what I do with my subjects."**_

"_**Indeed it is," he said, flourishing his hands towards the ceiling as he walked towards her. She stared at him coldly as she said, "Then what do you want Rumpel? Come to finally come kill me."**_

"_**Oh, no no," Rumpelstiltskin said, walking slowly to the vanity. He stopped as he reached down picking up the picture. He jumped back staring at her before glancing down at the frame, "I've come to see your new pet! Oh what was her name? Anna, Autumn, Arianna?"**_

"_**Alice," the Queen said, walking forward with a look of distain, "Her name is Alice."**_

"_**How pretty," Rumpelstiltskin said mockingly, "How very very pretty."**_

_**The Queen of Hearts grabbed the picture, pulling it from his hands. She strode back from him, walking to the vanity. The Dark One watched her, a cruel smile crossing his face. The Queen set down the picture as Rumpelstiltskin said, "I take it from your fiery message that your pet is no longer here?"**_

"_**No, the Hatter made sure of such things," the Queen said with a sigh, "She did have quite the free spirit."**_

"_**So what do you indeed to do about this new Mage?" Rumpelstiltskin said with an unusual darkness, "I hear the Mage learned from Jack Frost himself! The quickest learning Mage ever to have been!"**_

"_**You know this Mage?" The Queen of Hearts said sharply and Rumpelstiltskin said in an official authoritative tone, "Not in person, not at all, the Guardian of the Season of Cold made sure not to let me see the Mage. But I do know that Jack seems particular fond of this Mage. I would very much like to meet the newcomer."**_

_**The Queen of Hearts smirked and said almost mockingly, "Well I would put it out of your mind, Rumpel. As soon as I corner this Mage, I will destroy this person body and soul. And Alice will forever remain mine."**_

"_**We shall see," he said with an odd giggle, "After all dearie, I beat you once and I will gladly do it again."**_

"_**I'm sure," she said as he walked over to the shadows of her room, "See you at the finish line."**_

_**He waved at her saying, "Goodbye and good luck. I reckon with this new mage, you are going to need it this time."**_


	34. Bow to Love

___Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I give credit to Bizzarieve for all the help he has given me, it is truly appreciated____.____ So here is my very valentine themed chapter just in time for the holiday. Well, almost, things got in the way of my plan and the chapter was a long one to write. I hope you enjoy and please review! _

******Chapter Thirty Four: Bow to Love**

"Glinda."

The Enchantress was standing on the roof of the building overlooking the town. The wind was blowing, cold air chilling anything that crossed its path. The Enchantress was watching the scene before her with an intense stare. Glinda walked up behind her, her face stoic. The Good Witch's heels clicked as the Enchantress stared up into the sky. She saw the thick clouds storm over head, her eyes looking gleeful. Glinda cleared her throat politely and the Enchantress glanced back briefly. She then glanced back down at the town and said, "I have an assignment for you."

"What is it, Mistress?" she asked, her voice smooth and without a hitch. Enchantress fingered the tip of the bow and said, "I need you to take a little bit of that powder in the chest bellow. There are instructions in the chest as to what you are about to do."

"I understand," Glinda said with an incline of her head. She glanced up, staring nervously at the clouds. She then stated, "Are you sure it will be alright?"

"It will be," Enchantress said, sounding pleased, "I don't need full control over him. Just enough to deliver my test."

"I see," Glinda said. The Enchantress was quiet, leaving plenty of opportunities to speak. Glinda waited however a few minutes before speaking again.

"I hear Regina has joined the Mage of Wonderland's side," Glinda said calmly.

Enchantress smiled weakly and said, "I'm afraid that won't last long… no not very long at all."

"It wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't for that child," Glinda started, "Let me deal with her, Mistress-."

"No!" Enchantress snapped, her voice filled with abhorrence, "You are to leave her be! She is not yours to deal with."

"Beg your pardon Mistress," Glinda said with a little quick bow, "I will do as you say."

The Enchantress seemed appeased. She was staring back at the clouds and said softly, "For now, anyways…"

"Mistress?" Glinda said, blinking with a confused expression.

"Nevermind me," Enchantress said, grasping the bow by the grip, "Go attend to your duties. I shall be busy with my own game."

"Which is?" Glinda asked, curiously.

Enchantress glanced down at the town wickedly as she stood on the edge of the roof, the air around her becoming quick and lively. Her voice was filled with sweet mockery as she said, "Matchmaker."

* * *

Emma stared at the ceiling, listening to the soft noises of morning. Henry was sleeping on the bed, sound asleep. The sun was shining into her room casting shadows across the room. Emma shifted, feeling the ache in her back. She hadn't slept well, and it wasn't because she was sleeping on the couch. She had been up all night with nightmares she'd rather not repeat. Pushing her hair out of her face, Emma exhaled long and hard in attempts to calm her nerves. That was a hard task as of late, especially with one fact constantly returning.

She had magic.

The phone buzzed, her cell phone vibrating against the table. Emma groaned and rolled over to pick it up. Tapping the phone, Emma pressed it to her ear and asked, "Hello?"

"Hey, Emma. It's me."

"August? What's up?" Emma leaned back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. She heard him breath in and ask, "I was wondering if you would meet me down at Granny's to eat. There were some things I wanted to talk about."

"Umm sure. Just let me get ready," Emma said with a bit of a groan. August didn't seem perturbed by it and said, "Good, I'll see you there! I'll try not to keep you too long."

"Right, see you in a bit," Emma said, finally sitting up. August, who was sitting in Granny's, smiled and said cheerfully, "Alright, see you later Emma."

He hung up the phone as Ruby walked over with a pot of coffee in her hand. She smiled warmly as she said, "Back to business?"

"Something like that," August said, as she poured his coffee into his cup. He nodded his head in thanks as he added sugar to it. Red leaned against the table and said, "So, how is everything with Baelfire and Alison going?"

"Tough," August admitted, his sigh heavy, "There are a lot of issue's to resolve…and we're just trying to get through them."

Ruby nodded understandingly, and said, "Well if you ever need anything, just let Granny and I know."

"I'll be sure to do that," August said, with a knowing smile. Ruby smiled and nodded before turning to go back to the counter. His smile faded away as he thought about the current situation. It was a living nightmare. He knew there was something off for Jane to suddenly disappear, but never once did he think that she had been trapped in another world. Now Alison hated her mother, and he had no idea how to tell her that she hated a woman who loved her dearly. Rubbing his temples, August didn't hear someone walk over to him and say, "Got a headache?"

August looked up to see Emma sit down across from him. He smiled weakly and said, "Something like that? I took the consideration of ordering you hot chocolate."

"Thanks," Emma said, staring at him intently, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Right to the point as usual," August said, smiling weakly. Emma shrugged and said with a smile, "I am that type a girl."

"Indeed," August said, sipping his drink. But his smile faded once more and said, "And sadly, I have a frank discussion to have with you."

"What about?" Emma said, feeling dread build up inside her at the thought of more magic talk. August spun his mug around slowly and asked, "How much do you know about Alison?"

Emma looked taken aback, staring at him with wide eyes. She glanced up at Ruby, who had put down the mug of hot cocoa, before saying, "Umm, I know her well enough I suppose. I mean, I can't say I know everything about her."

"Okay," August said, nodding slowly, "How much has she told you about her biological mother?"

Emma's face went a little bit cold as she said, "I know enough that Alison doesn't think highly fond of her. In fact I wouldn't be either if she abandoned me."

"Yes, but what if it was found out that she didn't abandon her," August said uncomfortably and Emma said, the cold look replaced with one of confusion and concern, "What do you mean? Did Baelifre lie?"

"No!" August said, his voice shockingly firm. Emma nearly jumped and August calmed down. He looked at Emma intently and said, "No, he didn't lie. Baelfire met her mother on his many assignments. The two married and she gave birth to Alison. Things were good for a short while until she began to deteriorate. Call it post partum depression if you wish. Anyway they got into a fight that ended with her saying that she wasn't ready to be a mother and that Alison was better off elsewhere."

Emma shifted, obviously uncomfortable. But she couldn't help but ask, "What happened to her?"

"Well, Baelfire went out one night to pick me up from somewhere," August grimaced, "And when we got back, she was gone. Alison was alone in her room with the window wide open."

"And you didn't call the police?" Emma said in disbelief, "Tried looking for her?"

"We couldn't," August mumbled, "because as far as this world was concerned there was no one to find."

"What?"

"Her mother is not from this world," August murmured, "That's why there was never a name on the birth certificate because she didn't technically exist in this world. It's a protection thing so to speak. Baelfire tried finding her, but he couldn't. No communication, no arrival, nothing."

"And the logical solution was that she had left," Emma said her face falling, "And when Baelfire tried explaining to Alison-."

"She just saw the pain," August said, "And came to her own conclusions."

"Did you ever find out what happened to her mother?" Emma said, taking a sip of her drink before continuing, "I mean, I would imagine you're bringing this up for a reason."

"Because we did find out what happened to her," August said, quietly, "She was taken back into her world, unwillingly. Someone, an enemy of Bae's and her's, came into Alison's bedroom. She managed to chase him out of the house, but he trapped her in the other world. No way out, no way to contact."

"And you need my help to get her back?" Emma asked nervously and August shook his head. He chuckled weakly and said, "No, she's back. Which is precisely the problem. Alison hates her mother for reasons that we thought were true. But since they are not the case, I have a question for you…"

He swallowed and said, "How do you tell a little girl that he was wrong?"

Emma stared at him sadly and said with a weak comforting smile, "If it was me, I'd want my mother to tell me. At least she would have cared enough to been honest."

"But she hates her mother," August said aghast, "And I don't want her to hate Bae for a terrible mistake."

"She won't," Emma said, reassuringly, "Alison's a kid, but I'll let you in on a secret. Every little girl wants their mom, she's just waiting for the right person to come and step into that role."

August smile returned, weakly but returned. He took another sip of coffee when the bell rang. Emma glanced back when she heard Ruby's voice say, "Ashley! Hey, how are you doing?"

August looked up to see Ashley coming in with the baby in her arms. She was all smiles as she came over to the counter. Granny came to greet her and took the baby, rocking her gently. She then took the baby into the back saying that the baby needed to be changed. Ashley walked over to the counter and grinned at Ruby saying, "I'm doing great, tired but great. How about you?"

"Keeping busy," Ruby said, obviously playing the part of the waitress and not the warrior, "We're getting ready for our summer menu. Even though you could never tell with the way the temperature keeps dropping."

"Yeah, did you hear about the storm that's coming?" Ruby nodded and Ashley continued, "Hey, how is the little one's garden coming along?"

"It's coming along," Ruby said, "The storm might ruin crops so she is a little worried…"

"Well too bad Gold can't blackmail the weather," Ashley rolled her eyes, "Honestly, she's a sweet kid. But she's really dense when it comes to Gold."

"Ashley," Ruby said, her voice aghast, "Don't start."

"What? Look, everyone knows he uses people and she is absolutely no exception," Ashley said, oblivious to the people around her. Emma watched quietly as August's face went white. He clenched his fist as Ashley continued, "But I guess he's a bit improvement from the last family she was with."

"I think he's more than a bit, Ashley," Ruby said, tossing her hair back. Ashley said, flatly, "Not by much, he probably uses her to spy on people. It was probably best that you haven't adopted her yet."

"_Ashley_!" hissed Ruby, obviously irritated. Emma gapped but said nothing. However, Ashley was another story as she opened her mouth to speak again, "I'm just saying what everyone is thinking! I know you love Autumn but the only reason he offered to set up an adoption for you and Granny was because he wanted to spy. I mean this is Gold we are talking about."

"And you don't get to talk," Ruby said, pointedly and dangerously, "Miss. _I sold my baby_."

Ashley looked taken aback, obviously hurt and Ruby tossed the rag on the counter. Ruby promptly walked away and out the door. Ashley bit her lip, obviously regretting saying as much as she did. She hurried into the back, murmuring something about Alexandra needing a bottle. Emma glanced back at August, who was visibly angry. Emma tilted her head and finally asked, "What is your connection? To Alison?"

"She is my Goddaughter," August said, his voice filled with forced calmness. Emma looked surprised and Emma said, putting money on the table, "You know what? Too much gossip for our own good, let's go get some fresh air."

August nodded as they walked out the door. Emma and he walked down the street. They saw Ruby in the alley way, leaning against the wall of the building. August winced at the pain on her face, but was distracted by his own anger. Emma was staring ahead when August said, "I wouldn't have cared."

"Huh?" Emma said, looking over at him. August was staring ahead as well and August said, exhaling, "I wouldn't have cared if I had to promise to be the Dark One's spy, I would have done anything to just see that smile again. To have her back."

Emma looked shocked, touched, and sad all at once. But before she could say anything, she gasped as she felt something hit her stomach like a tidal wave. August grabbed her as she suddenly keeled. He looked stricken as he saw an arrow sticking in her abdomen, sparkling lightly. It disintegrated into ash as Emma groaned. He looked up and around, not finding anyone of suspicion. He helped her up, as she muttered, "What was that?"

"I'm afraid to know," August said and Emma froze. She looked up at August, staring at him with a strange look. She then smile, in a warm way he hadn't seen her smile. It would have been adorable if it wasn't for that worshiping look in her eyes. She leaned against him, saying in a sweet alluring voice, "August, did I ever tell you how blue your eyes are?"

"No," August grumbled, "But I have a feeling you're going to try and convince me of that fact."

* * *

Belle stood at the stove, making breakfast with a little bit of air of defeat. She was deep in thought, staring at the eggs now cooking in the pan. The sun had just risen, the glow of early morning looking rather enchanting. However Belle could not enjoy it, for the thoughts she had were quite depressing. Gold had been keeping his distance over the past week. Not that he was being cruel; no he was being positively gentlemanly. But that was the precisely the problem, he was being utterly civil. His gestures, his loving nicknames had long since faded away. Belle couldn't remember the last time his kissed her, even on the cheek. A heavy burden stabbed in her heart, tears prickling her eyes. Did he not want her? Had she done something? Or was his slipping back into his old ways, especially after that incident with the mirrors? Belle turned off the stove as the eggs were finished, trying to figure out the conundrum that was Rumpelstiltskin.

"Morning."

Belle looked back to see Alison walking into the kitchen showered and dressed for the day. Belle noticed the slightly goosebums on her arms. Turning back to the eggs, Belle poured them into the bowl and said, "Good morning. Such a rarity to see you up after me."

"Didn't sleep well," Alison said evasively, "Besides, it's still early. We've got a few hours before The Sloth Lord wakes up."

Belle smiled weakly and said, "Your really shouldn't call him that. He might ground you for another week."

"Why? I am grounded for two already," grumbled Alison, sitting down at the table, "Why would he punish himself some more?"

Belle couldn't help but laugh at that. She brought the bowl over to Alison, serving her some eggs. Alison said her thanks and watched as Belle put the cut up fruit in the center of the table. Alison eagerly took some, savoring the cold melon in her mouth. However her smile disappeared some when she saw Belle's glum look. Tilting her head, Alison asked, "What's up? You never look so glum."

"Mmm?" Belle glanced at her but Alison had a sneaking suspicion she wasn't really paying attention, "No, nothing… just Rumple is acting a little strange…"

"Strange as in bizarre or strange as in distant?" Alison asked before sticking a piece of fruit in her mouth. Chewing and swallowing, Alison looked thoughtful as she said, "If it's strange bizarre, he's always been like that…"

"Alison," Belle said, partially amused and exasperated. Alison scowled and said, "Well it's true! What man prances around squealing like a little girl!?"

Belle finally couldn't help it; she burst out into giggles as Alison wrinkled her nose and said, "If he's being strange distant, just keep pushing."

"Huh?" Belle's giggles faded away, leaving her to stare at a very solemn looking face. It was like all the playful atmosphere was sucked from the room. There was no hint of amusement, just pure honesty. She gently picked up the piece of melon and stared at it saying, "Don't give up."

Belle stared at Alison as she continued eating the breakfast on her plate. Alison didn't look back at her, just kept her eyes down. An uncomfortable presence fell upon them, Belle squirmed slightly and turned back to the stove and said, "I should finish, he'll be up soon. He had been grumbling about something with a letter for an order…"

"Talking about me?"

Alison barely inclined her head to look at him when she spun her fork around in the remainder of her eggs. Gold had entered the room, looking harassed and bothered. Belle looked at him, putting on a relaxed and loving gaze before saying, "Didn't find it?"

"No, and I've looked all over for that bloody thing," muttered Gold, grasping his cane. Alison glanced over at Belle as Gold brushed past her going over to pour himself some tea. Belle obviously looked put out and then breathed in deeply. She walked over to him and kissed his cheek saying, "I think I saw some mail down at the shop. I'll go see if it's there."

"Belle, you don't have to," Gold protested as she grabbed the keys off the counter and she shook her head. She smiled and said, "It's not a problem. The weather is so nice out and Ruby said she would meet me after breakfast for a walk. I'll just swing by the shop and grab it."

"Be-," Gold started exasperated but she had already disappeared. A long heavy sigh followed as Gold took his tea and walked over to the table with it. Leaning down, Gold kissed the top of Alison's head before ruffling it gently. He took his seat, putting his tea down. Much to his surprise, Alison swiftly sat on his lap and pushed his tea away. Poking his shoulder, Alison said, "You are in _soo_ much trouble."

"Really dearie," Gold rolled his eyes, obviously not too bothered by her action, "Remind me again just who is grounded."

"You," Alison sounded a mixture of annoyed and amused, "Are ruining my favorite story. Why?"

"I'm sorry, Dearie, you are going to have to be more specific than that," Gold stated and Alison scowled saying, "Why are you pushing Belle away?"

"I am not pushing her away," Gold stated flatly and Alison snapped, "You are! Believe me, usually I have to go hide upstairs to avoid your lovey dovey nonsense. But now you're treating her like a customer and she's noticed it too!"

Gold had a flicker of pain cross his eyes, but his voice was calm when he said, "That's not my intent."

"Well that's what you're doing," grumbled Alison, poking him again, "and I want to know why."

"Perhaps it's because it's becoming a little bit more difficult to display affection," Gold said, his voice having a bit of a snap to it, "_Without_ losing something of importance."

Alison stared at him, before her eyes narrowed. Tapping his shoulder gently, Alison said, "You said that you would give it up."

"And I will," Gold said, not meeting her gaze, "But now is not the time for that."

"Then when is the time for that," Alison said scowling, "When are we going to stop hiding behind magic?"

"This has nothing to do with hiding behind magic," Gold said testily, "This is me protection people from a woman who's never been defeated. There is no defeating her without magic, it's a necessity."

"Yeah but what happens when we get back in the Enchanted Forest?" Alison asked, her expression determined, "Are you going to keep telling me that when we are there?"

"No, because by then we'll be at peace in the Enchanted Forest and living out the rest of my life with my family," Gold said pointedly, "As long as the Mages keep their end of the bargain."

"They will," Alison said, getting up suddenly, "But you really need to just tell Belle that. I've never seen her look so glum."

Gold winced, despite her tone being casual. He then watched her sit back in her seat and glance out the window. It was strange, the way she could get so talkative but then become silent within such a short period of time. But he had come to expect it from her. He just smirked and said, "Your favorite story dearie?"

Alison let a small smile grace her lips and said, "It was one of the only stories that showed your good side. Although you were _still_ prancing around like a little kid."

"I did not," Gold rolled his eyes, "I felt it more appropriate if my… eccentric personality took precedence with my intimidating appearance."

"Intimidating?" Alison smirked as she stood up and said, "Riightt, and Cheshire doesn't snore in his sleep."

"Well he wouldn't snore in his sleep, he's a cat," Gold mocked and Alison swatted him. She then turned and walked out of the kitchen saying, "I would suggest sweeping her off her feet with some romantic gesture but I don't feel like being grossed out by mushiness much longer."

"Spoken like a true cynic," Gold said, grabbing the newspaper from the table.

"You used to be one with me," pouted Alison, turning as she walked away, "I can't help you decided to be a traitor."

"First you accuse me of not being affectionate enough in my relationship, and now you're telling me I'm a traitor for being in one," Gold said, watching Alison as disappeared from view. He could tell she didn't go far since he heard her moving about. He then looked at the newspaper again and said, "Will you ever make up your mind?"

Alison looked in deep thought as she put her coat on and said loudly, "I can't help it, I don't like seeing her sad. But I don't like the mushiness either."

Gold chuckled as Alison then peeked back in saying, "I'll be at the Mage's, doing work. Ryaden's been in a really foul mood and I'd rather not get on his bad side."

"Fine, but don't go anywhere else," Gold muttered as her smile flickered. She then backed away and said, "I'll be back later."

"Mhm," Gold said, "Go on, I'd hate for Ryaden to be on your case. Just come back here when you're finished."

"Kay," Alison said, walking away to the door and leaving the house. Gold heard the door shut with a snap and he sighed heavily. She was going to be the death of him. Taking a sip of his luke warm tea, Gold couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He had never intended to hurt Belle in anyway, but just the thought of leaving her defenseless drove him to madness. He could feel it, every day, the darkness tearing away at him. He didn't want it, he didn't want to use it anymore. What else could he do, however, he needed magic to keep them safe.

Gold stood up and put his mug in the sink. He then picked up the phone. He had a certain phone call to a certain woman to make.

* * *

"Charming! Breakfast!" Snow White called, stirring the food around in the pan. The rich smell of breakfast filled the room. Charming came down the stairs and came up behind her and kissed her cheek. Snow smiled warmly as she felt his arms go around her waist. He inhaled deeply and said, "Smells wonderful, Snow."

Snow smile never seem to fade as she said while stirring the breakfast, "The food or my perfume?"

Charming gently kissed her and said, "Both."

Snow White giggled, patting his hands. There were footsteps running about upstairs before Henry came running down the stairs. Charming watched as Henry raced down the steps with his bag on his back. He put on his shoes in a rush saying, "I'll be back later!"

"You do know there is no school today?" Snow mused and Henry said, "I'm meeting Ava and Nicholas in the park! Alison has to go work with the Mages and then she has to go straight back to Gold's afterwards."

"So weird that he actually grounded her," Snow said thoughtfully. David shrugged as Henry muttered, "Of all the times he had to ground her it had to be now!"

"What's so special about now?" Snow asked and Henry explained, "Ava and I want to see her use magic, but the Mage's won't let us in the house to see her."

"Why not?" Snow White asked, surprised. Henry made a face and said, "That man, Ryaden I think his name was, said it was not a play place for children."

"Well, he's not entirely wrong," Charming reasoned and Henry shrugged and said, "Well, I'm off! I'll be back by lunch."

"Alright," Charming said and Snow looked worried. After Henry closed the door, Charming looked back at Snow to see her face. Sighing, Charming said, "Snow, Ryaden's not wrong. It's not a playpen for the kids."

"I know," Snow said, stiffly, "All the more reason Alison shouldn't be there either."

"Don't," Charming argued, "I understand Alison's just a kid, but she is the Mage of Wonderland. There is no changing that."

"I know, I know," Snow said, shaking her head, "But that doesn't change that she is a child either."

Charming looked pained a moment before pulling Snow into an embrace. He kissed her soundly, before pulling away saying, "Let her father deal with that issue. She's not our child."

Snow White didn't respond to that but smiled when Charming said grinning, "Now shall we take advantage of our silent home and have breakfast in bed?"

Snow smile seemed more genuine and she said, nuzzling nose to nose, "I say we should."

The phone rang and Charming groaned. Snow pulled away from her husband and picked up the phone. Clearing her throat, Snow said, "Mary Margaret speaking."

"Snow, it's me," Nova said as one of the nuns was being comforted by two others, "Nova, the Blue Fairy's helper."

"Nova, is something wrong?"

"We need you to get down here right away," Nova said panicked. She looked back at the other nuns and then whispered into the phone, "Whale was outside, demanding to know where we were hiding Regina."

"We aren't hiding Regina," Snow said, confused.

"I know, we tried telling him that, But something strange happened," Nova said, nervous and hushed, "Something shot the Blue Fairy in the side and seemed to make her angry. When she tried to go into her rooms, he followed and grew violent. She's right now locked inside a room with him, refusing to open up the door."

"Alright, Nova, we'll be there shortly," Snow said before hanging up the phone. Charming looked at her with a mixture of confusion and exasperation. Snow just held up her hand and said, "I'll explain on the way. Right now we need to get to the Nun's residence."

The Blue Fairy was clutching her arms as Whale sat in the chair on the other side of the room. He seemed irate enough as he watched her face the window. Whale rubbed his fingers together as he watched her, sparks shooting from them. He looked mildly disinterested as he watched her. Blue Fairy shivered feeling the urge to go and hug the man behind her. Why of all the things the Enchantress had to attack her with did it have to be Cupids Arrow. Willfully ignoring the urge spreading throughout her whole Body, the Fairy let out an agitated sigh. Whale narrowed his eyes and said, in a bored tone, "If you would just tell me where Regina is, this would go a lot smoother."

"I don't know where Regina is," the Blue Fairy hissed, "We aren't hiding her."

Whale raised his brows and said, sounding a little more interested, "It's not wise to keep fighting the sensation."

"I don't know what you're talking about," muttered the Blue Fairy, her eyes burning slightly.

"Don't play dumb with me," Whale rose to his feet and walked towards her in relaxed strides. He purposely stood right behind her and said, "I saw you get hit by Cupids Arrow. If you give in, it wears off quicker. If you fight it, it will only end badly for you."

"No matter how I see it, it will end badly for me," Blue Fairy said gritting her teeth. Him standing behind her was unbearable. The sensation was vibrating in her body as Whale came around in front of her saying, "Is love truly that terrible. You so often treat it like a pariah."

"It is not a Fairies place to love," Blue Fairy replied, "It is what we give up for our magic. As much as I cannot stand the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin is right when he says all magic comes with a price."

"Magic," scoffed Whale, obvious darkness coming in his eyes, "Who needs Magic? Magic is a silly art that people practice to amaze people into thinking miracles can occur. Facts are what make life worth living, the only truth you will ever come to find in this life. Tell me, have you once ever been able to find justice with magic?"

"Who are you Whale?" Blue Fairy said, looking at him with narrowed eyes, "You don't speak like someone from our world."

"I am from a world far surperior to any world that relies on magic to solve problems," Whale said, purposely leaning in. Blue Fairy swallowed, her mouth going dry as her heart thumped in her throat. Whale continued, his warm breath on her face, "My world has excelled in passing the limitations set by fate. We have gone above and beyond fear and accomplished things only this world _dreams_ of achieving."

Blue Fairy could not stop him from kissing her gently, the feeling taking over her for a few moments. But his kiss was not invasive; in fact it was nothing more than a simple touch of the lips. He pulled away and said, softly but honestly, "If you don't stop fighting, it really is going to start hurting you in a way you shouldn't need to hurt."

"What, I should just be like every other girl and pin over you," Blue Fairy hissed and Whale shook his head. Whale then said, "Look, my fight is with Regina not you. Let me help you, I promise nothing compromising will come about."

"Why should I trust you!?"

"Because I'm a doctor, I know what happens to those who ignore the feeling of love," Whale said grimacing, "And trust me heartbreak is not the only issue you will have to worry about if you don't give in. _Just let me help you_."

The door burst open and Whale found himself pinned to the floor. Whale snarled but was knocked unconscious as Charming punched him in the face. Blue Fairy felt a stab at her heart as Charming and Grumpy pulled Whale to his feet. Snow raced in with Nova and went to the Blue Fairy's side. Mother Superior looked terrified as she watched Whale being escorted from the room. Snow White grasped the woman's shoulder as she asked, "Are you alright?"

"No," Blue Fairy said, tears springing to her eyes. Snow White looked stricken as she lead Blue Fairy from the room saying, "Come on, you need to rest. Come with me quickly."

* * *

Jane sat, staring out the window of the bedroom with a sad expression. The sun was up, shining outside as the wind blew the tree's around. She was wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt slightly too big for her. This world was strange, no matter how many times she was here. Now she was faced with new problems, one of them being her eleven year old daughter. Tears sprang into her eyes as she thought of the child. She looked just like Wendy, her own mother. Her free spirit, her fascination with the magical realms, it all reminded her of Wendy. But that stubborn cheekiness was all her own, beautiful and cunning.

And she was being destroyed...

"Jane."

Jane didn't look at Baelfire, who was watching her from the doorway. He was still in his pj's as well as he watched her. His eyes were calm but saddened. Walking over to her, Baelfire asked, "Did you even sleep at all?"

Jane shook her head slightly as she stared out the window. Baelfire sighed and said, "Worrying about it isn't going to solve anything. She old enough to understand that even I mess up."

Jane was mute for a while, obviously in deep thought. Baelfire sat by her, grasping her hand. Jane looked over at him, her golden eyes meeting his deep brown ones. Baelfire had a flicker of pain cross his face as he saw the bitter expression in her eyes. He wasn't surprised; in fact he was expecting much more tears and breakdowns. There had been too much pain thrown about in this family and he was sick of it. He reached up and stroked her wet cheek. Jane swallowed as Baelfire said, "I'm going to swing by Dad's and pick her up. Then I'll take her somewhere private and talk to her."

"No," Jane said suddenly, "I will talk to her."

"Jane," Baelfire started but Jane said, "Look, this is my fault. I messed this up, royally. If it comes from you, then it just looks like I'm using you to make it all better. She's been without a motherly figure so long and the only one to have finally gotten through to her doesn't even remember Alison's name. Just… let me talk to her. Please."

Baelfire didn't seem happy with it but nodded. He leaned over and kissed her gently. Jane kissed him back briefly but went looking back out the window. Baelfire looked at her and sighed softly. He held onto her hand tightly and stared out the window with her. Pain was still there, but at least things were on the mend.

"Baelfire!"

Baelfire shut his eyes as he heard the door slam shut downstairs. Jane let go of his hand and he opened them just to look at her. She indicated towards the door wordlessly and he groaned. Standing up, he walked over to the door way saying, "I'm up here August. What do you want?"

"I've got a bit of a problem," grumbled August as Emma leaned against him. She seemed unusually giddy, nuzzling her nose into his sleeve. He looked fairly uncomfortably, holding Emma awkwardly. Baelfire came down the stairs, staring at him blankly for a moment. He then broke out in a grin and said, "What, Pinoc, finally threw caution to the wind and eloped?"

"Not funny," August said flatly as Baelfire came down, "Especially considering that she was hit with _Cupid's Arrow_…"

Baelfire's grin turned into a scowl and said, "Just had to play that card. How bad is she?"

Emma stumbled, clinging to August's arm. August gave Bae a stern look as Baelfire muttered, "Enough said, could be worse. Hey Emma, let's go sit down in the study. You look a little dizzy."

Emma gave him a deadpanned look at which Baelfire almost snickered. August gritted his teeth before taking Emma's arm and saying, "Come on, Emma. Let's just go sit down."

Emma's face changed and she nodded simply. August then led her to the study where they sat down. Emma looked around in wonder, looking at all the things. August then managed to free his arm and say, "I'll be back Emma. I need to go talk with Baelfire about something."

Emma pouted but grabbed his collar and kissed him square on the lips. Baelfire had to cover his mouth to keep himself from snorting. He turned away, a smirk apparent on his mouth. August managed to pull away and quickly grab Baelfire to pull him from the room. August slammed the door shut and looked at Baelfire with a stricken expression. Baelfire was too busy laughing to notice as he said, "You look like a deer caught in the headlights."

"Not funny, not funny, not funny!" August snapped, "Do you want to know what I learned or not?"

"I do, I do," Baelfire finally calmed himself. Pushing his hair back, Baelfire asked, "So what did you find out?"

"Jane is going to have to be the one to tell her," August said shaking his head, "And I found out something strange. Apparently Ruby was suppose to adopt Alison?"

Baelfire looked genuinely surprised and said, "Lisie never said anything about that."

"I don't think Lisie knew anything about that," August said nervously, "I think she just was automatically hoping that Gold was adopting her."

Baelfire sighed and said, in undertones, "Well luckily that didn't go through."

"What do you mean?"

"I doubt Lisie would have been extremely happy with that knowledge," Baelfire murmured, "If anything it might have looked like he was dumping her on someone else. Especially after that previous foster family she had been with."

"Perhaps, but let's not worry about that," August said, shaking his head, "You're here; she's living at Gold's so there is nothing more to worry about."

"Let's just worry about your new girlfriend," Baelfire said with a little smirk.

"Not. My. Girlfriend," growled August and Baelfire said seriously, "Look, since Cupid didn't use the arrow the spell won't last long. Just keep her here till the spell wears off. At least no one else emotions won't heighten her excitement. Now if you will excuse me, I will be tending to another matter that needs my attention."

* * *

"Ryaden," Tzila said, shaking his shoulder. The room was dark, the thick curtains blocking out the light from the room. The two were in bed, Tzila awake but still looking rather tired. Ryaden was laying on his side, facing away from the Mage of Shadows. He grumbled, but didn't awake from his slumber. Tzila sighed, gently resting her head upon his arm a moment saying softly, "Why do I even bother?"

Tzila went to go stand up, but felt something grab her wrist. Tzila looked back, looking at him with plain disbelief. Ryaden was now on his back, staring at her with exhausted eyes. He tugged on her, saying, "Come back to bed, Tzila."

"Alison is coming," Tzila said calmly, going to stand up. Ryaden growled and said, "That little brat can wait."

Tzila felt him come behind her and kiss her neck softly saying, "She won't be here anytime soon. Come back to bed, I was out late patrolling with that bloody sadist."

"His name is Sage and he's hardly sadist material," Tzila said, shaking her head, "And that's what you get for not letting Alison patrol."

"One, she's grounded. I'm not getting in the middle of her and her Dark One of a Grandfather," Ryaden said, resting his forehead against her shoulder, "And two, _she's a child_. A fact everyone keeps forgetting."

Tzila tensed and stood up abruptly. Tzila walked over to the curtains, her strides long and graceful. She pushed back her long dark hair and said, calmly, "Alison is the Mage of Wonderland. She may be our little one, she may still be technically twelve, but she has spent many annuals in other worlds, maturing and learning. We all must work together or the forces of evil will win."

Tzila snapped the curtains aside, allowing the bright sunlight to come in. Ryaden groaned, shielding his eyes for a few moments. Tzila turned around quickly, her skirts twisted slightly around her slender legs. Her eyes were narrowed and her expression insensible, something that seemed very out of character. Staring the man before her in the eyes she replied heatedly, "And I have NOT forgotten she's a child."

Tzila then went to walk over to the door when Ryaden leaped out of bed. He stopped her, pinning her in his embrace. His kiss claimed her lips, firm but caring. Tzila's features seem to soften as Ryaden pulled away saying, "Then don't get mad when I want _at least_ boundaries with the little ankle-biter."

Tzila shook her head but kissed him softly. Ryaden kissed her back, gently pulling her to him as he took a few steps backwards. He lifted her up; breaking the intimate contact briefly before the door burst open. Tzila and Ryaden looked to see Sage standing there with his mocking grin. He snickered and said, "Figured you two were awake! Luckily Alison's not here yet otherwise I wouldn't have gotten the lovely chance of being the first to say Good Morning!"

"GET OUT!"

Sage was gone in a flash as Ryaden growled. He pulled away, walking towards the bathroom door. Tzila watching him with a gentle look as Ryaden said, "I'm going to get ready before the other brat shows up."

Tzila shook her head as the door closed. He was honestly so stubborn and quick tempered, but behind it all was a man worried about a little child's fate. Tzila walked over to the window, picking up her own clothes. She stared out the window sadly, before glancing down at her hand. A thin light scar was on the back of her hand, causing her to grimace. She missed her world, she missed being able to know where everyone was. This world plus her injuries made it quite difficult to use her own powers. Glancing out, she saw part of the manor's walls, Jane's bedroom window blocked by curtains. She had not returned, Tzila knew that much. Tzila shifted as she suddenly felt a little spring of life. Tzila smile, looking down to see Alison appear in the courtyard. Alison looked up, staring up at Tzila for a moment. She smiled back and waved. Tzila waved gracefully, watching the child run out of sight. Turning away from the window, Tzila's smile flickered at the memory of Ryaden's words.

"Alison!" Sage was walking down the stairs as Alison was pulling off her coat. She looked up at him as he stopped halfway down, leaning against the railing. Alison hung up her coat and said with surprise, "What a surprise to find you awake. I would have thought you would have been sleeping."

"And miss a chance to see you? Never," Sage grinned as Alison walked towards him. She stared at him firmly and said, "I'm not her for pleasant conversation, Sage. Ozzie called me, we have work to do."

"I know," Sage said calmly as she began to climb the stairs, "He called me too. Hence why I am awake right now."

Alison had a shadow of a smile on her face as she finally reached the step he stood on. Sage glanced at her and said, "Now if you were living here with us, I would actual have a reason to get up every day."

"And why would that be," Alison said, tauntingly, "I would figure you would want your beauty sleep."

Alison continued to walk up the stairs as Sage watched after her with a mild expression. He turned full and followed her saying, "Now would I want that? I only sleep when I'm bored and when I'm with you, I'm never bored."

"Hence why I don't live here," Alison stated calmly. Sage took long leaped strides and said, "Ali, wait."

Alison stopped on the landing as Sage stood in front of her. His eyes were serious, which startled her. She looked concerned but distant as she said, "Sage, we don't have time for this. Ozzie will be looking for us."

"I know," Sage said, "But there is something we need to talk about."

Alison crossed her arms, obviously waiting for him to speak. Sage shoved his hands in his pants pockets and said, "So you'll be going after Glinda next?"

"We have to," Alison said, "We don't know of anyone else except Whale, and he's gone missing."

"True," Sage said, "But have you given any thought on who might come after getting Glinda back?"

Alison swallowed, obviously quite understanding of what he was getting at. Crossing her arms, Alison said, "Do you really think she'll send him right after? I mean, Jack's no joke to control him completely is impossible."

"I know," Sage said honestly, "But does she really need to?"

Alison didn't answer and said, "What should we do?"

"Ah, Alison! You're here already!"

Alison looked up to see Oz walking down the stairs. He looked cheerful as usually while Sage looked a little put out. He then turned with a smile and said, "Ah, Ozzie! Are you ready for us?"

"Yes, my dear boy, I have everything together," Oz said kindly as he met them on the landing. He reached over and patted Alison's shoulder saying, "Come, I have things to show you."

Alison allowed Oz to lead her up the stairs. Sage followed, any trace of disappointment he might have shown no longer visible. They walked up the stairs, going off to a concealed staircase to the left. Alison stared around as Oz said, "Forgive my sudden wake up call, but this is something that needs to be discussed."

"It's alright, Oz," Alison mumbled. Oz gave her a kind smile and Sage said, "So what's up? Any news on the whereabouts of Master?"

"Not yet, not yet," Oz murmured, "But there are some things that have come to light as of recently that need to be discussed."

Alison glanced up at Oz, who offered her a smile. He then looked back ahead as they reached the top of the stairs. There was an old wooden door, one with intricately carved designs. His hand began to glow, symbols appearing on them. The designs began to glow, pulsating dimly. The door swung upon, revealing a nicely lit room. Alison's eyes stared from Oz to the door before allowing him to lead her in.

The room was filled with shelves along the circular room. On these shelves were books, vials, and various objects. Every now and then the shelves were broken by windows, shining light on the large table in the middle of the room. Oz finally released her shoulder and walked over to the table where a map seemed to be laying out. Alison pushed her hair back as Sage stood next to her. Oz walked to the table and said, "It's actually a good thing you two arrived first. I have your assignments ready for you, and I would like to get this done quickly before Ryaden shows up. He is most annoying."

"Well, that's one way of putting it," Alison jested, her eyes now dancing with mirth. Oz's clever smile flickered a moment, as if she had done something terrible. But Oz clapped his hands together and said, "Sage, I am assigning an information mission. Can you go upstairs and get the Master's cloak?"

"Alright," Sage said cheerfully and walked over to the other side of the room. He pulled on a book, which opened up a doorway within the shelves. Soon she and Oz were alone. Alison walked over to the table where the map laid on the table. Alison noticed the curious markings and said, "I've never seen a map like this before."

"It's one of Bezaleel," Oz said smiling at her curious intrigue, "Tzila's world. The world is very strange to begin with so needless to say so are its maps."

Alison traced one of the lines. Oz's smile faded a bit as he said, "That line you are tracing is the link to the Neverlands. Have you ever been there?"

"No," Alison said, "I've only ever been to Wonderland and The Isle. Have you ever been there?"

"Yes, one time long ago," Oz said kindly, "I had gone with the Master to see the new mage."

"New Mage?" Alison looked up at him with a curious expression, "You mean Jane?"

"Yes," Oz said, with a bitter smile, "I mean Jane. Despite my rather energetic personality, I am as old as I look."

"What was she like then?" Alison asked eagerly, "How old was she?"

Alison leaned on the table. Oz stared at her for a while as he rested his hands on the table. He then leaned over so he was at eye level. He then continued with his deep voice, "She was in her early twenties when she had come to Neverland. Sadly it was not under good circumstances."

"What do you mean?" Alison said surprised. Oz grimaced and said, "Jane and her daughter Margaret were kidnapped by Killian Jones or otherwise known as Captain Hook, for a feud long standing between him and Wendy, Jane's mother. They had been imprisoned in a special cell in which only Neverland's magic could break. Jane had learned to use the magic through the Dark One's teaching."

"Rumpelstiltskin," Alison said, no traces of joy on her face any longer. Oz nodded and said, "Well, during the time trapped in the cell, Margaret became quite ill. Jane had become frantic to save her daughter's life. Jane finally escaped the cell with Margaret, but she had been so ill that she died no long after being free. Peter offered to take Jane home, but Jane refused. She had become the Mage of Neverland through her trials of grief."

Alison swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat. Fiddling with her hands, Alison said, "How terrible… so she had been there all this time? Living with that memory?"

"Yes," Oz said, "And with many more. In fact, that is hardly the end of Jane's story, just like I'm sure there is more to yours than I know."

"Will you tell me her story?" asked Alison, her voice sounding hopeful. Oz looked unsure a moment and Alison pressed on, "Please? I'll tell you mine if you tell me hers."

"And what use would it be for you to tell me your story," Oz said with kindness and mirth, "When I am not telling you mine."

"Because…," Alison said, trailing off as if she couldn't find a reason. Oz couldn't help but chuckle as he said, "Do not tell me your story, tell Jane. Just as I will tell you hers."

Alison was quiet as Oz began, "Peter had gone missing after quite some time of being in Neverland. Jane had been Mage for a while when she was asked to come back to this world. There had been unusual phenomena occurring, causing children to fall into Neverland unwillingly at an unusual rate. Someone was stealing these children, as Jane came to find out. So she received help from man, a friend she made over time in her travels. They discovered that the person stealing these children was Hook. He had acquired a magical rabbit hole, that he could open and close on demand. Jane and her companion fought with Hook, forcing the ship back into the portal before destroying it completely. Jane remained in this world for a time, after all she had fallen in love with this man as he did her. She helped him on his own travels, before she found out what should have been wonderful news."

"What?" Alison asked, after Oz had been quiet for a time. Oz tapped the map and said, "She was pregnant. What should have been impossible after her body had been frozen in time became possible. I never saw Jane so ecstatic, happy at another chance for her family."

Alison looked shocked and worried saying, "But she was a Mage…isn't it a bad thing for Mage's to have children?"

"Yes, out of fear that a hereditary line could be formed, that the choice to become a Mage would be taken away," Oz said, but added kindly, "But it is not forbidden, Alison, we all have free will. Jane was no exception. Jane gave birth, but sadly things were not as she had once been hoping. She had begun getting nightmares, taunting dreams of Margaret and devastating ones of this child dying because of her duties as Mage. She became withdrawn, depressed even. Jane loved the child dearly, but she couldn't look into the little girls face without bursting into tears. Her companion didn't understand, after all he had his own problems in life, his own demons to face. Soon even they had grown apart. One night Jane was left alone with the baby. She had been downstairs in the house when she heard the baby cry. She went upstairs only to find Hook standing by the young one's cradle. Jane flipped, throwing herself over the cradle. Hook grabbed her, dragged her off the cradle. But he was too late. A shield was around the baby, protecting her from any danger. So Hook in a rage took Jane forcing her on the ship, taking her back to Neverland. But she was in a fury, she nearly killed that man. You see, most Mage's cannot come to and from Lands easy. Jane was one of those Mages. The lost boys stopped her from kill Hook, saying that it was Peter's job alone to defeat hook. Jane listened and was stuck in Neverland."

"So she was separated from her little one," Alison said, obviously quite sad. Brushing her tears away, Alison said, "Didn't she ever ask for help? I mean Ryaden had the Isle, surely he could have helped her. He's not that heartless."

"He did not have the Isle," Oz said suddenly, "Because the entry way was stolen by the enchantress."

"You mean all of this happened recently?" Alison said in horror, "How come I never heard of this!?"

"Because," Oz said, gently as if he were afraid to break her, "_You_ were that child."

Alison stared at him. Her stomach turned as a feel of numbness took over. No, no, that was not true. He was lying he had to be. Alison backed away shaking her head as her eyes went glassy. Alison shook her head more fiercely and said, "You're lying."

"I am not," Oz said softly, "I would not lie to you."

"Neither would my father," Alison said as tears slipped down her cheeks, "He wouldn't do that Oz!"

"He didn't," Oz said simply, his eyes filled with sadness, "He just didn't know."

"No, no, no!" Alison screamed, as much sadness as there was anger found a way to be, "It can't be her! Jane wouldn't do that; she wouldn't have left my father ignorant! Jane wouldn't have ever let me become the Mage of Wonderland!"

"No she wouldn't have, but Alison don't you see what happened," Oz said firmly but not cruelly, "You told us not to tell your father. We agreed in haste, in hopes that you would be able to have a normal childhood after you returned to your father. That was our mistake! I know you did not understand it, but in that event you bounded us by an oath that will not allow us to speak of it. You came to our past selves Alison, so by the time you were born and your father had named you, Jane couldn't even breath a word as to what would happen to you. By the time Jane could even return to try and prevent it, you were already gone!"

Alison didn't want to hear another word. She turned on her heel and ran. Oz watched her disappear in a whirl of smoke. As the smoke disappeared, Tzila stood in the door way stunned. Ryaden stood next to her, his jaw set. He was the first to walk in the room and jeered, "That was not your place to interfere."

"Perhaps," Oz said, with a heavy sigh, "But it will keep her out of harm's way as we go to retrieve the Master."

"Maybe, but you just threw that kid in a mental state of hell," Ryaden said, testily, "You should have let Jane talk to her!"

"You knew."

Ryaden turned around as Tzila stared at him in shock. Ryaden's jaw was set once more as he looked out the window. Tzila looked indignant as she turned on her heel and left the room in swiftness. Ryaden didn't speak or move as Oz said shocked, "You didn't tell her?"

"No," Ryaden scowled, "Midgets going to need _someone_ to talk to."

"So you knew I would tell already?" Oz mused, "Your planning skills are improvement."

"Don't praise me," growled Ryaden, obvious not pleased, "I just knew she'd find out eventually and would scream at everyone who knew and failed to tell her."

* * *

Whale groaned, his head throbbing. He went to open his eyes, only for him to see a ceiling. He was laying on a hard bed, in a chilly room. Sitting up, he looked around and saw that he was in a cell. Groaning, he rubbed his head and he heard a male voice speak, "Wakey, wakey sunshine."

Whale glared to see David sitting at the desk. He had a newspaper in hand as he said, "Well luckily you didn't hurt her Whale. Otherwise I wouldn't be so kind to you despite your situation."

"Let me out," Whale said, darkly, "You don't have grounds to keep me here."

"I do," David said getting up, "You trespassed, threatened, and went into a violent rage. You're lucky that Alison has a cure for the anti-magic otherwise you would be in worse trouble."

Whale scowled, feeling the Anti-Magic shoot through his fingers. David noticed the surge and said, "I will be back, there is someone that wants to see you. Don't even try escaping. The Mage's enchanted the bars to keep you in until Alison get's here."

David left leaving Whale alone. He then sat down on the bed, anger quite apparent. He then looked down at the watch in his hand. His looks softened but the darkness never left. That woman was responsible for being away from his brother so long. Now thanks to the Evil Queen, he had no idea if his brother was even alive being trapped in that cage. Tears threatened his eyes as he felt the anti-magic surge.

"Victor."

Whale tensed up as he heard the male voice. He looked over to see Sage walking over to him casually. Whale gave a grimace of a smile and said, "Well, if it isn't the Mage of Fear himself. I feel so honored."

"Well I'm glad," Sage said cheerfully, "Since I see that fear is getting the better of you."

"That's what happens when you are stuck in a world filled with such emotions," Whale said, with a grimace. Sage grinned and said, "While it is refreshing to see, I must end your worries here and now before my worlds reputation is lost."

"What do you mean?" Whale said narrowing his eyes. Sage's grin never faded as he said, "I found that brother of yours, or at least what you call your brother."

"If you've harmed him," Whale said dangerously and Sage said, "Now why would I do that? You and I know each other quite well! If fact, if I hadn't let Rumpelstiltskin come to my world and see you, your work wouldn't have succeeded. No, I assure you're your brother is safe and sound."

Relief flooded his eyes as Whale said, "Then what do you want of me."

"What I want from you," Sage said pointing at Whale with a grin, "Is something simple. You see, I have a friend who I love quite dearly who is mighty upset. I'm sure nothing would sooth her heart that for her plans to be pushed along at a reasonably speed. For that, you need to escape."

Sage tossed Whale a key and said with a grin, "See you on the outside."

Sage disappeared in a whirl of black smoke, leaving a rather satisfied Whale. He smirked darkly and said, "Pleasure doing business with you."

Whale walked away and stared at the ceiling. He then heard footsteps coming down the hall as he turned around. There stood the Blue Fairy, looking at him quite solemnly. His looked softened a bit and said, "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts," Blue Fairy said, walking toward him, "Just…not nearly as bad."

"Good, that's what should happen," Whale said softly as she approached, "Once you've let the emotions flow through you. The effects should wear off soon considering it wasn't Cupid who shot the arrow."

Blue Fairy nodded, finally reaching the bars. She then said softly, "Alison could help you."

"I don't need help," Whale said gripping the bars, "I'm fine, you don't have to worry me hurting any of you."

"But you'll hurt Regina," Blue said, softly, "And with the Enchantress, we need all the help we can get."

"How can you trust a woman who ripped everyone happiness away from us," Whale snapped and Blue said softly, "It's not about trust. It's about help. No one's going to be able to get home without help."

Whale was quiet at that and Blue sighed. She then leaned in, kissing him slightly and said, "I wish you luck. Thank you."

Blue left, leaving him alone. He gripped the key and said, "Don't thank me yet."

* * *

Ruby walked along the sidewalk, deep in thought. She was down near the docks of town, where not many people walked about. This morning's events still played over and over in her head like a broken record. Had she really been like that? So gossipy, so bratty; Red didn't like Gold but she knew Alison loved him and vice versa. Tears threatened to come to her eyes as she thought about what Ashely had said.

Gold had come to them, offered them to adopt Alison, or Autumn at the time. It had been right after the Felicity Doe incident. He told them he loved Autumn, but he felt his lame leg would not allow him to take care of her like she needed. Red told him she would think it over with Granny but then Kathryn had been brought into the picture by Regina. Licking her lips, Red smiled weakly as she thought about Autumn. She had been so giggly, but so serious at the same time. She was like the little sister she had always wanted but never had. She would have given up anything to make sure she was safe, even if it meant breaking the law.

It was probably a better thing that Kathryn had been Alison's foster mother…

"Excuse me?"

Ruby froze as she turned around and saw a blonde haired woman standing with a folder in her hand. Her mouth dropped as the woman approached her and said, "Have you seen this girl? Please, please I've-I've been looking for her a while."

Ruby watched Kathryn hold out a flyer with a rather large picture on it. Ruby stared down at it numb as she saw Alison in Kathryn's arms. Ruby was quiet as she asked, "I don't think I have… What's her name?"

"Alison," Kathryn said, without missing a beat, "She might be using the name Autumn, I'm not sure. But her name is Alison Kinsleigh."

Kathryn looked at her with pleading eyes, "Please remember…"

"Aww, how touching."

Kathryn nearly jumped out of her skin as she spun around. Ruby looked behind Kathryn to see Glinda standing there with a big smile that meant trouble. Kathryn back away and said, "You… your-."

"Glinda the Good Witch of Oz," Glinda said, with a wicked smile, "Yes, that would be me. Nice to know you finally remember Princess Abigail."

Kathryn swallowed paling and Red said, "You remember?"

Kathryn looked at Red and Glinda said, "Yes, I am proud to say that Kathryn Nolan remembers, Red Riding Hood. And to think you were about to lie through your teeth to this woman."

"Ruby," Kathryn said unsure as Red got in front of her saying, "Kathryn, look I will explain everything about what's going on in a minute. But right now, we need to get away from this woman."

"Fine," Kathryn said, backing away with a steely look in her eyes. Glinda clucked her tongue and said, "Oh what do you think you two can do? You're just a petrified pup and a spoil princess. I am a well season witch with magical powers. What can you possible do?"

"Enough," Kathryn said suddenly grabbing a lever and yanking down. Glinda jumped as steam shot out, separating them. Red grabbed Kathryn and said, "Come on! We need to leave!"

The two ran, running to the alley ways away from this woman. Kathryn was quick run as she took the lead. Red watched her and then shouted, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Alison! I wasn't sure what to say!"

"I understand! Just follow me!" Kathryn shouted back, before taking the other woman on a maze trip. Kathryn turned the corner and stopped short, Red colliding into her. Glinda stood in the way of the exit as she said, "Really, are we playing this game again? Didn't you learn last time?"

"Oh I learned," Kathryn hissed, "You just weren't carefully enough."

"What?" Glinda asked, narrowing her eyes. Suddenly gasped, her eyes going wide. She turned to see a hand gripping her tightly. She looked up into the man eyes, his browns orbs staring at her. Glinda gasped as she tried ripping her arm away from him. Red frowned, trying to remember where she had seen this man before. Her question was answered as Glinda's arm began to taking on a golden shine. Her jaw dropped as Glinda said, "You!"

"I'm sorry," he said as Glinda's body began to go rigid and she was gasping in pain, "I can tell, Good Witch of Oz, that you are not yourself."

Glinda stood as a golden statue before them as all three of them stood in silence. Kathryn strode forward and said, "Father, are you alright?"

Midas removed his hand, reaching into his pocket with his free hand. He pulled the glove back on and he said, "I'm alright, the magic was harder to use but as you can see it worked."

"You-The both of you remember," Red said as the two nobles, shocked turning into panic, "Then the curse, Alison's spell."

"Where is she?" Kathryn said suddenly, worry in her tone, "I need to talk to her."

"Abigail wait," Midas stopped his daughter as Red walked towards them slowly. Midas looked at Ruby with a noble yet sincere look. He squeezed his daughters shoulder and said, "It seems much has happened while we've been asleep under this curse. Shall we move this to somewhere more private?"

"Yeah," Red said looking up at Glinda with a distant look, "Let me just contact the Mage's to come deal with her…"

* * *

"August," Emma said, leaning on him as she sipped her drink. August, who looked as if he had given up on trying to get her to stop, glanced down at her and said, "What is it?"

"Alison," Emma said, softly, "Her mother… have you told her yet?"

"Not quite yet," August said, feeling relieved. The effects of Cupids arrow finally seemed to be wearing off for her to be able to talk about something else, "We're working on it."

"If you don't mind me asking, who is she?" Emma asked, staring up at him innocently. August sighed and said, "You've actually meet her before. Jane, the Mage of Neverland."

"Huh," Emma said, softly, "I guess I should have known, she looks like her in the face. Where did the blue eyes come from though?"

"Jane's mother had blue eyes just like Alison's," August shrugged, "Must have skipped a generation."

"Hmm," Emma murmured. She was quiet for a moment and said, "If you had the option of telling Alison the truth, would you?"

"Yes," August said and Emma said, sounding sad, "Even if it met hurting her?"

"If you think about it she's already hurt," August said grimacing, "At least this way, the hatred will end… even if it means she cries."

Emma stared at him and said, bitterly, "Hatred doesn't stop overnight."

"You sound as if you speak from experience," August said and Emma frowned. She stared at the mirror on the wall as she said, "I met Henry's father as I was trying to steal his car. That should tell you how crummy my relationships have been."

"Stealing a car?" August mused and Emma nodded. She stared at the mirror as she continued, "I ran away from the foster system and I was just trying to get by. I stole his car that it turned out he had already stolen from someone else. We stuck together, going around stealing things to sell so we could get by with life. He even told me he wanted to stop the thieving act and settle down so we could be happy. So we did for a time, until we found out he was still wanted for watches he had stolen from a drunk jeweler. I went to steal the watches back, and he said to meet me by the train station and we would go to Canada. So I did, and in the end I was arrested and put in jail. That's when I found out I was pregnant."

"I see," August said with a guilty expression, "That's why you lied to Henry."

"It was bad enough he knew my past," Emma said, grimacing, "I just wanted him to be proud of someone."

"Henry is proud of you," August argued, "He doesn't care about your past, all he cares is that he has you now. If you don't tell him the truth then he's going to lose faith in you."

Emma winced and chuckled weakly saying, "You sound like Alison…she told me the same thing."

"You told her all of that?"

"No, I told her about one of my other ex's," Emma said softly, "I knew she wouldn't want me to tell her the truth before telling Henry the truth. I don't know it's like we have this nonverbal understanding, it's hard to explain. She and I are so alike, it's kinda creepy."

"Mm," August said softly. Inside he was feeling terrible. Little did she know that the reason Henry's father wasn't here was because he told the man to leave. Nearly blackmailed the guy, but he had too. He knew who that man really was, Emma had no clue just how much magic she ran into in her life. August was deep in thought as she said, "Why did you leave?"

"What?"

"You said you and I were in the orphanage together when I was a baby," Emma asked, "Why did you leave?"

"The same reason you ran away," August grumbled, "I figured you would have been scooped up being a cute baby. Who was going to want an eight year old kid?"

Emma nodded slowly, understanding his reasoning. She then sipped her drink and put it down. She laid back against him, closing her eyes. August shifted uncomfortably as Emma's breathing leveled out. Her words haunted him; Alison was a lot like Emma. Being tossed around from home to home, it made August sick just thinking about it. He shivered at the thought of what would have happened if no one had found out about Alison's home situation. No, he wouldn't even think of it. They were here now and he was _not_ going to let her fall back in that situation again.

* * *

"Rumple, what are you up to?"

Belle was staring at him as he lead her through the back of an alley way. Gold was smiling, hand on her back as he led her. He then said, "There is something I want to show you. But first I need you to close your eyes."

Belle raised her brows as he said, "It's a surprise."

Belle closed them and Gold opened the door. He took her hand and led her into the building. It was dark, with very little light illuminating in the room. Gold released her hand and walked over to the light switch and flicked it. Belle saw distinctly the light despite her eyes being closed and said, "Can I open them?"

"Not yet," Gold said, his voice filled with excitement. He walked over and flicked his hand. The curtains opened allowing more light to come in. Belle smiled softly before asking, "Now can I open them?"

"Alright," Gold said coming back over to her, "Now."

Belle opened her eyes and gasped.

It was a library. Books lined the shelves, the glow of the room. Belle took a step forward as she saw the scene before her. Gold smiled as her smile grew stronger. She looked at him with excitement as Gold said, "I figured you would like something to do than to hang around in the back of my shop."

"But-But how-?" Belle said and Gold said, "You always got lost in my books at the dark castle. It's not hard to put two and two together."

Belle nearly jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Gold hugged her back and said, "I take it you like it?"

"Yes, thank you! It's Wonderful," Belle said, grinning like a lovesick fool. She pulled away and Gold said softly, "I'm glad…"

Belle smiled shyly and Gold said, "Belle, I know I've been acting distant. But honestly, it's not because I don't love you. It's because _I love you_."

Belle looked confused her smile fading a bit. He reached out, cupping her cheek and said, "The last time we kissed, before the Magesteria nonsense. I could feel it, my magic fading away. That's why my magic wasn't working right down in the Circus de Wonderland. It came back, but I am more than positive if we kiss again it won't."

Belle looked at him, her smile returning. She reached out and touched his hand as he said, "I've made many mistakes that I am working to make right. I will be the man that I had been, the man you feel in love with. I will promise that once we are home that we will never have to worry about the Dark One's magic again."

Belle nearly choked when Gold bent down on his knee and pulled out a ring. Tears nearly sprang into her eyes as he asked the simple question.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

"Henry."

Henry looked up to see Regina walking towards him. He looked a little nervous but quickly squished that feeling. He didn't trust her, but he did was her to have a second chance. Henry smiled weakly as she sat next to him and he said, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Regina said gently, "I just wanted to see you for a little bit before I go back to work. How-How are you?"

"I'm okay," Henry said, "I'm just waiting for my friends to come."

"I see," Regina said smiling, "Are you meeting up with Alison?"

"No, not today," Henry said, sadly, "She's still grounded."

Regina nodded and said, "I'm surprised he's stuck with it."

"Me too," Henry said, honestly, "I was kind of hoping that he would let her off. Or her dad would let her off."

"Well, luckily they care enough for her well being so she's safe," Regina said honestly. She then said, "So how is everything going with Emma?"

"It's going great," Henry said, smiling, "She's managed to convince Charming and Snow White that it's you on our side now. She's good at being stubborn like that."

Regina smiled weakly and said, "I'm trying…"

"I know," Henry said, smiling warmly at her, "I know you are. Emma sees it. So does Alison, it just took me a while to prod her into admitting it."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked and Henry shifted. He looked at Regina and said, "Alison saw the good in you. She sees the good in everyone; I just think she can't trust people anymore so she doesn't let people see it."

"Well, in her defense," Regina said, a tint of bitterness creeping into her voice, "I wasn't exactly the most trustworthy person."

"Hey Henry!"

Regina looked over as did Henry as they saw the group of three waiting for him. Ava waved over to him and he smiled. Regina took notice of it and said, "Well, I should get back to work. Tell Emma I say hello."

"I will," Henry said with a smile. He stood up and sprinted over to his friends. Regina watched him run off, the smile fading from her lips. Sighing, Regina stood up and walked down the walkway. She was distracted by her own thoughts as she walked towards the shore. It ate at her, losing Henry. But she had given up, what else could she do but at least try and be worth of Henry. She walked along the beach, feeling the cool air hit her. Regina failed to notice the girl sitting up on one of the boulder structures. Alison breathed in as she said, "Taking a walk?"

Regina looked up as she saw Alison Kinsleigh staring down. The child looked tired, but her aura was pleasant. Regina walked over to her saying, "Yeah, just needed a breath of fresh air."

Alison nodded, her head moving slowly.

"Me too."

"Mind if I join you?" Regina asked, her tone still pleasant. Alison nodded and indicated towards the seat saying, "Go right on ahead. Pick a spot."

Regina managed to climb up the rock structure and sit down next to Alison. Alison tossed her hair about as the wind blew it around in her face. Regina watched Alison, a content expression on her face. Alison shook her head gently and said, "You know, I used to come here often."

"Did you?" Regina asked and Alison nodded. Fiddling with the necklace around her neck, Alison continued, "Yeah. In order to avoid suspicion of me not being in school, I would come here to hang out. Especially when I didn't have work in the garden to do."

"Oh," Regina said surprised, "I see."

"The sea always calmed me down," Alison said, watching the wave's crash into the shore, "Nature has that effect on me."

"Nature has that effect on most people," Regina said, honestly, "I know it has that effect with me."

Alison continued to watch the sea, her eyes distant. Alison said suddenly, "There are times where I find myself wishing that no one found out about Felicity."

"Why?" Regina said, horror creeping into her expression, "Why would you say that? She let him hurt you!"

"Because nothing would have changed," Alison said pointing her finger as if to make a point, "I miss the way things used to be before magic came. I didn't think it would bother me so much, but it does. Now it's magic this, magic that. There isn't any more room for things to go back to normal."

"I think I understand what you mean," Regina said softly, "But you know, you still had that normalcy when you were with Kathryn."

Alison winced and said, "I know… I miss that too."

"But I bet you don't miss getting hit," Regina said, pointedly, "Or miss keeping secrets from people."

"No," Alison admitted, wrinkling her nose, "I can say I don't miss that."

Regina smiled at her as she gently bumped the child with her side. Alison smiled back wryly and said, "You know, I wasn't going to give you a chance. Not at first."

Regina was surprised and was put out. She then asked, "Why?"

"Because I didn't think you would change," Alison said, honestly, "I was afraid of you hurting Henry more."

"What changed your mind?"

"That smile," Alison said softly, staring at Regina, "You had this smile that always came at unexpected times. It wasn't that fake business smile you use with everyone. It was real, sincere. It was like the good in you was sneaking out to greet me."

Regina looked surprised but touched. Alison smiled at her and said, "Then you would give me grief and make me want to yank my hair out."

"Sorry about that," Regina said, but then said with a teasing smile, "But you gave me grief too!"

"What?!" Alison protested, indignant expression in her eyes and tone, "I did not!"

"You would come to my house, being pleasant and nice. We would get along but the minute I tried to help you with anything, you snapped like a viper."

"When did I do that?!" Alison huffed, making Regina chuckled.

"The time when you were in the hospital," Regina said smirking.

"I was hurt," Alison protested.

"When I wanted you to go to Archie and talk things out with him," Regina mused, obviously enjoying the fact she was right.

"I didn't want to!" Alison said, but her voice getting feebler.

"Then there was the time that you ran away into the forest of your fight with Gold-."

"Okay, Okay," Alison said impatiently, "So I wasn't the most innocent person in this situation! But can you blame me, you were the evil queen!"

"I just think you don't like being told what to do," Regina said, grinning down at Alison. Alison groaned and said, "Fine, fine. I get it. We both rub on each other the wrong way."

"Mhm," Regina said, putting her arms around Alison and hugging her. Alison neither returned nor rejected said action as she said, "But things have changed now…."

"True," Regina said, "But that doesn't mean we can't get that normalcy back. We just need a little bit of that stubbornness that is you."

"How do you reckon that?" Alison asked and Regina said, "If you want something, you have to go and get it. It never stopped you before."

"I know, I know," Alison winced, "But I feel like I'm treading on everyone's feet."

"Who cares?" Regina said, scoffing, "I do it all the time, believe me it's fun to watch people get all flustered when you act like you know what you're doing and they haven't a clue."

"Power hungry much?" Alison said looking at Regina with both amusement and incredulousness. Regina stood up and said, "No, I just know what I want. I'll see you around Alison."

"Wishful thinking!" Alison said full of jest, "I'm going to go hide in a hole somewhere!"

Regina laughed and walked back along the shore. Alison watched her leave with a weak smile on her face. Shaking her head, Alison hopped down from the boulders and began to walk back into town. There was someone she had to find.

* * *

"So Alison's mum is Jane?"

Jefferson looked at Grace, who was sitting on the couch with him. They were in the living room, with the fire roaring in the fireplace. It kept them warm, even in unpleasant conversations like this. He nodded bitterly before drinking his tea. He set the cup down before saying, "So it seems."

Grace nodded, her hair falling forward as she did so. Jefferson looked down in the content s of his own cup as she took a sip of her own tea. She watched her father with a curious expression as she asked, "Why did you hang up your hat?"

"Because," Jefferson said, "I don't want to lose you again."

"No, I know that," Grace said making a face, "But why did you hang it up the first time? Was it because of me too?"

Jefferson was quiet as he said, "Partially…the other half had to do with your mother."

"Mum," Grace said sadly, "…She was your partner wasn't she? Like how Alison is your partner now."

"No, not like how Alison is my partner," Jefferson said, firmly, "Your mother was different, she was my lover my wife. Alison was a child, a friend, a partner in companionship."

"…Was she the Mage of Wonderland too?" Grace asked, hopeful, "You said she played an important role. Is that why she died."

"She passed on because of our foolishness," Jefferson grimaced, "My foolish notions that nothing could touch us. That we were always one step ahead."

Grace watched her father sadly as he looked over at her. He smiled weakly, reaching over and grasping her hands, "But she loved you, just as much as I. She's always watching over you, never to leave your side. That much I am certain."

"I know Papa," Grace said understanding, "But it's you and Alison I worry about now."

"Don't worry about me," Jefferson said and Grace put her tea cup down. She crawled over to him and said, "I am worried Papa. I've read the story you wrote in the book. You and Alison were meant to be together. Not romantically but lovingly. I mean she's is you little Alice and you're her hatter. I know you say you hate Wonderland, but I know you love them. You're so alive around them Papa, I only wish you would see it."

Jefferson watched his daughter and said, "Grace, you are my world. I love you."

"I know, and I will always love you," Grace said, staring her father bravely in the face, "But I'll never forgive you if you abandon Alison now."

* * *

"I can't believe this!"

Baelfire was walking quickly after Jane as she stormed through the forest. She looked considerably upset as she walked down the slope, slipping on the wet ground. Baelfire grasped her arm as he followed her down. Jane said pained, "Why? Why would Oz do something like this! Alison is our responsibility not his!"

"Probably was hoping to keep her out of his plans," muttered Baelfire said, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Sage said she had a cottage out her where she grows a garden," Jane said, impatiently walking through the brush, "It's usually where she goes when she's upset."

"Jane, just calm down," Baelfire sighed and Jane glared at him. Baelfire couldn't help but grin as she turned around to continue walking. He followed after her and said, "You two have the same exact temper, you know that?"

"What?!" Jane snapped, turned back around. Baelfire snickered and said, "Your tone, your actions, the way you stomp off with a spin in your step. You and Alison rage in the exact same way."

"I-Now is not the time for that!" Jane said flustered, "We have a child that no one can seem to find, probably crying in the back woods! We have no time for you to be comparing behaviors while grinning like an idiot!"

Jane turned back to walked out of the brush and onto a beaten path. Baelfire followed his grin ever apparent as he commented, "Even call me names in the same way!"

"Baelfire Collins Kinsleigh-!" Jane snapped spinning around. Baelfire grabbed her by the waste and kissed her soundly. Jane gasped into the kiss, obviously surprised at the sudden gesture. Baelfire kissed her not once, or twice, but thrice before he pulled away. He then looked innocently at her as he said, "Yes?"

"You're impossible," Jane said, obviously trying to be angry at him. Baelfire shrugged and said, "It calms you down. The last thing Lisie-girl needs to see is you raging."

Jane opened her mouth only for him to kiss her once more. He then walked past her saying, "Come on, let's find this cottage."

Jane nodded as they walked along the path. They had been walking for quite some time when they finally found the cottage. Jane and Baelfire couldn't help but gap at the intensity of the garden. Baelfire whistled and said, "Must have put a lot of time and effort into making this garden."

"Alison!" Jane said running towards the house. Baelfire sighed and followed after her. Jane had already gone through the entire cottage when Baelfire finally came in. Jane looked upset as she said, "She's not here…"

"I see that," Baelfire sighed. Jane sat on the couch, obviously upset. Baelfire followed her, putting his arms around her and said, "We'll find her. Alison just needs time to chill off; she's not going to do something stupid."

"I know, I know," Jane said with a sigh, "I just-."

"Wanted to be the one to tell her, I know," Baelfire said, tilting Jane's chin up, "But obviously that's not possible. Now we just need to find her and comfort her."

Jane nodded slowly as he kissed the tip of her nose saying, "Come on, let's go before this wind get's any worse."

Jane stood up, but was soon nearly knocked over. Baelfire grabbed her as the floor began to shake. The wind outside was blowing quite viciously. A female's laugh could be heard as the ground rumbled like an earthquake. Baelfire and Jane looked around, stricken as the Enchantress voice could be heard in an echo.

"_To all it may concern. My Good Witch of Oz has been defeated. Congratulations on passing my first test. Now the real challenge begins, I will take away a key role player in bring about your salvation, your precious little Mage."_

"No," Jane said, panicked before running out the door. Baelfire went to snatch her but stumbled from the rumbling ground. He then shouted before running after her, "Jane!"

Baelfire ran, sprinting after Jane. A female's laugh could be heard as the wind in the forest blew like crazy. It was a trap, it was a trap! Baelfire scowled, knowing full well that the Enchantress was not going to harm Alison. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to twist things to her advantage. Baelfire saw Jane running along the trail right in front of him and he sprinted after her shouting, "JANE STOP!"

Jane didn't listen, terror eating away at her heart. Baelfire growled and dashed as fast as he could. He finally caught up to her and grabbed the back of Jane's coat. She yelped as she felt something yank back on her. Baelfire caught her in his arms and Jane slammed her fist into him saying, "Baelfire, let go!"

"Jane, calm down and stop!" Baelfire shouted as the wind got worse. Jane had tears running down her face as she said, "No! I will not let her go, not again!"

"Jane-," Baelfire said, as thunder cracked above them. Jane yanked herself away and said, "No! I don't care, I'm not risking the Enchantress harming Alison!"

"She's not going to hurt Alison!" Baelfire shouted, grasping Jane's arms firmly, "Don't you understand, she doesn't care that she lost The Good Witch of Oz!?"

"_Then what does she want_?!" Jane said, her voice loud and confused.

"Mom!? Dad!?"

Both looked up to see Alison running towards them. The window was blowing her hair around like crazy. A black horse was running up behind her, whinnying with force. Jane rushed out of Baelfire's arms, "Alison!"

Alison felt Jane rushed over and grab onto her. Alison flung her arms around her neck. Jane finally pulled away enough as she said, "Alison, I'm so sorry! Ozzie should have never-!"

"I don't care!" Alison yelled over the wind, "I don't care anymore, let's just go home!"

"Come on, we need to leave!" Baelfire shout but the earth began to tremble again. Alison felt her whole body vibrate. Jane couldn't help but feel Alison slip out of her grasp. Baelfire looked up, narrowing his eyes. Baelfire then shouted, "MOVE!"

Everyone scrambled away as lightening shot down from the sky. Alison flung herself towards Excalibur, who neighed loudly. She looked back in horror to see a large crack opening up in the ground. Green light filled the space swirling around viciously. Alison paled, scrambling away from the edge. Jane backed up but the ground underneath her feet disintegrated.

She fell.

"No!" Alison screamed, jumping towards the portal. Excalibur suddenly reared up, screeching his neigh as he forced Alison away from the portal. Baelfire backed up, looking from the portal to his daughter. A bitter realization came over his face. The horse stomped down and Alison said, "Excalibur, no! It's fine, just move!"

She pushed the horse away only to have someone grabbed her from behind. Alison kicked and hit as Jefferson grabbed her and pulled her away. Alison punched him saying, "Jefferson, let me go!"

"No! It's too late Alison! There is no pulling her up!" Jefferson shouted, refusing to let her go. Baelfire then said loudly but emotionless, "Lisie."

Alison looked at him wildly as he gave her knowing look. It was strange, that look. He always gave it to her when she was upset. Alison stopped flailing as tears filled her eyes. She then nodded slowly, inhaling and exhaling loudly. Baelfire looked at Jefferson and said, "Thank you. Please take care of her once more for me."

Jefferson stared back at him as Alison looked up. Jefferson smiled with a bitter madness and said, "I will."

Baelfire jumped. He disappeared into the portal, the portal closing up behind him. Alison watched her father disappeared, her body trembling. Excalibur whinnied sadly, as if grieving the departure. Alison stared at the ground, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Bring her home…"

* * *

"So that's the story," Red said, softly.

She, Midas, and Kathryn were sitting in the diner. No one else was there except Granny, who was cleaning up. Kathryn twirled her mug around in her hand as Midas said, "So that little child is the Mage of Wonderland. Who would have thought?"

"Her father is alive," Kathryn whispered softly, tears slipping down her face, "The Enchantress, the curse, spells. So many slaps to the face… it's such a mess."

"Yeah, it is," Red admitted, staring at her own mug, "And now who knows what will happen with you remembering. Who knows how long the curse will last now…."

"I'm not sure," Midas said, stroking his beard with his fingers, "But I know big spells like that take a long time to wear off. So far it seems we have some times left to find this core fueling the Anti-Magic."

"And to defeat the Enchantress?" Kathryn said skeptically. Midas shook his head and said, "Perhaps we are assuming too much responsibility. Who says we have to defeat the Enchantress?"

"What?" Red asked, furrowing her brows.

"All we need is to find a way to bring this world back to the old one," Midas said, "If we can find a way to reverse the curse, then we won't need to defeat the Enchantress. Just fight he long enough to keep her off our backs."

"True," Red said as Kathryn stood up. Red watched her as she put on her coat. Midas looked at her daughter as she said, "I need to go home and sleep. I'll find Alison in the morning…"

"Kathryn," Ruby said and Kathryn shook her head. She stared at Ruby firmly and said, "I will talk to her, just not right now. She's safe right now and that's all I need."

"Alright," Ruby said kindly, "Just let me know if you need anything else."

"I will, thank you," Kathryn said and Midas said standing up, "Come, dearest, I will drive you home."

"Thanks," Kathryn said as she walked towards the door. Kathryn went outside and felt something hit her nose softly. She looked surprised as she said, "Snow… Father it's snowing…"

"Snowing in May," mused Midas, "I'm not surprised with the cold weather we've been having."

Kathryn watched the snow fall as Midas shut the door to the diner. She stared at the sky as the snow stuck to the ground. Midas watched her and asked, "Are you alright? The child never meant you harm."

"I know," Kathryn said looking back, "I just think she's had enough to deal with for now. Morning will be better time to reunite…"

"Indeed, for both of you," Midas said, offering his daughter his arm. She smile and walked away with her father. Both were completely unaware of the male standing up on the clock tower. He watched them walk to the car with a distant look in his eyes. He clutched a staff in his hands as he tore his eyes away from the woman. So she wasn't with here… so then where was she? He scowled as he felt something glimmer behind him.

"She is here," Enchantress assured him, "Magical core and all."

"I know," he said, his tone cold, "I can feel it."

"Then what will you do?" Enchantress said, smiling coyly, "With this knowledge."

"Find her," he said darkly, "And take her."

~Storybook~

"_**You're Majesty."**_

_**The Queen of Hearts watched through her mask as she was approached by her Knave. She didn't speak as he got closer and he pulled the listening device from its resting place. She then whispered into it, saying, "Have you brought him?"**_

"_**Yes," The Knave murmured. He then snapped his fingers and the guards brought forth a man with a white mask covering his face. White Bunny ears were peeking out from his tattered black cloak as the Queen of Hearts whispered something into the device. The Knave paused, listening to the queens words. The Knave then said loudly, "The Queen of Wonderland greets you, White Rabbit and asks of your health."**_

"_**My health is good, you're Majesty," his deep voice rang throughout the hall.**_

_**The Queen spoke again and the Knave pulled the Device away. He clapped his hands and the audience left as well as the guards. The Knave was the last to disappear as the Queen removed her mask. She stared at the man before her and said, "I have an assignment for you, White Rabbit. There is someone I need disposed of."**_

"_**Who, you're Majesty?" he asked as she approached him. Her long dress swished along the ground as she moved, finally speaking, "I do not know the name, but I do know the status. It is the Mage of Wonderland."**_

_**The White Rabbit's face could not be seen, so his reaction was unknown. He spoke again and said, "There is a Mage? That has not been for annuals."**_

"_**I know, believe me," The Queen of Hearts said, "It is not beneficial for anyone. I need you to find this person and rip the heart out. Bring it back to me, and I will give you your freedom. Do we have a deal?"**_

_**The White Rabbit inclined his head and said in a low tone, "It will be done as your say your Majesty."**_

"_**Very good," The Queen of Heart said, smiling insanely, "You are free to go."**_

_**The Queen of Hearts turned around and walked back to her throne. She picked up a picture there, her eyes staring longingly at the girl in the photo. Clucking her tongue, the woman said, "You would have been their everything… my everything…"**_


	35. Run Rabbit Run

_Tairei9: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I give credit to Bizzarieve for all the help he has given me in this story! I am so sorry this took so long but with my computer disappearing, it really set back me doing this chapter. But luckily that was taken care of as much as I could take care of it. So on with the chapter!_

**Chapter Thirty Five: Run Rabbit Run**

Alison traced the edges of the mirror, patiently watching the distant magic cloud the mirror. It spun around in wisps of fog, haunting and bewitching. Orchestrating her hand, Alison smoothly and slowly circled her hand around the mirror. The magic was pulsing through her, becoming more and more painful with every hand movement. Wincing, the Mage tried to maintain her concentration but failed on feeling the magic pricking her nerves. Waving her hand impatiently, Alison out a long heavy sigh. Her room was dark, the thick curtains being drawn. The only light that could be seen through the small opening in the curtain was of twilight. It had only been a few handfuls of hours since the rabbit hole had been closed. Tapping her fingers against the vanity, Alison stared into the mirror. Communication through space was difficult, even with a mirror. So many worlds existed and if there was no one on the other end to receive it, it would never go through properly.

Everyone was still sleeping. Even Belle, who was an early riser, was still sound asleep in her bedroom. Alison hadn't been able to sleep, events playing over and over in her mind. Clenching her hand, Alison felt a memory returning to mind. Screams could be heard, arguing; Alison felt her nails digging into the palm over her hand. Alison stared up at the wall, feeling the memory linger.

"Alison."

Alison blinked as she stared into the mirror. Tzila could be seen, sitting at her own vanity. She wore a high collared robe, her long hair in a messy braid. Tossing her hair back, Alison asked, "Did you get in contact?"

"No, but Ryaden was able to find where the rabbit hole went," Tzila said softly, "It went to Neverland."

"Good, at least it's a place both of them know," Alison said softly, "I'll keep trying."

"As will I," Tzila said softly, "Did Red tell you about Kathryn?"

"She didn't need to," Alison said, her voice tense, "I could feel it. My spell breaking."

"How much longer do you think the curse itself will hold up?"

"About three months at the most," Alison said, "At the worst case scenario, we only have a month."

"I see," Tzila said sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Nothing can be done to change it," Alison said dismissively, "So put it out of your mind."

"Very well," Tzila said, her hand tapping her own vanity table lightly, "Are you alright?"

"No, it hurts," Alison said with gritted teeth, "My magic is hurting more."

"Have you looked outside yet?"

Alison narrowed her eyes and said, "No, why?"

"I think you need to," Tzila said seriously, "It will explain why that is."

Alison suddenly stood up and rushed to the window. Yanking the curtains back, Alison's figure went stone still.

Snow, ice, frost; It was like a winter wonderland covered Storybrooke. Her stomach swooped as she saw the scene before her. Alison furrowed her brows as she opened the lock on her window. Creaking it open, Alison was suddenly pushed back by a gust of wind. She fell back, hitting the floor with a loud thump. Scrambling to her feet, Alison pushed her window closed with a bit if a struggle. Snow had blown through the screen and into her room. Flying around unnaturally, Alison saw it circle around her. Suddenly her room got very warm and the snow sizzled out. Alison looked up to see Gold standing there looking irked.

"Don't open that window again."

Stepping into the room, Gold walked over to her as she stared out into the winter. Alison sat down on the window ledge as she said, "How could I not feel that? It must have been snowing all night..."

"That's because I put a spell around the house," Gold grumbled, "I'm no fool, I know The Guardian of the Season of Cold's magic."

Alison looked at his tired face and said, "It's early, go back to bed."

"I should say the same to you," Gold said, walking over to her, "I felt you, you were up all night trying to work that mirror."

Alison didn't comment and said softly, "They're in Neverland..."

"You talked to them?" Gold asked sharply and Alison shook her head. She stared out the window and leaned against the cool glass saying, "Ryaden found where the portal went. Tzila contacted me this morning."

"I see," Gold said as Alison stood up. He watched her walk over to the bed as he said, "So...the woman you hated with a passion turned out to be the Mage of Neverland."

"Don't remind me," Alison said scowling. She fell back on the neatly made bed. Gold walked over to her as she looked up at him with semi-tired eyes. He sat down on the bed and she asked, "Did you know?"

"Did I know?" Gold asked, scoffing, "I didn't even know you were my son's child and you're asking me if I knew Jane was your mother."

"You're losing your touch," Alison grinned. Gold raised his brows and said skeptically, "I'm losing my touch? Little Miss. Mage, you have a lot of nerve saying that I'm losing my touch."

"Then tell me how I'm wrong," Alison jested and Gold's mouth opened a bit before closing tight. Alison giggled which made him smirk. She then shrieked as he began to tickle her sides. Her laughter rang into Belle's bedroom as she finished getting ready. She smiled at hearing them talk and her laughter. Belle heart had broken when she saw Alison run upstairs last night and lock herself into her room. Jefferson had told them what had occurred which left Gold in a mood as well. This family could not get a break. It was always one thing after another. Belle crept by the room, peeking in to see Alison and Gold sitting on the bed. Belle then tip toed down the stairs to the kitchen. Starting breakfast, Belle heard them come down the stairs. Glancing at her ring on her left finger, Belle heard Alison come into the kitchen saying, "-can't help that for once in your life you stink at being one step ahead with things."

Belle looked back as Gold stopped her, kissed the top of her head saying, "Eat your breakfast before you land in some real trouble."

"Fine," Alison said, walking over to the refrigerator. Alison looked at Belle and said, "Morning!"

"Good Morning," Belle said, smiling warmly at the child. Alison pulled out the orange juice and heard Belle say, "Can you do me a favor and pull out the basket of grapes; they should be on the bottom shelf."

"Okay," Alison said bending down. She pulled out the basket and nudged the door shut. Gold walked over to the counter and poured his tea saying, "I still never found that blasted letter."

Alison tiptoed to reach the cabinet door and pulled down a glass. She poured her own juice before snapped her fingers quietly. The juice container disappeared in a puff of smoke which made Belle roll her eyes. Alison paid no heed as she went to sit down. Gold took his treasured tea cup and sat down at the table with it. Alison swallowed a little bit of juice before asking, "What letter do you keep going on and on about? Did you get served or something?"

"If you mean breakfast, then yes," Gold said as Belle put a pot on the stove, putting various ingredients in it. Belle smiled coyly as she briefly exchanged looks with Gold. Gold glanced back at Alison who in turn rolled her eyes saying, "Not what I meant. And you failed to answer my first question!"

"You didn't give me the chance," Gold said, his eyes filled with amusement, "It was a letter for an item I ordered. A piece of jewelry."

"I didn't know you were the jewelry type," Alison joked, grinning before taking another sip of juice. Belle then walked over to her and deliberately pressed her hands on the table. Alison glanced down at it. There was a ring with a pretty gold band in the form of twining medal. The stone was an intricately cut diamond with little blue stones around it. Alison sipped her juice, deliberately ignoring it. Instead Alison said with a mocking scowl, "You shouldn't have stuck a barrier around the house. How else was I going to be able to feel the fact Jack Frost dumped a bunch of snow outside?"

"Well sorry, dearie, I didn't feel like having Jack Frost stop in for a visit," Gold said with a bit of a grimace, "Especially with his unknown alliance right now."

"I highly doubt she's completely won over Jack," Alison said with a huff, "He may look scrawny, but he's got Sage's survival skill times infinity and your fighting skills times indefinitely."

"Says his former student," Gold mocked and Alison swallowed more of her juice. Finishing her glass of juice, Alison commented, "All the more reason to take my words seriously."

"That or you're idolizing your teacher," Gold remarked and Alison walked away from the table saying, "Or you're being bitter because he kicked you to the moon!"

"Watch it," Gold said warningly. Alison left her cup in the sink before walking over to the doorway. She then turned around and grinned at them saying, "Anyway, congrats you two. You didn't have to flash the pretty ring to tell me you were engaged."

Alison made a white envelope appear in her hands as she waved it around saying, "The mail works tells just as fast."

"What?" Belle said baffled as Alison disappeared in a flash. Gold had a menacing smirk on his face and got up saying, "That little spitfire never learns."

Alison slammed the door to her bedroom shut, locking the door with a click. Jefferson, who was sitting on the chair with his legs propped up on the desk, stared as Alison turned around snapping her fingers. Jefferson watched as the room warped momentarily from the spell and stammered, "Al-What are you doing?"

"We're going to my other bedroom!" Alison said with a cheeky smile. She ran over to her bed and bent down to reach underneath. Jefferson sat up, removing his legs from the desk but making no further movement to get up. Alison heard footsteps walking up the stairs from the first floor as she grabbed her bag. Scrambling out from underneath, she barely heard Jefferson ask, "Have you looked outside?"

"I have," Alison said as she slung the bag over her shoulder and stopped in front of the door. Jefferson watched as the edges around the door began to glow. She then opened the door to see the other room insight. Jefferson raised his brows as she said, "Needless to say I will be scolding you for going through this weather, but first, let's be going."

"That requires me to move," Jefferson said, as Alison walked into the doorway saying tauntingly, "You don't have to, but then that means you would be stuck here with the Dark One!"

The room began to warp again and Jefferson froze. He then scrambled out of the chair and towards the closet. As Alison heard the door lock click, Jefferson ushered her in the room and slammed the door shut. Alison snapped her fingers and the door on the wall disappeared. Grinning, Alison began to walk away with a big satisfied look upon her face. Jefferson stared from the wall where the door had once stood to the girl walking around the room. Shaking his head slightly, Jefferson asked, "Dare I even ask what occurred just now?"

"Ruffling the dark one's imaginary feathers. I needed something to make me feel better," Alison said, passing by a desk with many open scrolls upon it. There were many different desks on the main floor, with books, quills, ink, and various other things that she needed for her work. In the center of the room stood a cauldron, smooth and black. There were swirls designs along the bottom, the fire beneath the cauldron was nearly non-existent. The walls had vines going up them, painted on the wall delicately. The room was shaped like a cylinder, stretching miles above them. There were many platforms at many different levels, doors on every single one. Jefferson walked slowly towards her as Alison turned to him saying, "Now for your scolding..."

"I think it should be the reverse," Jefferson said gently leaning his arm against the table, "Me scolding you for using magic."

"Ah, well, I needed to do some things and as you noticed, there is a bunch of snow belonging to Jack Frost outside," Alison said, stopping and staring at him. Jefferson glanced down at the table and spotted one of the scrolls. He moved the edge of another scroll to get a better look as Alison walked towards another door. But before she could open it, it opened to reveal Tzila. She was dressed on one of her many slender dresses. It was red and black, which made Alison's facial expression flicker. Her long hair was pulled back and tied into a twisted braid and it swayed as she walked over to Alison. Her face looked sorrowful as she approached her. Alison looked away as Tzila said, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning Tzila," Alison said, somewhat dejectedly. Shaking her head, Tzila said, "Can we go talk elsewhere dear?"

"I'm going to get changed if you want to follow," Alison said walking towards the door Tzila just came in through. Alison shut it and knocked on it twice. She waited a moment before opening the door again and went inside. Tzila glanced at Jefferson, who nodded at her softly. Tzila followed after Alison, shutting the door behind her. Tzila found herself standing on one of the highest platforms. The wooden floors were old but soothing to the eyes. The bed on the other side of the platform was made up of many pillows and blankets of all different colors. There was a changing screen over near the curved wall where Alison walked over to. Tzila didn't pay much attention to that as she stared at the ceiling. It looked like a sky of gold and purple hues, rather beautiful to look upon. Sitting down on one of the seats, Tzila continued to look about. Alison's voice interrupted her thoughts with a simple statement.

"What do you want?"

"Jack Frost," Tzila said, softly, "He is here."

"I figured that much out already." Alison scowled, and Tzila continued, "He's definitely infected by the Anti-Magic; Morgana was able to figure that much out. Oz wants all of us to meet together before anyone does anything…"

"Tell him I will not be able to attend," Alison said, pulling her long hair out of the sweatshirt she had just pulled over her head, "I have some things to attend to."

"I understand, he told me if you could not attend to give you this," Tzila said, pulling a bracelet out of her pocket, "He said this will protect us from any possible harm that will come from Jack."

Alison came around the changing screen dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. Tzila tilted her head and watched Alison come forward to retrieve the bracelet. Reaching out, Alison slipped the bracelet on her wrist as Tzila said, softly, "This worlds clothes are very strange… I liked you dresses much better."

"The skirts get in the way," Alison grumbled, wrinkling her nose, "Makes it harder to run."

Tzila watched Alison examine the bracelet and said, sadly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what Oz had done," Tzila said, "He was wrong."

"What's done is done," Alison said dejectedly, "There is no changing it as much as I would like to…"

"I didn't know," Tzila said, wringing her hands, "I hadn't a clue…."

"I know," Alison said simply, "So don't be sorry."

Tzila watched her, saying no more on the subject. Alison may not have been cruel or harsh, but her aura told the Mage of Shadows that she still did not wish to speak of it. Tzila then changed gears and said, "So I hear Gold and Belle are betrothed. Congratulations."

"Don't say it to me, say it to them," Alison said with a shrug, "It's just one more step ahead in my plan."

"Ah yes, the Master's assignment to you," Tzila said softly, "The one you will not talk about."

"For good reasons," Alison said, exasperated, "I need it to be kept on the downside."

"I understand," Tzila said, "I just wish no harm to befall you."

"Too late," Alison said, cheekily, "Remember the Isle? Wonderland? Antic?"

"I can't help that, you cause trouble everywhere you go," Tzila said with amusement, "You've just been lucky enough to have someone to come help."

Alison slowed her movements as she pulled a scarf around her neck. Her face fell as she tied off the scarf saying, "It was usually Jack…"

Tzila's face seemed to fall as well as she nodded slowly and said softly, "Or Sage…."

"How is Sage doing?" Alison asked and Tzila shook her head saying impatiently, "Being the same as always, too perky for his own good."

"Not surprising, that's usually how he deals with things," Alison said, softly. Tzila examined the girls face with more intent and noticed the slight dark rings under her eyes. In fact, Alison did not look as well as Tzila knew she could look. Shifting in her seat slightly, Tzila said, "Are you still having the nightmares?"

"When am I not having the nightmares," scowled Alison, "I'm used to them."

"Mmm," Tzila said watching Alison with a slightly put out expression. Tzila tilted her head and then said, "You know, I remember the time you fell into the Isle. It was the newest cycle of boys, and they were just turning into donkeys. You were frightened beyond belief and ran away upon seeing Ryaden. I remember you fell down right into the tent I was sitting in. I had barely spoken two words when you had spilled out everything, begging me for help."

"And then you laughed at me," Alison huffed and Tzila stood. She walked over to the mirror that Alison was standing by. Tzila gently pushed Alison's hair back. Alison froze, her spine going rigid. Tzila noticed but did not say anything about it. Instead, Tzila bent over and said softly in the child's ear, "It was more laughing at your intriguing name you had for Ryaden. But still, I admired your honesty…"

"My honesty," Alison said tightly, "Ruined my life, as well as my fathers."

Tzila had a flash of pain come across her face. She leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Alison flinched and Tzila pulled away. Pulling her hand away from the child's hair, Tzila whispered stepping away, "You used to love people stroking your hair too…."

"And then someone told me if I cut it, he would make me pay," Alison said with a rather rigid sigh, "Things change."

Tzila sat back down, watching Alison with an impassive expression and said softly, "Indeed."

Alison grabbed a coat off the mirror edge. It was a bit big on her, as she slid it around her. Tzila watched with a nervous expression as Alison walked over to a chest near the wall. She opened it and took out a leather satchel. Putting it around her, Alison heard Tzila ask, "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, I am," Alison said, "There are things I have to attend to."

"Shall I go?"

"If you wish. If you'd like to hide from Ryaden awhile longer be my guest."

"Mm," Tzila said, obviously slightly annoyed at the thought of Ryaden, "If I was hiding from him."

"If you say so," Alison said walking over to the door. Opening it up, Alison paused before saying, "You know, he was just trying to help. As much of a despot as he can be, he's got his heart in the right place."

"Oh really?" Tzila said as Alison went to leave. Peek her head back at Tzila, Alison said, "Yeah. Right smack in the middle of your hand."

Alison shut the door and sighed. Jefferson, who was standing by one of the tables on the main floor, was reading a rather long scroll. He glanced over at her and said, "Done talking?"

"As done as we'll ever be," Alison said with a shrug. Jefferson looked back down at the long scroll of parchment and said, "So this is the plan for the Dark One. It's a good thing he hasn't been in here."

"Well, luckily he's back to being too mushy with Belle," Alison said rolling her eyes. Jefferson watched her taking the scroll he was reading and rolled it up sharply. She slipped it in her satchel as Jefferson watched her with a strange expression. She walked over to the door and reached towards it. Alison then looked back and said, "I'm heading to the garden, are you coming with me?"

"Well considering how much trouble you get in when I'm not there," Jefferson said mockingly and Alison playfully smacked him. However, her voice sounded pointed as she said, "You don't have to come, you can go home to Grace if you want."

Jefferson was taken aback, tilting his head as Alison knocked on the door three times. But before she could open it, Jefferson put his hand against it. Alison sighed, knowing full well she couldn't open the door with his hand there. Jefferson then leaned over and said, "Why?"

Alison just stared at him and he continued, "Why are you doing that? Bringing Grace up every time I try to help you?"

"Because she's what you wanted," Alison said exasperated, "You wanted a new life with her, that was our deal-!"

"It was," Jefferson said, suddenly and harshly," It was our deal... I would have thought you of all people would know that people change!"

Alison suddenly tensed, her eyes glimmering coldly at him. She then said stoutly, "Don't you dare."

"Dare what?" Jefferson said, refusing to move an inch, "Point out a fact?"

"Don't you dare bring that up!" Alison said heatedly, rage apparent in her tone, "You-You said you wanted to be with Grace, that you wanted another chance to be the father she deserved! You hung up your hat, and now you're telling me that you want to help? Don't ruin your chance at happiness over me!"

Jefferson suddenly grabbed her wrist, yanking her away from the door. Alison struggled a minute but Jefferson was stronger. He pulled her across the room and finally released her. Alison looked at him in shock as he pulled a sheet off a mirror and snapped, "Look. Look in that mirror. Tell me who you see."

"I see me," Alison said flatly, "Alison."

Jefferson glared at her (which took Alison by surprise) and said, "No, it's not Alison Kinsleigh. This world has destroyed her, thrown her into nightmares that have swallowed her whole and left me this painful reminder that I couldn't save her."

Alison stared at Jefferson as she walked over to her. She then glanced at the mirror with an indifferent expression as Jefferson said, leaning over and whispering in her ear, "This world is killing you, don't you see what it has done? You've made so much progress, but it will all be for naught if you don't remember."

"I remember Wonderland, I remember everything!Every night I'm stuck in the prison of nightmares! Remembering is not my problem," Alison said with a glow of tears in her eyes and Jefferson shook his head. He stared in the mirror, his eyes stricken with grief and madness. He then said, "What are the three things needed to fly?"

"What?"

"The three things need to fly," Jefferson continued, "Are faith, trust, and pixie dust. Even if I sprinkled that dust over you a thousand times, you would not be able to fly into the air. You've forgotten, forgotten how it is to trust. You've let this poison seep into you; create this ugly persona that refuses to trust that you could be loved. I watch you for three years sink into the depths of darkness and it's killed me every second since then."

The child felt him hug her tightly as he said tightly, "I loved you, watching you laugh, watching you cry, watching you extend your love to every living being you ever crossed giving them the chance to live. Your greatest secret was having no secrets. You were so beautiful, could be so beautiful. Please, please, let that be again."

Alison opened her mouth but then didn't say anything. She felt something vibrate in her pocket and she pulled it out. It was a jagged looking rock, glowing a golden light. Sighing, Alison said, "I have to go. If I don't go now, it'll be sitting too long."

Jefferson didn't say anything as Alison walked to the door. Alison looked at him pained and said softly, "Say hello to Grace for me."

Alison disappeared through the door, appearing on the step of the Garden's cabin. Looking around, it was a wonder to behold. There looked to be a dome surrounding the garden grounds. The snow was still falling ever so lightly, disappearing on touch of the shield. The grounds beyond the dome were cover in white snow, soft and untouched. Alison paid it little heed as she walked over to the apple tree. Picking up a basket, she stared up at the wonders of the tree. Apples had come to be on the tree, ready for the taking. Pulling one down from the tree, Alison bit into it feeling the crisp coolness in her mouth. Smiling softly, Alison stared up at the tree with a victorious smile and took another bite of the apple.

There was a crack, a breaking of twigs. Alison turned around, the smile vanishing from her face. Flicking her fingers together, she attempted to sense the intruder. Much to her surprise, she could sense no one. She took a few steps away from the tree and said loudly, "Who's there!?"

There was no answer for her, just the blowing of a breeze. Narrowing her eyes, Alison turned back around and took a few steps back towards her tree. That was until Alison nearly screeched from something shooting through her. Her body felt a shooting freeze shot through her nervous system, causing her body to shake from the inside out. Alison couldn't stop herself as she fell to the ground with a thump. She knew this weapon, this sleeping agent. Her vision faded in and out, rendering her unable to see her attacker right away. Forcing her head up, Alison saw the tall man standing over her. However that was the last bit of energy she had and Alison finally passed out.

* * *

Baelfire watched Jane sleep restlessly in the bed. The sun was rising, pouring in through the windows. He sat by her, tracing a handheld mirror, focusing his energy into the link. He had forgotten how frustration it was to use Anti-Magic in a Magical world. His fingers skated over the mirror's cool surface, searching intently for a link. However he couldn't find one; hadn't been able to find one. Finally releasing the energy, Baelfire leaned back with a groan. It wasn't surprising, someone had to be on the other end with the same matching levels to maintain such a connections.

Jane tossed onto her other side, her tired face looking rather pale. Crawling over to her, Baelfire pushed her hair out of her face. His face was impassive as he watched his wife sleep. She had been out like a light since he arrived through the portal with her. Luckily it had taken them to the Lost Boys, who had helped him bring Jane back here. Jane had a terrible night, whispering the name of the child they shared. Guilt twisted in his gut as he let out a heavy sigh. It was about to begin, the terrible fate he knew Storybrooke had in store. He had wanted nothing more to be with Alison, shelter her from the events that would soon come to pass. But he could not, he knew that now. His darling Lisie needed to find herself again, to be released from the darkness that had entered her the fiery day they both hated dearly. It killed him, ripped him apart knowing that his choices had caused him to fail her. The only thing that soothed him was that she wasn't alone.

Jane whimpered softly in her sleep, obviously in quite some pain. Baelfire gritted his teeth before leaning in to kiss her softly. Jane would have been alone, alone and possibly killed had he not jumped through the portal. He could not put Jane and Alison through such agony again. Pulling her closer, Baelfire kissed the top of her head repeatedly before settling down beside her. She instinctively snuggled into his side, wrapping her arm around him. Baelfire sighed, hating the fact that he had so much to tell his daughter and no way to do so. Begrudgingly, Baelfire fell into an unsettling sleep, dreaming of a day he wish he could forget.

"_She's beautiful."_

_Baelfire looked up from the window to see the Enchantress standing there. She was in the clothing of this world, but she still looked unearthly. Outside in the back porch was August and Lisie playing with a golden colored ball, tossing it and chasing each other around. Baelfire's face went impassive as he said, "Yes she is. Inside and out. Nice of you to drop in unannounced, Teacher."_

"_Well, what a greeting," Enchantress said with pleasantry, "Nice to see you too."_

_The Enchantress strode forward and glanced down at the child. She smiled, even though the emotion seemed lacking as she said, "You praise your darling little daughter with so much love but yet you isolate her from the world. Have you become so detached from everyone Baelfire that you would punish you own daughter from any social interaction?"_

"_You of all people know the evils of this world," Baelfire said flatly, "Besides, this world will not be her home for long. Just until she's old enough."_

"_You mean till she's old enough to control the magic deep inside her," Enchantress said with almost a playful yet taunting expression. Baelfire's expression flickered as the Enchantress said, "What a hard thing it is to explain to a Kindergarten teacher or anyone else in this world why a child can make plants bloom at an unearthly speed. Even worse when you haven't even let the child know she can do it."_

"_And what would you like me to do, Teacher," Baelfire said sharply, "Ruin her chances at a loving childhood by exploiting her talent in other worlds. No, she'll find out once she's old enough to fully understand."_

"_I would like you to do as you see fit," Enchantress said calmly, "She is your child, not mine. A point I will make rather clear."_

_Baelfire looked at his teacher as she walked over to the desk. There sat a book open to a story with a picture of a nutcracker. She traced the edges of the picture and said, with purpose and grace, "She may look like the Mage of Neverland, she may have her grandmothers eyes. But do not forget Baelfire that she is your child. She has many gifts, many beautiful traits that will give her more treasures than she can ever hope to posses. However, her path will be long and difficult, a burden of something inside her that could be her very undoing."_

* * *

"Rumple, this is ridiculous!"

Belle stood with her hands on her hips, looking crossly at Gold. He was sitting at his desk in the study. Light poured in, showing all the slightly disorderly bookcases. In his hand was a rather old book with worn leather. Looking up at her with an ever so slightly amused expression, Gold said, "Really dearie, I'm afraid you are going to have to be more specific than that."

"I can't leave this house, every door is locked with that spell," Belle said with a huff, "You can't honestly think Jack Frost is going to try to attack me the minute I step outside."

"He may very well try," Gold warned, his voice becoming more serious, "Believe me that's a fight we do not want to start. Just stay inside till I've figured out this protection spell."

"So why haven't you gone after Alison?" Belle argued, obviously not pleased with his answer. Gold sighed and said, "Because where she went I can't just appear into. She's inside the Mage's Manor, that's all that matters."

Belle huffed, turned around and stacking the books on the shelf with an air of impatience. Gold watched her, picking the book down on the desk. He stood up, walking over to her and gently pulling her closer to him. Belle felt his warm breath hit her neck and she couldn't help but smile. He hugged her gently nuzzling her hair, inhaling it deeply. Sighing, Gold leaned back and said, "I love you…"

"Mhm, I love you too," Belle said, and Gold asked, "Did you decide what you wanted to do in regards to what we talked about last night?"

"Yes," Belle said softly, turning in his arms, "I just want it small, and as soon as we can. Just our family and friends."

"And your father?" Gold asked, hesitantly. He stared at her as she let out a heavy sigh. Shaking her head, Belle said with a heavy tone, "No, not him. He wouldn't want to come anyway."

"Because of me?" Gold asked and Belle said sternly, "Because he couldn't let me make my own choice. And this is my choice."

Gold watched her with a distant expression and Belle slid her arms around his neck. She nuzzled him gently and said, "Please don't worry yourself with it. He's made his choice, and I've made mine. As much as I would have liked him to be here, he is not."

Gold nuzzled her back and said, "Very well. I shall make the arrangements."

Belle smiled warmly and said, "Thank you. But that requires leaving the house."

"You want to bet?" Gold teased and earned a smack from Belle. He then caressed her cheek and said, "Don't worry; the protection spell should be done soon. And then we shall be able to leave and do as our hearts content."

Belle hugged him again and turned and went back to her cleaning. Gold watched her before walking back over to her desk. Sitting down, Gold glanced back up at her and watched her walk over from shelf to table with a bit of a sway. Smiling to himself, Gold picked his book back up again and flipped through some of the pages. He had work to do after all.

* * *

"Hurry up, Emma! We're almost there!"

Emma followed after Henry with the Charming's not too far behind. They were walking through the snowy forest, the snow crunching beneath their feet. Snow White looked around and said, "You know, if it wasn't for the fact Jack Frost did this, it would almost be beautiful."

"True, it's a shame he's not on our side," Charming said, help Snow over a tree root. Emma looked around worried and said, "Are we sure that these bracelets will protect us?"

"Of course they will!" Henry said, as if it were obvious, "The Mage's themselves made them. Now come on! Alison said once the rock glowed, the apples would be ready for picking!"

"Wait, we are walking all this way for apples?" Emma said baffled. Henry looked back at her with annoyance and said, "Not just any apples! It's Alison's apples; they are the best ones around considering they aren't poisoned."

Charming snorted and Snow playfully smacked him. Emma smiled weakly and said, "Well, I hope they are good as you say. My toes are nearly frozen."

"They are-Mrs. Nolan?" Henry asked baffled causing Emma to stop and look up. They all looked ahead to see Kathryn look back at them. She was dressed in a nice white knit hat and a tan thick coat. She made a bit of a face and said explanatory, "Abigail. My real name is Abigail, Henry."

The silence was almost eerie as they all stared at her and she stared at them. Charming was the first to come forward and said, "You remember?"

"Yes," Kathryn said, with a kind but bittersweet smile, "I do remember. Everything."

"But then- then the spell is broken," Henry stammered, obviously alarmed. Kathryn nodded and said, "Yes, the spell is broken but the curse is not. Luckily for us, it will probably take time for such a big spell to completely disappear."

"What is it you are doing in the middle of the forest?" Charming asked, as Snow watched him with a concerned expression. Kathryn lifted up her hand to reveal a folded up map and said, unfolding it, "I was trying to find The Garden Cabin. Alison and I had started going to tend to things there and I was hoping I would find her there. I haven't been able to find her."

"Well, that's actually where we are heading," Henry piped in, walking over to her with Emma and Snow White following slowly, "Why don't you come with us?"

"I'm sure it will be better if we all went together," Charming agreed, watching Kathryn, "Come along, we can all eat apples and you can talk things over with Alison."

Kathryn smiled and nodded. Henry then yanked on Charming's sleeve and said excitedly, "Race you there!"

"Hey!" Charming said with a big grin. He went after Henry and Emma sighed in exasperation. She followed at a quicker pace after them leaving Kathryn to walk with Snow. Snow shifted uncomfortably and Kathryn noticed. Kathryn then said kindly, "So you are Snow White, Prince Charming's wife."

"Yes," Snow White said, with a bit of a forced smile, "And you are Princess Abigail, his former fiancée."

"It was an arranged marriage," Abigail said with a noble warmth, "As much as Charming as done for me, he wasn't the man I wanted."

"What do you mean?" Snow asked curiously. Kathryn smiled warmly and said, "He saved my true love from a curse that would have kept us separated for life. He is the reason for my happily ever after to have continued."

"He saved the man you loved," Snow said with a truer smile, "Sounds like Charming. Did you ever get married? I'm surprised he didn't mention anything to me."

"That's because the wedding had not yet taken place," Kathryn said sadly, "The curse hit before it could happen. It seems I have this tendency to keep losing the ones I love…."

"I'm sure Alison misses you," Snow said reassuringly, "I've seen it in her eyes every day. And I'm sure you will find your true love again once."

Kathryn smiled as they continued to walk after Emma, Charming, and Henry. The three of them were throwing snowballs at each other while running deeper into the woods. Charming swooped Henry up almost over his shoulder, the two of them laughing with mile wide grins. Snow White smiled and said, "Was he like that with Alison?"

"Huh?" Kathryn said looked at Snow White distracted and said, "Oh no, not at all. Alison's much more quiet and reserved. She doesn't like be snuck up on or swoop up in that manner. Unfortunately all those years from being tossed from family to family left a lot of ugly scars. David was good though, he understood her situation. He makes a good father, or should I say grandfather?"

Snow White laughed a little but was interrupted when Kathryn said, "I was the first she told you know."

"Told what?" Snow asked, with confusion. Kathryn watched the group in front of them and said, "About Gold being her grandfather. She told me a little while before I lost my memories of her."

"Wh-Why didn't you say anything?" Snow said, surprised and Kathryn shook her head. She looked at Snow White and said, "She wasn't ready to tell him. She may have been coming back, but she still had so much farther to go. She wasn't ready for any of this... Then Ruby told me about all the events that happened as of recently and I'm ashamed I wasn't there to help her...we still had so much work to do..."

"You've been marvelous with her," Snow said firmly but her expression was filled with hope, "You've brought out more of the real Alison than we ever hoped to see."

"Hey, guys! Come check this out!"

Snow and Kathryn looked around to see Emma waving at them. The two women followed Emma to the dome that surrounded the cottage. Henry and David were already inside the dome, looking around with wonder. Snow White's smile was a mile wide when she entered the dome with Kathryn as she said, "What warmth! It's so bright and refreshing here!"

Kathryn looked around with worry and walked towards the cabin saying, "Where's Alison? Shouldn't she be here?"

"I-She should," Henry said frowning, "She wouldn't leave the apples like this, and she's always really good about taking care of them."

Emma looked around and then went walking over to the tree. There laid a basket with a partially eaten apple. Near it was darkly stained grass with an object laying in the middle. Emma narrowed her eyes as she reached out to pick it up by the handle. It was a knife, silver at the hilt and the blade seemed to be made of jagged ice. On it was specks of blood, shining against the blade. Emma looked stricken and said, "We have such a big problem."

"Wh-?" Snow White started and Kathryn rushed to Emma's side. Kathryn stared at the knife petrified and looked around with a panic. David walked over as Henry looked scared. Snow White grabbed his shoulders and Emma said, "We need to get back to the Mage's. There is something really wrong."

Kathryn noticed something in the tree's near the edge of the clearing. Kathryn walked over to it and pulled the scarf from the trees. Kathryn's eyes filled with tears as she stared at it and said, "Alison..."

"Kathryn, what is it?" Emma asked looking over at her. Kathryn turned and said, "This is the scarf I made for Alison. It was stuck on the branches."

Emma looked stricken and said, "David take Kathryn back to town. Find Ruby and see Mary Margaret take Henry back to town and tell Gold what's up. I'm going to look for Alison."

"You shouldn't go alone!"

"Right now, we don't have an option! Get back to town!" Emma snapped before disappearing into the forest. David scowled and led Kathryn away from the edge of the forest saying, "Come on, let's quickly get back to town so Ruby can try finding Alison."

* * *

Coughing, Alison groaned as she felt her vision come back around. Her body felt sore, which was an unfortunate advantage to the man responsible in attacking her. Alison tried to move but found that her arms were bound tightly behind her back and she was tied just as tight. Alison hissed as she felt a stab of pain shoot through her back as she tried to move. She finally looked up as the door to the room opened. There he stood with another man in a red cap, who looked a little fidgety. But the other man stood tall, as he stared coldly down at her saying, "You're Autumn, the girl that was with that imp the day he took my van."

Autumn narrowed her eyes and said, "And you're Moe French, the idiot that has a death wish. What did you want to add kidnapping to your list of criminal charges?"

"Silence," Moe French snapped and pointed at her saying, "My sources tell me you're nothing more than a wretched witch. You and that monster have taken something very precious of mine. My daughter Belle."

"You mean the daughter you shunned," Autumn snapped, "And what would she have to do with me?"

"You are going to bring her back here," Moe said, "And tell Rumpelstiltskin that he's never to speak to her again. He'll listen to you."

"Aha, yeah right. The man would skin me and frankly, so would she. Besides, there is no incentive for me to do as you say," Autumn snorted, staring up at him with an unnecessary dark expression. Something was creeping in her mind that made her very, very apathetic. Moe French swallowed nervously but then said, "Your incentive is that I will take away what the Dark One took from me. If I lose Belle, he loses you. After all Anti-Magic doesn't mix well with Magic…"

"You crazy idiot," Alison's voice raised in a very sharp way, "You made a deal with the Enchantress didn't you? That how you remember anything at all."

"My deals are my own business," Moe French said firmly, "Now are you going to do what I say?"

"Never!" Autumn said intractably, "I promised I would protect her no matter what and that includes from you!"

"Do it," Moe French said to the other person. The person nodded and untied her. Autumn struggled, only for the pain in her back to rear up in agony. Autumn snarled as the man said, as he pulled her out of the shop and into a trap door going down into the cellars, "Please don't struggle. Antic's anesthetics are brutal on the system."

Autumn struggled against him, snarling not so nice comments in his direction. The man winced as he shoved her in one of the mine carts saying, "You're definitely a little aggressive one aren't you?"

"Let me go! Just who do you think you are!?"

The man locked her tied hands to the cart and said, "You can call me Mr. Smee, the collector of hard to find objects."

"Smee?" Autumn said venomously, "That captain's idiot!?"

"The very same," Smee said with a little bow, "Now forgive me Magesteria, but a man's got to make a living you know!"

"If Rumpelstiltskin doesn't kill you, you can count on it that I will!" Autumn snarled and Smee leaned down to flip a switch on the cart and said, "The Captain sends his regards. Good luck!"

Autumn suddenly felt the cart begin to move and Smee said, "You're going to need it!"

Autumn struggled, the pain in her back bring tears to her eyes. She then felt the cart pick up speed and she found herself pushing down the tunnel at an alarming rate. She struggled against the ropes and handcuffs. She was then speeding off down the tunnel going deeper and deeper into the earth. She suddenly arrived in a room speeding without a glitch. Alison found herself looking down at a rather large looking statue of a man, ruins carved upon it. Seven stones surrounded it, erupting with obscene amounts of Anti-Magic. Alison's eyes were wide, but soon she was out of the room and speeding through the tunnel again. She slammed her foot on the side of the cart in frustration and shouted, "Cheshire!"

In a puff of smoke, Cheshire appeared. He looked alarmed and said, "Alison, what in-?!"

"Nevermind, just trying and get me out!" Alison said struggling against the bonds. Cheshire went to grab the handcuffs but he was suddenly hissing from the electricity shooting out from it. Chess groaned and said, "No good, no good."

"Fine! Go and get the crew! Get after Smee!" Alison cried, "Don't let him get away!"

"But Ali-."

"JUST DO IT!" Autumn screamed. Chess disappear in a puff of smoke as the cart took a rather violent turn. Autumn struggled feeling the pain growing worse in her back. Little white lights spotted her vision as she struggled. She couldn't get out, she couldn't get out. Her head was growing light headed as she felt the Anti-magic getting closer and closer. Autumn felt it turn the corner and the child shut her eyes tightly as she felt the Anti-Magic pierced her body. Alison didn't even have time to scream as darkness hit her.

* * *

"Ruby, do you smell her?"

Ruby, who had been holding the scarf to her nose, sniffed the air. Gold and Belle stood behind her with David and Kathryn. Kathryn had suddenly clenched her coat and David looked at her curiously and said, "What's wrong?"

"Jus-A bad feeling," murmured Kathryn, obviously looking troubled. Gold slightly narrowed her eyes at her, but not in an accusatory way as Ruby said, "I've got her scent. Come on, this way!"

Everyone followed Ruby down the street, who was looking around sharply. She was walking when she suddenly stopped, smelling the air sharply. Belle looked at her with worry as she said, "What's the matter?"

"I-I've lost the scent. It stops right in here…" Ruby said looking up at the sign to the flower shop. Gold suddenly narrowed his eyes as David looked at him with a worried expression. Kathryn looked up at the sign before there was a loud yelp from inside. Everyone went racing inside to see Sage pinning Moe French to the counter table, twisting the man's arm effortlessly behind his back. Sage looked friendly enough but there was a tinge of darkness as he said, "You know, I'm in a really bad mood today and you've only made it worse. Now tell me which mine rail you send Alison down on!"

"I –I can't!" Moe French howled as Sage nearly yanked his arm off. David suddenly rushed over, grabbing Sage saying, "Hey kid! Let him go-!"

"Back off Charming!" his boom of a voice caught everyone off guard, "You have no idea what this man has done!"

"Then tell us, won't you?!" David snapped and Belle's voice spoke up.

"Father?"

Moe French looked up to see Belle staring at him in horror and confusion. Moe French looked happy as he said, "Belle, you came…"

"Father-Father what have you done," Belle said with narrowed eyes. Moe French could barely speak as Sage gave him a kick for good measure in the leg. Sage then scowled and said, "This man is responsible for the assault and kidnapping of Alison Kinsleigh. If he doesn't tell me what he's done with her, I will lock him up in one of Tzila's cells! I promise it will be the utmost unpleasant!"

"Father!" Belle said, obviously horrified, "You didn't!"

"I needed to see you," Moe French said, pleadingly.

"See me? _You sent me away_!" Belle snapped, her eyes angry, "Now tell me what you have done with her!"

"Belle, please-you are living with monsters!" Moe said, his voice holding a tone of disgust, "Come back, we can start a fresh now-!"

"Fresh!" Belle snarled, Ruby suddenly grabbing her to restrain her, "I would never start a fresh with someone who harms an innocent child! Now what have you done with her!?"

"You've destroyed her," Moe said, staring at Gold with a mad look, "You've taken her from me and now I take your little corrupted witch from you!"

Moe French suddenly disappeared in a glimmer of shadows. Belle blinked, tears apparent in her eyes as she saw Tzila standing behind the counter with her hand outstretched. Her face looked impassive as she put her hand down saying, "That's enough of that. Sage."

Sage looked at Tzila with a dark expression and she said coolly, "Save it for later, we've found Alison."

Sage was gone in a flash of thunderous black smoke. Gold, who was shaking in anger, stared at her in restrained viciousness and said, "You've found her? Is she alright?"

"Please come with me," Tzila said, indicating towards the doorway. Everyone exchanged looks and followed her into the doorway. They soon were in a long white hallway that they knew did not belong to the flower shop. Ruby held onto Belle, who was gripping her arm tightly. Gold was walking quickly ahead, striding alongside Tzila. Regina and Emma were standing at the end of the hallway with Ryaden, who looked grave. Gold walked over saying, "Where is she?!"

Emma and Regina looked at him, both with wide eyes and tears swimming in them. This made him freeze as did everyone else. Tzila however, remained moving and said, "We found Alison down in the mines. It seems Moe French attempted to send her across the town line."

"Why?" Gold demanded, "How would he even know what would happen when she crossed the town line?"

"He didn't know exactly," Tzila said, with patience that she had to conjure, "We believe he made a deal with Jack Frost, telling him exactly where Belle was in return for sending Alison across the town line where he could take Alison without risk of one of you being able to follow. The knife Emma found is proof to that."

"What would he want with Alison?" Kathryn asked with wide eyes and Tzila shook her head saying, "We don't know. All we know is that Alison did reach the town line, but the Anti-Magic caught her in its web. It shot through her like poison, acting like poison. It did so much damage, so much so that she will die in a few hours without an antidote."

"Do we have said antidote?" Gold asked immediately and Tzila nodded saying sadly, "Yes, but you see that's where it gets tricky."

"How so?" Ruby asked and Tzila explained, "Autumn arrived in the curse three years ago, correct? This world is actually the opposite of the Enchanted Realm, A World filled with Anti-Magic. Alison reentered the world through the rabbit hole, but because of her magic the anti-magic reacted negatively it attacked the core of it. It repressed it, stifled it. Years past and that woman brought her here to Storybrooke. The Anti-Magic surrounding the town influenced by the curse, entered her and began destroying her memories, her nature, creating this counterpart Autumn Doe. Needless to say, Morgana definitely flipped that situation around real quick, but all she did was open up memories."

"What is the point?" David asked sharply.

"The point is when we destroy the Anti-Magic in her body," Tzila said softly, "We destroy Autumn Doe as well."

Everyone froze, staring at Tzila with a look of shock. Regina was staring at the door of where Alison was resting and said, "We'll kill the counterpart… and the memories that went with her."

"No," Ruby said, tears coming to her eyes, "We couldn't…"

"Autumn Doe is nothing more than someone created from the evil of this world," Tzila said, softly, "She may have remembered her life as Alison but surely all of you noticed she still wasn't right."

"Right or not, you can't do this! There has to be some way to save her without ripping her life apart," Belle protested but Tzila shook her head. She then stared at them saying, "There is no other antidote. Gold, Alison wishes to speak to you."

Gold, who had been silent once again, just walked past them and went into the room. He shut the door behind him and looked over. The room was white with many French doors. Some doors were open, letting in the cold air into the room. Gold walked across the marble floor to see Alison sitting on a chaise with fluffy pillows. It was like watching a ghost. Her skin was pale and her hair lank. She wore a simple nightgown that was a bit too large on her. But what really ate at him alive was the dead look in her eyes. It looked as if something had just become a terrifying reality, which was true. She was dying, and that was terrifying enough. Gripping his cane, Gold walked over and sat by her. Alison watched him, the wall of distance glassing over her eyes. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she whispered, "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" his voice sounded dangerous, but Alison looked unperturbed, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because you have to let me go," Alison whispered, reaching over and touching his arm. He was rigid and he said his voice filled with raw emotions, "No…"

"Please," Alison said tearfully. She weakly embraced his arm and said, "Please, you have to. There isn't another way…"

She could not see his face. But she found out she didn't need to, instead she found herself pinned in a very tight hug as his body shook with sobs. Alison would have hugged him back but she couldn't find the energy, she felt so weak. Instead she listened as he whispered, "I can't lose you… I can't."

"It's for the best," Alison whispered, resting against him, "I can feel her disappearing Gold, and I'll soon follow…"

"I love you," He said, shaking terribly, "_I love you_… please let me try and find an antidote…"

"No, there isn't enough time. This is the one there is," Alison whispered, "I can be me again…"

"But you'll forget me," Gold said, his voice sounding hurt and angry, "You'll leave me alone and forget that you ever loved me."

Tears filled her eyes as she whispered reassuringly, "Autumn may have found you… but I'm the one that loved you. And that's never going to stop. Please, it hurts so much…"

Gold felt her press something into his hand and he looked down at see a vial of clear liquid. Gold finally stared at her, seeing her hopefully pleading stare; a stare that was begging him not to make her do this alone. His heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Gold leaned in kissing her briefly and innocently. He stroked her tears away and uncorked the vial. He then leaned in whispering, "Goodbye Autumn."

Tears continued to fall down her cheeks and he gently tilted the vial to her mouth. She parted her lips, allowing the liquid to pour down her throat. She began to cough and Gold helped her lay down, gently putting her head down on the pillow. Alison closed her eyes feeling it spread throughout her whole body. She then opened them looking at Gold with sad eyes. She swallowed and said before drifting off into a sleep that would never end, "Goodbye, Mr. Gold… may we meet in another life…"

* * *

The Enchantress spun the wheel, watching it turn slowly. There was no wool, or straw upon it. There was nothing but air. Her eyes looked sad as she watched the wheel turn round and round. She was sitting in the room alone, her black dress very slimming and beautiful. The other furniture was covered with sheets of white. The Enchantress continued to spin the wheel until it stopped. She looked down to see that the wheel was blocked by a card. She leaned down and reached for it. Pulling it, the Enchantress looked at the card. She smiled as she saw the heart symbol upon it. She then looked up towards the covered mirror saying, "It's been a rather long time, You're Majesty."

The sheet fell off the mirror to reveal a woman in all her splendor sitting in a chair. She gently spun her brown curls with her fingers and said, "Darling, it has been far too long. Even though I must say I was happy for so a length of time to pass."

"Oh, You're Majesty; don't be so angry with me," The Enchantress said, flipping the card in her fingers, "After all, everything that has happened to you was your own doing."

"Matter of opinion," the woman said, kicking the skirts of her red dress with alluring ease, "But I believe you summoned me, Enchantress. I was hoping my little gift to you would have been enough to have you leave me alone."

"Oh, dear, someone is very impractical," Enchantress said, her smile coy, "After all, you can't gift someone that was never yours to begin with."

"Curve your tongue," the woman said sharply, "She was always mine, and always will be. Even in death."

"Even in death?" The Enchantress said with a laughter that echoed the room, "You think the child is dead?"

"I know she is," the woman said mournfully, "I killed her myself."

"Mm," Enchantress said with a smirk, "So your fragile mind believes. Good luck trying to find a way to this world, you're Majesty. I would give your regards to your daughter, but I don't think that would fly over very well. Would it, oh beautiful Queen of Hearts?"

"No," the woman said with narrowed eyes, "It would not. Good Luck, Enchantress, may the best sorceress win."

The image in the mirror disappeared as the sheet recovered the mirror slowly. The Enchantress examined the card and then flipped it around sharply. The color changed from Red to blue, from white to black, and looked almost to be a joker card. Instead was a figure of a child in a dress, dancing joyfully. The Enchantress smiled coyly and said, "I do love borrowing things. I'm waiting for you Alice, be sure not to take too long."

* * *

May for Storybrooke meant that school was coming to an end. It meant that summer was coming and the summer festivities would be around the corner. Even with the snow on the ground, people were still chatting excitedly about the upcoming festival. But for Henry, the thought of summer didn't cheer him up. In fact, He had Alison's book in his lap, watching the night continue on with him feeling absolutely miserable. He gave a bitter grimace and looked back down at her book. He didn't want to go back to Emma's, Alison was gone. His best friend in the whole wide world was gone. The morning after Alison had take the antidote, she had disappeared. Kathryn had been beside herself, running around with Emma in attempting to find her. Henry had run to Gold's in tears, but Belle told him they had not seen Alison. It had now been a week, a week since she was gone and it was ripping him apart that he didn't get to say goodbye. Turning the page, he stared down at the picture on the next page. A picture of her.

Suddenly, the wind kicked up and sent the pages flipping about. In his attempt to grab the pages of his book, he sent his bag to the ground spilling the contents. Groaning, he closed the book and bent down to pick up the fallen objects. Tears prickled his eyes again as he remembered the last time he did this. He was putting the notebooks back into the bag when he heard a light soft voice.

"Here."

Henry's head shot up at the sound of the voice. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he saw a girl in front of him holding out a flashlight waiting for him to take it. He trembled as he saw the baby blue eyes and the chestnut colored hair. It was shoulder length now, just barely touching where her collar bone was. She wore a petticoat and a blue skirt was covering her knees. But it was the smile that really stunned him, her kind wide unwavering smile. Henry swallowed and found the wits to say, "Thanks."

"Not a problem," she said with zestful smile. Zipping his bag shut, Henry found his way to his feet and so did she. Henry swallowed and said, "I-I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Maybe because you didn't ask," she said outstretching her hand, "My name is Alison Kinsleigh, but you can call me Alice. What's your name?"

Henry watched her for a moment, torn between crying and wanting to hug her. But instead he reached out and shook her hand saying, "Henry…my name is Henry."

Alice's smile became a grin as she said, backing away and releasing his hand, "Pleasure to meet you Henry Mills. Now hurry home, you wouldn't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose right now."

Alison Kinsleigh snapped her fingers together, the lights in the street lamps suddenly glowing rather bright before a golden gas swirled around inside. Alice then turned on her heels and began to walk away. Henry blinked before suddenly stammering, "Hey-Hey wait! How did you know my last name?"

"Because," Alice said, looking back with a smile before disappearing in a whirl of midnight blue smoke, "I'm the Mage of Wonderland, Henry Mills, and I know a Hero when I spot one."

~Storybook~

**"_We are almost there!"_**

**_Alice watched the March Hare hop quickly over the hill, obviously quite excited. Jefferson was scowling as he shouted at the March Hare to slow his flat feet. Chess appeared beside her as she walked along the path up the hill and he said, "It's nice to breath in the air of White Country. It's always much more pleasant here."_**

**"_I would imagine anything is better than the Queen of Heart's bloodlust," Alice said in a matter of fact tone. Cheshire's grin faded a bit before he swirled around her. Alice giggled and said, outstretching her arms, "Chess, would you cut that out! How am I ever going to see anything with your fur in the way?"_**

**"_I can't help it, I am obligated to make everyone around me grin like there's no yesteryear," Chess purred, rubbing into her cheek. Alison giggled, rubbing his head softly before kissing his head. Alison then followed him over the hill where Alison's mouth slightly dropped. There in the distance stood a great castle made of pure white. Her eyes were filled with wonder as Cheshire gently tapped her chin with his tail saying, "Chin up, love."_**

**"_Alison! Dear, we must come quickly. The White Queen will be waiting for us!"_**

**_Alison walked down after Jefferson, her blue skirts hanging gracefully and fluffily above her ankles. She wore a rather tight fitting jacket with strange fastens. Her hair was partially tied back into braids, keeping her hair out of her face. Cheshire followed behind and suddenly his ears perked up. He looked back as Alice stopped saying, "Chess, what's wrong?"_**

**_Chess didn't answer but suddenly had a worried look. He disappeared and Alison looked on baffled. _**

**"_Look out!"_**

**_Alison looked up and scrambled away. The ground she had once stood on now showed a deep dent with a man wearing a black suit with a red tie. He wore a top hat with white bunny ear's sticking out of it. He wore a mask over his face and held a scythe in his hands. March Hare sprinted into action, pulling out a boomerang and throwing it in his general direction. Alison made it a distance away and snapped her fingers. The White Rabbit swung out his weapon but suddenly found himself restrained. The weapon disappeared in midair, as if it ceased to exist. The White Rabbit looked towards the rushing boomerang but suddenly found that it slammed into the bark of a thick vine. The March Hare made an annoyed chitter noise as he muttered angrily. He jumped and grabbed his boomerang, hopping away. Jefferson, however, leaped over to Alison and said, "Alison, wha-why did you stop him? Surely the March Hare wouldn't have missed."_**

**"_I will deal with him," Alison said firmly, "We don't have the time to be fighting with him all day long. We need to get to the queen's castle. Believe me, give March Hare enough momentum and he'll never stop."_**

**_Alice brushed past the Mad Hatter and walked over to the very much restrained White Rabbit. The White Rabbit's face was looking directly at her as she approached him. The White Rabbit opened his mouth and his deep voice almost startled her, "Why did you stop him? Surely you could have controlled him after."_**

**"_You were defenseless," Alice said, staring at him with integrity, "I'm not so dishonorably as to torture someone I don't know."_**

**"_Even if that person was sent to destroy you?" The White Rabbit said, somewhat darkly. Alison stared at him with the same look saying, "Even then."_**

**_The White Rabbit stared at her, obviously surprised. He then said, "You…are not like this world."_**

**"_Neither are you," Alice said, walking towards him, "You seem more…dignified."_**

**"_Dignified? My dear Alison, are you sure that you didn't hit your head?" Jefferson started, reached forward. Alice lifted her hand, making Jefferson stop in his tracks. She watched the rabbit and stepped closer to him. The White Rabbit made a grimace and he spoke, "I have not been dignified in quite some time. Being one of the Queen's pets does not allow it."_**

**"_I was her pet," Alice said bravely, "And that never stopped me from being whom I wanted me to be."_**

**_The White Rabbit swallowed and said, "You do not hide your identity?"_**

**"_No," Alison said, frowning in confusion, "I've always been Alison."_**

**_The White Rabbit watched her and Alice reached forward. Touching his chest, Alice closed her eyes. The White Rabbit swallowed as Alice smiled an almost coy smile. She opened her eyes and said, "Your heart is still there…that is a good thing."_**

**"_That is because she expects her pets to be obedient," White Rabbit responded. Alice nodded slowly and said, "Well luckily, you and I both know you are so much more capable than that…"_**

**_Alison lifted her hand and the vines around him slowly fell back into the ground. He was now kneeling on the ground, panting slightly. Jefferson and March Hare went rigid as Alice said, "Make your choice, whether it's killing me or being on your merry way."_**

**"…_Your letting me go?" White Rabbit said, rubbing his wrist. Alice stared down at him and said, "I'm letting you choose."_**

**_Alice watched him and the White Rabbit looked impressed. He smirked and said, "Bend down, Mage of Wonderland."_**

**_Alice bent down, her face not far from his. He then said, "Reached out and touch my mask. All of my former masters and mistresses have been tested this way from the beginning of time. If you are worth of my service, I will change to your soldier."_**

**_Reaching out, Alice gently touched his mask and he suddenly began to glow. Alice stepped back, only for the White Rabbit to grab her hand. He leaned over, kissing the back of her hand lightly. He disappeared in a glow and the solid glow began to take form. Alison watched as he turned into the form of a White Rabbit. He wore a black suit with purple silk lining the inside of it. On the chest pocket was a broken heart embroidered upon it. Alice looked on in shock as he said, "I am glad, Alison Kinsleigh, that you were to be my next Mistress."_**

**_Alice blinked and then bent down, picking up the rabbit. She then hugged him, a warm smile upon her face. Stroking his head, Alice kissed his head and said, "Welcome to the group."_**

**_The March Hare and Jefferson exchanged looks and Jefferson said, "There you go again, making decisions without me! When are you ever going to learn my dear Alice?"_**

**"_Never," Alice said, allowing the White Rabbit to jump down from her arms. Cheshire appeared, and said, "Done here love?"_**

**"_Chess, you scaredy cat," Alison said as he rubbed up against her cheek. He spun away saying, "Hardly, I just knew you could handle this."_**

**"_Now, you scaly withers!" March Hare said, throwing his boomerang, everyone ducking to avoid it. Alison scowled as March Hare grabbed his boomerang. The White Rabbit followed Alison walk towards the Hare as Jefferson walked over the Cheshire Cat. He then said, "You alarmed Sofronia?"_**

**"_Of course," Chess said, "She'd eat me if I didn't."_**

**_Jefferson nodded and Chess said, "Are you sure this is alright?"_**

**"_It's fine," Jefferson said, his voice sounding rough, "As long as Alice and I get home, everything will be fine."_**


	36. Frozen Pipes

_TemperanceTales: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. Sorry that I have not been able to get this chapter up faster, but life has it's many challenges and finding time is one of them. I did warn everyone in the beginning that I could not update this on a regular scheduled bases. However I do feel bad when I have the majority of the chapter done with and can't put it up. But regardless here is the chapter. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I give credit to Bizzarieve for all the help he has given me in this story! _

**Chapter Thirty Six: Frozen Pipes.**

The night air was cold and bitter, wind chasing anyone out and about in the town of Storybrooke. Not many people were out though, most inside hiding from the surprise attack of cold. In fact, there was only one person out and about in the forest. His head was hooded as he walked calmly through the snow. It wasn't until he exited the forest that he came upon a clearing. It was in a park in the town, the old swings swinging back and forth on their own. Leaning against the metal posts stood a man twirling a long object in his hands. He had a look of disinterest, his eyes glazed over like ice. That didn't stop the hooded figure from advancing to him, the staff swinging slightly in his hands. The man looked over at him and said with a deadness in his voice, "I was wondering when you would get here. I hate waiting around, even if you are a Guardian."

The hidden one reached up and pulled down his hood, allowing his almost white hair to be seen. His sharp eyes were watched the man with a cold look as he swung his staff a little more forcefully. The snow began to shift and sweep against the other man's boots. Finally stopping by the merry-go-round, Jack said to the man, "I've had to wait plenty. Do you have it?"

"Of course," the man scoffed, his voice sounding just as dead as it had been before. Standing up straight, the man walked in an arch around the Guardian, "I wouldn't have been meeting with you if I didn't."

"Good, because I wouldn't be as tolerant if something else went wrong," Jack said firmly, switching his staff to his other hand. The man scoffed and said, "So what is it you exactly need me to do?"

"I need you to bring me the Mage of Wonderland," Jack said, tightly, "I need to find her before Rumpelstiltskin does, especially now that the pesky counterpart has been destroyed."

"I would have thought it would have been easier to have her come to you as a counterpart," the man said and Jack scowled saying, "Hardly. It changed her, made her dark and untrusting. She wouldn't have come a mile near me, not without doubt. It's much easier this way…"

"Whatever you say," the man said with a shrug and said, "So when would you like me to start?"

"Now," Jack said, the snow around him floating dangerously.

"Papa," Grace asked, as she climbed in her bed, "Why hasn't Alice come to find you?"

Jefferson was on one side of the room, searching for a particular book on the shelf. His brow was furrowed as his fingers skimmed the spines of the books. Not even glancing back at her, Jefferson said with a sigh, "There are so many different variables that could be in play right now and unfortunately I do not know which one it is. Who knows what Alison is thinking right now. All we can hope is that she will come and find us soon."

Grace made a face as Jefferson let out a sigh. Walking across the room, Jefferson said, "I can't find the book. Can you remember where you might have left it?"

"I think it might be in the study," Grace said as she watched her father walk to the door, "Henry was reading it when he came over the other day."

Jefferson paused a moment and looked at Grace. Grace was now staring at him intently and said firmly, "You do believe him, don't you? I doubt he would lie at seeing Alison."

"I believe what he says," Jefferson said, with a bit of a puzzled look, "Henry wouldn't lie like that. But it only adds the puzzle as to why Alison would not stay. I'll be right back; I'm going to go check the study."

"It doesn't have to be that book Papa," Grace said with a weak smile. Jefferson walked out of the room saying, "It does; I promise we would finish it and finish it we shall!"

Shaking her head, Grace heard the footsteps die away. Laying back against the pillows, Grace picked up the stuffed rabbit and stared at it. Sighing, she said as if talking to the rabbit like it was a normal person, "I wonder at times… Everything has gotten so queer."

The light by her lap flickered, causing her to shift her gaze. Frowning a bit, Grace looked back up at the ceiling, sleep knowing at her conscious. It had been a tiring day; they had searched the woods for Alison all day long. Poor Henry had been out from dawn to dusk and had returned so exhausted he passed out in front of the fire. She was sad for her friend, feeling his pain at not finding Alison. It made her so tired, the humming that she had begun to hear almost calming her to sleep. The hum began to spin a tune, both alluring and relaxing. She blinked but she could not really see. Finally closing her eyes, Grace almost fell off to a blissful sleep.

"GRACE!"

Grace suddenly gasped, sharp cold air entering her mouth. Her eyes snapped open, the coldness of the outside air hitting her. Outside, outside, Grace looked around the backyard of their home with a panic, how in the world had she gotten out here? Standing on the ledge of the balcony to the home, Grace whimpered with fright as she felt herself loosing balance. Strong arms grabbed her pulling her off the ledge. She didn't struggle as her father carried her inside. Setting her down, Jefferson slammed the doors shut and locked them. Turning and bending down with a wild look, Jefferson grasped her arms and asked, "Grace are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, no," Grace said shakily, tears springing to her eyes, "What-Papa what happened?"

"I'm not sure," Jefferson said, his voice clearly upset, "I saw you walk down the hall, almost in a trace. I called out your name but you didn't answer."

Grace wrapped her arms around her father's neck and cried softly. Jefferson hugged her tight and stared back out the window. Nothing was there, no other footsteps in the snow or aura's near the home. All he could feel was the terrifying presence of Jack Frost's power. Swallowing, Jefferson hugged his daughter tighter, knowing full well the strong presence was hiding something conniving.

Regina was walking down the street, arm filled with groceries. Passing by the people left on the streets, Regina nodded as people greeted her. It didn't warm her heart any, to hear these greetings. In fact it didn't warm her to be heading home to an empty house. The pang at her heart worsened as she thought of Henry, his face when Emma told him the news of his friend's fate. He stormed away in tears, both Emma and Regina following him. When they had found him, however, he was standing in the middle of the street clutching his bag. He had refused to say a word, and he hadn't said anything much since. Shifting the one bag of groceries from one arm to another, Regina turned the corner not bothering to look ahead of her.

"Ow!"

Regina stumbled back dropping her bag to the ground. Regina felt herself hit the concrete and groaned. Her bag was on the ground a few boxed items had fallen out. Someone reached out to grab them saying, "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming around the corner!"

"It's- it's fine," Regina said shaking her head. The voice had sounded familiar but her face was hidden from her. Reaching forward, Regina grabbed the bag and took the item from her saying, "I wasn't really watching where I was going. It's my fault."

"Here," the girl finally looked up, holding out a box. Regina looked up herself to take it and froze. There was Alice, holding out the box with a surprised look on her own face. The box slipped from the girl's hand, causing a loud thump to interrupt the silence. Regina shook her head and grabbed it. Pushing into the bag, Regina heard Alice said, "How unexpected that I run into her majesty…."

"What?" Regina said, jerking her head up. Alice stood up, brushing off her coat. Suddenly the girl whipped her head around, looking very alarmed. Regina clutched her grocery bag to her as she stared at her with shock. Alice then whipped her head around saying, "We need to leave. How far is your house from here?"

"Not far, just several blocks down," Regina stared at Alice then grabbed her hand, yanking her with surprising force. Regina found herself in a run as Alice dragged her down an alley way saying, "Too far, he'll catch us by then."

Regina could barely formulate words as Alice threw her hand out, a door in the back of store opening up. Regina opened her mouth but found herself running through a warm aura. Regina stumbled as Alice jerked to a halt and the door shut behind them. Regina looked around as she saw herself on the main room of Alice's quarters. Alice took off her coat, revealing a dark tunic dress with fingerless lace gloves. Alice tossed her coat in the air and it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Alice walked towards a cauldron with a casual air. Regina hesitantly walked in and said, "Where are we?"

"My rooms in the Mage's Manor," Alice said outstretching her arms with a twirl, "Not that anyone knows I'm here, my quarters are inaccessible when I want them to be."

Regina walked towards her, staring up at the other platforms in wonder. Up on the ceiling, stars sparkled like the night sky, illuminating the room. There were little puffy flowers that glowed a gentle blue light, helping the sky keep the room lit. Alice glanced at Regina and grinned. Stepping onto the podium, Alice said stretching her arms, "Do put your things down on the table. We have many the things to discuss."

Regina stared at her a moment before putting down her bag. Quickly taking off her coat, Regina watched Alice clapping her hands together. A book appeared in mid air, opening up and flipping through the pages. Alice glanced at it and extended her hand over to cauldron, sprinkling some sort of green glowing dust into it. Regina walked toward her, saying, "Everyone's been looking for you, Alice."

"Yes indeed," Alice said, tilting her head to the left, "I have no idea why though. After all, I am quite busy."

"I know you don't remember," Regina started, her face looking worried, "In fact I'm not sure what you remember…"

"I remember coming back up the rabbit hole and running in a wall of something rather dark," Alice said with slightly furrowed brows, pulling a long stick from her sleeve. Snapping her fingers, a small flame appeared on the end and Alice said, "Something that made me go into a very deep sleep. Judging by the date, I've been asleep for quite a long time."

"Well, you haven't been completely asleep," Regina said, stopping by the cauldron. Alice looked at her and said, "Well of course not. It's quite clear that somehow you all know me even though I do not have memories of most of you. But… luckily my wondercats had seen everything that occurred while I was sleeping and informed me."

"The Wondercats," Regina said surprised, "How-?"

"Doesn't matter," Alice replied, putting the flame near the surface of the cauldron. The liquid began to bubble, glowing gold. Alice watched intently as the liquid began to turn in a slow whirlpool. Regina walked up closer, staring down with surprise. Alice glanced up with a coy smile and looked back down saying, "I've not been purposely trying to avoid everyone, but there is something important that I needed to do to get rid of this odd weather."

Regina looked up at Alice momentarily and said, "Is that what you've been doing? Gold's been trying every which way to find you-."

"Gold?" Alice looked up at Regina curiously and Regina stared blankly. It clicked in her head and Regina said, "Oh, that's right. You wouldn't know him by that name. Gold is Rumpelstiltskin's name in this world."

"Ah," Alice said, her voice falling just a tad, "The Dark One…"

Alice watched as the liquid slowly turned to gas with a quiet expression on her face. Blowing out the flame to the stick, Alice put it back up her sleeve. Regina noticed her expression and tilted her head. Shaking it slightly, Regina finally asked, "Do you even know who he is?"

"I know his relation to me," Alice said tensely, "But I have no other memories than what I saw in the other magical realms."

"I see…," Regina said as Alice summoned a bottle to her hand and held it over the cauldron. The newly formed gas swirled up into the container as Alice refused to meet Regina's eyes. Regina crossed her arms and said, "He's been trying to move heaven and hell to find you. He used spell after spell trying to find you."

"You can't locate me like that," Alice said suddenly, snapped the cork on the filled bottle, "Not with magic. Otherwise no one would ever leave me be."

"Why?" Regina said, looked puzzled as Alice walked down from the cauldron, "Why can't you?"

"It's how I work," Alice said with a wave of her hand, "I'm an undetectable. Whether you are good or evil, magic cannot find me. You find me like others find others."

"By pure coincidence?" Regina mused, raising her brows. Alice let a small smile as she walked over to a desk and put the bottle in a satchel. Alison's smile had an apologetic underlay to it as she said softly, "Gold… it suits him. Suits him rather well."

Regina watched the girl taking a few steps towards her. Suddenly, Alice said turning on her heel, "Well! Anyway, my lucky go game of hide and seek is coming to a close. Once I've finished putting this on the remaining lights is Storybrooke, everyone will be safe! That's where you come in!"

"Me?" Regina asked baffled and Alice grinned a little insanely. Jumping over to her, Alice made a lanyard appear and gave it to Regina saying, "I need you to keep Jack off my trail for just a little while longer. If you do so, I promise I will come out of hiding after. But it must be kept a secret that you've met with me!"

"And have everyone hunt me down when they find out?" Regina said, with a defiant look on her face, "Never."

"It's that or I'll lock you in these rooms," Alice said sweetly, a dangerous look growing on her face. Picking up her hat, Alice put it on her head with two little words, "Your choice."

* * *

Gold found himself staring into the empty room, his eyes haunted. Her bed was neatly made and the room had been untouched since she disappeared to the Mage's Manor. The sun had barely risen over the horizon, slightly illuminating the room. The nightlight was still on, reminding him that she had forgotten to turn it off before leaving. Clenching his cane, Gold stood frozen in the doorway. He would do this on the occasions that he woke up before either female. Eyeing the empty bed, Gold felt his stomach turn at the thought of the missing child.

Gold finally turned on his heel and walked over to the stairwell. He walked down the stairs, his tired eyes showing the turmoil he felt. He had tried everything to find her. Scrying, the Location potion, the whole nine yards. It didn't do much, though; her scent from the things he had wasn't fully matching her scent now. He had a feeling that would happen, after all the whole aspect of Autumn had completely disappeared. Such events messed with locating. Walking down through the living room he glanced about, as if hoping he would see her. Luck was not on his side though as he entered the kitchen alone. The darkness that had taken hold in his heart crept forward again, casting a doubt in his mind. Walking over to the sink, he filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove. Flicking on the stove with his magic, Gold walked over to the door, peering out into his back yard.

"Hey."

Gold looked over to see Belle standing in the doorway. She was already dress for the day, wearing trousers and a blue silk blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, catching the briefest of light from the morning. He smiled weakly, and said, "Hey. How did you sleep?"

"Well enough," Belle said with a forlorn expression, "I heard you walking around last night. Could you not sleep?"

"No, no I could not," Gold said softly, looking back out the window. Belle slowly walked over to him, reaching out to touch his arm. Gold looked back down at her as she stared at him hesitantly. Taking his hand, Belle looked down briefly before saying, "I was wondering if after breakfast you wanted to go out searching with Red in the woods-."

"No," Gold said shortly, "I need to go and finish some things."

Belle's face fell and she squeezed hand. Gold stared down at her and said, "I can't do this…"

"Yes you can," Belle assured him, her eyes begging. Gold's expression went impassive, almost cold but Belle would not be deterred. Coming to stand in front of him, Belle said firmly, "I know it's been hard, that we haven't been able to find her. But please don't give up, she needs you."

"No," Gold's tone was sharp and short, causing chills to run down her spine, "No she does not. I've tried scrying, I've tried everything in my power to locate her and failed. Autumn Doe is gone, completely. Any memory, any scent, disappeared like air. I have no way of finding this child, I never did!"

Gold yanked away from Belle, who was looking at him in shock. His whole body was tense and agitated as she watched him storm to the door way. He stopped as Belle said, "Rumple, please. She loves you-!"

"Loves me?" he snapped, turning around in a manner that made Belle flitch. She had only seen him like this once before and that was after she had told him of true loves kiss. Belle stood her ground though, waiting for him to finish, "Did you know that despite never meeting the Mage of Wonderland, I knew her. She spent a majority of the time running away from me, running to another world just so she didn't have to meet me! You tell me how that's love, you tell me how that child loves me because that's the child we are now dealing with!"

"That's because you didn't love her!" Belle said bravely. Gold stared at her, almost offended. Belle stepped toward him and said, "Don't give me that look. You had not a care in your heart then for that child and she knew it. So forgive her if you scared her into hiding because you were so fixated on this damn curse!"

It might have been the truthful thing to say, but it didn't sit well with Gold. Turning on his heel, Gold walked into the living room. Fear entered her eyes and she went after him. Grabbing his arm, Belle felt himself wretch himself from her arms and snapped, "Belle-!"

"No Rumple," Belle begged, "Please! Don't you think I don't understand, that Ruby and Granny don't understand? She didn't just forget you Rumple, she forgot us all! The only difference is that at least she'll know you…"

Tears slipped down her face as Gold looked aghast. His temper seemed to have simmered down to nothing. But Belle could help but notice the deadness in his eyes, dancing with his misery. Reaching out, Gold stroked her tears away saying, "Oh Belle… believe me, she'll love you. You were here favorite, reading your story over and over again. But the difference between me and everyone is that she never saw me as anything but the bad guy."

And with that a single tear coming down his face, Gold magically disappeared.

* * *

"So we still don't have any idea where Alison is?"

Emma, Charming, Red, Granny, Midas, and Kathryn stood in the study with Ryaden sitting at his desk. Many of them looked tired, but Kathryn and Red looked the worse. There eyes held a glassy exhausted look and held rings under their eyes. There were many papers all over Ryaden's desk and objects that looked like trinket toys laid across the top. Tzila stood near him, standing behind him. Her dark hair had small braids strewn throughout her hair with little flowers attached. Her dress was much different this time, looking much more like a robe. It was midnight and had belled sleeves. Ryaden sighed and grumbled, "Not a clue. Oz has been trying to find her with no success."

"No one's seen from the Wonderlander's either?" Snow asked with anticipation. Tzila shook her head and said sadly, "No, we haven't. The only one we have seen is Jefferson and he hasn't a clue as to where Alison is either. He and Grace have been searching the woods but they still haven't found anything…"

Snow's face fell and she gently grasped Charming's arm. Charming glanced down at her before looking back up at the group. Red glanced at Kathryn, who looked stone faced. Midas put his arm around his daughter and said to Ryaden, "Surely this is not all the news you have for us Mage's?"

"No, no it is not," Ryaden said with a heavy sigh, "There is something that was discovered during this whole situation with Moe French and Alison. We found a room underground in the mines. There we found the core to the shield's Anti-Magic at last."

Everyone looked shocked and almost excited as Emma said, "So, we did it. We can find a way to destroy it and go home!"

"It's not as simple as that," Tzila said suddenly, "Not that simple at all."

Emma narrowed her eyes in confusion, an expression that most held to some degree. Ryaden glanced up at Tzila, who let out a shaky sigh. Staring at them with a forlorn expression, Tzila said, "There was a reason that there was something stolen from each realm. Seven seals are in place around it. Three of which are already broken and inactive; however there are still four more seals to break."

"So we do what we've been doing, what's so complicated about that?" Emma said baffled and Ryaden scowled and said, "Jack Frost is the _oldest _and _well seasoned_ Guardian out of them all. Are you seriously telling me that you expect to simply waltz up to him and stab him with a rose? You'd have to be young and ignorant to believe such things!"

"Not only that," Tzila said with a sadness, "We have the problem of getting back home…"

"What do you mean?" David asked, his agitation growing.

"I told you before, the curse was the only thing from keeping the shadows of this town from forming," Tzila warned, "Now with the curse beginning to break, our time has gotten significantly shorter."

"How long?" Granny asked, firmly.

"Anywhere from month to three months," Tzila admitted, "It depends how much the remaining enemies will try and tamper with it."

Emma looked very unsettled while Snow was looking nervously at everyone. Grasping onto Charming's arm, Snow then asked Ryaden, "Then what can we do to get back home?"

"We are working on a way, but it's tricky," Ryaden grumbled, "We'd need to find the core of the Enchanted Forest."

"The Core?" Emma asked and Midas said with a surprised but alarmed look, "The Core is here in Storybrooke?"

"Yes," Ryaden said with a sigh, "With the Core being here, it is will only reaffirm to Bezaleel that the world is gone. The shadows of this town will eventually settle unless we can get back through Bezaleel to what is left of the Enchanted Realm and reestablish the core there."

"And let me guess, the way through Bezaleel is dangerous?" Charming asked, his voice sounding rather testy. Tzila frowned and said, "It is difficult. Bezaleel is a place of shadows. Finding the correct path will be tricky, but it will not be impossible."

"The dangerous part will be going through the Enchantress to get to the core. Because I promise you that she will have that close to her," Ryaden said loudly. He stared hard at Charming as he said, "For now, we are focusing on finding Alison. Without her, we won't be able to stop Jack Frost."

"Why is she so important to defeating him?" Kathryn asked, frowning with furrowed brows. Ryaden glanced at her and said, "She is Antic's opposite. With her powers now able to be used easier, it will be easier to try and immobilize him or challenge him. We'll need to find her before he does. God knows what he wanted with her…"

"Well we are not going to find her standing in this room," Granny said with a huff. Grabbing her cross bow off the table near her, Granny said, "Come on Red. We'll check the Western Forest."

"Okay," Emma said, tapping her fingers against her hips, "Then we'll keep checking in the town. We have a lot of ground to cover in a short amount of time."

"Wait."

All froze before turning around to see the door opening. Jefferson stood in the doorway, looking as if he had been knocked off his feet and chilled to the bone. Tzila tilted her head in surprise as Ryaden said, "Jefferson! What a surprise to see you by your lonesome."

"I left Grace in the safety of the circle," Jefferson said firmly, "We've run into a new dilemma."

"What dilemma is that?" Tzila asked as Jefferson came to the desk. Emma looked at him as Jefferson said, "Someone's trying to bewitch Grace."

"What?!" Charming said surprised as Jefferson continued, "She was in her bedroom at night and I went to go get a book in my study. I came out to find her walking out onto the balcony. She didn't respond when I called her name. By the time I made it to the balcony, she was standing on the edge. I grabbed her and she snapped out of her trance, telling me she had heard a humming in her ears before falling asleep."

Ryaden looked alarmed at that last piece of information as did Tzila. Granny looked at him saying, "Did you see anyone?"

"No, not a soul," Jefferson said, "Neither did Grace."

"Who could summon that kind of power?" Charming asked with narrowed eyes and Tzila glanced down at Ryaden. Ryaden scowled and said with gritted teeth, "I know who, and believe me it's not good news for us."

Everyone stared back at him and Ryaden let out a heavy sigh. Tzila glanced at him as he gripped his hand into a fist as he started again, "There is a man. A man who had obtained the power to conduct power over living beings. He was a good man, mainly using his power to help people. In fact he ended up being a dear friend to the King and Queen of Antic City."

"The Piper?" Jefferson said, shaking his head slightly, "There's no way-."

"There is," Ryaden said sharply, "Piper had gotten in Morgana's way when she tried attacking the Queen. She had stabbed him with Antic's poison. A poison that turned his heart cold. He went as far as nearly kidnapping dozens of children because the villagers had mocked him."

"So let me get this straight," Emma said, with furrowed brows, "We have a man running around from another town that can control children with a song. How come we haven't heard him?"

"The song isn't one that can simply be heard," Tzila said, "The spell has to be specifically aimed towards one particular audience. It's not something that can just be played and people can be controlled."

"At any rate, we need to locate him," Ryaden said loudly. He leaned forward, his hands a tad bit more relaxed than before, "I doubt Grace is his target, but I won't rule that out. It seems more likely Piper is trying to lure Alice to him."

"Then why would it affect Grace?" Ruby asked and Tzila answered, "The spell is tricky, a single individual is difficult to try to enchant when you do not know them well. It may be reaching out to other girls linked with magic."

"Ryaden's right," Granny said, forcefully, "We need to get a move on. The last thing we need is for Jack Frost to get to Alison before we do."

"I'll head to the station," Emma said, as they all went to leave, "See if anyone else has reported that their kid went waltzing out a window."

"The rest of us will look for Alison," Charming said, glancing over at Kathryn, "Will you be coming out to search with us?"

"I think we'll take out rest," Midas interrupted before Kathryn could speak. She looked at him affronted and he said firmly, "We've been out all night and searching with no mind will not accomplish anything."

"Very well, then let's not waste anymore time."

Ryaden watched them leave the study with clenched fists. Tzila noticed his action, but did not do anything until the last person shut the door. Ryaden barely noticed as Tzila sat down on the arm of his chair and pushed his shaggy hair out of his face. He glanced up at her as she spoke softly, "Don't be angry with them, Ryaden. They don't understand things yet."

"I don't like it," Ryaden said with gritted teeth, "They are too inexperienced, and we don't have enough time to wait for them to grow up."

"They are grown up," Tzila argued and Ryaden snapped, "Really? So then where's Regina? Why didn't they bring her with them? I tell you why, they still aren't cooperating."

"You don't trust her either," Tzila said pointedly. Ryaden pulled Tzila onto his lap and gently traced her jaw line. Ryaden stared at her intently and said, "Trust is not what I'm asking for. Cooperation is what I'm demanding. Alison had the right idea in grouping them together, I will not have them throw her hard work away because they are too busy hating on each other to save everyone's lives."

Tzila was quiet and said, "Then what about you Ryaden. What other information will you not trust me with?"

Ryaden did not glare or scowl. Reaching up, Ryaden gently pulled her down for a brief kiss. Tzila felt it linger on her lips even after he pulled away saying, "I trust you, implicitly. It was a child's emotion that I couldn't trust."

"Promise me something," Tzila murmured, her voice sounding rather hypnotic, "Don't do such a thing again."

Ryaden finally scowled, which made Tzila smirk a little. But he gently grabbed her chin and pecked her lips saying, "Only if you promise to dismiss what I tell you."

* * *

The air was cold and chilly, nipping at the young twins cheeks as they hurried through town. The girl's pigtails were blowing behind her as the boy was doing best to shield his eyes from the oncoming snow. The clouds were thickly blocking the sky, preventing any blue from shining through. Everyone in town could feel the cold and was loud in complaining about its wrath in its intrusion on the almost summer weather. There was one particular employee shoveling the walkway in front of the shop, grumbling darkly as they rushed past him. The boy glanced back, the man slowly disappearing in the distance as they hurried down the street. Looking back in front of him, he said, "You would think people would be less obscene in the way they talk about snow."

"What do you expect when you get tons of snow falling in the late spring?" Ava said firmly as she rushed. They rushed into the back alleys of Storybrooke, navigating their way the tall mansion that was covered in snow. Ava walked up the driveway looking at the sides of the road to see what looked like glowing mushrooms statues. Nicholas looked at them in wonder as he said, "I wonder what people think when they see that?"

"Probably think it's a driveway light," Ava said as they climbed the front steps to the home of the Mad Hatter. Nicholas looked at his sister nervously as Ava rang the bell. They heard the bell echo within the house, slightly muffled from the walls. Ava then stepped back, looking at the door with her own apprehension. The wind created the only noise they could hear. Tree's brushed together, causing snow to fall gracefully to the ground. Running of faint footsteps could be heard as the door swung open to reveal Grace standing there. Ava and Nicholas hurried in out of the cold and Grace quickly shut the door behind them. Ava watched her friend lock the door as Nicholas asked, "You said you had news?"

"Yes," Grace said with an urgent tone, "You're never going to believe what happened last night."

"If it's similar to our story, then we might," Ava said with a heavy sigh. Grace looked at them confused for a moment and Ava said, "Can we go sit down? It was a long walk and my legs are close to being numb."

"Come in here," Grace said walking into another room. The twins followed her and found themselves in a sitting room with a roaring fire. Jefferson was nowhere in sight, Ava noticed. He had probably gone out to search for Alison again. Sitting down, the twins stared at Grace who had sat by the fire. Staring into it, Grace said, "Something tried to take me last night."

"Take you?" Ava asked sharply and Grace nodded. She grasped her skirts saying, "I thought I was falling asleep, but according to my father it was like I was sleep walking. It was like something was pulling me away, and I almost ended walking off the balcony."

"Geez, that puts our story to shame," Nicholas said, his face worried and Ava gently elbowed him. Looking down at Grace, Ava then asked, "Did you happen to hear some type of strange melody?"

"Yeah I did," Grace said with a surprise, "It was like a hum, vibrating in my ears."

"Knew it," Ava said with a hushed tone. Grace tilted her head with slightly narrowed eyes as Ava sighed. Fiddling with her hands, Ava said with a quiet tone, "We had something similar happen to us last night. I fell asleep to the humming too, or at least I thought I did. Dad said that I had sleepwalked right outside to the main road before he managed to stop me."

"It didn't happen to you?" Grace asked, staring at Nicholas who shook his head. Nicholas glanced at the fire saying, "I had fallen asleep before Gretel. I didn't hear anything at all."

"Oh," Grace said sounding worried, "I wonder how many other children this happened to?"

"You don't think it happened to Henry too, do you?" Nicholas said suddenly, sounding even more worried, "If no one saw him…"

"Henry's fine," Grace said softly, "I called him. He didn't hear any hum or sleepwalk anywhere."

"Well that's a relief," Ava said with a heavy sigh, "But clearly there is something off. What could do something like this?"

"I don't know," Grace said shaking her head, "Dad seemed a little wary when I told him about the hum. But when I asked him about it, he told me that he wasn't sure."

"Where is he now?" Ava asked and Grace said with a fleeting look out the window, "He's out looking for Alice again I think. He's really worried, he won't say it outright but he is."

"We just can't get a break can we?" Nicholas said exasperated, "First we all get stuck inside this curse, then we get waken up by the Monster of Fear, then Alison finds out her father is still alive, then he disappears, and now her counterpart has been destroyed so she won't remember any of us. What else could go wrong?!"

"Don't ask that question," Ava said with a scowl, "What we need to do figure out our plan on how to find her, memories or not."

"Well we can't find the Wonderlander's," Grace said with a frown, "Believe me, we tried that. We've looked everywhere!"

"Even at the cabin?" asked Ava and Grace made a face. The fire made a loud crackle and caused everyone to glance at it. It roared brightly in the fireplace, keeping the children nice and warm. But it didn't comfort them in any other way. Grace shook her head slightly as she said, "We didn't find her there. But the strange thing is, someone's picked some of the apples from the tree."

"Odd," Nicholas asked, "Are you positive?"

"Indeed," Grace said, "There was an empty patch on the tree."

"Strange," Ava said, frowning with a pondering look, "Someone's picking them. Why don't we stay at the cabin?"

"What?! Nicholas asked with a terrified expression, "But what about Jack Frost?!"

"He won't matter, Alison's got a force field that will keep him away," Ava shrugged, "There's no way for the snow to get in so we'll be safe."

"No, Dad already said that it won't guarantee our safety," Grace said with a shake of her head. Ava made a face but didn't say another word as the door opened. All three looked over to see Jefferson walking past the doorway and down the hall. The footsteps faded as Grace said quickly, "I'll be back. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Tea please?" Nicholas asked, hopeful and Grace smiled warmly. She looked at Ava, who just shook her head stiffly. Grace's smile flickered before disappearing through the doorway. Ava merely stared into the fire as Nicholas looked on nervously. Opening his mouth, Nicholas close it quickly when Ava stood up saying, "I need the bathroom, I'll be back."

Nicholas watched his sister leave with an exasperated look. Shaking his head, she stared down into the fire that she had been looking into. She had been acting odd since Alison disappeared and she wouldn't tell him what was bothering her. Letting out a shaky sigh, Nicholas listened to Grace and Jefferson bustle about in the other room. The fire flickered calmly, lulling him into a doze. It wasn't until he felt someone gently tap his shoulder that he finally snapped up straight.

"What? Oh," Nicholas said, looking at Grace. Holding his tea out for him, Grace looked around the room as Jefferson sat down. He was holding his own tea, bringing it to his lips and sipping it. Grace sat down with her own drink and said, "So did you have any luck finding Alice Papa?"

"No, no that is not what I was doing today Grace," Jefferson said with a grave tone, "I went to the Mage's Manor, informing them on just what had occurred last night."

"Oh," Grace said surprised, "Did they know?"

"Yes," Jefferson said with a cold expression, "Pied Piper is working with Jack Frost."

"Pied Piper?" Nicholas asked confused as Grace tensed up a bit, "Who's Pied Piper?"

"Pied Piper is a man who can manipulate living things with a song of a pipe," Jefferson said leaning forward, "What happened to Ava, Grace, shows me one thing. That Piper is trying to summon the children to him for a reason."

"What reason could he have to do that?"

"Due to his tie with Antic, it is most likely he is working with Frost," Jefferson said with a sigh, "We think they are trying to lure Alison to them."

"Well," Nicholas said, "I just figured out how it gets worse."

"How do we stop him?"

Grace was looking at her father, obviously frightened. Nicholas looked between the two of them and glanced up at the ceiling nervously. Jefferson glanced at her soothingly and said, "We don't do anything. Emma and the rest will locate the Piper and disable him. He's too dangerous to be sending children to find him. He can possess children, he's done it before. Trust me, it ended badly the last time he did it and it hasn't changed now."

Grace nodded and Jefferson suddenly looked up at the ceiling alarmed. Shooting up from his seat, Jefferson made a dash to the back door. Grace and Nicholas looked baffled, scrambling to their feet as they heard the door burst open. At first neither of the children understood the sudden agitation in Jefferson's actions. However, Grace's heart dropped when she heard her father screaming at the top of his lungs.

"_Gretel!_"

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin sat in the back of his shop, polishing the violin he held so dear. His eyes were distant and his movements slow. The light by his desk was the only thing illuminating the office. It was late, he knew that much, but he hadn't the mind or the heart to head back home. Instead, he sat polishing items that he himself could never physically use. Sighing, Gold put down the violin carefully as if it would shatter beneath his fingertips. Carefully, Gold stood up and grimaced at the stiffness in his back. Stretching slightly, Gold heard a little bell chime in the front of his shop. Gold didn't even bother to greet the person as he walked over to the work table. Gold turned the pages of the book, not looking back to see Belle come into the back of the shop. She watched him with greatly concerned eyes, slowly walking towards him. Gold glanced back and his eyes softened at the sight of her. He looked back down at the book saying, "Hey."

"Hey," Belle asked gently, reaching out to touch his arm, "What are you doing?"

"Just some work," Gold said with a sigh, "Work with spells for any possible attacks…"

Belle watched him stare at the page, deep in thought. Sighing, Belle leaned against him with a tired expression on her face. Glancing down at her, Gold slide his arm around her waist and said, "How did the search go?"

"Unproductive," Belle said sadly, "Found nothing…"

"Not too surprised," Gold murmured, his voice sounding heavy, "When she doesn't want to be found she won't be found."

"Rumple," Belle murmured, nuzzling into his arm, "I'm sorry."

Gold didn't respond to her apology, instead he shut the book with a snap and glanced at Belle with a weak smile. Gently reaching up, he tapped her nose and said, "Why don't we head home for the night? I'm sure you're hungry after being out all day."

"I won't say I'm not," Belle admitted softly, the sad expression upon her face. Gold grasped her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. The two disappeared into the purple smoke, the light turning off in the shop. The very child who was the source of the couple's sadness watched the light go out without hesitation and she sighed. She looked a little puzzled and tetchy as she straightened up. Sofronia and Chess stood behind her with other wondercats. Pulling her hair back, Alice put her hat back on and said, "Are you lot ready? I think we've waited long enough."

"Yes, we are," Sofronia asked, her voice smooth, "I can feel it working."

"Good," Alice said, her voice sounding gleeful, "Then let's get started. You know what to do."

"Of course," purred Sofronia, slouching down. Her and the other cats speed off, crashing into the shop's door. Chess walked up to Alice and put his head on top of hers saying, "Are you sure about this?"

"As bright as daylight," Alice remarked, reaching up to touch his hair. Chess closed his eyes on contact, relaxing a bit. It had been such a comforting gesture, her aura warming to the touch. It was something he missed, especially being held prisoner in the Queen's jail. He shivered at the thought and Alice pulled her head away. She stared at him concerned and said softly, "Don't worry, Chess. I won't let her do anything more to you."

Alice kissed his nose innocently and he smiled weakly. He straightened up as Alice walked across the roof top, arms out. Chess's concern returned as he followed her with long strides saying, "Are you sure your alright?"

"I'm fine Cheshire," Alice said, her voice carefree but Cheshire shook his head. Catching up to her quickly, Cheshire said, "Even with what we've told you about your mother? And your father?"

Alice stopped on the edge of the roof top, staring down into the streets. The wind began to pick up, pulling her forward. It was all for not however, the wind unsuccessfully leading her to where it wanted her to go. Her face looked torn, as if something ate at her inside. Breathing in deep, though, her expression calmed down and she said simple and gently, "They are where they are. If he's happy, then that's enough for me."

"Even without you?" Cheshire said, unsure, "I know you're counterpart was desperately trying to hold on to the connection between father and child."

"Well," laughed Alice acrimoniously, "I can hardly say that my spirit or magic is that of a child, even if my body and mind still is. No…I feel our paths have pulled us too far in two different directions for us to be together now."

Cheshire walked up behind her as she turned. She smiled warmly at him and she said kindly, "You have me a while longer, Chess. Even if we don't have Jefferson as well."

Cheshire smiled, more genuinely this time and murmured, "Shall we go take you to your doom?"

Alice rolled her eyes as Cheshire scooped her up in his arms. Grabbing around his neck, Alice glanced into his eyes and said, "You're not taking me to my doom, you're taking me to the last post."

Chess glanced at her for a moment before jumping to the other buildings. Alice was looking ahead when she felt his chest rumble as he let a low hum, "If only it was so simple…"

"Why wouldn't it be?" murmured Alice, with a questioning look upon her young face. Chess didn't answer but jumped from roof to roof until they landed near the stables. It was closer to the town road, the last broken lamp post unlit. Cheshire set Alice down and she walked forward calmly. Cheshire looked around, slightly uncomfortable. Alice touched the pole and had an alarmed look on her face. Alice looked at her companion and said, "Chess."

"Understood," murmured Chess, disappearing in a whirl of smoke. Alice stood there by the post looking around. She kicked the snow softly as she said clearly, "You know it's really not nice to stare."

The wind began to pick up some more, blowing her hair around. Grabbing her hat that almost fell off, Alice watched as a tunnel of wind appeared, a male with white hair appearing. He looked rather young and his eyes were far from dull. They were sharp and alive as the wind calmed down. Alice looked on as if she were greeting an old friend, but with a touch of uncertainty. The male walked towards her, his staff swinging as he walked and the bells ringing on his boots. He outstretched his staff, making her chin look up at him as Jack Frost spoke.

"Where is it, Alison?"

* * *

"So you haven't found anything so far?"

Emma was driving in the car with Zoie, who was staring down at a map with an intense look. Emma glanced over at Zoie, who was holding the phone out towards the middle of the car. It was night and the street lamps were illumination the streets. Zoie shook her head slightly and said, "No nothing here. Nothing that's showing up on the map anyway."

"We'll keep looking on our end," David's voice rang loud and clear over the phone, "He has to come out again, I highly doubt he could snag Alison so quickly."

"Right, I'll send you a message if we find anything," Emma said loudly, driving her yellow bug down the back streets of Storybrooke. Zoie then pressed the button, hanging up the phone. Putting it down with a sigh, she said, "It's frustrating. I've only met the Mage of Wonderland on a few occasions; it was hard to believe she had superior skills that rivaled Mages. Needless to say, her hiding skills are superb."

"Yeah, well, that happens when you've had to try and survive," Emma said turning the corner, "I never thought it was going to be easy."

Emma drove down the street only for something to dash in front of the car. Slamming on the breaks, Emma nearly swore as the bug came to a screeching halt. The car jerked, causing both residents to receive some major whiplash. Zoie was the first to respond as she unbuckled saying, "What the hell?"

Emma unbuckled a tad bit slower as Zoie got out of the car. The someone that had darted out in front of them had fallen down out of reach of the car, coughing hard. Zoie looked surprised as the person looked around wildly as Emma got out of the car. Emma blinked and then was down by the person's side in a blink of an eye and said, "Regina!"

Regina let Emma help her get up, staring around wildly. Emma looked at her baffled and said, "Where have you been? I've been trying to find you all day."

"Now's not the time for that!" Regina said urgently, "We need to leave, get back to my manor!"

"Why, Regina-?" Emma started but she suddenly heard something loud and pitchy. All three adults grabbed their ears, feeling their knee's jerk beneath them. It was like shocks were being sent up there spine, making them jerk at random moments. Regina keeled over as Zoie groaned. Emma managed to look up a bit to see someone standing in the darkness of the alley way Regina came out of. The man pulled something away, allowing his hands to fall down from his head. Emma felt her head jerk down as he said, "Well, well. Looks like I've snagged the Queen's fickle friends. What a joyful occasion for me."

Emma gritted her teeth as she heard him walk towards her. Emma finally forced her head up to look up their captor in the face. In that moment, the world around them seemed to have matched the weather and froze. His hair was a bit longer and jagged but his eyes were still the same. They pierced her in surprise as he said in astonish, "_Emma?!_"

Emma paled about three shades to her natural skin tone as she watched the man stare down at her. Her own eyes were filled with shock, anger, and disbelief. Tears threaten to break her cold expression as Regina looked at him and then at her. Regina then hissed as the man turn around in bewilderment, "You know him? How do you know him?"

A dark tortured look came about in Emma's eyes as she whispered softly, "He's the man you wished would never show up."

~Storybook~

"_**Well, well. Isn't this a pleasant gathering?"**_

_**There was a noticeable gasp that went throughout the Queen of Heart's court. The Queen of Heart's herself glanced through her mask, watching the visitor approach. Being regal and beautiful as she was, the queen held her composure. However, the intruder/guest noticed that she was clenching the stick of her mask ever so slightly. The guest grinned and said, "Well, well/ What do you have to do to get a proper greeting around here?"**_

"_**How about waiting for an invitation?" The Knave of Hearts said with a snotty edge, "What do you want Rumpelstiltskin?"**_

"_**I would like to speak with the beloved Queen of Hearts," he said with a flourish of his hands and stared at the Knave with a pointed look, "Alone."**_

_**The Queen whispered in her device, her voice echoing softly through it. The Knave of Hearts made a face before clapping his hands. The Audience left in a hurry, obviously pleased about the sudden dismissal. Rumpelstiltskin seemed pleased as well. The Queen did not move until the two were quite alone. She then put down her mask, revealing her face. Rumpelstiltskin strutted forwards, brandishing his hand around as he spoke, "Well, well. Finally where you belong, being Queen in a land of psychotic partiers."**_

"_**What did you wish to speak to me about Rumple?" The Queen said coyly, standing up from her seat, "Surely it was not to throw insults?"**_

"_**Why of course not dearie!" Rumpelstiltskin said with a mocking hurt expression, "Why would I ever dream of insulting you? No, I came to make a deal."**_

"_**Oh?" the Queen said and Rumpelstiltskin replied, "Yes, I want to discuss something with the Mad Hatter, or otherwise known as Jefferson. Normally I would have just gone to speak with him, especially since this land no longer has a Mage. But when I heard that he was in your care, I figured I would come deal with you first."**_

"_**And what would I get for this little… intrusion?"**_

"_**Information, of course!" Rumple said, raising up his arms in exaggeration, "I believe you remember Queen Regina?"**_

_**The Queen of Hearts had an irritated dark look cross her face. Clearing her throat, the Queen said with a dignified air, "I remember Regina. How could I forget the child who worked alongside of you to get rid of me?"**_

"_**Temper, Temper," Rumple said with a snicker, "Haven't you heard? She is planning to enact a curse!" Rumpelstiltskin said, "A curse that will rip away all her enemies happily ever after!"**_

_**The Queen shifted uncomfortably, her eyes having a flicker of alarm in them as she asked, "How?"**_

"_**No, no, no dearie," the imp said with a cruel laugh, "You'll have to agree to my deal before I say anymore."**_

"_**Fine, fine. Deal!" The Queen said impatiently, "How does she plan to do such a feat?"**_

"_**It will take a year or so to get all the things she will need. But trust me when I say, you'll be the first she curses after Snow White. After all…"**_

_**Rumpelstiltskin walked up to Cora and said with bared teeth, "She did work with me to get rid of you."**_

"_**How do I stop this curse from victimizing me?" the Queen asked and he laughed wickedly. He jumped back, leaving the queen standing alone. **_

"_**Well luckily for you," Rumple said, "I happen to have a protection spell. It will take a little work…"**_

_**Rumpelstiltskin threw her a pouch, which she caught. Examining it, the Queen watched as the Dark one said before disappearing, "But I'm sure even you can do it."**_

* * *

"_**Well, well. If it isn't the Mad Hatter?"**_

_**Jefferson froze, pausing a brief moment on the hat he was sewing. Jefferson glanced around, a haunted expression overtaking his tired face. Putting down the hat, Jefferson narrowed his eyes and said, "It has been a long time since I've heard that voice."**_

"_**Well, that's what happens when you've been stuck inside all the time. You tend to forget thing." The voice echoed loudly, but he was nowhere to be insight. Jefferson gripped the hat he was holding as he said with dangerously alarming voice, "What do you want, Rumpelstiltskin? How did you find yourself in this prison of a world?"**_

"_**Why, through magic of course," the imp's voice said with a bit more of a pitch, "Same as you. Had to pay a pretty price to use that beloved hat of yours."**_

"_**Price?" Jefferson said, his tone worsening. Pacing slowly through the columns of hats, the Mad Hatter listened to the Dark One's unruly voice, "Yes, the Queen said something about needing a vorpal stone…"**_

"_**Come out coward!" Jefferson said bravely, "If you are going to mock me, do so to my face!"**_

_**Jefferson suddenly inhaled sharply as he felt his throat constrict tightly. The hat fell to the floor as Jefferson struggled to breath. Still the imp could not be see but his satisfaction could be heard as he said, "Now, now dearie. Watch that temper, otherwise I might forget how well you dear daughter Grace is doing."**_

_**Jefferson felt the pressure release and Jefferson coughed violently. Jefferson glanced up at the dark ceiling, hoping that he would hear news. Rumpelstiltskin had the slightest bit of pity in his voice as he said, "She's safe and sound from the Queen, dearie. Although, the Queen hasn't held up to her end of your bargain."**_

"_**I'd rather she stay far away," Jefferson said firmly. The imp snickered and said, "Suit yourself. Besides, I have a deal I wish to discuss before the Queen of Heart's decides to do what she does best and go back on our deal."**_

"_**Unless your deal involves a safe trip back to the Enchanted Forest, Good day," Jefferson said impatiently. Rumple's laugh was high pitched as he said, "How about an important ingredient into getting you back home?"**_

_**Jefferson heard a poof and he turned to see a long scroll sitting on the work table. Walking back over to the table, Jefferson picked it up and began reading the fancy print. Scrunching his nose, Jefferson muttered, "What a waste of ink…"**_

"_**Yes, yes," the imp said impatiently, "I will help you in getting home with this rare magical object. One I received from a Wizard in a traveling home. He gave me this object but unfortunately like your hat, it only helps transportation between magical worlds. The other object that will transport between non-magical worlds is in a non-magical world. Something about a counter part to his home..."**_

"_**In return for a favor," Jefferson murmured with a frown, "A steep price indeed…what is this favor?"**_

"_**Let's just say I'm saving it for a rainy day," his voice said gleefully, "So what say you?"**_

_**Jefferson finished reading the page his eyes widening as he said, "Is that-?"**_

"_**Yes it is indeed!" the Dark One said gleefully, "So do we have a deal?"**_

_**Jefferson saw a poof of purple smoke and a crystal appear glowing like a star. Swallowing, Jefferson heard him say, "Crystallized gas from a very important star. Surely you know which one."**_

"_**I do," Jefferson said with a mad glimmer in his eyes. Picking up the quill, Jefferson signed the parchment and the scroll disappeared in a flash. Rumpelstiltskin said with his high pitched voice, "Thank you for your service."**_

* * *

_**Rumple stood in the middle of the clearing, standing confidently in the high collared leather jacket he so often wore. Calmly walking along the old roots of the tree, Rumpelstiltskin felt the wind blow against his back. Smirking triumphantly, Rumpelstiltskin said pulling his jacket hem, "Well, well. How nice of your to join me. I do enjoy punctuality."**_

_**Aislinn walked out from behind the tree, her long dress strewn with leaves. She watched him with a slightly cautious expression. Rumpelstiltskin watched him with a greedy dark expression as Aislinn said, "Have you done what I've requested?"**_

"_**Yes," Rumple said flourishing his hand and a rather intricate hat appeared in his hand. Aislinn took it, examining it with a soft look. Rumpelstiltskin seemed pleased as he said, "Now. Since I have completed my end of the bargain, I wish for you to complete yours."**_

_**Aislinn did not respond to his request but continued to stare at the hat. It was like the guardian was in a trance. The imp waited somewhat patiently as Aislinn began to speak, "You made a deal with Queen Regina to use his hat to get to Wonderland, then you made a deal with the Queen of Hearts to speak to Jefferson. Surely you did not need to use such a roundabout way to complete your end of the bargain?"**_

"_**Perhaps," Rumpelstiltskin said stiffly, "But that is my business. Your business is to complete your end of the bargain."**_

_**Aislinn stared at him and said, "Very well."**_

_**Snapping her fingers, whitish-orange smoke swirled around at her fingertips. A greedy look came over his face as a rose appear in her hand. It was a soft pink, almost glowing in the moonlight. Holding it out to him, she said, "Here is your payment, Rumpelstiltskin. One Briar Rose, fully grown and powerful."**_

"_**Thank you," Rumpelstiltskin said, taking his prize, "Aislinn.''**_

_**Rumple began to walk away, examining the beautiful rose. Aislinn watched him with a wary and curious expression and said, "Why do you need another? I was almost positive you had one of your own."**_

"_**I did!" Rumpelstiltskin said with a perky tone, "But there was a certain dragon I had to appease and before I knew it one thing led to another and a deal was made!"**_

"_**You and your deals," Aislinn said with almost a scoff. Rumpelstiltskin began to walk away on the tree roots with an air of success about him. Aislinn watched him with now a look of distain. The Imp did not seem to mind; in fact he seemed blissfully unaware of her appearance. Rumpelstiltskin laughed wickedly before saying, "Just remember; as long as there is a need, there is a deal!"**_

* * *

_**Jefferson was sitting in the courtyard of the queen's palace, the tree's towering tall above him. The moon was big and illuminating the beautiful world around him. Jefferson almost seemed at peace as he was sewing a velvet midnight fabric together. It looked simple, nothing elaborate. Jefferson seemed entranced though, as if it desired all of his attention. Jefferson almost didn't notice the sudden display of magic before him, purple smoke billowing around to reveal a familiar imp.**_

"_**Well, Good Evening Dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said with a wicked smile, "Nice to see you free from your little closet."**_

"_**You," Jefferson said, standing up while letting his work fall to his seat, "What are you doing here?"**_

"_**Well, well, luckily for me the day has finally come," Rumple said his laughter loud and pitched, "The day where I come to cash in my favor."**_

_**Jefferson clenched his jaw and said, his voice heavy, "What do you want?"**_

"_**So forward, so forward," Rumpelstiltskin said almost leaping forward. Jefferson flinched as the imp approached him with composure. The Dark One pointed at him and said, "Today is that day, isn't it? The day you went back on your deal with me. All because of True Love."**_

"_**No," Jefferson said after a period of moments, "I did not do it for love. In fact I didn't even break any deal. You asked me to bring you the Mage of Wonderland. Perhaps the outcome isn't what you liked because you failed to tell me the important details of what you were asking me to do!"**_

"_**It wasn't your business!" snapped Rumple and Jefferson snarled, "It was! You set me up as your murdering accomplice!"**_

"_**Hardly!" The imp laughed cruelly, "You hardly have the stomach to kill a fly, let alone a person. Besides, I wasn't going to kill her. I was just going to absorb Wonderland's power from her body to open a portal."**_

"_**Which would have killed her," growled Jefferson, "The Mage of Wonderland cannot be without the power once she is chosen."**_

"_**Indeed, an unfortunate side effect," Rumple said with a meek mocking voice, "One that doesn't change with generation."**_

_**Jefferson's heart skipped a beat and not in a good way. The cruel grin widened on the Dark One's face as he tapped his fingers together and said, "Nice to see your memory is intact."**_

"_**You can't," The Mad Hatter's voice sounded dangerous, "I won't let you…"**_

"_**You don't have an option!" Rumple said cheerfully, allowing his voice to get louder, "Because you owe me a favor! Something the Mage should take quite seriously."**_

_**The Dark One loudly spoke, walking about the courtyard saying, "I want an audience with the phenomenal Mage of Wonderland! Summon her for me Jefferson, and our contract will be fulfilled. Or else the consequences will be severe."**_

_**Jefferson gritted his teeth and turned on his heel. Torment filled his eyes as he whistled lowly but loudly. Rumple smirked, unaware of the growing hope on the Mad Hatter's face. Gods he hoped she would do what they discussed. Inhaling deeply, Jefferson felt the wind blow warmly on his face. His eyes opened as he heard the whispers fill the wind. The Dark One looked momentarily baffled as Jefferson turned around to see the garden hedges opening up a doorway. The Dark One looked over at it and then looked back at Jefferson said, "Where is she?"**_

"_**The Mage of Wonderland is like the other role players in this world, she has her own rules," Jefferson said with forced calmness, "You asked for an audience and these are her following rules. The Mage loves games, she will indicate the game for you. I have summoned her, now the rest is up to you."**_

"_**Very, very clever," The imp sneered, the slight distain upon his face, "So, what's the game?"**_

_**Jefferson did not open his mouth to speak but a voice made itself known. Rumple grinned as Jefferson stood rigidly as it spoke the words softly, "Catch me if you can, before I reach the Islet Clan."**_

_**Alice found herself running throughout the woods at breakneck speed. Her long nightgown was white and she had a thick wool vest over her fastened. Her eyes were wide with trepidation as she ran. She could feel his presence swarming behind her, searching for her magic. It was his downfall, her saving grace that he relied on magic so much. But her disadvantage was not knowing the terrain of Wonderland. Alice ran, trying to remember the map location. But all her she could find herself doing was running a breakneck speed. The mist around her feet was increasing as she heard his voice echo in the forest, "I will find you dearie! Jack Frost cannot protect you forever!"**_

_**Alice stumbled a bit, tears slipping down her cheeks. The mist was getting thicker and she felt him burning through magic. He was getting ready to trap her, the forest around her was screaming at her what he was doing. Coughing and choking on her lack of breath, the mist seemed to turn to fog and he was getting closer. Alice suddenly felt his magic release and she felt her heart nearly stop. No, he couldn't find her here!**_

_**Suddenly Alice screamed as she fell down into what seemed like a hole. Feeling her body spinning around, colors blurred her vision as she felt someone pull her down the hole. Thrashing about, Alice tried to see who was pulling her, but she only saw tinted fog. When Alice could finally see beyond the fog, she found herself crashing into boxes. Coughing, Alice struggled to get out of the boxes. Many sounds filled her ears, some joyful and some noisy. Her vision went in and out as she heard someone said, "Whoa, little Miss. Whatcha doing jumping in the boxes?"**_

_**Alice blinked and looked up to see a boy standing there, dressed in worn clothing. He had on a top hat, holding a pipe in his mouth. Alice looked confused and she said, "What-?"**_

"_**I'm telling you, it's not as fun as the stuff happening out there," the boy said jerking his hand over his shoulder, "Come on, I'm sure even little girls could find something better to do."**_

"_**I never meant to," Alice said indignantly but he waved her off saying, "Whatever, you do as you please. Go ride one of those donkey's out there. I saw a man take quite a few of them away…"**_

_**Donkey's? Alice felt confusion tug at her heart as well as warning. She didn't think there were any Donkeys in Wonderland. Brushing off her dress, Alice then stared up at the ceiling; then it clicked. Alice looked at the boy smoking the pipe saying, "I'm sorry, where am I?"**_

"_**Ha! Leave it to a gal to get lost, "the boy said with a cruel laugh, "But whatever, and little chick. You are in the greatest place on earth! The Land of Play, The Isle, Theeahhhhh!"**_

_**Alice jumped back, shock overcoming her as she saw the boy choke, allowing the pipe to fall to the ground. He grabbed his throat as his ears slowly began longer and pointed. The color of his skin began to change to dark. Alice backed away as she saw the boy transformed before her, the story coming to life in her head. The once boy had finally turned into the donkey, kicking and jumping towards her. Alice back away into the broken wooden wall. Alice looked to see a gap just big enough for her to go through. But before Alison could move, the door burst open to reveal a familiar looking man that made Alison freeze.**_

"_**Here's another little runt!" snapped Ryaden, holding his watch in his hand. Alison felt her whole insides freeze, remember the last she saw of this man. He hated her, he hated her and now she was in his world. It all made sense now, where she was and who he was. Alice bent down to crawl through the opening, but she accidently stepped on broken wood. It cracked and Ryaden immediately glanced at her. A surprised look overtook his face as he shouted, "You!"**_

_**Alice made a mad dash away, feeling his grasp skim her ankle. Scrambling away, Alison Kinsleigh barely heard any of the sounds around her. If she had, she might have stopped to listen to Ryaden. But all she could think of was safety, but where was safe? Only one person ever escaped this Island and he had been made of wood. **_


	37. Heartbreakers

_TemperanceTales: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I give credit to Bizzarieve for all the help he has given me in this story! _

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Heartbreakers.**

The cell was cold. No bright light was in the cell, the only light coming in from the moonlight. The bars in the small window cast shadows on the floor. The sounds were limited to the small creaking from the upstairs. A small groan interrupted the other sounds, the figure on the cold floor shifted around. Sitting up, Gretel looked around to see her prison. Fright entered her eyes as she scrambled up and went around the room. How had she gotten here? One minute she had been in the bathroom, now she was here? She tried searching the room for a door but found none. How was that even possible? If there was a way in there had to be a way out. Looking up, the only way out that Gretel could find was the small window that was beyond her reach. Exasperation filled her face as she sat down on the floor. Ava suddenly looked up, hearing a thump from upstairs. What was that?

Emma yelled, feeling her back hit the sofa. She looked up, watching the man she knew so long ago grab a chair and sat it in front of her. They were in a study that looked familiar to Emma. Looking around, Emma couldn't help but feel she had been here before. Piper sat down in front of her with a contemplative look on his face. Emma felt a lot of emotions running through her. Unfortunately, Piper's spell was restraining her from acting out any of them. Emma almost scoffed when Piper said, "So you are the last person I was expecting to run into."

"Well thank you, the feeling is mutual!" Emma said, her voice laced with resentment. Piper winced and stared at Emma saying, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?! What are you doing here, Damion!?" Emma snapped, glaring up into his face, "You-You're Pied Piper!? Your- You're from there?!"

"Yes," Piper said, his voice loud and harsh, "The question is why you are here?"

"You mean you don't know," Emma said bluntly, "You show up after eleven years in a magical town that's being trapped with Anti-Magic … and you don't know."

"Well forgive me, Emma, that my power is not foresight," scowled Piper, his agitation growing by the minute, "I was summoned here to help a certain Guardian, not go back down lover's lane."

"I think you burnt that bridge a long time ago," Emma said venomously. Piper leaned in and said, "Only if you want to believe that. Which is perfectly fine with me."

"You left me," Emma hissed, her eyes narrowing, "You left and let me take the fall for something you did."

"Regardless," Piper said impatiently, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, "You didn't answer my question."

Emma sat back further into the couch, give him a stare that irk the man in front of her. A dark look crossed his eyes, a cold cruel look over taking his persona that Emma had never seen before. Piper then stood up testily saying, "Look, your either going to cooperate and tell me what's going on. Or, I am going to find out what's going on myself. And I promise, everyone you ever made friends with will suffer for it."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Emma said, the anger growing in her. Amount that anger there was sadness. Any hope that might have been there for some misunderstanding of what happened years ago vanished with his cold stare. Emma then sat up, leaning towards him saying, "Just know that you'll be starting a fight with the Evil Queen, Prince Charming, Snow White, Red Riding Hood, Dwarves, and not to forget Rumpelstiltskin."

Piper scoffed and said, "Those royals and guard dogs are not an issue… Because you see my employer is stronger than all combined. As far as Rumpelstiltskin is concerned… he's spirit will break soon. But since you will not tell me why you are here, I'm going to take the courtesy to pay everyone a visit. After all I have a job to complete."

"You won't find her," Emma said bravely, "When Alison doesn't want to be found, she won't be."

"Hiding won't matter once she hears my song," Piper said, straightening up, "You won't be able to leave the manor, my spell will keep you here. I will back with my employer's prize shortly."

"What does he want with her?!" Emma snapped and Piper smirked, saying, "And that is something I don't have to answer."

* * *

"Where is what Jack?"

The two of them stood there, Jack's staff still under her chin. His eyes that had been narrowed open wider as he felt her magical core go on the defense. Magic collected around her on an alarming level as she stared at Jack. Lowering his hand, the staff disappeared as Jack let his hand fall to his side. Stepping towards her, Jack reached out and touched her shoulder. Alice breathed in deeply as he said, "You're back..."

Alice pulled back, staring at him nervously. Jack looked puzzled as she said, "You… you worked with that pirate rat to send me into the Anti-Magic shield. Don't lie to me, Jack, Sofronia told me everything."

"I used the pirate rat," Jack Frost said shortly, "In order to awaken you."

"You almost killed me," Alison said and Jack shook his head. Taking out a vial, Jack showed her and said, "I wouldn't have let you die. It was the only way to get rid of the Anti-Magic inside you."

"You've changed," Alice said her expression quite upset, "You've changed, you never would have hurt me… What has she done to you?"

"The Enchantress?" Jack said, taken aback, "She hasn't done anything to me."

"I have a hard time believing you Jack," Alison said, her eyes glassy at this point, "Nothing you've done has proven that."

"Alison, she hasn't done anything," Jack said firmly, his voice sounding a tad bit threatening. He walked closer, tilting her chin up to look at him. Alison did not stop him, but did not move to embrace him either. Instead she stood her ground and stared at him unhappily. Jack then said, "Where is it? It is not your place to be here."

"Then where do you think I should be Jack?" Alice asked, her voice coming out stronger than she felt, "The Queen's palace in a cage? Or how about with my parents that the Enchantress sent over the course of space?"

"I'm taking you back to Antic," Jack said, "Once I've figured out where you've hidden my core, we are going back."

Alison's heart nearly stopped. Swallowing, Alice jerked backwards with an indignant look and said, her voice filled with confusion, "I'm not going back to Antic! And what core are you talking about?"

"Alison, don't make this harder," Jack said, warningly and Alison said, "I'm not doing anything! You're the one not making sense!"

"Alice-!"

It took a split second. Alison threw her hands up in the air and the magic flew up in the air. Jack stumbled back from its intensity as the light post absorbed it. Alice took this chance to run, dashing away from the stables. Jack went to go after her but something flew in his way. Jack jumped back, looking up at a black horse rearing up, thrashing it's hooves at him. Jack swung out, cold wind piercing the horse. It whinnied and backed off as Jack said, "What a tame horse you've become. No matter, I've always liked the little rabbit's game of chase."

Jack waved his hands as the snow around him began to shift. It took on forms, forms of a wolfish beast as the wind began to howl. Jack shook his head and said, "I have the perfect hunters after all."

It was exhilarating, and frightening at the same time. She could feel the magic forming in the posts, slowly filling the air. But she could also feel his own magic build up behind her in a dangerous way. Fright crept into her as she heard the howling in the wind. Alison dashed through the alley ways, frantically trying to get to the town hall. Hopefully everyone would be gathering there already and _hopefully_ he would be coming…

Yelping, Alice suddenly felt herself hit the ground as something snapped at her ankle. Crashing into the ground, Alice threw her hands in front of her face, allowing her magic to guard her from the wolves. It burst out in a semi transparent blue shield. They snarled and snapped but Alice twirled her finger in a circle, before allowing the shield to throw the attacking beasts. This time it was their turn to yelp, getting tangled in the web the shield had become. Alice couldn't help but let out a mad grin as she scampered up and ran off. But however, Alice skidded to a stop as other wolves jumped down from the roof, growling and magic radiating off them viciously. Alice stared at them with somewhat blankness and said with an exasperated sigh, "I don't have time for this."

Suddenly a vicious fire came crashing down on one of the wolves with a crack in the air. It howled and disappeared, as did the flames. Alice looked up with a mildly surprised expression as the attacker jumped down from the roof top. Lashing out his whip again, he snarled, "Get lost, you mutts!"

The wolves' growls turned to whimpers as they scampered away into nothingness. Alice watched him with surprise as he turned and stared at her with almost an angry expression. Alice looked unsurprised as he snapped, "Just what are you doing out here alone?!"

"Nice to see you too, Ryaden," Alice said cheerfully and Ryaden growled in frustration. Ryaden walked over to her and bent down. Alice did not pull away as Ryaden briefly waved his hand over her. Magic came over his hand in the form of light, a form of healing. Alice allowed him to do this, calmly standing until he was done. It vanished and Ryaden let out a long sigh. Ryaden then stood up and said loudly, "You're lucky you're not hurt. Tzila would've killed you."

"You mean you would've killed me," Alice said cheekily and Ryaden glared down at her saying, "Don't you _ever _run off like that again."

"Don't ever leave me in a weird room by myself again," Alice said pointedly but then shrugged saying, "But whatever, if you say don't do it…"

"You'll do it again anyway," Ryaden said with a defeated sigh, "I fail to see your logic."

"You fail to see Wonderland's logic," Alice said, "But Wonderland doesn't care and frankly neither do you. So ask the questions you really want to ask."

Both looked up and around when the wolves howls began to fill the air again. Scooping her up onto his shoulders, Ryaden jumped high into the air. Alice firmly wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning forward. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his pocket watch. Spinning the small dial, Ryaden stared ahead and asked reluctantly, "Was he infected?"

"I don't know," Alice said honestly,looking up at the night ridden sky, "But something is _wrong_ with him."

* * *

"Piper."

The man looked up, leaning against the swing set pole. Jack Frost walked towards him as Piper said, "I'm sorry I didn't catch her in my snare yet. I'm still working on it."

"Don't bother with that anymore," Jack said shortly, "I found her myself."

"You did?" the man said surprised, "Was she under?"

"Not at all," Jack said, coldly, "It's come to my attention that your spell doesn't work on her."

"Shame," the man said, flatly, "Would have been nice and easy if it did."

"Doesn't matter," Jack said walking around, the snow no long crunching but slightly sloshing under his feet, "What does matter is that Alice's magic will soon be protecting this town from me and my work is not done."

"So what do you want from me?" Piper asked and Jack said, "Keep the two prisoners in the Manor. I don't care what you do with them as long as they are safe. I need to lure her out of the main part of town. She's not coming without a fight."

"Of course," Piper said, with slight mocking, "Didn't you train her to be smart?"

"Watch your tone," Jack said, a dangerous aura surrounding him, "Besides, you should be back to your former lover…not that you loved her much to begin with."

Piper's eyes went dead as Jack walked around the swing, causing a breeze to start as he spoke, "You met Emma when she was trying to steal your car. You were intrigued and lived like a couple. But when Baelfire and August found you, you abandoned her. Made her take the fall and sent her to jail. Now I know what Morgana did to you, so either your heart actually managed to soften from the ice or…."

Jack stared sternly at him and said, "The ice has really made you that heartless."

"Not heartless," ridiculed Piper standing up straight, "Black Hearted if you will."

"More like Black Ice," muttered Jack disgustedly. He turned away and then said, "But no matter, I shouldn't be getting involved in my Mage's business. I have my own to take care of. Just remember the name Henry."

"Henry?" Piper asked in a bored tone, "Why?"

"Because," Jack said darkly, "That's the name of your son."

* * *

Noise suddenly erupted from the hallways, angry voices echoing. Henry nearly jolted up, Alison's book almost falling to the floor. Staring at the door briefly, Henry looked back at Mary Margaret to see her looking worried. They were sitting in a lounge in the office building. Henry looked at Mary Margaret worried and said, "It doesn't sound like it went well."

Snow White bit her lip and looked down at her grandson's worried face. Hugging him reassuringly, Snow White said, "I'm sure they are just trying to figure things out. Why don't you keep reading, there might be something in there that might help us…"

Henry bowed his head, staring down at the title of the story. It broke her heart, to see him in such sorrow. The noises in the background seem to fade away, as the footsteps went farther and farther from them. Tracing the words _The Isle_, Henry murmured, "I highly doubt it would be that easy…"

Regina yelped as Charming shoved her into the room. His face was beyond livid as he stormed over to Regina. Looking quite fearful, Regina scrambled back, leaning against the wall in somewhat fear. Zoie, who had run in from behind and grabbed him saying, "That's enough, Charming! Despite everything she's done, she wasn't responsible for this!"

"Get off me!" Charming roared, wrenching his arm away from the Savior, "_He took my daughter and none of you did anything to stop him_!"

"He was playing his pipes!" Regina's voice flared up, as did her temper. She regained her footing and snapped, "We could do nothing! Whatever happened was nothing we could stop!"

"Not that you would have tried," Charming snarled, as he moved towards Regina threateningly, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind any of us dead!"

"Charming!" Zoie snapped as Red and Granny came running in. Charming did not move to harm Regina again, the hostility did not leave. Red hurried over to him and asked, "Charming, what happened?"

"That man, _the Piper_," Charming seethed, "Took Emma!"

"What?!" Red asked stricken and Granny asked, "Why?"

"It seemed like he and Emma knew each other," Zoie interjected, her face stony. Charming glared at her and snapped, "That's not possible. Emma was a baby when she left our world! There was no way for her to know him!"

"The Piper has been missing for fourteen years; you haven't _been_ in Emma's life for countless years," Zoie said stoutly, "So it is possible for them to have crossed paths."

Charming went to open his mouth when the doors swung open. Gold came striding in, his eyes looking stormy. Belle was hurrying behind him, looking exhausted but just as upset as him. Gold glanced in the direction of the group and seemed rather irritated. Charming pushing past Red and said, "Gold, we need your help."

"Well sorry dearie, I have my own intrigues to deal with," Gold said, his voice growling sterner by the minute. Charming didn't seem to hear him as he said, "The Piper took Emma! Whatever you're intrigued about can wait-!"

"No, no, dearie it can't!" snapped Gold, "Because my shop was broken into by those damn Wondercats! The first clue we've had to finding Alison in weeks and the _only chance_ we have at getting Emma and that young girl back!"

"Young girl?" Red said her voice hitching, "You mean Grace."

"He means Gretel!"

Everyone suddenly spun around, seeing someone standing on the railing with easy. The group became so quiet as they watched the young girl balance herself on the railing. She grinned down at them cheekily and said lightly spinning on the railing, "OR as I've heard, she also goes as Ava."

"Alison," Red said, relief slowly coming over her face. Alison stared blankly at her and then said, carelessly, "Oh yeah, that's right. You knew my counterpart, I know of your fairytale identities. But I think it's safe to say that we don't _know_ each other. Let us introduce ourselves properly if you don't mind."

Red froze, her face falling. Gold's face went hard as Belle grasped his arm in comfort. Granny, who was staring at Alison with slightly narrowed eyes, walked forward and said, "My name is Widow Lucas. You can call me Granny. This is my granddaughter Red, or Ruby in this world. We own the diner."

"Pleasure," Alison said with a politeness that was sharp and childish. She did a small mocking curtsy and continued to walk along the railing. Red shifted and didn't say a word, obviously quite distressed at the child's aloofness before her. Others were less sentimental however.

"Prince Charming," David said shortly, crossing his arms. Alice glanced back, a coolness coming across her face. Alice turned, staring at him with her arms behind her back. Belle watched her with wide wondering eyes as the child walked closer to them. Belle then swallowed and said, "I would be Belle. I'm afraid I don't have much of another counterpart in this world I remember."

"Lucky you," Alison said, her voice filled with honesty. Alice then looked at Belle and said curiously, "You're a little shorter than I thought you would be. Prettier too."

Belle looked taken aback and Alice stared over at Regina and Regina said, "Evil Queen Regina, or otherwise known in this world, Madame Mayor."

"Well it is a pleasure to see you fighting for good this time," Alice said with a coy smile, "Brings out the spark in you. Good to see you Zoie, it's been a long time. Cheshire Forest Outpost, correct?"

"Indeed," Zoie said with a small smile, "But I think you should finish greeting the ones you don't know, its proper courtesy."

Alice glanced down at Gold and said with an air of composure, "Oh I know the Dark One when I see him. Even with that more…_human_ face."

Gold's face went impassive, almost cold. Everyone glanced at him with a look of pity, feeling the pain that was turmoiling inside. Gold did not let it show however as he nodded slightly. Alice stepped back, an almost unsettling expression crossing her face. Red cocked her head, staring at Alice with confusion. What was that about? It was almost as if she felt guilty for speaking like that. Red did not get long to think about it though when Alice turned around, holding out her arms saying, "Besides, I'm not one for being proper. As little as we might know one another, you should remember that Zoie."

"Forgive me, Alice," Zoie said kindly, "I didn't mean to offend."

"Never," Alice said cheerfully, "But we are getting quite off topic. My name is Alice, the Mage of Wonderland. I also happen to know where both Emma and Gretel are."

"You do?" Red said, her voice raising slightly.

"Where are they?" Charming asked, advancing menacingly. Alice glance at him with mild disinterest as she said, "Jack Frost been hiding at Morgana's abandon manor. We strongly believe he's hiding them there while Piper tries to waste his time by playing his pipe…"

"What do you mean waste time?" Granny asked, narrowing her eyes slightly, "You mean it doesn't work on you?"

"Of course not!" Alice said cheerfully, finally sitting down cross legged on the railing, "After all, it is my mother's spell…"

"Mother…" Red started, her eyes growing even more confused as Charming said, "You mean Jane."

"Yep," Alice said, kicking her legs and Belle asked, "Why would that matter?"

"Because being of blood gives certain immunities to certain spells," Gold said suddenly, everyone turning to look at him, "Especially for children. The question is how would you know Jane was your mother?"

"Well, aren't we being Mr. Smarty Pants today," Alice said mockingly, "I would know because I was told."

"By who?" Granny asked sharply.

"By me."

Everyone looked as someone came out of the shadows, August walking forward with his hands in his pockets. Everyone looked surprised at first and then angry as Gold stepped forward menacingly saying, "You knew. All this time and you knew where she was!"

"Yes," August said, walking up to the railing and opening the gate to get closer to the group, "We wanted to keep her safe until we were able to get rid of Jack Frost's little snow army."

"We've been looking for her!" Red said, almost tearfully, "Trying to find her before Jack Frost did, and now Emma and Gretel are gone!"

"Get over it!" Alice suddenly snapped, her cheerful demeanor disappearing in a flash, "August isn't responsible for what is going on between the Enchantress and her minions. If you're all going to start pointing fingers, get out!"

All of them looked taken aback, a flash of Autumn crossing their minds. Gold couldn't help but swallow, feeling an unsettling feeling of the loss of the child he had come to love. It took every ounce of will power to not go over, scoop her up, and take her to where they could alone to talk. However, he doubt that would go over well now. Charming was the first to gather himself and then said, "So what should we do? Since you feel so self righteous enough to tell us what to do."

"We are going to get them back," Alice said, swirling her hand around in the air, "Piper right now has a frozen heart, which needless to say is quite a problem. I need to get close enough to stab him with one of my roses and absorb the ice."

"And how are we going to do that?" Granny asked and Alice paused. An uncomfortable expression came across her face as she slide down. Her shoes clicked against the floor light as she walked over to them saying, "We need to lure him out, which won't be too hard considering that he's suppose to be looking for me. The hard part is going to be keeping Henry out of the crossfire."

"What!?" Red asked, defensively. Gold grabbed Belle's hand tightly, staring at Alison strangely. Belle look from him to Alice confused. Charming was more vocal with his feelings.

"Why is Henry going to get caught in the crossfire!" Charming said angrily.

"Because," Alice stated simply, "Henry is the biggest distraction."

"Why?" Regina asked narrowing her eyes slightly, "Why Henry?"

"You mean none of you have pieced it together?" Alice said baffled, "Piper is Henry's father."

* * *

Baelfire was traveling on the trail, his clothes very different from the one he had fallen through the portal. His pants were of dark leather and his boots were slightly worn. His shirt was black, his sleeves slightly baggy as the cuffs gingerly clutched his wrists. At his waist was a sword, made of strange black metal, specks glistening in the evening sky. The air was cold, the wind blowing gently. The leaves made a song, sorrowful but hopeful. Baelfire continued to walk through the forest until he reached a cliff.

It was breathtaking.

The sun sat right on the horizon, the sky littered with stars and brilliant colors. The sea only added to its beauty, the rich blue filled with many lights of its own. As he watched, Baelfire could see that the mermaids were out in the cove, perching themselves on the rocks to lay out in what was the evening sun light. Baelfire did not smile warmly, only weakly, thinking how Lisie would have loved to see this place. But his smile vanished when he did see a lack of something, something that he kind of wished was still here.

"Hook is no longer here if you're wondering."

Baelfire turned around to see a man leaning against the tree. Flamboyant wouldn't have been enough to describe him. His coat was pale cream, embroidered with gold and pink threads and hanging on his shoulders loosely. His pants were grey trousers with nice dress boots. His shirt was white, simple enough but hung open around his neck. The man had his hands in his pockets, his mud colored hair slightly tousled. He had a childish grin on his face, making Baelfire about ready to sock him on in the face. Turning completely, Baelfire said shortly, "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Well I've been doing some dirty work for our lovely teacher," he said cheerfully, walking towards Baelfire with a strut, "Hasn't gone over well with my wife, but what can I say, when the Enchantress says to do something I do it. But my question is…"

The man stopped, grinning at Baelfire with more of a mocking expression as he spoke, "Why are you here when the Enchantress needed you in Storybrooke?"

"Because she sent my wife here," Baelfire said coolly, "Unlike _some_ people, my family comes first. My only regret is that I left Lisie there with our teacher still there."

"Lisie?" the man's voice changed, sounding genuinely surprised and serious, "She's alive?"

"Yes," Baelfire said, flatly, "And now she is going to get stuck in the crossfire."

"Ah," the man said, with an air of interest, "So you're changing sides?"

"Hardly," Baelfire said, swiftly, honestly, and darkly, "Not ever, actually. I just need more time to get my plans in order."

"Does Jane know what's about to happen? Or Lisie for that matter?" the man said with a grin, "Trust me, Comrade, women hate being lied to."

"Lie?" Baelfire said with a scoff, his voice going cold, "_I don't lie_. It may be my puppet's thing, but I assure you, _**Jenkins**_, it's not mine."

"My, my," Jenkins said with a wild grin, "That's a darkness I haven't seen in forever."

"Well I hadn't planned on seeing you in forever," Baelfire said, stepping towards him, "But now that I have… I'm going to have you do something."

"Oh?" Jenkins said, raising his brows, "And just what is that?"

"Since I'm here, gathering my own plan together, I know the Enchantress is going to call on you to go to Storybrooke."

"Aha," Jenkins said with a laugh, "Not possible. You're the Anti-Magic one, remember Baelfire? You travel among the Anti-Magical Worlds and I can only travel to the Magical Worlds."

"Ah, but you see," Baelfire said with a wicked smirk, "I can't go back to Storybrooke, not until someone from there comes to get me. You see, there is _**magic**_ in Storybrooke now. And as you pointed out just now, magic is _your_ realm of jumping and not mine."

"Damn it," Jenkins actually glared at him, realization dawning on his face, "That's why you were so willing to jump here. So you would have all the time in the world and teacher would make _me_ go."

"Regardless, you'll be going there," Baelfire said impatiently, "And I need you to do something for me."

Baelfire pulled something out from his pocket, a small bag of sorts. Tossing it to Jenkins, Baelfire watched the man look inside. Narrowing his eyes slightly, Jenkins looked at Baelfire saying, "Is this what I think it's for?"

"Yes," Baelfire said, putting his hands in his pocket, "It is."

"Teacher won't like it," Jenkins said his carefree nature returning, "She doesn't want to push them too hard."

"They need to be pushed," Baelfire said shortly, "Pushed hard into a corner where no time will be waste. The Dark One's reign will come to an end."

"Even if it means losing your father?" Jenkins said with raised brows. Baelfire turned away to stare out at the horizon again. Jenkins looked intrigued as Baelfire said calmly, "I will do whatever it takes to protect Lisie from that evil…whether or not she'll need protection remains to be seen."

~Storybook~

"_**What do you see?"**_

_**The sea air was thick with taste of salt, the wind blowing warmly. The water's crashed into the side of the boat, assisting it in moving forward. The shorter and stouter man was standing on the main deck looking up at the man who was holding a telescope. He was staring intently towards the island, watching the shores and the town that looked under repair. The man scoffed a smirk playing around his lips as he lowered the telescope. Twirling the telescope, the man looked down at the man with a lazy look and said, "I see that the cycle of boys have finally…paid up."**_

_**The men on the lower deck listened, snickering as they went about their duties. The short man looked from them to the man standing alone saying, "Are we sure this is safe to do? I heard the Mage of this Isle is ferocious and terrifying-."**_

"_**I'm sure that's what all the parents tell their little children to keep them home," the man said lifting up the scope back to his eye, "Trust me, sailor, if all goes according to plan, we'll score something so valuable that we'll be one step closer to riches…and my revenge."**_

"_**I-I understand," the man stammered, "But I've heard anyone that double crosses Ryaden, he has a special beast he sets upon them."**_

"_**Stories, stories, Mr. Smee," the man said casually, his hook shining dully due to the cloudy weather, "We won't worry about them till we prove them true. Now get us closer to the Isle, Mr. Smee. Make sure that we settle in with the fog, I won't be getting caught before we barely make it to the shallow waters."**_

"_**Ai-Ai, Captain," Smee mutter before setting off on his duties. The Captain watched through his telescope, and nearly gapped when he saw a girl running through the town. Bemused, the Captain watched her run a breath neck speed, glancing behind her. Her golden brown hair was loose, flying in the wind. She was very young; however she was a stunning child. Watching her climb up one of the buildings, he watched as one of the many herders tried grabbing at her with the hooks staff. The girl looked around and spotted something. Reaching up, she grasped something as the Captain said, "Well, well. I didn't know they had started wooing girls. Not even a tomboyish little lass."**_

_**Suddenly, the girl dropped herself. **_

_**The Captain nearly jumped in shock as he watched her fall. Watching her hit the ground, the Captain inhaled sharply and clucked his tongue. He watched as the herder approached her and said, "What a shame…I suppose she is just a wee-."**_

_**The herder snarled as he was suddenly sent flying, a plant flying in his face. Hook looked surprised as the girl held out her hand, sitting up. The plant's roots and stems grew, rapidly going around the man's wrists, arms, retraining him entirely. The plants roots, sunk into the ground and pinned him. The girl stood up and grasped his hooked staff. She smacked him upside the head and the man grew still. The Captain raised his brows as he watch the young girl run away saying, "What a feisty little lass…brave too. I think I might have found a worth souvenir for this trip." **_


	38. Tearing of the Teams

_TemperanceTales: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I give credit to Bizzarieve for all the help he has given me in this story! Sorry this took me so long but here it is regardless._

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Tearing of the Teams.**

"So she lied to me?"

David winced as he watched his grandson stared at him with an aghast and broken look. The air around them was tense, the shadows of the night coming to worsen the situation. They were at Granny's Inn, in one of the many rooms that was in the residence. Regina was hiding in the shadows outside the door, leaning on the wall. Watching in, Regina had a mixture of emotions crossing her face. Snow stood not too far away looking on as David began to explain in a gentle way, "In a sense... yes she did."

"But why?" Henry said angrily, his voice raising, "Why would she lie to me? Why keep this from me!?"

"Because," David said his voice faltering as he tried to formulate the words, "She was trying to protect you…"

"You mean like how the evil queen tried to protect me? By lying?!" Henry said, his voice having a stab of viciousness. David began to shake his head but he did not even have a chance to speak when a female voice interrupted, "No, no she did not."

Henry suddenly looked up and saw Regina walk in through the doorway. David tensed but said nothing at her sudden intrusion. Snow White watched her with a slightly suspicious look as Regina walked over. Bending down, Regina stared Henry in the face and said, "No Henry. She did not lie like me. I can promise that Emma doesn't share that in common with me."

Henry stared at Regina, looking at her in disbelief. David watched her as she asked suddenly, "Henry do you remember what had happened around the time Emma told you about your father?"

"She-she became sheriff," Henry said shaking his head slightly in confusion. Regina nodded and said, "Do you remember what I did to make sure she wouldn't be?"

"You published that article," Henry said, drearily, "About how she gave birth to me in jail and how she ended up there…"

"That's exactly right," Regina said softly, "And that's exactly why she couldn't tell you."

Henry stared at Regina and she continued, "I did not know your father's identity. But I know now for a fact that the only reason Emma gave you up was because she couldn't keep you. You father left, left and disappeared without a trace. He left Emma to make a decision that no one should have to make by themselves."

"But, she didn't even tell me," Henry said indignantly, "She lied."

"To protect you from facing a terrible situation," Regina said firmly, "No one, Henry, in their right mind would send a child to a man after they cause hell on earth…I lied, I lied to you and myself because I was selfish. I wanted to win, and that's why I don't have you right now. Emma lied because she didn't want you taking a bus ticket to find a man with ice for a heart. He was cruel to Emma and don't think that he would treat you any differently because you're his son."

"You don't know that," Henry said and Regina said, "Yes I do. That's how Antic's ice works. Believe me; I've seen what it does to people who can't control its power."

Henry looked down and Regina reached forward and tilted his chin up. Regina stared at him and said, "Remember Henry, you brought Emma here. You made her stay through guilt and concern. Emma never got a choice in any of this rubbish. I think it's unfair for you to judge someone who got dragged into dealing with problems beyond comprehension and then expect them to be a perfect knight in shining armor."

Regina let Henry go, standing up on her feet. Regina then walked out of the room saying, "I will see you later, I'm beginning my search at the toll bridge."

Henry watched Regina disappear. His face looked stunned as he sat in silence. David watched him with his own amazed expression and asked, "Are you okay, Henry?"

"I…I don't know," Henry said softly, holding the book to him. David then said, "Look, don't worry about us-."

"But how are we going to get Emma back?" Henry asked and Snow White said, "Don't worry, we have a plan. You will stay with Granny at the Inn until we get back."

"We will get Emma back," David said with assurance, "And Ava, I promise you."

Henry obviously wasn't please but did not say anything. Instead he allowed David and Mary Margaret to hug him and tucked him in. Henry clutched Alison's book After that the couple left the room, growing look of worry on their faces. Taking her hand, David kissed her head and said, "It will be alright."

"But you heard Alison," Snow White said, with a worried expression, "If he comes after Henry…"

"It'll be fine, Granny will protect him," Charming said firmly, "She'll be able to sense him before he can get too close."

"I hope your right," Snow White said, as they stepped out into the considerably warmer air.

* * *

Alice couldn't help herself.

Standing on top of the building across from Gold's shop, Alice found herself watching him walk into his shop with Belle in arm. She had been expecting him to come follow her. In fact, she was surprised at the intense self restraint he was showing. Sofronia had explained quite thoroughly what her counter part's relationship to him was. They had been so close; anger spurred inside of her at that thought. Or maybe it was jealousy, Alice wasn't quite sure. What she did know was that this counterpart had put herself through so much, had so many secrets. That was the child he loved and it killed Alice inside knowing how much he loved her. The problem was Alice wasn't _her_.

"Spying isn't nice."

Alice turned on her heel, staring as Jefferson came out of the shadows. His stare was anxious, in disbelief. He walked towards her and her form relaxed. She smiled at him warmly and chided gently, "I should say the same to you. However your spying skills have much to be desired."

Jefferson scooped her up in his arms, hugging her tightly. Alice returned his hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jefferson's eyes looked misted over, as he shut them and said, "I thought you might not come back."

"Well obviously not the case," Alice said cheerfully, "But if Jack had his way, you might not have."

"He had you long enough," Jefferson murmured, sounding much more like his old self again. Setting her back down on her feet, Jefferson knelt down as Alice looked at him. A bittersweet smile crossed her face as he said, "I'm glad to see you alive and well."

"I'm glad you found Grace," Alice said, tapping his nose almost childishly, "I hope it's everything you had been looking for."

"And then some," Jefferson said honestly, "Even if I miss our crazed adventures."

Alice's smile became more genuine as she said, "It seems though you've been quite on an adventure since I've left you… If I had stayed…"

"Then you would have been captured and put through much more torment," Jefferson said firmly, "And that would be something you _would not_ have forgotten. Trust me, this was better for everyone."

Alice glanced over her shoulder and turned away from him. She stepped back to the edge of the building and stared down at the shop bellow. The lights were still on in the back, confirming that they were still there. Alice bit her lip and then said softly, "I'm not so sure about that."

"Because Gold is upset?" Jefferson said incredulously and Alice nodded. He came along side her and leaned over. He watched the shop with her as all was quiet. Alice watched the shop, a warm breeze blowing her hair back as she said softly, "He loved her."

"He loves you," Jefferson stated bluntly.

"He's never even met me," Alice said, giving him a very childish frown. She looked at him, her arms supporting her on the edge of the building. Jefferson couldn't help but smile jokingly and said, "Snow White and Prince Charming started off as enemies and it was that one encounter they fell in love."

"Yes ," Alice said sighing, "But my life's far from a fairytale."

"The book would beg to differ," Jefferson's said and Alice shrugged. She stared down at a shop saying, "It's a story, like any other. It's just one that has not ending yet."

"It could be a happy one."

"Maybe, but it would seem silly to worry him when I return to Wonderland."

There was a silence, a dead kind of silence. Jefferson gripped his hands together, forcing his gaze to keep looking down. Alice, however, looked at him and said softly, "You knew I would have to go back. I'm it's Mage after all."

"Yes, but no one said I have to like it," Jefferson said tightly, "You said you wanted to come back here."

"Yes, but ever since I've woken up, I've felt out of place," Alice said, "I'm like a coat that's being forced on someone it doesn't quite fit."

"Strange comparison," Jefferson muttered and Alice chided him gently, "But it's true. I don't belong here. I thought I did but it turns out I was very wrong."

"Wonderland is psychotic, dodgy, oblivious," Jefferson muttered and Alice said gently, "So is Chess, the March Hare, Dee and Dum, and me. But we all _love_ you. Wonderland is a place filled with life and love, as chaotic as it can be. That's why it's so important."

Jefferson smile returned, having a bit more of a quirk to it as he said softly, "I'd hardly call you dodgy."

"Well I'd hardly call you sane, but yet here we are in Storybrooke and the only person who got locked up in the Asylum was the very person who didn't deserve it!" Alice said with a scoff. Jefferson's smile was bitter, his hands tightly grasping her own. The shop door had opened, Belle leaving its safety with Gold. Gold locked the door and walked out. Alison fidgeted, her blue eyes looking deeply conflicted. Opening her mouth, she watched them walk away arm in arm. She closed her mouth though; her shoulder's slumping just a little bit. Jefferson glanced at her now, tilting his body towards her. Pushing her hair back, Alice listened as Jefferson said, "Come with me. I have something that might help you."

Alison walked after Jefferson, the night life slowly interacting around them. The stars in the sky could not be seen as the lights in the town made it impossible. However the noise of people talking and laughing dimmed down. Soon they were in a street of comfortable looking homes. Alison looked around; she felt something nostalgic entered her brain. Whatever tenseness was in her nerves seemed to melt into nothingness. She watched as Jefferson walked up to a house and stopped by the steps. It was a pretty house, Alison noticed and she saw a light on in the bottom window. Jefferson put his hands in his pockets and let out a sigh. Alice looked around some more before asking, "Where are we?"

"This house belongs to Kathryn Nolan," Jefferson said, loudly, "She was your counterparts foster mother, the only woman she truly loved enough to call mother…"

"Mother…" Alice said softly, but then said firmly, "How does that help me?"

"Because despite Autumn's memories disappearing, I know she was able to access your memories," Jefferson said, "And I believe that there were certain events that awoke you, even just a little bit."

"Do you honestly believe she was one of those events?" Alison asked, frowning once more. Jefferson nodded and said, "Yes, one of the few things you shared in common with your counter part was that you desired a mother. I think if you just talk to her it will help with your conflictions."

"You can't just give me the answer," huffed Alison and Jefferson grinned saying, "That, my dear, would be cheating. We're not in Wonderland, love, there are actual rules to abide by…."

"Wonderland has rules," Alice said staring at the house nervously.

"Rules that get constantly broken by other role players," Jefferson said calmly, "Now, go on. I'm betting that you'll have found your answer once your inside."

Alice made a face before timidly walking up to the house. Her heart was thumping inside a little heavier, she wasn't sure why. The wheels in her head were turn as she went through the possible many theories on what was on the other side. Reaching out her hand, she knocked on the door several time before ringing the doorbell. Waiting, Alice rocked on her feet back and forth, her shorter yet still long hair blowing around in the wind. There was a distinct sound of running coming down the stairs as she heard someone come to the other side of the door. Alice bit her lip slightly as she saw the door open to reveal Kathryn Nolan standing before her.

"Alison!" Kathryn said, her voice sounding breathless. Alice barely had any time to say anything as Kathryn had her in a bear hug. The child's eyes were wide, as she felt something familiar come over her. However that's all it was, a feeling. Alice didn't jump away, but she didn't return the hug either. Kathryn however didn't embrace her long as she stepped back. Smiling weakly, Kathryn said, "I'm sorry, I know you must not remember me."

"I know," Alice said quickly, a feeling of confusion overcoming her, "But you knew my counterpart?"

"Yes," Kathryn said stepping closer to the door, "Why don't you come in? We can talk more inside."

Alice went in after a moment's hesitation. She glanced back, but Jefferson was no longer there. Kathryn closed the door and lead Alice into the kitchen. She invited Alison to take a seat, pulling out a chair slightly. Alice sat down as Kathryn grabbed a kettle saying, "My real name is Abigail, daughter of King Midas. Everyone at the moment though knows me as Kathryn Nolan, the jewelry shop owner."

"Oh, I see," Alice said, her mind put a little at ease, "You were my counterpart's mother?"

"Foster mother," corrected Kathryn said as she filled up the kettle. She turned off the water and looked back at Alice saying, "It was not long after her first foster mother was sent away, Autumn needed a home."

"Autumn?" Alice said baffled, and Kathryn kindly said, "It was your counterpart's name. Autumn Doe."

"Autumn," Alice said softly, "My favorite season…"

Kathryn put the kettle of the stove, a strange wondrous look overtaking her face. She looked at Alice with a moment of surprise and then allowed her kind expression to return. Kathryn then took a seat at the table after turning the stove on. She folded her hands neatly on the table and said, "She had been mistreated by her foster mother's boyfriend. I was approached to take her in and I agreed. She was reserved quiet; it was almost unnerving how apathetic she was."

Alice shifted in her seat and said, "It doesn't sound like me at all."

"I'm sure it wasn't how she wanted to be either," Kathryn said calmly, "And I'm sure being a counterpart helped nothing at all. She changed a little bit though, opening up to me bit by bit. I had unfortunately gone through a period of absence after a fight with what my cursed life said was my husband and then being kidnapped. Luckily we were able to pick up the pieces thought after I came back. She finally opened up completely to me, telling me that she was Gold's grandchild and that her father had passed away in a terrible fire. She told me about a mother she never knew, never had a chance to experience a mother's love… She told me her real name was Alison Kinsleigh."

"She told you that?" Alison said sharply as Kathryn nodded slowly. Kathryn smiled said, "That night, I knew something had changed, like something surfaced in her eyes. It pure, something I never saw in her eyes. Sadly I never saw it again. Not till now."

Alice blinked and said, "I'm not Autumn Doe."

"Of course not," Kathryn said reassuringly, "She is gone. I think she tried to be you, after seeing your memories. I think she believed deep down that's what she should have been. Which in turn, give you a chance to awaken bit by bit."

"I don't remember, I won't remember," Alice said exasperated, "Autumn Doe is _gone_."

"I'm not talking about memories. Those are, as you say, gone forever." Kathryn said, "That isn't what's important, Alison. I'm talking about connections, bonds to people. Memories may come and go, but feelings are never truly forgotten."

The kettle began to whistle and Alice asked as Kathryn stood up, "You think I would remember them?"

"I think you would feel them, not remember," Kathryn said, softly, "You shared the same body after all, it was only natural after she saw your memories, that it would give _you_ would begin to _feel_ things that were important to you."

Kathryn took the kettle off the stove, turning it off. Kathryn pulled two mugs off the shelf and began to open her jar of tea bags. Just as she was about to pour the water, Kathryn heard Alice say:

"I heard it once."

Kathryn looked back as Alice looked contemplatively. She was staring at Kathryn hard and she said, "This feeling…I know I've felt it before. It was while I was sleeping…in the darkness of that tunnel. I couldn't even begin to see in the shadows when I heard someone say _I love you_. It was a female voice…she sounded so honest I felt like I was actually able to see some…"

Kathryn looked at her with surprise as Alice stood up. She looked at Kathryn curiously and said, "I think it was you… if you ever even said those words."

Kathryn swallowed and smiled warmly. She took Alison's hands and said softly, "Yes, it was me."

Alison looked at Kathryn and said, "How do you know so much about it? Bonds I mean."

"Because your curse was similar to ours," Kathryn said gently, soothingly causing Alice to tremble as she heard the love laced in, "The only difference is that your counterpart's memories were eradicated."

Alice watched Kathryn and said, "But I don't remember… how can I remember the feeling but not remember the memories?"

Kathryn smiled and said, "I was told by a friend so long ago that when you're truly meant to be together, love will find a way."

* * *

Emma wandered the halls, searching for some way to escape. She had regained the ability to walk around, and was now trying to find a way out. She was still bound by the wrist, not finding something to cut it apart with. For a house this big, it was sure kept clean. Emma had found her way into a study. In fact, it was the very study that Autumn and her had been in Morgana's manor. The chairs from the scuffle were still in the very same spot. Emma winced as she remembered that day.

"_EMMA_!"

She jolted turning around and hearing his footsteps. Emma looked around desperately as she tried to find a way to escape. Emma looked on the study for anything to help her at all. However, the Pied Piper's music reached her eyes as she froze up, falling to the ground. It grated on her nerves until it stopped and Piper grabbed her. He forced her to walk out of the room, almost dragging her. Piper was fuming, beyond mad. Emma didn't have to wait long to find out why.

"You nervy woman!" Piper snarled, "Hiding the fact that _I HAD A SON_!"

"You left!" Emma snapped, the pain in her jaw incredible. Emma yelped as he slammed her into the wall. His eyes bore into hers and almost send terrified shivers down her back. Piper hissed, "I gave you the chance to be honest. Now…I am making good on my promise."

Emma felt herself being dragged down a hallway. She would have tried to struggle if she could have. Piper kicked the double doors open to reveal a lobby. Emma looked concerned as she saw that the railings on the second floor platform were gone. He brought her over to the edge and pulled out his hand. In his hand was a small ball that looked very much like a large marble inside she noticed however, was electricity. He tossed it down saying, "Open Up, Islet! I need a rabbit hole."

The ball hit the floor but seemed to melt into it. Suddenly a portal open electricity shooting out from it. Emma looked on in horror as she snarled, "What are you going to do, throw me into Wonderland?!"

"Oh, no, Rabbit Hole's aren't limited to that place, even though they are known for it," Piper snapped, "No this is going to take you to another world. A place not easy to escape."

Grasping her arms, Piper's face was in her own by a mere few inches. Piper eyes were cold as he said, "You and your family will not get away with this, no one makes a fool out of me."

Emma would have snarled, would have beaten him if she hadn't been frozen. A fact that she would soon understand to be a saving grace. Emma was forced to see something in his eyes, something in his eyes that stabbed at her. His eyes were dead, ice, but then she saw something that she didn't expect to see. She saw the fire behind them, anger, and a strange sense of hope. Emma unfortunately did not have time to understand it as he let her go and she fell into the portal. Piper watched the portal close up, his anger seem to dissipating. However, he heard a voice say behind him.

"How interesting."

Piper turned to see Jack standing there, arms crossed. He almost had a shadow of a smile on his face. Piper stared at him breathing deeply as Jack said, "I'll be taking Ava now. So you won't need to worry yourself with the child anymore."

Piper watched Jack turn around and said suddenly, "And Piper?"

Piper watched Jack as he retreated into dark. His voice rang loud and clear, adding more fuel to his fire.

"If you were able to get so angry with the mother of your child, perhaps that ice is not as strong as you think it is."

* * *

Gold nearly jolted out of his seat as he heard the door bell go off. He was alone in his study; Belle had long gone to bed. Staring up at the clock he saw that it was a quarter after eleven. Who would be coming this late? Gold went to stand when he heard the door unlock. He froze, turned to see who the intruder was. Alice walked into his line of view when she lifted her hand and the door shut itself. She watched him, her blue eyes staring closely. Gold rested both hands on his cane and watched her with an almost defeated expression. He was however the first to speak.

"You have a lot of nerve entering my house uninvited."

Alice made a shrugging movement with her shoulders and looked around. She then said, lifting up her hand to touch the hanging wind chime lightly, "If you really didn't want me here, I wouldn't have been able to get through the door…"

Gold didn't say anything immediately in response, instead his grip on his cane tightened as Alice walked around the couch. Gold tightened his jaw as she stopped, leaning against the wall. She watched him, noticing a very exhausted and confused look on his face. Alice shifted as a looked hardened in his eyes. It wasn't comforting; in fact she felt something vibrate through her nerves. There was something familiar about it; however Alice couldn't quite place it. Standing firm, Alice watched him stand up straighter and Gold said coolly, "I can't help it when everyone keeps burst into my home. I'm not using magic unless it's necessary."

"Really?" Alice tried to sound light and playful but the lonely look in his eyes was nagging at her conscious, "That's strange coming from you."

"Things have changed," Gold said flatly, "Considerably."

Alice stared at him with a pondering expression and said, "You seem less… eccentric."

"Well, dearie, that's what happens when I can't figure out something to save my life," Gold said, his tone still very short.

"And what's that?" Alice asked, her voice going soft.

"You," Gold said, "I can't understand you. You show such displeasure with myself at your little round up and now you've broken into my house. Why are you here?"

There was such loneliness to his words now, it yanked at all of her heart strings. Alice opened and closed her mouth, unsure of what to say. Impatience and defeat mingled with the loneliness as he said distantly, "Forget I mentioned anything…"

Forget….

Alice's heart dropped into her stomach, horror seizing her. Tears swam in her eyes as Gold looked away and walked toward his door saying, "Please leave, Belle is sleeping and I'd rather her not awaken…"

Gold walked to the door, his heart heavy. He could not do this, seeing her in this home. It wasn't her, she didn't remember him, she didn't love him. That child disappeared; she died and left them forever. Gold hand was on the doorknob when he realized she wasn't behind him. Gold straightened up sighing but froze when he heard something. Something beautiful, something melodious.

A violin…

Gold spun around, seeing Alice stand in the middle of the room, playing the violin that had been in his shop. The piece was lively and Gold knew he had heard it somewhere before. So long ago, in his shop, Autumn played with the same zeal. Her moves were near flawless as the music smoothly went along. Autumn eyes remained closed, opening at only a few parts during the song. Gold continued to watch her, captivated. The lively, almost playful music would sometimes slow and become more romantic. It wasn't a terribly long piece, but he treasured ever moment, hope rising with every note. Logic told him that it wasn't possible, the memories had been erased. But how else…

Alice stopped, slowly putting the bow down. Her eyes opened, but she did not look at him. Instead she stared down, her expression very queer. She placed the bow and the violin down on the table gently, Alice said, "I can't believe it didn't click with you, when I talked with you last… or first if you want to be technical about it."

Gold watched her, swallowing. Cowardice took him again, tying his tongue as he grasped his cane. It was more for support of his nervousness than what used to be his lame leg. Alice finally looked up at him and it pained him to see tears in her eyes. She then said softly, "I told you. Autumn may have been the one to find you, but I'll always be the one who loves you."

* * *

The wind blew in Storybrooke as the sun peeked onto the town. The early morning light cast shadows on the small spaces in town. Charming and Snow were walking in one of these back alley ways, peering into old windows. Both of them looked tired, as if they had been searching all night. Snow sighed as she carefully shut an old door to an abandoned building. Charming had his arms crossed as he watched his wife's shoulder's slump. Snow began to walk down the alley way and said, "Where could he be hiding her?"

"I don't know," Charming said, "But someone must have seen something…"

Charming walked along side Snow, who looked quite miserable. Gently grabbing hold of her hand, Charming watched as his wife looked down at his hand entwining with hers. Smiling weakly, Snow looked at Charming and he said, reassuringly, "We will find her."

"Oh there is no doubt about that."

It was faster than a flash of lightening. Charming felt his entire body freeze, trembling from the terrible feeling running through his body. He couldn't move, his mind was slowing and was unable to resist the spelling running through him. Snow spun around, seeing Piper sitting on the edge of the roof. Snow grabbed the gun from Charming's holster and pointed it at him. Pulling the piper down, the Piper scoffed and said coolly, "Don't bother. I highly doubt that you would want something to happen to your _True Love_ in the process…"

Snow's jaw tightened but she did not put down the gun. Piper jumped down and straightened with easy. Twirling the pipe in his hands, Piper examined Snow White and said, "Well, I won't lie. I can see why you are called the fairest of them all. I would have to say Emma takes after you…"

"What do you want?" Snow said, "Are you going to kill me?"

"No," Piper scoffed, "Even though after Emma kept my son from me, your deaths would be satisfying."

Snow glared at him and he said, "No that's not what I want. What I want, is to give you a choice."

"A choice?" Snow said, frozen to the spot. She refused to put down the gun, refused to move into a stance of defeat. Piper smirked as he circled them, speaking rather candidly, "I am going to give you a passage to another world. Neverland, if you care to know. You will travel alone, and I will not follow."

"And why would I be going to this land?" Snow said, incredulously.

"Because," Piper said, eyeing her coldly, "Your daughter is there."

Terror took over Snow White's face as she said with a shaky voice, "You're lying."

"No, I am not," Piper said smoothly, "And if you even think of shooting me, you'll never have a chance to save her."

Snow White flinched, tears springing to her eyes as she let her hand fall to her side. Bending down slowly, Snow White put down the gun. Piper's smirk became more arrogant as he watched her straighten back up. Piper pulled out a marble looking object, electricity shooting out from it. He clenched it in his fist and said, "This little object will open a Rabbit Hole long enough for you to jump in after your daughter."

"And what? Have you kill my husband?" Snow said angrily. Piper snickered cruelly and said, "As much composure as it would bring me to do so, I will not be physically harming or killing the Prince. No… his punishment will be much worse than that. You see, you're going to have to choose. If you go, Charming will be forced to stay knowing that his daughter and wife are stuck in another world out of his reach."

Snow looked at Charming, who was still quivering from the spell. Biting her lip, Snow looked from Charming to the Piper with a pained expression. The Piper seemed to be enjoying it, but there was a certain deadness to him that unnerved her. Snow tilted her head as Piper said, "If you stay, however, you leave Emma to the mercy of Neverland. And might I remind you of her… inexperience with Magic."

Fear came crashing into her heart as Snow remembered the dangers in their world. Dangers Emma had never faced. Warlocks, witches, monsters of terrible power… Biting her lip, she looked at Charming heartbroken and walked over to him. Kissing his lips gently, Snow said sadly, "I won't abandon our daughter again…I'm sorry…"

Snow then walked toward Piper, who smirked. He tossed the marble forward and whispered something. Snow watched the rabbit hole opening, electricity shooting out from it. Bracing herself, Snow jumped into the portal. Piper let out a cruel laugh as he reached out his hand. The portal disappeared as did she, leaving Charming and Piper alone. Piper watched him for a moment, the man trembling before him. Snicker, Piper brought the pipe back to his lips and blew a soft little tune. Piper disappeared in a swirl of grey smoke and Charming gasped. He crumpled to the ground, the pain shooting throughout his body. Tears left his eyes, as he knew that even if he could get up his wife was beyond his reach. Anger, anguish, and terror filled his body as he struggled to get up. Suddenly David felt someone helping him up muttering absently, "Got him good, Tink. If only the snow had been gone sooner…"

"Wha-?" Charming felt this someone gently push him into a wall he could support himself with. Charming soon saw Peter Pan jump up onto the building sitting with an arrogantly mellow look on his face. Tinkerbelle flew around him, gracefully and energetic. Charming, who was still taking heavy breaths, said with confusion, "You're…Peter?"

"That's right!" obviously Peter was pleased with Charming's words, "I would be Peter Pan, the Hero of Neverland!"

Charming looked at Peter and said, "Is there a way for me to follow her?"

"No," Peter suddenly scowled, "You cannot. You are too old to follow. To teach you to get to Neverland would take far too long."

"What about a Rabbit Hole?" Charming asked immediately asked and Peter shook his head saying, "You shouldn't rely on those things. They are temperamental. I don't have those abilities anyway."

Charming's face fell but Peter did say with a grin, "But_ I_ can return to Neverland! Don't worry, I will get them back! C'mon Tink!"

Tink few around Peter, the dust falling upon him. Peter jumped into the air and Charming shouted, "Wait! How can you even leave town?!"

"All those that the witch brought over can leave," scowled Peter, "Especially since the Anti-Magic has left me, which was the only thing tying me to this world."

Peter watched Charming a moment as he straightened up. A look of resolution came over his face and he said, "Then if I can't come with you, I will just have to work harder in getting rid of this Enchantress. Will you promise to take care of them?"

Peter pulled off his hat, his messy hair revealed. With a bow, Peter promised and flew off into the sky. Charming watched him go with a heavy heart. Anger, hurt, and blame filled him at he still felt the pain in his body. Grabbing his gun off the ground, Charming then walked away with a stumble in his step and a dark place in his heart.

Which was never a good thing at all.

* * *

Alice awoke in a bed she vaguely remember falling asleep in. Blinking her eyes, Alice sat up to find herself alone in a room that she felt very comfortable in. The sun was shining through the windows, casting lights and shadows on the floor. Pushing her hair back, Alice slipped out of bed find herself still in her clothes. Making a face, Alice peered around the room closing her eyes. She felt their two presences, still sound asleep. Sighing, Alice opened her eyes and walked over to the closet. She opened it to see clothes in the closet. Most were old jeans and tee shirts. There were a few sweaters and skirts that were a uniform. At least she remembered the importance of something more mobile… Alice scowled at the memory of ripped dresses and long skirts. Closing the closet door, Alice took a few steps back and outstretched her hand.

She tapped it several times and the edges of the door glowed. She opened it and walked into it to reveal her room. This time she was on a platform that had clothes hung on several lines. Some were riding dresses, some looked like peasant shirts with sashes, and some were dresses with skirts that look to end slightly above the knee. Alice walked along, her fingers skimming the fabrics. She finally reached one that she decided was good enough. Pulling it down, Alison went behind the screen to change.

"Well, Darling, it's nice of you to stopped hiding your quarters from us."

Her voice echoed throughout the large room, her heels clicking on the smooth floors many feet below. Alice did not seemed bothered by the sudden intrusion. Instead Alice continued changing as Morgana paced the main floor below examining the objects on the shelf. She reached out, gently picking up a vial off the shelf saying, "Not that it mattered much. As long as your quarters were inaccessible we at least knew where you were."

"Hardly," Alice said, her voice carrying throughout the room, "I could have been on the moon for all you know. I just so happen to not like people touching my things. Put that bottle down, I'd rather it not be frozen."

"Well," Morgana said, putting the vial with a tad bit more force than necessary, "Aren't we touchy today? Does this have anything to do with your disagreement with Jack?"

Alice fixed her tunic and sighed. Pulling on her boots over her leggings, Alice bent down to tie them saying, "It doesn't matter. My magic is spreading over Storybrooke and soon he won't be able to do much."

"That's if it works in time," Morgana said, walking about the main floor. Suddenly she heard a loud whoosh above her and Morgana turned to see Alice standing up straight, fixing her thick wool sweater that went to her knees. Morgana smiled softly but said in her indifferent tone, "Nice to see the life that is you, Alison."

"I'll say!"

Alice turned in time to see Sage crashing into her. He was hugging her tight to him, grinning like an idiot. Morgana rolled her eyes, her smile dying from her lips. Sage spun Alice around in his arms once before setting her down. Alice, who looked slightly caught off guard but smiling kindly, looked at him and said, "Well, it seems someone is happy today. I would have thought with Jack being in the vicinity, it might put you out."

"Put me out? Never!" Sage said with a cheerful disposition, "Especially if it means you're coming out to play."

"If I might interrupt a moment," Morgana said suddenly, "There is something you should know Alice before getting anything further along in your plan."

Alice and Sage stared at Morgana, who in turn reached up to touch on of the hanging flowers on the wall. Morgana examined it as she spoke, "You do realize that the ice of Antic takes longer to melt."

"Yes," Alice said, tilting her head a bit, "So what-?"

"There is a lake in this town," Morgana said softly, "A lake that children have been going to skate on…"

Sage's face remained calm but Alice's face held a look of horror. Morgana looked at them and Sage gently touched Alison's shoulder. Paling considerably, Alice felt a tense feeling fill her being. Morgana, who had been walking towards them, stopped by them and said, "And if I recall, both of you remember the thing about Jack…"

"No," Sage said, who looked at her with furrowed brows, "He wouldn't be that dumb..."

"Are you sure?"

Alice didn't need another word to send her running out the door. Alice felt the magic warp around her as she stumbled in the sloshing snow. Running down the hill, Alice could hear children's voices laughter just ahead. Alice barely heard Sage call behind her as she let her feet fly. She had barely been looking where she was going until she collided with something. They pair crashed into the ground, the wet snow soaking their clothes.

"Ow!" Nicholas cried as Alice pushed herself off him. Henry, who stood dressed in his winter clothes, gapped as Alice stood up straight. Sage stumbled down the hill and stopped himself, preventing himself from falling forward. Henry stared at Alison wide eyed as she said as she rushed off into the forest, "Sorry!"

"H-Hey!" Henry stammered, going to follow after her. Nicholas stood up and looked from the direction Alice had run to Sage. Sage scowled a bit, shaking the wet snow off his pants. Nicholas finally asked as Sage went past, "What is going on?"

"We need to get down to the lake," Sage said, as Morgana stepped down off the hill, "The lake isn't safe for people to be on it!"

Suddenly, they heard screams down at the lake which caused the three to dash down the lake. Children were standing at the still snowy shore of the ice covered lake. Alice and Henry had pushed through the crowd of children and were already making their way onto the ice. Sage, Nicholas, and Morgana made their way through the crowd towards the shore. Morgana watched as Sage and Nicholas went ahead and she asked one of the children, "What's wrong?"

"It-It was scary, she-she fell from the sky!" the child stammer, her eyes wide with fear, "She came down with a crash and the ice started cracking!"

"Ava!"

Alice winced as she heard Nicholas's voice. She slide along the ice as Henry was behind her, trying to keep himself steady on the ice. Alice finally made it to Ava, who was laying on the ice groaning softly. Sage scowled as he slide across the ice saying, "This is beyond not my thing! Alice, how is she?"

"She's alive, she should be able to make it back to town," Alice said as Henry and Nicholas made it over. The two of them helped Ava up, who was barely conscious. Henry and Nicholas slowly made their way towards the shore, slipping around on the ice. Sage finally stopped and said with agitation, "I hate the freaking ice. It was always Jacks thing, not mine!"

"Which is what doesn't make sense," Alice said, crossly, "Why would he drop Ava here? Surely he would know it would scare everyone off the ice!"

Sage shrugged and said with an irritated face, "Whatever, let's just get Ava back to town shall we?"

"Yeah," Alice said frowning. She began to slide along the ice when suddenly the wind began to pick up. Henry, Ava, and Nicholas slipped down onto the ice. Alice froze, trying to keep herself steady as she felt the vibration on the ice. Morgana pushed her way to the front of the crowd and snapped at the children, "GET AWAY FROM HERE! GO!"

There was a cold laughter that filled the air. Children ran up the slopes screaming. Some people came tumbling down the hill, heading towards the lake side. They were still too far up to see what was going on. Red and Granny were trying to make it down the hill with Kathryn in the lead. Her blonde hair struggled to get down the hill, running into the children trying to get away. Red helped Granny jump down from rocks as Kathryn asked frantic, "Can't you transform into the wolf?"

"No," Red said, her voice sounding frantic as they raced down the hill, "That's not how it works, it's not Wolf Time yet."

Sage stood not too far away, looking at Alice alarmed. Alice looked at Sage with horror as she heard the ice began to groan and crack. Sage suddenly felt himself get knocked back to the three children, wind catching him square in the gut. Alice went to move but she felt the wind knock her down. Henry grabbed onto Ava, helping her to her feet as Nicholas slide around on the ice. He then shouted over at Sage, "What's happening!?"

"It was a trap," Alice said, her small voice barely a whisper.

Suddenly the ice cracked beneath her, the world falling away from her. Alice felt her body turn as she looked down into the lake where there was not just water, but a portal. A portal turning like a monsoon in the water. Alice barely got a chance to scream as she disappeared into the portal. Sage suddenly looked up to see Jack appear in a burst of wind. Jack smirked and said, "Checkmate."

Jack went to fly downward when glowing ice suddenly shot up, trapping itself around Jack. Sage looked back to see Morgana on the ice, her hands outstretched. Her hands were outstretched as the four made it to their feet. Sage looked at Morgana and said, "How-?"

"Don't question me! Sage go after her!" snapped Morgana. Sage then looked at Henry, Ava, and Nicholas said seriously, "If she meant anything, follow me."

Sage jumped in and the two boys looked at Ava. Ava nodded and grasped them tightly. The three children jumped in after them, screaming as they fell. Morgana's glow disappeared as Jack broke the ice. He threw his hand out a shot of wind following after the Mage and Children. Jack then looked towards Morgana, a look of anger on his face as he shouted, "Stay to your own business! You of all people should know better!"

Morgana yelped as she felt a sharp wind pierce her. It sent her flying back, crashing into the shore. Kathryn, who had finally made it down the slope, ran over to Morgana and bent down saying, "Are you okay?"

Morgana was holding her side, struggling to sit up. Kathryn looked horrified when she saw dark stain forming on her clothes. If she had understood who Morgana was, she would have been surprised to see the tears falling on her face. Morgana's next words, despite her injury, said loudly and coldly, "At least my heart is not made of ice Jack, not completely."

Jack looked bothered by that as Red and Granny made it down the hill. Jack glanced at them and then raced down towards the portal. Morgana jolted forward, Kathryn trying to help her not harm herself any further. Morgana screamed, "Stop him!"

Granny aimed her bow at Jack's retreated back and it glowed a strange color. It shot after Jack into the portal as it shut, the water calming. Red ran to Morgana and Kathryn asked, "What happened?"

"We were too late!" snapped Morgana, a sense of horror filling all of them. Granny approached them, a look of confusion and suspicion on her face. Red look concerned as she looked from Granny to Kathryn to Morgana. Morgana looked up at Granny and said, "He took Alison."

~Storybook~

"_**My Lady."**_

_**A young woman sat in a chair in a tent, her long hair pulled to one side, cascading down over her shoulder. A herder sat before her, bowing low. The afternoon light shone in through the openings in the tent. Her legs were crossed, the black thin fabric falling gracefully around them. Her sleeves were puffy but had ribbons tied evenly apart along her arms. Sighing, she watched as the herder began to speak.**_

"_**Lord Ryaden wished me to inform you to head back to the tower. He will be late in returning tonight."**_

"_**Why?" she said displeased, her soft voice making him flinch. He cleared his voice as he said, "There has been a problem on the Island. A breach of security…"**_

"_**A breach of security," the woman said, frowning. The herder nodded and said, "Lord Ryaden said it would be better if you didn't wait for him."**_

"_**I'm waiting," she said impatiently, "Tell him to come here."**_

_**The Herder hurried away, leaving her alone in the tent. Letting out a sigh, the woman said, "What a pain. I have a feeling I won't be getting to sleep tonight…"**_

_**There was a sudden loud rip as something came crashing through the top of the tent. The woman jumped a bit in her seat and watched as something moved about under the pillows and ripped tent fabric. She watched a girl looked her in the face panicked. Scrambling to her feet, the girl said, "Please, please you have to help me!"**_

_**The woman opened her mouth slightly as the girl begged, "Please, I have this really creepy Mage after me, he REALLY hates my guts. I'm just trying to get back."**_

_**A strange smile crossed the woman's face after the girl looked pleadingly at her. The woman bit her lip before she spoke, laughter apparent in her voice, "How did you come to this world young one? Did your older brother bring you?"**_

"_**No," Alice said making a face, "I have no brother. I fell through a portal."**_

_**The woman looked even more intrigued as she asked, "Who are you? What is your name?"**_

"_**My name is Alison Kinsleigh," Alice said, her voice imploring, "The Mage of Wonderland."**_

_**The woman's face looked surprised for a moment as she said, "What?"**_

"_**Please, I'm just trying to get back to my world," Alice begged, "I don't want that Mage to catch me, he is a rightful crank and I don't want to get turned into a donkey!"**_

_**Finally the woman broke out laughing, much to Alice's confusion and dismay. The woman bent forward, her laughs muffled into her hand. Tears began to come down her cheeks, Alice breathing in with a sniffle. The woman finally calmed down and looked back at her. Suddenly, the woman's face became concerned and understanding as she bent down and said soothingly, "Oh, no little one, don't cry. You'll be safe with me. Come here."**_

_**Alice looked at her reproachful but allowed the woman to pick her up. Kissing the top of her head, the woman said, "Don't worry, Ryaden won't hurt you. Trust me; I'm the last person he wants to be messing with. Especially today."**_

"_**Why were you laughing at me?" huffed Alice. The woman chuckled, stroking Alice's hair out of her face. She then said softly, "I'm sorry, my manner's are clearly not with me today. My name is Tzila, and I am the Mage of the Land of Shadows."**_

"_**Oh," Alice said with surprise, "Pleasure to meet you….pardon me asking, but why would he not want to mess with you?"**_

_**Tzila smiled and leaned over kissing to top of her head. Alice suddenly felt a wave of dizziness come over her, allowing herself to rest in the woman's arms. Tzila smile never faded as she watched the child fall asleep. She only made a sudden movement when the tent opened to reveal Ryaden. He froze as he saw Alice but the woman holding her shot him a look. He made a face but didn't make a comment. Tzila smiled and said, "Done scaring people, love?"**_

"_**We have to get to the tower," Ryaden said with urgency, "Pirate's are back on shore."**_


	39. Land of Stories

_TemperanceTales: I do not own Once Upon a Time in anyway shape or form and I give fully credit to the creators. I don't own any fairytales not done in the show either and give credit to respectful owners. I give credit to Bizzarieve for all the help he has given me in this story! So you can thank my friend, for making sure I keep updating this story at a more reasonable pace._

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Lands of Stories**

Baelfire woke up, slightly groggy as the light of the candle entered his vision. The bed was warm, much to his comfort as well as the woman sleeping next to him. But a growing feeling of awareness took over as he propped himself up on either arm. Groaning softly, Baelfire got out of the bed as quietly as he could. His dark shirt was not tucked in and his pants slightly messed up. His dark hair was untidy, but he didn't bother to fix it. Standing up, Baelfire walked over to the window and stared out over Neverland. The light was silver as it illuminated the world bellow them. Baelfire put on his vest and other outer garments as he looked around. He paused in putting on his gloves when he saw something forming in the sky. Baelfire watched with an impassive face and watched a huge strike of light erupted from the sky. It fell to the ground as Baelfire exhaled heavily, watched the light disappear. Baelfire felt a breeze blow against him as he breathed it in. He then fixed his glove as he turned saying, "It's begun."

"What's begun?"

Baelfire looked up to see Jane standing there, pulling on a leather dress over her white gown. She clipped the belt as Baelfire watched her, walking towards her. Jane watched him as he reached out and leaned in. He kissed her in a quick moment and pulled her closer. Jane, however, pulled away and said, "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was kissing you," Baelfire teased and Jane said, "No, what is it you're really doing?"

Baelfire's face fell and he let out a sigh. His eyes didn't meet hers but Jane was having none of it. Jane gently touched either side of his face and had him look at her. There was heartache in his eyes as he murmured, "I wanted to spare you of this…"

"Well too bad," Jane said, firmly, "We are stuck here together."

"We don't have to be," Baelfire argued softly and Jane looked instantly saddened. She backed away again, releasing him. Baelfire watched her and instantly berated himself when he heard her next words.

"If that's what you want to do-."

"No." Jane suddenly felt him pull her to him and he hugged her tightly. Jane sighed, sliding her arms around him. Baelfire stroked her hair, murmuring softly into her ear, "It's not what I want. But what I've been up to in the past five years is dangerous and I wasn't counting on either you or Alison being in the picture."

"Tell me," Jane said, sounding worried, "What did you do?"

"I created it," Baelfire said softly, "The mechanism, the shield keeping everyone in Storybrooke."

"What? That's not possible," Jane said pulling herself back enough to look Baelfire in the eye, "Alison tested the Anti-Magic shield herself."

"She what?" Baelfire pulled away, a sharp look appearing in his eyes. Jane swallowed and said, "She tested it, compared your initial shock to the shields strength and she said it was too black."

"She touched it!?" Baelfire yanked himself away, running his hands through his hair agitatedly, "No, no! What was she thinking?!"

"She wanted to make sure you weren't the enemy," Jane said, wincing as she saw the look on his face, "She didn't want to end up fighting you."

Baelfire looked at Jane with a look of dismay and said, "She shouldn't have touched it…"

"If you made the mechanism, why was the Anti-Magic so black? Was it because of the Enchantress?" Jane asked and Baelfire shook his head. He looked at Jane devastated and said, "No, Anti-Magic itself is a neutral force. It's when the person uses it that it's influence changes. Since the Enchantress gave the mechanism to Regina, Regina's dark personality and magic influenced it."

"I thought Anti-Magic was stronger than magic?" Jane asked.

"They are two sides of the same coin," Baelfire said closing his eyes, "They are entirely different but completely connected. One will affect the other. Since Anti-Magic is so raw and rarely used, of course it's going to be stronger. It hasn't been tampered with."

"So, you made the mechanism," Jane said, shortly, "Why did you make it?"

"Because the Enchantress needed it," Baelfire said, "She needed it…"

"But why?" Jane said.

"If I tell you, you have to swear to help me," Baelfire said, resting his hands against the window ledge, "Which means helping the Enchantress."

"Why would I help her?" Jane asked shortly, crossing her arms, "After all the pain she's caused everyone, after taking people we love and turning them against us, after ripping our family apart why in the hell would I help her?"

"Because she's the Guardian of Justice," Baelfire said, "Since when has Justice ever been evil?"

Baelfire looked down at the forests of Neverland and said, "And ripping apart our family was my fault…not hers."

Jane bit her lip, her eyes looking conflicted at the man before her. He didn't look back at her, his shoulder's slumping slightly. Baelfire stared out at the land before them and said, "She's wasn't alive, she was murdered… That's what August and I thought. You were gone, and I was convinced you would never come back… the Enchantress asked for my help and I gave it. Then suddenly Alison appears in front of me right smack in the center of Storybrooke and you followed. God, it was a blessing and curse all wrapped up in one and the only way I could make sure the Enchantress wouldn't have either of you endangered was to help her even further."

"She wouldn't just protect us?"

"She couldn't!" Baelfire said, suddenly snappish, "Everyone was too busy pointing fingers and biting at each other's throat to care just who they were hurting. Dark hearts were developing everywhere, one person becoming cockier than the next. It was only a matter of time Alison got stuck in the crossfire because of what I needed to do. That's why I came here, traded with Jenkins. That way Alison would be protected by Jefferson and as far away from me as possible…"

"Jefferson?" Jane said with surprise and Baelfire said, "He did a good job keeping her out of trouble in Wonderland, I figured she would at least be under constant supervision."

Jane bit her lip, repressing a smile on her face as she said, "Not exactly the _best person_ to keep her out of trouble…"

"What?" Baelfire said, looking back but Jane had already put on a more relaxed looking expression and said walking over to him, "Alright, I give… but why would she take the Master though?"

"That's the thing," Baelfire said biting his lip, "She didn't."

"What?" Jane said alarmed and Baelfire said, "Whatever happened to the Master, happened when he was still on the Wonderland side. The Enchantress had nothing to do with it."

Jane looked at Baelfire horrified and said, "Then who-?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Baelfire asked flatly and Jane shook her head saying, "No, she's dead. There was the dead body to prove it!"

"Obviously not, because she contacted the Enchantress recently," Baelfire said, firmly. Jane looked panicked as she asked, "Where is she?!"

"Last I checked she was going between Wonderland and the Enchanted Forest," Baelfire said, "Something about searching for something to get to a certain land."

"Please tell me that the Enchantress is not going to help her get there!" Jane said with a fierceness that would startle many and Baelfire scowled saying, "No! Those two women hate each other's guts, believe me... However, that woman is capable of doing it on her own."

"What about Alison?!" Jane said, her voice on a near yell, "That woman tried to kill her, she burnt the house to the ground just so she could have her satisfaction! She believed Alison to be dead and we were more than happy when we heard the Queen of Hearts was dead!"

"She won't be able to touch Lisie!" Baelfire said his voice turning rather harsh and hazardous, "Don't think I would be so ignorant to leave my daughter behind just to get slaughtered."

Jane looked taken aback, but the gaze of firmness was still planted on her face. Baelfire looked at her briefly and said his tone becoming much kinder as he said, "I promise. This time the Queen of Heart will not be able to harm our little girl. Please don't think that I would be so careless with this second chance."

Jane look turned from surprise to hurt. Her feelings were not hurt, but the look on his face made her want to cry. He had been stuck between a rock and a hard place ever since he arrived in Storybrooke. Jane then said with a sigh, "Alright… What do we need to do?"

"What? You're not serious," Baelfire said incredulously as Jane put her back to the wall right by the window he was standing at. Jane stared at him with a pointed look and said, "Why not? I'm stuck in Neverland and obviously the only way I'm going to figure out what's going on is if I help you."

Baelfire eyes soften and he said, "You'll be considered a traitor…"

"I don't want to lose you again. Alison _can't_ lose you again!" Jane her voice getting firmer, "Besides, no one's allowed to tell me what to do in my own world. I can't be a traitor if I make the rules here."

Baelfire scoffed slightly and looked back out at the scenery. His face became more solemn as he began to speak again, "Right now, we need to wait till morning. Snow White hasn't arrived yet, which is necessary for me to jump to the next step."

"What does Snow White have to do with anything?" Jane asked and Baelfire said, "She and Emma are being sent to this world for one of the Enchantress's major test. I am the tester."

"So," Jane said slowly, "We have to wait?"

"Yes," Baelfire said with a heavy sigh, "We have to wait."

"And what happens when we are done waiting?" Jane asked as she leaned over and grasped his hand. Baelfire looked at her, with a somewhat haunted look as he paused. He then grasped her hand and she felt something get pressed into it. Jane looked momentarily confused as she looked at the small object in the palm of her hand. Her confused expression turned to shock as she looked up at him partially mortified. Baelfire nodded and said, "We'll get to make our savior."

* * *

The stars were shining bright over the land, sparkling faint traces of different beautiful colors. The moon was high in the sky, its silver light sparking down on the shores. The beaches were slightly glowing in the moonlight as the sea washed up onto shores. On the shores there was someone lying still at the shore line. Her blonde hair was spread out on the sand, a rather nasty cut near the roots of her hair. The sea was splashing against her boots, soaking her pants thoroughly. As the sea began to reached her torso, she whimpered in pain and the sea waves suddenly became very still, the sea retreated away from her.

The sand began to shift under a small pair of feet. This boy walked towards her cautiously, his bare feet slightly sinking into the ground. His eyes were a soft kind of brown that you only saw on a sunny afternoon. His hair was tousled, the dirty blonde color riddled with some stray small leaves. His clothes were tattered, an Indian looking scarf tied tightly around his waist. The shirt he wore was a thick material and stained with dirt. Looking down at her with a curious expression, he knelt by her and tilting his head. Reaching out, he stared blankly at a cut on her head as he touched the injury. He quickly withdrew his and stared at the slight blood stains. He looked around and said plainly, "Strange, they left many stars ago."

The woman groaned again and the boy watched her curiously. This time, she opened her eyes that were glazed over. The boy looked at her with a curious look, watching her breath deeper. She looked over at him and said in a slur, "Wh-Where…"

"Oh good!" the boy said cheerfully, "Answers shall be abound now."

The woman looked at him confused as he asked, "What's your name?"

"Emma," she said after a moment, "Emma Swan."

The boy watched as she attempted to sit up. He did not move to help her as she felt back onto the sand the first few times. Finally Emma sat up and looked down at the boy for a better look. Her heart sank as she saw that his clothes were most definitely not from earth. Anxiety took her as she looked around at her surroundings with a heavy heart. The boy didn't seem to take much notice as she did so, instead he spoke one out of the blue statement.

"Are you a pirate?"

"What?" Emma looked at him, confusion entering her features as he crossed his legs. He stared at her with passiveness and he said, "Adults don't usually come to Neverland, unless there pirates. So, are you a pirate?"

"No, No," Emma said, devastation finally displaying openly in her eyes, "Neverland, did you really just say Neverland?"

"Yes," he said slowly, as if he was taken aback. Emma balled her hands as she said angrily, "Neverland, he sent me through a damn portal to Neverland!"

"Oh," the boy said with a sigh, "It must be rabbit hole season again."

"Rabbit Hole Season?" Emma asked, shaking her head. It all barely made sense with her head wracking in pain.

The boy's eyes lit up as something close to recognition crossed his face. Emma suddenly had the boy's face near hers. Confusion crossed her face as the boy said, "You came from there didn't you?! The world of no magic!"

"Ye-Yeah," Emma said as the boy suddenly grabbed her hands, yanking her up. Emma let out a small yelp, surprised at the strength in him. The boy looked eager, almost greedy as he led her saying, "You're just like him, which means we will have fun!"

"Wha-What?" Emma asked, "Look kid, I need-!"

"I'll help you, but first let's get back to the hide away!" he said, "We'll need to ask the pixie's to heal you first!"

Emma would have argued if it wasn't for the violent throbbing headache. The boy led her away from the shore towards the forest, obviously very happy. Emma blinked and asked the boy leading her away, "Kid, what's your name?"

"Nibs," he said brightly, "My name is Nibs."

* * *

The wind was turbulent as the icy wind blew through the air. It was a storm, a vicious one at that, raging in the outside world surrounding the residence. It sliced through the trees like a knife. The residence creaked from the storm outside, but the building held fast as several people laid sleeping inside. The only one awake was fueling the fire, prodding the burning logs with a stick. He sighed, glancing back at the children curled up on the fur rug. He could tell they were in fitful sleeps. After all, he knew them best. Staring back in the fire, the Mage of Fear look deep in thought as he planned their next move.

They were at the biggest disadvantage. Jack's arena, Jack's goal already being half fulfilled; it was already bad enough that who he was working with were children. In all honesty, however, he didn't trust anyone else to come with him. Children were much easier to work with than adults, especially when the adults had been sleeping in a curse for twenty eight years.

"Sage…"

Sage looked back to see Henry sitting up staring at him. His eyes looked lost as he slowly stared around the cabin. Sage waited patiently for the boy to be done staring around as he looked back at him. Sage sighed and said, "I would get some more rest. The storm is not yet over and we'll have a long way to go when it's done."

Henry stared blankly at him and stretched out his arms. He was stiff all over, and he would have done what Sage had asked if he hadn't had thousands of questions running through his mind. Henry sat up, leaning against the wall of the cabin. His facial expression blank, Henry then asked, "Sage, Jack's your brother isn't he?"

"Yup," Sage said with a heavy tone, "Older and wiser… or at least he was until he decided to go all secret agent on me."

"So you don't why he took Alison?" Henry asked, sounding deflated.

"Oh, I have a good feeling as to why he took Alison," Sage said, a tint of darkness in his voice, "But I can't be for sure. He's always been quiet with such things…"

Henry opened his mouth to ask him to explain himself further. But Henry became more curious about the growing nervous look upon the Mage's face. Henry didn't know Sage as well as other Fairytale characters; he was one of the background character's that was rarely talked about. However Henry knew that it wasn't normal for him to be acting so serious. He had always been friendly sounding, even if it was borderline insane. The storm roared outside, making the cabin creak and groan. Henry winced as he felt the wall vibrate from something hitting the wall outside. Henry looked around and said, "Where are we?"

"A safe place," Sage said, quietly, "Jack won't bother this place…"

"Why?"

Sage held a bitter smile and he said too softly for the boy behind him could hear properly, "Because we grew up here…."

"What?" Henry said baffled as Sage sighed and said, "This place is too terrible for Jack to come back to. It's too long of a story to get into now. Get some sleep Henry; you are going to need rest."

Henry didn't move for another few minutes before lying back down. Sage stared into the fire, an unsettling expression coming over his face. Rubbing his fingers together, Sage didn't watch the shadows as they crept over to the children sleeping behind him. He didn't need to; he knew what they were doing. It was necessary to take precautions; after all it was Jack he was dealing with. It wasn't going to be easy to get Alison back, especially if he was infected with Anti-Magic. God only knows what shape his brother was in right now.

* * *

The fire warmed the cabin walls, making everything warm to the sleeping dame. Her eyes remained closed even as a woman with golden hair came in from the outside. She shut the door quietly and crept over to the furs the unconscious maiden laid on. The golden haired woman put the bowl down, her long tattered cloak covering her body. Her kind bright eyes were filled with concern as she removed her cloak to reveal a thick brown corseted dress. Grabbing a rag from the table she soaked it in the bowl before applying it to her head. The sleeping woman finally winced; a groan escaped her as she opened her eyes.

"I wouldn't move," the woman said kindly as the strange female stirring in the bed. She gently fixed the moved rag on her forehead as she spoke again, "You've must have had quite the journey, the fever hasn't gone down yet."

She blinked, staring uncomprehendingly at the woman who was tending to her. The woman turned from her briefly as she poured water into a small wooden cup. She then reached her hand around the woman's head to support to her, allowing her to drink. The woman coughed a little as the cool water hit the back of her throat as the golden haired woman asked, "What is your name?"

"Sn-Mary," Snow said between coughs, "Mary Margaret."

"Pretty name," the golden haired maiden said, "What world are you from?"

"What?" Snow asked watching the woman with confused eyes. The woman smiled and said with a sweetness that surprised Snow, "Your clothes are not from this world, and you are also too old to be from this world. Many people come from many lands, so I ask which world you fair from."

"I-I come from a land with no magic," Snow said nervously. She wasn't sure whether this woman was foe or friend, as kind as she was. It was best to keep her true status on the down low anyway. Who knew who the Piper had allied himself with. The woman nodded and said, "Many of the lost boy's come from that world. It seems orphan's are abundant in that world. Why did you come here?"

"I'm looking for someone who fell through this world unwillingly," Snow said, her heart breaking at the thought of Emma alone in this world. The woman noticed the pain entering her expression but said nothing more in regards to the person's identity. Snow sat up, feeling a throbbing pain in her head and the woman looked surprised as she said, "Mary Margaret, I beg you not to move! You suffered quite the fall onto the mountain."

"I thank you for your aide, but I need to find her and return to the Magic-less World." Snow said determined. The woman's eyes suddenly held realization as she said, "If it is a way back your need, I know of a man who can help you. I can take you to him."

"I don't-." Snow started, looking at her nervously. The woman put her hands on Mary Margaret shoulders and said, "Please, let me help you. You don't know this island and there are many dangerous places that you could get stuck in forever."

Snow White bit her lip and watched the woman's eager sincere eyes. The doubt in her heart seemed to dissipate slowly as Mary Margaret felt her head nod. The woman smiled warmly and she said standing up, "Let me get you some different clothes. You will want to blend in on this Island, not bring more attention to yourself."

The woman disappeared into the other room as Snow White sat up on the bed. She looked around the cabin's modest appearance. Despite all the friendly appearance, Snow White still couldn't bring herself to put her guard down. It had been many years since she had been in a magical world, and she found herself little prepared for it. So far she seemed fortunate enough to find safety, but what of Emma? She had no knowledge of the magical world except for what she read in books. Snow White wrung her hands as she stared at the floor. Suddenly she felt clothes being pressed into her lap. Snow blinked, examining the dark blue thick dress in her hands. She looked up to see the woman with her cloak and her sword at her waist. She held a bow in her hands and asked, "Can you shoot?"

"Yes," Snow said, softly, "I can... it's been a while though."

"It is quite alright," the woman said as she placed the bow beside her, "Hopefully we won't have to use it. Call for me when you are ready."

"I-Wait!" Snow said suddenly, grasping her arm. The woman looked back at her and Snow said, "Thank you…for helping me. You've done all of this and I don't even know your name."

The young woman smiled at her and said so gently that Snow thought she was afraid to break something, "Rapunzel. My name is Rapunzel."

~Storybook~

_**Alison groaned, stirring about in the large bed. The bedroom was dark, the only light being from the windows opposite of the comfortable bed. The warm sea breeze wafted throughout the room, being surprisingly soothing for the young girl waking up. The room floors were wooden, but the carpet held elaborate yet modern designs. The walls were made of a light almost sand colored stone, smoothed to near perfection. The blankets on the bed were thick and heavy, making Alison not wish to get up any time soon. But there was a nagging sensation in her stomach, something that was roaring at her mind to remember. Alice only remembered after she kept her baby blue eyes open for quite some time.**_

"_**Are you awake, Alison?"**_

_**Alice nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw a teen leaning on the door with his arms crossed. He was grinning madly and Alice recognized him almost immediately. A mixture of relief and worry flooded her body, confusing her senses. She found herself sliding to sit up properly as she said, "Sage…what are you doing here?"**_

"_**Oh the usual," he said cheerfully, walking towards her with long purposeful strides, "Harassing Ryaden to death. Watching the terror of others turning to donkeys. That sort of thing."**_

"_**Figures," Alice said with a sigh, but couldn't stop the shadow of a smile playing about her face, "Being the Mage of Fear…you're very mean to like such things."**_

"_**Hey!" Sage huffed, allowing his grin to falter for a moment, "Fine, if mean is what you think of me then mean is what I am!"**_

_**Sage lunged, appearing before her in a heartbeat. His magic washed over her in a pressuring wind. To others, the magic would have been terrifying to the soul. She coughed a bit, however had no other reaction than that. Sage jaw almost hit the floor as she looked up at him with a weak smile, shaking her head slightly. His shoulders slumped a bit as he said, "Nothing. Not even a whimper or a flinch."**_

"_**No," Alice said, reaching out to smooth his hair, "Sorry, but your much too predictable."**_

_**Alice kissed the top of his head comfortingly and Sage hopped off the bed, his grin returning fully. Sage then said, waving his arms around extravagantly, "Fine, I'll just have to try harder. But I think the real subject of conversation should be why you are here?"**_

"_**It's a crazy, awful story," Alison mumbled and Sage said, "What? That Rumpelstiltskin cashed in his favor the Hatter owed him, demanding an audience with the lovely lady that is you. The Dark One thought himself to be clever, but didn't have knowledge of the plan the Hatter made that you would play a game with anyone who had requested an audience. You set the rules that if you made it to the Islet Clan before he caught you, you would be safe. What the Hatter failed to tell you was that the Islet Clan was in fact Ryaden and his world here on Trickery Isle!"**_

"_**Wait," Alice said, her voice filled with panic, "Ryaden. The Mage of this Isle is the Islet Clan!?"**_

"_**Yup!" Sage said, wagging his finger, "You see Jack and Hatter had a little discussion of sorts before you left, telling Hatter if it came to Rumpelstiltskin cashing in the favor to send you here to Ryaden and Tzila. That way he wouldn't be able to find you!"**_

"_**Tzila? Who is she exactly?" Alice demanded, obviously getting quite upset, "What does the Mage of Shadows have to do with anything?"**_

"_**Land of Shadows," corrected Sage, "And she would be Ryaden's very lovely although frightening wife."**_

"_**Wife," Alison's voice sounded almost defeated as she repeated the word, "Wife…great, just absolutely great. I'm stuck with not only a Mage who hates my guts but also his wife you describe as frightening."**_

"_**Alison, I don't think-," Sage started but Alison's temper seemed to heighten, "And everyone! All of you knew this was going to happen?! Why didn't you just tell me?!"**_

"_**Alison!" Sage protested, obviously surprised but Alison stood up and said with a huff, "Well fine. Since you and Jack seem intent on making plans without my knowledge, you're going to help me escape this Isle!"**_

"_**And why am I going to do that?"Sage said obviously affronted, "You're safe here!"**_

"_**Don't tell me what I am and am not," Alison said, jumping off the bed. Sage backed up as Alison said, "If you got me here, you can get me back."**_

"_**But I didn't get you here, you did that yourself," Sage said exasperated, "You opened the portal here yourself."**_

"_**What? No I didn't," Alison said baffled and Sage said, "You're the one that told the world you wanted to escape him, you're the one that got here."**_

_**Alison opened her mouth but was cut off when there was a crashing in the other room. Alison looked over at the door and began walking over to it. Sage suddenly leaped in front of her and stopped her saying, "Alice-!"**_

_**Alison waved her hand and Sage yelped as there were vines the color of the floor tripping up his legs. He stumbled forward as she disappeared through the door. Sage glared up at the ceiling as he kicked the vines away saying, "Geez, you should be dealing with her Jack. She's your girlfriend."**_

_**Sage yelps as a gust of cold wind sent him flying in the air. Sage flapped his arms around, a look of sibling irritation overtaking his face as he yelled, "Fine, fine, fine! Put me down or something bad is gonna happen to her!"**_

_**Sage fell to the floor with a thump, groaning as he made his way to his feet. Brushing off his dark clothes and making his way to the door, Sage muttered, "The things I do for you."**_

_**Alice climbed down the wooden stairs, growing more curious at the sounds in the room bellow. She was swift in descending and even quicker in sneaking to the doorway. The noise was coming towards the window in the room, the room dark from the night. Alison crept closer hearing the window creak and groan. Curiosity getting the better of her, Alison continued to walk. **_

_**Suddenly, the glass broken into a million pieces causing Alison to scream, thrashing her arms above her head turning the threatening shards into bubbles. She backed away however, a look of terror taking her face. A man climbed onto the window sill and looked at her. A taunting smirk crossed his lips, like someone had given him buried treasure. Alison backed off as the man jumped down into the room. Alison breathed in deeply, in attempts to conceal her shock. If she was older and more aware of things, Alice would have noticed his handsome features. All Alison noticed was his eyes; the adventure seeking, dark filled madness that made the Mage quite fascinated. However any fascination to the madness within was replaced with angry horror as she saw the flash of metal shine in the moonlight. Metal belong to a hook on his left arm. He stood up properly, his long coat moving about his legs. She gripped her hand as she said, "You're… You're Captain Hook, aren't you?"**_

"_**Well it seems my legend proceeds me." The man's accent was thick, dangerously trying to lure her in. However, Alice was not fooled by him. His heart was dark, she knew this, could see this. Captain Hook may have been able to sweet talk her into curiosity if it hadn't been for the anger she felt towards this man. This man was responsible for a good deal of the pain her father felt. Alice watched as Captain Hook reached at one of the bubbles and popped it. He grinned and approached her as he said, "What's the matter, love? Never seen a dashing pirate before?"**_

"_**Why are you here?" Alice said narrowing her eyes. Captain Hook walked towards her as she walked back and he said, "Collecting my prize for my efforts."**_

"_**And what is that?"**_

_**Captain Hook had a smirk that made her insides freeze as he said, "I thought that would be obvious to a feisty wee one like you."**_

_**Alison bolted.**_

_**Or at least she had tried to. Captain Hook had the advantage of being taller and quicker. Alice swung around, her magic tossing him into the wall. He scrambled to his feet but Alison wasted no time. Clapping her hands together, Alice swatted her hand which sent him flying across the room and out the window. The glass crashed apart as he went flying out as she breathed heavily. She sighed and turned to leave the room. However something happened she did not expect. She heard another loud crash and Alice barely looked back in time to have Hook grab her, pinning her arms to her side. She kicked and screamed, but Hook laughed saying, "If I thought this was going to be easy, I wouldn't have come prepared."**_

"_**Well, I hope you're prepared enough for me."**_

_**Hook suddenly felt something catch him off guard. He was sent flying into the air as shadows seemed to be grabbing him and pinning him to the ceiling. Alice collapsed due to the sudden loss of support and looked up to see Sage. He was leaning against the doorframe with his hand outstretched. Twirling his hand around and around, Sage smirked as he said to Alison, "Are you frightened of me now?"**_

"_**No," Alice grumbled, "Just an even bigger jerk."**_

_**Sage's grin turned to hurt as he said, "Hey! Come on, I just saved your life!"**_

"_**Like it needed to be saved," growled Captain Hook only to get dropped to the floor. Alice looked from Hook to Sage, who had paled considerably. She then stood up saying, "What did you let him go for?!"**_

"_**Hello, Killian Jones."**_

_**Captain Hook looked up, seeing Tzila stand on the other side of the room. She was smiling politely, but as Alice looked at her, there was something terrifying about her. Captain Hook got to his feet as she took a step or two closer and he grinned smugly. Outstretching his arms, he walked towards her saying, "Well, well. So this is the monster that I've heard so much about. The story may be accurate in your stealth of cornering your prey, but I'd hardly call a thing like you a monster."**_

"_**Stories have a tendency to be exaggerated," Tzila said softly, "However, I'm afraid being the monster isn't too far from the truth."**_

"_**I'd have to beg to disagree, Mi'Lady," Hook said, eyeing Tzila up and down, "Built too attractively to be a monster."**_

_**Tzila smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes as she said, "Funny, a statement that my husband would actually agree with, Captain."**_

"_**Husband?" Alice blinked as she felt something increasingly warm hit her back. Alice looked back and Sage grabbed her, pulling her into him. A fire ball went past and crashed into Hook, sending him flying too far out of the window for him to catch himself that time. Alice looked over to see Ryaden storming in, holding a whip in his hand. He stopped at the window, working himself up into a bellow, "Agreement or not, your comments to my wife are not WELCOME! Now get off my Island and stay off!"**_

_**Ryaden backed off from the window, Tzila walking over to him with a warm smile. He looked over at her, a cross sort of worry over taking his face. Alice looked surprised, this being the first time she seen him look slightly tender towards someone. She made a face however when he kissed Tzila firmly. Pulling away, Ryaden asked in hushed tones of her safety and she nodded. He sighed and then Sage shifted slightly. Alice became all too aware of how close she was to Sage and pushed away from him. Ryaden noticed the movement and took large strides over to her. Alice backed away, fear overtake her features. Ryaden then pulled her by her arms to him, much to her surprise gently. He brushed her hair out of her face and asked in unyielding tone, "Are you alright?"**_

_**Alice nodded, the shock on her face apparent. Ryaden sighed and said, "Good, although next time I'd appreciate you NOT running away when I'm trying to help you."**_

_**Alice bit her lip as tears entered her eyes. A burning sense of embarrassment coursed through her as she turned on her heel and fled the scene. Sage stared after her wide eyed before chasing after her. Ryaden just stared with a mystifying impassive look. Standing up straight, Ryaden walked over to one of the broken windows and stared out with hands in his pockets. Tzila came up behind him and asked, "Did they get it?"**_

"_**No," Ryaden said with a bit of a sigh, "No they didn't… Although with the distraction of the kid, they made it pretty close."**_

_**Tzila nodded slowly, linking her arm around his slowly. He leaned against her, still staring down into the scene below, watching a ship move away from the island to the ocean. Tzila stared up at him and said, "It's not her fault, you know. That she was chosen to be the Mage of Wonderland."**_

"_**You don't think I don't know that?" Ryaden muttered, tensing. Tzila pressed an innocent kiss to his shoulder and said, "You're not acting like it. You know what she told me today? That you hate her guts. A child that has only met you once and she thinks you hate her guts."**_

"_**I don't," Ryaden groaned, "But Tzila, this is exactly what we never wanted to see! This is exactly why we don't have…"**_

"_**I know, believe me love, I know," Tzila cooed, reaching up to stroke his cheek. He looked down at her and Tzila said softly, "But she'll never get home if we don't help her."**_

_**Ryaden's eyes looked turbulent but they softened considerably. He then leaned in, kissing her hard and long before pulling away saying, "You would have made a wonderful mother."**_

"_**And you would have been a horrible father," Tzila teased, mirth dancing in her eyes. Ryaden turned fully to her and yanked her close. Tzila didn't protested but laughed as the Mage before her kissed her cheek. She then said, "Now go Ryaden. I believe you have an apology to make to a certain little one."**_

_**Ryaden pulled away and walked towards the exit. He disappeared with a swish of his coat and Tzila turned her attention to the windows. She flicked her hand and the windows repaired themselves. A look of sadness crossed her eyes as she looked up at the moon and sighed. She turned and walked out of the room and went upstairs to the bedroom. However, as she passed Alice's bedroom and she saw Ryaden holding Alice and soothing her kindly, she couldn't help but smile. He would have made a wonderful father…**_


End file.
